Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure
by Gs33022
Summary: Forty-five years after inheriting Wonka's factory, Charlie realizes that he needs to find an heir. Unlike most CatCF fanfics, this story includes Mr. and Mrs. Bucket, his four grandparents, and Mr. Willy Wonka instead of just Charlie by himself. There will be no cursing, swearing, gore and the like, but it will be rated T just to be safe. (Takes place in the novel universe)
1. A Problem

**Chapter 1: A Problem**

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, and welcome to my very first fanfic! I decided to rewrite this chapter to make it longer and more detailed. Enjoy, everyone! :D**

 **Some of you have seen this already, but here is a summary of** ** _Charlie in the White House_** **, the unpublished official third Charlie book.**

 **"The story begins directly after the events of Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator. The helicopter lands on the White House lawn and the President invites them in for dinner serving his favourite meal, Hot Frogs. Miss Tibbs [the nanny of the US President, Lancelot Gilligrass] wants Wonka to tell her the secret behind the Great Glass Elevator, and plans to threaten him using the traps she has installed underneath the dining room chairs. These traps go down to a pit where Miss Tibbs keeps ministers who disagree with her for a few months and then releases them. It is a little unclear what is down there with several suggestions being made, including rats with sharp teeth, a staircase that is forever moving downwards and even a large bacon slicer! Upon sitting down for dinner with the President, we are introduced to a few characters including I.M. Ponky, Director of Sewage and Garbage Disposal, who always smells terrible, and Mr. Wilbur G. Hocus, the director of public relations and bamboozlement. After Miss Tibbs sends a few of the ministers down the holes, she threatens that the same will happen to Willy Wonka unless he tells her the secret behind his elevator. Wonka tricks her by distracting her with a complicated diagram of the machine, and then pushing the button to send her down the hole. The story ends with the President making Willy Wonka vice-president as her replacement."**

It has been forty-five years since Charlie Bucket became the heir to Mr. Willy Wonka's factory. If you remember, Charlie Bucket was once a poor boy who lived in poverty with his family. This all changed one day, when the famous chocolatier, Mr. Willy Wonka, announced a Golden Ticket contest, in which he hid five Golden Tickets underneath the wrapping paper of five ordinary Wonka Bars. The winners of these Golden Tickets were to then be allowed into Mr. Wonka's factory for a special tour, as well as a lifetime supply of chocolate. The first four Golden Tickets were found by the following people, all of whom were coincidentally children (don't ask me how that happened, even _I_ don't know the answer to _that_ huge coincidence):

 _Augustus Gloop, a greedy boy._

 _Veruca Salt, a spoiled girl._

 _Violet Beauregarde, a girl who chewed gum all day long._

 _Mike Teavee, a boy who did nothing but watch television._

Just when Charlie lost all hope, because his father lost his job, he found some money in the streets and bought two of Wonka's Whipple-Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delights with it. Although the first bar did _not_ contain a Golden Ticket, the second one did, and so, Charlie raced back to his home. One of his grandfathers, named Grandpa Joe, got out of his bed for the first time in twenty years in order to go to the factory with Charlie. Once they arrived at the gates, each child got eliminated from the tour, until only Charlie was left. At the end, Mr. Wonka gave his entire factory to Charlie, and the once poor boy became Mr. Wonka's heir.

* * *

Unfortunately, there were some complications along the way. Grandma Josephine, one of Charlie's grandmothers, messed up Mr. Wonka while above planet Earth right before they were about to head back to the factory. They got stuck in orbit, and came across Space Hotel USA, a luxurious spacecraft, as well as the first hotel in space, and it was managed by none other than the President of the United States, Lancelot R. Gilligrass himself. Everyone thought that Charlie and his family were Men from Mars (and Venus) when they boarded the Space Hotel; however, there actually were _real_ extraterrestrial life-forms in the Hotel at that very moment: Vermicious Knids, the most vile, cruel creatures in the entire universe. The President's Commuter Capsule (containing the famous astronauts Shuckworth, Shanks, and Showler, as well as the rest of Space Hotel USA's staff) boarded the hijacked Space Hotel, and people began getting eaten by the Vermicious Knids. Once the remaining people, along with the three astronauts, fled back into the Commuter Capsule, the Knids began attacking it. Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe saved the surviving people from almost certain death, then returned to the factory.

Mr. Wonka then showed Grandma Josephine, Grandpa George, and Grandma Georgina (the three grandparents who still remained in bed even after Grandpa Joe jumped out of it) Wonka-Vite, a vitamin that was able to reduce the user's age by _twenty_ years. Grandma Georgina got greedy, and she got transported to a place called Minusland after she took more pills than her age actually was. After Mr. Wonka and Charlie Bucket solved this problem (and returned the other three grandparents back to normal, as they also took a slight overdose of Wonka-Vite), Mr. Wonka got a letter from the White House inviting the Bucket family over to a dinner as a way of thanking them for the Vermicious Knids rescue. After realizing that the bed wouldn't fit into the helicopter (which was their method of transportation to get to the White House), the three other grandparents got out of bed to go the White House with everyone else. However, this was not the end just yet.

* * *

The helicopter landed on the White House lawn and the President invited them in for dinner serving his favourite meal, Hot Frogs. Miss Tibbs, (the elderly nanny of Lancelot R. Gilligrass) wanted Wonka to tell her the secret behind the Great Glass Elevator, and planned to threaten him using the traps she had installed underneath the dining room chairs.

These traps went down to a pit where Miss Tibbs kept ministers who disagreed with her for a few months and then released them. It was a little unclear what is down there with several suggestions being made, including rats with sharp teeth, a staircase that is forever moving downwards and even a large bacon slicer!

Upon sitting down for dinner with the President, we were introduced to a few characters including I.M. Ponky, Director of Sewage and Garbage Disposal, who always smells terrible, and Mr. Wilbur G. Hocus, the director of public relations and bamboozlement. After Miss Tibbs sent a few of the ministers down the holes, she threatened that the same will happen to Willy Wonka unless he tells her the secret behind his elevator. Mr. Wonka tricked her by distracting her with a complicated diagram of the machine, and then pushed the button to send her down the hole. Lancelot R. Gilligrass was extremely grateful for this, as Miss Tibbs was extremely strict with him, and refused to allow the President to do what he wanted. He was so grateful that he ended up making Willy Wonka vice-president as her replacement.

However, a few months later, Mr. Wonka resigned, and he and the rest of the Bucket family returned to the famous chocolate factory.

* * *

Charlie's family, just to remind you one final time, was as follows:

 _Mr. Bucket, Charlie's father, who once worked as a toothpaste cap-screwer until the factory he worked at went bust (in the middle of the biggest chocolate craze in the entire world? Don't look at me, I'm just as surprised as you are)._

 _Mrs. Bucket, Charlie's mother, who did most of the cooking in their household._

 _Grandpa Joe, Charlie's most trusted grandfather. He was also Mr. Bucket's father._

 _Grandma Josephine, Grandpa Joe's wife, as well as Mr. Bucket's mother. She, along with Grandma Georgina, was prone to complaining and saying negative statements constantly. She once became three months old due to overdosing on Mr. Wonka's age pills, more commonly known as Wonka-Vite. After using the opposite of Wonka-Vite, a liquid form named Vita Wonk, she returned to her normal self._

 _Grandpa George, Mrs. Bucket's father. He once became one-year old after overdosing on the Wonka-Vite, but he was returned to normal along with Grandma Josephine. He was very cynical in nature._

 _Grandma Georgina, Mrs. Bucket's mother. After massively overdosing on Wonka-Vite, she went to Minusland, and Mr. Wonka and Charlie went on a dangerous journey to get her back. After receiving her Vita Wonk, she became three hundred and fifty-eight years old! She eventually returned to normal as well, after some quick mathematics, of course. She, along with Grandma Josephine, was prone to making negative statements constantly._

* * *

Surprisingly, even after forty-five years, everyone was alive and well- even Charlie's four grandparents. They were surprisingly fit for their age, and never once did they lounge around, complaining about sore backs, broken bones, and the like. Mr. and Mrs. Bucket were also alive, with Mrs. Bucket doing most of the cooking, and Mr. Bucket would usually be seen greeting people outside of the factory gates, engaging in conversations with strangers and other people. Everything was happy and well. One day, there came a problem. Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe, along with the rest of the Bucket family, were in the Chocolate Room, hanging out and talking to one another. Mr. Wonka and Charlie Bucket were on opposite sides of the room, and Charlie decided that he was going to get dressed, as well as comb his hair and get prepared for the long day of candy-making ahead of him.

"Mr. Wonka," Charlie Bucket called out to his mentor, "I'll be in the factory bathroom if you need anything!"

"Alright, Charlie!" Mr. Wonka called back to his heir. "I'll keep that in mind!"

Charlie Bucket went into the factory bathroom and took out a comb. Once he was done, he was about to put the comb away when he received the shock of his life. There was a single strand of grey hair on the comb. Charlie could only gape and gasp in astonishment.

"N-no…" he stammered, his mouth opening and shutting in shock. "I-is...this really happening? W-what should I do now?"

He ran quickly out of the factory's bathroom, and darted into the Chocolate Room.

"Y-you all won't believe this!" Charlie exclaimed, rushing in on his family like a raging tornado.

"What is it, my dear?" asked Grandma Josephine.

"Look at this, everybody!" exclaimed Charlie Bucket worriedly, holding up the silver hair.

"I-is it this time already?" stammered Mr. Willy Wonka.

"T-this is so hard to believe!" gasped Mrs. Bucket in surprise.

"I-I know, honey!" gasped Mr. Bucket. "I can't believe it, either!"

Charlie Bucket went up to Grandpa Joe, who kindly said to him, "Everyone gets old, Charlie. We all do. I'm extremely old, Josie is, so is George and Georgina. Your parents are, and even Mr. Willy Wonka."

"What should I do?" asked Charlie, concerned.

"It seems," responded Grandpa Joe, "that we must find another heir."

"What?!" cried Charlie, sweat falling down his face. "B-but, it hasn't felt like _that_ long already!"

Suddenly, Mr. Wonka sang desperately, and in a rather sad tone:

" _My time here's flown over the ocean!_

 _My time here's flown over the sea!_

 _My time here has gotten real shorter!_

 _Oh, bring back the memories to me!_

 _Bring back, bring back!_

 _Oh bring back the memories to me, to me!_

 _Bring back! Bring back!_

 _Oh, bring back the memories to me!_ "

"I-is it…?" stammered Charlie Bucket, unable to finish his sentence.

"Yes, it is," responded Grandpa Joe. "We must find a new heir if we are to keep the Willy Wonka Candy Company alive, Charlie."

"I-it's just…" stammered Charlie once more, "I-I can't believe that it's that time already!"

"Well, it is," responded Grandpa Joe.

"Grandpa, do we have to-?" asked Charlie.

"Yes, Charlie," responded Grandpa Joe. "We must."

Charlie stared at Grandpa Joe. He was too flabbergasted to answer.

 **Author's Note: So, what do you all think of this new version? Which version do you like better? Be sure to stay tuned for more updates for my stories, everyone! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	2. A New Generation

**Chapter 2: A New Generation**

 **(Update: This chapter has been updated with a new name, as well as a longer length and more details.)**

 **Note: Matt, thank you for your feedback. I really appreciate it. I am not offended by your comment whatsoever. And the reason I included the grandparents was to be surprising and to distinguish my fanfic from other Next Gen stories, so it looks like I succeeded. :) Plus, I just really like them. And they might've indeed taken Wonka-Vite, who knows. ;) And you will also find out about the Ticket Winners over the next few chapters too, I hope that you will like them. Now, on with the story!**

Grandpa Joe and the rest of the Bucket family gathered in the Chocolate Room to discuss this problem.

"Well," said Charlie, with a hint of sadness in his voice, "it seems that… time has passed, and it- it's time to… hand this factory over to a new generation."

Charlie put his head down. He was clearly distraught by the whole situation. The rest of the family stared at him, feeling sorry for him.

Mr. Bucket walked up to him. "Son," he said soothingly, "All of us, we're proud of what you have done for this family, and Mr. Wonka of course. But.. there comes a time when the newer generation must take over. It's a part of life. "

Mr. Wonka walked up to Charlie and put a gloved hand on one of his shoulders. He smiled at him.

"Charlie, " he said, "Age. That was why I sent out the Golden Tickets. Remember?"

Charlie nodded, remembering the day that he became Wonka's heir.

"Getting older," continued Mr. Wonka, "it's inevitable. Like Mr. Bucket said, there comes a time when the newer generation must take over. Remember, without the Tickets, I would've never found you in the first place."

Charlie smiled at Mr. Wonka. Mr. Wonka smiled at Charlie...and they hugged. Suddenly, right then and there, Charlie realized what needed to be done.

"That's it!" he exclaimed, once he and Mr. Wonka were done hugging.

"What's it?" asked Grandpa Joe.

"I have an idea on how to find an heir!" responded Charlie excitedly. "I'll do just what you did before, Mr. Wonka! I'll send out eight Golden Tickets, and whoever finds them will get a tour of the factory! Whoever is remaining at the end of it all will be our new heir!"

"I understand that," said Grandma Josephine, "but why eight Tickets? Why not five?"

"The more Tickets," smiled Charlie, "the better chance of finding an heir. Plus, eight is my favorite number." There was a twinkle of happiness in his eyes as he stared at his family, all approving of this idea.

"That makes sense," Grandma Josephine said.

"Of course," responded Charlie. He turned to Mr. Wonka. "So… what do you say?" he said enthusiastically.

"Let's do it!" Mr. Wonka replied eagerly.

"Yeah!" everyone said together happily.

* * *

Mr. Wonka skipped over by the Great Glass Elevator like a ballerina performing _The Nutcracker Suite_.

"Where are we going, Mr. Wonka?" Charlie asked his mentor curiously.

"Why, to the Rock Candy Mine, of course!" replied Mr. Wonka happily. "Not only does it contain the largest supply of rock candy in the world, it's also where I got the gold to make your Golden Ticket forty-five years ago!"

"Wow, you never told me that before, Mr. Wonka," Charlie said, astonished.

"Better late than never, I always say!" Mr. Wonka exclaimed, twirling on two feet and pulling out his two mini benches from the Elevator. They buckled themselves in, and Mr. Willy Wonka pressed the button that said- "ROCK CANDY MINE- 10,000 FEET DEEP."

* * *

As Charlie and Mr. Wonka waved goodbye to everyone else in the Chocolate Room, the Great Glass Elevator shook, the doors closed, and down they went!

"Look, Charlie!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka, looking out of the Great Glass Elevator. "Look, some of the rooms that I recently had constructed!"

"So _that's_ why I have been hearing noises in the middle of the night," Charlie smiled.

"A chocolatier's mind never quits!" Mr. Wonka said happily. "Look, some of my new rooms are coming up right this very moment!"

Charlie looked out of the Elevator. The first room that he saw had Mr. Wonka's signature 'swudge' growing everywhere inside it. Oompa-Loompas were walking around with vacuums in it, and he could also see pink lights floating around in this room as well.

"What's that?" Charlie asked.

"Pixy Sticks!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka excitedly. "You see, the pink lights inside the room are actually called Pixy Fairies, hence the name. When they're happy, they spray out an edible, sweet kind of powder. The Oompa-Loompas vacuum the powder up, which I then sell inside of a special straw, or stick, as I call it, which is why I call them 'Pixy Sticks'!"

Before Charlie could have time to process what Mr. Wonka told him, the two of them passed up yet another room that Mr. Wonka recently made. In _this_ room, it looked like an 18th century town. Female Oompa-Loompas were walking around with white cloth hoods on their heads, and some were even pushing their recently born baby around in a baby stroller. Male ones were wearing blue uniforms with yellow buttons on them, along with black pants and dress shoes. Every building in it was made of chocolate, but the chocolate itself was modelled to look like wood. Instead of cars, the method of transportation in this room was via a horse and buggy, while the horse was a sentient caramel horse designed to move the carriage along. The roads were made to look like stone, even though they were actually made out of grey rock candy. The strange thing, though, was this: Instead of using typical carriage wheels, the carriages used what looked like mini donuts, complete with rainbow sprinkles.

"Wonka Donutz!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka. "With a 'z' instead of an 's'!"

"What are they even made out of?" Charlie asked.

"Donut-shaped chocolate with a special truffle center!" said Mr. Wonka proudly. "Now, let's be sure to talk less! We're almost at our destination, after all!"

A few seconds after he said this, the Great Glass Elevator screeched to a halt, and Charlie and Mr. Wonka entered the Rock Candy Mine- 10,000 feet below the face of the Earth.

* * *

As the two of them entered the Rock Candy Mine together, Mr. Wonka gave his heir a yellow hardhat from a bin by where the Elevator was. The hat also had a built-in headlight, and Mr. Wonka grabbed one for himself as well. Next to the hat bin were also some pneumatic drills leaning against it, along with soundproof earmuffs hanging on hooks.

The Rock Candy Mine looked rather black and grey, and there were stalactites and stalagmites spread around the room as well as a kind of special, glowing mushroom. Oompa-Loompas, also using drills, were wearing hardhats too, along with the soundproof earmuffs.

"If we're going to be drilling, we'd better use these," Mr. Wonka said, handing Charlie a pair of the black earmuffs.

"Thanks," Charlie responded as the two of them turned on drills that they had grabbed. Suddenly, Mr. Wonka stopped drilling, confusing Charlie, who consequently stopped drilling as well.

"What's the matter, Mr. Wonka?" Charlie asked.

"How could I have forgotten?" Mr. Wonka asked out loud, fumbling around in his pockets and eventually pulling out two pairs of black goggles and putting one one, then giving the other to his heir.

"These glasses will help protect us from any flying rock debris," Mr. Wonka explained as the two of them continued drilling. He then handed Charlie a pair of thick, grey gloves. "These gloves will help protect your hands from the rock candy as well," he said.

A few minutes later, Charlie cried, "I found one! Mr. Wonka, I struck gold!"

He was holding a shining gold nugget in his hands and waving it around frantically.

"I'm so sorry, but all this noise makes it sound like you're mumbling!" Mr. Wonka shouted over the drills.

"I SAID, I STRUCK GOLD, MR. WONKA!" Charlie repeated. He showed his mentor the gold nugget he found.

"Well, if it's eight Tickets we're doing, then we'll need seven more," Mr. Wonka remarked.

They continued drilling until they found a grand total of eight gold nuggets. However, as the two of them were getting back inside the Great Glass Elevator, Charlie suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"What's the matter, my dear boy?" Mr. Wonka asked his heir.

"I don't know…" Charlie said. "I could've sworn that I heard a...whooping and shouting sound."

"Down here?" Mr. Wonka chuckled. "It's probably one of those drunk Oompa-Loompas from the Butterscotch and Buttergin room."

"Maybe you're right," Charlie said as he took one last look before the doors closed.

* * *

As soon as the two of them arrived back at the Chocolate Room, Mrs. Bucket, Mr. Bucket, and all four of Charlie's grandparents ran towards them.

"How'd it go, Charlie?" Mr. Bucket asked.

"It went great!" Charlie said, totally ecstatic, holding out the eight golden nuggets in his hands. "Now, all we have to do is make the Tickets."

"But how?" Mrs. Bucket asked curiously.

"Like this," Mr. Wonka answered, flicking his fingers three times, _click-click-click_. An Oompa-Loompa immediately appeared by his side. This Oompa-Loompa was wearing dirty, blue overalls over his usual deerskin clothing, and he was also wearing a brown toolbelt.

"Can you please take these gold nuggets to the factory workshop?" Mr. Wonka asked the Oompa-Loompa. "You see…" he explained everything, and once he was done, the Oompa-Loompa bowed, took the gold nuggets, then walked away.

"This is _so_ exciting!" Grandpa Joe remarked. "It's _just_ like what happened with you, Charlie!"

"All I sense is trouble," Grandma Georgina grumbled.

"Trouble...via brats," Grandma Josephine agreed.

"Stop being worrywarts, you two!" Grandpa Joe laughed. "Everything will be fine, I know it!"

"Oh, I just remembered something!" Charlie said.

"What is it?" Mr. Wonka asked.

"We also need to write a message _informing_ people about the Golden Ticket contest," he replied, "just like you did, Mr. Wonka."

"Oh, my painted snakes!" Mr. Wonka cried, twirling around like a ballerina once more. "Oh, my sainted pakes! I'd totally forgotten about _that_! Let's get started right away!"

* * *

Once they were done writing the announcement, they printed copies of it out and walked back to the Chocolate Room.

"Well, we're all set," Mr. Bucket said. "What now?"

Both Mr. Wonka and Charlie looked back at the Great Glass Elevator, then Charlie looked at Grandpa Joe.

"For old time's sake, Grandpa Joe?" Charlie asked, smiling at his most trusted grandfather and holding out his hand towards him.

It took Grandpa Joe a few seconds to realize what he meant, but once he did, he grabbed Charlie's hand, waved to everyone else, then smiled and said, "For old time's sake, Charlie."

"Let's do it," Charlie smiled, pressing the button that said "UP AND OUT."

Seconds later, the Elevator shook, then they went straight up…

 **BANG!**

The trio looked down and snow was falling down all around them. The factory gates, along with the enormous building itself, cast a huge shadow on everything around it.

However, that was the only thing that was the same. There were tons more houses in Charlie's formerly small town, and white smoke could be seen floating in the air from cars below them.

"Things sure are different now, aren't they?" Mr. Wonka asked.

Charlie Bucket sighed in a disappointed tone.

"Unfortunately, that's what is known as progress," he said.

"Whether it be good or bad," Grandpa Joe added, thinking back to how his town looked like forty-five years before.

Quickly, before the Great Glass Elevator slammed against the ground, Mr. Wonka pressed a button, and it continued hovering over Charlie's growing town.

"Thirty years ago…" Mr. Wonka sighed.

" _Forty-five_ ," Charlie corrected him.

"Charlie, stop making me feel older than I already am," Mr. Wonka smiled, then he pressed a button that said, "AUTOPILOT." The Great Glass Elevator started to fly around town all by itself, while Mr. Wonka began to remember the past long gone…

" _Years ago, I remember seeing you_ ," he sang,

" _Your messy blonde hair, your sagging pants that were blue._ "

" _Years ago_ ," Charlie sang, _I still remember that time!_

 _Your happy smile, that grand clock chime!_ "

" _I remember when you were a small boy,_ " Grandpa Joe sang,

" _And look how much you've grown!_

 _So much time long gone, how much I did enjoy,_

 _Oh, how much I should've known!_ "

At this point, Charlie, Mr. Wonka, and Grandpa Joe were slowly passing over Charlie's old school.

"Hey, Mr. Turkentine!" Charlie called out to his teacher, who was at the moment speaking to a girl named Madeline.

Mr. Turkentine was wearing a brown suit, along with a tan dress shirt. He also was wearing a grey tie, and his hair was slightly messy. Madeline was wearing a black and white striped sweater, and she had long, brown hair that went past her shoulders.

Mr. Turkentine smiled at his old student, waved at him, and called out, "Hello, Charlie! How's the factory coming along?"

"It's great, Mr. Turkentine!" he smiled and waved back. "Thank you for asking! Have a wonderful day!"

"Thank you!" Mr. Turkentine responded. "You too, Charlie!"

Next, the trio passed an old-fashioned bakery, who was run by an elderly Italian man named Aldo. Even from inside the Elevator, they could smell soft pretzels, cookies, donuts, and more goods.

" _Oh, how time flies!_ " Charlie sang.

" _If only it wasn't so fast!_

 _I don't care that I have tears in my eyes_

 _Thinking of times gone past._ "

The three of them hugged happily, then they noticed they were flying high above the middle of a street, and a gigantic crowd was looking up at them. Mr. Wonka pressed a button to open up the doors of the Elevator.

"Spread the news!" Grandpa Joe exclaimed happily, taking one of the note fliers and tossing it down to the crowd below, where it landed in the arms of a middle-aged woman.

She read the flier, then shouted, "It's happening again! It's happening! Wonka's factory is opening again after forty-five years!"

The crowd went absolutely crazy as the three of them began tossing down more and more fliers. One man, named Raphael, decided to read it out loud.

" _Due to recent events, I, Willy Wonka, and my heir, Charlie Bucket, have decided to open up our establishment once again. However, there is a catch. Like the last contest, there will be Golden Tickets. There is a difference, though. This number has increased from five to eight. Eight Golden Tickets have been hidden under the ordinary wrapping paper of eight ordinary Wonka Bars. Only the eight that find these Tickets will be allowed inside. Also like last time, at the end of the tour, each of the Golden Ticket winners will be presented with enough chocolate to last a lifetime! To get a refill, simply come to the gates and present your Golden Ticket to one of us. With that said…_

 _Good luck to you all, and happy hunting!_

(signed) Willy Wonka

(signed) Charlie Bucket"

As Charlie watched the excited crowd down below, he said quietly to himself, "I wonder who the first Golden Ticket winner will be like."

The next day, he got his answer.

 **Author's Note: So, what do you all think of this updated version? Which one do you like better? Be sure to stay tuned for more story updates, everyone! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**

 **(Original Author's Note:** **Author's note: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Feedback is greatly appreciated. You will find out about the first Ticket winner next chapter. What do you think he/she will be like? Leave your guesses in the review section if you wish. :))**


	3. The First Golden Ticket Winner

**Chapter 3: The First Golden Ticket Winner**

As morning came, Mr. Wonka woke up and opened his eyes. He walked towards the rest of the group, who were clustering near a television set. Mr. Wonka went by them to see what was going on, and sure enough, he got his answer.

"The first Golden Ticket has now been found!" a reporter announced happily. "It was found all the way in the United States, in Topeka, Kansas, by a boy named Marvin Trout! We will now switch you to a live report in the Trout household!"

Marvin Trout was a twelve-year old boy with black hair, waved to his left side, and he was a rather tall boy for his age. His beaming parents were beside him, and he was holding his Golden Ticket up in the air for everyone to see. The entire wall behind them was covered up by absolutely enormous bookshelves, all filled with rows upon rows of books.

"What do you like to do for fun?" one eager reporter asked.

"I like to read, you idiot!" Marvin replied angrily. "Can't you see all of these bookshelves behind me?! What else do you think I like to do, huh?! I like to read all day and night, sometimes without eating a single thing for an _entire_ day!"

"But do you ever stop to eat eventually?" another reporter asked.

"Of course I do, you nitwit!" Marvin yelled.

A third reporter asked, "But with all that reading, don't you ever have time to go outside, and play, and have some fun?"

"What?!" screamed Marvin. "Are you kidding me? Go outside? Play? Have _fun_? _Never_! I only read to show everyone else that I'm smarter than they are! Going outside is for wimps! If you have fun, you won't grow up to be smart, like me!" he smirked.

"Isn't he wonderful?" said Mrs. Trout happily.

"Marvin knows everything!" Mr. Trout, Marvin's father, added.

"I sure do, Dad!" smiled Marvin. "You tell 'em!"

"How did you find your Golden Ticket?" a fourth reporter asked.

"Well," said Marvin Trout, "You see, I was feeling hungry while I was reading, and so, I went out and bought a Wonka Bar for a snack. And, sure enough, the first Golden Ticket was in it!"

"Are you looking forward to visiting Mr. Wonka's factory?" someone asked.

"Look," said Marvin. "the only reason that I'm going to go to Mr. Wonka's factory is to show the other Ticket winners that I'm the best! I don't care who those other ones are going to be! I'm the smartest kid in the world, which explains why I got the first Ticket of them all! That's final!"

"What a show-off!" muttered Grandpa George.

"He's such a nasty little prig!" murmured Grandma Josephine.

"He will not make a good heir, _at all_!" said Charlie.

"Agreed," said Mr. Wonka. "All he does is think about himself, and he puts others down. That's not good at all."

He'll get what coming to him," said Mr. Bucket, annoyed. "Just you watch!"

 **Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! For those of you who might not know, Marvin Trout is inspired by Marvin Prune, a discarded naughty child from** _ **Charlie and the Chocolate Factory**_ **. The last name "Trout" is taken from Henry Trout, and Herpes Trout, 2 discarded children who would later get reworked into the final Mike Teavee. Don't worry, the rest of the winners will be completely unique, no more early discarded children (unless heavily requested). I just thought that it would be fun to have an all serious, fun-hating child to go against Wonka's fun, eccentric personality, and Marvin Prune immediately came to my mind. The Marvin Prune in Dahl's draft was indeed a know-it-all, even having an entertaining little argument with Mr. Wonka in the Chocolate Room about whether or not the Whipple-Scrumpets (early version of the Oompa-Loompas) were real or not. Stay tuned for the next chapter, which features the second Golden Ticket winner. :)**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :D**


	4. The Second Golden Ticket Winner

**Chapter 4: The Second Ticket Winner**

Three days passed since Marvin Trout found the first Golden Ticket. Wonka-mania seemed to descend on the entire world, everyone hunting for those seven remaining Tickets. Local merchants, unable to meet the demand for the mass requests of Wonka Bars, closed their shops early, and everywhere, everyone was getting more and more anxious. Suddenly, on the fourth day after Marvin found the first Golden Ticket, it was announced that the second Golden Ticket was found as well.

"The second Golden Ticket was found in Moscow, Russia, by a small girl named Emma P. Perr!" said the news anchor grandly. "Tell us some more about yourself, Emma!"

Emma and her family was inside of a freezing cold ice-skating rink. Her father was wearing a black and white business suit, and her mother was wearing a yellowish-grey thick mink coat. Emma was rather small girl, with blonde-colored hair, and small, thin, legs. Her arms were the same thickness as her legs. She was wearing a light-blue skirt, as well as a light-blue bow, the same color of her dress, with some glitter on it that sparkled in the light.

"I absolutely _love_ to ice-skate!" said Emma happily. "That's all I ever think about! Isn't that right, Mother?"

Emma's mother was standing proudly beside her daughter. "It is true, indeed!" she said. "I am so proud of my daughter for finding a Golden Ticket for us!"

"Today is a great day for the Perrs, isn't it, baby?" beamed Mr. Perr at his wife.

"It sure is!" smiled Mrs. Perr excitedly. "I can't wait to r-er, visit Wonka's factory! This is going to be an absolutely wonderful experience! I know it!"

"How _did_ you find your Golden Ticket?" a reporter asked Emma, taking notes.

"Well, I don't normally eat chocolate," Emma said, "because I cannot _imagine_ my perfect figure getting ruined! Anyways, I was feeling _especially_ hungry today, so I bought _three_ Wonka Bars, and the last one just so happened to contain the second Golden Ticket!"

"Charming!" said the reporter joyfully. "Now, how do _you_ feel about being able to visit Wonka's factory?"

"I am _so_ excited!" exclaimed Emma happily. "One time, my mother told me that-!"

"Not now, darling, " interrupted Mrs. Perr. "Now is not the time. "

"Oh, _all right_ , Mother!" said Emma, disappointed that she wasn't allowed to finish her sentence. "If you say so!"

"I must admit," said Grandpa Joe, "that this time, she doesn't really seem like that bad of a person."

"I agree," said Charlie, "but we have to keep our guard up. We'll learn more about her during the tour, remember?"

"I agree," responded Grandpa Joe.

"I do hope that the rest of the Ticket winners are as nice as Emma," said Grandma Georgina.

"We'll just have to wait and see, I guess," said Charlie. "But I hope so, too."

 **Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed learning about the second Ticket winner! It sure seems like Emma's family has something to hide, huh? What do you all think that she could possibly be hiding? I would like to extend a special thanks to mattTheWriter072 for influencing Emma's personality/looks. Stay tuned for the next chapter, where you will be introduced to another major character!**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	5. Alexis Williams

**Chapter 5: Alexis Williams**

 **Author's Note: Chapter 5 is here, everyone! I hope that you enjoy reading about Alexis! Who did you think the next naughty child could be? Guesses are welcome, and encouraged. :)**

 **On with the story!**

Alexis Williams, or Alexis for short, was an ordinary girl with one dream: She wanted to visit Mr. Wonka's factory ever since she tried her first Wonka candy when she was six. Not only that, her most prized possession was a DVD containing some really special footage shot by her beloved father. Footage of the original five Golden Ticket winners going in Wonka's factory. She watched it every single day, wishing over and over with jealousy that she could visit the factory as well. She treasured his DVD like solid gold, watching it, hypnotized by the figure of Mr. Wonka standing in the factory gates, watching Augustus Gloop, Veruca Salt, Violet Beauregarde, Mike Teavee, and little Charlie Bucket himself going inside of the factory gates and getting their arms nearly shaken off of their shoulders. " _Such wonders they must have seen, those five children_!" Alexis thought to herself. " _If only I could have been there, too! How I wish that I could see what the factory is like inside!"_

One day, tragedy struck her family. Her father died in a car accident, and she was, of course, left alone with her mother. Her mother, needing a way to pay the bills, was forced to get a job, consequently leaving her alone for hours on end every single day. While her mother was gone, she would sit down on her family's couch and watch the DVD repeatedly for the entire time that she was left alone.

Although she was full of jealousy, at school and in public she refused to show it. At school, she was known as the sweetest girl in the building, with many boys secretly developing a crush on her. She would always share, say "please" and "thank you", and even holding the door open for boys and girls alike whenever the need arises.

Because her mother worked so late, Alexis barely even had time to interact with her. By the time she _did_ arrive home, she was usually laying down, fast asleep, cuddling on the couch, with her precious DVD still playing. "Good night, sweetie," her mother would whisper to her sleeping daughter, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

On this specific day, however, Alexis was wide awake. The news of the _new_ Golden Ticket contest had awakened her to an extreme level. She couldn't have possibly fallen asleep, even if she tried.

Suddenly, she heard her mother come through the door. She was home from her job. "Hey, sweetie!" Alexis' mother called out to her daughter. "I have something _very_ special to give you!"

Alexis paused her DVD and went to her mother. In her mother's hand was a single Wonka Bar. "FRUITY NUTTY FIESTA", it said on the wrapper.

"After setting money aside for shopping and the bills and everything," said Alexis' mother. "I had some money left over! I thought of you, and the new Golden Ticket contest, and how much you love Mr. Wonka's factory and how much you want to visit it, so I bought this Wonka Bar just for you! This flavor was _just_ released! Go on, open it!" she said excitedly.

Alexis gently took the bar from her mother's hand. Alexis was excited, yet nervous at the same time, and so was her mother. She took her fingers and travelled her fingers along the length of the paper, and the wrapper made a quiet crinkling sound as Alexis toyed with her precious bar.

"Darling, please open it!" said Alexis' mother, no longer holding back her feelings. "You're making me jumpy!"

"All right," said Alexis.

She could no longer bear it. She tore the wrapper off the bar, finding… a plain bar of chocolate, nothing more.

Alexis looked at her mother, who was giving her a sad, sweet, sympathetic smile. Tears started to fall down Alexis' face, and her cheeks started to turn red with sadness. She started to hug her mother tightly.

"Thanks for trying, Mother," she sniffed through her crying, "Thanks for everything. Oh, I wish that Daddy was here! It's...it's hopeless. I'll never find a Golden Ticket, I know it."

"Nothing's impossible, Alexis," her mother said, hugging Alexis back. Tears were starting to fall down her face as well. "Always remember that, darling."

 **Author's Note: Surprise! There was no Golden Ticket winner revealed in this chapter (or** _ **was**_ **there? At least a bratty one ;) ), although there will be another new winner next chapter. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed creating the character of Alexis. I wanted to make her as similar to Charlie Bucket, yet as different as possible. You'll find out more about her throughout the beginning of this story. Fun Fact: Alexis was originally going to be a boy named Alexander Williams, and the Fruity Nutty Fiesta bars are a reference to an early draft of CatCF, in which an early child named Miranda Grope fell into the chocolate river and went into the Fruit and Nuts Room, where Mr. Wonka's famous Fruit and Nut chocolate bars were being made. Stay tuned for the next winner! Will Alexis eventually find a Golden Ticket? Only I know! :)**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S.**


	6. The Third Golden Ticket Winner

**Chapter 6: The Third Golden Ticket Winner**

The next day, Charlie, his parents, the four old grandparents, and Mr. Willy Wonka were watching the television set, when suddenly, a Breaking News alert appeared on the screen. "THIRD GOLDEN TICKET FOUND!", it said on the screen in giant, white letters.

"The third Golden Ticket," said an eager news reporter, "was found in Buckingham, England, by a nine-year old boy named Ryan Kline!"

The Kline household was an absolutely _gigantic_ mansion! Ryan's parents were beside him, and he was happily showing off his Golden Ticket to the press so that they could take a picture of him.

"Oh _no_ ," sighed Charlie. "This child reminds me _so_ much of Veruca!"

Ryan Kline was a rather short boy with brown hair. He was wearing a black and white tuxedo, with a black and white tie. He was beaming with pride at all the attention that he was getting thanks to his Golden Ticket.

This Golden Ticket is _mine_!" yelled Ryan suddenly, causing every single reporter in the mansion to jump about a foot in the air. "This house is _mine_! Everything is _mine_!"

"Oh, gosh," said Charlie sadly. "Karma strikes again!"

"Except that _this_ kid is even _worse_!" exclaimed Grandpa George.

"This kid is so stingy, it's hard to believe." murmured Mrs. Bucket.

"He reminds me of that kid from...Sluggish City, something or other. His name was Stingy, I believe." said Grandpa Joe.

"LazyTown," corrected Mr. Wonka.

"Yeah, that's it," responded Grandpa Joe as Ryan went on his tantrum about things that were supposedly belonged to him but actually didn't.

Suddenly, just as the news anchor was about to ask him a question, Ryan swiped the microphone from the reporter's hand.

"Hey!" exclaimed the reporter.

"This news anchor's microphone is _mine_!" pouted Ryan.

"Isn't he the most _charming_ boy ever?" Mrs. Kline, Ryan's mother, said proudly. "He found his Golden Ticket by buying _every_ _single_ Wonka Bar from his local sweet shop! Allow me to explain the full story..."

* * *

Ryan Kline was seen walking down a sidewalk with his mother and father, when he suddenly saw a television blaring in a department store.

'That television is mine!' screamed Ryan Kline, pointing at the large TV.

Suddenly, the newscaster on the television said excitedly, '...And, the Wonkamania continues all around the world! We have our two reporters, Cherry and Jerry, on the scene!'

'Cherry, where are you?' asked Jerry happily, behind a chaotic, snowy scene of Wonka Bar fights.

'Jerry, I'm in Wisconsin, in the United States of America, in the Wonderful Wonka Bar Shop!' said Cherry happily.

The scene switched to a chaotic Wonka Bar shop. People were swarming all around the counters and various candies of the shop. People were trying to hit each other, and swing at each other, and steal Wonka Bars from other peoples' hands. Police were seen rushing into the store to break up the fights. Cashiers, volunteers, and employees were collecting money and handing out Wonka Bars, then stuffing handfuls of cash into registers, before moving on to the next person.

'Break it up!' shouted a police officer, separating an angry man, when an elderly woman was about to hit him with her cane. 'Move it, everybody! Move it!'

'Give me your Wonka Bars, or else!' shouted a man, pointing a pistol at a woman carrying her children, with some Wonka Bars in a baby carriage.

The police immediately saw him, tackled him to the ground, then handcuffed him. A few officers squeezed their way through the crowd, then took the crazy man to jail.

'One Wonka's Whipple-Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight!' shouted a male teenager.

'I want five Wonka's Chilly Chocolate Creme bars!' said a female teenager happily, throwing a pile of money on a counter.

'I want twenty of Wonka's Aromatic Apricot bars!' said a grown man happily, holding up a twenty-dollar bill and waving it around eagerly.

'I would like fifty of Wonka's Sweet Sushi bars!' screamed a woman in Japanese, with her translator talking to the cashier as she was speaking.

'I'm extremely sorry, madam, but I'm afraid that we do not accept foreign currency,' said a male cashier, sweating enormously.

'I would like one hundred Wonka's Milk 'n' White Chocolate Waterfall Delight bars!' screamed a man, tossing a gigantic metal safe onto the counter.

'I'll take two hundred, you dirty cheapskate!' screamed a woman.

'Are you crazy?!' screamed another woman in the crowd, then turning back to the cashier. 'I want five hundred! How about it, young man? Won't you give me five-hundred Wonka's Milk 'n' White Chocolate Waterfall Delight bars?'

Ryan Kline stared at the television with his eyes open extremely wide. His eyes were glowing, like two stars were in the center of each of them, as he witnessed the chaos happening on that television set. He turned to his mother and father.

'A Golden Ticket had better be mine before today is over, or you're going to get it, Mommy and Daddy!' Ryan Kline screamed at his parents.

'Ah, I suppose it wouldn't hurt, would it, Stephanie?' asked Mr. Kline, turning to his wife.

'I suppose not, Rupert,' responded Mrs. Kline.

The two of them walked to their nearest sweet shop, which happened to be right across the street. The shopkeeper, coincidentally, was the same shopkeeper that Charlie Bucket found his Golden Ticket from forty-five years before.

'E-every Wonka Bar?!' sputtered the shopkeeper once he heard the Klines' orders. 'B-but, sonny, I have other customers-!'

'I don't care about your other customers!' Mrs. Stephanie Kline screamed back. 'Everything belongs to my dear Ryan!'

'Y-yes, m'am,' sputtered the shopkeeper. 'R-right away, m'am!'

The shopkeeper did as he was told. He found every single Wonka Bar in his shop and gave it to the Klines. When they got home, Ryan refused to let his parents touch them.

'These are my Wonka Bars, so I should be the one to unwrap them!" Ryan Kline screamed. 'That Golden Ticket will be mine!'

"My beloved Ryan was sitting there, unwrapping Wonka Bars for hours and hours," explained Mrs. Kline, "until, one moment…"

Ryan Kline was unwrapping Wonka Bars and throwing the wrappers across the room, until he saw a flash of gold…

'Mommy!' screamed Ryan Kline happily. 'Daddy! A Golden Ticket is now mine!'

His parents ran into the kitchen where he was, and saw his Golden Ticket.

'Oh, Ryan!' said Mrs. Kline proudly. 'You did it!'

'You bet I did, Mommy!' beamed Ryan Kline happily. 'I found a Golden Ticket, and it's all mine!'

'I'm so proud of you, son!' said Mr. Kline happily.

* * *

"Every single Wonka Bar in the world is _mine_!" screamed Ryan as he continued his temper-tantrum. "Your explanation on how I found my Golden Ticket is _mine_! Mr. Wonka's factory is _mine_! Everything on earth is _mine_!"

"Turn it off!" exclaimed Grandma Josephine suddenly. "I can't _bear_ to listen to this disgusting brat anymore!"

Mr. Wonka turned off the television. "Wow," he said sadly, putting his head in his hands. "I can't believe that we're going to have _more_ naughty brats visiting this factory. At least the Oompa-Loompas will get the chance to perform in front of an audience again, though."

"Wow," said Grandma Georgina flatly. "I can't believe that we _actually_ found _one_ positive thing about these naughty brats."

"It's a miracle," replied Mr. Wonka sarcastically.

"Well, remember that Emma Perr didn't seem _too_ bad," Charlie reminded everyone.

"'I'm still going to remain cautious about these winners for now," said Mr. Wonka.

"I hope that we will find someone like Charlie to take over," said Mr. Bucket.

"Me too," said Mrs. Bucket, gently grabbing her husband's hand. "I hope so, too."

 **Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! You will find some more vital information about Alexis soon, though not in the next chapter. Thank you all to everyone who took their time to read and even just view my fanfiction. I really do appreciate you all, even if you don't review. All you guys keep me going. Thanks to mattTheWriter072 for even inspiring me to write this fanfic in the first place, with** _ **his**_ **next gen style fanfic, titled "Next in Line." You should check him out if you haven't already. :)**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, which features not one, but** _ **two**_ **naughty Golden Ticket winners! :o**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	7. Two More Golden Tickets Found

**Chapter 7: Two More Golden Tickets Found**

 **EDIT: This chapter has been edited slightly to give Charlotte Grimm a nationality (French) instead of being ambiguous.**

It was a bright and sunny morning at the Famous Chocolate Factory. Like usual, the Bucket family and Mr. Wonka were crowded around the television set, waiting for the news that another Golden Ticket was found.

"I wonder what nasty little beast is going to find a Golden Ticket today," mumbled Grandma Josephine.

Suddenly, as if on cue, a news report appeared on the screen. "FOURTH AND FIFTH GOLDEN TICKETS FOUND!" was what it said in gigantic letters.

"Oh, _great_!" said Grandpa George. " _Two_ brats found Golden Tickets today?"

"Oh, joy!" said Grandma Georgina blandly.

The news anchor continued. "The _fourth_ Golden Ticket has been found in Istanbul, Turkey, by a ten-year old boy named Adam Wood!"

Adam Wood had a pair of spotless blue jeans on, as well as a yellow shirt, with the words, "SHOULD I REALLY DO THAT?" in big, light blue letters. Unlike the other lucky winners, he was not holding his Golden Ticket up in the air and waving it around for all to see. Instead, both of his arms were down by his side, with his Golden Ticket in his right hand. He had an extremely shy and worried look on his face as he stared around at the mass amount of reporters, each of them asking him question after question after question, like a never-ending barrage of hailstones coming out of the sky.

"How did you manage to find your Golden Ticket?" a reporter asked him.

"My Golden Ticket?" asked Adam, in a shocked tone.

The reporter nodded.

"Oh, no!" cried Adam suddenly, shocking everyone but his mother, who was standing behind him. "Did I lose it?! What if I lose it? What if someone in here stole it?!"

Adam looked down, and he saw his Golden Ticket in his right hand, safe and sound.

"What if the Ticket that I am holding is not real?!" cried Adam, starting to hyperventilate. "What if it's not real?! Then I'll never be able to visit Mr. Wonka's factory!"

He began to breathe faster, faster, and faster, then, suddenly, without warning, he fainted on the floor, the Golden Ticket still in his hand.

"Sorry about that!" said Mrs. Wood, chuckling nervously at the reporters in front of her. "He...he does this quite a lot. He's a really big pessimist. I've tried to get him to change, but none of my methods have worked so far. "I-I'll take him up to his room so he can recover."

Meanwhile, back at the news station headquarters, another reporter was saying, "Umm...that was interesting. We will now switch you to the home of the _fifth_ Golden Ticket finder, an eleven-year old girl named Charlotte Grimm! We have some of our reporters interviewing her inside of her house, located in Paris, France!"

Charlotte Grimm was a rather tall girl for her age. She was wearing bright-red lipstick, and her face was covered with so much makeup that it was extremely hard for all the reporters at her house to not look away from her. She was wearing pink from head to toe, and her hair was blonde. It reached all the way down to her hips. Her Golden Ticket was in her left hand, and she was beaming with pleasure as cameras flashed, pictures were taken, and videos were recorded of her to be played on television sets all over the world. Her eyes were green, and she stared around at the action unfolding in her usually quiet house.

"Can you please give us some information about you, Charlotte?" one reporter asked.

"Why, certainly!" Charlotte smirked. "I absolutely _love_ looking and acting the best that I possibly can, and even have my own YouTube channel, titled, "Fashion Fiestas"! I have six million subscribers, and I even get love letters in the mail from some of them! Now, that's what I call a winner, don't you think?"

Suddenly, Charlotte turned her head towards the reporter that had last spoken to her. Her face was beginning to turn red with anger, and her beaming smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Get...out!" Charlotte said angrily, her voice filled with a hint of anger and disgust.

"Oops!" said the reporter, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to fart! Please excuse me!" he continued, getting even more nervous. "Do you think you can tell me how you found your Golden Ticket?"

"I said...GET...OUT! **"** she started to yell loudly, stomping towards the frightened reporter. "Burping, farting, all of that stuff is absolutely _disgusting_! Men and boys, they're all the same! They have no manners, and they think that they can do whatever they want, whenever they want to do it! They love to fart and burp and do other gross things every single day, and you know what? I'm tired of it!"

The reporter was frozen with fear as Charlotte continued yelling and ranting about her hatred of men and boys. "I-I didn't mean to fart, I told you that!" the reporter whimpered. "Honest! I'm sorry! Please show me mercy!"

"Well, I don't care whether you meant to do it on purpose or not!" Charlotte yelled at the top of her lungs. "You farted by me, which means that you must face the consequences!"

She hit the camera out of the reporter's hands, and it fell to the ground with a "THUD!". The screen went black as the lense was against the floor of her house. No one except for Charlotte, Charlotte's parents, and the reporters in her house knew what was going on.

"This interview…" yelled Charlotte loudly, "is over! Good-bye!" They heard a crunching sound as Charlotte stepped on the reporter's camera. Then, all that was seen after that...was static.

 **Author's note: I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter! How would you rate each child introduced so far, on a scale of 1 to 10 (with one being the brattiest and ten being the best)? Stay tuned for the next chapter, as it will feature vital information about Alexis! Also, here is a quick recap of all the introduced children so far:**

 **Marvin Trout - a humorless, conceited boy.**

 **Emma P. Perr- a girl who only thinks about ice-skating, and nothing else.**

 **Alexis Williams- a nice girl.**

 **Ryan Kline- a stingy boy.**

 **Adam Wood- a pessimistic boy.**

 **Charlotte Grimm- a prim girl.**

 **Like I said before, stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	8. The Wonka Bar Incident

**Chapter 8: The Wonka Bar Incident**

 **Author's note: I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! Just a word of caution, there will be some violence in this chapter, nothing gory or anything, just a little intense. Enjoy!**

Despite Alexis being known as the sweetest girl in her school, unfortunately, life was not always sweet for her. Here is where Phineas Troutbeck comes into this story.

Phineas was a muscular, bulky twelve-year old boy who played on his school's football team, and as a matter of fact, he was known as their best player. Unfortunately, though, he was also known as the school's official bully. He only used his brute strength to bring others down, never to bring them up. Every day, he would call Alexis names, such as "Little Miss Nice Girl" and "You polite little freak" and all the rest of it. At lunch, he would try to blame Alexis for starting fights, but because Phineas' explanations always sounded extremely stupid (he was horrible with excuses and explanations), Alexis fortunately never got in trouble.

Thanks to him, there is one day in his school that will live forever in infamy: The Wonka Bar Incident.

The day after the fifth Golden Ticket was found, Alexis was seen eating lunch. Due to improving circumstances, her mother had given her extra money for her to spend on extra things at school, such as chips, candy, and the like. Completely forgetting about the Golden Tickets for a second, Alexis said to herself, " _I am feeling especially good today, so I'll go buy myself a Wonka Bar to celebrate_!"

She walked over to the counter where the candies were sold. "One Wonka Bar, please," said Alexis, handing the lunch lady the money. She handed her the bar, and Alexis opened it. What she saw shocked her so much, that for a few seconds, all she could do was gape and stare.

She had found a Golden Ticket.

* * *

Pretty soon, everyone in the cafeteria was staring at Alexis. Everyone was quiet. Someone had to break the silence, but unfortunately, that someone was Phineas. Without warning, he started to run toward Alexis. He tripped her with his leg, and then he did something absolutely _unthinkable_ : He stole the Golden Ticket right out of her hand!

At this moment, Alexis finally had enough. She tried to grab the Ticket out of Phineas' hand. In response, Phineas slapped her in the face, causing her to fall down to the ground in a heap. Everyone was watching this scene unfold. Suddenly, someone shouted, "Hey! That's her Ticket! Give it back!" Soon after, the rest of the cafeteria was screaming at Phineas. "Give it back!" everyone yelled. "Give it back! Give it back! Give it back!" The yelling was so loud, that even the lunch ladies joined in on the chorus. "Give it back!" they shouted. Everyone started to stomp their feet, even the grown-ups. "Give it back! Give it back!" they stomped.

Suddenly, a loud, booming voice echoed through the entire cafeteria. "ENOUGH!" it yelled.

It was the school principal.

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I apologize that it was a little short. What do you think will happen next? Will Alexis get her Golden Ticket back? Or will something else happen? Will she** _ **ever**_ **get to go inside of Mr. Wonka's factory? Only I know! :)**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	9. The Encounter

**Chapter 9: The Encounter**

 **Author's note: It's time to see who will be victorious! Who do you think will win? Phineas or Alexis? If you don't have a solid guess, then you'll definitely find out now! On with the story!**

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW, ALL OF YOU!" screamed the school principal. The entire cafeteria immediately quieted down. You could have heard a pin drop. "And you too, Mrs. Hoover." continued the school principal, glaring at a woman. Mrs. Hoover was still stomping her feet and shouting, "Give it back! Give it back! Give it back!" She immediately quieted down once she noticed him in the room.

"Now, what's going on?" asked the principal. Immediately after he said this, he noticed the Golden Ticket in Phineas' hand. "Why, Phineas!" he cried, jumping about a foot in the air. "You've found a Golden Ticket!"

"Why, yes I did," smirked Phineas. "I almost didn't get it at all, because Alexis tried to steal it from me!"

The principal glared at Alexis. "Alexis, is that true?" he asked.

Alexis was frozen with fear. Phineas was giving her an evil glare, as if he was telling her, " _If you say anything about what happened, I will bully you for the rest of my life_!"

"Well," said the principal, "Seeing as you've not responded, I must regard you as guilty. I must give you...a detention."

Those dreadful words! " _A detention_!" Alexis was shook, and she looked like she was about to cry. "But, Mr. Davis-!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," said Mr. Davis, "but you leave me no choice. He took a pink slip out of his pocket. It was labelled: "DETENTION SLIP". He wrote Alexis' name on it. On the line marked "REASON", he put, "Stealing a Golden Ticket". He then turned to Phineas. "Don't you let anybody have it!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Take it straight home quickly, before you lose it! Run all the way and don't stop til you get there, you understand?"

Phineas nodded to Mr. Davis, then turned around to face Alexis before giving her an evil smirk. He then did as he was told, as Mr. Davis walked out of the cafeteria to go back to his office. "Have a great day, all of you!" he called out to everyone. "Alexis, see me in my office tomorrow morning, you understand?"

Alexis nodded sadly at Mr. Davis. As soon as he left the room, she started to cry.

* * *

Alexis was now walking home from school. She had a bandage on her face from the time that Phineas slapped her in the face. She was extremely depressed, trudging down the sidewalk to her house at the slowest rate possible.

"I-I almost won!" she cried. "It was _right there_ , in my hands, until that jerk Phineas stole it from me!"

"Stole what?" a man said, standing behind Alexis.

Alexis turned around. The man was wearing a red top hat, and he had a crop of golden hair on his head. He was wearing a plum-colored velvet coat, with brown pants. The man was smiling sweetly at Alexis.

"O-oh, I'm sorry," said Alexis. "I...I didn't mean to say that out loud." She stared at the man for a few seconds before finally realizing who he actually was. "Are...are you...Charlie Bucket?" she asked the man.

"Why, yes I am! I was just going on one of my afternoon strolls!" he chuckled. "How did you know?"

"I am your biggest fan!" exclaimed Alexis. She remembered what she was saying. "I...I didn't mean to say what I said out loud, please believe me."

"I believe you," said Charlie. "Now, can you please tell me what's the matter? I can tell that something's up."

"I won one of your Golden Tickets…." started Alexis.

"You did?!" exclaimed Charlie happily. "Can I please see it?"

"No," said Alexis sadly.

"Why not?" asked Charlie curiously.

"Because..." began Alexis, "I was holding it, then a bully came up to me, and he took the Ticket out of my hand, and when I tried to explain what happened, I got a detention!" Alexis showed Charlie Bucket the detention slip. "And...worst yet, he hit me when I tried to grab it back from him!"

She peeled back the bandage on her face, revealing deep scarlet bruises. She looked up at Charlie again, who was giving her the sweetest and most sympathetic smile imaginable. Once her eyes met his, she couldn't bear it anymore. She tossed herself into Charlie's arms and started to cry once more.

"It was _right there_!" she exclaimed again, through her tears.

Gripping her gently in his arms, Charlie asked her, " What's your name? And what was the name of this kid other kid again?"

"My name is Alexis Williams," she replied. "And the other kid's name was Phineas Troutbeck."

"Why, that nasty, disgusting brat!" Charlie exclaimed. "I remember watching his interview on TV, and he even admitted to obtaining his Golden Ticket by stealing it from someone-and you must've been that person! He'll pay for this!"

"N-no," said Alexis, getting sadder. "I-it's okay. It's his Golden Ticket now. I'll...I'll just have to accept that I'll never be able to visit your factory...ever." She started to cry even harder. "I even have footage shot by my dead father showing you and everyone else going inside the factory! I wished and wished every single day that I could be more like you, and the moment that happens, someone steals it away from me!"

Charlie hugged her lovingly, then stared straight into her light blue eyes. He pulled out a rectangular shaped object from one of the pockets in his coat. It was a Wonka Bar. "Here," said Charlie, handing her the bar. "Take it! It's yours!"

"I-I can't accept it," said Alexis.

"Why not?" asked Charlie.

"It-it's just time for me to accept that I'll be nothing but a lonely little girl!" she cried.

"Please," said Charlie gently.

"Oh, _all right_ ," said Alexis, politely taking the bar from Charlie's hands.

"But you have to promise me one thing," said Charlie seriously.

"What would that be?" asked Alexis.

"You _must_ promise me that you won't open it until lunchtime tomorrow," said Charlie.

"I promise, but why then?" asked Alexis. "W-what if Phineas Troutbeck steals it from me?"

She looked up to the spot where she last saw Charlie Bucket standing, but she saw no sign of him.

He was gone.

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! It sure is a long one, isn't it? I really tried to bring out the feelings of both Alexis and Charlie Bucket in their encounter with each other. I really hope that you enjoyed that! Fun fact: Mrs. Hoover was actually the name of not one, but two, lunch ladies that I had when I was in elementary school. One was a normal lunch lady, and one was a manager. I thought that it would be interesting to inject a bit of my personal life into my story. Be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter, which will introduce the seventh and eighth (final) Golden Ticket winners! Who do you think they will be? If you like, you can leave your guesses in the review section.**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	10. Mr Davis

**Chapter 10: Mr. Davis**

After everything that happened to her on that crazy day, Alexis Williams finally arrived at her own home. It was dark out, and Alexis was feeling extremely sad. She walked into the door of her house, and her mother was there to greet her, surprisingly.

"How was your day at school, dear?" Alexis' mother asked her daughter.

"Fine," murmured Alexis, extremely depressed, trudging up to her room.

"Darling, what's wrong?" asked Alexis' mother, gently grabbing onto one of her daughter's arms. Alexis slowly turned around, and a thick layer of bandaging was seen on the left side of her face.

"W-what's this?!" exclaimed Alexis' mother, starting to panic.

She slowly started to peel back the gigantic bandage.

"O-ow!" Alexis whimpered. "I-it hurts, Mommy!"

Alexis' mother saw same deep, scarlet bruises that she showed Charlie Bucket.

"Who did this?!" exclaimed Alexis' mother angrily. "Who dared to hurt you?!"

"I-I found a Golden Ticket...t-then, a boy named Phineas Troutbeck came up to me, and he stole it from my hands, a-and when I tried to get it back from him, h-he slapped me in the face, and I fell on the ground!"

Alexis started bawling her eyes out, and she buried her face into her mother's arms.

"Alexis, please get into the car," said her mother soothingly.

"W-why?" asked Alexis, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Darling, please get into the car," Alexis' mother said nicely, once again.

Alexis did as she was told.

"Where are we going, Mommy?" asked Alexis Williams curiously.

"We're going right to your school to slap some sense into that stupid, brainhead principal of yours," muttered her mother angrily. "Noah didn't die just to see all your dreams crushed by one idiot who thinks he can rule everyone in the world."

"M-mommy, it's okay," said Alexis nervously.

"No, it's not," responded her mother. "If this principal of yours thinks that this stuff is acceptable in this society, then he's nothing but a corrupt politician. He doesn't deserve to run a school, that's for sure."

* * *

A few minutes later, the two of them arrived at the school.

"I would like to see someone named Mr. Edison Davis," Alexis' mother spoke to the woman at the front desk.

The woman got up from her seat at the desk.

"Right this way, madam," ushered the secretary, guiding Alexis and her mother to a door that said: "PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE". To the right off the door was a golden plague that was labelled in black letters, "MR. DAVIS-PRINCIPAL".

"Come in!" said Mr. Davis with his booming voice.

Mr. Davis was sitting at his brown oak desk. A nameplate, in gold, like by the door, was present, and he, ironically, had pictures of his _own_ wife and children on his desk, and hanging all around his room, and on various bookshelves by the walls of his office, along with framed certificates, degrees, and various other awards. He was completely bald except for some brown hair around his ears, and he was wearing black oval glasses.

"Why, hello Alexis," said Mr. Davis seriously, looking at the scared girl. "It seems that you have come for your talk...rather early."

"That's exactly why I have come to talk to you," responded Alexis' mother.

"Why, Miss Williams!" smiled Mr. Davis, shaking Alexis' mother's hand happily. She was eager to get out of it. "What brings you here?"

"My daughter, Alexis," responded Alexis' mother. "I have come to you to talk about what I heard that happened at lunch this afternoon."

"Of course," responded Mr. Davis seriously, sitting back down at his desk, pushing up his glasses, and crossing his arms intimidatingly.

He looked at Alexis, who was shivering with fear, then at her mother, then back to Alexis, then back to her mother.

"It has come to my attention," said Mr. Davis seriously. "That your daughter had attempted to steal a Golden Ticket from one of our students. I will not tolerate that kind of behavior under any circumstances whatsoever."

"Does that excuse the fact that this...child nearly beat my daughter's face to a pulp?" Alexis' mother's voice raised slightly, and she once again peeled back her bandages, showing Mr. Davis the full extent of her daughter's injuries.

"Well, no, Miss Williams, but-" responded Mr. Davis, before being cut off.

"There's _no_ 'but's!" yelled Alexis' mother. "My Alexis would _never_ steal!"

"I'm afraid that all evidence points to the contrary," responded Mr. Davis, trying to defend himself.

"WHAT EVIDENCE?!" boomed Miss Williams angrily. "THE EVIDENCE OF A SCHOOL BULLY THAT HURTS OTHER KIDS?!"

"Well, Miss Williams-" stammered Mr. Davis.

"DON'T YOU 'MISS WILLIAMS' ME!" screamed Alexis' mother, her face red with fury. "I CAN'T _BELIEVE_ THAT YOU ARE DEFENDING SUCH HORRENDOUS ACTIONS!"

"I'm not defending-" stammered Mr. Davis.

"IF YOU WEREN'T DEFENDING HIM, THEN YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING!" yelled Alexis' mother, causing the room to shake slightly and spit to come out of her mouth. "I GREW UP BEING YELLED AT, SCREAMED AT, AND ABUSED, AND I WILL _NOT_ ALLOW THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR TO CONTINUE TO HAPPEN TO MY DAUGHTER IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!"

"I-I'm sure that we could work something out-" sputtered Mr. Davis.

"THEN PUNISH THE CHILD FOR GOSH SAKES!" screamed Miss Williams in fury. "NOT ONLY HAS HE BULLIED MY ALEXIS, I HAVE SEEN SOME OF HER FRIENDS COME OVER TO HER AND COMPLAIN ABOUT THE _SAME_ CHILD! _DO SOMETHING_!"

"M-Miss Williams-" shook Mr. Davis.

"DO YOU TREAT YOUR OWN WIFE AND CHILDREN THE SAME WAY YOU TREAT THESE POOR KIDS?!" screamed Alexis' mother, pointing to a picture showing Mr. Davis with his family. " _DO YOU_?!"

Mr. Davis' face turned red. He became extremely flustered, and began ushering the two people out of his office.

"Miss Williams, we came here to talk about your daughter's misbehavior, not about my family," Mr. Davis said. He looked down at Alexis. "Alexis, see me in my office at 8 'o'clock tomorrow morning, otherwise, you will be sure to face some rather _serious_ consequences, you understand?"

"Y-yes, Mr. Davis," stammered Alexis Williams.

"Good night to both of you," Mr. Davis said, closing the door on both of them.


	11. Another Chance

**Chapter 11: Another Chance**

Miss Williams was gripping her daughter's hand and stomping out of the school with steam coming out of her nostrils. Her face was as red as a tomato.

"Why, that nasty, disgusting-!" murmured Alexis' mother angrily. "What a waste of time to talk to that piece of dirty rubbish!"

Alexis' mother got into her car angrily, slightly shaking it, and Alexis got in and buckled her seatbelt after her.

"He'll get what's coming to him!" murmured Alexis' mother angrily.

She slowly turned to face her daughter. Her face had turned back to her normal color, and she had a sweet, sympathetic smile on her face.

"I'm going to make it up to you," Alexis' mother smiled at her daughter.

"Huh?" said Alexis cluelessly.

"I'm going to get you a special treat," smiled her mother.

Miss Williams started her car, and a few minutes later, they arrived at a location that was called, "THE WONDERFUL WONKA BAR SHOPPE".

The Wonderful Wonka Bar Shoppe looked like an old-fashioned café. It was an outside business, and it had a blue and white canopy over a window, and its sign was big and bright, shining through the darkness. Tables were seen on the outside of the business, and a black fence was surrounding it. Light fixtures were seen throughout the area of fenced tables to make sure the business stayed nice and bright anytime as well.

"I'm sure that I have some spare change somewhere," murmured Alexis' mother, searching through her purse for any hint of money. "Come on, come on…"

While her mother was searching around in her purse for any source of income to spend on a Wonka Bar, Alexis suddenly saw a man by a table. He was rather hard to make out from her distance because of the darkness and shadows, but once she came closer, she realized who he was. He was none other than, Charlie Bucket! He was sitting by a table and enjoying his peaceful and quiet evening.

"Charlie!" said Alexis happily, running up to him.

"Why, hello, Alexis!" said Charlie Bucket happily, hugging her. "What brings you here?"

"My mother tried to talk to the school principal about my detention, but he still wouldn't listen!" screamed Alexis Williams.

"That man should not be a principal," remarked Charlie Bucket.

"Agreed," responded Alexis Williams. "My mother took me here to try to cheer me up."

"Where is she anyways?" asked Charlie Bucket curiously.

"She's over by the parking lot looking for some money," responded Alexis Williams.

Suddenly, both of them heard the mother's voice. She came by them.

"Ahhh!" she said positively. "All that I have!"

She happily held up a single coin-a dime, glimmering in the light fixtures.

"Come on, Alexis," her mother said happily, grabbing her daughter and gently guiding her by the service window. "Let's go get you something special!"

Charlie Bucket suddenly grabbed onto Miss William's right arm.

"Let me pay," he smiled.

"Oh, you're such a gentleman!" Alexis' mother said happily.

Charlie Bucket grabbed _his_ own wallet and pulled out his own dime, and gave it to Alexis' mother.

"Take it," Charlie Bucket smiled.

"Oh, you're such a fine, young man!" exclaimed Alexis' mother happily, looking sweetly at Charlie.

"It's the least I can do," smiled Charlie Bucket. "You have such a wonderful daughter."

Alexis and her mother walked up to the counter and ordered a Wonka Bar. They came back, and Alexis was seen holding it in her hands.

"Here," said Charlie politely. "Take this, too."

He handed her a ten-dollar bill, and when he did, Alexis' mother's mouth hung like a door on a hinge. She was completely unable to speak. Alexis looked back at her Wonka Bar. "WONKA CHOCOLATE TALES", it said on the wrapper.

"That one was just released yesterday," smiled Charlie Bucket.

"My Daddy loved chocolate," smiled Alexis Williams. "Especially yours."

Alexis looked back at her Wonka Bar, then made her hand go back and forth on the wrapper so that it made a crackly noise in the quiet night.

"My dear, please open it!" said Alexis' mother happily.

"Open it," smiled Charlie Bucket, looking straight at Alexis.

She tore off of the wrapper, and then the inner layer of tinfoil. Once again, she got a plain bar of chocolate, and nothing more.

"I'm OK," smiled Alexis Williams.

Unlike last time, she didn't cry. She cracked the Wonka's Chocolate Tales bar into four strips, along the seams of the bar that most chocolates have. She gave one to Charlie Bucket, one to her mother, and she kept one for herself.

"Who's the fourth one for, my dear?" Alexis' mother asked, looking at her daughter.

Happy tears started to stream down Alexis' face, which started to turn a light red.

"It's for Daddy," smiled Alexis Williams, tossing the strip of chocolate in the air.

Strangely enough, the strip never came back down. The three of them looked up, and they saw stars and constellations in the sky.

"Where'd the bar go?" asked Charlie Bucket.

"It just...disappeared," remarked Alexis' mother, looking up at the beautiful night sky.

"It didn't disappear," smiled Alexis Williams, pointing. "It's right there."

Alexis was seen pointing. Suddenly, clouds covered all the stars, and all that the trio could see was sparkling gold dust, floating through the sky, then slowly crackling away.

"You will always be mine, Alexis," said a quiet, mysterious voice.

"D-daddy?" said Alexis, speaking to no one in particular.

Some of the clouds started to clear away, and Alexis could have sworn that they looked like they were in the shape of her long-lost father.


	12. The Seventh Winner and the Miracle

**Chapter 10: The Seventh Winner and the Miracle**

While Alexis was getting ready for school, it was announced that the seventh Golden Ticket had been found.

"Now there's only one Golden Ticket left!" exclaimed Grandpa Joe.

Charlie smiled at him.

"It's probably going to be found by another brat," murmured Mr. Wonka.

"I doubt it," smiled Charlie.

"The seventh Golden Ticket," said the reporter on the scene, "has been found in Ontario, Canada, by a nine-year old girl named Madison Pottle!"

Madison Pottle was a medium-sized girl. She had a white dress on, as well as a white bow tied on her blonde-brown hair. She had thin legs, as well as medium thick arms. She was wearing white high-heeled shoes on her feet. She was beaming with pleasure at the cameramen and reporters surrounding her and asking her questions.

"Hey, Madison!" said one reporter happily.

"Why, how are you, sweetie?" beamed Madison Pottle, waving her Golden Ticket around in the air wildly. "You had better consider yourself lucky that you have the opportunity to come face to face with the prettiest, most perfect girl in the world!"

Madison Pottle turned to face her mother. "Is my hair nice and straight? Are there any wrinkles in my dress? Is my lipstick nice and bright?"

"Calm down, my dear!" replied her mother. "Calm down! You don't have to worry! You look just fine!"

"Er-hem," said one reporter, "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but can you tell us about yourself?"

Madison's mother replied, "My daughter is so sweet, but she's always worried about the smallest little things! If I were to move _anything_ around in this house, and she found out, she would literally take a tape measure to put it back in its right place!"

"That's because I want everything to be absolutely _perfect_! I can't stand people who aren't perfect! They gross me out!"

"How did you find your Golden Ticket?" another reporter asked.

"Well, you see, gentlemen of the press," Madison Pottle began, "I was searching through the Internet and looking at all those fashion websites and beauty articles, and I found one article that said I was 0.000000000000000000000000000000001 ounces underweight, and I just couldn't _bear_ that fact one bit! I _must_ be the perfect weight! And so, you lucky gentlemen, I decided to buy a Wonka Bar to fix that problem. After all, everyone knows chocolate and junk food makes people fat. I mean, look at Augustus Gloop and what eating so much chocolate got _him_ into! Coincidentally, that same Wonka Bar that I bought also had a Golden Ticket inside it!"

"How does it feel to be one of eight people to be able to go inside Mr. Wonka's factory for the first time in forty-five years?" asked a third reporter.

"Four out of five kids back then-Augustus Gloop, as I mentioned before, Violet Beauregarde, Veruca Salt, and Mike Teavee all had major flaws that affected them during their tour back then. However, _I'm_ different. Isn't that right, Daddy?"

"You're one-hundred percent correct, my pumpkin," responded Mr. Pottle, smiling at his famous daughter.

"Ugh, don't call me that in front of the press!" Madison Pottle said, trying to hide a smile. "You're embarrassing me! I'm being broadcast all over the world, on every existing television, and I will be appearing in every major newspaper in the universe! Please don't soften my image!"

"Whatever you say, my pet," responded Mr. Pottle.

"Anyways," continued Madison Pottle, "as I was saying, each of these four kids had a flaw that affected them during their tour years ago. However, with me being absolutely perfect, I have a one-hundred percent chance of being victorious out of whatever these other seven kids will be!"

"Quite right, darling," beamed Mrs. Pottle, putting her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Mom!" exclaimed Madison Pottle, looking at her mother in disapproval.

"Well," said Grandpa Joe, "she is a truly _interesting_ child!"

"Indeed," replied Mr. Wonka.

* * *

A few hours later, Alexis was at school. It was lunchtime, and after the unfair talk with Mr. Davis, followed by all of the schoolwork she had to do, she was completely exhausted. Suddenly, after she was done eating her school lunch, she remembered the Wonka Bar that Charlie Bucket had given her on the way home from school the day before.

'"You _must_ promise me that you won't open it until lunchtime tomorrow,"' she remembered him saying.

She gripped the Wonka Bar right between her two hands. "WONKA'S WHIPPLE SCRUMPTIOUS FUDGEMALLOW DELIGHT", it said on the wrapper.

" _How interesting_!" Alexis thought to herself. " _This is the exact kind of chocolate bar that Charlie Bucket won his Golden Ticket from forty-five years ago_!"

She carefully peeled off the wrapper, then the inner layer of tin foil…then, she saw _another_ flash of gold…

Her heart stood still.

"You've found a Golden Ticket!" an excited child exclaimed. "Look, everyone! Alexis found the last Golden Ticket!"

Just like last time, everyone dropped everything that they were doing and stared at Alexis. It was a magic moment. Suddenly, Alexis felt someone breathing down the back of her neck. This person was none other than...Phineas Troutbeck.

"Two Golden Tickets are better than one, I always say!" Phineas smirked. He tried to reach for Alexis' Ticket.

Alexis was too fast for him this time. She darted away from her table and out of the cafeteria in a matter of seconds. Phineas started to run after her as well. "Hey!" yelled Phineas to Alexis as she continued running faster and faster. "Give me that Golden Ticket! It's mine!"

He chased her down the hallways. He chased her out of the school. He even chased her outside of the school!

Suddenly, at one point, Alexis tried to run, but she realized that she couldn't.

She was cornered.

"Well, well, well!" said Phineas Troutbeck evilly. "Look who we have here! Oh, Alexis! How the tables have turned! Now, it looks like you'll have no other choice but to hand over your Golden Ticket to me!"

"B-but, why do you want another Golden Ticket?" stammered Alexis. "Y-you already have one!"

"Heh," Phineas responded. "You're right about that part! The reason that I want your Golden Ticket is because you don't deserve to go to Mr. Wonka's factory! Mr. Wonka won't like a nice, polite girl like you! He'll like a brave, daring boy like me!"

Phineas' left hand came closer and closer to Alexis', ready to steal her precious Golden Ticket away from her once again.

"That's _enough_!" said a voice coming from behind them. The voice sounded very much like Charlie Bucket's. In fact, it _was_ Charlie Bucket!

"Charlie!" gasped Alexis happily.

"Don't you dare try to fool me with that gag!" Phineas yelled.

"What gag?" asked Alexis.

"The "Say-There's-Someone-Behind You-So That When-I-Look-Away-You-Run-Away-From-Me" gag, that's what!" exclaimed Phineas.

Suddenly, right when Phineas was going to steal the Golden Ticket from Alexis' hand, Charlie grabbed Phineas' arms tightly and refused to let go.

"P-please!" begged Phineas. "Let me go! She stole my Golden Ticket from me and I was just trying to get it back!"

"You mean, _you_ stole _her_ Golden Ticket," responded Charlie Bucket sternly. "Now, I won't let you go until you say sorry to Alexis _right now_ ," he commanded.

"I-I'm sorry, Alexis!" whimpered Phineas. Charlie let him go, and he ran away, crying. Taking his hand in hers, Charlie said, "Let's get you home, all right? I think that you have had enough school for one day, don't you think?"

"Definitely!" responded Alexis happily, looking up at Charlie, who was smiling down at her.

" _She's such a wonderful child_!" Charlie thought to himself as Alexis told him where her home was. " _She would make the best heir ever_!"

 **Author's note: Thank you for reading this chapter! It seems that all the Golden Tickets have been found, which means that the factory tour will be coming up! As a matter of fact, the factory tour will start in the next chapter. Unfortunately, I will probably not be able to publish another chapter tomorrow due to personal stuff going on. If I do not publish a chapter tomorrow, then I will definitely publish a chapter on Monday! I thank you all for reading my fanfic, and viewing it, and reviewing it! Stay tuned for the next chapter everyone, and I hope that you all have a great night (or day, depending on where you live) Fun fact: September 13 was Roald Dahl Day, a day commemorating Roald Dahl's birthday! He would have been 102 this year! O_O**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	13. The Beginning of the Tour

**Chapter 11: The Beginning of the Tour**

 **PineappleKing23, thank you so much for favoriting me and my story! I really appreciate it! I'm glad that you think that my characters are interesting!**

 **TheIndividualist, I am so happy that you love my story! I really love Alexis, too! She was one of my most favorite characters to write in this story! You asked for more, didn't you? Well, it looks like your wish came true! The next chapter is now here!**

 **On with the story!**

The day of the tour, February 1st, 2009, finally arrived a few days later. Inside the factory, the group was making preparations.

"I don't want to go anywhere near those kids!" exclaimed Grandma Josephine. "They will cause nothing but trouble!"

"I agree!" said Grandpa George.

"I agree, too!" said Grandma Georgina. "What about you, Grandpa Joe?"

"I'm going with Mr. Wonka and Charlie," responded Grandpa Joe. "It will get me some exercise, and I will be able to relive some old memories at the same time!"

"Mom? Dad?" asked Charlie. "What about you?"

"No, thank you, my dear," said Mrs. Bucket. "I'd rather watch over the three other old people."

"I'd rather stay with my wife!" said Mr. Bucket, blushing at Mrs. Bucket.

"Fine," sighed Mr. Wonka. "If you wish to stay away from the children, go to the Senior Citizens and Oompa-Loompas Retirement Room. They won't go in there. We'll alert you when the tour is over, then you can come out."

"Fine," said Mr. Bucket, leading everyone away. "Let's go, everyone."

Right after Mr. Bucket said this, the clock began to strike ten. "Come on, everyone!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka. "Let's go!"

Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe stepped outside of the factory and saw the eight lucky Golden Ticket winners. Charlie saw Alexis standing at the very back of the line with her mother. Everyone had brought both of their parents aside from her.

"Welcome, my friends!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka happily, extending his arms out to the children standing in front of him. "Welcome to the factory! Can you please come forward, my dears? Be sure to bring your parents, and your Golden Tickets, then tell me your names!"

Marvin Trout stepped up to face Mr. Wonka. "I'm Marvin Trout," he said.

"Oh, my dear boy!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka, shaking Marvin's hand so furiously that it seemed like it would come off. "Welcome! I _do_ hope that you will enjoy today! I _know_ you will! Mrs. Trout? And Mr. Trout? Welcome, welcome! Step right over there, please! _That's_ the way! Thank you!"

Emma P. Perr was the next child to step up to Mr. Wonka. "My name," she said, "is Emma P. Perr."

"Oh, my dear Emma Pepper!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka excitedly. "It's _so_ nice to meet you!"

"It's 'P. Perr'," smiled Emma sweetly, "although I _am_ a huge fan of pepper. I'm not really a big fan of salt, though. I don't really like the taste of it."

"Come along, dear," said Mrs. Perr, gently nudging her daughter along.

"Charming!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka, spinning around on one foot with excitement. " _There_ you go! _That's_ the way! Right by Marvin Flounder, I mean _Trout_! Sorry about that! _Do_ forgive me!"

The rest of the kids came forward to show their Golden Tickets and to almost get their arms get shaken off their shoulders by the extraordinarily hyper Mr. Wonka. Ryan Kline… Adam Wood… Charlotte Grimm… Phineas Troutbeck, and Madison Pottle. Last but not least, a nervous little voice whispered, "Alexis Williams."

"Well, well, well!" cried Mr. Wonka, leaping about a foot in the air. "So _there_ you are! Charlie's told me _a lot_ of good things about you, I assure you! It's so good to have you here! And this? Your mother? Welcome, welcome! I'm absolutely delighted! Enraptured! Entranced! Is everyone in safely? Eight children? Yes? On we go, then!"

As the gates closed, Alexis lost all sight of the outside world. "Can someone please close the red door back there?" Mr. Wonka called back to the group. "Thank you!"

Alexis looked around at the sight surrounding her. The corridor that she was in was _enormous_! And surrounding her were the smells of melting chocolate and roasting marshmallows and frying bacon and vanilla and coconuts and fresh air and oranges and caramel and freshly mowed grass…

Deep in the heart of the factory, everyone could hear a gigantic roar of energy, as if the biggest machine in the world was operating it's wheels at speeds previously unheard of.

"It's _so_ warm!" said Alexis happily.

"It smells so beautiful, too!" her mother responded back.

"Hey, everyone!" shouted Mr. Wonka over the noise. "I _almost_ forgot!" He pointed his gold-topped cane at Charlie Bucket. "Now, this is Charlie Bucket!" he said excitedly. "He himself was a Golden Ticket winner forty-five years ago! Right next to him is his Grandpa Joe, who accompanied him!"

"It's nice to meet you, everyone!" said Charlie Bucket, speaking to everyone but secretly smiling at Alexis, his favorite Golden Ticket winner. Alexis smiled back at him.

"I hope that you will enjoy the tour!" said Grandpa Joe happily.

"I know _I_ will!" said Mrs. Perr excitedly. "When I was a little girl-!" Everyone was seen staring at her. "I mean, when I was a little girl, I always dreamed of going inside your factory, Mr. Wonka!"

" _That's_ the spirit!" said Mr. Wonka, smiling at Mrs. Perr.

"Excuse me for asking, Mr. Wonka, but why is it so warm in here?" asked Mr. Wood, Adam's father. Adam, if you remember, was the pessimistic boy who always worried about everything.

"Yeah, why?" said Adam worriedly. "What if we all get too warm in here? What if we all pass out from heat exhaustion?"

"Not to worry, my dear boy!" said Mr. Wonka, smiling at Adam. "That can't _possibly_ happen! By the way, it _has_ to be kept warm in here because my workers are used to an _extremely_ hot climate!"

"Okay," said Marvin Trout, putting a hand on his swelled head and thinking. "But who _are_ these workers? I am interested to know what kind of people you employ, Mr. Wonka."

"You'll find out soon enough, Marvin Carp!" said Mr. Wonka excitedly. "Please be patient!"

"Marvin _Trout_ ," said Marvin, getting slightly annoyed. "Not 'Carp'."

"I _do_ wish you wouldn't mumble," said Mr. Wonka, "because I can't hear a single word that you're saying! Please be sure to hang up your jackets and everything on those pegs over there! Is everyone good? Now! Onward!"

A few minutes after he said this, Mr. Wonka turned right into another corridor. As the party was half walking and half running to keep up with Charlie, Mr. Wonka, and Grandpa Joe, Alexis had just enough time to read words on a door that they were passing by. "CHOCOLATE CANDY CORN TAXI CABS", the door said.

"No time to go in!" called Mr. Wonka "No time!"

"COLD DESERTS", the next door said.

"That room is _amazing_!" cried Charlie Bucket. "It may look like a desert inside, but everything in there is made of rich, creamy ice cream!"

"But how _do_ we know what it looks like?" asked Marvin Trout. "Why can't we go in?"

"We _may_ visit a room similar to it later on if everyone behaves," said Mr. Wonka, glaring at Phineas Troutbeck. "Anyways, can you _please_ stop mumbling? Thank you!"

Mr. Wonka, Charlie, Grandpa Joe, and the eight children and their parents continued down the corridor. Soon, they turned left.

Then left again.

Then right.

Then left.

Then right.

Then right again.

Then left.

"Don't let go of my hand, Alexis," said Alexis' mother to her daughter. "It would be _terrible_ to get lost in here!"

"It most _certainly_ would!" said Mr. Wonka, happening to overhear her. "We wouldn't want to lose anyone at _this_ stage of the tour, would we not? Oh, dear me, no!"

"Why are we going _down_?" asked Marvin Trout.

"Because," said Mr. Wonka, "my dear Marvin Guppy, all of the most important rooms in the factory are underground! They're enormous! They're bigger than football fields! Down here, I have no limit- so long as I hollow it out."

Marvin chose to ignore Mr. Wonka. Soon, they all came to a door on which it said: "THE CHOCOLATE ROOM".

Mr. Wonka took a gigantic key-ring from a pocket inside of his plum-colored velvet coat. He inserted the smallest one into the keyhole, and happily exclaimed, "This is one of the most important rooms in the entire factory! It's the heart of the entire business! It's the nerve center of the entire operation! It's so _beautiful_ , too! I insist upon my rooms being beautiful! I can't _abide_ ugliness in factories! _In_ we go, then! But do be careful, my dear children! Don't lose your heads! Don't get overexcited! Keep very calm!"

The eight kids and fifteen grown-ups- twenty-three in people in all- forced their way into the room, and oh, what a lovely sight that now met their eyes! There was a lovely valley, and bushes everywhere, and yellow flowers- buttercups, to be exact- and green grass growing all over the place. Plants of all shapes and sizes we growing along the riverbank of a river filled with what looked like brownish-muddy water. The group looked at the river. Halfway across the it, there was a waterfall was present, and it went crashing down into a whirlpool of froth and spray.

"It's polluted," said Mr. Perr, Emma's father, looking at the river. "Something's ruined your water supply, hasn't it, Mr. Wonka?"

."That's chocolate," said Grandpa Joe.

" _That's_ chocolate?" cried Emma in shock.

"And look at my waterfall!" said Mr. Wonka excitedly. "It pounds the chocolate! It beats it up! It makes it light and frothy! No other factory mixes its chocolate by waterfall, even after all these years! Do you see my pipes as well? They suck up the chocolate and carry it away, all over the factory! Thousands and thousands of gallons an hour, my dear children!"

The group simply stood and stared. They were staggered. They were dumbfounded.

"It's beautiful," said Alexis, her eyes filled with wonder and excitement.

"Yeah, it's very beautiful," responded Charlie Bucket.

"Do you like my meadow?" asked Mr. Wonka. "Please try a blade, please do! It's _so_ delectable! It's called swudge! It's made of a soft, minty sugar that I invented years and years ago!"

"You can eat the grass?" asked Alexis.

"Of course you can," smiled Grandpa Joe.

" _Everything_ in this room is edible!" smiled Mr. Wonka. "Even _I'm_ edible! But that is called 'cannibalism', my dear children, and is in fact frowned upon in most societies! Yeah!"

"Now, go on!" said Charlie Bucket, smiling at the children and their parents. "Enjoy!"

Immediately, everyone went their own separate ways. Emma was by the riverbank when she shrieked, "What _is_ it? It's a little person! It's a little man! Right there below the waterfall!"

Everyone stopped and stared.

"Are they real people?" asked Ryan Kline.

"Of course they're real people!" said Grandpa Joe. "They're Oompa-Loompas!"

"Oompa-Loompas?" asked Marvin Trout.

"Imported directly from Loompaland," said Charlie Bucket proudly.

"Loompaland?" responded Marvin Trout. "There's no such place! They must be robots! You can't stump me, I assure you!"

Everyone simply turned away from the irritating boy. Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe spent the next few minutes explaining how the Oompa-Loompas were found.

"I must warn you, though," concluded Mr. Wonka, "They are rather mischievous. They like making jokes. They like dancing and music, and they absolutely _love_ to sing! I expect that you'll hear a good deal of singing from them from time to time."

Suddenly, everyone heard some yelling and whimpering over by the chocolate river. Phineas Troutbeck had Alexis Williams cornered once again.

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this Chapter! It's another long one, isn't it? What do you think will happen in the next chapter? If you like, you can leave your guesses in the review section. :) Fun fact: Marvin's "Okay..." quote was a reference to an early draft of CatCF, I hope you enjoyed that. Marvin's Oompa-Loompa argument is also a reference to an early draft of CatCF, as stated on the author's note on chapter 3. When I read that draft, I really enjoyed it, and decided to make Marvin Trout have his own argument. Throughout this chapter, there are also many, many references to the 1971 and 2005 movies (this story takes place in the book universe), let's see how many that you can find. :) Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will feature the first elimination.**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	14. Phineas Troutbeck Gets Bullied

**Chapter 12: Phineas Troutbeck Gets Bullied**

 **Matt, thank you for suggestion with Adam Wood! As I said in the PM, I am not planning to eliminate him until towards the end of the tour, so you have some time to think of something. :)**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, thank you so much for following and favoriting my story! I am so happy that you like it! My schedule is that I plan to upload one new story chapter per day, so look forward to that. :)**

 **On with the story! :D**

"Give me that!" yelled Phineas to Alexis. She was holding a buttercup in her hand, and she was coming closer and closer to edge of the chocolate river.

"Phineas, please!" Mr. Wonka called out to him. "She didn't do anything to you! Leave her alone!"

"Oh, yes she did!" responded Phineas. "She actually managed to find a Golden Ticket, that's what she did to me! _I'm_ the one that you deserve to like, not snobby, polite girl Alexis! Now, give me that buttercup _now_ , Alexis! Otherwise, I'll push you into the chocolate river, you hear?"

Alexis was frozen with fear. She couldn't move. Suddenly, Phineas lunged toward Alexis. Fortunately, Alexis managed to move out of the way before Phineas could grab her. Unfortunately for Phineas, _he_ was the one that fell into the chocolate river.

"Help!" yelled Phineas Troutbeck. "Help! Save me!"

"Mr. Wonka!" cried Mr. Troutbeck, Phineas' mother. "Save him! He can't swim!"

"Help!" said Mr. Wonka sarcastically. "Police! Murder!"

As Phineas Troutbeck continued to flail around in the river, everyone noticed that one of the pipes was coming closer and closer to him. It went down into the river, creating a giant whirlpool, and Phineas was sucked right into it.

"Help!" cried Phineas. "Please! Show me mercy!"

There was no saving him now. A few seconds after he said this, he was sucked under the river completely.

"Where is he?" snapped Mrs. Troutbeck.

"Watch the pipe," said Mr. Wonka, pointing to the pipe that Phineas got sucked into.

"How long is he going to stay down, Daddy?" asked Madison Pottle.

"Call a plumber!" shouted Ryan Kline.

Suddenly, Phineas emerged, his body seen clearly through the glass pipe. He was shooting up like a missile coming up a tank.

"Phineas!" shouted Mr. Troutbeck. "Come back!"

"My dear Phineas!" screamed Mrs. Troutbeck. "He'll be made into marshmallows in five seconds!"

"Impossible, my dear lady!" cried Mr. Wonka. "Unthinkable! That's absurd!"

"Why?" snapped Mrs. Troutbeck.

"Because that pipe doesn't go to the Marshmallow Room!" responded Mr. Wonka. "That pipe, the one that Phineas went up, just so happens to lead to the room where I make my brand new Fruity Nutty Fiesta bars!"

"You terrible man!" yelled Mrs. Troutbeck. "He'll be the fruit, I suppose!"

"Or the nuts!" cried Mrs. Pottle, Madison's mother, shocked.

"He always was a nut," said Mr. Troutbeck.

"He was _not_!" snapped Mrs. Troutbeck.

"Well, he is now," said Mr. Troutbeck.

"Oh, my dear sir!" said Mr. Wonka. " _Please_ don't talk like that! You're embarrassing me terribly. I promise you that your darling boy will be perfectly safe. Well, maybe with a few modifications or something like that."

" _Modifications_?!" screamed Mrs. Troutbeck. My dear Phineas!"

"I'm joking!" giggled Mr. Wonka. "I'm terribly sorry."

"If my Phineas is safe, then take him to me right this instant!" snapped Mrs. Troutbeck.

"Geez," said Mr. Wonka quietly. "Bossy, bossy. That's all they are these days."

Mr. Wonka flicked his fingers three times, _click-click-click_ , and up came an Oompa-Loompa. "Would you like to take Mr. and Mrs. Troutbeck up to the Fruit and Nuts Room to help them find their son, Phineas? He's just gone up the pipe."

The Oompa-Loompa took one look at Mrs. Troutbeck and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh, _do_ control yourself!" said Mr. Wonka. "Pull yourself together! Mrs. Troutbeck doesn't think that it's at all funny!"

"You can say that again!" said Mrs. Troutbeck.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Troutbeck!" waved Mr. Wonka as the Oompa-Loompa escorted the two distraught parents away. "And Mr. Troutbeck! It was nice to meet you! Goodbye! Adieu! Auf Wiedersehen! Gesundheit! I'll be seeing you later…!"

Suddenly, the Oompa-Loompas across the river began banging on a number of tiny drums, and hopping and jumping around happily to the beat.

"What _are_ they doing?" asked Marvin Trout.

"Why, I believe they're going to sing us a little song!" said Mrs. Perr happily. She paused, realizing what she just said. "I think."

"Up the pipe!" sang the Oompa-Loompas. "Up the pipe! Up the pipe!"

" _Up the pipe! Thar she blows!_

 _Faster, higher! There he goes!_

 _To the Fruit-Nut Room he rises!_

 _Hope that pipe can take all sizes!_

 _If he was nice, he would not_

 _Be heading for the fudging pot._

 _But, as he was real cruel and mean,_

 _Never again will he be seen!_ "

In the pipe, Phineas Troutbeck was scared out of his mind. Despite how high he was, he could hear the Oompa-Loompas singing loud and clear, and he did not like it one bit. " _I have a strange feeling about this_ ," thought Phineas Troutbeck as he continued going higher and higher up the pipe. The Oompa-Loompas continued singing:

" _Every day, he would bully_

 _The plump, the lean, the tall, the woolly._

 _He'd bully Gabe, he'd bully Matt, and tiny Tim._

 _Now, it's our turn to bully him!_ "

"N-no!" gurgled Phineas, who was almost drowning in chocolate. "P-please! Save me! I'm sorry for bullying people. I-I'll never do it again! I'll never bully anyone for the rest of my life!"

" _He was, oh Phineas T.,_

 _The nastiest person we'd ever want to see._

 _He would never, no matter how hard he tried,_

 _Or worked, or cried,_

 _Bring any fun_

 _Or happiness to anyone_!"

"N-no!" shivered Phineas in the chocolate. "T-that's not true! I-I promise that I will change my ways!"

" _So what we do, in cases such_

 _As this, we use the gentle touch._

 _Carefully, we will take this brat_

 _And turn him into something that_

 _Will give great joy to everyone-_

 _Like a rocking horse! What happiness, what fun!_

 _A doll, or even a ball-_

 _Oh, what a fate for a boy to befall!_

 _But this disgusting boy_

 _Lacked so much fun, so much joy_

 _That we decided, "The time is ripe!_

" _To send him shooting up the pipe!"_

 _Watch as knives cut and slice,_

 _And we add some sugar and spice!_

 _We'll shift and shake_

 _And really bake_

 _Him, and stick it with a fork!_

 _Don't throw away the scraps today,_

 _Because we love candied pork!_ "

"P-please!" cried Phineas, tears beginning to fall down his face and going to into the chocolate. "I don't want to become fudge and pork! I _promise_ that I'll change my ways!"

" _Oh, Phineas! He once was loathed everywhere,_

 _But soon, everyone will declare,_

" _I have not a single grudge_

 _From eating Phineas Fruit and Troutbeck fudge!"_

"How, wonderful!" clapped Charlie Bucket, applauding the Oompa-Loompas' performance. "Aren't they delightful? Aren't they charming? But you must not believe a single word that they say! It's _all_ nonsense, every bit of it!"

 **Author's note: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I apologize that Phineas' song ended up being a lot like Augustus Gloop's. Fun Fact: The "Up the Pipe! " section up to "will he be seen!" as well as the "candied pork" stanzas is a reference to the CatCF West End musical, to a song named "Auf Wiedersehen Augustus Gloop". I thought it would be nice to include a reference to it in the story, but I suppose that it does end up making it even more similar to Augustus Gloop's song than I intended. I will try to come up with more different songs in future chapters, although I am not really the best at rhyming. The boat ride will be next, so stay tuned!**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	15. The River Cruise

**Chapter 13: The River Cruise**

 **MysteriousMaker1185,** **Thanks so much for your review! Phineas sure needed to go as soon as possible, didn't he? I am glad that you enjoyed the musical reference. "Juicy" is one of my favorite songs from it, and I plan for one of the future Oompa-Loompa songs to have a "Juicy" reference in it. :) I am glad that you enjoyed the conversation between Phineas' parents and Mr. Wonka, I intentionally made it reminiscent of the Mrs. Gloop/Willy Wonka conversation in "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory". Thank you for your continued support! The next chapter SHOULD get published either today or tomorrow :)**

 **Matt, Phineas did indeed get what he deserved! Will he be fine at the end of the tour? Only I know! :) (Hint: As I said before, this story takes place in the book universe, so use your knowledge of that version to make a conclusion. :) ) Thank you for your continued support and help with this story as well, I really appreciate it! :D**

 **On with the story! :D**

 **EDIT: This chapter has been edited significantly to feature many more character interactions. Enjoy! :)**

"But will Phineas _really_ be alright?" asked Charlotte Grimm, the prim girl.

"Of course!" smiled Mr. Wonka. "At least, I think that he will."

"What do you mean?" asked Mr. Grimm, Charlotte's father.

"Well, like I said," responded Mr. Wonka, "there might might be a few _modifications_ to him."

"What kind of modifications?" asked Marvin Trout.

"There's no reason to worry!" Mr. Wonka reassured everyone. "We must move forward with a smile in our steps and a spring in our hearts! Commence!"

Suddenly, a giant pink boat that looked like a Viking boat came cutting through the river. There were at least one-hundred Oompa-Loompas inside it- ten to each oar!

"We now have to make the next part of our journey by boat!" exclaimed Grandpa Joe excitedly.

"Come on, everybody!" said Charlie Bucket, ushering everyone in. "There you go!"

"This pink boat upon a giant chocolate river which is in a room where everything is edible is _mine_!" pouted Ryan Kline.

"She reminds me _so_ much of Veruca Salt," said Mr. Wonka, whispering to Charlie and Grandpa Joe.

Mrs. Perr managed to overhear them, and she sighed at this remark.

"Is there something wrong, my dear lady?" asked Mr. Wonka curiously, putting a hand on one of her shoulders. "Did we say something that upset you?"

"N-no," said Mrs. Perr. "I-it's nothing."

"Alright," said Mr. Wonka, smiling at Mrs. Perr. "If you say so."

When everyone got in, Adam started to feel nervous. "What if this boat sinks?" he said worriedly. "Then we'll _all_ get sucked into pipes!"

"No need to worry, my dear boy!" said Mr. Wonka soothingly. "Everything will be okay! I only hope you like drops."

"Drops?!" exclaimed Adam. "Let me off!"

"It's too late for that now, isn't it, little boy?" said Mr. Wonka as the boat entered into an extremely dark tunnel. Suddenly, the boat fell down an extremely steep drop, just like Mr. Wonka had said.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Adam Wood. "Let me off, Mr. Wonka!"

"It's too late now!" screamed Mr. Wonka maniacally.

"This chocolate's going to get my dress all sticky!" screamed Madison Pottle crazily.

"My face!" screamed Charlotte Grimm. "I can feel chocolate dripping down my beautiful face!"

"Madison's dress and Charlotte's face-!" screamed Ryan Kline, when Mr. Kline suddenly covered his son's mouth.

"L-let's just forget that he ever said that," chuckled Mr. Kline embarrassingly, his son trying to scream over his father's hand more things that he said were his but actually weren't.

"This is actually really fun, now that I think about it!" shouted Emma P. Perr happily, over the noise of the rushing chocolate.

"Hmph," murmured Marvin Trout. "I've been on _kiddie rides_ better than this!"

"What a party pooper," murmured Emma P. Perr, glaring at Marvin Trout.

"Please, Mr. Wonka!" screamed Adam Wood. "Please, let me off! I'm so scared!"

Alexis suddenly tapped Adam's shoulder. He was extremely frightened. He was so frightened, that he jumped into the air, and almost fell right off of the sugar boat until she helped him regain his balance!

"I'm _so_ sorry!" apologized Alexis Williams. "I didn't mean to frighten you! I promise you, I didn't!"

"It's okay," said Adam Wood. "I-I just get scared for n-no reason sometimes."

He put his head down sadly, and Emma P. Perr sat by him.

"Don't worry," said Emma P. Perr, smiling at Adam. "I'll keep you company. I promise."

Adam Wood chuckled lightly, and Emma chuckled back.

"My son's right!" screamed Mrs. Wood loudly. "Don't you think that this boat's going a little _too_ fast?"

"Faster!" screamed Mr. Wonka, right after Mrs. Wood finished her quote. "Faster! Faster!"

"How can they see where they're going?" asked Mrs. Trout, Marvin's mother, in the darkness.

"They can't!" hooted Mr. Wonka in the darkness. He started to sing in an eerie voice:

" _There's no knowing where we're going!_

 _There's no earthly way to know!_

 _So we're simply to and froing,_

 _Slowly getting vertigo!_

 _To the south, the wind is blowing,_

 _To the north, there may be snow!_

 _To the west, the moon is glowing,_

 _To the east, a cock may crow!_

 _Since we show no sign of slowing,_

 _Someone must know where we are!_

 _But no destination's showing,_

 _So it's all a bit bizarre!_

 _Is a spec of light a-glowing?_

 _Could a hurricane be a-blowing?_

 _But, here we keep on rowing._

 _We show no sign that we are slowing!_

 _There's no mystery where we're going,_

 _As we travel to and fro!_

 _Quite apart from our not knowing,_

 _It's the only place...TO GO!_ "

Suddenly, right after he was done singing, this entire tunnel started to glow in an eerie red light, and Mr, Wonka, his arms outstretched and gold-topped cane in hand, started to do an evil laugh. "Hahahaha!" he laughed evilly. "Mwahahahaha!"

"He's gone crazy!" exclaimed Mr. Perr.

All the other parents started to join in.

"He's balmy!"

"He's nutty!"

"He's screwy!"

"He's batty!"

"He's dippy!"

"He's dotty!"

"He's daffy!"

"He's goofy!"

"He's beany!"

"He's buggy!"

"He's wacky!"

"He's loony!"

Even Alexis started to feel a trifle frightened now. "I'm scared, Mom!" she said, grabbing on to one of her mother's pant legs. Her mother hugged her to try to make her feel better. She smiled at her daughter, and Alexis smiled in response.

"Switch on the lights!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka, and suddenly, the entire tunnel glowed with a bright, yellow light. A few seconds later, Mr. Wonka saw a giant, bright-red door come into view.

"Stop the boat!" he shouted. Immediately, all of the Oompa-Loompas jammed their oars into the river. Everyone stared at the door. It said: "THE TESTING ROOM".

 **Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I suppose I kind of made the secret of Emma's family pretty obvious in this chapter, but I am still planning to wait to confirming it until towards the end of the story. If you like, though, you can leave your guesses in the review section. Guesses are always encouraged. :) The Testing Room? Why not the Inventing Room? You'll find out Mr. Wonka's reason next chapter, and the Whips, Beans, and Creams storerooms** ** _will_** **be referenced in a future chapter. Fun Fact: The Boat Song used in this chapter is actually from the children's play, "Willy Wonka Jr.", and not the book. I actually like their version better than the book version, especially the ending, so that's the reason why I used that version. A YouTuber by the name of UnfamousAndOldLyrics uploaded a lyrics video of the song, if you wish to check it out. Also, the "smile in our steps...Commence!" quote from Mr. Wonka is actually a Mr. Wonka quote from the CatCF Broadway musical, I really like that quote, so that is why I used it. Who do you think will get eliminated in the Testing Room? Take a guess if you like. :) I am planning to upload the next elimination chapter today, so look forward to that! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	16. Madison in the Testing Room

**Chapter 14: Madison Pottle in the Testing Room**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, thanks for the review! It looks like you were right about Madison after all! :) I am not offended by your comment whatsoever. Is Emma related to the Salts? Most likely, but only I know for sure!**

 **On with the story! :D**

"But what happened to the Inventing Room?" asked Mrs. Perr. Everyone stared at her, confused at what she just said, so she added, "What is the Testing Room?"

Mr. Wonka ignored her last question. "The Inventing Room is undergoing some slight remodeling to make it a little more modern," he explained. "We _might_ visit it later today if we have time."

"All right!" responded Mrs. Perr excitedly. The other six children and their parents stared at her weirdly before following the trio into the Testing Room.

Inside it, there was a gigantic line of male and female Oompa-Loompas by a window. There were also quite a few machines scattered throughout the room, making noises, expelling steam, and the like. Behind the window, there was an Oompa-Loompa with a pencil and a clipboard. The Oompa-Loompa, a male one, was giving an Oompa-Loompa a concoction, then marking the results down on the clipboard with the pencil.

"The Testing Room is where we test our inventions," Mr. Wonka explained. "Like prototypes."

"Well, of course!" screamed Marvin rudely. "Can you tell us something we don't know?!"

Mr. Wonka ignored Marvin, and instead hopped over to the Oompa-Loompa behind the window. "You're doing a great job, Hoffa!" said Mr. Wonka happily. "Keep up the good work!"

"Thanks, Mr. Wonka!" responded Hoffa. "Next!" he called out to the next Oompa-Loompa in line.

"Now, this machine-!" started Mr. Wonka, but then he stopped. He noticed that Madison was staring at her smartphone.

"Ugh," said Mr. Wonka. "What is it with kids these days?"

"They're just Vidiots," responded Charlie Bucket. "That's all they are. They're always on their phones and technology all day, every day."

" _She's like so many nowadays_ ," said Grandpa Joe. " _She's awfully modern, this malaise._ "

" _They never go outside to play_ ," continued Charlie Bucket. " _Their worlds are dark both night and day_."

" _Each day they text on their new toy_ ," continued Mr. Wonka. " _Their thoughts and their location_."

" _But oh my gosh_ ," continued Grandpa Joe, " _will this destroy…the art of conversation?"_

"Excuse me," interrupted Marvin Trout, "but can you stop it with these random rhyming stanzas that have almost nothing to do with what's going on right now, and just continue with the tour? Don't worry, I'll get that idiot Madison off of her phone for you."

He did an evil smirk at Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe. Then, he walked up to Madison and slapped the phone out of her hands.

"Hey!" cried Madison, staring at Marvin, who still had a smirk on his face. "What did you do that for?"

"We're in the middle of a tour, you dummy!" yelled Marvin Trout. "You're holding everyone up!"

Madison picked up her phone. "Hey!" she cried. "The screen is cracked!"

"Well, that's what you get for being a Vidiot and not caring about anyone else's time but yours! That's why you should read! Then you'll become smart, like me!"" Marvin smirked at the trio. Suddenly, Madison's phone started to vibrate. Madison stared at her phone for a few seconds, then gasped.

"Oh no," said Mr. Wonka sarcastically. "What is it?"

"According to this article that was just published," said Madison Pottle, surprised. "I am _one ounce_ overweight for my age! I need to be the _perfect_ weight right now! I need to be _perfect_! I _must_ be _perfect_!"

"But, my darling!" said Mrs. Pottle. "One ounce isn't that much!"

Mr. Wonka ignored Madison's parents, and instead hopped over to a black machine. "I've got _just_ the thing for you Madison!" he said proudly.

The group was looking at a black machine where soft, white candies were falling out of it and landing on a tray that was set below it.

"These are Moon Candies!" said Mr. Wonka grandly, holding up one of them for everyone to see. "They will actually help you lose weight! Just eat one of them, and it will actually make you lighter! One tenth of an ounce is the weight loss that these candies cause you to lose for now. It's just for testing purposes."

"I _must_ have them!" exclaimed Madison Pottle suddenly. "I want to be a perfect girl, and to be a perfect girl, I need to have the perfect weight! Give some to me right now, Mr. Wonka!"

"Please!" said Grandpa Joe. "Calm down! The candies are only in the testing phase! I wouldn't consume them if I were you!"

Suddenly, without warning, Madison ran forward and grabbed a Moon Candy off of the table and popped it into her mouth. "No, no, no, no!" cried Mr. Wonka, wringing his hands and waggling his stick in the air. "They're not ready for human consumption!"

Madison ignored Mr. Wonka, stuffing more and more candies into her mouth. She didn't even stop after eating her tenth candy! Mr. Wonka shook his head sadly.

"Unfortunately," said Mr. Wonka, "one of the reasons that the Moon Candies have not been released yet is because of their addictive nature. I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Pottle, but your daughter's had it now."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" screamed Mrs. Pottle. "Madison! Madison!"

By this time, Madison finally stopped gobbling up the Moon Candies. "I feel most peculiar!" was the only thing that she could manage to say. Her skin, her eyes, her lips, every part of her body started to turn pale white, with an occasional dark brown or yellow spot. Suddenly, Madison shouted, "Help! I'm getting squished!"

So it seemed. Madison's entire body- her belly, her arms, her legs, even her head- started to get flatter and flatter, and she only stopped when she became even thinner than paper, flopping helplessly onto the floor.

"W-what's happened to me?!" screamed Madison, somehow still able to speak.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Mrs. Perr. "She looks worse than what Violet Beauregarde looked like when she visited _this_ factory!"

"At least she lost some weight, " whispered Grandpa Joe to Charlie Bucket. "That was what she wanted to do, wasn't it?"

"This _always_ happens!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka. "Whenever I try one of my Moon Candies out on an Oompa-Loompa, they _always_ become a moon!"

He flicked his fingers three times, _click-click-click_ , and immediately ten Oompa-Loompas from the Testing Room line came forward and stood in front of him. One took a cart with wheels that was by the window and rolled it by Mr. Wonka.

"I would like you all to take Madison to the Vitamin Room and give her a triple overdose of my Supervitamin Candy, okay?"

Mr. Wonka turned to the rest of the group and said, "My Supervitamin Candy contains large amounts of Vitamin A and Vitamin B. It also contains Vitamin C, Vitamin D, Vitamin E, Vitamin F, Vitamin G, Vitamin I, Vitamin J, Vitamin K, Vitamin L, Vitamin M, Vitamin N, Vitamin O, Vitamin P, Vitamin Q, Vitamin R, Vitamin T, Vitamin U, Vitamin V, Vitamin W, Vitamin X, Vitamin Y, _and_ , believe it or not, Vitamin Z!" He then spent the next few minutes explaining about Vitamin Wonka and why Vitamin H and Vitamin S were not in the candy.

"I'll break you for this!" Mr. Pottle yelled as the Oompa-Loompas escorted him and his family away.

"Oh, well, I'll get it right in the end." said Mr. Wonka quietly.

Suddenly, the drums began to beat, and every single Oompa-Loompa in the Testing Room, Hoffa included, began to jump and hop up and down to the beat. Then, they began to sing.

" _This is the end of Madison,_

 _And let me tell you- it's been fun!_

 _She ended up getting thinner and thinner,_

 _And now it looks like she had nothing for dinner._

 _She was so concerned about such a trivial little thing._

 _Now, watch how much misery that will bring!_

" _Do_ exactly _this!_ Exactly _that!"_

 _(Now, she is quite the opposite of fat)_

 _She is now thinner than paper-_

 _Hey, that's what we should make her_

 _Into! Madison, the Writing Tablet!_

 _And then we'll get_

 _A hole puncher, then bound her,_

 _And a man will shout, "Hey, look! I found her!"_

 _People will surround her, everyone she can see._

 _Now, she'll go down in history_

 _As the first human ever born_

 _That was turned into paper, then ripped and torn!_

 _Just look at her, laying nice and thin-_

 _It's Madison, the Writing Tablet, for the win!_

 _This is a lesson- Don't be worried about the petty things in life,_

 _Otherwise, it will only cause a strife!_ "

"How wonderful!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka happily. "Now, we'd better get out of this room before we lose anyone else!"

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I know Madison's elimination wasn't exactly the best elimination ever, but hey, it could be worse. :) Fun Fact: The Oompa-Loompa Hoffa is a reference to the CatCF Broadway musical, in which one of the Oompa-Loompas' names actually was Hoffa. And the trio's conversation about "Vidiots" is actually a reference to a CatCF Broadway/West End musical song of the same name. Who do you think will be eliminated next? Feel free to leave guesses in the review section if you wish. :) I am not planning to eliminate anyone on the next chapter, although I might tease who the next person could be. :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**

 **(Update: I edited the instance of Madison complaining that she was one ounce _underweight_ and eating weight-loss candies instead of one ounce _overweight_. Thanks to MysteriousMaker1185 for pointing that out. I am working on the next chapter, which will feature the "Willy Or Won't He?" Room, one of the joke rooms in the Great Glass Elevator from the 2005 movie. I can't wait for you all to see my interpretation on it! Prepare for some laughs! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :) )**


	17. The Willy Or Won't He? Room

**Chapter 15: The "Willy Or Won't He?" Room**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, thanks for your review! I really appreciate it! In this chapter, there will be dialogue from all of the remaining children, and I also thank you enormously for pointing out that weight error to me. I corrected it as soon as I saw your review. I tried to make this chapter as hilarious as possible, I really hope you enjoy it!**

 **Without further ado, on with the story! :)**

"Wow!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka. "The children are disappearing like rabbits!"

He, along with Charlie and Grandpa Joe, went through a hidden door in the back of the Testing Room, and everyone else followed. Right across from the door that they exited was another door that said: "THE 'WILLY OR WON'T HE?' ROOM".

"Hey!" exclaimed Charlie. "Why don't we all take a nice, refreshing break for a bit of trivia?"

"What a great idea!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka, smiling. "Yeah!"

Mr. Wonka opened the door. Everyone looked around them, and saw that they were now inside of a slightly smaller room, and there were exactly nineteen touchscreen tablets with wires coming out of them in one side of the smaller section of the room.

"Hey!" exclaimed Emma P. Perr. "Why are there _exactly_ nineteen tablets? Isn't that how many of us that there are right now?"

"I'm extremely sorry," said Mr. Wonka, "but I can't really hear well out of this ear. You should speak a little louder next time. Thank you!"

Emma P. Perr went to Mr. Wonka's other side.

"I said," she repeated, "Why are there _exactly_ nineteen tablets here?"

"I'm extremely sorry," responded Mr. Wonka, "but I can't hear very well out of this ear, either. Thank you!" He paused and stared at Emma for a few seconds, smiling at her. Then, he continued. "This room," he said, "is a neat little trivia room! That's why it is called the "Willy Or Won't He?" Room, because "Will He Or Won't He?" is a common trivia question! At least, I think it is. Anyways, here is how this room works: This one room has twenty smaller rooms, called sections, and each section has two questions in it. Answer both of the questions right, and you will get to move onto the next section. I will warn you, though- this room is extremely sensitive to both touchscreen answers and voice answers, so be careful."

"What happens if you answer a question wrong?" smirked Marvin Trout. He was clearly eager to get started with the quiz.

"I'll let you find that out for yourself," smiled Mr. Wonka, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, right!" smirked Marvin. "I've never got a question wrong yet! Watch as I come in first place!"

"Begin!" shouted Charlie Bucket excitedly. "We'll see you at the end!"

And so, Charlie, Mr. Wonka, and Grandpa Joe entered a protected steel-door that lead to the other side of the room, ready to wait for the other children and their parents to make it through.

"One," Marvin Trout said as he read his first question. "What are the names of Mr. Wonka's workers? 'A. Chumba-Wumbas; B. Whipple-Scrumpets; C. Oompa-Loompas; D. White-Coated Assistants'."

He stroked his chin for a few seconds, then said, "It's obviously… 'B. Whipple-Scrumpets'!" He pressed it.

Suddenly, a female voice coming from the ceiling boomed, "Chocolate incoming! You got the question wrong, Marvin! Chocolate incoming! You got the question wrong, Marvin!"

"What the?!" screamed Marvin. "How does this thing know my name?! How could I have possibly got the question wrong?! I'm the smartest kid in the world!"

Out of nowhere, a giant blob of liquid chocolate splashed down on Marvin, covering him from head to toe.

"Oh!" said Alexis, looking at her screen. She coincidentally got the same question as him. "I remember! It's… 'C. Oompa-Loompas'!" She pressed it.

"Correct!" said the voice. "You may move on to the next question!"

By the time Marvin Trout finally managed to wipe the chocolate from his face, everyone else was out of the first section. He pressed 'C. Oompa-Loompas", then the voice said, "You may move on to the next question Marvin, but here's some more chocolate for being such a fun-hating, smarty-pants know-it-all!"

"Are you kidding me?!" cried Marvin. Some more chocolate came down on him. "This isn't fair!"

The voice continued, "Here's _even more_ chocolate for complaining and being whiny!"

"UGH!" exclaimed Marvin as a third blob of chocolate began splashing down on him.

Meanwhile, in another section, Ryan Kline was staring at his tablet. "Fill in the blank," he said, reading his question. "We'll soon hear a twit screaming, '_! All _!' From deep down below where the sun don't shine!'"

" _Mine_!" shouted Ryan. "All _mine_!"

"Correct," said the voice. "You may move on to the next question."

But still, Ryan Kline continued.

"Mine!" he shouted. "Mine! Mine! It's all _mine_!"

"You already answered the question," said the voice. "Please move on to the next one."

"Mine!" continued Ryan, completely ignoring the voice. "Mine!"

"You get chocolate anyways for completely ignoring my instructions!" boomed the voice as a giant blob of liquid chocolate fell on him.

"Aww!" said Ryan. "Hey!" he realized something. "This chocolate is _mine_!"

"Stop it," said the voice as a second blob of liquid chocolate fell on him.

In another section, Adam was reading his question. "What is the name of Mr. Wonka's chocolate factory?"

"I'm worried!" cried Adam Wood. "What if I get this question wrong?"

"Wrong answer," boomed the voice, forcing Adam to get covered in liquid chocolate just like Marvin and Ryan.

Meanwhile, Charlotte Grimm was looking at her question. "How do you get down once you swallow Fizzy Lifting Drinks? A. Burping; B. Farting; C. By Not Taking a Shower; D. By making armpit noises'."

Charlotte was shocked. "Ewww!" she cried. I don't want to answer a question about those things! All of them are absolutely _disgusting_!"

"Not as disgusting as you!" said the voice, as chocolate came falling down on her.

"No!" cried Charlotte. "My clothes! They're _ruined_! How will I look good now?!"

"You never looked good in the first place!" boomed the voice as another cascade of chocolate came falling down on top of her.

Eventually, all of the kids and their parents managed to make it to the other side of the room. Waiting for them was Charlie, Mr. Wonka, and Grandpa Joe, as well as tracks that looked like railroad tracks, with cars that looked like roller coaster cars sitting on them.

"I'm _filthy_!" cried Charlotte.

"That thing must be rigged!" yelled Marvin.

"That voice is _not_ mine!" yelled Ryan, pouting.

"I heard that!" said the voice. Yet another glob of chocolate came cascading down on him, somehow missing everyone else. Alexis and Emma were the only kids in the group that were not covered in chocolate. Even some of the parents were covered in the sticky liquid.

"Everyone in!" said Grandpa Joe excitedly, ushering everyone into the cars. Suddenly, Emma noticed something.

"Hey!" she cried. "Why are there only nineteen seats on these things?"

"Please don't mumble, my dear girl!" said Mr. Wonka. " _Please_ don't mumble!"

A few minutes later, somehow, they were all clean- not a trace of chocolate left!

"What was that we just went through?" asked Alexis.

"That was the Hsawaknow," said Mr. Wonka.

"Is that Japanese?" asked Alexis' mother.

"No, that's "Wonka Wash" spelled backwards!" said Mr. Wonka excitedly. "Now, let's continue with the tour, shall we?"

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and had a quite a few laughs at the same time. :) I** ** _was_** **originally planning to tease the next elimination in this chapter, as I said in the last Author's note at the end of Chapter 14, but as I continued writing this chapter, it ended up not happening. You are all welcome to leave your guesses in the review section, though. The next chapter** ** _will_** **feature another elimination. :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	18. Charlotte Grimm Explodes in Popularity

**Chapter 16: Charlotte Grimm Explodes in Popularity**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, I am glad that you enjoyed the 'Willy Or Won't He?' Room, I really enjoyed writing it. :) Thanks for the encouragement. :D**

 **Matt, I understand, and I will give you as much time as you need to review my chapters. :)**

 **Also, since I didn't list the references included in Chapter 15 in the Author's note at the end, I might as well include them here:**

 **1\. "The children are disappearing like rabbits!" quote comes from the book and "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory".**

 **2\. The "Chumba-Wumbas" come from a Family Guy parody of "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory", I have not watched the parody though, only heard of it.**

 **3\. The Oompa-Loompas were originally humans, "White-Coated Assistants", then later renamed to "Whipple-Scrumpets".**

 **4\. The "Willy He Or Won't He?" Room is one of the joke rooms in the Great Glass Elevator in the 2005 movie, that was just my interpretation of the room.**

 **5\. "We'll soon hear a twit screaming, "Mine! All mine!"/From deep down below where the sun don't shine!" is a reference to the 2013 West End CatCF musical, to a song called, "Veruca's Nutcracker Sweet".**

 **6\. The "Wonka Wash" comes from "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory". I also included some of the Wonka Wash quotes from that movie.**

 **7\. "What a great idea! Yeah!" was a quote that Willy Wonka said in the 2005 movie.**

 **Enjoy the third demise, everyone! :D**

 **(Update: Thank you so much for following and favoriting my story, Matt! I really appreciate it! :D)**

Everyone followed the trio out of the door. Alexis could see that they were now in a long, white corridor.

"This is one of the oldest corridors in the factory!" said Mr. Wonka proudly. "This was here even before Charlie became the heir to my factory. We're going to be seeing some very important rooms here!"

"EDIBLE MARSHMALLOW PILLOWS", it said on one door that they passed.

"Edible marshmallow pillows are the softest pillows that you'll find anywhere!" said Mr. Wonka proudly. "Let's go take a peek, shall we?"

They entered the room. There was a brown table in the middle of it, and on top of it were pure white pillows with stripes on them, and blue frills.

"Here!" said Mr. Wonka happily, handing each of the children a pillow. "You can each have one! Remember that the Golden Tickets said that you could come back and visit the factory any time you like, as well!"

He pulled out some notes cards, each of them having a red "W" on the back of them. and he started to read them out loud.

"Are-are you kidding me?" said Marvin Trout, annoyed. "Are-are we seriously doing this? We are literally in the middle of a tour right now, and he's reading something that we already know?"

"Yup," responded Ryan Kline. "And, by the way, his note cards showing the text of what is written on the Golden Tickets in _mine_ , and the text that is written on the Golden Ticket is _mine_!"

"Can it, you nit!" screamed Emma P. Perr, silencing Ryan instantly.

" _Greetings to you, the lucky finder of this Golden Ticket, from Mr. Willy Wonka!_ " read Mr. Wonka. " _I shake you warmly by the hand! Tremendous things are in store for you_!"

He continued reading the cards, and when got to the end, he said, " _P.S. We shall not be responsible for any accidents that may happen during the tour._ "

"Hey!" cried Marvin. "I don't remember reading _that_ on my Golden Ticket!"

"Why, it's right there!" smiled Mr. Wonka, taking out a magnifying glass and putting it over the text.

"How on earth do you expect us to read that if it's so small?!" yelled Marvin.

"Stop the mumbling, _please_!" begged Mr. Wonka.

"What if I get into an accident?!" screamed Adam worriedly.

Mr. Wonka ignored Adam. "Let's get a move on, kids!" he said, closing the door behind him after everyone exited it.

"LICKABLE WALLPAPER FOR NURSERIES", the next door said.

"Lickable wallpaper is _lovely_!" cried Mr. Wonka. "It has pictures of fruits on it- bananas, apples, oranges, grapes, pineapples, strawberries, and snozzberries…"

"What the heck is a snozzberry?!" cried Charlotte Grimm.

"Don't interrupt!" said Mr. Wonka. "It has pictures of all these fruits on it, and when you lick an apple, it tastes like an apple! Lick a pineapple, it tastes like a pineapple!"

"Here!" he said, taking small pieces of paper out of his coat pockets. "Here are some small samples that I carry around with me! Go on, try it!" He handed the remaining children and their parents a sample.

Everyone started licking their wallpaper sample.

"Mmm!" said Alexis. "This is _delicious_! It tastes so real!"

"I hate to admit it," said Marvin Trout, "but I… actually...like this. It...it actually tastes...good."

"Well, good for you, my dear boy!" cried Mr. Wonka. "I'm so _glad_ , I really am! Now, let's continue!"

"HOT ICE CREAM FOR COLD DAYS", the next door said.

"Hot ice cream is _extremely_ useful in the winter," said Mr. Wonka. "It never fails to warm you up in freezing weather! I also make Warming-Candies, which warm you up in even colder temperatures than the ice cream does, and hot ice cubes as well. Hot ice cubes make hot drinks hotter, and you can also put them in cold drinks to warm them up, too."

"COW THAT GIVE CHOCOLATE MILK", the next door said.

"Ah, my pretty little cows!" cried Mr. Wonka. "How I love those cows!"

"Why can't we _see_ them?" asked Mrs. Perr. "I didn't get to see them be- er, I mean, I've _never_ heard of cows that give chocolate milk before!"

"Here's a picture," said Mr. Wonka, showing everyone a picture of one of his cows. The cow was brown with large, white spots on it. It had a green leaf in its mouth. "Now, let's get a move on, kids!" he exclaimed, putting the picture back in his coat pockets. The next door that they passed said: "FIZZY LIFTING DRINKS".

"Let's stop here," said Mr. Wonka. "This door is glass, so you can see everything that is going on inside. Don't go in, whatever you do! If you were to drink some of my Fizzy Lifting Drinks in there, you would get chopped up by the fan on the ceiling! That's why we have a Fizzy Lifting Drinks Testing Room two doors down from here." The group all looked. "FIZZY LIFTING DRINKS TESTING ROOM", the door said.

"What if I get chopped up by the fan?!" cried Adam, worried.

"You won't," said Charlie Bucket. "As long as you follow Mr. Wonka's orders."

"What do these Fizzy Lifting Drinks do?" asked Charlotte Grimm curiously.

"Why, I thought that you would never ask!" said Mr. Wonka excitedly. "They fill you with gas, and the gas is so _terrifically lifting_ that it lifts you right off the ground, like a balloon!"

"But, how do you get down?" asked Alexis.

"Why, you burp, of course!" responded Mr. Wonka. "You do a long, loud, rude burp, then you will float right back down! But don't drink it outdoors, because there is no knowing how high up that you will go if you do that. I once gave some to an old Oompa-Loompa in the backyard-!"

"Did you say...burping?!" yelled Charlotte Grimm, her face beginning to turn as red as a tomato.

"Why, of course," responded Mr. Wonka. "What else do you think that I said?"

"Burping is extremely rude and disrespectful!" screamed Charlotte. "I can't allow you to sell this stuff anymore!"

"Well, I'm sorry," said Mr. Wonka. "But I am afraid that I am still going to sell it, no matter what you say."

"I _must_ destroy all of the Fizzy Lifting Drinks!" yelled Charlotte, running into the room.

"No!" begged Mr. Wonka. "No, no, no! Don't go in there!"

Charlotte completely ignored Mr. Wonka. She turned her head, noticing a bookshelf that was filled with bottles upon bottles of the precious liquid. Charlotte ran toward it, banging and kicking, and screaming, and soon enough, the shelf fell over, the bottles crashing to the floor. Unfortunately for Charlotte, when they were falling, one of the bottles' corks actually came loose, spilling an entire bottle's worth of the drink into her mouth.

"No!" cried Charlotte. "No, no, no!"

"She's had a _massive_ overdose," said Mr. Wonka, sadly. "You're not supposed to drink an _entire bottle_!"

"What's going to happen to her?!" screamed Mrs. Grimm, Charlotte's mother.

"Just watch," said Mr. Wonka, staring at Charlotte. Charlotte grabbed her stomach and groaned. Suddenly, her stomach started to get bigger and bigger, rounder and rounder. While this was happening, everyone heard drums beginning to beat, and they saw Oompa-Loompas, both male and female, marching into the room, hopping, smiling, and banging on their tiny drums.

"Why are _they_ in the room?" asked Emma P. Perr. "I thought you said to not go inside of it."

"Well, I did," responded Mr. Wonka, "but I guess that there's no danger for them to get into, considering that she destroyed all of the bottles in the room. He winked at Alexis and whispered, "We still have some more in a storeroom somewhere just in case something like this was to happen."

Alexis giggled at his remark, right as the Oompa-Loompas started to sing, forming a circle around Charlotte, who was beginning to float up in the air, just like a gigantic balloon.

"Goodbye, Charlotte Grimm!" they sang. "Goodbye!"

" _Now we all must say goodbye to Charlotte Grimm,_

 _For she was exaggeratingly prim._

 _She only cared about herself; she had brattiness down to a tee._

 _But now she'll go down in history,_

 _What will happen to her is not a mystery._

 _We know just what she'll do._

 _She'll explode, as if on cue!_

 _Goodbye, Charlotte Grimm! It was nice meeting you!_ "

"Help!" yelled Charlotte Grimm as she floated higher and higher. "Mommy! Daddy! Help me!"

" _That's what she gets for being so vain,_

 _And not using her microscopic little brain!_

 _Her mouth says harsh words, and now we must confess:_

 _Her clothes are yours, because soon, she'll need a tent for a dress!_

 _Her legs are good and sturdy cause she ran for the spotlight!_

 _You'd have to take them both, to split them up would be not right!_

 _Her favorite body parts will be yours for a fraction!_

 _Her insides flying overhead will be a distraction!_

 _Her tongue was really sharp, she beat up a reporter!_

 _As we said, she will explode. And when she does, we will record her!_ "

"Someone!" cried Charlotte Grimm, who was getting closer and closer to the fan. "Please, save me!"

" _She will appear on all the news,_

 _Everyone, she will amuse._

 _The boys will point and laugh at her._

 _In love with her they once were._

 _The men will snarl and say,_

" _How can we take advantage of her size today?"_

 _The women will say, "This girl, she is so rude._

 _She has such a nasty attitude."_

 _We'll say once more what she will do,_

 _She'll explode, as if on cue!_

 _It was her own fault for suffering this fate!_

 _Now, we must save her before it's too late!_

 _She will explode, that's what she will do!_

 _Goodbye, Charlotte Grimm! It was nice meeting you!_ "

Right after the Oompa-Loompas were done singing, there was a fearful grinding noise, followed by screaming. A popping noise was heard, and bits and pieces of Charlotte's hair and clothes were seen falling down by the Oompa-Loompas. Everyone in the group stood in shock, even Mr. Wonka. Charlie was stunned, and Grandpa Joe was seen standing with his mouth hung open.

"She exploded!" cried Mrs. Grimm, her face turning white. "My poor Charlotte!"

"Quite right," said Mr. Grimm crossly. "I think that you've gone _just_ a shade too far this time, Mr. Wonka. I'm very cross about this, I really am. My daughter may be a little...different, but that doesn't mean that you had the right to do this to her."

"That...that was even worse than Violet Beauregarde's exit!" gasped Mrs. Perr. Fortunately, nobody heard her.

"Oh, don't be cross, my dear sir!" said Mr. Wonka. "My Oompa-Loompas will help her, I promise you that!"

Mr. Wonka flicked his fingers, and up came two Oompa-Loompas.

"I would like you two to help fetch their daughter, Charlotte, out of the Fizzy Lifting Drinks fan." Mr. Wonka said to the two Oompa-Loompas. "Her bubble burst, that's all."

The two Oompa-Loompas bowed and escorted Mr. and Mrs. Grimm away.

"Mr. Wonka, did Charlotte _really_ explode?" asked Alexis.

"Oh, please don't worry!" assured Mr. Wonka. "Charlotte will be _just fine_! My Oompa-Loompas will fetch her right out of that fan, I assure you!"

"Mr. Wonka, are you _sure_?" asked Charlie Bucket. This time, even he had a hard time believing him, considering what he had just seen.

" _Please_ , don't worry!" said Mr. Wonka. "Now, we _must_ continue with the tour! We have _so_ much time and so little to see! Wait! Strike that! Reverse it!"

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this demise! It was a little intense, wasn't it? Remember, though, that this is the book's universe, not the 2013 musical/2017 Broadway CatCF universes, where Violet Beauregarde actually _did_ explode. :o I hope that you enjoyed the "Juicy!" reference, MysteriousMaker1185. (The lines from the Juicy song were as follows, for all of you that have not listened to it: "...tent for a dress!", "legs...spotlight!", "both...right!", and "body parts...fraction!"). The idea for Charlotte's exit actually came from a film titled, "Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory". In it, Tom drinks an entire Fizzy Lifting Drinks bottle and his belly expands just like Charlotte's belly did. You will find out what each child looks like at the end of the tour. :) Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D **

**Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	19. A Confession to Make

**Chapter 17: A Confession to Make**

 **Author's note: Oops! In the author's note of the last chapter, here is something that I forgot to mention: Mr. Grimm's "Quite right" quote was a reference to a quote that was in the original book, said by Mr. Salt ;)**

 **I have decided that, unless a reference is extremely major, that i will list the references included in a chapter in the beginning author's note in the chapter following it, similar to what I did with Chapter 15. You are free to point out references that you find in your reviews, though. :)**

 **Also, another announcement: After this story is done, I am planning to release another fanfic, titled, "Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure: An Early look", which will include unused chapters, Golden Ticket winners, poems, unused demises, etc. What do you guys think about this idea?**

 **Now, on to the reviews! :)**

 **MysteriousMaker** ** _1185_** **(not 1885, sorry about that), i am really sorry that I messed up your username. I went through all of my chapters where I misspelled your username and fixed them. If I missed one, let me know. :) Thank you for your suggestion to Ryan's exit, I will include it at one point of this story. I really appreciate your review! You will finally find out if you were right about Emma's secret in this chapter. Enjoy! :D**

 **Matt, I really appreciate your suggestions about the Dirt Desert and the Virtual Reality Testing Room. I will include them in this story. :) Again, if you didn't see the update, thanks for following and favoriting my story! :)**

 **I would like to use this opportunity to thank everyone who has viewed, reviewed, followed, and favorited my story. You guys keep me going! Thanks so much! :D**

 **And, without further ado, what is the confession in this story? You'll find out...right now!**

 **Enjoy, everyone! :)**

The group continued to stroll down the corridor. The next door that they came to said: "SQUARE CANDIES THAT LOOK ROUND".

"Well," said Mr. Wonka. "I am extremely proud of my Square Candies that Look Round! Let's take a peek, shall we?"

The group peered through the glass door. Inside of the room, there was a brown table, and some white cube-shaped candies. The Oompa-Loompas inside of the room were painting the squares red, then painting eyes on them, with black pupils, onto a candy before moving on to paint more of them.

"They look square to me," said Alexis Williams.

"They look square to me, too." said Marvin Trout. He turned to face Mr. Wonka. "I am afraid that your logic has failed! The candies look square, not round!"

"I think I know what the candies do!" said Mrs. Perr excitedly.

Everyone stared at her.

"Well, then what _do_ they do?" asked Marvin Trout rudely.

"I think that it has something to do with their eyes!" said Mrs. Perr, with a smile on her face.

"How do you know?" snapped Marvin Trout rudely.

"Oh, no!" cried Adam suddenly.

"What is it now, Mr. Crybaby?" said Marvin sarcastically.

"What if Mrs. Perr gets the question wrong?" asked Adam worriedly.

"Then, it's none of your business!" Marvin snapped at Adam. "You're nothing but a baby who has nothing better to do then complain! That's all you are, Adam Wood!"

"Knock it off!" yelled Emma P. Perr, turning to Marvin with an angry look on her face. "Don't make fun of him like that!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Marvin Trout. "Try to stop me!"

Marvin rudely pushed Emma to the ground.

"Ow!" cried Emma. "You asked for it, Marvin!"

She then proceeded to push Marvin to the ground. They were both about to continue fighting when Grandpa Joe intervened.

"Marvin, please don't make fun of Adam like that," Grandpa Joe said to him sternly. "Now, say that you are sorry _immediately_."

"I'm sorry," said Marvin to Adam, with not a hint of compassion in his voice.

"And, Emma P. Perr," said Grandpa Joe, smiling at Emma, "I appreciate that you were sticking up to Adam, but you didn't need to be so rough."

"But he pushed me first!" exclaimed Emma.

"I understand that," said Grandpa Joe, "which is why you must say sorry to each other."

"I'm sorry," said Emma, still slightly angry.

"I'm sorry," said Marvin, still showing no compassion for anyone.

"Now!" said Mr. Wonka, trying to lift the mood up. "Let's find out the true secret of these Square Candies, shall we?"

He opened the door, and immediately all of the candies' eyes moved, staring at the group.

"Why, Mrs. Perr was right, Mother!" said Alexis, surprised.

"Indeed!" said her mother happily.

They continued down the corridor. The next door that they came to said: "THE NUT ROOM".

Everyone peered through the door. One hundred squirrels were seated upon stools, shelling walnuts at the most tremendous speed. The walls of the room were brown and green like forest colors, and so were the stools, each of them alternating between the two colors, like a pattern. Trees could be seen through the room, with vines hanging from the ceiling and moss growing on the walls.

" _Squirrels_!" exclaimed Ryan Kline.

"Why, you are indeed correct, my dear boy!" said Mr. Wonka. "These squirrels shell my walnuts! I only insist upon using _whole_ walnuts in my factory, and I'm tremendously proud of that. See how they tap the nut with their little knuckles to see if it is bad or not? Hey, look! I think a squirrel has got a bad one now!"

Everyone watched as the squirrel nearest to them tapped a walnut on its knuckles. The squirrel cocked its head to one side, listening intently, then it threw the nut over its shoulder, where it went down a slope and into a hole in the floor.

"I want a squirrel!" cried Ryan Kline, trying to open the door. "I want a squirrel!"

"There is no use trying to open the door, little boy," said Mr, Wonka. "Because of a certain...incident that happened forty-five years ago _on this very day_ , we decided that it would be best to add a fingerprint-sensitive lock on this room."

"But why only this room?" asked Emma P. Perr. "Why not the Chocolate Room, or the Testing Room, or the Fizzy Lifting Drinks room?"

Mr. Wonka sighed and looked at Emma, showing just a hint of a smile.

"Right, no mumbling," said Emma.

"You're learning," smirked Mr. Wonka.

"But I want a squirrel!" Ryan Kline blurted out. "The squirrels are _mine_!"

"Ugh," said Charlie Bucket. "I was right. She _does_ reminds me about Veruca Salt!"

"M-Mr. Wonka?" stammered Mrs. Perr.

"What is it, my dear lady?" asked Mr. Wonka. "Is there something wrong?"

"I-I don't want to talk about why right now," said Mrs. Perr.

"Huh?" said Alexis.

Suddenly, Marvin blurted out, "Mrs. Perr, I have something to tell you. First, when you daughter was about to tell everyone something about you on the news, you cut her off, and your daughter said she hates _salt_ , and then you cringed when Mr. Wonka mentioned the name 'Veruca Salt', and you knew what the Oompa-Loompas were going to do, and you knew about the Inventing Room and the square candies and the chocolate milk cows, _and_ you stammered when Mr. Wonka mentioned your name _again_ just a few minutes ago! And, last but certainly not least, your daughter's name is P. Perr- Pepper, the opposite of _salt_! I think that you have something to hide, Mrs. Perr!"

"W-what do you mean?" stammered Mrs. Perr.

Everyone was staring at her, even Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe.

Mrs. Perr sighed.

"Fine," said Mrs. Perr, her voice showing a slightly sad tone. "I...I have something to say."

"What is it?" asked Mr. Wonka.

"I-I...my…" stammered Mrs. Perr, then sighing again. "My full name...it... is...it..my full name is...it is...Veruca Perr, formerly known as…Veruca Salt."

Everyone in the group, especially Mr. Willy Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe, could only gape and stare at this statement.

 **Author's note: The secret of Emma's family has finally been revealed! What do you think about it? Were you expecting it, or were you as shocked as Mr. Wonka was? If you want, leave your review/reaction in the review section! I really appreciate it! The next elimination** ** _might_** **happen in the next chapter, or, if not, then the chapter after that. Fun Fact: The new Nut Room design was slightly influenced by a Guest in the review section of mattTheWriter072's next-gen fanfic, titled "Next In Line". Thanks for that! Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	20. The Corridor Trip Continues

**Chapter 18: The Corridor Trip Continues**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, Thanks for your review and the favorite! I really appreciate it! I changed my username errors from past chapters because that was just the right thing to do. :) I will try to add some of the things that you suggested to Adam during this/future chapters. When you mentioned Adam clinging to random strangers, I thought of the hilarious moment in the 2005 movie when Violet awkwardly hugged Mr. Wonka. As a matter of fact, there is a reference to that in this chapter. Thanks for lending me some of your rooms! :) I will include most of them, if not all of them, at some point during future chapters. One of them is teased at the end of this chapter, as a matter of fact. :) If it's OK with you, I am planning to use the Imaginary Insects and Exploding Candy Tower separated, with the Exploding Candy Tower being in the Exploding Candies for Your Enemies room. Is that okay with you?**

 **Credits for the rooms are as follows:**

 **1\. Great Glass Elevator: Roald Dahl.**

 **2\. The Very Very Small Room: The name belongs to Tim Burton and all the others who worked on the 2005 movie, but the concept belongs to Mel Stuart and all the others who worked on the 1971 one.**

 **3\. The Warming-Candy Room: Roald Dahl.**

 **4/5. The Cold-Candy Room/Cold Beaches: Me.**

 **6\. imaginary Insects: MysteriousMaker1185.**

 **Now, on with the story, everyone! :D**

Everyone simply stood and stared at Veruca Perr. It was quiet for about ten seconds. It was a magic moment. Someone had to break the silence, and that someone was Mr. Willy Wonka.

"Oh, my dear lady!" cried Mr. Wonka excitedly. "Welcome back!"

"You mean, you don't hate me?" said Veruca.

"Of course I don't!" responded Mr. Wonka. "I'm so glad that you are enjoying the tour, by the way! Now, we _must_ get going!"

Alexis suddenly noticed some giant glass doors behind her. She turned to face Mr. Wonka.

"Mr. Wonka?" asked Alexis. "What are those glass doors behind us?"

"Oh, that's the Great Glass Elevator!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka happily. "It can go in any direction and take you to any room in the factory!"

"That sounds awesome!" exclaimed Emma. "Can we please ride it?"

"Unfortunately, not right at this moment," said Mr. Wonka. "The Elevator is undergoing some repairs right now. But, they should be done in about an hour."

"Hooray!" cried Emma.

"The Great Glass Elevator is _mine_!" pouted Ryan.

"Stop squawking, you twit!" yelled Emma to Ryan. Just like last time, Ryan immediately got quiet.

"So, I guess it's down the corridor we go!" said Mr. Wonka.

He showed everyone a walkie-talkie. "An Oompa-Loompa will talk to me on this when the Elevator is fixed," Mr. Wonka said.

The group continued running down the corridor until they were facing a clear glass door that said: "THE VERY VERY SMALL ROOM".

Mr. Wonka opened the door. Inside, it was white with black blobs in it. When everyone went inside it to explore, he closed the door behind him, and immediately, everyone except him, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe began to panic.

"Help!" cried Mrs. Wood, Adam's mother. "I'm getting squished!"

"I know that there's an exit around here somewhere," said Mr. Wonka, touching around the walls of the room.

"Let me out or I'll _scream_!" yelled Ryan.

Everyone continued to yell and panic. At one point, Adam managed to come in contact with Emma. He smiled for the first time during the tour, and she smiled back.

"Thank you for sticking up for me back there," said Adam. "I-it's just...I try to think positive, but it's kind of hard for me."

"I understand," responded Emma. "Remember back then, during the boat ride? You were scared out of your mind at the time, and guess what? You made it through!"

"Hey, you're right!" smiled Adam a second time. "I guess I did!"

At this point, Mr. Wonka said gleefully, "Ahh! Here we are!"

He was right back by the entrance of the room.

"Now, don't be darn fool, Wonka!" cried Mr. Trout. "That was the way we came in!"

"Are you sure?" asked Mr. Wonka.

"We just came through there!" said Mrs. Wood.

Mr. Wonka opened the door, and behold! They were in a completely different corridor!

"W-what?" said Marvin. "What the heck just happened? Did we like teleport or something?"

"What is this?" asked Mr. Wood. "Some kind of fun house?"

"Why?" asked Mr. Wonka. "Having fun?"

As soon as they all got out of the room, Adam awkwardly grabbed on to Mr. Wonka's legs. This caused him to gasp in surprise and shock.

"I'm nervous, Mr. Wonka!" Adam said meekly.

"Oh," said Mr. Wonka, wanting to get as far away from Adam as possible. "I don't care."

"Come here, Adam," said Emma. "You can come by me whenever you feel nervous, okay?"

"All right," said Adam, with just a hint of a smile.

The group continued down the corridor, until they came to a door that said: "THE WARMING-CANDY ROOM".

"Warming-candy is great!" Mr. Wonka said. "We just started making it. And when we put it in the shops, it's bound to cause a sensation. Come in, please."

Mr. Wonka opened the door. The Warming-Candy Room looked more than anything like the engine room of a gigantic old-fashioned ship. Everyone could hear turbines humming, and they could see great pistons going up and down. Oompa-Loompas, with thick gloves on their hands, were climbing about on high steel ladders. They could see wheels, pipes, and pressure gauges, and in the middle of it all there was an enormous, silver-colored boiler with five white-hot jets of flame coming from its sides.

"Now, see that silver pipe," said Mr. Wonka excitedly. "That's where the warming-candy comes out! Watch it!"

The remaining children and their parents stared at a silver pipe, no longer than a pencil, that was sticking out of the machine. A small drop of scarlet liquid formed on the end of the pipe. It laid there for a few seconds, then it broke away and fell to the ground, and as it fell, it cooled and hardened into a tiny red pellet, no larger than a bead. The pellet bounced on the floor and rolled away to a corner of the room where there was already a whole heap of them.

"Did you notice how quickly it cooled down?" remarked Mr. Wonka. "That's the whole secret of warming-candy. You see, as the liquid goes through this boiler, the machine puts into it an absolutely _incredible_ amount of heat, hotter than anything else has gotten before. And even more, as it cools down, in that split second, the liquid traps an _extreme_ amount of heat in it. It happens so fast that the heat can't get out. It gets all bottled up inside. It has to stay there. The heat lives within that little pellet of warming-candy, and then, by a magic process as the pellet rolls across the floor, the hot heat changes into an amazing thing called 'cold heat.' If it was _hot_ heat, it would be too hot for you to eat, if you see what I mean. So we turn it into 'cold heat.' Each little pellet of my special warming-candy has a delicious soft center made entirely of 'cold heat.'"

"'Cold heat'?" enquired Adam Wood. "What?"

"It's a long story," said Mr. Wonka. "Anyways, all you have to do is pop a warming-candy into your mouth and suck it, and if you're feeling cold or shivery, it'll warm you up all over. Why, you can actually stand out in the snow on a freezing day with no clothes on at all, and as long as you're sucking one of my warming-candies, you'll feel as warm as toast."

"That's amazing!" cried Emma P. Perr. "It's incredible! It'll change the world!"

"I'll gladly give one to you to try for yourselves," said Mr. Wonka. "It _is_ winter-time right now, after all. How about it, eh?"

"All right!" said Emma and Adam together, holding out one of their hands. Mr. Wonka took one warming-candy and put it in each of them. He then proceeded to give one to the rest of the kids and their parents. When he came to Marvin Trout, he refused.

"I don't need some stupid candy to keep me warm," he said. "It probably doesn't even work, anyways."

"Okay," said Mr. Wonka. "Have it your way."

As the group exited the room, Mr. Wonka smirked at Marvin, craning his head ever so slightly so he could get a glimpse at him, as they went on to the next room.

The room next to the Warming-Candy Room was called: "THE COLD-CANDY ROOM".

"Just like warming-candy," said Mr. Wonka to the remaining children and their parents, " _Cold-Candy_ is also an interesting item. No more fans! No more air conditioners! It's amazing! Please, come in!"

Like the Warming-Candy Room, there were turbines humming, pistons going up and down, and Oompa-Loompas high up on steel ladders. There was also what looked like a boiler in the center. Ice and snow was coming out of its sides.

' _I wonder if it's hot like the boiler in the Warming-Candy Room,_ ' Ryan Kline thought. ' _Even if it is not, it will totally be_ mine!'

He touched it and received a shock. "Ahhh!" cried Ryan. "Freezing! Not mine! Not mine! Not mine!"

"What did you expect?" said Mr. Wonka. "This is _Cold-Candy_ , not _Warming-Candy_. You see _that_ pipe?"

He pointed to a pipe, coming out of the boiler-like machine, that was the same size and shape as the one in the Warming-Candy Room.

Everyone stared at the pipe. With _this_ one, the liquid was a light-blue color. It laid there on the pipe for a few seconds, then broke away, and fell to the ground. It cooled and formed into a tiny blue pellet the same size as a bead, and bounced into a pile in the corner of the room, just like warming-candy.

"You see," explained Mr. Wonka, "Cold-Candy is the _opposite_ of Warming-Candy. It cools you down instead of heating you up. In fact," he continued, "this machine here puts _so_ much coldness into each piece of my Cold-Candy, it's lower than absolute zero!"

"But I thought that absolute zero was the lowest that you could get in temperature!" said Alexis' mother.

"It is," said Ryan Kline. "I learned that in school."

"Unfortunately, you are correct." said Marvin Trout. "Mr. Wonka is lying to you! You can't get lower than absolute zero! Absolute zero is the _absolute lowest_ that you can possibly get!"

"It _was_ ," said Mr. Wonka, "Until now. And instead of 'cold heat,' each little pellet of my cold-candy contains a delicious soft center made entirely of 'warm coldness.' As you know, if it was _cold_ coldness, it would be _far_ too cold to eat. So I do 'warm coldness' instead."

"'Warm coldness'?" asked Emma P. Perr, confused. "Huh?"

"Again, it's a long story," Mr. Wonka replied. "All you have to do is suck on one of these Cold-Candies, and you'll feel cool and refreshed. Why, you could actually stand out in the middle of the hottest desert in the world, wearing the thickest coat possible, and as long as you're sucking on one of my cold-candies, you'll be just fine! I'd gladly give each of you one to try for yourselves, except that it would make you colder than ever on a winter day such as this."

"Wow!" exclaimed Alexis.

"Gadzooks!" exclaimed Ryan Kline.

And soon, the group was ready to visit another room. This room was called: "COLD BEACHES".

* * *

The group stepped into this room, and immediately they started shivering. Fortunately, they remembered the warming-candy that Mr. Wonka had given them, and they popped their respective warming-candy into their mouths and started sucking on it. Immediately, they felt a change in their bodies- except for Marvin.

"Hey!" cried Adam Wood. "The warming-candy! It's working!"

"You're right, Adam! cried Emma P. Perr. "It is! I feel as warm as toast!"

"I-I'm freezing!" shivered Marvin, his teeth chattering. "D-does anyone else have a spare warming-candy with them?"

"I do," said Ryan, holding out another warming-candy. As soon as Marvin was about to grab it, he retracted it away from Marvin. "Haha!" he said. "What a sucker!" He put the warming-candy into his mouth. "Whew!" said Ryan. "I feel a little hotter...than normal. But no matter."

With their bodies warmed up, they finally got to see the wonder surrounding them. In this room, there was a gigantic light shining down from the ceiling. Somehow, though, it was freezing cold (except to everyone besides Marvin, of course). And it looked _exactly_ like a tropical beach! There were palm trees with what looked like coconuts on them, and lifeguard towers, and everything else that you'd expect from a tropical beach! It was absolutely _astonishing_!

"This was the room that I said was related to the Cold Deserts room at the beginning of the tour, remember?" Mr. Wonka told the group excitedly. " _Everything_ in this room is made of delicious, creamy ice cream! The palm trees are made of mint ice cream, and the trunks are made of chocolate ice cream! Even the _sand_ is made of ice cream! It's caramel flavored!"

Mr. Wonka handed each of the children a spoon. "Try some!" he insisted. "As much as you like!"

Everyone stared around the room. The 'life-savers' were made of peppermint flavored ice cream! Even the 'water' was made of (blueberry flavored) ice cream!

Adam had some sand, and Emma had a few bites from some leaves, and Ryan had a little bit of 'water' as well, and a bite or two from a trunk. No one knew what to think at this point in the tour. They were tingling with excitement from all the rooms that that they saw before, and all the other rooms that lied in wait for them.

They couldn't wait.

As soon as they were out in the corridor, Mr. Wonka said, "Let's go visit one room more for now until we reach our destination."

"What is our destination?" asked Ryan Kline.

"Just you wait and see," said Mr. Wonka, smiling at Ryan.

That "one room" that Mr. Wonka told everyone about was named: "IMAGINARY INSECTS".

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! If you want, tell me your thoughts, suggestions, reactions, etc. in the review section. :) I hope you all enjoyed the references to the various films, CatCF early drafts, and other fanfics that I snuck into this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it! The next chapter** ** _will_** **feature an elimination, so stay tuned! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	21. Imaginary Insects and Wonka Puppets

**Chapter 19: Imaginary Insects and Wonka Puppets**

 **Matt, thanks so much for your reviews! I really appreciate it! Here's the next elimination, like you asked for! :D**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, thanks so much for reviewing! Emma and Adam do indeed have a crush on each other! How cute! :)**

 **Credit for the idea of Ryan Kline's exit goes to MysteriousMaker1185, and the Imaginary Insects also belong to him.**

 **NoThrills, I am thinking of having the group view that room while they are inside the Great Glass Elevator, when that time comes! :)**

 **Guest, I am planning to include the Spotty Powder Room in the story, just not part of an elimination. :)**

 **A Message to Matt and MysteriousMaker1185: Matt, regarding your idea of the candies that make one go fast (the Zips), and the Sonic Obstacle Course, I will include that. I am thinking of including it as part of MysteriousMaker1185's Prank Candy Obstacle Course, where the remaining children and parents need to eat Zips and run to the finish line while avoiding the Sonic the Hedgehog-like obstacles. That sounds like a cool part of the Prank Candy Obstacle Course, doesn't it? After all, it** ** _does_** **change tracks every so often. Does that sound cool to you two (and anyone else who sees this)? :D**

 ** _Anyone_ is welcome to leave room ideas and suggestions in the review section and/or as a PM :D**

 **Also, I changed the name of the Cold-Candy Room to the Cooling-Candy Room, renaming the Cold-Candies to Cooling Candies. Thanks, Matt! :D**

 **(Credits: "Wonka's Welcome Song" belongs to Tim Burton, John August, and everyone else who worked on the 2005 film. Stingy, LazyTown, and all related things belong to everyone who worked on LazyTown. RIP Stefan Karl Stefansson (Robbie Rotten), 1975-2018. :( )**

 **On with the story, now! :)**

The group entered the room and they were instantly dumbfounded. There were trees, grass, and bushes growing everywhere in the room, and the ceiling was light-blue, like a sky. Insects such as ants, caterpillars, bees, and butterflies were seen flying absolutely everywhere.

"Hey, look!" cried Emma suddenly. "A butterfly!"

And sure enough, a small brown butterfly was seen flying over their heads.

"And there's a caterpillar, and some ants!" cried Ryan, slightly scared, pointing to a tree. "He began to back away. "Bugs scare me!"

"Insects _and_ bugs," corrected Marvin. "And what's the deal with these insects, anyways? They don't look very imaginary to me. I mean, I can see them right in front of me right now."

"They're called 'Imaginary Insects' because they're not actually real insects," explained Charlie Bucket. "They're sentient candies, which means that although they may look and act alive, they're actually not."

"Ahh!" screamed Ryan Kline. "Get them off of me! Get them off!"

Everyone looked at Ryan, and they saw a few Apple Ants crawling up Ryan's legs. They were giant, red ants, and everyone could see that they were crawling out of an anthill made out of chocolate fudge.

"It looks like our Apple Ants are really curious about Ryan," said Mr. Wonka.

Emma walked up to the ants and knelt down in front of them. She held out one of her hands. The ants paused for a few seconds, then crawled on to the hand that she was holding out.

"I may not seem like the kind of kid who likes crawlies," said Emma P. Perr, "because I don't." She paused for a few seconds. "I _love_ them!" she exclaimed. "Hey, Adam!" She turned to Adam. "Come look!"

Adam walked nervously up to Emma. Emma took her free hand, the one that had no insects on it, and lovingly grabbed Adam's hand in hers.

"Wow!" exclaimed Grandpa Joe. "The insects must _really_ like Emma! Everyone, look at the Cocoa Caterpillars! And the Fudge Flies! And the Dark Chocolate Dragonflies! The Marshmaggots, too!"

"The Yummy Yellowjackets, Gummy Worms, Wriggle Sweet Spiders, Beetle Juice Beetles, and Cherry Centipedes seem to really like her, too!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka.

The insects and bugs were crawling around Emma, and some were even crawling around on her arm! She had a happy, cheerful smile on her face.

"How did you even make them?" asked Mr. Trout.

"Me and Mr. Wonka were just doing some genetic engineering on some candy, and they randomly appeared," said Charlie Bucket. "It was very strange. They last forever. When you eat out of them, that part regrows back. Even if you were to eat the entire candy in one go, the next day, by a magic process, the candy would reappear by you. I think that it's very neat."

"I don't get it," said Mr. Kline, Ryan's father. "What are the point of these things? Can you sell them?"

"Well, yes-" started Grandpa Joe.

"Who would even want to buy them?" asked Mrs. Trout.

"Ummm-" started Charlie Bucket.

"Are they therapy?" asked Mrs. Wood randomly.

"Well, this is my creation," said Mr. Wonka.

"Your creations are just really weird," said Marvin Trout, joining in on the conversation. "Why is everything in this factory so pointless?"

"Candy doesn't need to have a point," said Charlie. "That's why it's candy."

"Candy is a waste of time!" Marvin snapped back.

Everyone was so busy arguing with Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe, and Ryan was so busy being freaked out by the insects and bugs, that no one noticed Emma and Adam talking to each other- except for Veruca Perr. She was the only one that noticed them at the moment, and she was watching them with interest. Emma and Adam did not notice that Veruca was watching them.

"Adam," said Emma, smiling sweetly at Adam, "if you touch one of these insects and, or bugs, I will give you a _special_ surprise!"

"B-but what if I get bitten?" said Adam worriedly. "W-what if I get attacked?"

Emma looked at Adam, sighed, smiled sweetly, and, still having her hand in his, she said, "Adam, remember one point in your life when you were worried about something, ended up doing it anyways, and felt happy when it was all over."

Adam thought about the topic that Emma told him to think about. It was very recent, as a matter of fact. He remembered the boat ride, and he remembered the tunnel, and the drop. He remembered the wind blowing against his face, and the adrenaline rushing through his body. And, he remembered his conversation with Emma in the Very Very Small Room.

'"Remember back then, during the boat ride? You were scared out of your mind at the time, and guess what? You made it through!"' he remembered her saying.

He looked back at Emma...slowly moving his hand toward one of the Gummy Worms...and before he knew what was happening, the worm was crawling on his arm.

"Hahaha! That tickles!" laughed Adam. "Hahaha!"

Adam's laughing caught the attention of everyone in the Imaginary Insects room. Everyone was looking at him, staring wide-eyed.

"Now that you've fulfilled your part of the bargain," Emma said sweetly to Adam, "I will fulfill mine. Here's your special prize."

She leaned forward, blushed at Adam, then kissed him on the cheek.

Adam and everyone in the Imaginary Insects room was shocked. A few seconds later, Adam looked back at Emma, then _he_ kissed _her_ on the cheek!

At this point, the only thing that anyone in the room could do was stare. A few minutes later, after everyone realized what unfolded in front of them, they finally arrived at their destination: "THE PUPPET HOSPITAL AND BURN CENTER".

* * *

"This is the Puppet Hospital and Burn Center," said Mr. Wonka as everyone entered the room. "It's...relatively new."

"I didn't even see any puppets when we entered this factory," said Alexis.

"Or burning," added Marvin.

"This is for a new thing that me and Mr. Wonka have been talking about," explained Charlie. "We were thinking that, instead of letting the general public into our factory, we could possibly do a livestream of certain rooms each week. We even have an intro planned. Here it is." Mr. Wonka took out a recorder from his velvet coat pockets and pressed the "PLAY" button. A song started to play.

" _Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka  
The amazing chocolatier!  
Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka  
Everybody give a cheer!_"

"Hooray!" shouted Alexis happily.

" _He's modest, clever, and so smart,  
He barely can restrain it.  
With so much generosity,  
There is no way to contain it  
To contain it, to contain, to contain, to contain.  
Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka  
He's the one that you're about to meet.  
Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka  
He's a genius who just can't be beat.  
The magician and the chocolate 'wiz  
The best darn guy who ever lived  
Willy Wonka here he is!_"

"If you're going to have puppets sing your intro," asked Marvin, "then where does the burning part come in?"

"Oh," said Mr. Wonka. "That."

"We're thinking that, at the very end of the show, a golden chair would come out of a stage in front of the factory, and fireworks would start whizzing and popping all around it, causing the puppets to melt into wax. There's one of them right now," he continued, pointing to a puppet nearby. There was a cup of wax next to it.

"That puppet is _mine_!" screamed Ryan, pouting at the same time.

"Geez," whispered Emma to Adam, "Ryan reminds me _so much_ of Stingy from LazyTown. He's like the Mine Song that Stingy sang, but without the singing. Here, let me show you."

She took out her phone, went on to YouTube, and searched, "The Mine Song." Stingy was a spoiled, stingy boy puppet with brown hair, and a yellow shirt. When Emma pressed the play button on the video, this was the song that began to play:

" _This mailbox is mine!_

 _And this triagonal sign!  
That blue balloon,  
The month of June,  
They're mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!_

 _Ziggy's sweets are mine!_  
 _That birdie's tweets are mine!_  
 _The city street,_  
 _Both of your feet,_  
 _They're all emphatically mine!_

 _It all belongs to me!_  
 _Everything that I see!_  
 _North, south, east and west,_  
 _I caress it, 'cause I possess it!_  
 _I'm Stingy and it's mine!_ "

An instrumental break started to play.

" _And this instrumental break is also mine!_ "

"Wow, I see what you mean," said Adam.

" _The floor and ceiling are mine!  
All your feelings are mine!  
You always knew it!  
That's all there is to it!  
It's mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!_

 _That's what I said:_  
 _It's mine!_ "

Suddenly, Adam and Emma noticed a shadow above them. They looked up, and saw Mr. Willy Wonka looking down at them. They were slightly frightened.

"Right, no phones," said Emma, quickly putting her phone away. There was silence for a few seconds, and again, Mr. Wonka broke it.

"Oh, my gosh!" laughed Mr. Wonka, pointing his gold-topped cane at Ryan. "That song was _so_ you, Ryan! Oh, my gosh, the resemblance is _so_ uncanny, it's _absolutely hilarious_! Hahaha!"

Ryan and his family shot Mr. Wonka some dirty looks, and after a few more minutes of never-ending laughter, Mr. Wonka finally managed to quiet down.

"Oh, you must forgive me!" chuckled Mr. Wonka. "It was just _so_ funny!"

"Mommy!" cried Ryan again. "Daddy! That puppet is _mine_! I'm going to grab it right now!"

"Whatever you say," said Mr. Kline.

"If you say that it's yours, then it is yours," said Mrs. Kline. "Go ahead, honey. Grab it."

Ryan ran toward the place where the puppet was laying, but, unfortunately for him, he tripped on some water that was on the floor. When he tripped, the wax that was by the puppet managed to spill on him and go on his skin.

"Ahh!" cried Ryan. "It burns! Help!"

Everyone watched Ryan. "H-hey, why is my skin beginning to feel like...wax? Help! I'm turning into a puppet!" He was clearly frightened, and a few seconds later, he fell on his face. He had fully turned into… a wax puppet.

A few seconds later, the drums began to beat, and Oompa-Loompas of both genders began marching into the room. Then, they began to sing:

" _Ryan Kline, the dirty swine,  
Always shouted, "It's mine! Mine! Mine!"_

 _Ryan Kline has now turned into wax!_

 _Now, let's give him the axe!_

 _Ryan Kline, the selfish tot,  
Was never good with the things he got.  
He was a real rotten brat,  
And we can't even begin to tell you that  
Our hatred for Ryan is so high,  
We let out one loud sigh,  
And said, "Let's turn him into a puppet!  
Maybe even a muppet!  
And then, this dirty swine,  
We'll say, "Now you are, 'Mine! Mine! Mine!'"  
At the end of it all, he will not likely turn out fine._"

At this point, together all of the Oompa-Loompas picked up Ryan, the Puppet and began jumping around crazily.

" _Let's go fryin'-a-Ryan!  
Oompa-Loompa doompadeedo!  
Woohoo! Woohoo!  
Oompa-Loompa doompadeday!  
Hey! Hey! Hey, hey!_"

Then, the final verse came:

" _Dear Ryan Kline, you once_ looked _on point,  
But watch as we dislocate each joint!  
Your spoiled life is looking grim,  
As we tear you apart from limb to limb!"_

The Oompa-Loompas all of the sudden took Ryan, the Puppet and literally tore him/it apart from limb to limb! Everyone, just like in Charlotte's exit, was absolutely shocked. Mr. Wonka and Charlie Bucket were standing still, and Grandpa Joe had his mouth hung open.

"What did your Oompa-Loompas do to my son?!" exclaimed Mrs. Kline.

"You mean, your _puppet_ ," replied Mr. Wonka. "Puppets are not alive, you know."

"Help us bring back our son right this instant!" snapped Mr. Kline.

As usual, Mr. Wonka clicked his fingers, and up came an Oompa-Loompa. He handed the Oompa-Loompa a piece of paper on which he had written full instructions. It was as if he knew that this was going to happen.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Kline!" said Mr. Wonka. "And Mr. Kline! I'll see you soon!"

"What just happened?" asked Mr. Trout, still shocked.

"He was torn apart!" cried Veruca Perr.

"Oh, don't worry," said Mr. Wonka. "My Oompas will put him back together. They're a whizz with a glue stick."

"But, Mr. Wonka!" cried Veruca. "That boy doesn't need a glue stick! He needs emergency surgery!"

"Oh, don't worry," said Mr. Wonka. "He'll be fine! They'll put his puppet form back together, then feed him one of my Life Candies, which have the power to bring anything back to or to life. They always work. At least, they have...until this point."

"I wonder," said Alexis' mother.

"So do I," said Mr. Perr, Emma's father.

"Now, we must move on with the tour!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka. "No shillying! No shallying! And definitely no shally-shillying! Is everyone ready to continue? Let's go!"

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. This should be the last 'intense' demise in the story. Don't worry, I** _ **promise**_ **you all that Charlotte, Ryan, and all the rest of them will turn out fine at the end of the tour! :D The argument about the Imaginary Insects with the parents, as well as bits and pieces of Ryan's song are references to the 2017 CatCF Broadway musical, with Ryan's song echoing the Broadway version of "Veruca's Nutcracker Sweet", and the "No shillying! No shallying! And definitely no shally-shillying!" is a quote from the 2017 CatCF Broadway musical as well. The "What just happened... Torn apart!"/surgery/glue stick conversation is a nod to it as well. The "I wonder," and "So do I," were quotes from a scrapped early CatCF chapter, "The Vanilla Fudge Room" (aka "Fudge Mountain"). The Puppet Hospital and Burn Center is from the 2005 movie, and I also slipped some quotes from that movie in this chapter as well. As stated above, as Ryan is based off of Stingy from LazyTown, I slipped some LazyTown references into this chapter as well. Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone, and thank you all** ** _so much_** **for the views, reviews, favorites, and follows! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	22. The Invisible Traps

**Chapter 20: The Invisible Traps**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, thanks so much for your review! I am so happy that you enjoyed my interpretation of the Imaginary Insects Room, and Emma's and Adam's kiss sure was sweet, was it? Thank you for allowing me to use your Fizzy Lifting Drinks Water Slides, that is a very good idea! :D**

 **Guest, thank you for pointing out the error in Chapter 19. I fixed it. :)**

 **On with the story, everyone! :)**

"Come, on! Let's go!" Mr. Wonka hustled everyone out back into the corridor.

As everyone ran down the corridor to try to keep up with Mr. Wonka, Alexis had just enough time to read the writing on some of the doors.

"BEETLE JUICE", it said on one door that they passed.

"Don't you mean 'Betelgeuse'?" asked Marvin Trout.

"No," responded Mr. Wonka.

Marvin was disgusted.

"Who would even want to buy that stuff?" he asked.

"Why, other beetles of course!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka happily. "There's no time to go around asking silly questions! We must move along!"

"STOREROOM NUMBER 54," another door said. "ALL THE CREAMS- WHIPPED CREAM, VIOLET CREAM, COFFEE CREAM, PINEAPPLE CREAM, VANILLA CREAM, AND HAIR CREAM".

"What?" said Adam Wood. _Hair_ cream? What do you use hair cream for?"

"To lock in moisture," responded Mr. Wonka, smiling at Adam.

The next door, a medium-sized black one, said, "STOREROOM NUMBER 71: WHIPS- ALL SHAPES AND SIZES".

" _Whips_?" cried Emma P. Perr. "What the heck do you use whips for?"

"Why, for whipping cream, of course!" cried Mr. Wonka. "You can't whip cream without whips! Whipped cream isn't whipped cream at all unless it's been whipped with whips! Everybody knows that!"

On the next door, it said: "STOREROOM NUMBER 77, ALL THE BEANS- COCOA BEANS, COFFEE BEANS, JELLY BEANS, AND HAS BEANS".

"What on earth is a has bean?" exclaimed Marvin Trout.

"Why, you're one yourself!" laughed Mr. Wonka obnoxiously, hooting with laughter. Marvin growled at him in response.

Suddenly, Mr. Wonka skidded to a stop. The door in front of them said: "NOSTALGIA ROOM- ENTRANCE".

"Watch out, everyone," warned Mr. Wonka as everyone entered the room. "This room is full of invisible traps, so I would advise you to watch where you step." He walked over to a spot in the room and said, "Enter the password, here!" He pushed what seemed like invisible buttons, and beeping sounds were heard, but no one could see anything in that room. To them, it looked completely empty.

"Now, it starts...here!" He made a ducking motion with his body and walked a few feet before standing upright again.

"Now, it's your turn, Marvin." said Mr. Wonka, speaking to Marvin. "You try it."

"You're just miming that!" cried Marvin Trout. "You're sad!"

He walked forward, and then a banging sound was heard, and he fell to the ground in a heap.

"Ow!" yelled Marvin. "That hurt!"

"I told you," said Mr. Wonka, smirking at Marvin.

"Now," said Mr. Wonka, "first, you trek through the Sticky Chocolate Swamp!" He skipped to the right, and a bunch of squishing sounds were heard. "Next, you must take a left, and go on top of the Marshmallows!" he continued, skipping up, while a bunch of bouncing sounds were heard. "They help you stay on your feet, so you don't lose your shoes! Marshmallows are your friends!"

He continued, "Next, take a hard left to the wind tunnel!" A giant blast of air was heard in the room, and Mr. Wonka was visibly seen walking slowly and cautiously, as if a gigantic force was pushing against him. "Then," he continued, going down and then right, "Go through Frying Pan Alley! Be sure to duck nice and low!" Then, after a bunch of clanging sounds were heard, he stood back up, and said, "Finally, to open the portal to exit the room, you must bang on the gong!" He made a picking up motion with his hands, and a swinging motion, and a banging noise was heard. Mr. Wonka then walked forward, safe and sound.

"Marvin," Mr. Wonka said, smiling slightly, "you try it."

Remembering his previous mistake, Marvin cautiously ducked under the invisible door entrance. He heard of a squelching sound, then fell forward as he got stuck in the invisible swamp. As he finally managed to make his way through the swamp, he walked towards the marshmallows.

"Be sure to stay on the marshmallows!" Mr. Wonka called out. "They help you stay on your feet so you don't lose your shoes, remember?"

Marvin missed almost every single marshmallow. His shoes fell off of him on multiple occasions, and he was forced to use all the strength that he had to get them back.

"Make a hard right at the wind tunnel!" Mr. Wonka reminded Marvin.

"YOU'RE A LOSE-!" Marvin yelled, but all of the sudden, the noise from the wind tunnel caused him to get interrupted and him to tumble back to the start of the tunnel.

"What was that?" called out Mr. Wonka.

"I SAID, YOU'RE A LOSE-!" screamed Marvin as the wind pushed him back once again, forcing him to use every ounce of his remaining strength to make his way through the raging wind.

Marvin finally managed to get through the wind tunnel, then he turned right. "Now, make your way through Frying Pan Alley!" called out Mr. Wonka. "Be sure to duck-!"

Marvin completely forgot to duck, and a bunch of clanging sounds were heard and Marvin was seen falling and grabbing his face in pain on multiple occasions. "Ow!" screamed Marvin. "Ow!"

He was forced to restart Frying Pan Alley. Marvin cautiously ducked underneath the clanging frying pans. Once the clanging noises stopped, Marvin got back up on his feet.

"Remember, to open the portal, hit the gong!" Mr. Wonka called out.

"Hit it with what?" Marvin said.

"Just pick it up," said Mr. Wonka.

Marvin made a picking up motion with his hands, and he suddenly felt something heavy, like a giant hammer, in his hands.

"Hit the gong!" Mr. Wonka reminded him.

He swung the invisible hammer with all of his might, and then, a clanging sound, like a gong, was heard, followed by a horse neighing.

"OW!" cried Marvin, grabbing his groin in pain.

He walked forward, and stood extremely close to Mr. Wonka, afraid to do anything else.

"You're next, Emma!" called out Mr. Wonka.

Emma ducked under the invisible door entrance, then went through the Sticky Chocolate Swamp, and did the Marshmallows perfectly. Her parents followed shortly after her.

"Ahh! You do ice-skating, so it should be no surprise to me!" said Mr. Wonka cheerfully. "Turn a hard right at the wind tunnel! Go through Frying Pan Alley! Strike the gong to open the portal! _Perfect_!"

Emma made it through the traps safe and sound!

"Now, it's your turn, Adam!" Mr. Wonka called out to Adam. Adam was biting his nails, and his body was shaking.

"Adam!" called out Emma sweetly, and Adam looked at her. An extraordinary change seemed to take place in Adam. Although slightly nervous, he made it through the Sticky Chocolate Swamp without any problem, and he stayed on the Marshmallows, and he went through the wind tunnel, and ducked under and made it through Frying Pan Alley.

"Now, strike the gong to open the portal!" Mr. Wonka called out.

Adam managed to open the portal with no problem at all, unlike Marvin. Once he made it through, he immediately walked toward Emma, and she grabbed his left hand sweetly. They blushed at each other.

"And finally, Alexis!" he called out. " _That's_ it! Through the Sticky Chocolate Swamp! Stay on the Marshmallows so you don't lose your shoes! Through the wind tunnel! Frying Pan Alley! Hit the gong to open the portal!"

Alexis also managed to hit the gong successfully. Adam's parents, as well as Alexis' mother, followed shortly after. Once everyone was safely through the traps, Mr. Wonka looked at Marvin and said, "What happened to your face?!"

"Huh?!" screamed Marvin.

"Oh, right! It was like that from the beginning!" laughed Mr. Wonka obnoxiously. "Haha!"

Marvin growled back at him.

The group turned around, away from the invisible traps, and they saw a door that said: "THE NOSTALGIA ROOM".

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! The Invisible Traps was a scene from the CatCF Broadway musical, this will most likely be one of the few extremely major references to it in this story. :) What do you think could be inside of The Nostalgia Room? If you want, leave your guesses/reactions to this chapter in the review section. Reviews really keep me going! :D Stay tuned for the next chapter. I am planning for an elimination to come after Chapter 21, so two chapters from now. Like I said, stay tuned! :)**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	23. The Nostalgia Room

**Chapter 21: The Nostalgia Room**

 **Author's note: The inside of the Nostalgia Room is finally here! I hope that you all will enjoy it! Now, it's time to respond to reviews! :)**

 **Matt, thank you for all your reviews! I have a roller coaster planned, and I did since the very beginning, written down on my notes as, "Fudge Express- Roller-Coaster for Matt". I can't wait til you see it! By the way, i wasn't the one who came up with the concept of Ryan getting torn apart. This idea came from the 2017 musical, by the songwriters, Marc Shaiman and Scott Wittman. I'm so glad that you liked the traps, I had a lot of fun with them. I ship Adam and Emma, too. :)**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, thanks so much for your review! I'm glad that you liked the traps as well! Thank you for your suggestions as well. As a matter of fact, Alexis will do a little bit of interacting with some of the remaining children in this chapter. :)**

 **Now, without further delay, on with the story! :D**

Mr. Wonka opened the door, and the the three remaining children and their parents instantly felt like they had been transferred into a museum. Pictures lined the walls, and there were buttons and speakers on the walls of the room as well, and display cases were also scattered throughout it. The group separated from each other to explore the room, except for Adam and Emma, who were still holding hands. They obviously wanted to explore the room together.

"Hey, Mr. Wonka?" Marvin called out to Mr. Wonka. "Who's this?"

He was staring at a picture of a large, fat boy with large greedy eyes.

"Oh, that's Augustus Gloop," said Mr. Wonka. "He was one of the original Golden Ticket winners from forty-five years ago, just like Charlie was! He met his downfall in the Chocolate Room, just like Phineas, except that he was _so_ fat, that his body actually got stuck _in the pipe_! Imagine that!"

"Wow," gasped Adam, who was also staring at the picture, along with Emma.

"He survived, just in case you were wondering," continued Mr. Wonka, pointing to another picture. In this picture, Augustus Gloop was as thin as a straw, and his face showed that he was absolutely miserable.

"It serves him right," murmured Marvin. "Although I can't help but wonder what he is up to now."

"Me too," said Mr. Wonka.

Adam was staring at a picture of a boy with yellow hair. He had eighteen red, toy pistols hanging all over his body.

"That's Mike Teavee," said Alexis, happening to also be looking at that picture. "All that he was interested in was watching television. He would watch it all day and night, and almost never stop watching it. At home, I have a copy of _all five of the original Golden Ticket winners_ going into Mr. Wonka's factory, as well as a recording of their interviews, too."

Adam noticed a screen and a button below Mike Teavee's picture.

"What's this?" he asked.

He pushed the button, and the screen turned on. Immediately, a recording of Mike Teavee's interview started to play. The noise echoed throughout the entire room, and everyone gathered around the screen to watch it.

"Can't you fools see I'm watching television?" Mike said angrily to the reporters surrounding him. "I wish you wouldn't interrupt!"

"How did you find your Golden-?" asked a reporter, but he was suddenly interrupted by Mike, whose face showed a bit of frustration and anger on it.

"Quiet!" Mike shouted at the reporter. "Didn't I tell you not to interrupt! This show's an absolute whiz-banger! It's terrific! I watch it every day. I watch all of them every day, even the rotten ones, where there's no shooting. I like the gangsters best. They're terrific, those gangsters! Especially when they start pumping each other full of lead, or flashing the old stilettos, or giving each other the one-two-three with their knuckledusters! Gosh, what wouldn't I give to be doing that myself! It's the life, I tell you! It's terrific!"'

"What a brat," murmured Marvin Trout. "So, he was just a Vidiot, huh?" Then, _he_ started to sing:

" _The skies of blue, the pinks, the greens,_

 _He only views on TV screens!_

 _He only tried to exercise_

 _His clicking finger and his thumb,_

 _Going from channel to channel, as all his limbs are turning numb!_

 _Each brain cell overloads and dies,  
_ As all their limbs are turning numb!

 _The age of innocence is gone  
When certain channels are viewed upon!  
The images that they repeat,  
Once in the brain they can't delete!  
They only move from show to show,  
Their movement begins to get really slow!_

 _They scream and rant and raise their fists,  
And fire their psychiatrists!  
We hear then, all the teenage hordes:  
They scream the battle cry, 'We're bored!'_

 _They loll and slop and lounge about,  
And stare until their eyes pop out!  
They sit and stare and stare and sit  
Until they're hypnotized by it!  
Until they're absolutely drunk  
With all that shocking, ghastly junk!  
IT CLOGS AND CLUTTERS UP THE MIND!  
IT ROTS THE SENSES IN THE HEAD!  
IT MAKES A CHILD DULL AND BLIND!  
IT KILLS IMAGINATION DEAD!_"

"Oh, the irony burns strong with this one," murmured Mr. Wonka. "He has no imagination, like, _at all_. The only reason that he reads is to show off. He's no worse than Mike Teavee was."

"What did you say?!" snapped Marvin.

"Nothing," smiled Mr. Wonka, knowing exactly what he just said.

"What happened to Mike when he went on the tour?" asked Emma P. Perr curiously.

"You see," explained Mr. Wonka, "At the time, I had this invention called Television-Chocolate. You could transfer objects through the air at one location and have them reassembled at the other end, just like how television works!"

"That's not _exactly_ how it works," said Marvin, unintentionally saying a quote that Mike Teavee said forty-five years ago.

"I'm extremely sorry, but I'm a little deaf in my left ear!" said Mr. Wonka. "You should try to speak a little louder next time."

"I said, that isn't _exactly_ how it works!" cried Marvin.

"You're a nice boy," said Mr. Wonka, "but you talk too much!"

"You don't understand anything about science!" snapped Marvin. "First off, there's a difference between waves and particles! DUH! Second, the amount of power it would take to convert energy into matter would be like nine atomic bombs!"

"MUMBLER!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka suddenly, causing nearly everyone in the group to jump about a foot in the air. "Seriously, I can't understand a word you're saying! Well, anyways, Mike didn't believe me, so he decided to get in the way of a giant camera which transfers the objects, and he ended up getting as small as a doll! I had my Oompa-Loompas take him to the Gum Stretching Room to try to get him back to size, but unfortunately, my Oompa-Loompas overstretched him just a _little_ too much!"

He pointed to another picture of Mike Teavee. In this one, he was about ten feet tall and as thin as a wire!

"If you don't believe me," smirked Mr. Wonka, "you may see a _slight variation_ of Television-Chocolate before the day is out."

"Hey, look!" Alexis suddenly cried, pointing to a picture next to the Mike Teavee exhibit. "There's Violet Beauregarde!"

"Oh, yes," said Grandpa Joe, looking at the picture of Violet. "All she would ever do was chew gum. She had a piece of gum that she was chewing for _three months solid_. She met her downfall when she chewed Mr. Wonka's three-course meal gum."

"What does it do?" asked Alexis.

"The specific gum that she had," explained Mr. Wonka, "tasted like tomato soup, roast beef, and blueberry pie when she chewed it! Utterly _amazing_! Fantastic! But…"

"But what?" snapped Marvin Trout rudely.

"You see," Grandpa Joe continued, "There was a _slight defect_ in the blueberry pie…"

"Then, she blew up into a giant blueberry!" exclaimed Veruca Perr suddenly.

"You mean, kind of like how Madison turned into a moon and how Charlotte blew up into a giant balloon?" asked Alexis.

"Exactly!" said Veruca Perr. "Mr. Wonka sent both her and her parents to the Juicing Room, where Violet would get all of the blueberry juice out of her. At the end of the tour, she was almost back to normal, except that she was blue in the face."

"That's what you get from chewing gum all day, it's just disgusting!" cried Mr. Wonka.

"If you hate gum so much, why do you make it?" asked Marvin.

"That's actually a good question," said Adam. "Last week, I actually _did_ see an advertisement for chewing gum under your name while I was out shopping with my mother."

"I did, too," said Emma.

"Me, as well," said Alexis.

"Oh, my gosh!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka suddenly. "All this mumbling is really starting to bum me out!"

A few minutes later, Emma and Adam were by a different picture. This picture showed a little girl in a mink coat.

"Who's this?" asked Adam.

"That- that's my mother!" gasped Emma.

They read the information plaque underneath Veruca's picture. It said:

" _Veruca Salt was a spoiled, rich girl who always wanted everything. She met her demise in the Nut Room, where she said that she wanted one of the squirrels in it. When Mr. Wonka refused, she ran into the room, hoping to grab a squirrel for herself, but then the squirrels attacked her and sent both her and her parents straight down the bad nut chute. At the end of the factory tour, all three of them managed to escape from the factory's incinerator, albeit covered in garbage. It is unknown where her whereabouts are currently. More information would be greatly appreciated._ "

Suddenly, both Adam and Emma looked behind them, and they noticed Veruca Perr.

"Squirrel…" she was mumbling, "Chute...garbage...bad nut…"

"Mother!" cried Emma P. Perr. "Are you okay?!"

This caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"Mother!" cried Emma again. "Mother!"

"Want...squirrel...have at home...cage of white mice...green parrot...bowl of goldfish…" mumbled Veruca Perr.

"She's lost it," whispered Marvin Trout to no particular person in the room.

Suddenly, Veruca Perr fainted, right after shouting, "DADDY! MOMMY! HELP ME!"

"M-mother?" said Emma.

"Er-hem," said Mr. Wonka to the group, "Let's go visit a different room, shall we?"

He clicked his fingers, and up came ten Oompa-Loompas.

"Can you please carry dear Veruca Perr out of the Nostalgia Room, will you please? Just follow us. Remember, the traps."

They walked out of the Nostalgia Room, with Marvin slowly trailing behind. Soon, everyone was following Mr. Wonka. He walked in the same area where the traps were, but no one got hit by any of them, and no one felt anything beneath their feet except the room's slippery floor.

"He's absolutely bonkers!" cried Marvin.

Marvin was close to the same place where Frying Pan Alley was.

"Wait for it," smiled Mr. Wonka. "Wait for it…"

Suddenly, Marvin got hit right in the face with one of the invisible frying pans!

"OW!" yelled Marvin.

He walked in the place where the wind tunnel was, and it suddenly activated, causing him to tumble all over the place. Once he finally made his way to the other side, he grabbed his face in pain. Everyone made their way out into the corridor, and a few minutes later, they made it to a door that said: "THE VANILLA FUDGE ROOM".

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I included a ton of references to the book (of course XD), another "Vidiots" (both 2013/2017 versions) reference, and to the 2005 film. What did you all think of the Nostalgia Room? Who do you think will get eliminated next? What do you think will happen in the Vanilla Fudge Room? I gave a hint in the beginning's author's note. ;) Stay tuned, as another elimination will happen in the next chapter! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	24. The Fudge Express

**Chapter 22: The Fudge Express**

 **(Update: Fixed some minor lyrical issues with "More of Him to Love")**

 **Author's note: I know that I said I was going to include an elimination in this chapter, but as I was writing it, it began to get** _ **way**_ **longer than I expected. I hope that you understand. An elimination will definitely happen in the next chapter, though. There's even a teaser of what to expect at the end of this chapter. :D**

 **Matt, thank you** ** _so much_** **for you review! I hope that you enjoy the roller coaster in this chapter. :)**

 **Guest, Unfortunately there are no eggs and toast to go along with the frying pans. Your joke was really funny. :)**

 **derrickdcrawford, thanks so much for the favorite! I really appreciate it! :D**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, I am glad that you enjoyed Chapter 21 as well. :) A little CatCF fact, Henry Trout was indeed a scrapped child from an early draft of CatCF, although** ** _not_** **in the Vanilla Fudge Room. He got eliminated in the Fudge Room, which in that draft (the second existing draft of CatCF) was exactly like the Vanilla Fudge Room, except that the mountain was made of chocolate fudge instead of vanilla, and this version of the mountain was also the one that appeared in a cameo at the end of the book (Am I really the only person who gets mad when people completely forget that the mountain actually was in the book, and instead say that it only appeared in the early drafts?). In this draft, the white-coated assistants were still present, although mysterious, "little voices" did the singing. In this draft, each child have two songs, one with two lines like in "The Vanilla Fudge Room", and a long one like in the present book. I got Marvin Trout's name from Henry Trout, and from Herpes Trout, the early version of Mike Teavee, who is more violent than in the published book. In the Henry Trout elimination, instead of the children climbing up the mountain, Mr. Wonka was just about to reply to the children, when Henry said, "Climb? Who the heck wants to** ** _climb_** **when he can hitch a ride?" Henry goes into a wagon. The whispering voices sing:**

 **"Four little children- you'd better count and see.**

 **We've taken Henry for a ride, and now there's only three!"**

 **Mr. Wonka tells the early version of Charlie Bucket, who was African-American, about how he doesn't know what the voices are and how they always sing when he takes children around his factory (The tour was weekly, instead of one time). The voices then sing an extremely familiar song:**

 **"This is the end of Henry Trout,**

 **Who was without the finest doubt,**

 **The nastiest little boy that we**

 **Should ever want to meet or see."**

 **They then start with "However long this beast might live" (not 'pig' as in the final)**

 **They continue til "Would take the nasty taste away", then til "Would take the nasty taste away", then resume again at "Slowly, the wheels go round and round," and the line is "That all the rudeness and the gall" instead of "all the greed and all the gall", as in the final. The song continues from there until the final line like in the published book, except that instead of "this greedy brute", as in the final, it was "this nasty brute" at this point. Most of Henry's song was used as Augustus Gloop's song in the final. None of Augustus' songs were used in the final. In this draft, there were seven winners, in order of elimination: Augustus Pottle, Miranda Mary Piker, Violet Beauregarde, Henry Trout, Marvin Prune, Veruca Salt, and even Charlie Bucket had an elimination at this point (although no song)! Augustus' songs were as follows:**

 **"Seven little children, such charming little chicks.**

 **But one did something rather wrong, and then there were six."**

 **and**

 **"Augustus was, to say the least,**

 **A dreadful vulgar greedy beast,**

 **As well as being a cheater,**

 **And so to save him from going to hell,**

 **We've changed him to a caramel**

 **And made him ten times sweeter."**

 **I hope that this helps you all! :) All credit for the excerpts goes to the Roald Dahl Museum and Story Centre/Roald Dahl Nominee Limited, and do not belong to me whatsoever.**

 **(Other credits: "Auf Wiedersehen Augustus Gloop" and "More of Him to Love" belong to Marc Shaiman and Scott Wittman.)**

 **And now, on with the story, everyone! :D**

Everyone was standing in front of the door to the Vanilla Fudge Room, and the Oompa-Loompas were still carrying Veruca Perr, when suddenly, right before Mr. Wonka was about to open the door to the room, everyone heard, "H-huh? Where am I?"

The Oompa-Loompas gently placed Veruca Perr on the ground, then walked away to get back to their work. Emma P. Perr hugged her mother.

"Oh, Mother!" cried Emma happily. "You're awake!"

Veruca managed to stand herself back up.

"Are you okay, Veruca?" asked Mr. Wonka.

"I-I'm okay," Veruca responded. "J-just slightly dizzy, that's all. Are we going to continue the tour? I-I feel just fine, I promise."

"If you insist," said Mr. Wonka.

He addressed the entire group.

"Welcome...to the Vanilla Fudge Room!" he announced grandly.

Mr. Wonka opened the door, and oh, what a wonderful sight that now met their eyes!

"Oh, _no_!" whispered Alexis. "It _can't_ be true! It _can't_!"

The Vanilla Fudge Room was absolutely _enormous_! In the center of it, there was a _gigantic_ , _colossal_ mountain made entirely out of vanilla fudge! At the far end of the room, there was an endless line of wagons that looked like railway wagons. Oompa-Loompas were on the mountain with picks and drills, and they were roped together for safety. They were hacking huge hunks of fudge out of the mountain, and once they were pried loose, they went tumbling and bouncing along the side of the mountain, where they were picked up by huge cranes with grab-buckets. The cranes picked up the pieces of fudge and placed them into the railway wagons, and the wagon then went through a hole in the wall in the far end of the room.

'That _entire mountain_ is made of rich, creamy vanilla fudge!" cried Mr. wonka.

"Wow," gasped Emma.

Adam kept staring and staring at the vanilla fudge mountain, and his mouth began to water.

"Oh, Mr. Wonka!" cried Adam. "Can I _please_ climb to the top of the mountain?"

"Of course," responded Mr. Wonka. 'Just go to the side of the mountain where the Oompa-Loompas aren't working, so that the lumps of fudge won't fall on top of you."

"I'm coming with you, Adam!" Emma P. Perr suddenly exclaimed.

"But… what about your figure?" Adam asked Emma. "You said on the news-"

"Oh, to heck with the news!" Emma suddenly exclaimed. "It's time that I begin to stop being so strict on myself! That starts today, and I mean it!"

And so, Adam and Emma happily went up and down the mountain, happily picking up large hunks of fudge and guzzling them down.

"I have never had so much fun in my entire life!" exclaimed Emma happily, with a huge piece of vanilla fudge in her mouth. "How about you?"

"That's true!" exclaimed Adam, grabbing Emma's hands. "This _is_ really fun!"

Meanwhile, the parents and Mr. Wonka, along with Marvin Trout, were watching Adam and Emma as they played on the mountain.

"Marvin, why don't you go and join them?" Mr. Wonka asked Marvin.

"They're just acting like a bunch of babies!" cried Marvin Trout. "I mean just look at them!"

Adam and Emma were still playing on the mountain.

"I heard that!" cried Emma suddenly, spitting out a chunk of vanilla fudge at Marvin. It right him right in the eye!

"Ow!" cried Marvin.

Adam followed shortly after, and this chunk hit him in his cheek.

"That hurt!" exclaimed Marvin. "Stop that!"

"Now, you're acting kind of like a baby," said Emma, smiling a little bit.

"She's actually right," said Mr. Wonka.

"Ow!" said Marvin, as another piece of vanilla fudge hit part of his eye. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! It hurts!"

More and more pieces of vanilla fudge began to hit his face and eyes, and even Mr. Wonka couldn't help but smirk at the fact that a boy who thought people who showed emotions were dummies was now begging for something.

"My, gosh!" exclaimed Marvin. "My face! My cheeks! I have tiny pieces of vanilla fudge in my eyes!"

About ten minutes later, Mr. Wonka called Adam and Emma to come down to the bottom of the mountain. They listened.

"Now, it's time to visit some more rooms!" cried Mr. Wonka. "Welcome… to the Fudge Express!"

Mr. Wonka gave a thumbs-up signal to an Oompa-Loompa in one of the cranes, and he gave the signal in response. An Oompa-Loompa by the hole in the wall flipped a switch by it, and a noise was heard.

"A-are you sure that this is safe?" asked Adam.

"I'm sure!" said Mr. Wonka, as everyone got into one of the Vanilla Fudge wagons. Suddenly, it began to roll by itself!

"What's...what's happening?" asked Adam.

"Why, it looks like we're going to go on a little ride!" laughed Mr. Wonka hysterically.

As they approached the hole in the room, Marvin Trout asked, "Mr. Wonka, what's in that hole?" Even he began to feel a trifle nervous. Alexis grabbed on to her mother's pant legs once again.

"That hole," said Mr Wonka, "leads directly to what we call The Pounding And Cutting Room. In there, the rough fudge gets tipped out of the waggons into the mouth of a huge machine. The machine then pounds it against the floor until it is all nice and smooth and thin. After that, a whole lot of knives come down and go chop chop chop, cutting it up into neat little squares, ready for the shops."

"B-but, now we'll be cut into vanilla fudge!" exclaimed Alexis.

"I don't want to be cut into neat little squares!" exclaimed Marvin, his face beginning to show a bit of fear on it.

"Oh, don't worry!" Mr. Wonka said. "As long as the Oompa-Loompas switched the track, we should be fine!"

"And if they didn't?" asked Alexis.

"If they didn't," said Mr, Wonka ominously, "then say your prayers."

Mr. Wonka suddenly let out an extremely maniacal, high-pitched , childish laugh. "Hahaha!" he laughed. "Hahaha!"

"Let me off of here right this instant, Mr. Wonka!" yelled Marvin.

"It's too late for that, now!" laughed Charlie Bucket.

"Just enjoy the ride!" said Grandpa Joe.

"Where are the seatbelts?" said Marvin Trout, nervous.

"What are seat belts?"exclaimed Mr. Wonka, doing another maniacal laugh.

Suddenly, the track and cart did an extremely sharp turn, causing everyone else to bump into one another. Emma bumped into Adam. Adam bumped into Emma, and they bumped into each other.

"Mr. Wonka, are you _sure_ that this is safe?" asked Alexis.

"Of course I'm sure!" responded Mr. Wonka. "I know it is! At least, I'm sure it is."

As they went around the sharp turn, everyone could see the fudge machine. They cringed at the sight of it. Marvin saw a net above a conveyor belt in the machine where the fudge was going inside of it.

"What is that thing?" asked Marvin.

"Oh, that?" responded Charlie Bucket. "That's the factory strainer."

"What is it used for?" said Marvin.

"It's used for catching children just in case they fall into the machine," explained Grandpa Joe.

"It nearly always works," said Mr. Wonka. "It always works. At least it always has up to now."

With another sharp turn, the wagon went away from the fudge machine, and everyone did a gasp of relief. After about a minute of going straight, the wagon began to climb higher, higher, and even higher still.

"M-Mr. Wonka?" said Marvin.

"What is it, Marvin?" asked Mr. Wonka.

"You know," said Marvin nervously, "I've never actually told anyone this, but I-I'm scared of roller coasters."

"I know that I can make it through!" exclaimed Adam positively. Mr. Wonka and Charlie smiled at him, and so did Emma, gripping his hand slightly tighter.

"Marvin thinks he's smart," said Emma, "but in reality, he's sort of a wimp."

"I heard that!" yelled Marvin.

Suddenly, everyone saw the top of the hill approaching. With a _woosh_ , they plummeted down it at the most alarming speed.

"Hold on to your seat belts!" cried Mr. Wonka. "Oh, I forgot! There are no seat belts! Hahaha!"

 _WOOSH!_

 _CLACK!_

"Ahhh!" screamed Marvin. "Get me off of this crazy thing!"

"Hahaha!" Mr. Wonka laughed childishly at Marvin Trout.

The downwards hill suddenly turned into another sharp left turn, causing everyone to bump into each other once more.

"Ow!" said Marvin to Alexis. "Get off of me!"

"Sorry," said Alexis.

The gravity from the downwards hill caused the speed of the wagon to increase in speed. Everyone could hear the wind whooshing around them. Suddenly, everyone could see some speakers, and they could hear some Oompa-Loompas singing:

" _Churn! Chop!_

 _Pound! Pop!_

 _Time to make the fudge!_

 _Snap! Snip!_

 _Whisk! Whip!_

 _Let your stomach be the judge!_

 _Boil, beat!_

 _Hey, turn up the heat!_

 _Cause everyone loves fudge!_ "

"My, gosh!" screamed Marvin. "Save me!"

" _Auf Wiedersehen, all of you!_

 _It's time to say goodbye!_

 _You'll never escape, no matter what you do!_

 _It's time to fudge-ify!_ "

"AHHHH!" screamed Marvin, and with this, he fainted in his mother's arms.

"Wow," said Emma. "And to think that at the beginning of the tour, you would most likely be the one doing that. You certainly have changed!"

"I guess I have," smiled Adam, "and I like it!"

" _Once, ground!_

 _Twice, pound!_

 _Time to make the fudge!_

 _Stretch! Strain!_

 _Cause pain!_

 _We have not a single grudge!_ "

The Oompa-Loompas on the recording, along with Charlie Bucket and Mr. Willy Wonka himself, all of the sudden broke out into evil laughter, causing everyone to scream in fear, even Adam and Emma.

"Help me, Mother!" cried Alexis. "I'm scared!"

Alexis' mother hugged her daughter.

Suddenly, the ride smoothed out, and everyone saw that they were approaching a black spiral tower.

"That's the Exploding Candy Tower," explained Mr. Wonka. "We manufacture our regular Exploding Candies in the Exploding Candies For Your Enemies room, but the Exploding Candy Tower is where we manufacture our special varieties."

The wagon began its trek up the tower, going higher and higher, then, as it couldn't go any higher, it went down an extremely fast spiral drop.

"Weee!" exclaimed Adam. "I'm actually beginning to enjoy this ride now! It's like a roller coaster!"

"I really like it, too!" responded Emma back.

Emma turned to Alexis.

"What do you think about it, Alexis?" Emma asked, addressing Alexis.

"It's beginning to grow on me," responded Alexis.

As they were going down the spiral, they could see a bunch of doors, each one of them individually labelled. "NUCLEAR CANDIES", it said on one of the doors.

" _Nuclear candies_?!" cried Adam. "What on earth are those?!"

"The full name of this variety of Exploding Candies is actually Nucleotomicprotoelectro Candies, but just call them Nuclear Candies for short," responded Mr. Wonka. "And don't worry, they're not really nuclear. They just make the consumer blow out a little mushroom cloud while they're eating it, like a kind of amusing effect."

"Oh," sighed Adam, relieved.

"EXPLODING GAS CANDY PELLETS", said another door.

"What do they do?" asked Alexis.

"Whenever you eat one," explained Mr. Wonka, "the candy expels gas into your mouth, then it explodes lightly, like a nice, tingling sensation."

"But, isn't the gas toxic?" said Alexis curiously.

"Of course not!" cried Mr. Wonka. "What on earth do you take me for?"

"I was just asking," said Alexis.

"I _do_ apologize!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka. "I'm so excited, I don't know what I'm saying! Do please forgive me!"

"I forgive you," responded Alexis.

"Thank you, my dear girl!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka. "By the way, each gas has a certain aroma as well, such as banana, chocolate, vanilla, and more!"

"That sounds amazing!" exclaimed Emma.

"PEPPER SPRAY FLAVORED EXPLODING CANDIES" was another door that was seen as they zoomed extremely fast down the drop.

"Haha," said Adam. I get the pun. Pepper spray, and pepper is a condiment that has flavor."

"You are correct," smiled Mr. Wonka. "They also let out small sparks when eaten, too."

"Wow," gasped Alexis.

The group saw one last door before going up in the air slightly, then turning to the right. "SANDY SUGAR", it said.

"What on earth does sugar have to do with Exploding Candies?" asked Emma.

"Well, for your information, Lena- I mean, Emma, sorry about that- we use the sugar to test the Exploding Candies," responded Mr. Wonka, "We throw the candies into the sugar so they don't end up making a dent in the Tower, which we wouldn't want, for obvious reasons. The Sandy Sugar is also one of the Imaginary Insects' favorite food."

"Oh, neat!" exclaimed Alexis.

"It looks like we're entering the Fudge section of the coaster now," said Charlie Bucket.

Suddenly, at the entrance of the Fudge section, the group saw two speakers, one at the left side of the entrance, and one at the right side. A song recording started to play, and everyone was shocked when they heard the voices of Augustus Gloop and his mother singing a song.

" _Oh, when I was just a girl_ ," sang Mrs. Gloop, _  
_" _I used to dream of a mate  
Who would bring me lots of sweets,  
And put some sausage on my plate!  
Mr. Gloop was quite a meal,  
But now he seems just like a crumb,  
'Cause it turns out the dessert was yet to come!_

 _So we were wed und in mein magen,_  
 _Something big began to bloom._  
 _Und my liver und my kidney_  
 _Had to vacate to make room!_  
 _Then the blessed day arrived_  
 _And out he rolled so round and sweet_  
 _And the first words that he uttered were-_ "

" _Let's eat!_ " shouted Augustus Gloop.

" _So mit strudel, he'd canoodle,_ " sang Mrs. Gloop, _  
_" _How he loved my pretzel pie!  
He ate the whole kit and kaboodle,  
And grew wide as well as high  
Sure, his size is rather shocking,  
He's what I've been traumen up,  
'Cause there's more, more, more of him to love!_"

" _Go ahead, Augustus, don't be shy. Spill your guts!_ " said Mrs. Gloop eagerly.

" _Like mein muter und mein vater,_ " sang Augustus Gloop, _  
_" _I enjoy a healthy meal.  
Yes my outside's soft and flabby,  
But my inside's made of steel!  
We raise piggies in the backyard,  
Then I eat them limb from limb!_"

" _We won't leave our dachshunds all alone with him!_ " said Mrs. Gloop happily.

" _So this morning I was eating_ ," sang Augustus Gloop, _  
_" _When such hunger did attack,  
And fifty Wonka bars were waiting  
For a nice mid-breakfast snack!  
But the taste was kind of different,  
Like a bratwurst three days old!  
So I spit it out and saw I had struck gold!  
Now I'm the perfect ticket winner,  
For on chocolate I did teethe!  
I'm excited but keep eating,  
'Cause I only stop to breathe!  
And a lifetime full of chocolate's  
A gesundheit from above,  
And there'll be more, more, more of me to love!_"

" _Let's yodel!_ " said Mrs. Gloop happily, as the two of them began to yodel for no apparent reason.

" _Oh-de-lay-ee!  
Oh-de-lay-ee!  
Oh-de-lay-ee!  
Te-o-lo-de-o-de-lee!  
Te-o-lo-de-o-de-lee!  
Te-o-lo-de-o-de-lee!_

 _Oh-de-lay-ee!_  
 _Oh-de-lay-ee!_  
 _Oh-de-lay-ee!_  
 _Te-o-lo-de-o-de-lee!_

 _Oh-de-lay-ee!_  
 _Oh-de-lay-ee!_  
 _Oh-de-lay-ee!_  
 _Oh-de-lay-ee!_  
 _Oh-de-lay-ee!_  
 _Te-o-lo-de-o-de-le!_ "

Some of the rooms that they passed were as follows:

"THE FUDGE ROOM"

"FUDGE ROOM MACHINERY MAINTENANCE"

"THE FRUIT ROOM" was another door that they passed.

"Why fruit in a Fudge section?" asked Adam.

"That's because of our Fruity Nutty Fiesta bars, just for convenience." explained Mr. Wonka.

"Although I really like this song that's playing," said Alexis, "I don't really see the point of it. I don't remember Augustus Gloop and Mrs. Gloop singing a song during their interview, either."

"It was actually the Oompa-Loompas' idea," said Grandpa Joe.

"They thought that it would be a good idea to have something that would be related to the original Golden Tickets winners in the section of the coaster that they met their downfall if they actually did sing a song during their interview," said Mr. Wonka. "That's actually me singing, but the Oompa-Loompas composed the melody of the song, though. We're working to get the rest of the interview songs installed on the coaster as soon as possible."

"That's _you_ singing?!" cried Emma, shocked.

"Yes," said Mr. Wonka, smiling proudly. "I'm extremely good at imitating people."

He smirked at everyone. "Watch this!"

He cleared his throat.

"I'm Marvin Trout, and I have a weird last name, cause I mean, a fish? Really? And I think that I'm smart, but I'm actually not, duh!" said Mr. Wonka, doing a perfect imitation of Marvin.

"Hey!" cried Mrs. Trout.

"How dare you insult our son like that!" cried Mr. Trout.

Suddenly, the coaster began to do another climb. Then, it dropped like a stone falling from a cliff, and Alexis felt her stomach going up to her throat. "Weee!" she cried, putting her hands up.

"I _really_ , _really_ like this!" cried Adam. "The drops, the turns, the music- all of it's simply _amazing_!"

"Thank you for the compliment," smiled Charlie Bucket. "I'll pass on your compliment to the Oompa-Loompas when the tour is over. They helped to build this coaster, and just like Mr. Wonka said, they also helped to get the songs ready as well, including the "Auf Wiedersehen" one that you heard earlier."

"Speaking of drops, here comes _another_ one!" said Grandpa Joe eagerly.

The coaster suddenly went down an extremely steep hill, with Alexis, Emma, and Adam screaming happily, and the remaining parents screaming fearfully. Marvin Trout was still out cold on his mother's lap.

"Hooray!" yelled Alexis.

"This is absolutely _wonderful_!" screamed Adam. "This roller coaster is the best!"

"I know, right!" screamed Emma in response.

Suddenly, with a screeching of brakes, the wagon stopped. Everyone saw a large, white door that said: "VIRTUAL REALITY TESTING ROOM".

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter (and the history lesson XD)! The Virtual Reality Testing Room belongs to mattTheWriter072, and the Exploding Candy Tower belongs to MysteriousMaker1185. MysteriousMaker1185, I know that i said I would include the Exploding Candy Tower in the Exploding Candies for Your Enemies room, but I liked this idea better. ;) What did you think of it? Reviews are greatly appreciated, as they keep me going! :D Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	25. The Irony of Marvin Trout

**Chapter 23: The Irony of Marvin Trout**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, thanks so much for your review! I'm glad that you liked the Lena reference, and the Fudge Express, and everything else! Here's history lesson #2, which focuses on Marvin Prune, with a short quote belonging to Herpes Trout, the early Mike Teavee. The Virtual Reality Testing Room _is_ the 5th generation of Television-Chocolate, after all! :) Enjoy! :D**

 **Despite persistent rumors saying that Marvin Prune's exit does not exist, that is not true. Marvin's exit fully exists, in all its glory, in two versions, as a matter of fact. The first one is with Mr. and Mrs. Bucket. This version features the voices and the white-coated assistants. The other version, one with Grandpa Joe, was not included as a part of any draft. After the draft with the voices, Roald finally created a draft where the tour is one time instead of weekly, and had 7 winners: Augustus Gloop, Veruca Salt, Miranda Mary Piker, Marvin Prune, Violet Beauregarde, Herpes Trout, and Charlie Bucket, now a white boy. The finding of the Golden Tickets were made much more important in this draft. This was also the draft where Marvin argued Mr. Wonka about the existence of the Whipple-Scrumpets (which I referenced multiple times in author's notes and in my story). The Grandpa Joe version shortened Marvin's song by just a few lines and changed some words around. The draft with seven winners stopped after Augustus' Gloop's early song. The Grandpa Joe version was what the exit would've been had he not decided to scrap Marvin Prune. Marvin's exit was supposed to be like the Spotty Powder version of Miranda Mary Piker, except changed around a bit, and Spotty Powder was named "Children's-Delight". Marvin's songs were:**

 **"Three little children, already four too few.**

 **But still they keep on going away, and now there's only two."**

 **and**

 **"Three rousing cheers! Hip-hip-hooray!**

 **We've carted Marvin Prune away!**

 **And as we very rightly thought**

 **That in a case like this we ought**

 **To see the thing _completely_ through,**

 **We've polished off his father, too.**

 **(We hate to boast about our group,**

 **But don't you think it's super-doop**

 **To get _entirely_ on our own**

 **Two birds with but a single stone,**

 **Two Prune-birds with a single shot?**

 **It makes things quicker, does it not?)**

 **And now, the Prune wife, Mrs. Prune**

 **Is led away, and none too soon.**

 **And as she goes, we think she must**

 **Be rather puzzled, wondering just**

 **What's happened to her family pair,**

 **Especially the son and heir.**

 **Was there, for instance, waiting there**

 **To catch them going down the stair,**

 **An iron mouth with teeth of tin**

 **Which opened wide and sucked them in,**

 **And chewed them to a soggy pulp,**

 **And then, with one enormous gulp,**

 **Devoured them quickly out of sight?**

 **Might _that_ have happened? Yes, it might.**

 **And later on, some naughty fool**

 **Who doesn't want to go to school**

 **Will sprinkle dear Mr. Prune**

 **And Marvin (with a tablespoon)**

 **Upon his plate of wheaty-flakes.**

 **And after that, it only takes**

 **A sec for them to reappear**

 **Together, just below the ear,**

 **(Or maybe in another place**

 **That isn't even on the face)**

 **Each looking very red and hot-**

 **A great big ugly measle spot."**

 **The Grandpa Joe version got rid of:**

 **"(We hate to boast about our group,**

 **But don't you think it's super-doop**

 **To** **get entirely on our own**

 **Two birds with but a single stone,"**

 **And instead did this:**

 **"To see the thing completely through,**

 **We've polished off his father, too.**

 **(Two Prune-birds with a single shot?**

 **It makes things quicker, does it not?)"**

 **Regarding Mike Teavee, like I said, his original name was Herpes Trout. Here is a funny quote from him in that draft. It occurs right after Mr. Wonka said that shooting was a nasty habit.**

 **'"It is nothing of the sort!"cried a voice from the crowd. The voice belonged to Herpes Trout, the boy who sat watching television all day long and had eighteen toy pistols hanging around his body. "Shooting," shouted Herpes Trout, "and especially shooting people, is the greatest thing there is! When I grow up I'm going to be The King of the Underworld and I'm going to drill holes in anybody who gives me an argument!"'**

 **(All excerpts belong to the Roald Dahl Museum and Story Centre/Roald Dahl Nominee Limited and I do not claim ownership to them whatsoever.)**

 **(Other Credits: Television Chocolate belongs to Roald Dahl, and the Virtual Reality Testing Room belongs to mattTheWriter072. The Slime Candies belong to Tessa. Thanks for letting me use it! I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well!) :D**

 **On with the story, now! :)**

Right when the wagon screeched to a halt, Marvin Trout started to wake up.

"I-is it over?" mumbled Marvin.

"Yes, it's over," responded Mr. Wonka. "Now, please follow me, Charlie, and Grandpa Joe safely out of the wagon and into the room, will you please? Thank you!"

The group entered the room. It was almost completely dark, rather dim, except for a ring of blue lights and a machine that looked like a flying saucer. On the right side of the room, Marvin Trout noticed a door that said: "TELEVISION CHOCOLATE".

"Come in here, first, will you please?" said Charlie Bucket.

The room that they walked into was so bright, that everyone screwed up their eyes in pain.

"Hurry up!" said Mr. Wonka, handing everyone a pair of dark glasses. "Put these on and don't take them off, whatever you do! This light could burn your eyeballs right out of your skulls!"

Once the glasses were put on, everyone saw a black camera. Oompa-Loompas in red spacesuits- at least, that's what everyone thought that they looked like- were polishing the black camera. In the Television Chocolate room, there was not a speck of dust anywhere, and everything was mysteriously quiet, even the Oompa-Loompas. They were not chattering, or singing or hopping and banging on the tiny drums that were hanging by a necklace on the back of their necks.

"Now, _this_ is Television Chocolate!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka grandly. "This was what I told you all about in the Nostalgia Room! Watch as I send a gigantic bar of chocolate from one side of the room to the other- by television! Bring in the chocolate!"

A bunch of Oompa-Loompas came into the Television Chocolate room carrying the most enormous bar of chocolate that Alexis had ever seen. It was about as big as a large mattress! The Oompa-Loompas placed down the bar of chocolate down on a platform, then Mr. Wonka pulled down a switch. There was a flash, and suddenly, the bar of chocolate was gone!

"The bar of chocolate is now whizzing right above our heads in a million, tiny little pieces!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka excitedly.

"That's impossible!" cried Marvin.

"Just you wait and see," smirked Charlie Bucket.

A few seconds later, slowly yet surely, the bar of chocolate began to appear in the screen.

"Take it, Marvin!" Mr. Wonka exclaimed excitedly.

"How can you take it?" said Marvin Trout, laughing. "That's not Television Chocolate! That's chocolate _on_ television! It's just a picture on a television screen!"

"You," said Mr. Wonka, smiling at Alexis. " _You_ take it! Go on!"

Alexis reached for the chocolate, and her hand actually went _inside_ of the television!

"Holy Buckets!" murmured Alexis' mother, completely forgetting Charlie's last name.

"Go on!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka happily. "Try it! It's the same bar, it's just gotten a little smaller on the journey, that's all!"

Alexis opened the chocolate bar, and took a nibble out of it.

"It's absolutely delicious!" exclaimed Alexis Williams.

"It's a miracle!" exclaimed Adam Wood.

"It's a TV dinner!" exclaimed Emma P. Perr.

"Now, that, my dear friends," said Mr. Wonka, hustling everyone out of the room, "was Television Chocolate! Now, _this_ is Virtual Reality Chocolate! It combines the virtual with the reality! It can transfer you into any book, movie, or video game that you wish! Watch!"

Mr. Wonka flicked his fingers, then suddenly, without warning, a small humanoid robot, about the size of a four-year old child, walked up to him.

"I would like you to demonstrate to our group here our Virtual Reality technology, please," Mr. Wonka ordered.

The robot nodded and walked under the saucer-shaped object. Green scanners start to surround it.

"This scanner technology is so advanced," said Mr. Wonka, "that it even works on moving objects!"

Mr. Wonka flicked his fingers, and the robot started to dance. Still, the scanners continued to work.

Suddenly, a blue flash was seen, and the robot disintegrated upwards into the saucer.

"It's gone!" exclaimed Adam.

"Of course it's gone," said Marvin. "This thing is just a cheap redo of Television Chocolate. That's all!"

"Actually, it's not," responded Grandpa Joe.

"This Virtual Reality System is the _fifth generation_ of Television Chocolate technology," explained Mr. Wonka. "In this one, you actually stay the same size!"

"If that's true," said Marvin, "then what happened to the second through fourth generations?"

"Well," said Mr. Wonka, "the second generation added channels, except that they had to be changed by hand. The third generation, on the other hand, added remotes with sensors and removed the channel knob. The fourth generation was just the prototype of the Virtual Reality system that you see in front of you."

"Hurry!" cried Charlie Bucket, pointing to a screen on a tabletop. "The robot!"

"Let's go, everyone!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka. Everyone ran towards the screen, except for Marvin Trout, who just walked slowly.

Everyone saw the strangest thing. The robot that got teleported into the screen was actually fighting with two other robots! From its right arm, the robot fired a red laser, which hit one of the other robots, which caused it to disappear! He did the same to the other one. It disappeared as well.

"What happens now?" asked Adam.

"The robot has a chance to keep playing the game." said Mr. Wonka. "It also has the choice to return back to the real world. It looks like it will choose to do the latter."

A blue flash was seen under the saucer-shaped object, and everyone saw the robot, just like it was before it went inside of the game.

"That's _amazing_!" gasped Adam.

"It's...it's utterly flabbergasting!" cried Emma P. Perr.

"It's yet _another_ miracle!" cried Alexis Williams.

"I've seen better," said Marvin Trout blandly.

"Oh, really?" said Mr. Wonka.

"Yeah," said Marvin. "And what do you plan to do with this...invention, may I ask?"

"I'm going to sell it," said Mr. Wonka. "But not right now, though. There are still some...technical issues to sort out in the program."

As soon as Marvin heard the words, 'I'm going to sell it', he instantly became enraged.

"How _dare_ you!" yelled Marvin. "This technology will ruin the book industry! If you can going inside of any book that you want-!"

"And movie and video game," corrected Grandpa Joe.

"Oh, to heck with movies and video games!" yelled Marvin. "The thing is, I will _never_ allow this technology to be sold! Right, father?"

"Quite right," said Mr. Trout, stepping up to Mr. Wonka. Marvin's father had a smooth white face, like a boiled onion.

"Mr. Wonka," said Mr. Trout, "I cannot allow you to sell this! It will absolutely _destroy_ the book industry!"

"I only make things in my factory to please kids," said Mr. Wonka. "I don't care about what the grown-ups think."

"Come on then, father!" cried Marvin. "Let's destroy the Virtual Reality machine!"

"Forward!" exclaimed Mr. Trout, brandishing his cane and making his way toward the Virtual Reality machine, along with his son.

"Marvin's even worse than that Ryan Wilson kid," whispered Emma, speaking to Adam.

"Ryan Kline," said Adam.

"Right," said Emma. "That's who I was thinking of."

Mr. Trout was just about to hit the machine with his cane, when suddenly, the saucer started to scan Marvin and him. They tried to run away from it, but still, the lasers scanned them. There was a blue flash, and both of them disappeared.

"They're gone!" screamed Mrs. Trout.

"Let's watch the screen!" said Mr. Wonka.

Suddenly, everyone saw Marvin and his father. They were inside of a virtual Willy Wonka factory!

"Ha," said Marvin. "We're not inside of anything! That entire thing was special effects! It's all a scam!"

"Quite right, my son!" said Mr. Trout, patting his son proudly on the head.

"Come on!" said the virtual Mr. Wonka. "Let's get going!"

He led the group through a secret door in the back of the Virtual Reality Testing Room. Right across from that door was another door that said: "THE SLIME CANDY ROOM".

He led them into the Slime Candy Room. In it, there was a green and white swirl design on the floor, and there was a giant conveyor belt. Two hundred giant slugs were coating the candies with slime as they moved along it, and there was a detector on a part of the conveyor belt.

"Bad Candy," the detector said one time, then the conveyor belt got rerouted, and the candy went into a dark tunnel, which led to goodness knows where.

"Good Candy," the detector said, causing the conveyor to stay normally.

"Slime Candies are pranks!" announced the virtual Charlie Bucket. "Due to how slippery they are, they're almost impossible to hold, but if you do manage to eat one, then they will make your sweat glands produce slime for about two hours, leaving you covered in slime from head to toe."

"Pranks?" said Marvin Trout. "I strongly detest them! Father, do you hear what these things do? It's shocking! It mustn't be allowed!"

Mr. Trout stepped forward and faced the virtual Mr. Wonka.

"Mr. Wonka!" cried Mr. Trout. "I absolutely _forbid_ for you to sell these things!"

"I'm sorry," said the virtual Mr. Wonka. "But I will continue selling them, no matter what you say."

Then, suddenly, without warning, Mr. Trout and Marvin busted open the gate that led down to the area where the slugs were doing their work. Everything became quiet. Right when Mr. Trout was about to bust the conveyor belt with his cane, all the slugs in the room darted after the two helpless people.

"What?!" cried the virtual Emma. "How are the slugs so fast?!"

"Breeding," said the virtual Mr. Wonka. "Coating Slime Candies is quite a quick job, so I need quick slugs to do it."

"What are they doing?" asked a virtual Alexis.

"Just watch," responded the virtual Mr. Wonka.

The slugs darted after the two people, coating them from head to toe in slippery slime. Mr. Trout tried to hit them with his cane, which, unfortunately, backfired for him, causing him to bump into Marvin, and both of them tumbled onto the conveyor belt. They tried to get back up, but every time that they did, they fell back down to the ground because of the slippery slime. They were getting closer and closer to the detector.

"Help!" screamed Marvin Trout.

"Help!" screamed Mr. Trout.

"Bad Candy," said the detector, rerouting Marvin.

"Bad Candy," said the detector, rerouting Mr. Trout.

They began to get closer and closer to the dark tunnel. Mr. Trout threw his cane in the air in fear, and it landed right behind him, right as Marvin went into the tunnel, then down a hole, followed by Mr. Trout, then the cane…

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Marvin Trout.

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Mr. Trout.

"Where does that hole go to?!" screamed the virtual Mrs. Trout.

"Why, to the furnace," said the virtual Mr. Wonka calmly. "To the incinerator. We burn all of our bad candies there, along with our bad nuts, all sorts of other garbage."

The virtual Mrs. Trout opened her mouth and began to scream.

"Don't worry, my dear lady," said the virtual Mr. Wonka, patting the virtual Mrs. Trout on the arm. "The incinerator is lit only every other day, so they have a good sporting chance, haven't they?"

"A _chance_?" screamed the virtual Mrs. Trout. "They'll be sizzled like a sausage! A bratwurst! A hamburger! A hot dog! A shish-kabob!"

"Like I said, don't worry!" said the virtual Mr. Wonka, flicking his fingers. A virtual Oompa-Loompa came up to him.

"Please take Mrs. Trout down to the factory incinerator, to fish her husband and son out of it." the virtual Mr. Wonka told the virtual Oompa-Loompa, and shaking Mrs. Trout warmly by the hand. "Bye, Mrs. Trout! It was nice meeting you!"

A few seconds later, everyone heard drums beginning to beat, and virtual Oompa-Loompas began to sing:

" _Four little children, already happy and free._

 _But still they keep on going away, and now there's only three._ "

A short pause was heard, than they began to sing again:

" _Oompa-Loompa doompadee doo!_

 _We have a perfect puzzle for you._

 _Oompa-Loompa doompadee dee!_

 _If you are wise, you'll listen to me!_

 _What do you get when you frown all day?_

 _Whining and not going outside to play?_

 _Using your brain to make others look weird_

 _Is a habit to be feared!_

 _Please, try to be considerate!_

 _Oompa-Loompa doompadee da!_

 _If you are cheerful, you will go far!_

 _You will live in happiness too,_

 _Like the Oompa-Loompa doompadee doo!_ "

The screen faded to black, then showing the words: "THIS HAS NOW BEEN HACKED BY MIKE TEAVEE!"

Everyone was shocked.

"PS," the words continued, "SAY HI TO BILLY, MAGGIE, AND FISHFACE FOR ME. AND CHECK THE TC, BY THE WAY".

"The Television Chocolate!" cried Mr. Wonka. "Hurry!"

Everyone ran to the Television Chocolate set. Marvin and his father were seen there, extremely tiny and covered in slime. Suddenly, as fast as they appeared, they disappeared.

"Hurry!" cried Mr. Wonka. "Mike must be messing with the signal!"

"Right you are," said a voice from behind them. They saw…. Mike Teavee! He was completely back to normal, and he was holding a computer in his hand.

"Hey!" cried Mr. Wonka. "How did you get in here?!"

"You _did_ say I could come back to this factory," he responded, showing his Golden Ticket.

"Why did you do this?!" cried Charlie Bucket.

"I did it to help them," said Mike Teavee. "They need to learn a lesson, just like I did. Ever since that day, I do watch television sometimes, maybe as like a movie with my family or something like that. Too much of a good thing is bad, even television and books. Ever since I saw Marvin Trout on TV, I knew that he would get eliminated in a way similar to what happened to me. Now, let's get back to the Virtual Reality system, shall we? I reprogrammed the signal to send them back there."

Everyone ran back to the Virtual Reality system. Marvin and his father were small and covered in slime. They looked absolutely miserable! Now, they were transferred into a Western-style video game! Everything in there was scaled down to their size.

Suddenly, a virtual cowboy was staring at Marvin and his father.

"Yeehaw!" exclaimed the virtual cowboy. "Well, lookie here! We got a ourselves a couple'a nosy lil' varmints, don't we? Hahaha! It seems like I'll havta dispose'a you two!"

He took out a pistol, then laughed crazily. He shot it! Instead of shooting out a bullet, it shot out a red laser, like the one in the robot demonstration. It hit Mr. Trout, and he disappeared.

"NO!" cried Marvin. He tried to run away. He ran to a stable and even got on a horse!

"Giddyup, boy!" cried Marvin, snapping the horse's reins. They were off!

"You can't escape from me!" laughed the cowboy maniacally.

Suddenly, Marvin got tossed off of his horse and landed in a water trough.

"Hahaha!" laughed the cowboy crazily. "I'll catch you, otherwise, my name ain't Crazy Pete!"

He took out his pistol… laughed maniacally… Marvin had a fearful look on his face... The laser came out… and Marvin disappeared, and the screen turned black, with the words: "GAME OVER".

"Where have they gone?!" screamed Mrs. Trout.

"Why, the Digital Realm, of course," said Mr. Wonka. "That's where the data that isn't being used in a game is stored. My Oompa-Loompas will have to program him out."

"Will they ever go back to normal?!" screamed Mrs. Trout.

"No one ever goes back to normal after being on TV and virtual reality," said Mr. Wonka. "It's a well-known fact."

Mr. Wonka flicked his fingers three times, _click-click-click_ , and up came an Oompa-Loompa.

"I would like you to use all of your coding expertise to program Mr. Trout and his son out of the Digital Realm," Mr. Wonka told the real-life Oompa-Loompa. "Maybe Mike could help you as well."

"He's gone!" exclaimed Veruca Perr suddenly. "Mike's gone!"

It was true.

"Well, I guess that his job was done," said Charlie Bucket, sighing. "He undoubtedly taught the Trout family one huge lesson- too much of a good thing, is not a good thing- even books."

A few seconds later, drums were heard banging from throughout the entire room.

"There they go again!" cried Mr. Wonka. "You can't stop them from singing!"

The three remaining children, Emma P. Perr, Adam Wood, and Alexis Williams, stood in the middle of the Virtual Reality Testing Room, listening to the (real-life) Oompa- Loompas singing. This is what they sang:

" _Three rousing cheers! Hip-hip-hooray!_

 _We've carted Marvin Trout away!_

 _And incidentally, as we thought_

 _That in a case like this we ought_

 _To see the thing_ completely _through,_

 _We've polished off his father, too._

 _(We hate to boast about our group,_

 _But don't you think it's super-doop_

 _To get_ entirely _on our own_

 _Two birds but with a single stone,_

 _Two Trout-birds with a single shot?_

 _It makes things quicker, does it not?)_

 _And now the Trout-wife, Mrs. Trout_

 _Is led away, and without a doubt,_

 _Is wondering what happened to her family pair,_

 _Especially the son and heir._

 _They've gotten trapped in the Digital Realm,_

 _Be sure, Trout family, to not overwhelm_

 _Yourselves, because Marvin never read for pleasure, never for fun._

 _Oh, Marvin Trout! This barbaric Hun!_

 _He only read to make himself look smart._

 _We're so glad that he's gone now! Bye-bye, Marvin! Let us part!_

 _He only read to make us look dumb,_

 _And now, while he's in the Digital Realm, his brain will go completely numb!_

 _But don't, my dear friends, look all confused,_

 _His brain will still be in mint condition cause it's never been used!_

 _He never used it to help, only to hurt._

 _Now, watch as he bites the dirt!_

 _Watch as Marvin and his father stay trapped in the Realm forever!_

 _When will we get them out? Never!_ "

"How amazing!" clapped Mr. Wonka. "Just as good as always! Now, shall we move on?"


	26. The Prank Candy Obstacle Course- Part 1

**Chapter 24: The Prank Candy Obstacle Course- Part 1**

 **Author's Note: Get prepared for History Lesson #3, which focuses on Miranda Mary Piker.** **Miranda Mary Piker originally started out as a girl named Miranda Grope. She had the same personality as Augustus Gloop in the final. She fell into the chocolate river (which, at that point, the Chocolate Room was literally a white room with the river, and nothing else), despite Augustus Pottle's (Gloop's) example. Pottle was actually where I got Madison's last name from. :D One draft later, she became Miranda Mary Piker, but she still had the same personality as her predecessor.**

 **The following draft, she became the Miranda Mary Piker that swam above the waterfall, fell down it, and got sucked up a pipe. The Spotty Powder Miranda was never actually part of a story. It was just a rewritten Marvin Prune exit, nothing more.**

 **You can find the ENTIRE CHAPTER about the Waterfall Miranda here, and her aftereffect is included as well. Proper formatting, too. ;)**

 **document/d/1wugMAl8jOCKFtkn8Cu4Z6zb3hdmGS8UWC88soQQsV3I/edit?usp=sharing**

 **Credit goes to the Roald Dahl Museum and Story Centre/Roald Dahl Nominee Limited. I claim no ownership of it whatsoever.**

 **(Other Credits: The Everlasting Gobstoppers belong to Roald Dahl. The Prank Candy Obstacle Course belongs to MysteriousMaker1185. The Gummy Glo-Karts were created by a Guest in the review section of "Next In Line". Jenna Adams and Christopher Davidson belong to mattTheWriter072. "What Could Possibly Go Wrong?" belongs to Scott Wittman and Marc Shaiman. Both Matt and MysteriousMaker1185 put forth ideas for this chapter. You should check out Matt's 2nd gen fanfiction, "Next In Line", and MysteriousMaker1185's 2nd gen fanfic, "A Box of Chocolates", if you haven't already.) :D**

 **Matt, thank you for your reviews! I'm so happy that you enjoyed chapters 22 and 23! :D The Mike Teavee appearance really was awesome, wasn't it?**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, thanks for your review! The Prank Candy Obstacle Course (Part 1) is finally here! :) I hope that you enjoy it! :D**

 **TheDisnerd, thanks for the favorite! The reason I made references to all the worlds was to make my fanfic unique, and to entertain people like you! I'm glad that you liked it, and you'll find many more references in this chapter! :)**

 **On with the story! :)**

"This will never do!" said Mr. Willy Wonka, pretending to be very cross. "Five children gone already! Which of you are still with us? Emma P. Perr- yes…and Adam Wood, and Alexis Williams. Oh, well. That's better than none at all, isn't it? Off we go, then! Down the corridor we go!"

Just like what happened in the Virtual Reality system, the real-life Mr. Wonka went through a secret door in the back of the Virtual Reality Testing Room. Just like Marvin Trout and Mr. Trout, they saw: "THE SLIME CANDY ROOM".

"The Slime Candies are actually real?" enquired Adam Wood.

"Of course," said Mr. Wonka. "Would you like to take a peek?"

"Sure!" said Adam and Emma together, enthusiastically.

"All right," said Mr. Wonka, smiling and opening the door to the Slime Candy Room.

It was exactly how Marvin and Mr. Trout saw it! The slugs… the detector… the candies… everything was how they saw it in the Virtual Reality system!

"Wow," gasped Emma P. Perr.

"It's time to get going now!" Mr. Wonka said, hustling the three remaining children and their parents out into the white corridor once again.

They didn't get very far, because Mr. Wonka stopped right in front of a door that said: "THE PRANK CANDY OBSTACLE COURSE".

Mr. Wonka opened the door, and there was a pathway leading to yet another door, which said: "PRANK CANDY OBSTACLE COURSE- ENTRANCE", in large letters. There was also a small square below those letters, and it said something on it as well, but no one could see what it said due to how far away they were.

On each side of the pathway, there were a bunch of display cases.

"What is this?" asked Alexis, pointing to a boxing glove with a pie attached to it.

"That is a Pie Boxing Glove," said Mr. Wonka, removing the glove from its display case.

He put it on its hand.

 _WOOSH!_

The pie on the boxing glove hit Mr. Wood in the face! Everyone else in the group couldn't help but laugh, especially Alexis. Ever since her father died, she barely had a funny moment in her life.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Alexis. "Hahahaha!"

Charlie Bucket smiled at Alexis, knowing how much pain she went through, and what was happening now. Mr. Wonka smiled at her as well. By then, she was rolling around the floor with laughter.

"Hahahaha!" she laughed. "Hahaha!"

About five minutes later, Alexis finally stopped laughing. She got back on to her feet, with help from her mother.

Mr. Wonka went to a different display case, and grabbed a handful of rocks.

"Here," he said, holding out the rocks. Emma and Adam each took one and put it in their mouths. They started to chew their respective candy.

"Ow!" screamed Adam. He yelled so loud, that he started to rattle the window panes of the room. "It's so hard!"

"My candy is nice and soft, Adam, sweetie!" said Emma, blushing at Adam.

"Hehehe!" said Charlie Bucket, grabbing a clipboard and pencil that was near one of the display cases. "That was another good test of the Hard Wafers and Soft Candies!"

Adam and Emma looked confused.

"Why, these are prank candies, too!" chuckled Charlie Bucket. "That's why both of the candies look alike!"

"Ah," said Adam.

"Another prank candy we have here is Stickjaw for Talkative Parents!" said Mr. Wonka. "Hand one to your parents, and as soon as they start to chew it, their mouth will be shut tight! Haha, isn't that neat?"

"Hehe, I could need one of those!" joked Emma P. Perr.

Mr. Wonka and the group walked up to the "PRANK CANDY OBSTACLE COURSE- ENTRANCE" door. The box below the door said: "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG".

"Hey!" cried Alexis. "I've heard of that franchise before!"

"The Prank Candy Obstacle Course changes every day, so it won't always be Sonic the Hedgehog themed," Grandpa Joe explained.

"I see," said Mrs. Wood.

Mr. Wonka opened the door. There was a bunch of roller coaster cars.

"This is a reference to the Star Light Zone in Sonic the Hedgehog," Mr. Wonka explained. "Be prepared to speed through the stars like a roller coaster in a world that twists like a corkscrew! After this, then the course will _actually_ start, so get prepared!"

Everyone got in the cars.

"Get prepared to get twisted, turned, and twirned!"

"Twirned?" said Alexis.

"There's no time for mumbling at the moment!" said Mr. Wonka. "Everybody buckle up!"

A few seconds later, the coaster started moving.

"Weeee!" screamed Alexis. "Hooray!"

It did a sharp turn to the left, followed by a loop that caused everyone in it to go upside down.

It continued going up a steep hill, then it went down, followed by a corkscrew and a bunch of loops.

"Hooray!" cheered Alexis.

"I think I'm going to be sick," moaned Mrs. Wood.

There was another loop, followed by two corkscrews, and a steep drop, and a right curve.

"Now I _am_ going to be sick," moaned Mrs. Wood.

After a few more corkscrews, a loop, a few more steep hills, and an absolutely _gigantic_ drop, the roller coaster screeched to a halt.

"Whew!" said Mr. Perr, wiping his forehead. "Never again!"

In front of them, the most astounding sight met everyone's eyes! There were gigantic water slides, and ice cubes, and what looked like giant pinball machines, and fluffy white foam!

"Hurry!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka. "Let's complete the first part of the obstacle course- the Never Melting Ice Cubes! Try not to slip off of them, hahaha!"

"This-!" said Alexis as she tried not to slip off of the ice cubes. "Reminds-! Me-! Of the-! Ice Cap Zone-! And the-! Garden Press-! Zone-! Too-!"

"Right you are!" said Mr. Wonka, as he gracefully made it past all of the ice cubes.

Suddenly, a light show started, and a song started to play! _This_ one had the voices of Mrs. Teavee and Mike Teavee!

" _Here in the bosom of America,_ " sang Mrs. Teavee,  
" _We love the things that make our country strong!  
We give our little sons  
Lots of love and lots of guns!  
So what could what could possibly go wrong?_

 _Here in the bosom of America,_  
 _We sit at our computer all night long!_  
 _We pour ourselves a drink,_  
 _And then we tweet before we think!_  
 _Oh what could possibly go wrong?_

 _We teach our kids that when they lose they're winners!_  
 _That everything they do, they do the best!_  
 _We fill them up with sweets and TV dinners,_  
 _And when they're stuffed up to the gills,_  
 _We strap them in and take our pills!_

 _Klonopin, Ativan, Paxil, and Valium,_  
 _I need a pill just to sit down and tally 'em!_  
 _Wopaval's good, I got Librium here,_  
 _And I chase 'em all down with a bucket of beer!_

 _Here in the bosom of America,_  
 _My little boy can speak out to the throng!_  
 _And though he's quite the malcontent,_  
 _Someday he might be President!_  
 _Oh what could possibly go-_ "

" _Wrong, wrong, lock her away!_ " interrupted Mike Teavee.  
"Mike _Teavee is changing up the USA!  
I hacked a Golden Ticket!  
That's how I won!  
You gotta break rules to get the job done!_

 _I don't need to go outside to be what I'll be!_  
 _Reality is something I can get from TV!_  
 _America, get ready for my cyber attack!_  
 _Mike Teavee is winning!_  
 _There's no going back!_ "

" _Here in the bosom of America_ ," sang Mrs. Teavee,

" _We're off to sing the Willy Wonka song!  
A golden ticket in his hand-_"

" _Yes_ , _Mike Teavee's in full command!_ " shouted Mike Teavee.

" _Oh what could possibly go wrong?_ " sang Mrs. Teavee.

" _Wrong!_ " shouted Mike Teavee suddenly. _  
_" _Wrong!  
Wrong!  
Wrong!  
Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong!_

" _Peace out!_ " shouted Mrs. Teavee.

"W-woah!" exclaimed Adam, as he slipped off of one of the ice cubes and fell into a pit of white foam cubes.

"Adam!" gasped Emma. "I'm coming for you, darling!"

She purposely slipped off of the ice cube that she was on, and landed in the pit of cubes, just to meet up with Adam quicker!

"Wow," gasped Mr. Wonka. "Emma definitely has a… committed relationship with Adam, huh?"

"Indeed!" said Veruca Perr. "It's _so_ sweet!"

"I'm so glad that our kids are getting along as well as they are!" said Mr. Wood to Mr. Perr as soon as they all made it across the ice cubes.

"Me, too," said Mr. Perr.

"Your daughter has helped my son learn and grow as a person," said Mr. Wood. "I'm _extremely_ thankful for that. I remember when we couldn't even get Adam to set a single foot outside! Now, he's going on roller coasters, and he's jumping around, and laughing, and smiling! It's a _miracle_!"

"You're welcome," smiled Mr. Perr. "I'm so glad that we could help out your son!"

"Mr. Wonka?" asked Alexis. "What was the point of _that_ song? We know that Mike Teavee changed, and it sounded a bit too modern for the original Mike Teavee that we just recently met. The Mike Teavee that sang- or rather, shouted- in the song, sounds like something that a Broadway show would come up with, if you ask me."

"Well, I guess that's true," said Mr. Wonka. "I guess we could change it. I'll tell that to the Oompa-Loompas when the tour is over. And, as for the modern references, as soon as the Oompa-Loompas suggested a lightshow for this one, I instantly thought of a rock star. I even had a dream where Mike Teavee was a rock star, and there were Oompa-Loompas by him playing electric guitars, and keyboards, and together, they even made a song with a Beatles reference in it!" he smiled.

Alexis nodded back.

"But still," said Mr, Wonka. "I do agree with you that the song needs to be changed. As I said, I'll tell the Oompa-Loompas what you said once the tour is over."

Mr. Wonka looked around. By then, everyone was done with the ice cubes, and Emma was reunited with Adam.

"I bet Jenna Adams would really love to be here," Alexis murmured to herself.

"Jenna Adams?!" cried Adam suddenly, happening to overhear her. "Isn't she one of the members of the world-famous band Wormhole Citadel?!"

"Yup!" grinned Alexis. "She's a really friendly girl, and a real metalhead, too. The Mike Teavee solo in the song really reminded me of her. She has a boyfriend named Christopher Davidson as well, but we just call him Chris for short. He's a really nice boy, too."

"As long as you get prior permission from either me, Charlie Bucket, or Grandpa Joe, you are allowed to bring your friends here," responded Mr. Wonka. "That all includes all eight of you- even Phineas, Madison, Charlotte, Ryan, and Marvin. I'll have to tell them that once we all meet back together at the end of the tour."

"It's time for the second obstacle!" exclaimed Charlie Bucket, spinning around in circles on one foot like a ballerina.

Everyone saw a bunch of go-karts, and they started getting into them, including Charlie Bucket, Mr. Wonka, and Grandpa Joe.

"These are Gummy Glo-Karts!" said Charlie Bucket proudly. "They're called that because they're made of a special kind of gelatin that lasts literally forever! They're extremely bouncy, too!"

Everyone could see a bunch of Oompa-Loompas filling up the Gummy Glo-Karts with some sort of fuel.

"Mr. Wonka? Uh, what's that they're filling it up with?" asked Adam.

"Oh ginger ale, ginger pop, ginger beer, beer bubbles, bubbleade, bubblecola, double cola, double-bubble-burple-cola, and all the crazy carbonated stuff that tickles your nose." responded Mr. Wonka. "Few people realize what tremendous power there is in one of those things."

Adam looked at Emma.

"I'm sorry I asked," he chuckled, and Emma smiled back.

"All aboard, everybody!" Mr. Wonka said grandly. "The object of this next part is to get to the other side of this giant, pinball-like machine, while avoiding the obstacles that may come your way! Everyone, get ready!"

Everyone got into their respective Gummy Glo-Kart, and started it up.

"Ready!" announced an Oompa-Loompa, waving a checkered flag. "Set! Go!"

Everyone zoomed off.

"Aaaand… they're off!" announced the Oompa-Loompa.

"What obstacles?" murmured Adam Wood to himself.

Suddenly, he heard a deep rumbling sound coming toward his way. It was an absolutely _ginormous_ Everlasting Gobstopper!

"Ahhh!" screamed Adam, just barely managing to get out of its way. While also trying to get out of its path, he accidently bumped into Alexis.

"Hey!" cried Alexis. "Why did you do that?!"

"I'm-I'm sorry-!" cried Adam, surprised by Alexis' sudden change in attitude.

"Take this!" screamed Alexis, bumping Adam in return.

"Alexis-!" cried Adam, still shocked. Suddenly, he heard the giant Everlasting Gobstopper rumbling toward Emma.

"Emma!" yelled Adam. "Watch out!"

"Huh?" said Emma P. Perr curiously.

She suddenly noticed the Everlasting Gobstopper.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, also just managing to swerve out of its way.

Emma and Adam managed to be close to each other in their Gummy Glo-Karts.

"I saw what Alexis did to you," said Emma to Adam, "and I'm shocked! I can't believe that such a nice girl would do something like this!"

"It was probably just a quick reflex," responded Adam. "And nobody's perfect, either. Everyone has their flaws. Me, you- we're not perfect. And neither are Phineas Troutbeck, Madison Pottle, Charlotte Grimm, Ryan Kline, and Marvin Trout. They all have their flaws as well, which led each of them to their downfalls."

"I hope that we don't get eliminated," said Emma sweetly.

Adam thought for a few seconds, then said ominously, "To be honest, I wouldn't count on it. I think that Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe have rigged this entire tour."

"Rigged?!" cried Emma. "How?!"

"Notice how Charlotte Grimm was a prim girl," said Adam, "and how she hated things like burping and farting, to the point of _beating up a reporter_!"

Emma nodded.

"We visited the Fizzy Lifting Drinks room, which fit Charlotte's flaw exactly. The Fizzy Lifting Drinks involved burping, which was something that Charlotte didn't like. And in the Puppet Hospital and Burn Center, Mr. Wonka had instructions written out involving Ryan Kline's demise. It was as if he knew that Ryan would suffer his fate. With Madison Pottle in the Testing Room, and the Moon Candies… Madison's flaw was perfection. Once Madison saw that she was a meager _one ounce_ overweight, she freaked out. You remember?"

"Yes," said Emma.

"I think that Mr. Wonka published that article when none of us were looking," said Adam. "Just at the perfect time, too. I think that he did that to see how she would react, and he got what he expected."

"But what if it _wasn't_ planned?" asked Emma. "What if that article notification was just a coincidence?"

"I heavily doubt it," said Adam in an ominous tone. "I'll tell you this, Emma."

Adam slowed down his cart, and placed one of his hands on her back.

All he had to say was, "We must now be prepared to face our flaws."

A few seconds later, Emma and Adam were forced to separate because of the giant Everlasting Gobstopper, and Emma P. Perr couldn't stop thinking about what Adam had said. The number of tablets in the Willy Or Won't He Room matching up with the number of remaining contestants… and the number of Wonka Wash cars also matching up… and Emma also couldn't help but notice that all of the roller coaster cars in the Prank Candy Obstacle Course also matched up with the number of remaining people as well.

" _Could Adam_ really _be telling the truth?_ " Emma asked herself. " _H_ _e's my dearest boyfriend, and we are super close as well. I doubt that he would lie to me. But there_ is _indeed something strange going on around here, and I hope that I last long enough on the tour to find out. The Oompa-Loompa songs also seemed extremely rehearsed as well, even having everyone's name in it! But Mr. Wonka_ did _say that the Oompa-Loompas loved to sing, dance, and make jokes, so it could possibly be that._ "

Emma was super confused. She didn't know who or what to believe. Could the tour _really_ be rigged? Only time would tell…

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! What did you all think of it? I really like reviews, as they keep me going! :D Did you catch all the references in this chapter? If you did, then good for you! :D Be sure to stay tuned for Part 2! :)**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	27. The Prank Candy Obstacle Course- Part 2

**Chapter 25: The Prank Candy Obstacle Course- Part 2**

 **Author's note: Part 2 of the Prank Candy Obstacle Course is finally here! I hope that you all enjoy it! :D**

 **The Disnerd, thanks for the review and the support! I'll keep the chapters coming! :)**

 **Randi, thanks for the review! I was** _ **really**_ **surprised and happy when you called me by my real name! Thanks for the encouragement! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Matt, thanks for the review! I'm glad that you liked the Chris and Jenna reference! I am planning for them to physically appear towards the end of the tour, so stay tuned for that! :D**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, thanks for the review! I took your advice about Alexis not doing naughty enough things and refined it in this chapter! Enjoy! :)**

 **On with the story! :D**

Emma snapped out of her thoughts a few seconds later. Surprisingly, no one had yet had made it to the other side of the giant pinball machine. She drove faster and faster, even faster still! Suddenly, she bumped into a hurdle without noticing.

"Boy, this re-oof!" exclaimed Emma, bumping into the hurdle.

"Hahaha!" laughed Adam jokingly. "Re-oof, the way you said it, it kind of sounds like Russe!"

"You mean, like Charlotte Russe?" Emma called out to Adam. "The lady in Russia who, forty-five years ago, claimed to have found the second of Mr. Wonka's original Golden Tickets, then she ended up admitting that it was a fake?"

"That's the one!" Adam called back.

Both Adam and Emma remember their parents telling them the story of Charlotte Russe multiple times. That was one of their favorite stories, as a matter of fact.

'"Hey, everybody!" Charlotte shouted boldly. "Look at this! The second Golden Ticket is mine!"

'Within a couple minutes, there were crowds of people surrounding the not-so-lucky winner.

'"Can I see it?" shouted a man.

'"It's _so_ shiny!" shouted a little boy.

'"It really _is_ gold!" shouted a woman.

'"Wait, wait!" shouted a booming voice.

'Everyone looked. It was Professor Foulbody, the world-famous scientist!

'"After many days of trial and error," the Professor said, "and one smart-alec machine failure (I mean, "What would a computer do with a lifetime's supply of chocolate?" and "I won't tell. That would be cheating.")..."

'Everyone looked at him strangely, and they were about to turn back to Charlotte, when he suddenly said, "I've made a machine that can detect _any_ bar of chocolate with gold underneath it...AND...we can use the _same machine_ to see if Charlotte's Ticket is real or not!"

'Everyone in the crowd began asking questions among themselves.

'"Charlotte, may I please see your Golden Ticket?" Professor Foulbody asked Charlotte, holding out his right hand.

'"S-sure," stammered Charlotte.

'Professor Foulbody led everybody to his machine. It was sitting by the entrance of a department store, and people were starting to gather around it with curiosity. Professor Foulbody placed her Ticket on a ledge in the machine. There was no reaction! Suddenly, Professor Foulbody saw some crinkles in the gold part of the Ticket.

'"N-no!" gasped Charlotte.

'"Something to hide, Charlotte?" Professor Foulbody smirked.

'He was able to pull off the gold portion of the 'Golden Ticket' with no problem at all! Her 'Golden Ticket' was just thin cardboard with even thinner gold paper glued on top of it!

'"It's a fake!" yelled Professor Foulbody at the top of his lungs. "I repeat, Charlotte's so-called 'Golden Ticket' is a _fake_!"

'Everyone ran toward Charlotte Russe and grabbed her arms and legs so that she couldn't escape.

'"Police!" someone was heard shouting. "Police! Police!"

'A barrage of police ran forward towards the crowd, and they quickly handcuffed Charlotte.

'"You're under arrest!" a policeman shouted.

'A few minutes later, Charlotte was handcuffed and taken to jail. Ten years later, when she was finally released from prison, she moved to Paraguay, South America, and married a man named Alberto Minoleta. Together, they lived a happy life, and they even had a daughter, whom they named Kokatsu.

'Things were not going as well for Professor Foulbody. Five minutes after he caught Charlotte's fake Golden Ticket, he started to demonstrate the machine by the crowd that had gathered around it in that department store. The famous Duchess, Elvira Entwhistle, was among one of those guests. Unfortunately for the Professor, while demonstrating his machine, it made a grab for a gold filling in the back of Elvira's mouth. There was an ugly scene, and the machine was smashed by the crowd.'

Everyone was now at the other side of the gigantic pinball machine. It was time for the third obstacle!

"Here!" said Mr. Wonka, handing everyone a pair of black and rubber boots. "Put these on!"

" _Boots_?" exclaimed Emma. "What are _they_ for?"

"They're to avoid getting paralyzed by the Electro-Gelatin in the next obstacle," explained Mr. Wonka. "It's extremely bouncy, too! Simply bounce to the other side, got it?"

"Yes, yes!" chirruped the children together.

"Me, Charlie, and Grandpa Joe will be bouncing along with you as well, okay?" said Mr. Wonka.

"Yes, yes!" chirruped the children again.

"Ready! Set! Go!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka happily.

Everyone started bouncing.

 _Boing!_

 _Boing!_

 _Boing!_

 _Boing!_

"But be warned," cautioned Mr. Wonka as they all continued to jump on the Electro-Gelatin, "if you fall down and _physically_ touch the Electro-Gelatin, you will face almost instant paralysis! The boots protect your feet from getting paralyzed- unless you touch it! Got it?""

"Yes, yes!" chirruped the children a third time. "We understand, Mr. Wonka!"

"Good!" said Mr. Wonka happily. "Now...let's continue to bounce, shall we?"

"Hooray!" exclaimed the children.

Suddenly, disaster struck. A few seconds after Mr. Wonka said this, Adam tripped on his own feet, consequently bumping into Alexis. Fortunately, no one touched the Electro-Gelatin, because they both managed to regain their balance. Unfortunately, Alexis had just about enough.

"Adam White!" screamed Alexis, in Adam's face. "You'll pay for this!"

"It's Adam _Wood_ ," responded Adam.

"I don't care!" responded Alexis. "First, you bump into me on the giant pinball machine with your Gummy Glo-Kart, then you almost caused me to fall onto the Electro-Gelatin by purposely bumping into me! I've had just about enough!"

"I-I'm sorry," stammered Adam. "I-I didn't mean to, I promise!"

"Leave him alone!" screamed Emma, coming to Adam's defense. "He didn't mean to bump into you! He tripped! I saw that with my own eyes!"

"Then, he must have tripped on purpose!" snapped Alexis. "And for that, he'll pay!"

To everyone's shock and surprise, Alexis pushed Adam!

"NO!" cried Emma.

"Eeeeemmmmmm-mmmaaaaa….!" said Adam, as he fell onto the Electro-Gelatin. "IIIII'llll beeeee fiiiiiiiinnnneeee…!"

Adam couldn't even speak once he touched the Electro-Gelatin. He was _completely_ paralyzed!

Alexis was still angry.

"Alexis!" cried Mr. Wonka. "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

All Alexis could do was pout.

"Serves him right," she said.

Mr. Wonka sighed, and clicked his fingers. Up came approximately five Oompa-Loompas, all of them wearing the same black rubber boots, except that they were smaller.

"Take Adam Wood to the Puppet Hospital and Burn Center," Mr. Wonka said sadly, "and give him this medication. Two teaspoons exactly. Be sure to have him back soon! We wouldn't want him to miss the upcoming rooms!"

Mr. and Mrs. Wood followed the Oompa-Loompas as they carried their son away.

Unfortunately, despite Adam's demise being Alexis' fault, the Oompa-Loompas couldn't help but beat on their tiny drums. There was a difference, though. They weren't hopping, or smiling, or dancing! Rather, they were singing in a rather depressed tone:

" _Three little children, all bouncing on the Electro-Goo._

 _One couldn't control her anger, and then there were two._ "

Mr. Wonka tried to bring the mood back up.

"Don't worry!" he said. "Adam will be back _very soon_ , don't worry!"

"I can't imagine my life without my poor little Adam," Emma said sadly, tears starting to fall down her face. Suddenly, on purpose, she fell down on to her knees, facing instant paralysis, just like Adam.

Mr. Wonka sighed even sadder. He flicked his fingers, and five more Oompa-Loompas came up. He said the same thing to these five that he said to the ones by Adam. Veruca Perr and Mr. Perr followed the Oompa-Loompas as they carried Emma away. Again, the Oompa-Loompas sadly sang another two-liner:

" _Two little children, all bouncing and having fun._

 _But one couldn't bear her sadness, and then there was one._ "

"ALEXIS!" screamed Mr. Wonka shortly after the Oompa-Loompas were done singing. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE?! THIS IS A CATASTROPHE! A DISASTER! YOU'VE _RUINED_ THE ENTIRE TOUR!"

Alexis still pouted.

"Hehe," smirked Alexis. "With everyone gone, it looks like I've won the obstacle course!"

"On the contrary," said Mr. Wonka. "YOU LOSE!"

Mr. Wonka started to get so angry, spit was flying out of his mouth.

"You know what?!" yelled Mr. Wonka. "I'm cancelling the obstacle course! That's _final_!

Another pathway opened as soon as Mr. Wonka said this.

"Follow me right now, young lady!" yelled Mr. Wonka.

"I'm absolutely ashamed of you, Alexis!" yelled Alexis' mother.

The pathway was a straight line to the end of the obstacle course.

"NO!" screamed Alexis.

"That's _it_!" screamed Mr. Wonka.

"Follow Mr. Wonka _now_!" screamed Charlie Bucket.

Still pouting, Alexis followed everyone to the end of the obstacle course.

"I _really_ hope that Adam and Emma will be back soon," sighed Alexis' mother sadly.

"Don't worry," sighed Mr. Wonka. "My Oompa-Loompas will bring them back, I promise you that. The medication that I gave them was a special candy that helps paralyzed people or things to move again. I just invented it a month ago, due to some Oompa-Loompas getting paralyzed for... quite a while...while testing out the Sonic the Hedgehog course to see that if it would be safe for the tour. They'll be back within twenty minutes, I promise you."

The three remaining people trudged down the corridor with sadness, except for Alexis.

"I thought that she was perfect!" mumbled Mr. Wonka. "But then... _this_! I can't stand it! Worse than Augustus, worse than…the Veruca back then...worse than Violet...and worse than...the...old Mike Teavee! I just _can't_ comprehend what just happened!"

Everyone sighed sadly.

"You know what?" said Mr. Wonka. "Let's just do this."

He went over to a spot in the walls in the corridor that they were in. They could see a panel...Mr. Wonka's hand pushed it...and there was the Great Glass Elevator!

Everyone went in, as Mr. Wonka sadly pushed a button that said: "THE PUPPET HOSPITAL AND BURN CENTER".

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated and welcomed. Don't worry, Emma and Adam will be back, okay? :D Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	28. Alexis Disappears

**Chapter 26: Alexis Disappears**

 **Author's note: Hello, everyone! Sorry for not publishing this chapter yesterday, I hope you understand. Anyways, this chapter will contain a _boatload_ of references, for those people who love references, such as myself. :D**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, I'm glad that you ended up liking Adam's and Emma's (first) demises! I'm also glad that you liked the twist that I put on your Electro-Gelatin! :D Will Alexis feel any remorse? You'll find out in this chapter! :)**

 **Matt, yes, they will eventually complete the Obstacle Course and use the Zips. :) (If any of you want to know what those are, just PM me) Charlotte Russe is a character from the book. She claimed to have gotten the second original Wonka Golden Ticket, but it turned out to be a fake. Professor Foulbody and his claw-gold-detecting machine appeared in the book as well. There was no chronological order for these events specified, so I decided to combine them! :D Will Adam and Emma be okay? You'll find out in this chapter. :)**

 **The Disnerd, yes indeed. Alexis has indeed kept her sad feelings about her dead father all bottled up. You'll find out what these feelings will cause her to do...I think you get the point. XD**

 **Guest, about Kokatsu, she is a character from MysteriousMaker1185's 2nd gen fanfic, "A Box of Chocolates". Check it out if you haven't already! :D**

 **Guest, I do have a list of requested rooms/items. This list will not include requested rooms already featured in this story: food 66 (food volcano), Matt (Zips/Dirt Desert), MysteriousMaker1185 (Wonkabot Room/Cyber Room), Guest (chocolate/candy bows, arrows, guns, etc. Room). If I missed anyone/any room, just let me know! :D**

 **On with the story! :)**

Mr. Wonka pressed the button, and the Great Glass Elevator leapt _sideways_!

Then it leapt _diagonally_!

Alexis fell down on to the ground, and her mother fell on top of her!

"Oof!" exclaimed Alexis.

Both of them eventually managed to stand back up, and while they were travelling, they managed to spot glimpses of many, many rooms…

A mountain made of creamy _chocolate_ fudge, with all the Oompa-Loompas roped together for safety…

An enormous quarry, all full of Oompa-Loompas with picks and pneumatic drills…

"That's rock-candy!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka, temporarily forgetting what Alexis had just done. "My rock-candy is the only rock-candy that comes from a mine!"

"Wow," gaped Alexis, also becoming temporarily forgetful.

A thing that looked like an oil derrick, with brown, sticky stuff oozing from it…

"A gusher!" cried Mr. Wonka, clapping his hands. "A whacking great gusher! Just when we needed it!"

"A what?" said Alexis.

"We've struck chocolate again, Alexis!" said Mr. Wonka. "That'll be a rich new field! Oh, what a beautiful gusher! Just look at it go!"

A room filled with lakes of the size of football fields, all of them filled with blue and gold and green liquid, and Oompa-Loompas everywhere…!

A gloomy, misty, dark, dungeon-like room…

"Oh, Minusland," said Mr. Wonka gloomly. "Minusland, Minusland, Minusland..."

"What's Minusland?" asked Alexis' mother. "And what happens when you go there?"

"Why, you get subtracted there, of course!" said Mr. Wonka. "Divided, as well. Not just any division. _Long_ division. It's a very painful process. I don't think that we should go there. You don't want to go there _ever_."

"Why not?" said Alexis.

"The Gnoolies will get you," responded Charlie Bucket.

"What the heck is a Gnooly?" exclaimed Alexis.

"A Gnooly is not even technically an _is_ ," said Mr. Wonka. "You can't see Gnoolies, my dear girl. You can't even feel them...until they puncture your skin...then it's too late. They've got you."

"D-do you die at once?" asked Alexis, her skin beginning to creep. She was finally beginning to come to her senses, and feel remorse for what she did.

"Like I said, first you become subtracted…" explained Mr. Wonka. "A little later you are divided...but very slowly...it takes a long time...it's long division and it's very painful. After that, you become one of them."

Alexis gulped.

"Hundreds of times, I had to go there," murmured Mr. Wonka. "Hundreds of times."

They passed another room...a room filled with bottles upon bottles of a bottle-green colored liquid…

"Are those Fizzy Lifting Drinks?" said Alexis.

"No, that's Frobscottle," explained Mr. Wonka. "A gift from the Queen of England and the BFG themselves."

"What's a BFG?" said Alexis.

" _The_ BFG is a mythical, dream blowing giant," said Mr. Wonka, "with a friend, a girl named Sophie."

"Wow," said Alexis again.

"What does this Frobscottle do when you drink it?" asked Alexis.

"It causes you to whizzpop," said Mr. Wonka.

" _Whizzpop_?" cried Alexis' mother. "What in the name of pop is a...whizzpop?"

"It's similar to what you would call farting." said Mr. Wonka.

The Elevator went up a steep hill, then it plummeted down a near-straight drop…

Alexis' mother started to retch, and suddenly, Mr. Wonka swept his magnificent black top off of his head and put it in front of her mouth.

"If you're sick then you'd better take this," said Mr. Wonka.

Alexis' mother retched again.

"No, no!" cried Mr. Wonka. "We're nearly there! Don't spoil my hat!"

Suddenly, with brakes screeching, the Elevator stopped. They had arrived once again at the Puppet Hospital and Burn Center.

* * *

Emma and Adam were still lying down on a pure white operating table.

Mr. Wonka walked over to an Oompa-Loompa, who whispered something in his ears.

"Adam and Emma just took the medication," said Mr. Wonka. "They will be waking up in a few minutes. Or, at least they should."

"WHAT?!" cried Mr. Perr.

"ARE YOU..?!" cried Mr. Wood.

"I'M TRIGGERED!" cried Mrs. Wood.

No, no!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka. "They will _definitely_ wake up!"

Suddenly, everyone in the room heard some ruffling noises. It was Adam and Emma! They woke up!

Alexis couldn't bear it any longer. She plopped down on her knees, and in turn fell on her face, and started crying. Her face started to get as red as a tomato as a result of her embarrassment.

"It's okay!" said Adam, realizing why she was crying. "It's okay, Alexis!"

"I'm _so_ sorry!" cried Alexis.

"I forgive you, too!" said Emma P. Perr, grabbing onto Adam's right hand once more.

All of the sudden, Alexis spotted a white table with a cup of pills on it. She ran to it.

"No!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka suddenly. "That's Wonka-Vite! You're much too young to take it! Alexis, please!"

"Nobody likes me anymore!" cried Alexis, tears falling down her face.

"That's not true!" cried Adam.

"Alexis!" exclaimed Grandpa Joe.

"Please, stop!" cried Emma. "That's not true at all! You're an awesome human being! We all make mistakes!"

Alexis began gobbling down the Wonka-Vite pills. She began gobbling them down until there was not a single pill left. After she gobbled the last pill, she began getting smaller and smaller and smaller still. Ten seconds after she swallowed that final Wonka-Vite pill, Alexis disappeared, with not a trace of her left.

She was completely gone.'

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and the unexpected event that I put into it. Will Alexis be rescued from Minusland, or will she stay a Minus for a very, very long time? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! :O**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	29. The Hunt in Minusland

**Chapter 27: The Hunt in Minusland**

 **Author's note: The next chapter is here! I hope that you all enjoy it! By the way, I will go to the CatCF Broadway show that's playing in Chicago, Illinois, USA, on either October 14th or the 19th. Hopefully, watching it will give me many, many more ideas for future chapters in this fanfic. :D**

 **Now, it's time to respond to reviews! :D**

 **Matt, I feel sorry for Alexis as well. I'm glad that Emma and Adam are okay, too. :) You'll find out what will happen in Minusland in this chapter. :)**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, Yeah, the last chapter** _ **did**_ **escalate really quickly. She did indeed try to commit suicide via overdose. :O**

 **But fortunately for everyone, it was just Wonka-Vite, and not the kind of medical pills like the ones in the real world. You'll find out about the Minusland hunt in this chapter. I also included one of your parent name suggestions in this chapter, I hope that you enjoy it. :)**

 **Now, on with the story! :D**

"W-what just happened?" said Adam, in a state of absolute shock.

"M-my daughter! My poor Alexis!" cried Alexis' mother.

"Oh my gosh," said Mr. Wood. "That...um...escalated...really quickly."

"She had _TWENTY_ Wonka-Vite pills!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka. "This is a _disaster_! We must rescue her at once! How old, may I ask, was Alexis before she took the Wonka-Vite pills?"

"S-she was ten," stammered Alexis' mother. "T-ten years old...and now, she's gone _forever_! She's a Minus in Minusland! What if the Gnoolies get her?!"

"Not to worry about her with the Gnoolies," said Mr. Wonka. "Gnoolies can only bite physical objects, not Minuses."

He paused.

" _Twenty_ pills?! _Ten_ years old?!" cried Mr. Wonka. "That means…! It means that she's-!"

He did some quick math inside of his head.

"Each Wonka-Vite pill decreases the user's age by twenty years...and…" Mr. Wonka was mumbling.

"TWENTY YEARS?!" exclaimed Alexis' mother.

"That means that Alexis got her age decreased by," said Mr. Wonka, " _400 years_?! That means that she's -390 years old!"

"We must go to Minusland at once!" cried Alexis' mother.

"Not you," said Mr. Wonka. "Only me. I don't want any of you to get hurt by the Gnoolies! That would be absolutely _terrible_!"

"I want to go, too," said Emma bravely. "Alexis is my friend, and it is my duty as a friend to help her."

"Me, too!" exclaimed Adam.

"Aye!" said Mr. Perr.

"Oi!" said Mr. Wood.

"I second that idea!" said Mrs. Wood.

"Me, as well!" said Mr. Wood.

"Aye!" said Veruca Perr.

Mr. Wonka sighed, and Charlie Bucket walked up to him.

"Don't you remember," said Charlie, "about the time, forty-five years ago, when the same thing that happened to Alexis happened to Grandma Georgina? You took me along with you, so why not them?"

"Yes, but-" said Mr. Wonka.

Mr. Wonka sighed once again.

"Fine," he said. "You all can come with me, Charlie, and Grandpa Joe to Minusland. But you all must promise me to be _extremely_ careful when we get there."

"What _is_ Minusland?" asked Emma. "What are Gnoolies, too?"

"I'll explain everything on the way," said Mr. Wonka.

Everyone got inside of the Great Glass Elevator, and Mr. Wonka pressed a button. The doors closed. Soon, they arrived at: "MINUSLAND".

* * *

"It's so...misty in here." shivered Adam. "Soo...c-cold…"

"Come here, darling," said Emma, beckoning to Adam. "I'll keep you warm!"

He came up to Emma, his girlfriend, and she started snuggling against him. Adam started smiling and playing with Emma's hair, and she smiled back at him. Suddenly, Mr. Wood shouted, "Look! There she is!"

"Where?!" exclaimed Grandpa Joe. "Point to her!"

"Aw, snap!" cried Mr. Wood. "She disappeared! She sort of…faded away!"

"I...there she is!" exclaimed Veruca Perr, pointing and jumping up and down. "Oleg, do you see her?!"

"I see her!" exclaimed Mr. Oleg Perr, also pointing.

"Mr. Wonka, there she is!" cried Mrs. Wood.

"Why is she laying down on her side?" asked Adam.

"It's like a minus sign," said Mr. Wonka. "Like this." He did the shape of a minus sign with one of his fingers.

"I see her!" cried Mrs. Wood again. "There she is!"

"I see her!" said Mr. Wonka, fumbling around the pockets of his plum-colored velvet coat. "I see her! Ah-ha!"

He whipped out his old bug sprayer device. He was about to pump the handle, when suddenly, Emma interrupted, "Why on earth are you using that clumsy old thing? I have a Chemical Spraying App on my phone."

"What the-?!" cried Mr. Wonka. "How on earth is that even a thing?!"

"Yeah, I know." said Emma P. Perr. "Future technology is really weird. Unfortunately, the app can only spray small quantities at a time."

She opened the chemical spraying app.

"What, uh, is this chemical you want to spray?" asked Emma.

"It's called Vita-Wonk," said Mr. Wonka. "But I doubt that app of yours will-"

"Got it!" said Emma.

Mr. Wonka looked, and indeed, Vita-Wonk was loaded on her chemical app! Mr. Wonka did a facepalm, followed by Charlie Bucket and Grandpa Joe.

"How on earth is this weird app even a thing?" murmured Mr. Wonka.

"I know, right," responded Emma P. Perr. "By the way, we'll spray together to guarantee ourselves that we got her. Ready? One! Two! _Three_!"

Vita-Wonk could be visibly seen spraying from Mr. Wonka's old fashioned fly sprayer machine, and, somehow, from Emma's phone.

"This-this literally breaks all the laws of logic right now," murmured Mr. Wonka as he continued to pump the handle of the fly sprayer while also staring at Emma's phone.

"Like your factory has _any spec_ of logic in it in the first place," smirked Emma, staring back at Mr. Wonka.

"Ugh, you got me there, little girl!" said Mr. Wonka, with just a hint of a smile.

Suddenly, Alexis disappeared!

"Where did she go?!" cried Alexis' mother, beginning to panic.

"Why, back to where she came from, of course!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka happily. "Back to the factory!"

"H-how old will she be?!" cried Alexis' mother.

Mr. Wonka shrugged. "But, hey! At least she's a Plus! She's a one-hundred percent, red-blooded Plus!"

" _She's as plussy as plussy can be!  
She's more plussy than you or than me!  
The question is how,  
Just how old is she now?  
Is she more than a hundred and three?_"

A few minutes later, everyone arrived back at the Puppet Hospital and Burn Center, and they could hardly believe what they were seeing.

 **Author's note: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! :D By the way, "The Plussy Poem" is not mine, it appeared in "Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator", in which the same thing that happened to Alexis Williams happened to Charlie's Grandma Georgina. :) Did you all like the humorous chemical app thing that I put in this chapter as well? I put it in there to sort of make fun of how some people say that they could do absolutely anything on their phones. Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	30. Expect the Unexpected

**Chapter 28: Expect the Unexpected**

 **Author's note: I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter! It's going to be another long one, just so you know. :)**

 **Matt, thanks for the review! You'll find out what Alexis will look like in this chapter! :D I hate auto-correct as well, it sucks. XD**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, thanks for the review! As I said to Matt, you'll find out what Alexis will look like in this chapter. :)**

 **herman wewatch, I included the chocolate-covered carrots in this chapter! I hope that you enjoy it! :D I'm thinking of, after this story is done, making a oneshot titled, "Willy Wonka Eats a Big Mac". :) As for the Chocolate-Covered Spinach, as Mr. Wonka would say, "Ew! No one would buy it!" Thanks for the support! :D**

 **NoThrills, the Hydraulic Room will also appear in this chapter. Enjoy! :)**

 **Mneal185, thanks for the favorite! :D**

 **(Credits: The Zips belong to Matt, and so does the Dirt Desert. The Fizzy Lifting Drinks Water Slide belongs to MysteriousMaker1185. The Prank candy Obstacle Course belongs to MysteriousMaker1185. The Great Glass Elevator belongs to Roald Dahl. Miss Trunchbull belongs to Roald Dahl. None of the names that Mr. Wonka says in his "Oompa-Loompa Name Chant" in this chapter belong to me whatsoever. Let's see how many that you can recognize. :D )**

 **Any future factory transportation suggestions will be absolutely** ** _awesome_** **! :)**

 **Now, on with the story, everyone! :D**

Alexis was standing up in the middle of the Puppet Hospital and Burn Center, and she was just fine- except that instead of being a ten-year old child, she was a fully grown woman!

"Wait, what?" said Emma, shocked.

"A-are you kidding me?" said Mr. Wonka. "H-how is this even happening right now?"

"Hehe," said the grown-up Alexis.

"What on earth-?!" cried Mr. Wonka.

"Alexis, why are you-?" started her mother.

"Isn't it time for your medication?" smirked the grown-up Alexis.

"Ah, yes," said Alexis' mother, taking out her medication bottle, unknownst that Alexis had _somehow_ , in that extremely short period of time, snuck a _certain_ medication in it.

"What do you take medication for?" asked Grandpa Joe.

"Forgetness," said Alexis' mother. "I forget some things a bit, so I take a medication to help me remember things easier."

She opened her medication bottle, and gulped down a pill. Suddenly, she started to grow smaller and smaller, until she was a child!

There was silence. Alexis' mother looked at her small self, her small hands, and to be honest, everyone thought that she was going to be angry and start throwing a fit. Fortunately, though, that was not the case.

"Hooray!" shouted Alexis' mother. "I'm a kid again! Woohoo!"

"O-okay," said Mr. Wonka. "This is awkward, weird, cringey, yet touching at the same time."

"I agree," said Mr. Wood.

Alexis' mother was now in her daughter's arms, smiling and laughing.

"Ugh," said Mr. Wonka. "We don't have time for any more of this. L-let's just resume with the tour, and we'll wait to turn them back to normal until the very end."

"Hooray!" said Alexis and her mother together.

Slowly, awkwardly, yet surely, everyone made it back into the Great Glass Elevator. Charlie Bucket said, "Now that everything's fine and dandy again, how would you all like to get back to the Prank Candy Obstacle Course?"

"YAY!" all the children, and Alexis' mother, and Alexis shouted.

Grandpa Joe pressed the "PRANK CANDY OBSTACLE COURSE" button, and while they zoomed off on their way, they could see many different rooms…

Oompa-Loompas holding brown bunny rabbits and feeding them chocolate-covered carrots...

" _Chocolate_ rabbits?" exclaimed Alexis.

"Isn't chocolate harmful to rabbits?" asked her mother.

"Not these _chocolate_ rabbits," smiled Grandpa Joe.

"Chocolate rabbits can eat _anything_ , especially chocolate!" Mr. Wonka said happily. "Thanks to genetic modification!"

A bunch of chocolate hammer throwing devices…

"Uh...let's not talk about those," said Mr. Wonka. "Ever since that darn Miss Trunchbull once temporarily brought a bad reputation to my chocolate by buying those...ugh!"

"Who's Miss Trunchbull?" asked Emma.

"You don't want to know or find out, like, at all," said Mr. Wonka. "She is the most vicious, despicable person who has ever lived on this planet. I once heard a rumor that she tore a Vermicious Knid right in half- just like that!"

"What's a Vermicious Knid?" asked Alexis' mother.

"I would really like you to stop mumbling please," said Mr. Wonka. "Thank you!"

A bunch of metal machines, and everyone could see a bunch of pipes pouring melted chocolate into a hole on the top of each of them…

"That's the Hydraulic Room!" said Charlie Bucket proudly. "Every single machine in this factory is powered by molten chocolate! Amazing, isn't it?"

Wow!" exclaimed Adam.

With another screeching of brakes, everyone once again arrived back at the Prank Candy Obstacle Course- but with a difference. An elevator automatically placed them behind the Electro-Gelatin. In front of them, they could see a bunch of absolutely _gigantic_ marshmallows!

"Just bounce on these marshmallows," explained Mr. Wonka, "and try not to fall off. Understood?"

He paused.

"And _no_ pushing," Mr. Wonka said, staring at grown-up Alexis, and her little mother.

Both of them nodded.

"Good!" said Mr. Wonka, clapping his hands and jumping about a foot in the air.

"Begin!" cried an Oompa-Loompa with a checkered flag.

"Mr. Wonka, what's that pit below the marshmallows?" asked Alexis as she, her mother, Emma, Adam, and both of their parents, and Charlie, Grandpa Joe, and Mr. Wonka were jumping on the marshmallows.

"You'll find out," smirked Mr. Wonka.

Suddenly, a bunch of white submarines emerged from the pit and started to shoot a foam at everyone!

"AH!" cried Adam, getting shocked, about to fall off of the marshmallow that he was on.

"Not again!" exclaimed Emma, managing to catch Adam.

"Thank you _so_ much!" cried Adam happily.

"Any time." said Emma, blowing her boyfriend a kiss, causing Adam to blush.

Suddenly, a submarine hit _Emma_ with foam!

"Not again!" exclaimed Adam, managing to catch Emma.

"Teehee!" said Emma. "Thank you _so_ much!"

"You're _very_ welcome, Emma!" said Adam, hugging Emma, causing Emma to blush.

Mr. Wonka said suddenly, "Mandy?"

Emma said, "It's Emma, Mr. Wonka."

"Melissa?"

"A-are you being serious right now?" said Emma P. Perr. "I _literally_ just told you that my name was Emma, Mr. Wonka."

"Annabel?"

"Ugh!" cried Emma. " Can someone please stop this guy?"

"Esme?"

"Just a _little_ closer," said Emma, smirking at Adam.

"Perkins?"

"AHHHH!" exclaimed Emma. "Why, world, why?"

"Huh?" said Mr. Wonka.

"You know what," said Emma, getting cross.

"Oh, that?" said Mr. Wonka. "I was just talking to some of the Oompa-Loompas that are running on the obstacle course," he said, pointing to a bunch of male and female Oompa-Loompas. "Hey, Kevin! Hey, Prune! Hello, Fernando! Hello, Cruz!"

Mr. Wonka then continued to list off a bunch of names for the next five minutes.

Steven Fox…

Eleanor Mai…

Daniel Sparkman...

Bobby Brians...

Alessandra Thompson…

Jackson Macgill…

Tyler Smith...

Miranda Mary Piker…

The Oompa-Loompa's son, Eric Piker…

Hannah Becker…

Mindy Bell…

Mei Hamamoto…

Antonio Ricci...

Claudia Smith…

Luke Jones…

Yuna Sayuki...

Hector Ramirez…

"Ugh, how long is this going to go on?" moaned Alexis.

Alexis' tiny mother sighed and said, "Just let it go, Alexis. Let it go."

Finally, Mr. Wonka was done listing off names, and by that time, everyone made it past the marshmallows.

"Let's get going!" he said happily. "Get ready for the next obstacle!"

Standing in front of them was a massive stone stairway, and everyone looked up. It was a water slide!

"Get ready…" said Charlie Bucket, "for the Fizzy Lifting Drinks Water Slide! Be sure not to drink any of it on the way down, hahaha!"

Mr. Wonka smiled, feeling happy that his sense of humor was fortunately passed down to his (first) heir. After a long trek, everyone made it to the top of the water slide.

"Get ready, everyone!" said Mr. Wonka proudly. "But one word of warning- you _must_ ride down the slide with a board."

"Oh, it's one of _those_ slides," said Emma. "Not that I mind or anything."

"That's _great_!" said Mr. Wonka. He started to slide down the slide on his board. "Sayonara, everyone!" he called out to everyone as he began to gain speed while sliding further and further down. "See you at the bottom!"

"Oh, Willy," smiled Charlie Bucket. "He's still as eccentric as ever, despite his age."

"I rather like that," said Grandpa Joe.

"Me, too," said adult Alexis, smiling. "I really like eccentric people."

"One could say that you're eccentric yourself," smiled Charlie, "and that's a compliment."

Alexis smiled at Charlie.

"Auf Wiedersehen!" said Charlie Bucket, as he began to slide down on his board. "Arrivederci! See you!"

Last but certainly not least, the third out of all the tour chaperones, Grandpa Joe, started to slide down on his board. "Aloha! Ciao! Au revoir!" Grandpa Joe called out. "See you!"

One by one, every child- including Alexis' mother, began to go down the slide on their respective boards. "Weeee!" exclaimed Alexis' mother. "Hooray! I love being a kid again!"

Finally, each of the grown-ups, Alexis included, made their way down the slide. "HOORAY!" shouted Alexis. "I _love_ this!"

As everyone went down the slide, as an extra special surprise, there were water guns shooting liquid at everyone!

"Those are Strawberry-Juice Water Pistols!" Mr. Wonka called out to everyone at the top, as he was done sliding. "Actually, those are some of the oldest inventions in the factory!"

"Woohoo!" shouted adult Alexis, gaining speed. "WOOHOO!"

Suddenly, she arrived at the very end of the slide, landing in it with a gigantic "SPLASH!".

"Hey, Alexis!" cried her mother, hugging her giant daughter. "Did you think that the Fizzy Lifting Drinks Water Slide was fun?"

"I _loved_ it!" exclaimed Alexis, picking up her small mother.

A few minutes later, everyone dried off.

"Hooray!" exclaimed adult Alexis. "I can't wait to do the next obstacle!"

"Me, neither!" said Mr. Wonka excitedly.

In front of them, all there was, was a track and a table. Everyone was confused, so Mr. Wonka took a candy from a pail on the table and showed it to everyone. It was red and blue, and shaped like a pellet, the size of a bead.

"Is that kind of like a Warming-Candy or a Cooling-Candy?" asked Adam.

"No," responded Mr. Wonka, smiling slightly.

"Then what _are_ they?" said Emma.

"These candies are called Zips," explained Mr. Wonka. "They cause you to move at an _extremely_ fast pace for a temporary period of time, _just_ like Sonic the Hedgehog."

"That's copyright infringement," joked Adam, pointing at the red and blue coloration, remarking about what it did. Emma giggled at his remark.

He took more and more Zips from the pail.

"Here," said Mr. Wonka. "I'll give each of you ten Zips, and with those, you must make your way to the other side of the track. Whoever makes it to the other side first wins!"

Everyone grabbed ten Zips from Mr. Wonka's hands. Mr. Wonka took ten as well, and so did Charlie Bucket and Grandpa Joe.

"Ready?" said Mr. Wonka, about to drop a Zip into his mouth. "Set? Go!"

Everyone immediately dropped a single Zip into each of their mouths, including the parents.

"Aaand...they're off!" exclaimed Hoffa excitedly, who just randomly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hooray!" exclaimed another Oompa-Loompa, whose name was Wilkinson.

"I can't wait to see who the winner is!" exclaimed a third Oompa-Loompa, named Madeline.

Everyone began zooming faster and faster down the track, faster and faster still.

"Weee!" cried adult Alexis. "Adult Alexis coming through! Teehee! Everyone, get out of my way!"

She zoomed past Emma...she zoomed past Mr. Wonka...she zoomed past Mr. Wood…

"Hahaha!" laughed Alexis happily. "This is fun!"

Suddenly, Charlie Bucket managed to pass her up!

"I'm coming for you, Charlie Bucket!" laughed Alexis playfully.

She passed up her mother...and Mrs. Wood...and Veruca...and Oleg Perr...

"Teehee!" adult Alexis called back to everyone that she passed up. "See you!"

She got closer and closer to passing up Charlie, closer and closer…

"Annnd...FINISH!" called out an Oompa-Loompa named Will.

"Alexis and Charlie tied for first, and Mr. Willy Wonka got in second, followed by yet _another_ tie for _third_ \- Emma and Adam!"

Emma paused, and she looked at Adam once again with a lovesick smile, and gave him another kiss! All Adam could do was smile, and stand frozen in place. Emma knew how he felt, and she liked it.

"Teehee!" chuckled Emma.

"Good race, Alexis," said Charlie Bucket, extending his hand.

"Thanks," said Alexis, accepting it and shaking it up and down.

"Wow!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka excitedly. "What a race! Coincidentally, also, the next room that I want to show you on the tour is right across the hall!"

Everyone exited the Prank Candy Obstacle Course, they were staring at a door that said: "THE DIRT DESERT".

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! :D What did you think of it? Did you catch all the references in this chapter, by the way? There sure was a ton of them, weren't there? Sundays are busy days in my house, so I might upload another chapter today, I** _ **might**_ **. If not, the next chapter could be published on Sunday, if I have time, or possibly today. If not, then** **definitely Monday! :) Stay tuned, everyone, and thanks** ** _so much_** **for your support with this fanfiction! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	31. The Dirt Desert and the Sphinx

**Chapter 29: The Dirt Desert and the Sphinx**

 **Author's note: The Dirt Desert is finally here! Hooray! :D The Dirt Desert arc will likely be split into 2-3 parts, so stay tuned for that! :) Thanks to mattTheWriter072 and MysteriousMaker1185 for contributing ideas to this chapter. :)**

 **TunaWitch, thank you _so_ much for the favorite and the follow! I really, really appreciate it, and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! :D**

 **Matt, I have some awesome plans for the three vehicles that you suggested! I can't wait til you see them! :) I'm glad that you liked the Oompa-Loompa name references! You are indeed right about the Chokey. By the way, all of the Matilda references in this story are building up for a HUGE plot twist! :D**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, thanks for the compliment, I'm glad that you liked the Oompa-Loompa names as well! I did indeed make some references to a ton of fanfics in the last one, such as Matt's "Next in Line", your "A Box of Chocolates", and TheIndividualist's "Second Time Round". :)**

 **mr kelly, I have something awesome planned with the suggestion that you said, so stay tuned for that! :)**

 **NoThrills, that sounds like an awesome story idea! I'll definitely consider that! Thank you so much! By the way, anybody is welcome to submit a story request if they wish. I'm pretty sure that I'm only going to be writing stories only related to Roald Dahl's children's stories, though (ex. "Matilda", "CatCF", "Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator", etc.).**

 **Guest, i have something planned with the transportation that you suggested as well! Thanks so much! :)**

 **On with the story, now! Enjoy this chapter, everyone! :D**

"Hey!" said Veruca Perr. "Is that a typo? Where's the second ' _s_ '?"

"It's not a typo," Mr. Wonka smiled as he opened the door. Everyone walked into the room.

"Whew!" gasped Adam. "It's _so_ hot in here!"

"Well, what did you expect?" chuckled Mr. Wonka.

The group walked around the room for only about thirty seconds, when suddenly, Emma heard a hissing noise coming from under her feet! It was a rattlesnake!

"AH!" screamed Emma.

"Don't worry," said Charlie Bucket. "The animals in this room are actually sentient candies, so they don't bite. However, I would advise you not to step on them."

In the distance, everyone could see pyramids made out of shaped graham crackers, rock-candy boulders, and a rather large oasis.

"The sand that you are stepping on right at this moment, my dear friends, is made of vanilla cookie crumbs! See this cactus over, here, too?" Mr. Wonka ran over to what looked like a giant cactus with a beautiful yellow flower on top of it. "Every single cactus in this room is made of spearmint!"

Everyone walked towards the oasis.

"Do you like my soda geysers?" said Mr. Wonka happily, pointing his gold-topped cane at the oasis. "And how about my Golden Syrup waterfall? The palm trees here are the real things, though, unlike the ones in the Cold Beaches room."

"Golden Syrup?" said Alexis. "I once heard that a girl named Hortensia used that to prank Miss Trunchbull, by like, putting it all over her chair during prayers or something."

"You are correct," said Emma. "I heard that all over the news, and I am actually good friends with her, as well."

"Wow, I guess quite a bit of us are friends with famous people, huh?" laughed Alexis.

"I guess so!" chuckled Emma.

Suddenly, wind was heard, and there was a sandstorm!

"This sandstorm is made of cotton candy!" Mr. Wonka shouted over the noise of the wind. "And please do follow me! You don't want to fall in the Quickamel quicksand!"

"Quickamel?" said Emma thoughtfully. "Hey! That reminds me of Quisp, you know, the cereal?"

" _Quisp_ and _quick_ are two different things," said Mr. Wonka.

"Oh, right," said Emma thoughtfully.

Without warning, the sandstorm stopped. The group could see themselves standing in front of a bunch of soda geysers, and right behind them was a ginormous Sphinx!

"That Sphinx," Grandpa Joe explained, "has the head of an Oompa-Loompa and the body of what we like to call, _Cocoa Cats_. Let's go inside, shall we?"

Everyone entered the Sphinx. They saw a dim light at the end of it. They exited the Sphinx, and they could see the ceiling of the room, with its blue color and white wisps, in order to look like a sky, but they could see that two graham cracker walls surrounded them.

"Now that we've _exited_ the Sphinx, we'll now _enter_... the Food Pyramid!" Charlie Bucket said, smiling broadly at the group. "But be warned. There are traps inside of it to prevent any potential thieves from stealing the...special treasure in the center of it."

"What is the treasure inside of the pyramid?" asked Adam curiously.

"You'll just have to find out for yourselves, won't you?" said Mr. Wonka. "We will _all_ have to make it to the center of the pyramid before I explain the treasure."

"All right!" exclaimed Emma.

"I-I'll admit," said Adam, slightly shaking and going just a tad bit back to his old personality, "that I am a _bit_ nervous. What if-"

"Shh, shh," hushed Emma sweetly, putting one of her fingers on Adam's mouth. "Don't worry, my love. I'll go with you. Everything will be okay."

"A-all right," said Adam, trying to become brave again.

Everyone entered the pyramid, and there was a single passage in it. Everyone went down it, and they could see that there was four more passages, like a fork in a road.

"Charlie, Grandpa Joe, and me will go down the first one," said Mr. Wonka, pointing to a passage in the far left. "Alexis and your mother, or should I say 'Alexis, the mother and your daughter', I don't know. But whatever, never mind that. You go down the second one. Mr. Wood, Mrs. Wood, you go down the third one. And finally, Adam and Emma, you go down the fourth one."

"All right!" said Emma excitedly.

Seeing Emma so excited seemed like bring Adam slightly back to reality.

"I...can't wait!" cried Adam, gaining a slight bit of excitement.

"That's the spirit!" exclaimed Emma, patting him on the back.

Adam smiled sweetly at Emma, slightly regaining some more of his bravery.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Emma excitedly.

Adam was still holding on to Emma's hand.

"Well, I guess that, that means we should be going, too!" giggled Mr. Wonka.

Everybody went their separate ways down their assigned paths. Meanwhile, Adam and Emma had just finished going down their path, when they suddenly arrived at _another_ fork!

"Aww, come on!" cried Emma, her voice echoing throughout the pyramid.

"W-which path do you think that we should take?" stuttered Adam.

There were two to choose from.

"Let's try...the first one!" said Emma, pointing down the first path.

They were going down it, when they turned their heads. There was a rumbling noise, and it was coming closer and closer to them. It was _another_ gigantic Everlasting Gobstopper! This one was grey, though, and it looked like a boulder.

" _Run_!" cried Emma, still gripping on to Adam's hand. Emma looked, and Adam was frozen in place. He was petrified. Adam quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Emma's angelic voice calling out to him. They ran faster and faster, when Adam suddenly tripped!

" _Adam_!" cried Emma, beginning to get petrified as well. "Hurry! Get up!"

The giant Everlasting Gobstopper was coming closer and closer to them, closer and closer…

Adam managed to get back up. Gripping her hand tightly, they ran faster and faster down the path. When they made it to the end, they jumped out of the way of its path, and watched as it hit a place in between two doorways and got crushed into a million pieces.

"Whew!" cried Emma, gasping for breathe. "That was close!"

"Emma, you saved my life!" exclaimed Adam, also gasping for breathe.

"Why, you're my boyfriend!" said Emma happily. "Of course I would save your life!"

"Your...boyfriend?" said Adam curiously.

"Why, of course!" said Emma. "Please, don't tell me-!"

"You know," interrupted Adam, "I-I have been wanting to tell you this for quite a while, too."

He paused dramatically. Emma looked at him, slightly smiling and slightly worried at what he was going to say next. Adam abruptly gripped Emma's hand, looked into her eyes, and said to her, "I love you, Emma."

 **Author's note: So, Adam** ** _finally_** **admitted his feelings for Emma! How sweet! :D What did you think of this chapter? Room suggestions, transportation suggestions, candy suggestions, are welcome and appreciated! :) I can't thank you guys (or gals, wherever you may be) enough for your support! Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	32. The Dirt Desert and the Sphinx, Part 2

**Chapter 30: The Dirt Desert and the Sphinx, Part 2**

 **Author's note: Part 2 of the Dirt Desert is finally here! :) Special thanks to mattTheWriter072 and MysteriousMaker1185 for contributing ideas to this chapter! :D**

 **Matt, I really like your Arctic Room idea, but it will not happen directly the Dirt Desert, due to one of the other major parts of this story happening in an ice-related environment, and it will involve Emma showing off her ice-skating skills. It will eventually happen eventually, though. :D You'll see many Adam x Emma moments in this fanfic, too. :)**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, Miss Trunchbull is indeed an awful woman! I'm glad that you liked Chapter 29! I hope that you'll enjoy Part 2, as well. :)**

 **fredfredfredfred, your two suggestions sound really cool! I'll see if I can find a place to put them later on in the story. :)**

 **dippy dipptoetoe, Hmm...a wedding poem in this story? Maybe between Adam and Emma later on? ;)**

 **Guest 1, Yeah, who would have guessed? That moment was very cute, indeed, and you'll see Emma's reaction in this chapter! :D**

 **Guest 2, I really like your room suggestion! I will definitely see if I can put it someplace in the story later on. :D**

 **Guest 3, Nice story suggestion! I'll see what I can do with it once this story is done. :)**

Emma could only stare for thirty seconds.

"Emma, did I say something wrong?" Adam asked worriedly.

Emma kept standing still.

"No!" Emma cried, hugging Adam's neck and wrapping herself around him. "Not at all! Oh, my darling! I thought that you would never say that! Oh, Adam! I love you, too! You are the best!"

Adam's face blushed and became as red as a tomato. Emma giggled.

"Oh, my love!" Emma giggled playfully. "Let's continue, shall we?"

Adam nodded.

"All right, then!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand once more. "On we go!"

Meanwhile, Alexis and her mother were walking down their path. Like Emma and Adam before them, they also came across a fork. However, they had three paths to choose from instead of two.

"Which path should we go down?" Alexis asked herself.

"I don't know," Alexis' mother responded.

"How about...the third one?" Alexis suggested.

"Works for me," Alexis mother responded.

They immediately started to walk down the path. Without warning, Alexis stepped onto a square panel. A sharp spike came out of the ground!

"Yipes!" cried Alexis, jumping over the spike. She carried her mother over the spike after she made it over.

She stepped on _another_ square panel, and _even more_ spikes came out of the ground.

"Oh, my gosh!" cried Alexis. "That was close!"

 _Alexis' mother_ stepped on a _third_ square panel, and you'll never believe what happened next- a sharp spike came up!

"Zoinks!" yelped Alexis' mother.

"I'm beginning to see a pattern," said Alexis thoughtfully. "Instead of going straight, let's try walking every other 'square', if you see what I mean."

"I see what you mean," responded Alexis.

From where they were, Alexis and her mother jumped to the left, and no spikes came up! They jumped to the right, and they were safe again. Then the left, then the right, then the left.

"Whew!" said Alexis, gasping for breath. "This sure is tiring!"

"I...know…" gasped Alexis' mother.

"I think-we're almost-at the end…" gasped Alexis.

Suddenly, Alexis and her mother saw that they reached a dead end. Leaning against a wall was what looked like a blue and golden coffin. Alexis' mother opened it, and they saw nails pointing to the interior of it, and there was also broken glass and other sharp objects on the interior sides of it.

"Whew, that's one sharp coffin!" gaped Alexis.

"That reminds me of the Chokey," said Alexis' mother.

"What's the Chokey?" asked Alexis.

"It was something that the Trunchbull kept inside of her office to punish kids," Alexis' mother explained. "It had nails pointing to the inside of it, and there was broken glass inside it, and you couldn't sit or squat because it was ten inches in diameter."

"Now that you mention it," said Alexis. "I also remember hearing about it on the news."

"Me too," asked Alexis' mother.

Right after she said this, Alexis noticed an arrow sticking out of the coffin. Then, it started to fire towards them!

"Run!" screamed Alexis.

"I'm running!" cried Alexis' mother. "I'm running-and jumping over the spikes! Ah! Oo! Ee! Oo! Ah! Oo! Ee! Ah!"

Finally, they made it to the end, and made it back to where they came from. They jumped out of the way of the arrows, and like Emma and Adam before them, the arrows landed in a spot in between two passageways.

"That...was...close…!" gasped Alexis.

"Yeah…" panted Alexis' mother.

* * *

Meanwhile, Charlie and Grandpa Joe and Mr. Willy Wonka were trekking down their path, and they got themselves lost.

"Hey!" cried Charlie Bucket. "I thought that you knew your way around this place!"

"I do," said Mr. Willy Wonka.

"Then, explain to me why we're lost!" cried Charlie.

"I _might_ have made a _slight_ miscalculation," responded Mr. Wonka.

"Slight?!" exclaimed Charlie Bucket. "Ugh, are you kidding me?! We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"Well, we're in the Dirt Desert room, in a pyramid, so we do know where we are," said Mr. Wonka.

"Everyone, calm down!" intervened Grandpa Joe. "I'm sure that we will find a way to the center of this pyramid. At least, I think we will."

Charlie and Mr. Wonka did a facepalm.

* * *

The Wood parents and the Perr parents were going down their designated path, when Oleg Perr suddenly noticed something.

"Hey! Veruca, darling!" called Oleg to Veruca.

Veruca heard his message and called Bertie Wood and Claire Wood, over to where she was. She made her way by her husband, and the Wood parents followed shortly after. The group looked at what Oleg pointed out. It was a golden cocoa bean statue, and on it were the words: "COCOA IS THE FOOD OF THE GODS. BOW DOWN AND PAY YOUR RESPECTS".

"Hmm...this sounds familiar…" Oleg thought to himself. "Hey!" he shouted. "Bow! Now!"

Everyone quickly bowed down on to their knees, and rolled forward as spikes popped up and a giant stone door closed behind them.

"Oh, my gosh!" exclaimed Claire Wood.

"I knew that watching all those Indiana Jones movies would come in handy someday!" said Oleg Perr proudly.

"Hey, look! A door!" pointed Bertie Wood.

The Woods and the Perrs looked, and they saw a door that said: "COCOA CATS AND CASTS".

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! What did you think of it? Did you catch the third Miss Trunchbull reference, as well as the Scooby-Doo reference? Clever, huh? Be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone, and thank you** ** _so_** **much for the support! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	33. Adam the Mummy

**Chapter 31: Adam the Mummy**

 **Author's note: The final main part of the Dirt Desert arc is here! I hope that this chapter makes everything go out with a _BANG!_ for you guys! :D**

 **Matt, the traps with the kneeling and the spikes were indeed based off of the ones from Indiana Jones. I haven't really watched Tomb Raider, though. To be more specific, the kneeling trap was a reference to an almost identical one as seen in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. Indians, Indiana? Indians in Indiana! Try saying that five times fast! :D XD**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, I'm so happy that you found it funny about Mr. Wonka's "miscalculation". With that quote, I really tried to bring out the book version of Mr. Wonka. Oleg sure was funny when he randomly thought of Indiana Jones, huh? XD**

 **fthyuilop, what do you mean by "crocodile rock"? Do you want me to reference/include the song in this fanfic, or something else?**

 **Randi, thank you so much for your review! I really appreciate it! I'm really glad that you're enjoying Adam's and Emma's relationship! You know, when I was originally writing this story, I wasn't going to include any romantic relationships in it at all. It just...came, I guess, and I'm glad it did! :D**

 **(Credits: The Dirt Desert belongs to mattTheWriter072. Thanks _so_ much for lending it to me, I really appreciate it! :D The concept of Adam...transforming, was my idea, but how he would transform and where are ideas that belong to MysteriousMaker1185. The Cocoa Casts also belong to him, and so was the idea for Adam's middle name, and he also wrote the Oompa-Loompa song lyrics for this chapter, so if you like them, thank him, not me, okay? :) )**

 **(Update: This is for you, Matt. :)**

 **/ Document /Uploaded/ Matilda. pdf**

 **1\. Just pretend the spaces don't exist.**

 **2\. Add a http bar at the beginning of the address.**

 **3\. Add this before the slash in "Document", and after the http bar:** **jssisdubai . com . Again, pretend the spaces don't exist.)**

 **On with the story, everyone! :D**

With the Perr and the Wood parents finally at the center of the Food Pyramid, Mr. Wonka, Grandpa Joe, Charlie Bucket, Emma P. Perr, Adam Wood, Alexis Williams, and her mother still had to reach the center.

"Let's go down the second one," Adam suggested.

"Okay!" said Emma excitedly, jumping up and down. "Let's go!"

Adam and Emma, holding hands, walked down the second corridor together. Like the Woods and the Perrs, they saw the golden cocoa bean statue. Although it may not have seemed like it, Adam was an avid Indiana Jones fan. He watched those movies every day to try and cure his pessimistic attitude.

"Hurry!" cried Adam. "Bow! Now!"

Adam and Emma bowed quickly, then they did a somersault, and they got away from the incoming spikes and the gigantic closed door.

"Oh, Adam!" cried Emma thankfully. "Now _you_ saved _me_!"

"Hehe," chuckled Adam. "It's my duty to help you...girlfriend."

Emma was flattered. Like last time, she hugged his neck and flung herself around him.

" _Oh_!" exclaimed Emma. "Oh, my baby!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Charlie Bucket, Grandpa Joe, and Mr. Willy Wonka were still lost in the Food Pyramid. Somehow, though, Alexis and her mother were able to safely make their way to the center of it, leaving everyone to wait for the famous chocolatier himself.

"'Slight miscalculation', huh?" Charlie Bucket mumbled angrily under his breath. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Yah!" exclaimed Grandpa Joe suddenly.

He had fallen under a brick trap!

"We've got to save him!" cried Mr. Willy Wonka.

He jumped down the hole, and so did Charlie. They did not find themselves falling straight down, as expected, but rather falling down on to a twisting, turning slide!

"Yaaahhh!" cried Charlie Bucket.

"Weeee!" cried Mr. Wonka.

" _Yipppeeee_!" cried Grandpa Joe, smiling. "Three rousing cheers! Hip-hip-hooray!"

They were at the center of the slide now, which just so happened to be in the inside of the Cocoa Cats and Casts room, but with a twist- the end of the slide was at the top of the room's ceiling! They fell from the room's ceiling, and Charlie Bucket, Grandpa Joe, and Mr. Willy Wonka bounced multiple times before coming to a stop. Charlie Bucket unfortunately hit his face on another golden coffin that was sitting in the room.

"Oof!" exclaimed Charlie Bucket.

He got up and opened the coffin.

"Yipes!" he exclaimed.

In it, there was spikes and glass and nails, just like the coffin that Alexis and her mother encountered.

"Please!" begged Charlie Bucket, to no one in particular. "Please, Aunt Sponge! Please, Aunt Spiker! Please, Miss Trunchbull! Don't put me in the Chokey, I beg of you!"

"He's gone cuckoo," Adam whispered to Emma, who responded with a playful giggle.

Fortunately, a few minutes later, Charlie regained his senses.

"What _is_ this place?" asked Alexis Williams.

"Why, welcome to the room with our Cocoa Cats!" proclaimed Mr. Wonka proudly. "We also make our Cocoa Casts here!"

"Aww!" said Emma, staring at a Cocoa Cat that was playing with a ball of string near her. "It's _so_ cute!"

"Thanks for the compliment," smiled Charlie.

Emma suddenly noticed some Cocoa Cats with serious looks on their faces guarding a door.

"Why are they so serious?" Emma asked.

"They're guarding the machine that makes our Cocoa Casts," Mr. Wonka explained.

Next to the door, everyone could see a giant window. A machine was taking what looked like white, fluffy casts and wrapping them into balls, where they were placed into brown cardboard boxes.

" _Those_ Cocoa Cats by the door are also _venomous_ Cocoa Cats. Disastrous things happen if you just so happen to get bit by one." said Mr. Wonka, a hint of caution in his voice.

"What do these Cocoa Casts even do?" asked Adam curiously.

"The Cocoa Casts," explained Mr. Wonka, "are a rather special and really recent invention. When you wrap one around a body part of yours, for instance, a broken arm or leg, then you instantly get reminded of a pleasant moment in your life. Great for hospitals, I must say."

"So, are you saying that it could possibly help cure Adam's pessimistic attitude?" enquired Emma.

"Of course," said Mr. Wonka.

"Adam, do you hear this?!" cried Emma excitedly.

"I do, I do!" responded Adam eagerly.

"Let's go get a Cocoa Cast for my lovely Adam!" exclaimed Emma P. Perr eagerly, as an Oompa-Loompa came out of the door with boxes of Cocoa Casts in his hands.

Both Emma and Adam ran forward and darted towards the door.

"Emma, please come back!" cried Veruca Perr.

"Adam Terence Wood, do you hear me?" cried Bertie Wood.

Emma and Adam continued to run towards the door. When they were almost by it, the Cocoa Cat guards darted after Adam and Emma. Emma managed to dodge all of their scratches and bites, but Adam wasn't as fortunate. While he was chasing after Emma, one Cocoa Cat guard managed to scratch and bite him, but he didn't notice. He darted into the room with Emma, but as he did, he tripped _again_! The Cocoa Casts machine grabbed him!

"Oh, my poor baby!" gasped Emma P. Perr. "Somebody save my baby! Save him!"

"Mmmph!" said Adam from underneath the casts. "Mmmpphh!"

Emma gasped in horror, because from underneath the casts, she could hear stretching noises and gurgling and muffled screams, and squishing sounds and retching, and Adam was fighting to get free from the grasp of the machine.

"My love!" cried Emma, in horror. "What's happening to my poor baby?!"

While all of this was happening, Mr. Wonka had sent away the venomous Cocoa Cats with a couple balls of string. Emma was still watching with horror, and so were the parents, and Alexis, and her mother. Finally, the machine let go of Adam. Emma quickly grabbed the Cocoa Cast that she thought contained Adam under it, and she was shocked. She was gaping and gasping like a fish out of water. Her face turned ghostly white. Adam turned into...a Cocoa Cat! He had a look of shame on his face.

"Oh, my darling!" cried Emma worriedly. "Are you okay?!"

"Meow!" was all that Adam could manage to say. The Woods, both Bertie and Claire, were both paralyzed, frozen with fright. They couldn't speak.

"Oh, but don't worry!" said Mr. Wonka, trying to calm everyone down. "The Cocoa Cat transformation is only temporary. He should transform back into his human self...sooner or later."

"Sooner or later?!" cried Emma angrily, stomping up to Mr. Wonka, with Adam still in her arms. "That's a long time! You'll pay for this, Mr. Wonka!"

"Like I said, don't worry!" Mr. Wonka reassured Emma.

A few seconds later, drums began to beat, and male and female Oompa-Loompas began to form a circle around Emma and Cat-Adam. Then, they began to sing.

" _A quarter a dummy,_

 _A quarter a mummy,_

 _A quarter someone so pessimistic and crummy,_

 _And a quarter a pet so delightfully yummy!_ "

Cat-Adam then proceeded to bury his face in Emma's arms in shame. Emma growled at the singing Oompa-Loompas.

" _That's the foul recipe for Adam Wood!_

 _The coward all throughout his childhood!_

 _Always quivering through every passing door,_

 _And even fainting right down to the floor!_

 _He never bothered to go outside and play,_

 _His world was gloomy and dark both night and day._

 _Becoming an optimist was such a great start,_

 _But doing that too quickly certainly wasn't smart!_

 _But now the price has already been paid,_

 _For being afraid of being afraid,_

 _At everything from big to small,_

 _At the sight of something strange, he'd simply bawl!_

 _Poor Adam already knew he had to change,_

 _But not into something so bizarre and strange._

 _He's now just a cute little cuddly cat,_

 _And absolutely nobody can be afraid of that!_ "

Emma suddenly noticed that, despite Adam being a Cocoa Cat, he was crying! Tears were falling down his chocolatey body, and Emma hugged him and pet him and kissed him and wiped his tears away to try to make him happy again. Emma stared at the singing Oompa-Loompas, her face showing extreme anger as she attempted to cheer up her boyfriend, or _catfriend_?

" _Thankfully, he won't be this way for long,_

 _If not, that would just be completely wrong._

 _Since there isn't much at stake,_

 _We'll now give him a choice to make._

 _We could still give him a second chance,_

 _To then finally change his life stance._

 _He might even be allowed to stay,_

 _Which may just brighten up his frightful day._

 _But if he succumbs to his usual gloom,_

 _Then there's no point in taking him out of this room._ "

Cat-Adam, still slightly crying, lifted his head up and stared at the Oompa-Loompas.

" _Will there be three, or will there be two?_

 _Adam Wood, that's up to you!_ "

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! What did you think of it? What do you think will happen next? Thoughts and suggestions (meaning, constructive criticism/ideas) are always welcome! Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	34. The Trout Twist

**Chapter 32: The Trout Twist**

 **Author's note: This chapter will be the last one where the Dirt Desert appears, just so you know. I'm so happy about all the support, criticism, and suggestions that I have gotten. You know, I've always wanted to be a writer, and thanks to you guys and gals, my dream has come true! :D**

 **fthyuilop, I'll see what I can do.**

 **spudspudspudspud, that's _a lot_ of food! :O**

 **Guest, I do have a list of requested rooms/items. This list will not include requested rooms already featured (or will be featured in this chapter) in this story, or transportation methods: food 66 (food volcano), mattTheWriter072 (An Arctic Room based off of Super Monkey Ball), MysteriousMaker1185 (Wonkabot Room), Guest (chocolate/candy bows, arrows, guns, etc. Room), fredfredfredfred (chocolate and sherbet fountains), mr kelly (chocolate food/dinners), Guest (An underground cave with crystals and mushrooms). If I missed anyone/any room, just let me know! :D**

 **Matt, thanks for the compliment! :D You'll see what happens when they try to exit the Dirt Desert ;)**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, I really like working with you, and everyone else! It's really fun! That's one reason why I love fanfic writing so much. :)**

 **(Credits: The Dirt Desert belongs to mattTheWriter072, the Cyber Room belongs to MysteriousMaker1185, and Miss Trunchbull belongs to Roald Dahl. "The Smell of Rebellion" belongs to Tim Minchin.)**

 **Now, without further ado, on with the story! :D**

Everyone was watching as Emma continuously cuddled Cat-Adam, crying tears of sadness. Mr. Wonka came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"My dear girl," said Mr. Wonka soothingly, "I _promise_ you that Adam will turn back into his human self some time today."

Emma refused to listen to him. She was more concerned about Adam than listening to anyone else.

"Emma, _please_!" begged Mr. Wonka.

" _Fine_!" pouted Emma, still holding Adam in her arms.

Emma looked down, and noticed that Adam had fallen asleep in her arms, purring peacefully.

"Awwww!" blushed Emma.

"Well, um, let's get a move on, shall we?" suggested Mr. Wonka. "I know that there's a panel...here!"

Mr. Wonka pressed a panel on one of the walls of the Cocoa Cats and Casts room, and lo and behold, a hidden door opened up in the Food Pyramid, and everyone made their way out. Mr. Wonka walked and led the group towards the room's door, but suddenly, everyone felt something...squishy below them.

"Uhh, it seems that I made...yet another...slight miscalculation, and now we've got ourselves stuck in the Quickamel quicksand!" Mr. Wonka chuckled nervously.

"I'll break you for this!" cried Bertie Wood, waving a fist at Mr. Wonka as he began sinking.

Suddenly, as they began sinking lower and lower, everyone felt flimsy metal panels below them give way, and they fell lower and lower, until everyone regained their senses and looked around at their new destination.

As everyone got back on their feet, including the three chaperones (Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe), Mr. Wonka announced grandly, "Welcome… to the Cyber Room!"

They found themselves in a room that looked a lot like something straight out of Times Square. New York City. There were billboards everywhere advertising Wonka candies, and there were stores and shops, and more!

"I see billboards, and electronic shops, and lights everywhere!" exclaimed Alexis, surprised.

Cat-Adam, meanwhile, opened up a single eye, looking at his surroundings. When he saw the lights, and heard the noises, he got absolutely shocked. "Mmmrow!" cried Cat-Adam, shocked.

"It's okay," said Emma lovingly, petting him behind his ears and stroking his back. "It's okay! Emma is here to protect you, darling!"

Cat-Adam smiled and rubbed his nose against hers in affection.

"Oh, yes you are!" said Emma. "Who's the cutest kitty ever? Oh, yes you are, Adam! Yes, you are!"

Adam purred happily, nuzzling against his girlfriend's belly.

"Hey, Mr. Wonka, what's this?" said Alexis suddenly.

She was pointing at a store that sold electronic tablets.

"Why is this even here?" she continued.

"We're experimenting with Television Chocolate and Virtual Reality Chocolate with other electronics!" said Mr. Wonka proudly.

"Oh, wow," said Alexis, surprised.

"How about we do a little search on the Deep Web?" smirked Charlie Bucket.

"What's the 'Deep Web'?" asked Emma.

"Meow!" agreed Cat-Adam.

"It's like the Internet, but the searches on it go even _deeper_!" said Grandpa Joe.

"Oh, it's _so_ amazing!" said Alexis, unimpressed.

"It can even find deleted videos, as well!" said Charlie Bucket. "Let's see what we can find shall we?"

The group, following the three chaperones, walked over to a building with a room full of computers in it. Close by to them was an Oompa-Loompa, with a deerskin slung around his shoulders.

"Hello, Oliver Wilson!" said Mr. Wonka happily. "How are you?"

The Oompa-Loompa shyly waved at the group, then continued with his work.

"Oliver's a shy one," explained Mr. Wonka. "So don't expect much from him."

Charlie Bucket turned on one of the computers in the building. Once it got turned on, he took a computer mouse and used it to press a button labeled: "THE DEEP WEB".

"Hmmm...let's see what we got, shall we?"

He paused for a second.

"Ah-ha!" he exclaimed. "Let's see…" he smirked, pressing a link to a video. The video's title was: "PHYS. ED AT SQUISHEM TROUT ELEMENTARY SCHOOL".

Charlie pressed the play button on it, and what they saw absolutely shocked them. They saw a woman, wearing a brown cotton smock, and green breeches. The brown smock was kept in place with a wide leather belt, and the woman in question had her grey hair fastened into a grey bun. She had a whistle around her neck, and was constantly blowing into it.

"Come on, you squirming worm of vomit!" the woman was screaming to a small boy, whose name was Harry Goldwinkle. "Work harder!"

"But, Miss Trunchbull-!" screamed Harry, about to burst into tears.

"MISS TRUNCHBULL?!" screamed Alexis' mother.

"MISS TRUNCHBULL?!" screamed Alexis. "WHAT IS _SHE_ DOING AT THAT SCHOOL?!"

"Let's continue watching to see if we can find out." suggested Mr. Wonka.

"No 'butts'!" yelled Miss Trunchbull. "Now do fifty more push-ups right this instant!"

"I can't do anymore!" cried Harry, starting to cry. "I'm exhausted!"

"You have to learn a lesson, you villainous sack of goat slime!" barked Miss Trunchbull.

M-miss T-T-Trun-nchbull-!" cried Harry, tears falling down his face.

"Don't you 'Miss Trunchbull' me, you disgusting little gumboil!" yelled Miss Trunchbull. "It's off to the Chokey for you, young man!"

"N-no!" cried Harry, begging for mercy. "N-not the Chokey! _Please_!"

"It's too late for you now, you miserable little midget!" the Trunchbull bellowed. "You ignorant little slug! You witless weed! You empty-headed hamster! You stupid glob of glue!"

And with that, she grabbed Harry by his legs, and held him upside down.

"You need to learn a lesson!" yelled Miss Trunchbull.

"Ahhh!" screamed Harry.

And with that, Miss Trunchbull exited the gym for a few minutes. Before she completely exited the doorway, she turned around, and barked, "Continue doing your exercises, you disgusting pieces of inhuman trash! Any children who I catch not working when I get back will _also_ go straight into the Chokey with Harry- together!"

With that, she stomped down the hallways, with Harry squealing and begging and turning and twisting and screaming blue murder, and all the rest of it. A few minutes later, she came back. One unfortunate soul, named Emily Anne, tripped while running across the school gymnasium right before Miss Trunchbull came back. Miss Trunchbull caught her.

"Ah-ha!" cried the Trunchbull, triumphant.

Emily Anne was shaking like a blancmange.

"I-I was doing the exercises, M-Miss Trunchbull," Emily stuttered.

"Oh, you were, were you?" barked the Trunchbull. "Then why, may I ask, were you crawling around on the floor?"

"I-I tripped, Miss Trunchbull, and I w-was getting back up, believe me." stuttered Emily.

"Hmph!" sighed the Trunchbull, disapproving. "Fortunately, you've caught me in one of my better moods. You will not be placed in the Chokey."

"Whew!" sighed Emily, relieved.

"I'm going to have to think of a different punishment for you, then." said Miss Trunchbull.

Emily started shaking in fear.

Miss Trunchbull then picked up Emily, and a nearby basketball. She put Emily on the basketball, and bounced it towards a hoop. Emma hit her face on the hoop's backboard, and the ball went in.

"Wow!" exclaimed a male student from the other side of the gymnasium. "A perfect shot!"

"Get down from there right now, you blithering little blister!" screamed Miss Trunchbull, spit flying from her mouth.

Emily was frozen with fear and pain.

"Get down right now, otherwise I really _will_ put you in the Chokey, madam!" boomed Miss Trunchbull.

Suddenly, Emily fell down through the hoop and hit her head!

"Get up, and stop whimpering!" ordered Miss Trunchbull.

Somehow, Emily was able to do as she was told.

"Discipline," murmured Miss Trunchbull. "That's how you make the little carbuncles listen."

She stared at the vast number of children in front of her.

"Exercise mats! Now!" boomed the Trunchbull.

Immediately, everyone, including Emily, somehow, listened.

"POSITION 1!" yelled the Trunchbull.

Looking at the children, the Trunchbull then began to break out into song.

" _This school of late has started reeking -_ "

She suddenly caught a girl speaking by her.

" _Quiet, maggots, when I'm speaking! -  
Reeking with a most disturbing scent...  
Only the finest nostrils smell it,  
But I know it oh-too-well.  
It is the odour of rebellion,  
It's the bouquet of dissent!_

 _And you may bet your britches_  
 _This headmistress_  
 _Finds this foul odiferousness_  
 _Wholly_ olfactorily _insulting!_

 _And so to stop the stench's spread,_  
 _I find a session of phys. ed!_  
 _Sorts the merely rank from the revolting!_

 _The smell of rebellion comes out in the sweat,_  
 _And phys. ed. will get you sweating!_  
 _And it won't be long before I smell the pong_  
 _Of aiding and abetting!_  
 _A bit of phys. ed. will tell us who_  
 _Has a head full of rebellious thoughts._

 _Hold! Hold!  
Just like a rotten egg floats  
To the top of a bucket of water…_"

" _One, two, three, four…_ " the poor children were mumbling.

" _The smell of rebellion!  
The stench of revolt!  
The reek of insubordination!_"

" _I can't take it anymore! One, two, three, four…_ " said the poor children.

" _The whiff of resistance!  
The pong of dissent!  
The funk of mutiny in action!_"

" _That's not right!_ " mumbled a boy, whose name was Anthony Meicher.

" _Before a weed becomes too big and greedy,  
You really need to nip it in the bud!_

 _POSITION TWO!_

 _Before the worm starts to turn,  
You must scrape off the dirt,  
And rip it from the mud!_

" _One, two, three, four…_ " mumbled the poor children, two times in a row.

" _The whiff of insurgence!  
The stench of intent!  
The reek of pre-pubescent protest!_"

" _But that's not right!_ " mumbled Anthony Meicher again.

" _One, two, three, four…_ " murmured the poor children once more.

" _The funk of defiance!  
The odour of coup!  
The waft of anarchy in progress!_"

" _I can't take it anymore!_ " murmured a girl named Olivia Bogwright.

" _Once we've exercised these demons,  
They shall be too pooped for dreaming!  
Some double-time discipline  
Should stop the rot from setting in!_

 _All right - let's step it up. Double-time!_  
 _One, two, three, four!_

 _Discipline!_  
 _Discipline!_  
 _For children who aren't listening,_  
 _For midgets who are fidgeting,_  
 _And whispering in history._  
 _Their chattering and chittering,_  
 _Their nattering and twittering,_  
 _Is tempered with a smattering of-_  
 _Discipline!_

 _We must begin insisting_  
 _On rigidity and discipline._  
 _Persistently resisting_  
 _This anarchistic mischieving_  
 _These minutes you are frittering_  
 _On pandering and pitying_  
 _While little ones like this_  
 _They just want discipline!_  
 _The simpering and whimpering,_  
 _The dribbling and the spittling,_  
 _The 'Miss, I need a tissue'_  
 _Is an issue we can fix._  
 _There is no mystery to mastering_  
 _The art of classroom mistressing-_  
 _It's discipline, discipline, discipline!_

 _The smell of rebellion!_  
 _The stench of revolt!_  
 _The reek of pre-pubescent plotting!_  
 _The whiff of resistance!_  
 _The pong of dissent!_  
 _The funk of moral fibre rotting!"_

Suddenly, Miss Trunchbull seemed to gather herself together, and she started singing in an extremely high-pitched voice.

" _Imagine a world with no children.  
Close your eyes and just dream.  
Imagine. Come on - try it...  
The peace and the quiet...  
A babbling stream…_

 _Now imagine a woods with a cottage.  
And inside that cottage, we find  
A dwarf called Zeke, a carnival freak  
Who can fold paper hats with his mind!_

 _And he says, "Don't let them steal your horses! No!"  
"Don't let them throw them away! No!"  
"If you find your way through,"  
"They'll be waiting for you,"  
"Singing 'neigh neigh'!"_

" _She's mad!_ " exclaimed Anthony Meicher.

" _Aha! And there, just like I said-_ " cried Miss Trunchbull, triumphant. _  
_" _The stinking maggot rears his head!  
Even the squittiest, pittiest mess  
Can harbour seeds of stinkiness  
Have you ever seen anything more repellent?!  
Have you ever smelled anything worse  
Than that smell of rebellion?!  
The stench of revolt!  
The reek of insubordination!  
The whiff of resistance!  
The pong of dissent!_"

Suddenly, as if they were trying in vain to please the towering Gorgon by them, the _children_ began singing as well.

" _Discipline, discipline!  
No more whispering!  
Children need discipline!  
Cut out their whimpering!  
If you're mischieving,  
She'll sniff you out  
Without a doubt  
She's a snout in a million!"_

Miss Trunchbull began shouting.

" _And I will not stop 'til you are squashed!  
'Til this rebellion is quashed!  
'Til glorious, sweaty discipline has washed  
This sickening scent…_

 _Away!_ "

Everyone could hardly believe what they were seeing! The Trunchbull was alive, well, and _still_ abusing children!

' _How did she arrive at the Trout school?_ ' everyone began asking themselves.

"I can actually see the Trouts owning a school," said Mr. Wonka, "but not one with Miss Trunchbull! This is insane!"

"Something _has_ to be done!" cried Grandpa Joe.

"Meow!" exclaimed Cat-Adam angrily, staring at the video of Miss Trunchbull.

"How have authorities not caught her yet?" enquired Alexis.

Charlie Bucket looked at the description of the video.

"According to the Deep Web's finds," said Charlie. "This video was deleted a couple months ago. It doesn't say why, though, unfortunately."

"Because Miss Trunchbull's a freak, that's why!" exclaimed Bertie Wood.

"I agree!" exclaimed Claire Wood.

"Well, it seems like the Trouts have something to hide, don't they?" said Mr. Wonka. "At the end of the tour, we'll find out exactly what, I can guarantee you that!"

"Yeah!" everyone shouted together.

"Meow!" said Cat-Adam, meowing as loud as he possibly could.

"I'll say it once more- I can guarantee you that!" said Mr. Wonka. "I can guarantee you that!"

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and the first 'appearance' of Miss Trunchbull in this story. What did you think of it? Did you like it, or dislike it? What could be improved on?**

 **Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter, guys and gals! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	35. The Second Confession

**Chapter 33: The Second Confession**

 **Author's note: And...the plot will thicken even more with this chapter! I hope that you all will enjoy it! :)**

 **Matt, thanks for the compliment! I hope that you will enjoy this chapter, which I am planning to be the last appearance of Miss Trunchbull until towards the end. However, things might change. You never know! The "Yes, Miss Trunchbull-SIR!" was also a part that I liked, too. That boy was a total savage when he said that, in my opinion. XD :D**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, I really appreciate the compliment! I really enjoyed writing the new Trunchbull punishments. Yes, the video was** _ **most likely**_ **taken down for child abuse. And how indeed have the authorities not caught her? It sure is a mystery, isn't it? :)**

 **Guest, thanks for the compliment, but you must remember that I'm only human! Before this chapter, it was only 2 days ago when I published the last one. :) Writing and publishing 1-2 chapters a day for 5-7 straight days is a very demanding schedule, so sometimes, occasionally, on the weekends, I like to take a well-deserved break! I hope that you all understand! :D**

 **Now, on with the story! :)**

"Let's get going," said Mr. Wonka hastily.

Everyone exited the computer building. A female Oompa-Loompa by the name of Jessie Wilson looked at Adam, and, giggling, said to him, "Hello, Meowth!"

Adam growled slightly at her, then she walked away, still smiling and giggling slightly.

"Look!" Alexis suddenly shouted, pointing at a gigantic billboard. "Look, everyone!"

Everyone looked, and on a giant billboard, they saw a video of Miss Trunchbull!

"Amanda Thripp!" Miss Trunchbull was shouting. "You, Amanda Thripp, come here!"

Everyone then saw Matilda Wormwood herself, next to two girls, named Lavender and Hortensia.

"Hold your hats," Hortensia was heard whispering.

"What's going to happen?" Lavender whispered back.

"That idiot Amanda," Hortensia said, "has let her long hair grow even longer during the hols and her mother has plaited it into pigtails. Silly thing to do."

"Why silly?" Matilda whispered back.

"If there's one thing the Trunchbull can't stand it's pigtails," Hortensia responded.

The group watched in astonishment as Miss Trunchbull marched quickly through the crowd of children in a matter of seconds. Amanda Thripp was quivering, frozen with fear and fright.

"I want those filthy pigtails off before you come back to school tomorrow!" Miss Trunchbull barked. "Chop 'em off and throw 'em in the dustbin, you understand?"

"Here it comes," murmured Alexis' mother.

"Here what comes?" asked Alexis.

"Nothing," responded her mother.

"I don't give a tinker's toot what your mummy thinks!" everyone heard Miss Trunchbull bark.

At that very second, Miss Trunchbull grabbed Amanda's pigtails in her right hand and started whipping and spinning her around like a hammer throw ball. She was spinning so fast that she became a blur, and Amanda was shouting and screaming and yelling and screaming blue murder, just like Harry Goldwinkle. The Trunchbull suddenly let go of her, and she went flying through the air, landing on the playing field. A few minutes later, Amanda got back up and teetered back to the playground.

"Not bad," everyone heard Miss Trunchbull say. "Considering that I'm not in strict training. Not bad at all."

Then, she walked away.

"That...that's horrific!" exclaimed Emma P. Perr.

"MEOW!" yelled Cat-Adam angrily.

"You haven't seen anything yet," murmured Alexis' tiny mother.

Another video started playing.

Everyone saw a bunch of students gathered in a gigantic Assembly Hall. A few students were giggling as the Trunchbull entered the room. Still standing, she looked at the students and said, "What is it? Spit it out! I like a joke as much as the next fat person!"

Everyone continued to giggle as the Trunchbull sat down, and a squelching sound was heard.

"Huh?" the Trunchbull said.

She attempted to stand up, but the chair stood up with her, and with an extended _SQUUIIIIISSHH!_ , the chair finally detached from her horrid green knickers.

"Who did this?!" bellowed the Trunchbull angrily, finally realizing what happened.

Everyone stayed silent.

"If you don't tell me who did this," barked the Trunchbull, "then everyone will stay late from school and copy the _entire_ dictionary, and the people who don't finish copying it when I tell you to stop will all go into the Chokey- together!"

Suddenly, a hand rose up from the crowd. This hand belonged to a boy named Ollie Bogwhistle.

"What is it?" the Trunchbull said impatiently.

"I saw her do it," said Ollie, pointing to Hortensia.

"So she did, did she?" said the Trunchbull. "Come up here now, you little worm!"

Hortensia did as she was told, and quite unexpectedly, the Trunchbull grabbed her by the ear, and shouted in her face, "You're going in the Chokey, you disgusting girl!"

And, she walked off of the platform, still holding Hortensia by one ear, the Trunchbull did as she said she would, with Hortensia squealing like a cat.

"I really remember Hortensia fondly," said Alexis' tiny mother. "Lavender and me...those crisps, both of us may have gotten off to a rocky start with her, but we eventually became great friends. Especially after I confided to her about what I did to the Trunchbull. I had sworn her to secrecy about that incident, and, as far as I know, it hasn't gotten out yet."

"You mean, you knew Hortensia as well, Miss Williams?" enquired Emma politely.

"It's nothing," said Alexis' mother, as her face turned slightly red, and another video started to play. _This_ video showed the Trunchbull force-feeding a gigantic chocolate cake to a poor boy named Bruce Bogtrotter!

"Oh, Bruce," said Alexis' mother. "I remember him fondly as well. I wonder what he's up to now."

She paused.

"Come to think of it," she continued, "the way that Charlotte Grimm's father looks kind of reminds me of him."

"What do you _mean_ that you _remember_ Bruce Bogtrotter?" said Mr. Wonka curiously.

"And Hortensia," said Charlie Bucket.

"And Amanda Thripp," said Grandpa Joe.

"And you knew about all of this other stuff about Miss Trunchbull, too," said Emma.

"Meow," said Cat-Adam, agreeing with Emma.

"I'm afraid that I have to agree with them, Mommy." said Giant Alexis. "It _does_ seem kind of strange. And, now that I think of it, you look like Matilda Wormwood, in that video."

"Well, I guess that _I_ have something to confess as well." said Alexis' mother.

"You do?" said Alexis.

"You do?" said Emma P. Perr.

"Meow?" questioned Cat-Adam.

"Yes, I do," Alexis' tiny mother said calmly. "Do any of you happen to know my first name?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"I'll tell you, then," said the mother. "My first name is…Matilda. Matilda Williams, formerly, Matilda Wormwood."

 **Author's note: So, Alexis' mother is Matilda Wormwood?! Things are certainly getting interesting, aren't they? Be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	36. Three In One

**Chapter 34: Three In One**

 **Author's note: Two chapters in one day?! Whew, that's crazy! I hope that you all will enjoy this one! I tried to pack as much action into it as possible. :)**

 **I'd like to thank brucebostwick for the favorite, wherever you are! :)**

 **Matt, I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter! They will continue the tour at the end of this author's note. :D That** ** _was_** **a very big secret, huh? :) Once again, thanks for adding my username on to your profile! :D**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, thanks for the support as well! As for Mr. Grimm being Bruce Bogtrotter, you'll just have to wait and find out. ;)**

 **Guest, you'll find out why in this chapter. :D**

 **(Credits: Credit for the transportation methods in this chapter belongs to Matt (mattTheWriter072). :)**

 **On with the story, everyone! :)**

Everyone stared at her, absolutely shocked.

"W-what?" said Bertie Wood, confused.

"T-that...just...wow!" said Claire Wood.

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier, Mommy?" said Alexis, as shocked as the rest of them.

"Because," said Matilda Williams, "knowing that the type of hyper, 'tell all' girl that you are, I didn't tell you because I didn't want people to know that I am Matilda. I didn't want my secret getting out. I don't want to be a celebrity. I just want to be the best mother that I possibly can."

"Awww!" said Emma P. Perr.

Alexis looked at her mom, and then, she hugged her tightly and lovingly. Matilda hugged her back.

"Miss Williams…" began Emma, but then, Matilda interrupted her.

"You can just call me Matilda," said Matilda Williams, smiling at Emma.

"I-I heard that you can some sort of like, eye power, or something," said Emma. "Can you please show us it?"

"Meow!" said Cat-Adam excitedly.

"Wow," murmured Oleg Perr to himself.

"That's amazing!" murmured Veruca Perr.

"I'm extremely sorry," responded Matilda, "but I'm afraid that I cannot."

"Why?" said Mr. Wonka.

"I am afraid that I haven't been able to use it for years," said Matilda. "Ever since I defeated-or should I say, thought that I defeated-Miss Trunchbull, my powers left me. It's kind of a long story, and I do not want to take up any more of our precious time on this tour. I hope that you all understand."

"It's OK," murmured Alexis, showing a very slight hint of disappointment.

"Yeah, it's OK," murmured Emma, also slightly disappointed.

"Meow," said Cat-Adam, agreeing with Alexis and Emma.

"I'm glad that you all understand," smiled Matilda at everyone.

"Mr. Wonka?" said Claire Wood suddenly. "I'm tired. My feet hurt!"

"But, my dear lady, transportation has already been arranged!" said Mr. Wonka, extending his arms.

A few seconds later, a yellow bus that looked like a school bus came into view. A horn honked, and the bus' double doors were opened up by a male Oompa-Loompa with a blue driver hat on. Everyone got in the bus, and they were off! A few minutes later, the bus began to surely but slowly pick up speed.

"Ummm…" said Alexis, starting to get a little nervous. "Mr. Wonka?"

"Yes?" said Mr. Wonka, with a smirk on his face.

"Are you sure that this is safe?" said Alexis.

"Why, of course!" beamed Mr. Wonka.

A few seconds later, the bus did an extremely sharp turn, causing everyone to fly out of their seats and go into the middle of the aisle.

"Hey!" exclaimed Alexis.

The bus gained even more speed, and did even more sharp turns. About five minutes later, Alexis noticed that they were approaching a black tunnel, almost exactly like the one in the Chocolate Room.

"Hey!" cried Emma. "What is this, a freak-out?!"

Cat-Adam had his head buried in Emma's shirt in fear, and Emma was trying her best to pet him and console him and keep him calm.

"Hey! Turn us around, Wonka!" yelled Bertie Wood. "I want off!"

"Round the world and home again, that's the sailor's way!" yelled Mr. Wonka maniacally.

With everyone freaking out, they went into the tunnel, and when they came out, they realized that they weren't in the Cyber Room anymore, and they weren't riding a bus any longer. They were riding a train, like the ones seen in Wild West movies!

"My, my, Mike Teavee would really like this!" gasped Matilda Williams.

"Welcome to the Wild West Room!" said Mr. Wonka

They kept riding, faster and faster!

"Faster! Faster!" cried Mr. Wonka happily. "Faster! Faster! Faster!"

Everyone could see saguaro cacti surrounding them, and tumbleweeds blowing, and everyone suddenly heard a noise that made everyone jump, even Mr. Wonka. It was a gunshot!

"Hurry!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka. "Faster, please! Faster!"

"Neeeiiigghh!" cried a horse, as an evil cowboy, now shooting at the train. He looked _exactly_ like Crazy Pete from Marvin Trout's demise!

"Hahaha!" laughed the evil cowboy. "Crazy Pete will get y'all!"

"It _is_ Crazy Pete!" exclaimed Alexis, snuggling her mother, frightened. "Ahhhh!"

"Oh, my gosh!" exclaimed Bertie Wood.

"I-I'm scared!" cried Claire Wood.

"Me too!" exclaimed Emma, with Cat-Adam still burying his head in Emma's shirt.

"Oh, Adam!" exclaimed Emma, scared.

Quite unexpectedly, Cat-Adam began to cuddle Emma to try to make _her_ feel better! Soon, they began to snuggle against each other, and they began to calm down.

"H-how are we going to get Crazy Pete off of our trail?" exclaimed Matilda Williams, as a bullet came through one of the train's windows, and everyone ducked.

"Yah!" cried Alexis. "Everyone, get down on to the train's floor!"

Frightened, everyone got down on to the train's floor, just like Alexis said. More and more bullets blasted and blasted through the windows.

"We should be approaching our next destination soon!" yelled Charlie Bucket, over the noise of the bullets.

"I sure hope so!" responded Grandpa Joe.

Suddenly, the bullet noises abruptly stopped, and everyone got back on to their seats.

Mr. Wonka looked around.

"Whew!" said Mr. Wonka, breathing a sigh of relief. "I think we lost him!"

"Think again, you marauder!" said a gruff voice.

It was Crazy Pete! He was actually _on_ the train!

"Help!" cried Alexis.

Everyone looked, and they saw another tunnel, but this one was made out of grey stone bricks.

"A pier?!" cried Emma.

The train flew right off of the pier, and, as it did so, Crazy Pete flew right out of the train! They were safe!

"I'll get yooouuuu!" screamed Crazy Pete, as he went flying through the air.

Everyone closed their eyes in relief, and when they opened them, they saw that they were _underwater_! They were in a submarine!

"Wow!" gaped Alexis.

"Me-OW!" gasped Cat-Adam, in shock.

"I think he means, 'That's wonderful!'," said Emma P. Perr.

Cat-Adam nodded.

"Wow!" exclaimed Emma. "I can speak cat!"

"Well, I can speak whale," responded Mr. Wonka. He abruptly started to make a bunch of random noises that caused everyone to put his or her fingers, or in Cat-Adam's case, paws, in their ears.

"Oooooooh-eeeee!" said Mr. Wonka. "Ooooaaafffwaaannnnday! "Eeeeee! Woo! Woo! Woo! Woo! Eeh-ooo!"

"Oh, my!" gasped Matilda Williams.

"Make it stop!" cried Alexis. "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"Oooo-ooohh-eee!" continued Mr. Wonka, taking no notice of them.

"Mr. Wonka, please stop!" exclaimed Charlie Bucket, over Mr. Wonka's seemingly random noises.

Quite suddenly, Mr. Wonka stopped, and said, "Look!"

Everyone looked, and through the window of their submarine, they could see a blue whale gracefully swimming through the water, observing them.

"Ooooh," said Emma, in shock.

"Meee-ooww!" said Cat-Adam, gaping.

"I think that means, 'That's _amazing_!'," said Emma.

Cat-Adam nodded and started to once again snuggle with Adam. Emma affectionately kissed his nose.

"I really _can_ speak cat!" cried Emma happily.

"Meow!" said Cat-Adam.

"Now, _that_ means 'yes'!" said Emma.

Cat-Adam nodded once more and continued to snuggle her, while Emma snuggled him back.

"Would you like me to speak whale some more?" asked Mr. Wonka.

"No!" cried everyone in the submarine together.

"OK, OK!" said Mr. Wonka, chuckling nervously.

Abruptly, everyone outside went dark. Then, the small light started to appear.

"Whew!" said Alexis.

The light came closer and closer, eventually making everyone shield their eyes. Once their eyes adjusted, though, it wasn't a pretty sight.

"YAHH!" cried Alexis, scared. "ANGLER FISH!"

And, indeed it was!

"Turbo boosters!" cried Mr. Wonka immediately. "Activate them now!"

Another Oompa-Loompa in the submarine flipped a lever, and a few seconds later, the submarine began to take off at the most incredible speed. Unfortunately, the angler fish, with its large, monstrous eyes, and its sharp, curvy teeth, was still chasing them.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Alexis. "Get it away!"

She quickly, somehow, spotted _another_ dangerous animal!

"It's a Sixgill Shark!" cried Alexis, pointing.

Now, an anglerfish _and_ a sixgill shark were chasing after them!

"How do you know so much about animals like those?" shouted Mr. Wonka, over the noise of the engine.

"My teacher, Matthew Barleygo, is a big help!" said Alexis. "He also has two assistants, named Igor and Frank! They do social media as well! Matthew wrote the famous book, _Animals of the Deep-Dark Sea_. You should check them out sometimes. Matthew's social media username is mattTheWriter072, while Igor's username is MysteriousMaker1185, and Frank's username is TheIndividualist."

"I might try!" screamed Mr. Wonka, over the noise of the roaring engines.

CHOMP! went the jaws of the anglerfish, as it tried to bite the submarine. CHOMP! Went the jaws of the sixgill shark. It took its tail and swabbed it at the submarine, but fortunately, the Oompa-Loompa managed to steer the submarine out of the way. Mr. Wonka spotted a sunken ship.

"Hurry!" said Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe together. "Into that ship!"

The Oompa-Loompa managed to steer the turbo submarine into the ship. The anglerfish and the sixgill shark tried to chomp and swing and bite at the submarine, but they got their bodies stuck in a hole at the side of the ship. Once they saw that their potential prey was gone forever, they managed to wiggle their bodies out of the ship, and they swam away.

"Whew!" said Emma, gasping for breath. "We're safe!"

"I think we should be reaching the end of this crazy ride soon, as well," said Mr. Wonka.

He turned and told the Oompa-Loompa driver, "Try swimming up to the surface."

He did so, and Mr. Wonka was right! There was another dock, and gasping for fresh air, everyone quickly got out of the submarine.

"Oh...my...gosh…!" gasped Emma.

Cat-Adam's fur was sticking up, and he clearly had a look of fear on his face.

"Don't worry," said Emma soothingly, petting Cat-Adam gently. "It's over. I'll keep you safe, my precious Adam!"

Cat-Adam then proceeded to lick Emma playfully on the face.

"Hahaha!" laughed Emma happily. "Hahaha! That tickles, Adam! S-stop it! Hahaha!"

"I've never been so scared in my entire life!" cried Alexis.

"Neither have I!" said Matilda Williams.

"That was the freakiest thing that I ever rode on!" said Veruca Perr.

"I agree!" said Claire Wood.

"I will never go on another submarine for as long as I live!" said Bertie Wood indignantly.

"Well, we're here!" said Mr. Wonka proudly.

"We're where?" enquired Claire Wood.

"Here," said Mr. Wonka.

"Where?" said Matilda Williams.

"Here," responded Mr. Wonka calmly.

"We're _where_?" said Claire Wood, beginning to get slightly impatient.

"Here," said Mr. Wonka, pointing his gold-topped cane at a door. Everyone looked, and it said: "THE HISTORY OF CHOCOLATE".

 **Author's note: Wowee! I hope that you all enjoyed this (rather intense) chapter! What do you think could be inside of the History of Chocolate room? If you want, you can leave your guesses in the review section! Thanks SO much of the support, guys and gals! As usual, stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	37. A History of Chocolate

**Chapter 35: The History of Chocolate**

 **Author's note: The next chapter is _finally_ here! :D I hope that you enjoy it. :)**

 **Matt, yup, you caught the Finding Nemo references, and I really love the sea creatures coincidence that you told me about in the PM. The Magic School Bus reference was unintentional, I just wanted to find a way to include all three of your suggestions. :)**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, you'll find out about the History of Chocolates room in this chapter. :) I knew your name was not Igor, that was a reference to Mary Shelley's Frankenstein, and Gene Wilder's Young Frankenstein. :D**

 **mr harry, Batman or James Bond? I _could_ do references to them in future chapters. :)**

 **rivers, hehe. Google Translate can be funny sometimes, can't it? I think you mean Phineas Troutbeck, by the way. No offense. :)**

 **Guest, a BFG reference, as well as a Vermicious Knid reference, was made in past chapters, but I don't see why I can't reference them again, or make a Grand High Witch reference. :)**

 **(Ideas for this chapter come from MysteriousMaker1185, by the way, but also from a Guest who suggested a chocolate guns/bows-arrows based room. Thanks so much for that! :D) :)**

Mr. Wonka opened the door, and the room that now met their eyes looked slightly like the Nostalgia Room, but smaller, and surprisingly, much brighter.

"This room," said Charlie Bucket proudly, "will describe the totally true truth about chocolate, like how it got widespread all across the planet. Of course, my chocolate is the best, though, just so you know."

"You see," continued Mr. Wonka, "it all started on a small island named Chocotropica…"

"Chocotropica?" cried Claire Wood. "There's no such place!"

"I assure you, dear lady, there is." responded Mr. Wonka.

Claire Wood sighed and said, "Mr. Wonka. I teach high-school geography, and I'm here to tell you-"

"Oh, well, then you'll know all about it and what happened there," responded Mr. Wonka, walking over to a chocolate bow and arrow set in a display case.

"You see," explained Mr. Wonka, "it all started a long time ago, during the time of those pirates, you know, Blackbeard, and Captain Hook, and Anne Bonny, and Mary Read, and Calico Jack, and all the rest of them-"

"But Captain Hook isn't even a real pirate," said Veruca Perr.

"Oh, my ears!" cried Mr. Wonka suddenly. "My poor ears, being tortured by all of this monstrous mumbling! I can't _stand_ it!"

Everyone got quiet.

"Thank you," said Mr. Wonka. "Anyways, during that time, five men, along with their wives, were riding on a gigantic wooden boat. Unfortunately, a pirate shot a hole in their vessel, and it started to sink. When everyone woke up, they were on an island-the island of Chocotropica."

"Okay, like is Chocotropica even a real place?" said Emma, talking to Cat-Adam. "I'm pretty sure it's not."

"Muuuummmbbblleeerrr!" said Mr. Wonka, in an extremely slow voice. She immediately got quiet.

Mr. Wonka continued with his story. "When they found themselves awaken, they found themselves up on Chocotropica, as I previously said. Chocotropica was an island where _everything_ was made out of chocolate-except for the animals. I don't know why, I mean, just talk to a historian, if you please. Everyone was enthralled, but unfortunately, they had to find a way to survive, as animals and other cruel savages tried to attack the husbands and wives. And so, they learned how to make a functioning bow and arrow set out of chocolate, like the ones here. Guess what? In a secret recipe, none of the chocolate on Chocotropica melted! No one has been able to crack the recipe yet-not Prodnose, nor Fickelgruber, neither nasty, old Arthur Slugworth-even me! Anyways, as they began to get more experienced with building and molding with the chocolate, they began to build things like cannons and cannonballs."

Mr. Wonka pointed his gold-topped cane at a brown cannon, with a single brown cannonball sitting close to it.

Eventually, once the people destroyed all of their enemies, they began to build an unstoppable civilization-the Chocotropians. Their biggest chocolate project was a nine story building, with an old fashioned rope elevator, made entirely out of chocolate!"

Indeed, _that_ was in the room as well!

"A few years after they built their civilization," Mr. Wonka continued, "a famous reporter, by the name of Mia Gobblemark, along with a crew, managed to find the island. Up until then, no one but the five men, their wives, and their brand-new children knew what chocolate was. She was, of course, curious, and asked if she could bring some of the tasty treat back with her. They said that she could, and a few weeks later, she came back with startling news-everyone in the world wanted that sweet delicacy! So, the five men, their wives, and their children met, and discussed a plan. Using the machines that they had at the time (which were, of course, made out of chocolate), they were able to discover exactly what was inside of that sweet treat. They gave their version of the recipe to Mia, and so, it all started from there. The recipe began to spread all over the world, with variations like dark chocolate and white chocolate being invented later on by the original people themselves, having expanded the island of Chocotropia with the mass amount of chocolate that they were able to produce with the metal machines that other people showed them."

"But, why does Chocotropica chocolate not melt, and ours does?" asked Alexis.

"Because," said Mr. Wonka, "apparently, while writing the recipe, they forgot an ingredient-or two. I believe that the Chocotropians admitted that themselves. The original recipe, unfortunately, is lost. Even _I_ am having a hard time perfecting non-melting chocolate! It's _such_ a difficult thing to do!"

"Well, uh, that's an...interesting story," said Oleg Perr.

"Yeah," said Bertie Wood.

"In case you're wondering how I have these artifacts," said Mr. Wonka, "I dug them up myself, and cleaned them, and polished them! Amazing, huh? And Chocotropica is _still_ flourishing, although not as much now as it was back then."

"Come on!" said Grandpa Joe eagerly. "Let's take a look at some more Chocotropian artifacts, shall we?"

The group followed Grandpa Joe, Charlie Bucket, and Mr. Willy Wonka, and they saw chocolate carriages, and chocolate spears, and chocolate string, and chocolate statues, and chocolate everything!

"Modern Chocotropian people also make things such as chocolate gunpowder, and chocolate guns," said Charlie Bucket.

"Let's see a rather _interesting_ view, shall we?" said Mr. Wonka, pointing to the giant chocolate house.

"It's _nine stories_ tall!" said Mr. Wonka proudly.

"Are you sure that-?" began Oleg Perr.

"Yes, it's safe," said Mr. Wonka, knowing what Mr. Perr was going to say.

The group got on to the tower, and an Oompa-Loompa in the room went by a lever in the tower and started turning it round and round and round.

"We're...so...high…" gasped Emma.

"Meeee-ooowww…" gasped Cat-Adam.

"What a view," gasped Alexis and Matilda together.

Suddenly, they felt the shaft stop, and they got off and walked around. They saw a bunch of Chocotropians in front of a stage made entirely out of chocolate!

"This is a modern Chocotropian festival," explained Mr. Wonka. "They're paying respect to the modern whipped-cream filled Malteser god. In their culture, whipped cream isn't just regarded as creamy-it's JUICY!"

 _"And here she is, new in the number 1, chewing up the charts!" said a Chocotropian DJ,_  
 _"She's big and getting bigger,_  
 _she's brown and getting brown,_  
 _She's a sweet-based sensation, and she goes by the name of Juicy!_

" _Everybody wants a piece of the action, everybody's talking 'bout Juicy!_ " the Chocotropians started to sing.

" _Help me!_ " screamed a female Chocotropian girl actress.

" _Daddy wanted her to be the main attraction, now everybody's talking 'bout Juicy!_  
 _Juicy is a girl named Mia G._  
 _She doesn't have a talent as far as we can see,_  
 _She wants to be a star, but now watch as she will frown._  
 _She's gonna be famous now for just turning brown!_  
 _(Squeeze that mother out!)_

 _Everybody wants a piece of the action, everybody's talking 'bout Juicy!_  
 _Daddy blew her up into a big transaction, now everybody's talking 'bout Juicy!_

 _She's always wanted fame, now she's 'bout to explode,_  
 _We'll scoop up every chunk and we'll serve her a la mode!_  
 _She's gonna hit the big time when the big gum drops,_  
 _She'll finally burst her bubble at the top of the box!_

"Hey, _I got an idea! Hello? Choco Monthly?_ " said a male Chocotropian actor.

 _Her lips say nothing and her hands do less,_  
 _Her clothes are yours cause soon she'll need a tent for a dress!_  
 _Her stomach will be perfect when it's squeezed and its oozed,_  
 _Her brain's in mint condition cause it's never been used!_  
 _Her legs are good and sturdy cause she ran towards the spotlight!_  
 _You'd have to take them both, to split them up would be not right._  
 _And you had better hurry if you wanna grab an ear,_  
 _Cause in fifteen minutes she is bound to disappear!_

 _Everybody wants a piece of the action, everybody's talking 'bout Juicy!_  
 _Her favorite body parts will soon be yours for a fraction,_  
 _Her limbs flying overhead will be a distraction!_  
 _Today nobody knows about Ravel or Debussy,_  
 _But everybody knows about,_  
 _Everybody's talking 'bout,_  
 _Ohhhhh..._  
 _JUICY!"_

 **Author's note: Hey, guys and gals! What did you think of this chapter? Stay tuned for the next chapter, which I am planning to feature Matt's suggested Arctic Room :)**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**

 **(MysteriousMaker1185, sorry for the spoilers with the old one. My reference machine got carried away with me.)**


	38. The Teacher

**Chapter 36: The Teacher**

 **Author's note: Chapter 36 is finally here! This fanfiction sure has been a fun ride, hasn't it?**

 **Matt, you are correct. :) The song at the end was not mine, actually. It was "Juicy!", a song referenced in Charlotte Grimm's demise. That sing belongs to Scott Wittman and Marc Shaiman. The extended "mumbler!" joke sure got you and MysteriousMaker1185, didn't it? I can imagine exactly how Mr. Wonka said it as well. :) I hope that you enjoy the jokes in this chapter as well. By the way, I have read "Where All the Bad Nuts Go" and would really recommend it to anyone. I can't wait for the planned sequel! :D**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, thanks for the compliments, and for forgiving me! I really hope that you enjoy this chapter as well. :D**

 **rivers, ah. "More Of Him to Love", eh? No matter what song you put into Google Translate, it always ends up super hilarious. XD**

 **Icedteacinnabons, thank you so much for the compliment! I see you favorited Matt, as well. Two other awesome authors that I would recommend are MysteriousMaker1185, with his second-gen fanfic, "A Box of Chocolates", and TheIndividualist", with his second-gen fanfic, "Second Time Round". You can commonly find both of them reviewing Matt's stories, and both me and Matt support them a ton! :D I am great friends with them. :)**

 **(Other Credits: Ideas in this chapter were contributed by Matt [mattTheWriter072], and the "Bruce" song belongs to Tim Minchin.)**

 **Now, on with the story, everyone! :D**

"Hey!" said Emma suspiciously. "Weren't some of the words in that song in Charlotte Grimm's song?"

Mr. Wonka then looked at Emma, smirked, and started singing and tap-dancing, still holding his gold-topped cane in his hand.

" _M-m-m-m-m-m-m-mumbling! Why you do this, I don't know!_

 _Try talking louder! Give it a go!_

 _All this mumbling is bumming me out!_

 _Please, oh, please, give talking louder the benefit of the doubt!_ "

"Umm...what?" said Veruca Perr.

"That was...super awkward," said Matilda Williams.

"Just...never again, just don't ever sing that song again, please," said Bertie Wood.

Smirking at him, Mr. Wonka started to tap-dance and sing again.

" _Y-y-yeah, parents! They're just as worse!_

 _Mumbling! One gigantic curse!_

 _Please don't mumble ever again!_

 _Not in one day's time-not in ten!_ "

"Are you...kidding me?!" cried Bertie Wood. "Did you hear what I just said?!"

Mr. Wonka was smirking at him.

"Fine, fine," said Bertie Wood quickly. "I-I'll be quiet. J-just no more mumbling songs, please. Thank you."

Mr. Wonka smiled at Bertie Wood once more, then turned to a door located in the very back of the History of Chocolate room. It said: "THE TEACHING ROOM". Everyone followed the trio to it, and opened the door. In it, male and female Oompa-Loompa children were sitting at wooden desks. At the front of the classroom, there was a female human teacher with light-brown hair and blue eyes and a pretty, oval madonna face. Everyone in the group, except for the trio, was extremely surprised to see another human being besides them, Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, Grandpa Joe, and Charlie's other unseen relatives: his Grandma Josephine, Grandpa George, Grandma Georgina, and his mother, Mrs. Bucket, and his father, Mr. Bucket. Matilda Williams, however, was surprised for a completely different reason.

"Miss Honey?" said Matilda Williams curiously. "Is that you?"

The teacher turned and faced Matilda Williams, and stared at her for a few seconds.

"Matilda?" said the teacher curiously. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"It _is_ you!" said Matilda excitedly. She ran towards Miss Honey.

"Miss Honey?" said Alexis. "I feel like I've heard of her before."

"Oh, Alexis!" cried Matilda Williams. "Alexis, my dear! Come here!"

"Class dismissed!" said Miss Honey to the male and female Oompa-Loompa children. "See you all tomorrow!"

"Hooray!" cried the Oompa-Loompa children, running out of a brown door in the back of the Teaching Room.

"Alexis, meet Miss Honey!" Matilda said excitedly. "She was one of my teachers back when I was in school!"

"I'm pleased to meet you," smiled Miss Honey, extending her hand and looking at Alexis. Alexis nervously shook Miss Honey's hand.

"Miss Honey, why are you here?" Matilda asked her former teacher.

"Let me explain," said Mr. Wonka. "You see, I wanted a way to teach the Oompa-Loompa children the alphabet and about cocoa and how to spell, and all the rest of it, but none of the Oompa-Loompas in the tribe were qualified teachers, not even the elders, believe it or not. So, I had to find a kind, loving teacher that I could trust-and that teacher was none other than Miss Honey."

Matilda hugged Miss Honey, and Miss Honey hugged her back. Suddenly, Matilda remembered something.

"Miss Honey!" she panicked. "Miss Honey! Miss Honey!"

"What is it?" asked Miss Honey, worried.

"Miss Trunchbull's back!" Alexis blurted out.

"What?!" cried Miss Honey.

"It's true," said Emma. "I saw her on a video with my own eyes. She was still terrorizing children."

"Meow," agreed Cat-Adam.

"Huh?" said Miss Honey.

"He said, 'Yeah', Miss Honey," responded Emma.

Miss Honey was astonished. She was bewildered. She was dumbfounded.

"B-but, I thought that you got rid of her!" cried Miss Honey.

"So did I," said Matilda. "One day, I'd like to get her completely _busted_ for her actions. It would be so awesome to see her in jail."

"Yeah," responded Miss Honey.

"Preferably, I'd like to bust her in the form of a musical album," said Matilda Williams, smiling. "I've had that idea for years. I even got you and Bruce Bogtrotter in on the action, remember that? I don't know where Bruce is, though."

"Neither do I," said Miss Honey. "Sorry about that. Although I do remember hearing that Amanda Thripp is now a hair stylist. Specialist," Miss Honey smirked, "Pigtails."

Everyone laughed, even the adults, including Alexis.

"Why are you still tiny, though?" Miss Honey asked Matilda.

"An...incident," Matilda smiled.

"And you must be Matilda's daughter," smiled Miss Honey. "You're an adult because of that same...incident, right?"

"Yup!" grinned Alexis.

"This was the song I made," said Matilda, taking a recorder out of her pocket. "I _did_ change some quotes and locations, though."

"Oh, _that_ song?" smiled Miss Honey.

"Yup!" grinned Matilda, as the song began to play. "I do an _unbelievable_ Miss Trunchbull imitation, if you ask me!" _  
_"Bruce Bogtrotter," they heard Miss Trunchbull say.

"Yes, miss?" they heard Bruce respond.

"You liked my cake, didn't you, Bruce?" Miss Trunchbull said.

"Yes, Miss Trunchbull! And I'm very sorry –" responded Bruce Bogtrotter.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no." said Miss Trunchbull in a gentle voice. "As long as you enjoyed the cake. That's the main thing."

"Is it?" responded Bruce nervously.

"Yes! Bogtrotter, it is!" responded Miss Trunchbull.

"Oh. Well, I did. Thank you," responded Bruce.

"Wonderful! Marvellous!" exclaimed Miss Trunchbull. "That makes me so happy. It gives me a warm glow in my lower intestine! Oh, _cook_!"

A few seconds later, everyone heard a platter being placed down-the gigantic chocolate cake.

"What's the matter, Bogtrotter?" said the Trunchbull evilly. "Lost your appetite?"

"Well, yes. I'm full," responded Bruce.

"Oh, no, you are not 'full'!" yelled the Trunchbull. "I'll tell you when you are full, and I say that criminals like you are not full until you have eaten the entire cake!"

"But-" began Bruce Bogtrotter.

"No 'buts'!" interrupted the Trunchbull. "You haven't got time for 'but'. Eat."

"But I can't eat it all!" exclaimed the wretched boy.

"Headmistress, he'll be sick!" everyone heard Miss Honey's voice exclaim.

"He should have thought of that before he made a pact with the Devil and decided to steal my cake! Eat!" Miss Trunchbull snapped.

"He can't!" they heard one kid named Eric Ink exclaim loudly.

"Eat!" the Trunchbull yelled.  
"He surely can't!" another kid named Nigel Hicks cried.

"Eat!" the Trunchbull yelled once more.

"He might explode!" cried a third boy, called Rupert.

"EAT!" barked the Trunchbull. A few seconds later, everyone heard the three kids, Lavender, and a bunch of other kids starting to sing.  
 _  
_" _A single slice,  
Or even two, Bruce  
Might have been nice,  
But even you, Bruce  
Have to admit  
Between you and it  
There's not a lot of difference in size!_

 _He can't! (He can! Bruce!)_  
 _He surely can't!_  
 _He surely can't! (You are the man, Bruce!)_  
 _He might explode!_  
 _(He's quite elastic_. . _.)_  
 _He's going to blow. Make him stop!_  
 _(He's fantastic! Look at him go!)_  
 _I can't watch!_

 _I think in effect,_  
 _This must confirm, Bruce,_  
 _What we all suspected-_  
 _You have a worm,_  
 _Bruce!_  
 _Or maybe your largeness_  
 _Is a bit like a TARDIS:_  
 _Considerably roomier inside!_

 _He can't! (He can!)_  
 _He surely can't!_  
 _He surely can't! (You are the man, Bruce!)_  
 _B-R-O-O-C-E!_

 _Bruce!_  
 _You'll never again be subject to abuse_  
 _For your immense caboose_  
 _She'll call a truce, Bruce!_  
 _With every swallow, you are tightening the noose!_  
 _We never thought it was possible,_  
 _But here it is, coming true:_  
 _We can have our cake and eat it too!_

 _The time has come to put that_ tumbly _-tum to use!_  
 _No excuse, Bruce!_  
 _Let out your belt. I think you'll want your trousers loose!_

 _Oh –_  
 _Stuff it in. (Bruce!) You're almost finished. (Bruce!)_  
 _You'll fit it in!_  
 _Whatever you do, just don't give in-_  
 _Don't let her win!_  
 _Come on, Bruce, be our hero!_  
 _Cover yourself in chocolate glory!_ "

"It's too much! It's just too much!" everyone heard Bruce groan, and for a few seconds, everything was silent. A few seconds after that, everyone heard Matilda, not speaking in her Miss Trunchbull imitation, whispering, "Go on, Bruce! Do it!"

"Silence!" barked the Trunchbull.

A few seconds after Miss Trunchbull said this, the kids started singing once again.

" _Oh –_  
 _Bruce!_  
 _You'll never again be subject to abuse for your immense caboose!_  
 _She'll call a truce, Bruce!_  
 _Just one more bite and you'll've completely cooked 'er goose!_  
 _We never thought it was possible,_  
 _But here it is, coming true:_  
 _We can have our cake and eat it –_

 _Ah-ah-aah-ah_  
 _Ah-ah-aah-ah_  
 _Ah-ah-aah-ah_  
 _Ah-ah-aah-ah!_ "

"Go on, Brucey!" everyone heard Miss Honey shout encouragingly. Then, the recorder stopped playing. The song was over.

"Wow!" exclaimed Charlie Bucket. "That was absolutely _awesome_!"

"That was a _masterpiece_!" exclaimed Grandpa Joe.

"Thank you," blushed Matilda Williams.

Matilda turned to Mr. Wonka.

"Mr. Wonka, can Miss Honey please come with us?" she asked politely. "I mean, she's done with teaching for the day-"

"Of course she can!" smiled Mr. Wonka. "The more the merrier, I always say! Now, shall we move on-to the Arctic Room?"

 **Author's note: So, Miss Honey is finally here! Did you like her appearance? I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. :D The next one will, for sure, feature matt's suggested Arctic Room, so stay tuned for that! :)**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	39. Slipping and Sliding

**Chapter 37: Slipping and Sliding**

 **Author's note: Matt, the Arctic room is _finally_ here! Exciting, huh? I hope that you enjoy it! :D Thanks for the compliments, and I _really_ love that you've been calling me by my real name! :)**

 **NoThrills, that idea sounds awesome! And don't worry, I don't mind long reviews. :)**

 **Wormwood, nice (and fitting) username, by the way! I might be able to make a one-shot out of that in the future. :D**

 **Guest, so, you were actually serious about the toast, and it wasn't just a joke? XD I might be able to find some way of including your suggestion, as well as the other Guests' suggestions, in a future part of this story! (I'm looking at you, cave with crystals/mushrooms) and chocolate dinners! ;) )**

 **Guest, if you want some pi (and pie XD), then this chapter is for you! :D**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, yes there _were_ Matilda references galore in the last chapter. That was my intention all along. And yes, some YouTuber comments have pointed out some 'out of context' lines like you have. XD**

 **And speaking of what Roald Dahl would think of the 2017 musical, what do you all think that he would think of _my_ story? Of your "A Box of Chocolates"? Of Matt's "Next in Line"? Of TheIndividualist's "Second Time Round"? This isn't just a question for him: the rest of you are free to answer in your reviews as well. :) As for me, I think that he would like them all. :D**

 **Icedteacinnabons, thanks for the review! MysteriousMaker1185's "A Box of Chocolates" is really good, for sure! I hope that you like it! :D And don't worry, that was exactly how I felt when writing this story. But with support, confidence, and time, you'll become a good writer in no time, I know it! :)**

 **A bit of warning to everyone: This chapter will contain A LOT of puns, so stay tuned for that! XD**

 **(Credits: The Arctic room belongs to Matt [mattTheWriter072]. Other ideas for this chapter come from MysteriousMaker1185, and a Guest who suggested featuring pi. :) I don't own Pok** **émon, either.)**

 **(Update: Added Alexis into the race. Whoops! Sorry about that! Thanks for pointing that out, Matt! :D)**

"The Arctic Room?" said Emma curiously. "Don't tell me that you have the entire Arctic area in your factory!"

"Don't elbmum!" said Mr. Wonka firmly.

"More Japanese, Mr. Wonka?" said Claire Wood, sighing.

"No, that's 'mumble' spelled backwards." responded Mr. Wonka. "As in, don't mumble, Emma! On we go!"

Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe went by the brown door in the back of the Teaching Room. The tour group, as well as Miss Honey, followed them.

"I wonder what could possibly be in the Arctic Room, Matilda!" said Miss Honey excitedly.

"You'll just have to find out, won't you?" smiled Charlie Bucket, looking at Matilda, who was holding on to Miss Honey's right hand.

"Before we reach the Arctic Room, we'll have to pass a bunch of other rooms as well!" said Mr. Wonka happily.

"SLICES OF PI" was one door that they passed.

Each slice of my delicious 'pi' has a part of the number Pi on it. For instance, 3.14, or 9372216964, or 8649423196156. You get the _point_ , don't you? Hahaha!"

"No, I don't," said Alexis, but Mr. Wonka just ignored her and continued walking along.

"SINES OF SWEETNESS" was another door that they passed.

"This room is where we test the sweetness of our chocolate!" exclaimed Grandpa Joe.

"Ah-haha," said Emma sarcastically.

EXBONBONENTIAL FUNNELCAKETIONS" was something that another door said.

"Oh, gosh! All these math things!" cried Alexis. "Why...why would you even do this?"

"Ex _pon_ ential _Fun_ ctions," said Mr. Wonka, "but instead of 'pon', we do 'bon bon', and instead of _Fun_ ctions, we do ' _fun_ nel cake'!"

"Can you please stop it with all these math puns?!" cried Emma.

"MEOW!" meowed Cat-Adam angrily.

"Well, maybe," smirked Mr. Wonka, as they passed another door that said, "OOMPA-LOOMPA TANNING LOUNGE".

"Yaahh!" cried Alexis. "What did me and Emma say with these math puns?! Why are you doing this to us?!"

Mr. Wonka took out a piece of paper, smirked mischievously at them, and wrote the following words on it: "COS I CAN".

Emma smiled, sighed, and said, "This hallway tour is going by so slow that I could probably watch a tree grow some _New Bark_ in my _Town_."

"Nice reference," smiled Alexis. "It was really _golden_ , believe me."

"You deserve a _silver_ medal," smiled Emma.

A few minutes later, after everyone was done spewing out nonstop puns and references, they were on finally on their way.

"I hope that we finally arrive there soon!" said Miss Honey eagerly.

"Me too, Miss Honey!" responded Matilda.

A few minutes after she said this, everyone finally arrived at: "THE ARCTIC ROOM".

"W-woah!" said Miss Honey, slipping on a bunch of ice. Matilda managed to keep her steady.

"Get in one of these clear balls," said Charlie. "Two per ball should be enough."

Matilda and Miss Honey got in one; Emma and Cat-Adam got in another; Veruca Perr and Oleg Perr got in another one; Bertie Wood and Claire Wood got into the fourth one; finally, Charlie and Grandpa Joe got into a fifth one, and Alexis got into a sixth one, leaving Mr. Wonka to get into a seventh one.

"Now, here's the object!" shouted Mr. Wonka from inside of his ball. "We will be running a slipping-sliding course! You must run to keep your ball rolling! Whoever gets to the end first wins! Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Wonka!" chirruped everyone in their respective balls.

"Good!" smiled Mr. Wonka, clapping his hands.

"Three...two...one!" shouted Mr. Wonka. "Go!"

Everyone started running inside their balls, like a bunch of hamsters.

"This is really fun!" laughed Matilda Williams happily.

"I have to agree with you!" Miss Honey smiled back.

"It's so...slipp...ery!" cried Alexis as she had a hard time running in her ball.

"Whew!" gasped Bertie Wood. "I haven't had this much exercise for a long time! Huh-?"

Suddenly, the path curved, and then, it went up a hill!

"Oh, gosh, no!" cried Bertie Wood, already exhausted.

"I think that this is a really fun thing!" smiled Oleg Perr.

"I quite agree, Oleg!" said Veruca Perr.

Veruca saw the upcoming curve and hill.

"Come on, Oleg!" said Veruca encouragingly. "We can do this, I know we can!"

"Let's go, honey!" said Oleg Perr happily.

He looked behind him, and noticed Miss Honey and Matilda.

"No pun intended," smiled Oleg.

"Haha!" laughed Veruca Perr.

"This," gasped Emma P. Perr, "is...getting...very...hard. I can't really run...with me using...both of my hands...to carry...you!"

Suddenly, golden sparkles were seen, and Cat-Adam was turned back into his human form!

"Oh, Adam!" hugged Emma. "You're back!"

"I didn't know that I was away," smirked Adam, knowing exactly what was going on.

"Oh, you're such a clown, Adam!" laughed Emma. "Now, let's go!"

"Yeah!" said Adam happily, as the two of them began to reach the curve and the hill. The two of them were going so fast, that they passed up everyone!

"What?!" cried Mr. Wonka. "Adam's back already?"

"Yup!" smirked Adam. "Now, bye-bye!" he said, as the two of them passed him up.

"No!" cried Mr. Wonka, absolutely shocked. "I'm calling my lawyer!"

"Hahaha!" laughed Adam. "I can't hear you! You're mumbling!"

He stuck his tongue out at Mr. Wonka and blew a raspberry as the two of them zoomed away.

"Yahh!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka. "I've got to catch up with them!" he said, as they were managing to climb higher and higher up the gigantic hill.

"Here comes the drop!" smirked Emma at Adam, as they climbed higher and higher.

 _WOOSH!_

Adam and Emma couldn't keep up with the speed of the drop, and they began rolling around in the ball.

"Ow! My back!" screamed Adam.

"My head!" screamed Emma.

"Penguin!" screamed Adam suddenly. "Snowman!"

And, indeed, there was a blue penguin, with a yellow beak, and a snowman with a red hat coming up to them.

"We're going to crash!" screamed Adam.

"Help!" screamed Emma.

Fortunately, the penguin managed to slide out of the way, but they slammed right into the snowman.

"Oof!" yelled Adam and Emma together.

Meanwhile, Miss Honey and Matilda were in second place. They were climbing the hill as well, and while they were climbing up, Miss Honey was able to witness the ongoing action below them, and so was Matilda.

"Ouch!" said Miss Honey, shielding her eyes.

"Eeeee-oooooh!" said Matilda, shielding her eyes as well.

They reached the top of the hill, and like Emma and Adam, were not able to keep up with the speed of the hill, and ended up just like them.

"OW!" groaned Miss Honey.

"OUCH!" groaned Matilda Williams.

"If only-ooh! You had your-ooh! Still had your-ooh! Powers-ooh!" groaned Miss Honey, as she continued getting beaten up by the speed of the ball.

"Me-ooh! Too-ooh!" groaned Matilda in pain.

"Bad snow!" yelled Miss Honey. "You're some _very_ , _very_ bad snow!"

"Um, Miss Honey?" said Matilda Williams as she continued to get beat up. "Who are you talking to?"

"No-ooh! One-ooh!" cried Miss Honey. "My-ooh! Glasses-ooh! They're all-ooh! Cracked-ooh!"

"My head!" groaned Matilda.

"Haha!" laughed Alexis. "Look at all those people who can't even bother making it down some measly without losing griiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppppppppppppppp!"

"Oh, boy!" yelled Alexis. "What did I even get myself into?! I'm sorry for mocking you, people! Now, can someone save me?!"

Unfortunately for Alexis, no one could stop her or slow her down because everyone was rolling around extremely fast in their balls because of the hill's speed-even Mr. Willy Wonka!

"Help me!" screamed Mr. Wonka. "You can't put a battered, snow-covered chocolatier on the cover of Chocolate Monthly! Save me!"

Meanwhile, Emma and Adam were still rolling around in pain in their ball. Suddenly, another gigantic curve came!

"Wwwwwooooaah!" cried Emma and Adam together.

They went through a tunnel shortly after that.

"Wwwwwwooooah!" Emma and Adam's distressed voices echoed throughout the tunnel.

Finally, the ball stopped, and immediately after that, cracked into two.

"Oooooh," moaned Adam and Emma together.

"Adam!" exclaimed the voice of an Oompa-Loompa. "Emma! You two have won!"

"What?!" cried Adam and Emma together.

Suddenly, Adam and Emma heard a bunch of rumbling sounds coming toward them. It was the remaining contestants! They tried to run away, but ended up getting pushed by everyone in the balls and crashed into a wall!

"Ooooh," everyone moaned, including Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe.

"My back hurts even more now," moaned Emma.

"Mine as well," moaned Adam.

A few minutes later, everyone managed to get back up.

"Want to do it again?" smiled Mr. Wonka mischievously.

"NO!" yelled everyone in Mr. Wonka's face.

"My hair is all ruined!" complained Alexis.

"OK, OK!" laughed Mr. Wonka nervously.

"My glasses are all cracked!" exclaimed Miss Honey, frustrated.

"Why, here's a new pair!" said Mr. Wonka, handing her a brand new pair of glasses that looked exactly like her old ones.

"But...how?" said Miss Honey, surprised.

"One must be prepared for anything that comes their way!" said Mr. Wonka excitedly. "For instance, Emma, are you prepared to show off your ice-skating skills?" He pointed to a door.

Everyone looked, and in one of the walls of the Arctic Room was a door that said: "COKERNUT ICE-SKATING RINKS".

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! It was a ton of fun coming up with all of these puns and references as well. :) XD Stay tuned for the next chapter! What will happen in it? A few of you _might_ know, but to see if your suspicions are correct, you'll just have to stay tuned! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	40. Emma Gets Tested

**Chapter 38: Emma Gets Tested**

 **Author's note: The final demise of this story is here-or is it? :)**

 **Matt, oh my gosh! That was hilarious! I'm glad that you enjoyed my puns! :D I edited my Alexis error. :) As for Emma, you'll just have to wait and find out in this chapter! :D I think that you'll enjoy this demise the most, as a matter of fact. Think "Next in Line". ;)**

 **mr nutwood, I don't really watch Twilight, although I have heard of it. You'll have to ask her yourself, then. :)**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, it's OK! I love puns! So, you caught the 2013 Mr. Beauregarde references? Good job! :D Regarding Emma, you'll find out in this chapter! :)**

 **Icedteacinnabons, thanks! I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter as well! :D**

 **matilda bogtrott (ha, I see what you did there XD) and kilop pop, I'll consider those suggestions! :)**

 **And now, on with the story! Enjoy! :D**

 **(Credits: The Oompa-Loompa song is this chapter was made by both me and MysteriousMaker1185. He, along with Matt, contributed a ton of ideas to this chapter. :))**

Everyone entered the room, and they saw an absolutely spectacular sight. There were two rinks, and they were colored light-brown, and each of them was separated by a thick, four-foot tall brown divider. Oompa-Loompas, both male and female, children included, were wearing ice-skates, and were laughing and smiling and doing figure eights. Oompa-Loompas, both male and female, children included, also like on the rink, were seated in a bunch of spectator seats and were laughing and cheering everyone on. A male Oompa-Loompa announcer, along with a female one, was seated in a see-through, glass booth above the Oompa-Loompa crowd. Quite suddenly, a female Oompa-Loompa stopped skating, bowed, and sat down in one of the seats in the bottom row, closest to the rinks.

"That was a spectacular performance by Kat Miller, don't you agree, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls?" announced the male Oompa-Loompa announcer.

"I quite agree, Larry, what about you?" announced the female Oompa-Loompa announcer to the crowd.

The crowd roared with cheering and clapping.

The group went above the stands in order to get some food.

"Wow!" said Miss Honey, shocked.

"There are so many options to choose from!" gasped Alexis.

"Yeah!" responded Adam. "French fries, hot dogs, blah, blah, blah…"

Suddenly, he paused.

"Bacon?" Adam exclaimed. "Caviar? Krokan Ice Cream? _Plushnuggets_? _Cabbages and carrots_? Donuts with _goose liver_?! Apple Cider? _Chicken and dumplings_? What kind of a menu are you serving here, Mr. Wonka?!"

"Well, the Oompa-Loompas like it," Mr. Wonka pointed to a bunch of Oompa-Loompas who were eating chocolate-covered chicken and dumplings. Alexis retched.

"Ewww!" she cried, disgusted.

"That's gross!" exclaimed Bertie Wood.

"Yuck!" cried Claire Wood.

"What is Krokan Ice Cream, anyways?" asked Alexis.

"Krokan Ice Cream," explained Mr. Wonka, "is actually a burnt toffee mixture, combined with vanilla ice cream. It's the best kind of ice cream there is! As a matter of fact, I got that recipe from my dearest friend. His name was Roald Dahl, and he used to be a worker at my factory before I was forced to close it down. Even after that moment, I used to always communicate with him, no matter what. Unfortunately," sighed Mr. Wonka sadly, tears falling down his face, "he _did_ become a world-famous author for children, and then, he died in 1990. It was so sad. I cried for days after he was gone. It was like...I lost a piece of my soul."

Charlie Bucket patted his mentor's back.

"It's OK, Mr. Wonka," Charlie said soothingly. "Everything will be OK."

"He was truly a wonderful man," sighed Grandpa Joe. "He gave the world a dose of mischief, wonder, and even more. He truly had...a pure imagination."

A few minutes later, everyone seemed to have gathered themselves back together. Everyone ordered what they wanted, and they sat down in the spectator seats. Suddenly, Larry's voice, the male announcer, said, "Hey, look! It seems that we have some _very_ special guests, and with them, is the famous ice-skater, Emma P. Perr!"

"Me?" said Emma, curious, pointing to herself.

"Go on, Emma!" smiled Adam encouragingly.

"And before you go," said Mr. Wonka, "take these."

He held out a bunch of red and white pills with peppermint patterns on them.

"What are they?" asked Emma curiously.

"They're called Peppermint Performance Pills!" beamed Mr. Wonka. "They'll instantly improve the performance of anyone who eats them, even ballerinas and ice-skaters!"

"Jenna's little sister, Isabelle, is a ballerina," remarked Alexis.

Mr. Wonka looked at Alexis and handed her some Peppermint Performance Pills as well.

"Thanks!" said Alexis eagerly. "I'll be sure to give these Pills to her as soon as the tour is over!"

"You're welcome," smiled Mr. Wonka.

"But be sure not to swallow _too much_ of them," said Mr. Wonka cautiously. "I'm warning you."

"All right!" said Emma P. Perr happily.

Emma went down to the rink.

"All right!" exclaimed Larry, the Oompa-Loompa happily. "Let's give a big hand to Emma P. Perr!"

Everyone clapped and cheered loudly. Emma bowed, and another Oompa-Loompa gave her some ice-skates. She put them on and went out on to the rink. Quite quickly, the entire room was filled with Oompa-Loompas singing.

" _Emma P. Perr, it's surely great,  
To show off your mastery of knowing how to ice skate!  
But be careful, and listen to the rules,  
So you won't end up like the other six fools.  
These pills you have in your hand,  
Will allow you to skate very grand!  
Take as much as you need, but don't take them all,  
Otherwise, you'll be in for a very great fall!_"

Emma then began to do a figure eight, followed by a bunch of graceful jumps, and spins. She popped two pills into her mouth as she continued her performance.

" _A figure eight, a mohawk, a flying camel, we see,  
It surely fills our hearts with glee.  
Backspin, death drop, split jump, and hydroblade,  
We're very impressed at the movements she made!  
A very promising future for her indeed,  
She knows how to skillfully skate and succeed!  
And we can tell with her excited grin,  
She's definitely ready to spin, spin, spin!_"

Emma then proceeded to pop pill upon pill into her mouth, until she realized that there was not a single pill left. Despite this, she continued to skate.

" _Sadly, Emma, it may be time to rest,  
Don't stress too much about being the best!  
And remember what we said about taking more than you need,  
Please don't succumb to pride and greed!  
It may even start to culminate,  
Into an extremely cold and bitter fate.  
Please don't be such a silly cow!  
It's only wise to stop now, now, now!_"

There was the noise of ice cracking. Emma noticed that she couldn't stop spinning around and around! She tried to move somewhere else, but her legs were stuck in place!

"Oh, no!" cried Emma, worried.

"Emma!" cried Adam.

"Oh, my dear Emma!" cried Oleg Perr, frozen with shock.

"Oh, dear, oh dear," murmured Mr. Wonka. "Here we go again."

Suddenly, the spinning became so powerful, that the rink couldn't handle it anymore. "SPLASH!" Emma fell into the rink!

"NOOOOO!" cried Adam loudly. He fainted in his mother's lap.

"Oh dear," said Charlie Bucket.

Some Oompa-Loompas, also wearing ice-skates, went out on to the rink and grabbed a frozen Emma out of the water. She was frozen solid in a block of ice! They took her body and put it safely on a nearby ledge. The Oompa-Loompas, even the ones that were going to fetch Emma out of the rink, continued to sing.

" _A crack, a splash, a horrid frostbite!  
Being frozen alive is such a fright!  
A hot-blooded spirit becoming so cold,  
A price to pay for being so brash and bold.  
Her ambition and passion was way too strong,  
And for that, we can only say so long,  
To the girl that would only think,  
About skating and doing tricks in the rink,  
Hopefully to Emma, we can still remind,  
To let other passions enter her mind.  
So that she can better enjoy her life,  
And so she can get out of this strife.  
And regarding poor Veruca Perr,  
She's grown a little wiser for the wear.  
Veruca Salt's no longer the little brute,  
Who just went down the garbage chute.  
Those bad flashbacks, however, have always left us concerned,  
Of being assaulted, trashed, and nearly burned._

 _Because of this, we hope that Emma will become  
More wiser, and listen to her beloved Mum.  
Veruca will spend time with her 'friends' again,  
The ones she found forty-five years ago in the garbage drain.  
Do you remember the fish head that was cut  
That morning from a halibut?  
The bacon rind, the rancid lard,  
The loaf of bread gone stale and hard,  
The liverwurst so old and grey,  
That one smelled it from a mile away,  
The rotten nut, the reeky pear,  
The thing the cat left on the stair?  
But the incinerator is where she'll need to go,  
To save her daughter from being colder than snow.  
And there that horrid ice casing will melt,  
And her daughter will then be nice and svelte.  
At least Emma herself has had lots of fun,  
But her spectacular performance is now officially done!"_

"The-the-incinerator?!" cried Veruca Perr. "No-no!"

Then, _she_ fainted, and Mr. Wonka flicked his fingers.

"Can you please take Veruca Perr and her loving husband down to the incinerator?" he said. "We need that to thaw her out. But the temperature must not be _too_ hot, though."

The Oompa-Loompa bowed and showed gleaming white teeth. Oleg Perr was carrying his wife gently over his shoulders, while another one guided him, and a bunch of others grabbed Emma's frozen body.

"E-emma?" said Adam, waking up. "Where's Emma?!"

"Well, she-" started Mr. Wonka.

Then, Adam remembered what happened, and started to cry. Mr. Wonka hugged him.

"Oh, don't you worry, my dear boy!" said Mr. Wonka, trying to make Adam think positive. "Emma will be back _very_ soon! I _promise_ you that everything will end up okay!"

"It-it will?" sniffed Adam.

"Why, of course!" said Mr. Wonka positively. "Emma will be restored to her normal self in the flick of a fly's wing! She might even be back _before_ we're done with the tour!"

"O-okay," sniffed Adam. "I-I'll-"

He was at a loss for words, as everyone else around him tried to comfort him.

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! What did you all think of this demise? For me, it was** ** _extremely_** **fun to write! Stay tuned for the next chapter, guys and gals! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	41. Around and About

**Chapter 39: Around and About**

 **Author's note: Hello, everyone! I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! :D It will have a** ** _ton_** **of references in it. :)**

 **Matt, I feel sorry for Adam as well. :( But don't worry, Emma will be back soon! :D Thanks for the compliment on the Oompa-Loompa song, by the way. :) I loved inserting the Roald Dahl tribute into it. Other references included on the menu were bacon: Roald Dahl's favorite smell was bacon frying; caviar was Dahl's favorite food; Plushnuggets were one of Dahl's made up foods; Dahl loved cabbage; donuts with goose livers was a reference to Farmer Bunce in _Fantastic Mr. Fox_ ; Chicken and dumplings was a reference to Farmer Boggis; apple cider was a reference to Farmer Bean. Grandpa Joe saying "pure imagination" was a reference to the 1971 movie.**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, thanks so much for the compliment! I really have enjoyed working with you, Matt, and everyone else so far. It's been one of the best experiences for me ever. :)**

 **Guest, you'll find out in the next chapter, or, if not, the chapter after that. :D**

 **matilda mcwormwo, nice username by the way, and yes, the Chokey will appear in this fanfiction. :D**

 **hafery saferth, I'll consider that. :)**

 **Icedteacinnabons, I'm so happy that you enjoyed the last chapter! :D By the way, female Oompa-Loompas in the book, which is what universe this story takes place in, have leaves around their shoulders; the men, deerskins. The children, nothing at all. Now I feel sorry for Miss Honey even more! O_O**

 **(Credits: The following rooms belongs to Matt, aka mattTheWriter072: The Prototype Candy Testing Room. X-tra Sour Gobstoppers. Rock Candy Clarinets. Quality Control Lab. Popsicle Icebergs. Lava Licorice. Glow in the Dark Gummies. The Chipmunk Chews and the Sour Stingers, 2 candies which were located inside of the PCTRoom, belong to him as well. Thank you SO much for the support and permission to use your rooms! :D)**

"Hey!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka suddenly. "I know a room that could cheer you up!"

"Y-you do?" sniffed Adam sadly.

"Indeed!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka excitedly. "But first, my dear boy, we'll have to take the Great Glass Elevator!"

He walked down the stairs by the spectator seats, and the crowd was beginning to disperse. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Mr. Wonka went by a thick wall and pressed _another_ panel, and the Great Glass Elevator was there!

"Geez, Mr. Wonka! How many panels do you have in this place?" exclaimed Matilda Williams.

"More than you could ever count," smiled Charlie Bucket.

Everyone got in the Great Glass Elevator, and immediately, everyone began looking around at some of the buttons on the walls.

THE DANCING ROOM

THE WRAPPING ROOM

CHOCOLATE AEROSOLS  
THE PROTOTYPE CANDY TESTING ROOM

THE INVENTING ROOM-PRIVATE-KEEP OUT

COCOA CATS

MARSHMALLOW KITTENS

CHOCOLATE-COVERED WHIPS FOR LION TAMERS

VOLCANOES FOR TOASTING MARSHMALLOWS

X-TRA SOUR GOBSTOPPERS

ROCK CANDY CLARINETS

QUALITY CONTROL LAB

POPSICLE ICEBERGS

LAVA LICORICE

GLOW IN THE DARK GUMMIES

THE ROCK-CANDY MINE-10,000 FEET DEEP

STRAWBERRY-JUICE WATER PISTOLS

TOFFEE-APPLE TREES FOR PLANTING OUT IN YOUR GARDEN-ALL SIZES

EXPLODING CANDIES FOR YOUR ENEMIES

LUMINOUS LOLLIES FOR EATING IN BED AT NIGHT

MINT JUJUBES FOR THE KID NEXT DOOR-THEY'LL GIVE HIM GREEN TEETH FOR A MONTH

CAVITY-FILLING CARAMELS-NO DENTISTS

STICKJAW FOR TALKATIVE PARENTS

WRIGGLE-SWEETS THAT WRIGGLE DELIGHTFULLY IN YOUR MOUTH AFTER SWALLOWING

INVISIBLE CHOCOLATE BARS FOR EATING IN CLASS

CANDY-COATED PENCILS FOR SUCKING

FIZZY LEMONADE SWIMMING POOLS

MAGIC HAND-FUDGE-WHEN YOU HOLD IT IN YOUR HAND, YOU TASTE IT IN YOUR MOUTH

RAINBOW DROPS-SUCK THEM AND YOU CAN SPIT IN SEVEN DIFFERENT COLORS

"Wow!" exclaimed Miss Honey. "There are _so many_ buttons!"

"Mr. Wonka?" asked Adam. "What's the difference between the Inventing Room and the Prototype Candy Testing Room?"

"Well, let's find out," smiled Mr. Wonka. "How about it, eh? Which one would you like to visit first?"

"Let's try...the Prototype Candy Testing Room," Adam said, pressing that door's respective button.

 _Zing!_

They were off!

After a few minutes of the Elevator violently turning corners, going up hills, and dropping down them like a stone falling from a cliff, they finally arrived at that door: "THE PROTOTYPE CANDY TESTING ROOM".

"Now that I think about it," said Adam, stroking his chin, "it also sounds like the Testing Room. Speaking of the Testing Room, I wonder how Madison Pottle is feeling right now."

"Not too cocky, I shouldn't think," responded Mr. Wonka.

"Now, let's enter the Prototype Candy Testing Room, all right?" Charlie Bucket smiled.

"Speaking of testing," said Mr. Wonka, "I know this may hold things up just a tad, but here!"

Mr. Wonka was handing everyone small cubes of fudge. Adam was about to eat it, when Mr. Wonka suddenly stopped him.

"Huh?" said Adam.

"Don't eat it," Mr. Wonka told everybody. "There's no need to! Just hold it!...Magic-Hand-Fudge! When you hold it in your hand you taste it in your mouth."

"Oh, wow!" exclaimed Adam.

It's absolutely wonderful, isn't it, Matilda?" said Miss Honey.

"It sure is!" responded Matilda happily.

Mr. Wonka walked over to Claire Wood.

"It's marvelous for fat ladies. They can taste without eating. It's the only candy in the world with no calories whatsoever!"

"Hey!" cried Bertie Wood, disgusted. "Don't you _dare_ call my wife fat!"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" Mr. Wonka giggled slightly behind his goatee. "You _must_ forgive me!"

A few minutes later, everyone finally entered the Prototype Candy Testing Room. It was a massive room, and several, strange-looking machines were scattered around it.

"This is how it works," explained Charlie Bucket. "First, concoctions are made in the Inventing Room, which we might visit later if we have time. Then, they get passed on the Testing Room, which, as you know, we visited early on during this tour. If they pass there, then they come here, the Prototype Candy Testing Room, for even further testing."

"What's this machine over here?" asked Claire Wood, pointing to machine spewing out white spheres.

"Hey, they look _delicious_!" exclaimed Adam, reaching for one of them. Mr. Wonka stopped him.

"Now this one is _only_ for adults," said Mr. Wonka firmly.

"You heard him, son," said Bertie Wood, reaching for one of the white spheres. "Adults only."

"Alexis, would you like any? Miss Honey?" asked Grandpa Joe.

"No thank you," said Miss Honey politely.

"I'll pass," said Alexis Williams.

"Suit yourself," smirked Mr. Wonka as both Bertie Wood and Claire Wood ate a bunch of the white spheres. Suddenly, when they tried to speak, they realized that they couldn't! Their teeth were stuck together!

Claire Wood screamed, and leaped a foot into the air, and Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, Grandpa Joe, Alexis Williams, Adam Wood, Miss Honey, Matilda Wormwood, and even a few Oompa-Loompas who just-so-happened to be in the room at the moment, broke out into peals of laughter.

"What was that?" asked Miss Honey curiously.

"That," exclaimed Mr. Wonka, laughing crazily, "is called Stickjaw...Stickjaw-For-Talkative-Mothers!"

Immediately after saying the word 'Mothers', he smirked at Claire Wood, then at Bertie Wood.

"Hahaha! Fathers, as well!" Charlie Bucket giggled.

"It really works, doesn't it!" cried Mr. Wonka, doubled up with laughter. "Be patient, dear madam! It'll soon melt and then you'll be able to gas away at him to your heart's content!"

"You, too, sir," said Grandpa Joe, looking at Bertie Wood.

"If only we had some for Miss Trunchbull at Crunchem Hall," Matilda Williams joked.

Miss Honey laughed.

Alexis suddenly noticed a strange-shaped machine spewing out orange cubes at an extremely fast rate. The cubes would then go on a conveyor belt, where they were packaged into clear jars with labels on them.

"Mmm!" said Alexis. "They look good!"

Alexis chewed a cube down.

"Mmm!" she said.

Then, she chewed down _another_ one! Just as she was about to grab a third one, she noticed something strange.

"Hey!" Alexis cried in a squeaky voice. "Now, I sound like a chipmunk! Hello, I'm Alvin! I'm Simon! I'm Theodore!"

Miss Honey and Matilda Williams saw what Alexis did and decided to test it out for themselves.

"Hey!" cried Matilda, in an even squeakier voice than Alexis'. "My voice is squeaky, too!"

"I'm Eleanor!" joked Miss Honey, in a squeaky voice.

"I'm Jeanette!" responded Alexis jokingly.

"I'm Brittany!" Miss Honey responded back.

"And, I'm Charlene!" Matilda Williams responded back.

"So, it seems that you all have found my Chipmunk Chews!" beamed Mr. Wonka happily, picking up one of the glass jars located at the end of the conveyor belt and showing it to the group. Indeed, a label on the jar said, "WONKA'S AND BUCKET'S CHIPMUNK CHEWS" in gigantic letters, while also showing a cartoonish-style drawing of the cubes on them also.

"We sell these as party favors," explained Charlie Bucket. "They're for people who love candy and sucking the helium out of balloons. Now, you can do both at the same time!"

"Don't worry," said Grandpa Joe. "The Chipmunk Chews wear off pretty quickly. You should be back to normal in about a minute or two."

Alexis suddenly noticed a strange machine shaped like a jellyfish. Every so often, a tiny blue ball would come out of one of its chutes with a "BOOP!"

"What are those?" asked Adam.

"Why, those are Sour Stingers!" said Mr. Wonka proudly. "As soon as you eat one, your lips will pucker instantly, and for three hours, no matter how hard you try or what you do to try and get rid of the taste, it will still linger in your mouth!"

Matilda and Miss Honey looked at each other with strange glances. Adam suddenly noticed a sink faucet that was spewing out a strange, slightly solidified liquid. After coming out of the faucet, it went down a drain of some sort, then got transported to goodness knows where.

"That's Hair Toffee!" said Mr. Wonka proudly. "You suck down one of these little boogers, and in exactly half an hour, a brand new crop of hair will start growing out all over the top of your little noggin. And a mustache. And a beard."

"Who wants a beard?" asked Adam Wood.

"I'm a trifle deaf in this ear," said Mr. Wonka. "Speak a little louder next time."

"Yeah," said Matilda Williams. "Who wants a beard?"

"Well... beatniks, for one." responded Mr. Wonka, staring at Matilda Williams. "Folk singers and motorbike riders. You know, all those hip, jazzy, super-cool, neat, keen and groovy cats. It's in the fridge, daddy-o. Are you hip to the jive? Can you dig what I'm layin' down? I knew that you could. Slide me some skin, soul brother."

Adam slapped Mr. Wonka's hand playfully.

"I like that you like what I'm diggin', brother!" said Mr. Wonka, smiling. "Unfortunately, even after all these years, the mixture _still_ isn't right, cause an Oompa-Loompa tried some yesterday, and well, he…"

Everyone looked, and they saw an Oompa-Loompa covered from head to toe in long, brown hair.

"How are you today?" smiled Mr. Wonka.

The Oompa-Loompa put two thumbs-up.

"You look great!" said Mr. Wonka.

A few seconds later, the Oompa-Loompa walked away from the group to get back to work. As he started to walk away, Mr. Wonka addressed the group and said, "How about _we_ go visit another room, huh?"

 **Author's note: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and I thank you all of the support! :) Fun Fact: I was going to put the Rock Candy Mine in this chapter, but I ended up pushing it back. As such, alternate names for this chapter were: Ten Thousand Feet Deep, and Crystals and Candies (Referencing the pink crystals suggested by a Guest) Also, some quotes from the first draft of Roald Dahl's "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory were the Magic Hand Fudge quote, the ladies and calories joke, and the quotes where Mr. Wonka said Stickjaw is only for adults, and the part where he reassured Claire Wood. Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone, and thanks _so_ much for the support! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	42. Crystals and Candy

**Chapter 40: Crystals and Candy**

 **Author's note: Chapter 40 is finally here! I do hope that you all will enjoy it as much, if not more, as I had writing it. :)**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, thanks for your review. The Magic-Hand-Fudge part was indeed hilarious. XD Unfortunately, though, I cannot take credit for it. That part, as well as the Stickjaw part, was featured in Roald's first draft script of "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory". As such (for all of you who don't know about it), it will be featured in its original form in "What Could Have Been", a story that novelizes Roald Dahl's first draft script. If you want to, check it out if you haven't already, everyone. :)**

 **Guests 1, 2, and 3, I'll consider those suggestions. :)**

 **Icedteacinnabons, thanks so much for the compliment! :D**

 **Matt, thanks so much for your review! I'm glad that you liked the Magic-Hand-Fudge part! :) I'm so happy that I made you laugh. :D I'm pretty sure that you'll be shocked in this chapter, though. :O**

 **(Credits: Miss Trunchbull belongs to Roald Dahl, as well as Miss Honey and Matilda and Grandp-you get the point. You already know that by now. XD)**

 **On with the story, everyone! :)**

"Of course!" said Matilda Williams. "I'm ready! What about you, Adam?"

"Okay," said Adam, still worried about Emma.

"All right!" said Mr. Wonka happily, waggling his gold-topped cane into the air. "Let's go, then! As I said, Adam, _please_ don't worry about Emma! She'll be back _very_ soon, I assure you!"

Mr. Wonka skipped into the Great Glass Elevator, and everybody followed him. Charlie Bucket pressed a button this time. It was the one that said: "THE ROCK-CANDY MINE-10,000 FEET DEEP".

The Great Glass Elevator shook, then gave out a deep rumbling noise. It plunged _straight_ down!

"We're going ten thousand feet deep into the earth!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka excitedly.

"I'm afraid that your logic simply doesn't make sense," said Claire Wood. "A simple calculation of geography would tell you that's impossible."

"Well, then a complicated calculation of geography would tell you the opposite!" responded Mr. Wonka eagerly.

Everyone could hear the Elevator. Wind was whooshing outside, and it was going faster and faster down. A few minutes later, the Elevator screeched abruptly to a halt, causing everyone to fall down on their bottoms.

"Oof!" said Miss Honey.

"Oof!" said Adam.

"Oof!" said Matilda Williams.

"Oof!" said Alexis.

And, so on.

Everyone got out of the Elevator, and they were looking at an amazing sight. Oompa-Loompas, wearing hard hats, were using pneumatic drills and mining pills to haul what looked like rock out of the earth.

"That's _all_ rock-candy!" said Mr. Wonka proudly. "My rock-candy is the only rock-candy that is mined from a mine!"

Everyone continued looking around.

"Woah," said Matilda Williams, staring at something. Everyone came by her. It was a beautiful, shining purple crystal, and also scattered throughout the mine was a bunch of white mushrooms.

"Wow," said Adam. "My friend Jaden Lewis would really like this," said Adam, speaking out loud to himself. "Although, the main reason why I say that is because his mind is as hard as rock."

"Haha!" said Mr. Wonka, slapping his knees and laughing uncontrollably. "That's my boy!"

"Shhh," Miss Honey said suddenly. "Listen to this echo."

Everyone turned their heads over to where Miss Honey was pointing. Despite the mine being filled with the sounds of pickaxes and drills, they could hear it quite clearly.

"Take _that_!" the voice exclaimed loudly. "Woo! Haha, you dirty little weasels!"

Everyone followed the voice, and it turned out that the voice was coming from a separate little cave in the mine which looked like it had been carved out by hands with superhuman strength. The voice in question had a javelin stick in one of its hands, as well as a hammer throw ball, and green breeches...and a belt...and a brown cotton-smock…

The group gasped, then they tried to sneak away, but the human belonging to the voice turned around. Indeed, that voice belonged to Miss Trunchbull.

"Hey!" yelled Grandpa Joe. "What are _you_ doing in here?! You're trespassing! Get out of here at once!"

Miss Trunchbull smirked and said evilly, "I wouldn't say that if I were you."

She did an evil chuckle.

"Why are you here?!" cried Miss Honey.

"Why, Miss Honey," Miss Trunchbull smirked. "And Miss Wormtrash, too. You see, I tried to escape prison by digging a tunnel, and I ended up digging a tunnel all the way down here! Since I got my home taken away after going to prison, I've been living down here!"

"Why are you involved with Mrs. Trout?!" exclaimed Matilda angrily.

"Oh, that wretched woman," smirked Miss Trunchbull. "After losing my job, I became friends with Mrs. Trout online, knowing that she was a Headmistress. After finding where her school was, along with me being extremely desperate to find a job, it was simple. Rule by intimidation. And, as well, how interesting that you two are here. My perfect time to get revenge on you, you dirty little swine!"

"No!" Alexis defended Matilda.

Miss Trunchbull stared at her intently.

"Why, you seem familiar as well," said Miss Trunchbull, stroking her chin. "Oh, that's right. You're the daughter of that lowlife Noah who caused me to swerve off the road that one day!"

"My father?!" cried Alexis, disgusted. "You killed my father!"

"Well, _he_ should have watched where he was going," smirked Miss Trunchbull. "Anyways, I knew him in real-life, and I hate those mushy-polite people."

"Hey!" cried Alexis. "How dare you make fun of my father!"

Suddenly, Miss Trunchbull's face turned as dark red as a horseradish.

"He also had a stupid haircut!" she barked, and then, she began chasing the group around the rock-candy mine! All along the way, Oompa-Loompas tried to stop her, but she simply plowed through them, like an army tank. While chasing them, Miss Trunchbull was also shouting in an extremely booming voice.

" _Down with children! Do them in!  
Boil their bones and fry their skin!  
Bish them, squish them, bash them, mash them!  
Break them, shake them, slash them, smash them!_

 _Punish them, throw them, chop them!_

 _Flick them, kick them, mop them!_

 _Schools should have no children at all!_

 _What a beauty that would be! What a ball!_ "

Suddenly, the group came across a dead end! They were all cornered, with Miss Trunchbull coming closer and closer to them with every passing second.

 **Author's note: Wow! So, what did you guys think of this chapter? If you want to, leave a review! They keep me going! :D And also, did you notice** ** _The Witches_** **reference as well? Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	43. Two More Faces

**Chapter 41: Two More Faces**

 **Author's note: Chapter 41 is now here! Wow! Two chapters in one day** ** _again_** **?! I do hope that you all will enjoy this one! :D**

 **Matt and MysteriousMaker1185, you'll find out the conclusion to chapter 40's cliff-hanger in this chapter. :)**

 **cheese bean, that's a very funny suggestion. XD I'll consider that for a future chapter. :D**

 **Icedteacinnabons,** ** _The Witches_** **is indeed a very awesome book! Perfect for celebrating a Roald Dahl Halloween, huh? :)**

 **Guest, I'll see what I can do. :)**

 **Now, on with the story! :D**

 **(Credits: Antonio Ricci and Tyler Smith belong to Matt [mattTheWriter072]. I claim no ownership of them whatsoever.)**

Miss Trunchbull was coming closer and closer to the group. Even Mr. Wonka was shaking with fear.

"Ahahaha!" the Trunchbull cackled. "The apple never rots far from the tree, Matilda and Alexis!"

"Help!" exclaimed Alexis.

Suddenly, the Trunchbull lunged forward and grabbed Alexis by her neck. She then proceeded to cover her mouth tightly so that she couldn't yell any longer.

"Alexis!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka.

Miss Trunchbull stared at Mr. Wonka with menacing eyes, which prompted him to be quiet.

"You're going in the Chokey, young lady!" the Trunchbull yelled.

"The Chokey?!" cried Alexis through Miss Trunchbull's hands.

"I managed to carve my own personal Chokey out of the rock-candy when no one was by me!" the Trunchbull yelled. "Just for disgusting warts like you!"

"Mmmmph!" said a muffled Alexis, trying to wiggle free from Miss Trunchbull's grip.

"You think that you and your family could make a fool out of me and get away with it?!" Miss Trunchbull barked.

"As a matter of fact, yes!" exclaimed a voice, as an object that looked like a stink bomb flew through the air.

"Huh?!" cried Miss Trunchbull, shocked.

The stink bomb landed by Miss Trunchbull, and a blue gas came out of it. Miss Trunchbull started to cough, and she couldn't see a thing! While panicking, she dropped Alexis. Alexis immediately went back the way that she thought Miss Trunchbull had taken her, and by pure luck, she managed to reunite with everyone. Abruptly, a frightened scream made everyone flinch, except for Miss Trunchbull.

"Help!" the voice cried. "Help! Help!"

It was the same voice that was heard right before the stink bomb was thrown.

"I know who you are, you dirty little cheat!" Miss Trunchbull yelled. "Tyler Smith! You go to...Mrs. Trout's school!"

"Y-yes!" cried Tyler, about to cry.

"Now, _you're_ going in the Chokey, young man! Throwing a stink bomb! Hmph! There is no worse crime against a Headmistress than that!"

Suddenly, Matilda noticed a rather...interesting animal crawling by her feet. It was orange-colored, and upon closer inspection, after picking it up, she realized what it was. It was a newt! Matilda smirked, and without hesitation, she threw it at Miss Trunchbull. It landed on her back.

"Aahhh!" screamed Miss Trunchbull, wiggling her bottom, trying to get rid of the newt that she felt on her back.

It was no use. The newt then climbed onto her head, then her face.

"AHHHH!" Miss Trunchbull screamed even louder, as she dropped Tyler Smith.

She continued to wiggle around, but the newt still stayed on her body. Finally, she was able to fling the newt off, and it landed on the mine's ceiling, then fell right on to Matilda's cupped hands.

Miss Trunchbull turned towards them, but they were gone, even Tyler Smith!

"Nnnnnyyyyyaaahhhh!" screamed Miss Trunchbull, following a bunch of footprints and picking up a bunch of hammer throw and javelin equipment along the way. "Yyyyyyaaahhhh!"

Everyone was panting, out of breath, but they had no choice but to run. No one wanted Miss Trunchbull to catch them. The group was running down the corridor, then the passage suddenly turned right.

"Hurry!" cried Mr. Wonka, ushering everyone.

Then, they came to a flight of stairs.

"Oh, my!" cried Charlie Bucket.

The Trunchbull threw a javelin stick at him, and it missed by about an inch. Charlie gulped.

"Hurry!" exclaimed Charlie Bucket. "She's getting closer and closer!"

The panicking group continued to hustle up the flight of stairs.

"I can't-!" gasped Miss Honey. "Believe-! That this-! Is actually-! Happening!"

"Me-! Neither-!" Matilda gasped in response.

The flight of stairs went up higher and higher, turning and turning round and round. And, all throughout this frightful affair, they could hear the whooshing of Miss Trunchbull swinging one of her hammer throws balls around in circles, or possibly even a javelin stick- that was thrown at them!

"W-woah!" cried Matilda, catching her balance.

It was a dead end! Down below, everyone could see water rapids, with the water creating steam.

"Why is there water here and not chocolate?!" screamed Adam over the noise.

"For effect!" responded Mr. Wonka. "But I wouldn't be worried about _that_ if I were you!"

Everyone could see Miss Trunchbull's cotton smock and green breeches, and they could hear the whooshing of her hammer throw balls getting louder and louder.

"Oh, no!" cried Tyler Smith. "Even _I_ don't have a prank item for _this_ situation!"

Suddenly, Adam pointed to an object, and shouted, "Hey, look! A bridge! A rope bridge!"

Indeed, there was!

Everyone hurried over to the rope bridge. The rope was made out of a candy called Nerds Rope, but the wood was real. Miss Trunchbull noticed them, and ran over to the bridge. She threw a javelin stick to one of the ropes on the bridge, causing it to snap, and she swung a hammer throw ball to break the other side.

"Yaaaaahhhhhh!" exclaimed everyone as they fell. Abruptly, everyone heard _another_ whooshing noise! This one was not the sound of a hammer throw ball swinging, but of a boy riding on a hang-glider!

"Grab on, everyone!" the boy cried, reaching out a hand as everyone grabbed it.

"Tally-ho!" cried the Trunchbull, jumping forward, hoping to grab on to the hang-glider- which she did!

"Ah-ha!" said the Trunchbull triumphantly. "I've got you dirty little lowlifes now! I'll finally get revenge on you, Alexis!"

"For what?" yelled Alexis.

"For your father!" she yelled. "Your stupid father!"

"He was _not_ stupid!" cried Matilda Williams.

"Oh, yes he was!" exclaimed the Trunchbull. "He was a liar and a cheat! One of the most corrupt lowlifes in the history of civilization! Am I wrong? I'm _never_ wrong! In this room, in this factory, _I AM_ -!"

"Help!" cried the boy suddenly, interrupting Miss Trunchbull. "The hang-glider! There's too much weight on it! We're _falling_!"

Suddenly, Miss Trunchbull's hand slipped, and she fell down into the deep, dark waters below, screaming for mercy.

"We're safe!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka happily. "What's your name, little boy?"

"Antonio Ricci!" the boy screamed over the noise of the fast-falling hang-glider. "We're not safe yet, though! We're still falling! It looks like we may have to skydive down!"

" _Skydive_?!" sputtered Grandpa Joe. "But, what about parachutes?"

"We don't have time!" Antonio cried.

"What about the Trunchbull?" cried Adam. "What if we meet up with her down there?"

"That's another chance that we'll have to take now!" Antonio Ricci shouted back. "Now, on the count of three, everybody jump! Three! Two! One! _Go_!"

As soon as Antonio Ricci shouted, " _Go_!", everybody let go of the hang-glider, including Antonio himself, and the group, including Tyler Smith, as well as Antonio Ricci, began to plunge faster and faster towards the running water below them.

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! :) Matt, do you think that I captured Antonio and Tyler correctly? What do you think will happen next, everyone? Stay glued to your seats, Wonka-fans, because the WORST is yet to come! *Swirling 'W' appears on the screen and starts spinning around, followed by theme music* (Yeah, that was a 1966 Batman reference. I love that show! Anyways, as I said, stay tuned for the next chapter! :D)**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	44. River Rapids

**Chapter 42: River Rapids**

 **Author's note: I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter! And wow, I managed it again- 2 chapters in one day** ** _again_** **? :O I trust that you will love this one as well. :)**

 **Matt, I just said 'the worst' as a 1966 Batman reference, however the water impact...might affect our party a bit. The Trunchbull was not defeated permanently, of course, so expect to see more from her. :) I'm also SO happy that you feel like I captured your characters well. The rest of your Ticket winners will appear soon, just not in this chapter, most likely, some of them will appear in the next one. :)**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, I'm also glad that you think I captured them well. Regarding whether the rest of them will appear, check out the response to Matt's review. :D The explanation of how they got into the factory will not appear in this chapter, BUT it will appear in the next one. :)**

 **Icedteacinnabons, I'll post the story solution here for other newcomers :)**

 **You have a story ready and want to publish it? If that, then go to the 'Publish' tab, click it, then 'Document Manager.' Copy the text of your story, then click the 'Copy and Paste' bubble under the document manager. A box should come up, then paste it there. Then, click 'Create Document'.**

 **Go to 'New Story'. Fill in the category and information. In the box where it says to select a document, click it, then select your saved document. Fill in the Captcha code, etc, then click 'Publish story'.**

 **'New story' should be under 'Publish' as well, on the site version, right above 'Manage stories" and below "Doc Manager". Under the Publish tab are the following options in this exact order.**

 **About**

 **Doc Manager**

 **New Story**

 **Manage Stories**

 **Rules & Guidelines**

 **Recovery**

 **Guest, see Matt's response for the answer to your question. :)**

 **(Credits: The evil Mr. Wonka, Tyler Smith, Antonio Ricci, the Rock Candy Clarinets, and Popsicle Icebergs belong to Matt [mattTheWriter072]. Thanks for letting me use them! :) "Veruca's Nutcracker Sweet" belongs to Scott Wittman and Marc Shaiman. The Wonkabot Room belongs to MysteriousMaker1185.)**

"We're _falling_!" screamed Antonio. "Brace yourselves, everyone!"

Everyone closed their eyes to brace themselves for the incoming impact.

"Goodbye, everyone!" screamed Tyler Smith.

"Goodbye, Tyler!" screamed Antonio.

 _SPLASH!_

"OWWWW!" screamed Matilda. "I think that I broke a leg from the impact!"

"Me, too!" screamed Adam. "Ow-ow-ow-ow!"

"I think that I broke an arm!" screamed Antonio in pain.

"I broke a shoulder!" cried Miss Honey.

"I broke a hip!" exclaimed Alexis.

"That's not the least of our worries!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka, filled with shock and terror.

He was pointing to some more steam. They were approaching _another_ waterfall, with not a sign of the Trunchbull to be seen!

"Yahhhh!" screamed Alexis, covering her eyes.

They fell down the waterfall, but even _then_ , the journey wasn't over! The current was going so fast, that no one had a chance to recover. Everyone was approaching an extremely dark tunnel. No one could see a thing inside of it.

"I can't see!" exclaimed Adam. "Help!"

"Where am I?!" cried Miss Honey.

Suddenly, they could see day, and light, and they shielded their eyes to give them time to adjust. They were going down- and fast!

"Wow!" exclaimed Adam. "Even though I broke a leg, this slide-like thing is extremely fun!"

They abruptly fell down an extremely steep drop, with everyone screaming- half of them were fun screams, and half of them were screams of fear.

"Weeee!" exclaimed Antonio Ricci. "Hooray!"

"Hey!" remarked Tyler Smith. "Hasn't someone noticed that we're now in chocolate, even though we were in water only a few seconds ago?"

"Yeah," remarked Miss Honey. "That _is_ really weird."

As they were going down the slide, Mr. Wonka tried to grab on to a dock, but he missed by mere inches. Also while they were going down, they could see many, many doors.

"THE WONKABOT ROOM", was something that one door had written on it.

"The Wonkabots are special androids that help check for errors that any Oompa-Loompa may have accidentally made during the candy-packaging process. As an example, hey! It looks like we may go through it now!" The slide did a tight turn, carrying everyone else with it.

"Woah!" exclaimed Claire Wood.

They went through a large hole with black plastic strips laying over it.

The Wonkabot Room contained a bunch of grey androids. They were by a gigantic grey conveyor belt.

"Hey, look!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka. "That package over there! See it?"

The package in question was rectangular, and it said the words "WONKA'S AND BUCKET'S EVERLASTING GOBSTOPPERS" on it, but only the words, and not the design.

"Package incomplete," the robot said, scanning the box. "Package incomplete."

It lifted up one of its arms, and a red laser came out of it. Instantly, the Everlasting Gobstoppers package gained a design on it.

"Oh, my!" exclaimed Antonio Ricci. "That's wonderful!"

"That Wonkabot is mine!" exclaimed Matilda Williams suddenly, mocking Ryan Kline. Everyone laughed at her joke.

"I remember seeing Ryan's interview on the news," remarked Antonio. "I'm glad that he isn't here right now to cause any trouble. Where is he, anyways?"

"It's a long story," said Adam.

"We'll explain it later," said Alexis.

"Each Wonkabot," said Charlie Bucket, "once it's done being built, needs an Oompa-Loompa to activate it and fix any problems that might occur with them, like malfunctions."

The slide carried the group out of the Wonkabot Room, and into a room that everyone found absolutely _freezing_! The part of the chocolate slide in this room even contained a hint of white, like snow.

"Welcome to the Popsicle Icebergs room!" said Grandpa Joe proudly.

Everyone was absolutely awestruck.

"Every iceberg in this room is made of a certain popsicle flavor," explained Grandpa Joe. "We use these icebergs to make our world-famous Brrrrr-eeezie Pops!"

Other popsicle-styled products that we create, such as our Banana Peel-A-Pops and Grape Peel-A-Pops, are made in a room called the...well, the Peel-A-Pops Room," Charlie continued.

The slide carried everyone to the left, then _through_ an iceberg!

"Ooo, it looks like we're going through a banana one!" said Mr. Wonka eagerly.

"Oooooh," said Adam Wood, completely spellbound.

The group went through the thick, gigantic iceberg, then they swerved around many others until they were carried out of the room by the rushing chocolate. Somehow, the slide carried everyone _up_ , and they could hear the sounds of something banging.

"It looks like we may be going inside of the Nut Room after all!" said Charlie Bucket.

True to his word, they were, but they were high up in the air. The squirrels did not see them, and they continued doing their work. The most curious thing, though, was that while they were going through the room they could hear some Oompa-Loompas singing!

" _Veruca Salt, the debutante,_

 _She's always screaming "I want! I want!"_

 _We hope she wants last month's chow mein,_

 _As she jétes down the garbage drain._

 _Veruca Salt, the silly cow,_

 _Her maddening mantra was, "Now Now Now!"_

 _But now hang a bell on the little brute,_

 _As she pas de bourrées down the bad nut chute._

 _Yes, now she'll join the trash below- so spoiled and so rotten,_

 _A fish head from a week ago,_

 _Some gouda long forgotten,_

 _A bacon rind, some left out lard,_

 _A loaf of bread gone stale and hard,_

 _A rotten tooth, a reeky pear,_

 _A thing the cat left on the stair._

 _Veruca Salt, the pampered miss,_

 _Will now fouetté to a foul abyss._

 _So take a whiff, for it's awfully ripe,_

 _Her new address- the sewer pipe!_

 _Veruca Salt, the selfish tot,_

 _Was never good with the things she got!_

 _But it's not just vicious Veruca's fault._

 _This rancid recipe demands another dash of salt!_

 _Blame her father and her mother that Veruca will reside_

 _With the rubbish and the other wasteful things she tossed aside!_

 _To the furnace we bequeath her! See the squirrels as they are swarming,_

 _Though recycling was beneath her, she's the cause for global warming!_

 _Veruca Salt, the wicked witch,_

 _Will soon develop a nasty itch._

 _We'll soon hear the twit screaming,"Mine, all mine!"_

 _From deep down below where the sun don't shine!_

 _Bad Nut!_ "

" _Hmmmm…_ " thought Adam. " _Weren't some lyrics from that song previously used in Emma's and Ryan's songs? Speaking of Emma, I wonder how she's doing right now. I hope that she's okay...after all, we_ do _have a wedding to do in the future, haven't_ _we?_ "

Adam decided to ask Mr. Wonka the question about the song. When Mr. Wonka saw it, he took a ladle out of his velvet coat (somehow, everything was still in it), dipped it into the chocolate, then spit it out, when the chocolate landed right into the bad nut chute.

" _This tour_?!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka. _Rigged_?! Poppycock!"

" _I still think that something's up_ ," thought Adam.

"Improvisation is a parlor trick," said Mr. Wonka, sensing Adam's thoughts. "Matilda. Say something," he said, looking at her. "Anything."

"Miss Trunchbull," responded Matilda, smirking.

" _Miss Trunchbull is really gross_ ," said Mr. Wonka smirking as well.

" _Miss Trunchbull, I hate her the most!_ "

"See?" said Charlie Bucket, looking at Mr. Wonka. "It's exactly the same."

"No, it isn't," said Adam.

"Every day," said Mr. Wonka, "I get deafer and deafer. Remind me to call my ear doctor once this tour is over."

Bertie Wood looked down at the squirrels and jokingly asked, "Where's the Havermax 4000? Don't you use _that_ to do your nut sorting?"

"No," responded Mr. Wonka, knowing that Bertie was making a joke. "You're really weird."

Bertie took out an extremely damp, yet readable, business card from his pant's pocket.

"You see, Mr. Wonka," said Bertie, handing the business card to Mr. Wonka, "I myself have an extremely profitable business as well. I sell used cars."

Mr. Wonka threw the card behind his back when Bertie wasn't looking, and it somehow managed to go straight down into the bad nut chute as well.

"Ew," said Matilda Williams, remembering her father.

"Huh?" said Bertie Wood, looking at Matilda.

"You see," responded Miss Honey. "Matilda's father was not an honest man. He sold used cars, stolen cars to be exact, and he cheated with every car that came through his shop. He put sawdust in the gearboxes, chewing gum on leaking radiators, drills to lower mileages...the list is endless."

"I see," said Bertie Wood. "I despise those kinds of people. I remember seeing him go past my business one day, and he had some stupid suit on, like green or something, with like polka dots or stripes on it."

"Yup, that's him," remembered Matilda.

"Well, I can assure you that _my_ cars are _not_ stolen," said Bertie Wood, handing Matilda another damp business card. Matilda politely held on to it, unlike Mr. Wonka. The slide carried them out of the room and through a giant circular hole, which just-so-happened to be surrounded by a picture of a giant saltine cracker. Looking below the slide, everyone could see chocolate fish jumping out of a lake made completely out of liquid chocolate, and an Oompa-Loompa band playing with what looked like clarinets.

"Those are rock-candy clarinets," said Grandpa Joe. "They're extremely difficult to make, and even harder to test out because of the dissolving power of human- and Oompa-Loompa- saliva."

They went through yet another hole, and it became pitch black.

"Ahhh!" exclaimed Tyler Smith. "I can't see a thing!"

As if on cue, small, strange shapes began filling the darkness.

"This is the room where we make our Glow in the Dark Gummies," said Charlie Bucket. "Their packaging is absolutely sun-proof when we sell them. They're very sensitive to sunlight."

They felt a whoosh of air travelling by them, as if they were exiting something, then suddenly, then room turned an evil red color. They saw a holographic projection of Mr. Wonka, whose face soon turned into a twisted grin, similar to Cheshire Cat. There was also clanking noises, like the kind that you hear as you go uphill on a wooden roller coaster, but they were not attached to anything. The noises, together with the creepy Wonka, only added to the creepiness. Eerie organ music also started to play.

"Welp!" said Matilda Williams. "Happy Halloween, everyone!"

"Happy Halloween to you, too!" said the evil Mr. Wonka, still sporting his Cheshire Cat grin, creeping Matilda out. "Your journey ends here! You're now helpless, and under _my_ power! See you in Minusland, everyone!"

He then let out an evil laugh that shook the entire slide, and fireballs flew everywhere. One nearly hit Alexis' hair, but she managed to dodge it just in time.

"Oh, I don't like this one bit!" exclaimed Tyler Smith. "I hate roller coasters, just like my friend Daniel!"

"His last name wouldn't happen to be 'Sparkman', right?" smirked Alexis.

"Why, yes it is!" said Tyler, shocked.

"I know Daniel as well!" gasped Antonio. "You must be psychic or something!"

"Just a lucky guess," Alexis smiled.

Suddenly, a deafening alarm went off, and the evil laughing just got louder.

"Help!" screamed all four of the kids at once as they felt themselves going down an extremely steep drop.

Everyone closed their eyes tight, and when they opened them, there was light, and they were all clean!

"Oh, what a coincidence!" said Mr. Wonka cheerfully. "It looks like we're back where we started!"

Everyone exited the slide, and there was a shiny black door that said: "THE CHOCOLATE ROOM".

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! What do you think will happen next? Hold onto your hats, everyone, because it won't be the easy way! Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	45. Up In The Air

**Chapter 43: Up In The Air**

 **Author's note: The next chapter is finally here, and it's gonna be a long one! Before we get to the actual chapter, it's review response time. :)**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, yup, they finally got a (temporary) break from Miss Trunchbull's reign of terror. :D I'm glad that you liked the slide, and how I interpreted your Wonkabot Room. :D I really enjoyed writing the Nut Room segment and Mr. Wormwood reference as well :)**

 **IcedTeaCinnaBons, thanks so much for the compliment! :D**

 **Guests 1 and 2, I'll consider those. :)**

 **mattTheWriter072, I'm glad that you liked how I interpreted your ideas and the evil Mr. Wonka. By the way, another one of your Ticket winners will appear in this chapter, so I hope that you enjoy that. :)**

 **(Credits: Antonio Ricci, Tyler Smith, Yuna Sayuki, Mindy Bell, Daniel Sparkman, Chris Davidson, and Jenna Adams belong to Matt [mattTheWriter072]. Ideas in this chapter come from a Guest who suggested a hot air balloon and/or zip line for transportation, and another one who suggested the Spotty Powder Room, which belongs to Roald Dahl, as well as the term 'Children's-Delight'. This chapter also references a Spotty Powder Room design created by Sonny April. A part of the first draft script of "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory" is also referenced. To read the full moment, check out chapter 6 of "What Could Have Been", another one of my fanfics, which is a novelization of Roald Dahl's first draft script of "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory". )**

 **Now, on with the story, everyone! :D**

"Ow-w-w!" said Adam, grabbing his leg and falling onto the ground. "My leg! I can't walk!"

This was met by a chorus of agreement from Antonio, Miss Honey, Matilda, and Alexis.

" _My_ leg!" moaned Matilda.

"My arm!" moaned Antonio.

"My shoulder!" moaned Miss Honey.

"My hip!" moaned Alexis.

"No worries!" said Mr. Wonka positively, once again reaching into his velvet coat. "My Life Candies can also heal broken bones, and cure pain!"

He handed one Life Candy to Adam, one to Antonio, one Miss Honey, one to Matilda, and one to Alexis. They swallowed their Candy.

"Hey!" exclaimed Adam, a few seconds after swallowing his Life Candy. "I'm all better now! My leg! It's not broken anymore!"

"I feel better, too!" agreed Matilda.

"Me too!" agreed Antonio.

"Me, third!" agreed Miss Honey.

"Me, fourth!" agreed Alexis.

"Now that that's settled, let's continue with the tour, shall we?" said Grandpa Joe happily. He walked over to the Chocolate Room's door and tried to open it, but he couldn't.

"Awww!" said Grandpa Joe. "I can't open it! The door's locked!"

"Let me try," said Mr. Wonka. He tried to open, and failed as well, and so did Charlie. No one in the group could get the door to the Chocolate Room open.

"Well...that's a bit...inconvenient," said Mr. Wonka, stroking his goatee. "Oh, well. It looks like that we'll have to take the long way. Follow me, everyone."

Everyone followed Mr. Wonka past the Chocolate Room's door.

"So far, this day has been really neat!" said Alexis. "And...scary," she added, thinking about Miss Trunchbull.

"All my prank items are wet now!" complained Tyler Smith. "How will I defend myself from Miss Trunchbull now?!"

"Oh, what a coincidence!" smiled Charlie Bucket. "It seems that we're going down the Prank Corridor right now!"

"If only I could see Marvin Trout's face right now," smirked Matilda Williams.

"Oh, that nerd?" remarked Antonio.

"Yup," responded Matilda.

"What happened to _him_?" asked Antonio.

"You'll find out once this tour is over," smiled Matilda. "Could you please answer a question for _me_?"

"Sure," responded Antonio Ricci.

"How did you and Tyler get into this factory?" she asked.

"Yeah, I want to know as well," said Adam Wood.

Everyone wanted to know how Antonio and Tyler got into the factory.

"You see," remembered Antonio. "Me, Tyler, Mindy Bell, Daniel Sparkman, Jenna Adams, Chris Davidson, and Yuna Sayuki were walking by your factory, when we saw a gigantic hole. It didn't look like it was dug by an animal or anything, and we really wanted to tell you, but you weren't around, so we decided to investigate it by ourselves. It was then when we heard you guys and gals screaming, and we heard Miss Trunchbull screaming, and barking, and yelling. I'm sorry that we trespassed. It was none of our business. Please forgive us."

"Normally, I would have a cow if something like that was to happen," said Mr. Wonka, making Antonio and Tyler slightly nervous, "but for this, I'm going to have to make an exception. You saved our lives, and for that, I'll be eternally grateful."

"Whew!" said Tyler, exhaling.

"Just doing our duty," smiled Antonio.

"I'm just curious: Where are Mindy, Daniel, Chris, Jenna, and Yuna?" asked Alexis. "You said that you were all walking by the hole."

"You see," explained Tyler, "we couldn't exactly pinpoint exactly where your screams were coming from, so...we all split up. I expect that you'll see them before the day is out."

"Just watch as each of them appear randomly in a location at the exact same time when we need help!" joked Charlie.

As they were walking down the Prank Corridor, Tyler eagerly stared at all of the doors as they passed them.

"GRAPES OF WRATH", one door said.

"Hahaha!" laughed Grandpa Joe. "Those work exceptionally well for people with anger issues!"

"THE SLIME CANDY ROOM", was another door they passed.

"That door," explained Mr. Wonka, "like the Cream storeroom, Whips storeroom, and Beans storeroom, has multiple entrances. You can access those three storerooms either by boat or by walking, like we did earlier."

"PEOPLE POO" was something that another door had written on it.

"A classic novelty prank item," smiled Charlie. "Except that _ours_ is edible! Freak out your friends!"

"THE SPOTTY POWDER ROOM", was another door that they passed.

"Ooo!" cried Tyler Smith. "Oo! Oo! Can we go inside of that one, please?"

"The Spotty Powder Room?" enquired Charlie Bucket.

"Yup!" grinned Tyler Smith.

"What do you think, Mr. Wonka and Grandpa Joe?" asked Charlie Bucket, turning to the other two chaperones.

"I don't really care," responded Grandpa Joe.

"Why not?" smiled Mr. Wonka, marching over to the door, with his gold-topped cane hoisted high in the air. He opened it.

Everyone saw a bunch of pipes that were shaped like large walking sticks. Something that looked like sugar was coming out the pipe, and going into a box. The boxes were travelling on a continuous conveyor belt.

"That's Spotty Powder!" proclaimed Mr. Wonka proudly. "There it is! That's it! Fantastic stuff!"

"It looks like sugar," remarked Miss Honey.

"It looks like sugar," said Mr. Wonka. "It even tastes like sugar as well. But it isn't sugar. Oh, dear me, no."

"What does it do?" asked Tyler Smith curiously, with a large grin on his face.

"You simply sprinkle a pinch or two of this powder on your cereal during breakfast-time, pretending that it's sugar," Mr. Wonka explained. "Then, you eat it."

"Then what happens?" asked Adam Wood.

"Then...a few seconds after that, huge, bright-red spots start to appear on your face and neck!" smiled Mr. Wonka.

"What happens after that?" asked Antonio Ricci.

"Then, your mother looks at you from across the table and says, 'My poor child! You must have chicken-pox! Either that or mumps or measles. You can't possibly go to school today!' And so, you stay home. But...by lunch-time, all the spots would have disappeared, and you're feeling perfectly fine."

"It's a miracle!" exclaimed Tyler Smith, grinning more broader than ever.

"That's just what I want for the days in which I have to grade a ton of homework!" smiled Miss Honey.

"I want that for exam days!" smiled Alexis. "Oh, wait- I'm an adult, so I don't have to take exams! Hooray!"

"Those are the ideal times to use it," said Mr. Wonka, "but don't use it too often, or it'll give the game away. Keep it for the really nasty days."

While Mr. Wonka was talking, everyone could hear something vibrating from underneath their feet. They could feel it through the soles of their shoes.

"That door over there," said Mr. Wonka, pointing to a bright-red door on which it said: "MOST SECRET- KEEP OUT", "leads to the machine that makes the Children's-Delight, er Spotty Powder No one goes with me, even Charlie and Grandpa Joe. I'm the only one. Er, and sorry about that. Not 'Children's-Delight. I meant to say Spotty Powder. I was thinking about its original name."

"Speaking of original," said Charlie Bucket, "the conveyor belt wasn't originally here. When this room was first here, the pipes were there, and Oompa-Loompas had to run back and forth to catch the powder. The conveyor belt has made it easier, but we're thinking of remodeling it once again."

"Ah, here it is," murmured Mr. Wonka. He took a blueprint out of his velvet coat.

Everyone looked at the blueprint. They could see a coiled pipe, which looked like a snake. The end of the pipe had an opening which resembled an angry viper. They could see words that said "POWDER POURS FROM HERE", and pointing to the end of the pipe. Another arrow was pointing to the coil itself, and words by it said: "CONSTANTLY CHANGES COLORS". By the 'mouth' were two red dots which were raised, and they were colored red. The conveyor belt was there as well, just like the version of the Spotty Powder Room that they were in at the moment.

"So, what do you think?" asked Charlie Bucket.

"I like it!" exclaimed Tyler Smith happily.

"Sonny, that design is extremely great, I must say!" said Bertie Wood.

"Thanks," smiled Mr. Wonka.

"Now, shall we move on?" smiled Charlie Bucket.

"I have one more thing to say," said Tyler Smith.

"What is that?" smiled Mr. Wonka, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"Can I please have some Spotty Powder?" asked Tyler Smith.

"Sure," smiled Mr. Wonka, handing Tyler a bag full of the precious crystals.

"Thanks!" smiled Tyler Smith, stuffing the bag into his pants pocket.

Then, everyone exited the Spotty Powder Room.

"STICKJAW FOR TALKATIVE PARENTS", the next door said.

"Haha!" laughed Matilda. "I remember that!"

Miss Honey couldn't help but laugh as well.

Other doors they passed were as follows:

MINT JUJUBES FOR THE KID NEXT DOOR- THEY'LL GIVE HIM GREEN TEETH FOR A MONTH

and

INVISIBLE CHOCOLATE BARS FOR EATING IN CLASS.

"It looks like we're exiting the Prank Corridor, and entering the Aerial Corridor," said Grandpa Joe.

"CHEWING GUM TRAINS", said one door.

"CHOCOLATE CANDY CORN TAXI CABS", said another door.

The group passed another door that said, "CANDY HOT AIR BALLOONS".

"Let's try this one!" said Mr. Wonka, opening the door.

Mr. Wonka led the group into a balloon.

"All of the hot-air balloons in this room are actually made from my world-famous Candy Balloons!" smiled Mr. Wonka.

"You mean the ones that Elmer Slugworth stole?" asked Alexis.

"Yes, those ones," murmured Mr. Wonka, his face beginning to turn a slight shade of red. He paused, and suddenly, he had a flashback.

'You got the goods?' he heard Slugworth's voice say in his mind.

'The lot,' a man in a raincoat said, fishing a bunch of papers out of a pocket. "It's going to cost you plenty, though."

'I don't care how much it costs,' Slugworth told the man. 'Did you get the candy balloon formula?'

'Uh-uh,' the man replied. He showed it to Slugworth.

'That'll be twenty grand, cash,' said the man.

Slugworth reached into a briefcase and handed the man some money, then they both did an evil grin and laughed maniacally.

'Ahahaha!' they laughed. 'Ahahaha!'

"Mr. Wonka?" he heard Charlie Bucket calling him in the real world. "Mr. Wonka?"

He managed to snap out of his flashback, then usher everyone into a balloon.

"Let's get going!" said Mr. Wonka, trying to lift his mood up.

He pulled the rope on the balloon to add fuel to it, and it surely but surely flew into the air.

"And, we're off!" said Charlie happily.

He, along with Mr. Wonka, directed the balloon towards a hole that was present in the right end of the room. They managed to travel through it. Everyone looked down at one point, and all they saw was green, green, and more green, with hints of brown!

"Welcome to the Toffee Apple Tree field!" said Mr. Wonka proudly.

Suddenly, everyone heard a voice boom, "You're going to get buried in that field if you don't hurry up, you worms!"

"WHAT?!" cried Adam Wood.

"Miss Trunchbull's back _again_?!" cried Adam Wood.

"Hurry!" exclaimed Claire Wood. "Full speed ahead!"

It _was_ Miss Trunchbull! Her face was red with anger, and she obviously wasn't happy to see them. Like last time, she had hammer throw and javelin equipment by her. Mr. Wonka pulled the rope down as far as it would go, and they rose _extremely_ high! Suddenly, a huge gust of wind caused them to be taken out of the Toffee Apple Trees field. While they were hurrying, Alexis, Matilda, and everyone else could catch a glimpse of sheep with pink wool, with Oompa-Loompas shearing the wool off of them.

"Those are cotton candy sheep!" cried Mr. Wonka, panting extremely fast. "I'd rather...not talk about them!"

The gust of wind pushed them even further on.

"I'll get you now, you knaves!" screamed Miss Trunchbull, picking up a javelin stick. She threw it at their balloon, and it hit their balloon!

 _POP!_

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed everyone, as the balloon came closer and closer to hitting the ground. Alexis noticed an extremely long string with two wooden poles.

"Hurry!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka. "Jump, and grab onto the zip-line!"

Everyone did as they were told.

 _WOOSH!_

Everyone went down the zip-line.

Miss Trunchbull jumped down from her balloon as well, and she hit the ground with a "BANG!".

"Help!" yelled Miss Honey.

"Help!" yelled Alexis.

"Help!" yelled Adam.

Believe it or not, the group was cornered once again by another wall. There was a door by it, and they tried to open it, but like the Chocolate Room's door, it was locked.

"We're doomed!" cried Bertie Wood.

 _WHOOP!_

Before anyone realized what was happening, Miss Trunchbull got kicked in the face by an extremely flexible girl.

"Mindy Bell!" exclaimed Tyler Smith happily.

"Mindy the Contortionist!" smiled Antonio Ricci happily.

"Yup!" smiled Mindy Bell. "It looks like I arrived here at _just_ the right time!"

"Yes, you did!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka thankfully.

Abruptly, Miss Trunchbull suddenly got up, and grabbed Mindy Bell by her legs, and spun her around, and she hit the wall by them.

"Ooooohhh..." groaned Mindy Bell. "My legs...my feet...my everything…"

Miss Trunchbull's face was absolutely _full_ of rage now. Steam was coming out of her nostrils, and she was sliding her feet like a bull about to charge.

"We're doomed!" cried Bertie Wood once again, as Miss Trunchbull started to charge towards them.

 **Author's note: Woah! Another cliffhanger, huh? :O What did you all think of this chapter? Reviews are greatly appreciated, as they keep me going. :) Stay tuned for the next chapter, guys and gals! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	46. The Candy Corn Maze

**Chapter 44: The Candy Corn Maze**

 **Author's note: I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter. :) This chapter contains some recycled material from Chapter 6 of "Early Look", but not everything, though. This chapter also contains another song from "Matilda: the Musical", and it will be the last song from that musical until the end of this story, just so you know. :) Also, I would've published this chapter earlier, but I fell asleep in my bed, cause it was past midnight and I was tired. But hey, it's here now! :D**

 **Matt, Thanks for the review! As for your "Next in Line" question, you'll find out in this chapter. :D**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, haha! Nice pun! By the way, I reread the first draft of Matilda, named "The Miracle Child", once again, and it sucks more than Mindy sucks on her Everlasting Gobstopper. XD**

 **IcedTeaCinnaBons, thanks! I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **popliuioploplopl, I'm planning for it to appear soon. :)**

 **Guest 1, I'm planning for the Quality Control Lab to appear soon. :D**

 **gerfthyuioplkjhy, haha! XD I'll consider that!**

 **tedddddddddddddd, that's funny! XD I'll consider that. :D**

 **Anonymous, at first I didn't know what you were talking about, but then I looked up "Breaking Bad", and I laughed so hard! XD**

 **Guest 2, your Candy Corn Maze will appear in this chapter. :)**

 **(Credits: "Naughty" belongs to Tim Minchin. Yuna, Antonio, Mindy, and Tyler belong to Matt [mattTheWriter072]. Also, I do not own Pokémon, either. Candy Corn Maze came from a Guest in the review section. :) )**

Miss Trunchbull continued running toward the frightened group. Adam looked at the door at which they were backed up against, and it said: "CANDY CORN MAZE".

Just as the Trunchbull was about to ram into them, everybody jumped out of her way. She crashed through the locked door with ease, and she fell onto her stomach.

"Oof!" said Miss Trunchbull.

Everybody walked on top of her back, and Mr. Wonka kept hitting her with his gold-topped cane as he walked on her.

"Hurry!" exclaimed Charlie Bucket. "We can lose her in the Candy Corn Maze!"

"I would compliment you on your pun skills," shouted Alexis to Charlie, as she looked at Miss Trunchbull, who was now getting up and chasing after the group, "but now's not the time!"

"You're right!" shouted Charlie back. "Thanks for the compliment, by the way!"

Everyone continued running down the Candy Corn Maze, with Miss Trunchbull following closely behind. By this time, Mindy Bell recovered from her injury. She used her flexibility to her advantage, making herself jump higher and higher in the air, and kicking Miss Trunchbull right in the face with her feet.

"I'll get you, you disgusting bandit!" exclaimed Miss Trunchbull, reaching for Mindy, but she dodged Miss Trunchbull this time, causing her to fall on to her stomach once more. She blew a raspberry to the horrible Headmistress, only making her angrier in the process.

Soon, the group came across a fork in the maze.

"We'll split up!" panicked Grandpa Joe. "That way, it'll be harder for her to catch us!"

"Good idea!" said Antonio, as he ran down one path, along with Tyler and Mindy.

"Hahaha!" laughed Tyler Smith, while Antonio and Mindy were jumping up and down mischievously behind him. "You'll never catch us!"

"Oh, we'll see about that!" screamed Miss Trunchbull.

Suddenly, she caught sight of Matilda, Alexis, and Miss Honey, and she got so caught up in the anger that she started to chase after them.

"Now I _really_ wish that you had your powers," said Miss Honey.

"I really, really wish, too," responded Matilda.

They began running around and around the maze, panicking, and trying to save their lives from being ruined by the dictatorial Miss Trunchbull. They ran around corners, getting more and more exhausted every second. Suddenly, Tyler, Antonio, and Mindy met up with the three of them as well. Miss Trunchbull looked at the two groups, and she was stuck. She couldn't decide who to attack. Abruptly, Matilda Williams charged towards Miss Trunchbull and stepped on her right foot.

"Owww!" she cried. "My toe!"

She began hopping around on one foot, spinning in circles.

"Hey, Miss Trunch-Tauros!" screamed Tyler Smith. "Take this!"

He took out his bag of Spotty Powder from his pants pocket, and began throwing more and more of it into Miss Trunchbull's mouth, until the entire bag was gone. Coincidentally, there was a mirror by where she was standing, and she began to see a ton of bright-red spots popping on her face.

"Ahhh!" screamed Miss Trunchbull. "My face! My face!"

She stared angrily at Matilda Williams.

"Matilda!" she barked. "You did this!"

"Who, me?" asked Matilda. "I didn't put the Spotty Powder on you!"

"Oh, yes you did!" cried Miss Trunchbull.

Tyler was by her, feeling guilty. He didn't know what to say.

"For that, I'll have you locked in a place where not even the crows can land their droppings on you!" she continued.

"Remember, we're not in Crunchem Hall anymore," smirked Miss Honey.

"Crunchem Hall anymore what?!" Miss Trunchbull yelled.

"Not in Crunchem Hall anymore, Miss Trunchbull-" began Tyler Smith.

"-Sir!" continued Antonio Ricci.

"Shut your holes!" Agatha Trunchbull yelled, staring at Antonio.

Miss Trunchbull picked him up with ease, and held him high up in the air.

"Ahhh!" screamed Antonio. "Help me!"

Suddenly, everyone saw a Japanese girl with a yellow kimono on advancing behind everyone. She was holding a mirror.

"Oh, I _do_ look good!" murmured the girl to herself. "With all the money that I make from this wonderful face of mine being on the cover of _Vogue_ , I'll donate every penny to charity, to help poor people!"

"Yuna Sayuki!" exclaimed Tyler Smith gratefully.

Yuna looked up from her mirror, and she saw Alexis, Tyler, and Mindy. She also saw Miss Trunchbull, who was still hoisting Antonio high up in the air.

"Hooray!" murmured Matilda happily. "Another children rescuing coincidence! Ha!"

"You're about to get wrecked, Miss Trunchbull!" said Antonio bravely, still being held captive in Miss Trunchbull's arms.

"Oh, yeah?!" yelled Miss Trunchbull. She suddenly threw Antonio into the air, and he hit the ceiling of the Candy Corn Maze room! With that, he fainted, landing somewhere in the center of the maze, leaving everyone to find him.

"Hey!" screamed Yuna Sayuki. "How dare you do that to him!"

With that, Yuna jumped up into the air and grabbed on to Miss Trunchbull's neck. She started riding her like a bull, with Miss Trunchbull fighting to get rid of her. She also took her mirror and began slapping her with it as well.

"Ow!" exclaimed Miss Trunchbull. "Ow! Ow!"

"Yee-haw!" said Yuna Sayuki happily, having the time of her life. "Crazy Sayuki is going to get you! Yeeeee-haaaawwww!"

"Get off of me, you disgusting brute!" yelled Miss Trunchbull. Quickly, she grabbed Yuna and held her upside down.

"Oh, this reminds me so much of what happened to Wilfred," Miss Honey whispered to Matilda.

But Matilda wasn't paying any attention to her. She was raging with anger. Miss Trunchbull was still abusing children, and she killed her husband, and Magnus, Miss Honey's beloved father, and not to mention that she abused Miss Honey when she was a child as well, and she caused Antonio to get hurt as well. She reached her boiling point.

"Now!" screamed Matilda Williams to everyone in the group.

She ran toward Miss Trunchbull and began jumping on her as well. So did Alexis. Then Tyler. Even Miss Honey got in on the action. She began stomping on Miss Trunchbull's feet, causing her to jump up and down on one foot- and she was _still_ holding Yuna! Abruptly, Tyler Smith felt a single, sphere-shaped object in his pants pocket. It was a stink bomb, and it was not damp! Tyler smirked. He threw it at Miss Trunchbull, and soon, the entire area around them was filled with colored gas. Everyone else came over to look, and they saw Miss Trunchbull coughing like crazy. She was coughing so much that she dropped Yuna with a "THUMP!". By the time that the gas had cleared, Miss Trunchbull was nowhere to be seen.

"I know that she'll be back," said Adam Wood, taking in everything that he saw. He saw something on the ground and examined it. "Hey, look!" he remarked. "A note!"

Adam read the note, and it said: "I WILL BE BACK!- MISS TRUNCHBULL".

"Yup," said Adam. "I was right."

Everyone turned their heads, and they heard a moaning sound. It was Antonio!

"How did you get here so fast?" asked Bertie Wood.

Still putting his hand on to his forehead, he pointed to her left. He had eaten his way through the candy corn! Everyone laughed once they saw this, and even Antonio couldn't help but smile as well.

"I can't believe that we actually managed to beat Miss Trunchbull!" exclaimed Mindy Bell triumphantly.

"For now," added Tyler Smith.

"How did you do it?!" said Claire Wood, eager for information.

"Sometimes, you have to be a little bit naughty," Matilda smirked, as she began to sing.

" _Jack and Jill went up the hill  
To fetch a pail of water, so they say  
Their subsequent fall was inevitable,  
They never stood a chance—  
They were written that way,  
Innocent victims of their story!_

 _Like Romeo and Juliet,_  
 _T'was written in the stars before they even met_  
 _That love and fate and a touch of stupidity_  
 _Would rob them of their hope of living happily._  
 _The endings are often a little bit gory._  
 _I wonder why they didn't just change their story._  
 _We're told we have to do as we're told, but surely_  
 _Sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty._

 _Just because you find that life's not fair, it_  
 _Doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it._  
 _If you always take it on the chin and wear it_  
 _Nothing will change._

 _Even if you're little, you can do a lot, you_  
 _Mustn't let a little thing like "little" stop you!_  
 _If you sit around and let them get on top, you_  
 _Might as well be saying_  
 _You think that it's okay-_  
 _And that's not right!_

 _Cinderella, in the cellar,_  
 _Didn't have to do much, as far as I can tell-_  
 _Her godmother was two-thirds fairy._  
 _Suddenly her lot was a lot less scary._  
 _But what if you haven't got a fairy to fix it?_  
 _Sometimes you have to make a little bit of mischief._

 _Just because you find that life's not fair, it_  
 _Doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it._  
 _If you always take it on the chin and wear it_  
 _Nothing will change._

 _Even if you're little, you can do a lot, you_  
 _Mustn't let a little thing like "little" stop you!_  
 _If you sit around and let them get on top, you_  
 _Might as well be saying_  
 _You think that it's okay-_  
 _And that's not right!_

 _And if it's not right,_  
 _You have to put it right!_

 _In the slip of a bolt, there's a tiny revolt-_  
 _The seed of a war in the creak of a floorboard._  
 _A storm can begin with the flap of a wing,_  
 _The tiniest mite packs the mightiest sting._  
 _Every day starts with the tick of a clock,_  
 _All escapes start with the click of a lock._  
 _If you're stuck in your story and want to get out,_  
 _You don't have to cry, you don't have to shout,_

 _Cause if you're little you can do a lot, you_  
 _Mustn't let a little thing like "little" stop you!_  
 _If you sit around and let them get on top, you_  
 _Won't change a thing!_

 _Just because you find that life's not fair, it_  
 _Doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it_  
 _If you always take it on the chin and wear it_  
 _You might as well be saying_  
 _You think that it's okay_  
 _And that's not right!_

 _And if it's not right,_  
 _You have to put it right._

 _But nobody else is gonna put it right for me,_  
 _Nobody but me is going to change my story!_  
 _Sometimes you have to be a little bit_ _naughty!_ "

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! :D Feedback/thoughts are greatly appreciated. Stay tuned for the next one, guys and gals! :)**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	47. The Three Rivals

**Chapter 45: The Three Rivals**

 **Author's note: The next chapter is finally here! There is another song in it. Do not worry. After this chapter, I will start to cool down on the number of songs in my chapters. :)**

 **stretch shriek, i'll consider some of those.**

 **Matt, yes, I knew that about Yuna, and I'm glad you liked the cowgirl showdown. Another reference everyone seemed to gloss over was when Yuna said "Crazy Sayuki", referencing Crazy Pete. :D**

 **I love the "Miss Trunchbull-SIR!" line as well, and another favorite scene of mine is when Matilda goes by Miss Trunchbull's house and makes her cry like a baby. XD**

 **IcedTeaCinnaBons, yup, it is, and Antonio agrees! XD**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, yup, they did indeed win** ** _one_** **encounter! :D I never knew that anyone would actually catch that Juicy reference. lol**

 **Haha, that's a funny joke! Thanks for making me laugh! :D**

 **Now, on with the story! :)**

 **(Credits: "I Want It Now" belongs to Mel Stuart and everyone else who worked on the 1971 film. The Lava Licorice belongs to Matt [mattTheWriter072].)**

Meanwhile, outside of the factory, an extremely heated conversation was going on in the criminal underworld.

"I can't believe that this is happening!" yelled Elmer Slugworth angrily.

"Mr. Wonka _actually_ managed to come back _even_ after we stole his recipes!" yelled Mr. Prodnose, going red in the face. "And, he even found a heir. Too!"

"He's going to find _another_ one as well!" exclaimed Mr. Fickelgruber. "What shall we do?"

"Call in the Army?" suggested Elmer Slugworth.

"No, that would be too obvious," said Mr. Fickelgruber.

"Eliminate them all," said Mr. Prodnose, rubbing his hands together. "Blow the place up!"

Suddenly, someone walked by them, overhearing their conversation. It was the ex-Chief of the Army!

"I'll help you blow the place up!" he said happily. "Bang! Bang! Bang!"

"No!" snapped Mr. Fickelgruber.

Suddenly, a static noise was heard coming from a walkie-talkie that was by the ex-Chief of the Army.

"Attention!" said the raspy voice.

It was Lancelot R. Gilligrass, the President of the United States!

"What is it, Mr. President, sir?" the ex-Chief of the Army asked.

"I'm on the corner of Brunswick and thirty-third!" the voice screamed. "Pick me up some doughnuts! Immediately!"

"Yes sir, Mr. President, sir!" the ex-Chief of the Army said hastily, as he exited the room that they were in.

"Well...that was awkward," said Mr. Fickelgruber.

"Uh-huh," said Mr. Prodnose.

"Ah-hahahaha!" cackled Elmer Slugworth eagerly. "I have a plan that will get _all of us_ into that factory! Then, we can steal _every single one_ of his recipes! Hahaha! I want it all!"

He got so inspired that he started to sing.

THE SLUGWORTH SONG

" _I want it all!_

 _I want his whole world!_

 _I want his Gobstoppers, his tasty treats,_

 _His Stickjaw for parents, and other tasty eats!_

 _I want his Invisible Fudge, his square sweets!_

 _I want his chocolate milk cows, and other delicious feats!_

 _I want his Lava Licorice, his never-melting ice-cream!_

 _I want his licorice kites, and to get them, I'll need an evil scheme!_ "

"Because, you know why?" asked Mr. Slugworth.

"Why?" asked Mr. Prodnose.

"Because…" Elmer Slugworth responded, "I want it all!"

" _I want it all!_

 _I want his whole world!_

 _I want to lock it_

 _All up in my pocket,_

 _It's my bar of chocolate!_

 _Give it to me-_

 _Now!_

 _I want today!_

 _I want tomorrow!_

 _I want to wear 'em!_

 _I will if I dare, and I don't want to share them!_

 _I want the works!_

 _I want the whole works!_

 _The world on my plate,_

 _It isn't too late,_

 _To seal Wonka's fate,_

 _And now!_

 _Don't care how,_

 _I want it now!_

 _Don't care how,_

 _I want it now!_ "

"Bravo, Elmer!" clapped Mr. Prodnose, as Mr. Slugworth was bowing. "Bravo!"

"That was wonderful, sir!" said Mr. Fickelgruber.

Elmer Slugworth suddenly beckoned the two of them closer, and whispered, "I have a plan…"

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and as I said, I will begin to increase the amount of distance between songs in this fanfic. :) Reviews/feedback is gladly appreciated! :) Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	48. Back at the Beginning

**Chapter 46: Back at the Beginning**

 **Author's note: Hello, everyone! I hope that you're having a good day/afternoon/evening/morning, wherever you may be, and I hope that you'll like this chapter, too. :)**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, The three naughty 'uns will appear soon, just so you know, and I'm glad you enjoyed the CatGGE references in that chapter. That book is extremely under-rated, in my opinion. :) Also, it may interest you to know that certain stuff we talked about in a PM will be foreshadowed to in this chapter. :)**

 **Guest, Me and MysteriousMaker1185 were just talking about that not long ago. XD**

 **Matt, I'm glad that you enjoyed the "I Want It Now" appearance. :) There will be a reprise of it later on in this story, as a matter of fact. :D As you know, we talked about the CatGGE references in a PM. :) I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **Now, on with the story! :D**

After everyone made their way through the Candy Corn Maze (by simply walking through the holes that Antonio made by eating his way through it), they went down a pathway and saw a black, shiny metal door.

"It better not be locked," mumbled Mr. Wonka.

"What's that?" smirked Antonio Ricci. "I can't hear you. You're mumbling."

"Oh, do be quiet, little boy," said Mr. Wonka, embarrassed.

As it turned out, the door _was_ locked!

"Awwww!" said Mr. Wonka, getting slightly frustrated. "Isn't there _anyone_ in this group that can open this unlocked door?!"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Oh, come on!" said Charlie Bucket.

"I can," said a voice coming from behind them.

It was Daniel Sparkman!

"Hooray!" said Yuna Sayuki happily. "Daniel's here!"

"Judging by the size of the lock…" he murmured, observing the lock and grabbing it, "plus the weight of it and the position of it on the door…"

He did a mere flick on the doorknob on the side of it, and the door opened up!

"Ha!" said Daniel Sparkman. "Easy-peasy!"

"How?!" cried Mr. Wonka.

"With the power of science, mass, weight, and terminal velocity, I can open anything!" said Daniel proudly.

Everyone in the group scratched their heads, confused.

"Oh, forget it," said Daniel Sparkman. "You old-fashioned people could never understand science like me!"

Everyone ignored Daniel's insult and exited through the newly opened door. They were back in the Chocolate Room!

"Oooooh, yeeeessss!" said Matilda Williams happily.

"My, my! I can't believe it!" exclaimed Alexis happily. "We're back in the Chocolate Room!"

She paused.

"Mr. Wonka, can I please call Chris and Jenna over here?" Alexis asked Mr. Wonka.

"Well, they're already in the building, so I guess that it is okay," Mr. Wonka responded.

"Hooray!" said Alexis happily.

"I can't wait to see them again!" said Antonio happily.

"I can't wait to meet them for the first time!" said Adam Wood cheerfully.

Alexis took out a cell phone, but before she was able to call anyone on it, Mr. Wonka said, "Alexis? Matilda? Isn't it time for your medications?"

"What?" said Miss Honey, confused.

"I take forgetness medication too," said Alexis to the rest of the group. Unbeknownst to them, Mr. Wonka secretly rigged their medications. Alexis took a pill out of a medicine bottle that was in her pants pocket, and swallowed it.

"Hey," said Alexis, confused. "Weren't you the one that took pills, Mother?"

At the same time, Matilda took a spoon and swallowed some liquid.

"Hey!" said Matilda, confused. "Weren't you the one that took a liquid medication, Alexis?"

But it was too late. Half a second after Matilda swallowed the liquid, she was back to her adult form. It was also too late for Alexis as well, because seconds after she swallowed the pill, she turned back into a kid again.

"Awwww!" said Alexis, sad. I'm a kid again!"

"Awwww!" said Matilda, also sad. "I'm an adult again!"

Miss Honey was absolutely shocked, and she didn't know what was going on, so Mr. Wonka kindly took the time to explain what happened.

"Oooooh!" said Miss Honey. "I understand now!"

Right after Miss Honey said this, a strange chat echoed throughout the Chocolate Room:

" _No more Latin, no more French,_

 _No more sitting on a hard old bench._

 _No more Trunchbull, no more Hayes,_

 _No more school for days and days!_ "

"Where did _that_ come from?!" cried Miss Honey, shocked.

"Judging by the wind speed, wind direction, voice decibels, and size of this room," Daniel said, "I'd say that it came from-"

He paused, pointing to the ceiling.

"But it couldn't _possibly_ happen!" cried Daniel. "It-it-voices coming from the ceiling?! That's impossible!"

"No, it isn't," said Mr. Wonka. "I used to have dreams where voices would suddenly start singing on the ceilings of my factory rooms- and every one of those songs were about children that I had never even heard of! For example,

' _Five little children, let's count and see._

 _We've taken Henry for a ride, and now there's only three._ '

and

' _Nine little children, Miranda made them wait._

 _So off she went to Fruits and Nuts, and now there's only eight._ '"

"That was a _dream_ ," Daniel said. "This is real life."

Suddenly, a deep, booming voice was heard shouting, "Who dares trespass into my candy factory?!"

Everyone stood still, waiting for what was going to happen next.

* * *

There was a shadow...it got larger and larger…

It was Phineas Troutbeck, but he was different! He was crimson in the face, and his angry parents were by him.

"Phineas!" cried Alexis, freaked out.

Phineas Troutbeck walked up to Alexis, and she was absolutely frightened. Suddenly, Phineas' expression changed dramatically. He gave a soft, sweet smile.

"Listen," said Phineas Troutbeck. "I'm sorry for everything that I did to you. It was wrong. Can you please...forgive me?"

Alexis paused for a few seconds.

"Of course, Phineas!" said Alexis. "You can't get along in life holding grudges!"

They smiled at each other, then...they hugged!

"Awwww!" said Miss Honey sweetly. "How nice!"

"Come on, Ferb!" said Mrs. Troutbeck angrily. "Let's get out of this stupid place!"

"But I want to stay here!" complained Phineas Troutbeck.

"I don't care!" yelled Mrs. Troutbeck angrily, surprising everyone.

"Tommy!" yelled Mrs. Troutbeck. "Say something to him right this instant!"

Tommy Troutbeck paused, looked at his wife, and took a deep breath, and said, "I'm staying!"

Mrs. Troutbeck's face was getting redder by the second.

"Let him stay!" yelled Alexis.

"Yeah!" agreed Adam Wood.

"Let them stay!" screamed Miss Honey. "Tommy and Phineas should be allowed to have fun if they want!"

"Yeah!" agreed Mr. Wonka. "And how dare you treat your husband and son like that! You're a disgrace! A hypocrite! You only pretended to care about Phineas and Tommy while on the tour because everyone was around you, and now, you revealed your true colors!"

"Your game is up!" yelled Grandpa Joe.

"Oh, it is, is it?" said another booming voice. "Congratulations, Henrietta, for your work on squashing the little bugs' imaginations!"

It was Miss Trunchbull once more.

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! And what** ** _was_** **that mysterious voice? Some might know... ;)**

 **Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter, which I'm hoping the after-effects will be featured in the next chapter or the chapter after that. :)**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	49. Goodbye, Henrietta Troutbeck

**Chapter 47: Goodbye, Henrietta Troutbeck**

 **Author's note: Hello, everyone! I'm back! I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! :D**

 **The Illuminaughty Pine Tree, thanks for the favorite, follow, and the "Polar Opposites" favorite and follow as well. :D**

 **Guests, I will consider all of your suggestions! :)**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, You'll find out what will in this chapter. :D I'm so happy that you think that I got Daniel's personality right. :)**

 **Matt, you're right! You'll find out who it'll be in this chapter as well. :) It makes me feel super good that you felt like I got Daniel's personality right :D**

 **IcedTeaCinnaBons, thank you! :)**

 **(Credits: The Oompa-Loompa song in this chapter included a part of "Revolting Children", which belongs to Tim Minchin, and the rest of it was created both by me and MysteriousMaker1185, and the after-effects were created by both me and him as well. He-Man and Pokémon don't belong to me. Let's see if you could find all the references. :) I included a ton of Skeletor references (aka insults) for comedic purposes. XD LOL)**

 **Now, on with the chapter! :D**

"What?!" exclaimed Grandpa Joe. "You know Henrietta?!"

Miss Trunchbull smirked, and reached for a chair that was in the shadows of where she was. She then proceeded to turn it around, and it was...a Matilda Williams clone?! Instead of a blue dress, and an adult, like the actual Matilda Williams was, she had a black dress on, and she was a kid.

The 'clone' managed to get the gag off of her mouth, and shout, "I thought that _you_ were _my_ Miss Trunchbull! My Miss Trunchbull was a nice, kind woman, and you're just a disgusting, revolting, malicious, savage tyrant! You know what?! I'm sorry for all the tricks that I've played in my dimension! Please forgive me!"

"Why, I thank you for helping me dig that hole," smirked the evil Miss Trunchbull. "I'm very grateful for all your help."

She put the gag back on the child Matilda's mouth.

"Mmmm!" she said, trying to wiggle free. "Mmmmph!"

"Hm," smirked Miss Trunchbull. "Wormholes and alternate dimensions are interesting things, don't you agree? I'm _so_ thankful that you came through a wormhole in my prison cell."

"If I would've known that you were evil, I _never_ would've helped you!" the other Matilda managed to mutter through her gag. By then, the gag was so tight on her that she could barely speak. The evil Miss Trunchbull could only grin evilly.

"Mmmmph!" was the only thing that the alternate dimension Matilda could say.

"Let her go!" screamed the other Matilda Williams. "Or...me go?...But, whatever! You know what I mean!"

"Sorry," smirked the evil Miss Trunchbull. "A traitor's got to do what a traitor's got to do."

She paused.

"And now, Henrietta," Miss Trunchbull continued. "I'm glad that you're banging it into the little stinker. Now, listen to your mum...NOW!"

"I'VE _ALWAYS_ LISTENED TO HER!" screamed Phineas and Tommy together. "I'VE DONE HER DISHES, I'VE PAINTED HER NAILS, I'VE GIVEN HER MASSAGES, I'VE MADE HER DINNERS, DUSTED THE ENTIRE HOUSE, AND I WAS EVEN USED TO SIGN _HER_ LEGAL PAPERS _FOR_ HER- AND ALL SHE DID WAS LAY AROUND AND SCREAM AT ME, 'DO THIS! DO THAT!' _I'M DONE_!"

"I feel you," Miss Honey growled at Miss Trunchbull.

"Oh, you too, Jen?!" barked Miss Trunchbull.

"YES!" screamed Miss Honey rebelliously.

"Out of my way!" a voice suddenly screamed.

It was Madison Pottle! But instead of being flat, she was round, like a moon, and still white, yellow, and brown, and she bounced straight into the Trunchbull with a "BOING!"

"OW!" screamed Miss Trunchbull. "You furry, flea bitten fool, I'll cover my throne with your hide!"

"Why, nice He-Man reference, Miss Trunchbull!" Madison Pottle laughed.

"Why, thank you!" Miss Trunchbull grinned proudly.

She paused.

"Hey!" she yelled, realizing what she just said.

Shortly after, the rest of the children appeared! Charlotte Grimm was alive, but her hair was all messy and torn, and her clothes were as well. Also, every few minutes, she let out a large burp, then covered her mouth embarrassingly.

"Charlotte?!" cried Charlie, completely surprised, and forgetting about Miss Trunchbull. "You're okay!"

"Of course I am!" Charlotte responded.

"What about...the popping noise...and...and…?" Charlie Bucket asked.

"Oh, that?" Charlotte Grimm responded, chuckling. "That was just the fan malfunctioning because my hair got caught in it! And pieces of my clothes fell down because pieces of them got caught in the fan as well."

"I'm glad that you're okay!" responded Mr. Willy Wonka happily, as Charlotte was seen reuniting with the rest of the kids, and her parents following shortly after.

Ryan Kline followed shortly after.

"Why, my dear boy!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka happily. "I'm so happy that you're okay!"

"Do you think I look fine?" asked Ryan Kline in a firm voice.

"Umm…" said Charlie Bucket.

Their reactions were absolutely perfect for Ryan's appearance. He was very much alive, but he looked like a puppet version of himself. When they felt his skin, it had a very waxy feel, and whenever he tried to walk, he was always stumbling and falling down because of his wooden-like legs.

Marvin Trout was next. When everyone saw him, they were absolutely shocked. He was blue and see-through, like the ghosts from the Star Wars movies, and he was also covered with slime. His father was also the same, and he was trying to get the slime off, and so was Marvin, but whenever they tried to, their hands just went through their bodies. They were turned into living, breathing holograms!

"Oh, dear…" murmured Grandpa Joe.

"I heard that!" said Marvin Trout, as his father and mother followed him by the rest of the group.

Adam Wood was watching the rest of the children as they were walking into the Chocolate Room. He was standing there, praying, hoping that his certain someone would notice him.

" _Would she even like me anymore?_ " Adam Wood thought.

After a few minutes, Emma P. Perr never showed her face, and when Adam realized this, his eyes filled with tears, and then, he got on his knees, and started to cry.

"Oh, my Emma!" he cried, tears falling down his face. "My lovely Emma, gone forever!"

"I don't think so!" said a happy voice coming from behind him.

Adam turned, and what he saw made him absolutely ecstatic. It was Emma, and she was completely back to normal, except that her skin was slightly red and blue all over her body.

"Oh, my darling!" exclaimed Adam Wood. "Are you okay?!"

Emma chuckled.

"I feel fine!" she responded. "Except that I _do_ feel slightly warmer and slightly colder on some parts of my body."

"Oh, you poor girl!" exclaimed Adam, tossing himself into her arms. "I feel so sorry for you!"

Suddenly, everyone heard Miss Trunchbull clear her throat.

"Miss Trunchbull?!" cried Phineas, Madison, Ryan, Charlotte, and Marvin together.

"Yup," said Daniel Sparkman miserably. "She has literally been chasing us around non-stop in this factory."

"What's she going to lecture about now?" murmured Antonio Ricci.

"Probably about how much she hates children," whispered Tyler Smith.

"Why, how _ever_ did you guess?" said Miss Trunchbull, sporting a Cheshire Cat grin. "Children are disgusting! Children are fools! Come here, Phineas."

Phineas nervously walked up to Miss Trunchbull, and she started tapping her head.

"Just as I suspected!" said Miss Trunchbull triumphantly. "Hollow! You metal moron!"

"But I'm not made of metal," Phineas responded bravely.

"Of _course_ I know that, you trivial tool!" barked Miss Trunchbull. "But like a robot, you'll eventually _rust_ away! Voila!"

"But don't _all_ of us pass away at _some_ point?" asked Ryan Kline.

"What nonsense!" screamed Miss Trunchbull. " _I'm_ an invincible woman, and you'd better believe it!"

"Miss Trunchbull, the average woman's lifespan as of this year is 81.46 years…" started Marvin Trout.

"What poppycock!" said Miss Trunchbull, disgusted. "You don't know anything, you dirty little worm!"

"I could write a book about what you don't know!" said Marvin Trout back.

"Oooooohhhh!" everyone said to Miss Trunchbull in unison. "You just got scorched! Burned! Roasted like a marshmallow on a campfire! Hey, guys, where's the oven?"

Everyone laughed.

"Ha!" said Yuna Sayuki happily. "You'd better have a Burn Heal!"

Miss Trunchbull was breathing heavily. Her face was dark red, and she was staring at the group with an extremely angry look on her face.

"Let's get them, Henrietta!" screamed Miss Trunchbull suddenly, coincidentally staring straight at Alexis.

"Yeah!" screamed the raging Henrietta, looking at her son.

"NOW!" Miss Trunchbull screamed. She started to lunge at Alexis, and Henrietta tried to lunge at Phineas.

They managed to dodge the two nasty women, but when they started to run away, they chased after them. They ran all around the Chocolate Room! Eventually, Alexis and Phineas made their way on a riverbank _above_ the chocolate waterfall!

"I'll let you finish them off, Henrietta," smirked Miss Trunchbull.

"Why do you even like her, mother!" screamed Phineas, burying his face in Alexis' arms.

"Because!" screamed Henrietta. "She is the best Olympic athlete in the history of the planet, _and_ she knows how to handle naughty kids like you!"

"You're the naughty one!" barked Alexis back, coming to Phineas' rescue.

"You asked for it!" screamed Henrietta, lunging at Alexis and Phineas.

"Hurry!" said Alexis to Phineas. "Dodge her Quick Attack!"

They did indeed manage to dodge her attack! Unfortunately for Henrietta, though, she landed in the chocolate river, _above_ the waterfall, and the current was quickly pushing her towards the whirlpool of froth and spray.

"Help!" screamed Henrietta. "Help! Help! Help me, Phineas! Help me, darling!"

Phineas stared at her mother, who had a desperate look on her face. He reached out his hand towards her, and she grabbed it. "Thank you!" said Henrietta Troutbeck gratefully.

"How about…" said Phineas Troutbeck, "NO!"

He quickly let her hand go, and…

 _SPLASH!_

The current grabbed her once more, and she went down the waterfall!

"Yes!" said Tommy Troutbeck happily. "Yes! Yes! Hooray!"

And, with a "BLOOP!", a pipe grabbed her with its suction, and took her away!

"Hooray!" said Alexis Williams happily.

"Whoopee!" said Matilda Williams and Miss Honey together.

"Oh, it looks like someone's going to the Pounding and Cutting Room after all," said Mr. Wonka, observing Henrietta while she was going up the pipe. "But don't worry. She'll be fine."

Once more, everyone heard the drums beginning to beat, and some Oompa-Loompas across the chocolate river were beginning to sing.

" _We must now say goodbye to Henrietta Troutbeck,  
The horrible, nasty, disgusting train wreck!  
She was such a horrible disgrace,  
(She also had quite an ugly face)  
That she made Aunt Spiker and Sponge look good!  
(Well, maybe not_ that _much, but she was still extremely mean..._ "

" _I hope that she's no longer seen!_ " said Phineas Troutbeck and Tommy Troutbeck together, happily.

" _She abused her husband as well,"_ continued the Oompa-Loompas, _  
"Which makes us even happier that she fell  
Into the gooey chocolate river of doom,  
Then, from there, she'll be transferred to the Pounding and Cutting Room!  
From now on, it makes us happy to say  
That the Troutbeck family will never again get into a fray.  
They'll have fun once again,  
Because she was the bane  
Of their existence! She always caused a bunch of unnecessary fights!_"

" _Tommy Troutbeck, that's right!_ " said Tommy Troutbeck eagerly.

" _This nasty woman once brought chaos at a breakneck pace!_ " continued the Oompa-Loompas. _  
_" _She once dashed hope and put fear in its place!  
She's the complete definition of a hypocrite,  
Who when exposed, will throw a fit.  
She'll violently lunge,  
Which made her plunge,  
Into the chocolate waterfall, where she fell,  
To her demise, where we must bid this beast farewell._

 _It's the second time round where someone got sucked up the pipes of the river,_  
 _And we'll see what's next in line for the putrid pain giver._  
 _Her fate is like a box of chocolates, because we don't know what she'll get,_  
 _Although she probably wants a second chance, we'll bet._  
 _In the Pounding and Cutting Room, she'll meet many new faces,_  
 _And she'll go on chocolatey adventures to many new places._  
 _But now, Phineas and Tommy, be sure to protect the world against women like this,_  
 _And make it full of happiness and bliss!_

 _"We'll protect the world from devastation!" Tommy and Phineas said happily._  
 _"We'll unite all people within our nation!  
We'll denounce the evils of misery and hate,  
And we can't wait  
To get started!  
We're so happy-hearted!"_

"Marvin Trout!" everyone heard Diane Trout, Marvin's mother, shouting.

The Oompa-Loompas continued banging on their drums, but slightly softer.

"I am absolutely DISGUSTED by how you behaved today!" Diane Trout screamed to Marvin. "As a punishment, you have to write a 5,000-page essay on behavior!"

"But darling, I was involved in-!" said Henry Trout, Marvin's father.

"You stay out of this!" yelled Diane Trout.

"Now, let's get out of this place RIGHT NOW, young man!" she yelled. "You too, Henry!" she shoved Henry on to the ground! That was how much force she used!

"You know what?!" screamed Henry Trout. "The way you're acting, you're just as bad as Henrietta!"

"How dare you!" screamed Diane Trout.

"It's about time that I get to choose what I want as well, just like Phineas and Tommy!" said Henry and Marvin together.

"NO!" screamed Diane as she saw Henry and Marvin reuniting with the others. "COME BACK HERE!"

The drums began to get louder, and a few seconds later, the Oompa-Loompas, Phineas, Henry, Marvin, and Tommy began to sing along again.

" _Woah! Never again will she get the best of me,  
Never again will she take away my freedom!  
And we won't forget the day we fought  
For the right to be a little bit naughty!  
Never again will my bedroom door slam,  
Never again will I get bullied,  
And never again will I doubt it when  
My daddy says I'm a miracle! Never again!  
Never again will we live behind bars!  
Freedom is now ours!_

 _We are revolting children,_  
 _Living in revolting times,_  
 _We sing revolting songs,_  
 _Using revolting rhymes!_  
 _We'll be revolting children_  
 _'Til our revolting's done,_  
 _And we'll have our enemies bolting!_  
 _We're revolting!_ "

While they were singing, the rest of the group, including Marvin, Phineas, Tommy, and Henry, surrounded Miss Trunchbull. She couldn't escape. She was completely surrounded, and Henry took a ten-foot thick rope from his pocket. No one knew how he could possibly have fit it in his pocket.

"Yeehaw!" Henry said, throwing the rope around Miss Trunchbull.

"NO!" Miss Trunchbull yelled, getting trapped by the rope.

Once she was completely trapped, everyone, including the children, Grandpa Joe, Charlie, and Mr. Wonka, grabbed Miss Trunchbull and began picking her up over their heads.

 _You didn't think you could push us too far,_  
 _But there's no going back now- we're revolting!_

 _We will become a screaming horde!  
Take out your hockey stick, and use it as a sword!_

 _It's not insulting!_

 _We're revolting!_  
 _We can S-P-L how we like!_  
 _If enough of us are wrong,_  
 _Wrong is right!_  
 _Every word N-O-R-T-Y..._  
 _Cause we're a little bit naughty!_  
 _You say we oughta 'stay inside the line'..._  
 _If we disobey at the same time,_  
 _There is nothing that the Trunchbull can do!_

 _She can take her hammer and S-H-U!_

 _You didn't think you could push us too far,_  
 _But there's no going back now, we..._  
 _R-E-V-O-L-T-I-N_

 _Come on!_

 _We're S-I-N-G_  
 _U-S-I-N-G..._

 _Yeah..._

 _We'll be R-E-V-O-L-T-I-N-G_

 _Oh..._

 _It is 2-L-8-4-U_  
 _We are revolting!_

 _We are revolting children..._  
 _Living in revolting times..._  
 _We sing revolting songs_  
 _Using revolting rhymes_  
 _We'll be revolting children_  
 _'Til our revolting's done_  
 _It is 2-L-8-4-U_

 _Never again will she get the best of me!_

 _We are revolting children..._  
 _Living in revolting times..._  
 _We sing revolting songs_  
 _Using revolting rhymes!_  
 _Whoa-yeah!_

 _We'll be revolting children_  
 _'Til our revolting's done!_

 _Down-down-down-down!_

 _It is 2-L-8-4-U_  
 _We are REVOLTING!_ "

By the end of the song, somehow, everyone managed to still carry her, and toss her into an exterior trash bin, where she went out cold!

"Hooray!" said Antonio Ricci. "Miss Trunchbull has been defeated!"

"This is the best thing ever!" said Tyler Smith.

"I'll go untie the other Matilda," said Grandpa Joe, walking over the by the chair and untying her.

"Thank you _so_ much!" said the alternate dimension Matilda, hugging Grandpa Joe and looking at the rest of the group. "This is the best thing ever!"

"I agree," said a voice that was coming by the factory's doors. Everyone turned around.

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! :D What did you all think of it? :) I had a lot of fun writing it, and working with MysteriousMaker1185 to write the Oompa-Loompa song. :) Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	50. Evil in Action

**Chapter 48: Evil in Action**

 **Author's note: The next chapter is finally here! I hope that you'll enjoy it! :D**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, thanks for the compliment! You'll find out what'll happen to the three naughty 'uns in this chapter! :)**

 **Guest, you'll find out the answer in this chapter. :D**

 **IcedTeaCinnaBons, you'll find the answer to that in this story's epilogue. :D**

 **benjensenkenaene, ehhh, I'll consider that. :)**

 **Matt, thanks for the review! I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, and I hope that you'll like this one just as much. :D The Henrietta demise is similar to your Antonio demise because both of those demises were based off of the Waterfall Miranda Mary Piker's demise. :)**

 **arthur schwarnag, that sounds funny! I'll consider that!**

 **ling ling ling l, huh?**

 **(Credits: Anthony Slugworth, Andrew Slugworth, Ethan Rivera, and Jacob Murphy belong to MysteriousMaker1185, who also helped me come up with Fickelgruber's first name. Thanks for that! :D Chris Davidson and Jenna Adams, along with Yuna Sayuki, Antonio Ricci, Tyler Smith, Daniel Sparkman, and Mindy Bell, belong to mattTheWriter072.)**

 **Now, on with the story, everyone! :D**

"You go first. Anthony, follow him!"

"Yes, Mr. Elmer Slugworth, sir!"

"You bet, Grandpa!"

"Go! Do not fail me!"

So, Mr. Frederick Fickelgruber, along with Slugworth's grandson, Anthony, went off towards the Wonka factory. In front of the building, they saw two parents, along with four other adults, and two boys, and a girl. They had just finished getting out of a car. Quite stealthily, they snuck up behind the other adults, and one of the boys.

"Mmmmph!"

"Mmmmph!"

Quite slowly, as well as quietly, the car's trunk door shut. A few seconds passed, and not a sound was heard. The parents did indeed look behind them to see what was going on, but by that time, Mr. Fickelgruber and Anthony Slugworth had already taken the clothes off of the poor guests, and locked the other two in the car trunk as well, to allow Mr. Slugworth and Mr. Prodnose into the factory easily when the time came.

"Hey, Anthony! Hey, Andrew!" the male parent said. "Come on, we need to hurry up! Wonka's waiting!"

"Hey!" the female parent noticed. "Where'd Jacob Murphy and Ethan Rivera go?"

"They...had to go to the bathroom," stuttered Anthony Slugworth.

The male parent looked at him suspiciously, and so did the female one, as well as the boy and girl, but they said nothing. They could prove nothing.

"I'm so glad that Dad allowed me to come along!" the boy exclaimed happily. "What about you, Jenna?"

"This is going to be the best thing ever, Chris!" Jenna, the little girl, replied happily.

Jenna's mother, one of the still-present adults, turned to the disguised Fickelgruber.

"What do you think, Anthony?" Jenna's mother asked, looking at Anthony.

"It's wonderful!" Anthony said, then when Mrs. Adams, Jenna's mother, turned away, he did an evil chuckle and rubbed his hands together.

"Our time has finally come for revenge!" Frederick Fickelgruber whispered to Anthony.

"What was that?" Chris' father asked suddenly.

"I-I said, 'I really like railroad trains!'" Mr. Fickelgruber responded nervously.

"Oh," Chris' father said, suspecting nothing.

Meanwhile, Elmer Slugworth and Mr. Prodnose were hiding in the shadows and grabbing Ethan Rivera's and Jacob Murphy's clothes, which the two of them left conveniently on the ground, just for them. They were waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

* * *

In the factory, at the time, everyone was taking care of Miss Trunchbull.

"Let me go!" Miss Trunchbull was shouting, trying to get free of the rope. "Let me go!"

They were carrying her to the trash bin.

"Help!" Miss Trunchbull was shouting. "Help! Police! Murder!"

Of course, everyone ignored her, and Chris and Jenna's families, as well as their 'friends', were walking up to the gates while they were tying her up, and carrying her to the bin.

"What's going on?" Chris asked curiously.

"I don't know," Anthony Slugworth, in disguise, said honestly.

* * *

Once Miss Trunchbull was fully buried in trash and out cold, they walked back into the factory and started to talk about what had happened on the tour, as well as with Miss Trunchbull.

"This is the best thing ever!" the group heard a girl's voice say.

"I agree," responded Jenna happily.

* * *

Everyone turned around, and they saw Chris, Jenna, Jenna's mother, Chris' father, as well as Frederick Fickelgruber and Anthony Slugworth (in disguise, of course). Elmer Slugworth and Mr. Prodnose snuck into the Chocolate Room and hid themselves behind a bunch of bushes.

"Mmm!" said Mr. Prodnose, slurping a buttercup and eating it. He had his mouth full. "Dis iz zoh guhd!" he was saying.

"Shut up, you good-for-nothing goon!" Elmer whispered angrily, slapping the buttercup out of his hand. "Do you want us to get caught?!"

Everyone in the group looked, even Fickelgruber and Anthony, who were pretty good actors.

"It was probably just a twig," Charlie said.

"Hey, Tyler!" said Chris and Jenna together, excitedly. "Hey, Antonio! Hey, Yuna! Hey, Daniel! Hey, Mindy!"

Everyone turned towards them.

"Chris!" Alexis shouted happily. "Jenna!"

As soon as she saw them, she immediately ran towards them and gave them a gigantic hug.

"I'm _so_ glad that you're here, Chris and Jenna!" Alexis said happily, still hugging them.

"I-I'm glad to see you, too," said Chris, "but there's j-j-just one problem."

"What's that?" asked Alexis curiously.

"You're h-hugging me too tight," Chris said. "I can't breathe."

"M-me neither," said Jenna.

"Oops!" said Alexis, letting them go. "Sorry about that!"

"It's okay," smiled Chris. "I forgive you. What about you, Jenna?"

"I forgive you, too," smiled Jenna, holding her boyfriend's hand.

"I thought that you were in the factory!" said Antonio happily. "You had me worried sick!"

"We were," said Chris, "but we got lost, and somehow ended up back outside."

"That's...certainly interesting," said Tyler.

"I missed you _so_ much!" smiled Mindy Bell.

"I missed you, as well," smiled Chris and Jenna. "I see that we're all here, even Yuna."

"Speaking of Yuna," remarked Chris Davidson. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, no!" screamed Yuna suddenly. "Help me!"

"What is it?!" cried Alexis, shocked.

"There's a wrinkle in my kimono!" she exclaimed.

Everyone did a facepalm.

Chris' father and Jenna's mother walked up to the group.

"I see that you've already met Chris and Jenna," Chris' father smiled. "But now, I'd like to introduce you to our friends, Andrew and Anthony! Unfortunately, our other friends, Jacob and Ethan, had to go to the restroom."

He turned around, but Fickelgruber wasn't by them, and Anthony, unbeknownst to them, had also sneaked behind a bush to witness the incoming chaos. Suddenly, they all popped out of it, and tore off their disguises.

"Ah-hahaha!" laughed Elmer Slugworth. "Remember me, Mr. Wonka?!"

"Slugworth!" gasped Mr. Wonka.

"Hey!" exclaimed Jenna's mother. "You're not Jacob Murphy!"

"Of course not, young lady!" laughed Slugworth evilly. "Jacob, Ethan, and the real Anthony and Andrew are having a nice little vacation in your car trunk!"

"Why, you-!" began Grandpa Joe.

"Tsk, tsk," smirked Elmer Slugworth. "There are kiddies around!"

Charlie Bucket growled.

"Grandson, Frederick, reveal yourselves!" ordered Mr. Slugworth.

Immediately, they did as they were told, and everyone gasped. They were absolutely _horrified_!

Mr. Frederick Fickelgruber, as well as Anthony Slugworth, were now seen!

"Prodnose!" said Elmer Slugworth. "Prodnose!"

There was no response.

"Prodnose, where are you?!" yelled Mr. Slugworth.

Everyone heard a bunch of crunching sounds, and lo and behold, Mr. Percy Prodnose was behind that same bush, eating another buttercup.

"Dis iz guhd!" he said, looking at the buttercup, his mouth full. "Zie luv dis!"

He looked up.

"Oops," he said, looking up at Slugworth.

"Get up, you bumbling buffoon!" yelled Slugworth, grabbing Prodnose by one arm and hoisting him up in the air and on to his feet. "You idiotic imbecile!" yelled Mr. Slugworth.

"R-right, sir, Elmer, sir!" said Mr. Prodnose, clamoring to his feet.

"It's Mr. Slugworth to you, you fool!" yelled Mr. Slugworth.

"Y-yes sir, Mr. Slugworth, sir!" said Mr. Prodnose, slightly scared.

Suddenly, the three evil chocolatiers noticed the Great Glass Elevator, sitting in the middle of the Chocolate Room!

"Come on!" said Slugworth evilly. "Come on, Fickelgruber! Come, Anthony!"

Mr. Prodnose completely ignored Slugworth and was instead by a mushroom filled with whipped cream.

"You no-nothing numbskull!" Mr. Slugworth yelled, tugging on Mr. Prodnose's arms, causing whipped cream to fly in the air, and some to fly on Elmer Slugworth's eyes.

"Ahhh!" screamed Mr. Slugworth. "My eyes! I'm blinded by sweetness!"

He finally managed to get the whipped cream off of his face- right after he tripped over a tree and Frederick Fickelgruber had to help him back up.

"Come on, you run-of-the-mill rock brain!" yelled Mr. Slugworth impatiently.

"Awww!" said Percy Prodnose sadly. "But it's _so good_!"

"Don't worry," smirked Elmer Slugworth. "Once we're done with Mr. Wonka, we'll have _all_ of his recipes- and _all_ of his goodness!"

The three evil chocolatiers, plus Anthony Slugworth, got into the Great Glass Elevator.

Mr. Fickelgruber pressed a button labelled: "EXPLODING CANDIES FOR YOUR ENEMIES".

Mr. Prodnose pressed a button labelled: "THE COOLING-CANDY ROOM".

Finally, Mr. Slugworth pressed a button labelled: "INVENTING ROOM-PRIVATE-KEEP OUT".

 **Author's note: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, despite the cliffhanger. Stay tuned for the next one, everyone! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	51. Goodbye, Frederick Fickelgruber

**Chapter 49: Goodbye, Frederick Fickelgruber**

 **Author's note: Indeed, Fickelgruber, Slugworth, and Prodnose are now causing chaos! We'll now say goodbye to one of them in this chapter. I wonder who...? ;)**

 **By the way, I'm having writer's block with Slugworth's and Prodnose's songs. Any help would be greatly appreciated. :)**

 **Now, it's review response time! :D**

 **nyancat13, I responded to your question in the review section. :)**

 **Matt, I'm so happy that you enjoyed the last chapter, and about the mistake, I edited it. Thanks SO much for pointing that out! I REALLY appreciate it! :D**

 **Now, on with the story, everyone! :)**

"No!" cried Mr. Wonka.

"And now," said Elmer Slugworth evilly, showing an oily smile, "All of _your_ precious secrets will soon be _ours_!"

As the Great Glass Elevator lifted up into the air, Mr. Wonka started to panic and bang his gold-topped cane on the ground.

"What to do, what to do?" Mr. Wonka panicked. "Ah-ha!"

He gently pushed his gold-topped cane onto the ground at a certain part of the Chocolate Room, and a giant hole opened up, revealing a slide!

"Hurry!" exclaimed Charlie Bucket. "We'll split up!"

"Great idea!" said Grandpa Joe. "Alexis, Charlotte, Madison, Marvin, Emma, Adam, Ryan, and Phineas, you go down the slide! It'll lead _straight down_ a corridor by the Exploding Candies For Your Enemies room! We'll take care of the other two!"

All of the kids bravely nodded, and held hands.

"Yeah!" they all said together.

And so, following Grandpa Joe's instructions, they all went down the slide. The slide itself constantly turned, twisted, twirned, and more! Somehow, it even did a loop-de-loop! Everyone landed at the beginning of their assigned corridor with a "THUMP!"

"This corridor is _mine_!" said Ryan Kline.

"Shut up!" whispered Marvin Trout. "Do you want Mr. Fickelgruber to catch us?!"

"Sorry," apologized Ryan Kline.

"My kimono is wrinkled _again_!" complained Yuna Sayuki.

"Who cares about your stupid kimono?!" whispered Marvin Trout again, getting even angrier.

Yuna Sayuki immediately got quiet.

"I sure do wish that my hair could get fixed right now," said Charlotte Grimm.

"Okay, okay!" whispered Marvin Trout angrily. "Stop it, all of you! We've got to focus on our mission here!"

"I sure do hope that it ends up working perfectly," remarked Madison Pottle.

"Well, it will, once we even _make one_!" whispered Marvin Trout, extremely frustrated.

"Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere, either, Marvin," remarked Alexis Williams. "Now, the question is this: Who will go inside the room to confront Fickelgruber, and who will stay guard outside of the door to make sure that he doesn't escape?"

"I'll go inside, Alexis!" Emma and Adam volunteered at the same time.

Alexis smiled.

"Well, then, it looks like you'll _both_ be going inside," said Alexis. "Would you like that? It will be a pretty dangerous job, though."

"Sure, I'll do it!" Adam and Emma said at the same time.

"Then the rest of us will stand guard outside of the door to make sure Mr. Fickelgruber doesn't escape," said Madison Pottle.

"All right," said Phineas Troutbeck. "You can count on me!"

He playfully made a fist and started punching the air.

Realizing their second coincidence, Adam and Emma looked at each other, smiled, and grabbed each other's hands sweetly. A few seconds later, they began to approach the door that said: "EXPLODING CANDIES FOR YOUR ENEMIES". It was slightly open, and they went inside of it, and closed it quietly. As promised, the rest of the group stood guard. Despite how quietly they entered, Mr. Fickelgruber noticed Adam and Emma almost as soon as they came through the door. He turned around from a gigantic pile of black objects that looked like coal, and faced Adam and Emma.

"My dears," he said in a sweet voice to the pair, "My dear, sweet children!"

He pulled out a gigantic pile of banknotes from his expensive fur coat.

"If you help me escape," he continued, waving the banknotes to and fro in front of Adam's and Emma's noses, "I will give you all the money that you could ever wish for! I'll give you _anything_ that you want!"

He stared at Adam.

"My dear boy," he said in a soothing voice, "Is there anything that _you_ want? Ask, and I will make it yours!"

He smirked.

"No!" interrupted Emma P. Perr.

"Sorry, little girl!" Mr. Fickelgruber grinned. "It's _his_ choice! So what do you say?"

Suddenly, at his very feet, Adam noticed a black, coal-like, object, like the ones seen in a pile that Fickelgruber was stuffing into his pockets.

" _That's it_!" thought Adam Wood. " _I have an idea!_ "

Adam picked up the black object and started chewing it. Then, suddenly, without warning, Adam spit it out, and it hit Fickelgruber's foot.

"Ow!" exclaimed Mr. Fickelgruber, as the candy made a small "BANG!". "What in blazes was that?!"

"That," smirked Emma P. Perr, "was...EXPLODING CANDIES FOR YOUR ENEMIES."

The three of them noticed the large pile of candies in a corner of the room. Close to it, there was a dartboard of sorts, which Mr. Wonka had explained to them, "That dartboard is where we test our Exploding Candy."

A hole was below it. Mr. Fickelgruber ran to the pile of candies and stuffed a handful of them into his mouth. He chewed them. Then, seconds before they were about to explode, he spit them out of his mouth at Adam and Emma.

"BANG!" went the candy. "BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Mr. Fickelgruber started to chase after them. He had handfuls of them in his coat pockets.

"BANG!" they went. "BANG!"

Mr. Frederick Fickelgruber chased Adam and Emma all around the room. Soon, inevitably, he cornered them.

"Hahaha!" laughed Mr. Fickelgruber.

Adam and Emma managed to inch away from the corner. Mr. Fickelgruber followed them as they came closer and closer to the pile of Exploding Candies in the room. He put a candy into his mouth and chewed it.

"Why do you resist?" he was saying. "You can't escape me!"

He came closer and closer to the hole in the room as well...then suddenly, without warning, the candy exploded in his mouth.

"Aww-yah!" yelled Mr. Fickelgruber in pain. He jumped. He was standing on one foot now, looking behind him at the dark hole. He lost his balance, and as he fell, he tried to grab the dartboard by the hole, but he missed by an inch.

"Nooo!" Mr. Fickelgruber screamed as he fell down the hole. "I'll give you _anythiinnnggg_ …!"

 _Previously…_

" _That_ hole," Mr. Wonka had explained to them as they were going down the Exploding Candy Tower, "leads to a gigantic fan where all the candies that didn't explode, or only partially exploded, get minced and cut and diced and chopped up into a nice, fine powder."

"But…" shivered Emma P. Perr, "does that mean that Mr. Fickelgruber will get minced and cut and diced into powder as well?"

"You never know," said Adam Wood ominously. "He might be lucky...the fan might not even be on today. I guess that we'll just have to wait and see…"

Suddenly, through two special, small doors in the room, five Oompa-Loompas entered, smiling and banging on their tiny drums. Then, they began to sing.

" _Veruca Salt, the little brute,  
Has just gone down the garbage chute,  
(And as we very rightly thought  
That in a case like this we ought  
To see the thing completely through,  
We've polished off her parents, too.)  
Down goes Veruca! Down the drain!  
And here, perhaps, we should explain  
That she will meet, as she descends,  
A rather different set of friends  
To those that she has left behind–  
_These _won't be nearly so refined_ …"

"Woah, woah, woah, woah!" Adam Wood interrupted. "Wrong chute, wrong person, wrong gender, wrong everything!"

"Oops!" said an Oompa-Loompa embarrassingly, his face turning slightly red.

The drums began to beat once more, and then they began to sing once more.

" _Did any of you ever happen to meet_

 _A man named Mr. MacFeet?_

 _This man took pleasure, he had fun,_

 _In bribing his customers, every single one._

' _I'll give you this! I'll give you that!'_

 _He would even bribe people at_

 _Home, at work, across the pond,_

 _And he would only stop til whereupon_

 _He got his way,_

 _And he had his say!_

 _One day, mean Mr. MacFeet_

 _Just so happened to meet_

 _A sweet lady, aged twenty-three._

 _(She was as beautiful and as smart as could be,_

 _And her name was Miss Madinski.)_

' _Please come join me!' MacFeet said proudly._

' _No thanks,' our heroine said, rather loudly._

 _He offered her money, he offered her gold!_

 _It was such a pretty sight to behold!_

 _Madinski thought, 'This-it's all a scam!_

 _Businessmen, MacFeet-he's such a ham!'_

' _No, thanks!' she said again. "How d'you do?_

 _How are you? It was nice meeting you!'_

' _No!' said MacFeet persistently._

 _Thought him, 'She's young. She's twenty-three._

 _Which is about as foolish as can be._

 _I can't let her escape. I've_ got _to rope her in!_

 _What should I offer her? Perhaps a nice cold gin?'_

 _Suddenly, his mind started whirring, turning,_

 _Spinning, burning!_

' _Ah-ha!' he thought. 'Hoho! Wee!'_

 _He said, 'My dear lady,_

 _If you join me, I'll give you_ anything _that you wish!_

 _I have a jalopy, sixty-ish._

 _It runs as smooth as can be!'_

 _(The car was_ actually _on year number eighty-three)_

' _If I join,' Madinski thought, 'If I wish,_

 _I'll end up in a foul abyss_

 _Of problems galore-_

 _Many times worse than before!_

 _He's just a scam artist, this Mr. MacFeet,_

 _But I know_ just _how he can be beat!_ '

 _She turned around, showing a charming smile._

 _MacFeet-he looked as sly as a crocodile!_

' _Anything!' he cried. 'Please!_

 _I promise you-together, we'll have a wheeze!'_

' _I wish,' said Miss Madinski,_

' _To not be by you any longer. Teehee!'_

 _And so, greedy Mr. MacFeet,_

 _For once in his life, he felt defeat._

 _And this says, oh, it pays_

 _To stay away from businessmen and their sneaky ways._ "

 **Author's note: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, everyone! Which chocolatier do you think will be eliminated next? If you wish, you can leave your guesses/comments/constructive criticism, etc., in the review section. Be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter, guys and gals! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	52. Goodbye, Percy Prodnose

**Chapter 50: Goodbye, Percy Prodnose**

 **Author's note: Chapter 50 of Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure is finally here! :) Yup, you heard that right, fifty! :O**

 **I can hardly believe it myself. :O**

 **Matt, as you know, we addressed most of the elements of your review in a PM. :) I'll see if I can slip any Scooby-Doo references in some upcoming chapters. :D I know I've said this many times, and I'm probably getting super repetitive with this statement, but I can't help but say this again: I'm _so hyped_ for "Secrets from the Vault". Okay, that's probably the last time I'll say that, at least for a while. **

**Guest, I'll see if I can put them in an upcoming chapter. :)**

 **mr way, huh? What's that?**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, thanks for the chapter 48 review. :) I will give you ask much time as needed to post one for chapter 49, if you wish to do so. :D I will eventually respond to it, as you know. :)**

 **Marvin Trout, oh my gosh! XD That's funny, yet true. lol Who knows? ;)**

 **(Credits: References to "Chuck and the Cocoa Bean Processing Facility, A Box of Chocolates [Anthony Slugworth], Next in Line [Jenna, Chris, everyone, of course from Matt's story], and yet another unused "Next in Line" hockey kid reference is in this chapter, and a Pok** **émon reference.** **None of these stories or intellectual properties belong to me. However, this time, this Oompa-Loompa song was created completely by me, with a few references to Dahl's children's stories. :) And now, with that said...)**

 **Now, on with chapter 50, everyone! :D**

When the Oompa-Loompas were done singing, Adam and Emma opened the door.

"We sure took care of him!" said Emma in a brave voice.

"Yeah!" responded Adam happily.

* * *

In the chute, Frederick Fickelgruber was screaming like a little girl as he fell further and further down.

"Ahhh!" screamed Mr. Fickelgruber. "Mommy! Help me!"

Suddenly, he felt wind whooshing by him. It was the fan!

"Ahhh!" Mr. Fickelgruber screamed again as he tried to climb up the chute's smooth walls.

"Rrrr!" the fan went as it started to rip up the chocolatier's coat. "Rrrrip!"

"HOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOH!" screamed Mr. Fickelgruber at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly, a booming voice said, "Foreign object detected! Foreign object detected! Foreign object detected!"

He felt the fan give way under his feet, then all went black. When he woke up, he found himself in the factory's main furnace!

"May the Cocoa gods have mercy on my soul!" screamed Frederick Fickelgruber. "I promise that I'll never steal anything from Mr. Wonka ever again! Woop-!"

Mr. Fickelgruber abruptly fell down, down, down! He went down a separate pipe! In the trash bin, Miss Trunchbull was finally starting to regain consciousness when she saw the evil chocolatier about to land on her face.

"Ahh!" screamed Miss Trunchbull, scared like crazy.

 _OOF!_

Indeed, Frederick Fickelgruber landed right on top of Miss Trunchbull's face.

"Ow!" exclaimed Mr. Fickelgruber.

"Get...off of...me...you dirty little...brute…!" yelled Miss Trunchbull weakly.

And with that, both Mr. Fickelgruber and Miss Trunchbull fainted, their bodies sprawled across the vast amount of rotten garbage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Charlie, Mr. Wonka, and Grandpa Joe, as well as Chris and Jenna, decided to take care of Percy Prodnose.

"Hurry!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka. "I can switch the slide to take us to the correct corridor!"

He tapped his gold-topped cane on the ground, and a clicking sound was heard, followed by the sound of machinery activating, and a snapping noise, as if something had locked in place.

"The slide has switched!" Grandpa Joe exclaimed hastily. "Let's go!"

"Right!" exclaimed Chris Davidson hastily, about to sit down on the slide. "Let's go, darling!"

Jenna grabbed his hand, and they were all about to go down the slide, when suddenly, a voice shouted back, "No, wait for us!"

It was Mr. Bucket's voice, and Mrs. Bucket and the other three grandparents were running behind him.

"We want to come, too!" said Mrs. Bucket.

"Yeah!" said Grandpa George.

"It's the least we can do to get revenge of those greedy dirtbags for causing you to lose your job, Joe!" said Grandma Josephine.

Everyone was shocked, even Grandpa Joe.

"H-how could I have forgotten to tell Charlie that…?" Grandpa Joe muttered.

"Wait?" said Mr. Wonka, confused. "What's this all about?"

* * *

Everyone paused, then Grandma Georgina broke the silence.

"We'll explain it to you after Mr. Prodnose has been taken care of," responded Grandma Georgina.

"W-what's this all about?" asked Charlie curiously. "What job, Grandpa Joe?"

"As I said, we'll explain everything once Mr. Prodnose has been taken care of," responded Grandma Georgina once more.

And with that, everybody went down the slide, and, of course, ended up at: "THE COOLING-CANDY ROOM".

* * *

Everyone entered the room, and they saw Percy Prodnose, along with Anthony Slugworth, and Elmer Slugworth.

"There they are!" cried Jenna Adams, pointing at the three evil people.

"Get them!" exclaimed Chris Davidson.

Before anyone could do anything, Mr. Slugworth and Anthony Slugworth turned around and saw the group.

"I'm getting out of here!" screamed Elmer Slugworth. "You too, grandson!"

"Right, Grandpa!" said Anthony as he ran out of the room with his grandfather.

Percy Prodnose, however, was still in the room, and he was putting as many Cooling-Candies into his pockets as fast as he could. When he saw the group, he started to freak out.

"Ahhh!" screamed the clumsy, yet evil, chocolatier. "You've found me! Ah, well, you'll never get them back if I eat them all…!"

It was at that moment when Percy Prodnose decided to try to eat as many of the Cooling-Candies that he had collected as possible.

"Foolish man," murmured Mr. Wonka.

Still, he continued eating the Candies.

"Stop," said Mr. Wonka sarcastically. "Don't."

He kept on eating them, panicking, and he was completely oblivious to the outside world.

"These things do taste pretty good, though," murmured Mr. Prodnose while he was eating some more of them.

"You're only supposed to suck on _one_ Cooling-Candy," Mr. Wonka told the group. "Mr. Prodnose must have eaten hundreds. I'm afraid that he's going to be extremely cold."

Percy Prodnose was still eating the Cooling-Candies when he suddenly stopped... _cold_.

"Mr. Prodnose has stopped cold!" exclaimed Grandpa George.

"That's _exactly_ how he is," responded Mr. Wonka. "Cold."

"N _ice_ pun, Gorge," joked Grandpa Joe.

"Hahaha!" laughed Chris Davidson.

Jenna Adams just smiled, and gripped her boyfriend's hand tighter.

"It's _George_ , Grandpa Shmoe," responded Grandpa George to Grandpa Joe. "Not 'Gorge'."

"Well, it's 'Grandpa Joe' to you," smiled Grandpa Joe.

"Look!" exclaimed Mr. Bucket suddenly. "Look what's happening to Mr. Prodnose!"

Everyone turned and looked.

"Oh, my gosh!" exclaimed Jenna Adams.

"Mr. Prodnose is _completely_ frozen!" cried Chris Davidson, who was just as shocked as his girlfriend was.

Percy Prodnose was not moving at all. Just like Chris and Jenna said, he was absolutely frozen.

"C-c-cold…" muttered Mr. Prodnose.

His face suddenly started to turn a bright blue color, just like the color of the Cooling-Candies.

"C-cold…" muttered Percy Prodnose. "I c-can't B-eart-tic t-t-this…"

Mr. Prodnose started to regain his senses a little bit. He was still shivering, but his face was still blue, and soon, his _entire body_ started to turn a blue color!

"H-help me!" exclaimed Mr. Prodnose, his teeth chattering.

He slowly, yet surely, walked over to Mr. Wonka.

"P-please h-help me, M-m-mr. Wonka!" shivered Mr. Prodnose, begging for mercy.

"Why should I?" asked Mr. Wonka. "You stole my recipes. You sent in spies. You nearly ruined my business."

"H-here," Mr. Prodnose said. Still shivering, he reached inside his coat and pulled out a folded piece of paper. On one side, it said, "SECRET RECIPE" in big, red letters, and when unfolded, everyone saw the words: "CHEWING-GUM THAT NEVER LOSES ITS FLAVOR".

"Who on this green earth puts 'Secret Recipe' _on their secret recipes_ in _huge_ , _red_ letters?!" exclaimed Mrs. Bucket.

"Eh-hehe, that was a _teensy-tiny_ error on my part," chuckled Mr. Wonka, embarrassed.

He took the recipe from Mr. Prodnose's hands.

"I-I just wanted to create some good candy, just like you," shivered Mr. Prodnose.

Everyone could see that _tears_ were now falling down his frozen face, and immediately freezing while they were going down it.

"I-I even a-a-admired y-you when I was just a wee little boy," Mr. Prodnose continued. "I-I wanted to b-be just like you. I-I carried pictures of you wherever I went, I even d-dressed up like you as my Halloween costume one year. B-but then, when I made m-my candies…"

Everyone was enthralled by Mr. Prodnose's story, and they stared at him, their mouths were hung open, like a halibut out of water.

"W-when I-I made my-my c-c-candies, n-nobody b-bought them, n-no children, n-no a-adults, n-not e-even the e-elderly," continued Mr. Prodnose sadly. "I-I became j-jealous of y-you, and I-I couldn't resist-t s-stealing the re-c-cipe. I-I'm s-sorry. I-I promise that I won't d-do anything t-to you e-ever a-again."

Suddenly, everyone started to feel sorry for Mr. Prodnose, even Mr. Wonka.

"Wow," Chris Davidson whispered to Jenna. "I never actually have thought about how Mr. Prodnose grew up, and how that might have influenced his life."

"Me neither," Jenna responded.

"I-it's t-time that I-I admit defeat," Mr. Prodnose said. "I-I'm closing m-my businesses," continued Mr. Prodnose. "M-my p-poor grand-d addy...he once t-told me, 'Son, I want you to be the best confectionary maker ever. You have it in your blood. You're the most creative person that I know. Now, go out and show the world what you got!' T-then, r-right after h-he said t-that…"

Mr. Prodnose started to bawl his eyes out.

"H-he died! A-and I've f-failed him, a-and b-brought a shame u-upon my name, a-and his! F-forgive me, Grand-daddy!"

And with that, Percy Prodnose was completely frozen. He was unable to speak, move, or do anything. Mr. Wonka flicked his fingers three times, and a bunch of Oompa-Loompas came up by him.

"Take Mr. Prodnose to the Warming-Candy Room," Mr. Wonka told his loyal workers. "Give him exactly the amount that I've written down."

Mr. Wonka handed one of the Oompa-Loompas a piece of paper, and the Oompa-Loompas carried Percy Prodnose's frozen body away. A few seconds later, the Oompa-Loompas began to sing.

" _Oh, oh, oh, Mr. Percy Prodnose!_

 _Deep in ice, now he froze_

 _From his head, to his brain, to his toes._

 _This greedy man, he stole Mr. Wonka's recipes_

 _All because of his extreme jealousy._

 _To the Warming-Candy Room, he must go_

 _To thaw his body out, and to get rid of all the ice and snow._

 _However long this man might live,_

 _We're positive he'd never give_

 _Even the smallest bit of fun_

 _Or happiness to anyone._

 _(We know we kind of repeated part of Phineas' song,_

 _But we believe you must agree that our analysis is not completely wrong.)_

 _He_ has _shown a redeeming quality, though,_

 _And that makes us glow_

 _With pleasure._

 _It shows us that any person, with enough help, can turn into a treasure._

 _Like Danny, his father, and evil Mr. Hazell,_

 _Under the poaching category, they did dwell._

 _(Well, Danny and his father anyways._

 _They took pheasants from Hazell for days._

 _Victor Hazell was a cruel, mean man_

 _Always coming up with evil plans.)_

 _Poaching may seem like a bad thing,_

 _You know, it sounds like stealing._

 _Hazell deserved his punishment, every bit._

 _Of course, at the end, he threw a fit._

 _And let's not forget Mr. Mike Teavee,_

 _For when he was young he thought, 'Today, now which junk should I see?'_

 _But now, he has clearly matured,_

 _And rest assured,_

 _It brings peace to our souls_

 _Because he only used to touch TV and video game controls._

 _Now, he spends time with his family_

 _And that makes us as happy as can be._

 _We must not forget about dear Veruca Perr,_

 _For now, she has grown wiser for the wear._

 _She's no longer spoiled, she's no longer a brat,_

 _Like Augustus Gloop. He was very fat._

 _(By the way, we don't know how he's doing now_

 _We can only hope that he doesn't have a cow_

 _Whenever he can't find anything to eat,_

 _Like bread, gravy, maybe even pieces of meat._

 _When_ we _met him, he was a horrible, greedy beast,_

 _On everything, he used to feast._

 _We can only hope that he used his eating abilities for good,_

 _For instance- maybe taste-testing food._

 _We can only hope that you'll take the moral of this song to heart:_

 _Don't be greedy, and don't be bad. Use your qualities for the better good, to make everyone_ _smart_ _._ "

Soon after the Oompa-Loompas were done singing, Charlie Bucket turned to Grandpa Joe and asked him, "What job, Grandpa Joe?"

 **Author's note: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! :D What do you think of this chapter, everyone, and what do you think that Grandpa Joe's secret could be? Feel free to guess, but you won't find out for sure until the next chapter! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	53. The Mad Mod Show

**Chapter 51: The Mad Mod Show**

 **Author's note: Hmmm...what could this chapter title suggest? You'll just have to read and find out, won't you? :D**

 **mr way, oooh, I see now! :) Good suggestion! That sounds fun, and very Wonka-like! :D**

 **Matt, I'm glad you liked chapter 50! If you liked the Fickelgruber-Miss Trunchbull moment, just wait 'til the final demise! :)**

 **Percy Prodnose, I'm extremely sorry for messing up your name. I fixed it, and my Oompa-Loompas will guide you to the Warming-Candy Room as soon as possible. :D**

 **(Whoever you are pretending to be my characters in reviews,** ** _please_** **keep doing it, cause you're a legend, as MysteriousMaker1185 said. You** ** _really_** **make us laugh! XD** ** _Please_** **keep doing it. :) )**

 **Guest 1, how would edible semi-trailers even work? *insert thinking emoji here***

 **IcedTeaCinnaBons, I'm glad that you liked Prodnose's backstory! Really makes you, ironically, feel sorry for the guy, huh? :)**

 **Guest 2, 'Eyyyy, that's a very cool suggestion! I'm planning for Augustus to appear in my story, so maybe that'll happen. :D**

 **Guest 3, sorry, but no one would buy it. :) They'd surely buy a Chocolate Volcano (which'll appear soon), but not chocolate and gravy. Sorry about that.**

 **Guest 4, that is wrong on** ** _so many levels_** **depending on whether you read Dahl's adult or kids books first. XD Probably one of his more inappropriate kids jokes ever, like Matt said. XD LOL**

 **babymetalfan1, It'll appear once Mr. Slugworth and Anthony Slugworth have been taken care of. :)**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, continuing the ice puns, huh? XD Yeah, the backstory does make you feel sorry for the guy, huh? :)**

 **Just one (technically two, though, if you count Anthony) more spies to go! Hip-hip-hooray! Unfortunately, Mr. Elmer Slugworth won't be eliminated for quite a few chapters, thanks to a genius invention which you will find out about in this chapter. :O**

 **(Credits: Mad Mod and "I Want It Now" do not belong to me. I also included 2005 CatCF movie references, and early Matilda draft references, none of which belong to me, either.)**

 **Now, on with the story, everyone! :)**

Grandpa Joe paused dramatically to allow everyone to get more and more anxious, then finally, he responded, "I used to work for Mr. Wonka."

"What?!" exclaimed everyone, even Mr. Willy Wonka himself.

"I don't remember you working for me," Mr. Wonka responded.

"Unfortunately," said Grandpa Joe, "I kind of knew that you wouldn't have remembered that. You see…"

He paused once more.

"I used to work for Mr. Wonka at his first shop, at a street named Cherry Street…" said Grandpa Joe.

Grandpa Joe thought back to the time at which he used to work for Mr. Wonka. Indeed, it was at a shop, and on Cherry Street…"

'Mr. Wonka?' said Grandpa Joe, walking up to Mr. Wonka, who was behind a thick glass screen.

'Yeah?' responded Mr. Wonka.

'We need more Wonka Bars, and we're out of chocolate birds,' responded Grandpa Joe.

'Well then,' said Mr. Wonka, a smile visible through the thick, colorful, glass. 'We're just going to have to make some more!'

Mr. Wonka took a blue egg from a tray that was in front of him, and Grandpa Joe opened his mouth. A few seconds later, Mr. Wonka smiled once more, and said, 'Now, open.'

Grandpa Joe did as he was told, and lo and behold, a tiny, pink, sugary bird was seen sitting on the tip of his tongue. It did a few chirps, then, it flew away off of Grandpa Joe's mouth, and through a special hole in a wall.

'Goodbye, little bird!' Mr. Wonka laughed playfully. 'Be free!'

Mr. Wonka turned to Grandpa Joe once more and giggled, then whispered nice and slow, 'I'm glad that those things are sentient candies, hahaha!'

* * *

Mr. Wonka was absolutely stunned.

"Why, I never knew that some people actually remembered that old place!" he exclaimed.

"Me neither," said Grandpa Joe.

"Why didn't you tell me that before, Grandpa Joe?" exclaimed Charlie Bucket.

"I'd forgotten at that time," said Grandpa Joe. "Old age."

"Even _I_ never knew that!" cried Mr. Bucket.

"Me, as well!" cried Mrs. Bucket.

Jenna Adams suddenly tapped Grandpa Joe on his shoulder.

"Huh?" responded Mr. Wonka.

"I'm sorry to break up this festival, but I think that we should go on to stopping Elmer and Anthony Slugworth," said Jenna Adams.

"Great whistling whangdoodles!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka. "You're right! The others should be waiting in the Chocolate Room!"

* * *

Mr. Wonka was right.

"Hurry!" suggested Madison Pottle. "How about we take the pink sugar boat?!"

"What a great idea, my dear girl!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka. "Let's go!"

"Don't forget to sing the song," Alexis Williams joked.

"You bet," winked Mr. Wonka.

As on cue, the sugar boat pulled up to the riverbank, and everyone hurried into it.

"Where are we going?" asked the alternate dimension Matilda.

"To the Inventing Room," responded Charlie Bucket. "That's where we concoct all of our inventions…"

The alternate dimension Matilda was frozen with trauma. It brought back memories of one of her horrible tricks, one where she _concocted_ an Itching Powder…

"Oh, poor Ms. Hayes…" murmured the alternate dimension Matilda. "Poor Nigel...poor Miss Pilchard…why did I have to mess up the eggs and spoons race...and do this horrible stuff…?"

'What's the _matter_ with you all?' she remembered poor Miss Pilchard, the games'-mistress, booming through a megaphone.

She remembered kids scratching at their knickers as if wasps were attacking them…

'Ow! Ow! Ow!' the kids cried. 'Help! Help! Help! I've been stung! I've been bitten all over! I'm going crazy! I can't stand it! I want Mummy! I'm burning up! Oh Mummy, it's awful!...'

The alternate Matilda's mind started to go crazy. 'Oh...I'm sorry…Miss Hayes...glass...statue..."

Then, she fainted. Her mind went black.

* * *

"Are you okay?" a distorted voice asked.

"Ahhh!" the alternate Matilda yelled. "Miss Hayes, I didn't mean...I'm sorry! _Please_ forgive me!"

She then noticed that it was just Mr. Wonka and the rest of the group, checking to see if she was okay.

"Whew!" said the alternate Matilda, breathing a sigh of relief. "I'm okay!"

"That's good," said Charlie Bucket, "Because here we go!"

He quickly opened the door, and they saw Elmer and Anthony Slugworth running around with glee.

"Ah-hahaha!" laughed Anthony Slugworth. "If only we could see that dumb Mr. Wonka's face!"

"Yeah, right, son!" responded Elmer Slugworth, laughing evilly.

Then, once more, he started to sing, along with his grandson.

THE SLUGWORTH SONG (REPRISE)

" _We have it all! We have his whole world!_

 _And we're going to lock it all up in our pockets,_

 _They're our bars of chocolate!_

 _They're finally ours- now!_

 _We have today! We have tomorrow!_

 _We're going to wear 'em, we will if we dare,_

 _And we aren't going to share them!_

 _Wonka's treats are ours!_

 _Wonka's sweets are ours!_

 _This is all so very fine,_

 _Because all of Wonka's recipes_ …" they sang together, " _are mine!_ "

Suddenly, Anthony Slugworth noticed Mr. Wonka and the rest of the group.

"Grandpa!" Anthony screamed, pointing to the group. "Look!"

"Huh?" Elmer said, looking at where his grandson was pointing. "Ahh! Let's get out of here! This Everlasting Gobstopper will get a great price on the black market!"

"And so will this recipe for his Glow-in-the-Dark Gummies!" Anthony said, smiling evilly.

"Grandson!" Elmer said in a commanding voice. "The smoke bomb!"

"Ay ay!" said Anthony in a pirate voice.

"Hey!" complained Tyler Smith. "Smoke bombs are _my_ specialty!"

"Well too bad, you whiny little tot!" Anthony said, blowing a raspberry at Tyler Smith.

He threw the smoke bomb, and everyone started coughing. When the smoke cleared, they were nowhere to be seen.

"Hurry!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka. "To the secret exit!"

Mr. Wonka led the group through a secret exit in the back of the Inventing Room.

"It's too bad that they didn't accidentally chew the three-course meal gum in here!" joked Veruca Perr.

Remembering what they were taught in the Nostalgia Room, everyone laughed.

"Nice joke, darling!" laughed Oleg Perr.

"Thank you, honey!" Veruca Perr responded, also laughing.

As soon as they were out of the Inventing Room, they started to run down the corridor after the Grandfather-Grandson duo.

"Grandpa!" Anthony said to Elmer while he was running. "They're after us!"

"Not for long, they won't be," Elmer Slugworth said evilly, taking an ancient case out of his coat.

The group stopped as well.

"He's stopped," Mr. Wonka whispered to Charlie Bucket. "Something's up."

Charlie nodded in response.

"Well, well, well," Mr. Slugworth said evilly. "Once again, I'm face to face to Mr. Ritchie here."

"Mr. _Wonka_!" Adam Wood snapped back.

"Who cares about him?!" Slugworth snapped at Adam.

"I do!" said Emma, raising her hand.

Soon after, the rest of the kids began joining in.

"I do!" said Tyler Smith.

"I do!" said Antonio Ricci.

"I do!" said Charlotte Grimm.

"I do!" said Yuna Sayuki.

"I do!" said Mindy Bell.

"We do!" said Chris Davidson and Jenna Adams together.

Finally, when it came to Marvin Trout, he paused, looked back nervously at everyone and also at Mr. Slugworth and Anthony, and said suddenly, in an extremely courageous voice, " _I do_!"

"Rrrr!" said Mr. Slugworth angrily. "Well then, taste the wrath...of _this_!"

He opened the leather case, and everyone saw a cane with a red ruby on it, and the cane itself was brown.

"Ha!" said Marvin Trout. "Like a stupid cane could stop us! Mostly me and my dad, though, because, you know, we're literally living, breathing holograms."

"I know that you're a bunch of holograms, you festering fool!" yelled Elmer Slugworth, extremely frustrated.

He paused, then did an oily smile.

"It's not _the cane_ ," smirked Mr. Slugworth. "It's _what the cane does_ that counts."

"It can make holograms that can look, act, and feel real!" beamed Anthony Slugworth.

"Quite right, my son!" said Elmer Slugworth proudly. "Now…"

Mr. Slugworth pressed down the ruby on the cane, and it started to shake.

"See you, losers!" Anthony Slugworth called back as the two of them started to run away.

"Huh?" said Yuna Sayuki.

The cane was floating and shaking in mid-air!

Suddenly, a light came out if it, and the light eventually formed into a man. This man had red hair and blue glasses, and he was wearing a suit with the British flag on it. He grabbed the floating cane that he came out of.

"Mad Mod!" Alexis Williams gasped.

Everyone looked at her.

"I watch a lot of Teen Titans, you know, the 2003 one," she smiled. "I really like it."

"Why, hello there, my duckies!" said Mad Mod. He clearly had a British accent.

"Hello," said Mr. Wonka, grumpy.

"Well, why're you grumpy?" said Mad Mod, smirking. "You're just in time for...the Mad Mod show!"

 **Author's note: Oh, my gosh! :O**

 **What'll you think will happen next** ** _now_** **, with Mad Mod being involved?! The only true way to find out will be to wait until the next chapter! :O**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	54. The Mad Mod Show, Part 2

**Chapter 52: The Mad Mod Show, Part 2**

 **Author's note: The next chapter of my fanfic is here, I hope that you'll enjoy it. :D**

 **Willy Wonka, thanks so much for reviewing my story! :O I'd have water or chocolate milk with my food, and I like juice too. :)**

 **Adam Wood, oops! No, you didn't. XD Thanks for pointing that error out, I fixed it. :D**

 **Matt and MysteriousMaker1185, yes, you are correct about it being inspired by the 2005 film. :) Thanks for the compliment on the song, Matt, and all of you will find out what Mad Mod does to everyone in this chapter. :O**

 **Phineas T, yeah, your mother sure is a horrible person, isn't she? I'll be sure to tell Alexis that when I meet up with her, I promise you that. :)**

 **Emma P. Perr, if you wanna kiss Adam again, then look no further- it's in this chapter! You can also kiss him yourself, you know. :) :D Tell Adam that I said hello, by the way. :D**

 **Charlie Bucket, why would you want your father to fall into the river, or for your factory to get flooded? *Insert thinking emoji here***

 **I'll consider the chocolate corned beef. :)**

 **(Credits: Mad Mod belongs to DC Comics, and the people who created the Teen Titans TV show. The Volcanoes for Toasting Marshmallows room belongs to me, but you're allowed to use it in your stories as long as you ask me via PM/review, etc., then give me credit in an author's note. :) The Lava Licorice belongs to Matt [mattTheWriter072]. The mysterious voice at the end belongs to a character who belongs to DC Comics, and the Easter-Egg Room, as well as its concept and name, belongs to Roald Dahl. Characters from the fanfic "Next in Line" and "A Box of Chocolates" are included in this story, and they belong to mattTheWriter072 and MysteriousMaker1185, respectively.)**

 **Now, with that out of the way, on with the story, everyone! :D**

"W-what kind of show?" stuttered Antonio Ricci.

"I'm glad that you asked, 'lil duckie!" Mad Mod beamed.

Mad Mod saw a row of chairs somewhere in the corridor. He pointed his cane at them, then pressed down on the ruby. A red beam fired out of it and hit the chairs, and then, the chairs became deformed in shape, and they started to walk! The chair's legs became actual legs, and their armrests became actual arms!

"Oh, I _do_ love a captive audience!" Mad Mod laughed evilly as the chairs began grabbing everyone and forcing them to sit down in them. Once they were seated in the chair, a thick, grey metal bar came across the prisoner's chest, preventing their escape.

"Let...me...go!" struggled Mr. Wonka furiously, trying to break free. "This is _my_ factory!"

"Now don't get your knickers in a twist, my little snot!" Mad Mod said to Mr. Wonka. "With this cane here, you're in _my_ domain! Ah-hahaha!"

He fired his cane at a wooden, brown door, and a beam hit it. The chairs walked over by the door. Once the door was hit by the beam, a black and white swirl pattern was seen on it.

"My Hypno-Screens will get your attention!" laughed Mad Mod evilly. "They'll erase everything in your brain as well! Hahahaha!"

Everyone tried to squirm out of their respective chair as quickly as possible. They tried to close their eyes and look away, but when they did, the chairs took their arms and forced everyone's heads by the Hypno-Screens, and they forced everyone's eyelids to stay open by grabbing them.

"My...factory!" murmured Charlie Bucket angrily, trying to get free.

"My...recipes…!" murmured Mr. Wonka, doing the same.

"A...dam…!" Emma murmured, looking at Adam.

"E...mma…!" Adam Wood responded. "It can't...end like this!"

"A...dam…!" Emma murmured once more. "I'm...afraid that...it may have to…!"

They looked around, and _everyone_ had black and white swirls in their eyes except for them!

"Ah-ha!" said Adam thoughtfully. "I have an idea!"

"Huh?" whispered Emma back.

"Just do what I am doing," Adam responded.

He stood still, and purposely drooled and kept his mouth open, while keeping his head slightly away from the Hypno-Screen. Emma did the same. At Mad Mod's perspective, it looked like they were staring directly at the screen, but they weren't. They were staring at the screen in such a way that the Hypno-Screens were not able to affect them. The Hypno-Screen suddenly faded away, but the effects in everyone else remained. Adam and Emma still kept up their act.

"Why, this is amazing!" beamed Mad Mod.

He looked at the chairs.

"Release them," he commanded the chairs.

They did so.

Mad Mod carefully looked at everyone to make sure that they were hypnotized.

"Hmm…" said Mad Mod carefully, stroking his chin and looking at Adam and Emma, who were still acting.

"Get up," Mad Mod commanded to the hypnotized group and Adam and Emma.

They did so.

"One of you," Mad Mod said in a firm voice, holding his cane, "Or quite possibly _two_ of you, are imposters. Own up now, or face the consequences."

No one moved.

"Oh well," Mad Mod said, giving an evil grin, "looks like I'll have'ta teach you little blighters a lesson."

He went by Adam and Emma, and he pointed the cane at Emma.

"If you don't own up," Mad Mod said, "this little duckie will be burnt to a crisp."

Once again, no one moved.

"Oh well," Mad Mod grinned.

He pressed the ruby on the cane and a red beam came out of it.

"NO!" exclaimed Adam, running and pushing Emma out of the beam's way.

"You saved me, darling!" Emma exclaimed happily, lovingly kissing Adam on the cheek and hugging him.

"That beam's the least of our worries," Adam responded back, giving Emma a kiss as well. "Look!"

"Get them!" Mad Mod commanded to the rest of the group, pointing at Adam and Emma with his cane.

Everyone obeyed! They started to chase after them! Even their own parents were under Mad Mod's spell!

Adam and Emma started to dart down the corridor as fast as they could.

"This is...insane…" panted Adam Wood as they continued running down the corridor.

"Woah-!" exclaimed Emma P. Perr as Mr. Wonka tried to hit her with his gold-topped cane but she ducked just in time.

"Here!" exclaimed Adam Wood, as he pointed to a door that said: "THE EASTER-EGG ROOM".

They opened it. The Easter Egg Room was filled with life-size chocolate eggs, chocolate men statues, chocolate women statues, and even life-size chocolate elephants with a chocolate driver sitting on its back, white chocolate polar bears, life-size chocolate giraffes, shaggy buffalos, and more.

The hypnotized group ran inside as well, with Mad Mod following shortly behind. They looked around, but couldn't find them. They exited the room, and as soon as they did, Adam and Emma gasped a sigh of relief. They had quickly covered themselves in chocolate and hid in the chocolate boys and girls section.

"Whew!" Emma said, extremely relieved. "That was close!"

"Yeah," responded Adam, still trying to catch his breath. "Too...close."

They walked back into the corridor and walked down it.

"We've got to do _something_ to stop Mad Mod!" cried Adam Wood.

"I know," Emma P. Perr replied. "But what?"

"I don't know," Adam Wood replied. "Yet."

"Wait!" Emma P. Perr realized. "It's the cane! Mad Mod even told us that his cane controls whatever he wants to! We've got to take it away from him!"

"What a great idea!" Adam exclaimed happily, patting his girlfriend on the back.

He suddenly realized something.

"But how do we do it?" Adam asked his girlfriend.

"Unfortunately," Emma said, "I don't know right now, but maybe a little walk around the factory will help us think better."

"Agreed," Adam responded as the two of them walked down the corridor that they were in.

"Hey!" said Emma P. Perr. "Look at all of these neat rooms!" She kept pointing at doors surrounding them. "I wish we could visit them with the others, though."

"VOLCANOES FOR TOASTING MARSHMALLOWS," was what one door said.

"It wouldn't hurt to visit _one_ room to help us think, right?" Emma said out loud.

"I don't think so," Adam responded.

He opened the door, and the two of them felt like they were instantly transported back to prehistoric times. The walls of the room were scarlet red, and Oompa-Loompas were using cranes to lift gigantic marshmallows over what looked like a volcano. Also spread throughout the room were things that looked like prehistoric palm trees.

"This is amazing…" Emma said out loud.

"Agreed," Adam responded.

Suddenly, a rumbling sound was heard throughout the room.

"The volcano's going to erupt!" exclaimed Emma.

"Yeah!" cried Adam.

Everyone watched as red, raspberry-flavored icing came out of the volcano, where it was guided by heat-proof glass, where it went into a hole leading to a room that was next door to where they were. There was also, fortunately for them, a door next to that hole, and so, they went through it. It was labelled: "LAVA LICORICE".

In that room, everyone could see the raspberry lava flowing into a machine. They could see a dryer that was slightly hardening the lava, then after it was slightly hardened, they saw knives chopping it up into thin strips.

"Wow!" Emma exclaimed. "Who knew that his Lava Licorice was made from real lava...well, edible lava to be exact."

"That's actually really neat," Adam remarked.

"I agree," said a voice coming from behind them. "Hocus pocus!"

 **Author's note: Wow! Another cliffhanger?! Be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter to see who the mysterious voice belongs to. :) As the old jingle goes, "Cliffhanger, hanging from a cliff! And that's why he's called Cliffhanger!"**

 **(If anyone got/gets that reference without looking it up, then you get a free Wonka Bar! :D You remember the show's name? :) )**

 **As I said, be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone, and if you want, you can leave criticism/suggestions/etc. in the reviews section! And yes, that includes my characters as well, you can do that too. :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	55. A Bunch of Mumbo Jumbo

**Chapter 53: A Bunch of Mumbo Jumbo**

 **Author's note: The mysterious voice reveal is finally revealed in this chapter! I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. By the way, in case you're curious, I'm planning for Elmer Slugworth to get eliminated in about two or three chapters. :)**

 **IcedTeaCinnaBons, you are correct! :D**

 **Matt, I'm glad that you enjoyed my take on the Lava Licorice room, and I also hope that you'll enjoy this chapter as well. :D**

 **Charlie Bucket, yes, I know. :)**

 **Willy Wonka, I have actually never had a single Big Mac or Whopper in my entire life. :O**

 **A little challenge: Let's see if you all can find the Pokémon and Batman 1966 references in this chapter. :)**

 **(Credits: Matt allowed me to use his bullet train from "Next in Line". Mad Mod and Mumbo Jumbo, along with "Master of Your Fate", belong to DC Comics. The song was written by Andy Sturner.)**

 **Now, it's on with the story, everyone! :D**

Adam and Emma turned around, and they saw a man with white hair, a black top hat, a magician's suit, and a face mask, as well as white gloves. He was staring at them with an evil grin on his face.

"Mumbo Jumbo!" exclaimed Adam.

Emma looked at Adam.

"I watch 'Teen Titans' too, you know," he whispered to her, smiling.

"Why, you're right!" Mumbo Jumbo replied.

"Just another projection created by Mad Mod using Slugworth's cane," Emma P. Perr whispered to Adam Wood.

Mumbo Jumbo managed to overhear her.

"Me?! A _projection_?!" Mumbo said, disgusted. "Nonsense!"

The two of them paused in shock.

"Why are you here?!" exclaimed Adam Wood.

"I _was_ hired to do a magician's act here," Mumbo smirked evilly. "Poor Willy should have done more information on me before letting me here. But now, it seems like I'll be making more than rabbits disappear."

He pointed his magic wand at Adam and Emma.

"Abracadabra!" Mumbo Jumbo said loudly.

The two of them managed to jump out of the way of the magic wand's power.

"Alakazam!" he said again, missing them once more.

"Rrrrr!" said Mumbo Jumbo, extremely frustrated. "If my wand can't get you, then I'll have to make my wand create something to get you instead!"

Adam and Emma started to run away from him when suddenly, Mumbo noticed a coat pole by one of the room doors.

"Kadabra!" Mumbo yelled.

The magic from the wand hit the coat pole, and caused it to come alive!

"We must run faster!" Adam panicked.

"I know!" Emma responded, just as frightened as he was. "I know!"

They continued running down the corridor as the sentient coat pole and Mumbo chased after them.

At the end of the corridor, there was a door that said: "WONKA BULLET TRAIN-ENTRANCE". They quickly ran into it.

"There 'ey are!" another voice yelled.

It was Mad Mod, and his hypnotised group!

"Let's get 'em, gov'nors!" Mad Mod commanded.

"Yes, King Moddie," the group murmured, obeying Mad Mod's orders.

"Hurry!" Emma exclaimed. "Into the train, and fast!"

They continued running, faster and faster. The train's doors opened automatically, and they quickly went inside. The train began to pull out of the station and pick up speed.

"Whew!" said Adam, breathing a sigh of relief. "We're safe now!"

"Hocus Pocus!" they heard a voice say, chuckling. "Look who's here!"

It was Mumbo Jumbo, and he used his magic to transport himself on the train! Suddenly, they heard banging noises coming from the top of the train. It was Mad Mod and the rest of the group! They somehow managed to climb on top of the train, and Mad Mod was starting to dent the train car that he was in with his cane.

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

Mumbo completely ignored the banging noises and continued staring at Adam and Emma.

"I still think that he's a projection," Adam whispered. "Even if he denies it."

"Me too," said Emma. "We'll defeat you, Mumbo!"

"Hahaha!" laughed Mumbo Jumbo. "You think that you can defeat _me_ , kiddies?! You've got a lot to learn! You're under _my_ power now! Five, Six, Seven, Eight!" He started to break out into song.

" _Don't bother trying to run away, you're in my control.  
No way for you to fuss and fight!  
You're under my power-you can't run away- so, lucky you,  
You will be in my show tonight!_

 _You think you can defeat me - oh, how very droll!  
Well, there is one thing you should know:  
I am the one with magic powers around here,  
I am the one who runs the show!_

 _I am the master of ceremonies,  
So let me set you straight:  
With just a wave of my magic wand, I'm...  
Master of your fate!_

 _With just some hocus-pocus and sleight of hand,  
You all are under my command!  
Watch as I trap them, put them into cages,  
Then keep them all apart!  
Places, everybody - the show's about to start!_

 _I am the master of ceremonies,  
So let me set you straight:  
With just a wave of my magic wand, I'm...  
Master of your fate!  
(Master of your fate!)  
Master of your fate!  
(Master of your fate!)_

 _Now for the greatest grand finale,  
And the reason why I'm here:  
Tonight, I will make you...  
Disappear...forever!_"

"NO!" Adam snapped at Mumbo Jumbo. "You can't do that!"

"Yeah, like I'll listen to a little kiddie about what to do and what not to do!" Mumbo yelled.

"Abra-whoops!" Mumbo began, but he tripped, and the magic wand's power hit the ceiling, and it disappeared! Mad Mod and rest of the group instantly fell down into the train, and Mad Mod himself landed on top of Mumbo. He got off of him like nothing happened.

"It's time to 'ake 'are of you duckies!" Mad Mod laughed, pointing his cane at them.

Mumbo suddenly got up, put his hat back on his head, and grabbed Mad Mod's arm.

"But I want to take care of them!" Mumbo argued.

"No!" Mad Mod exclaimed. "That's _my_ job!"

"I'm going to take care of them!" Mumbo argued again.

"Wait!" said Mad Mod suddenly. "How about...we _both_ take care of them?"

Mumbo smirked.

"What a great idea, my good man!" Mumbo chuckled. "Wak wak wak!"

"Huh?" said Mad Mod.

"Sorry, my throat was a bit covered up," Mumbo replied.

"Let's get them...now!" Mad Mod announced as he, Mumbo, and the rest of the hypnotized group walked slowly towards them.

"Must...destroy…" said the hypnotized Mr. Wonka.

"Good...bye…" said the hypnotized Veruca Perr and Oleg Perr together.

Everyone began creeping closer and closer towards the two helpless kids.

"We're doomed!" yelled Emma as loud as she could.

 **Author's note: Oh, my! Adam and Emma are in trouble** ** _again_** **?! Will they escape these two evil villains? Is Mumbo Jumbo** ** _really_** **a projection? Only I know! Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone! :)**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**

 **(P.S. Please forgive me for the corny pun in the chapter title. XD)**


	56. The Plan

**Chapter 54: The Plan**

 **Author's note: Hooray! The next chapter is published! Enjoy, everyone! :D**

 **Guest, that's an interesting idea! It would be a nice time to insert "Next in Line" references in it as well, considering something like it was in that story. :)**

 **Guest 2, the tour will resume in about 1-2 chapters, but it depends on what ideas I come up with while writing the next one. :)**

 **Matt, Oh, my! I absolutely** ** _love_** **that movie! :D I went to see it with my family at the movie theater this year, and without spoiling anything for others, like Matt said, I would REALLY recommend it! :)**

 **Willy Wonka, I'll check it out. :)**

 **Guest 3, wow! What a wonderful idea! I'll see if I can find a place for it in a future chapter. :D**

 **IcedTeaCinnaBons, I hope so, too! :O**

 **(Credits: Mad Mod, Mumbo Jumbo, and the song "Mad Mod World" belongs to the people who created the Teen Titans TV show. Tyler Smith, Yuna Sayuki, etc. [you know who I'm talking about by now, or at least I hope you do :) ] belong to mattTheWriter072.)**

 **Guest 4, you can purchase archive scripts by using the official Roald Dahl website, , and going to the Archive section. There should be a link on the page that leads you to an online version of Dahl's archive, where you can view descriptions of items before deciding to purchase them. The scripts come in PDF format, and their transcripts come in Google Docs format. If you need more info, you can contact the Archive's assistant at tilly . She's a really nice, helpful assistant. :D If you don't live in the UK, you will need to make an overseas call. The same method that I purchased these scripts by should work for you as well. :)**

 **Announcement: Either tomorrow or this evening, Matt will be coming out with a story called "Secrets from the Vault", where he will share cut ideas, Golden Ticket winners, etc. from his fanfic, titled, "Next in Line". Be sure to check it out when he releases the first chapter. It would really mean the world to him if you did. :D**

 **Now, on with the story everyone! :)**

Suddenly, an idea came into Emma's head. She turned to Adam and whispered, "When I give the signal, move."

"Move?" Adam whispered in disbelief. "What?! But we're trapped! There's nowhere to go!"

"Just do it," Emma said firmly.

The group came closer and closer to them…

"Hocus pocus!" Mumbo Jumbo yelled, pointing his wand at them. At the same time, Mad Mod fired a red beam from his cane.

"Now!" Emma yelled, and as soon as she said that, they jumped out of the way of the beams, causing the train's back wall to fall off.

"Jump!" yelled Emma as the group came closer and closer to them.

"What?!" cried Adam once more.

"You have to jump!" Emma exclaimed as she jumped down from the extremely fast train car, causing her to roll around on the tracks before coming to a stop. "Now!"

Adam nervously jumped down from the train and rolled around, just like Emma did. They helped each other up.

"Noooo!" Mad Mod said angrily as the train zoomed extremely fast away from them, and becoming out of sight in a matter of seconds.

Once they got up, they were surprised to find out that the most major injuries that they received were extremely large scratches on their bodies. They climbed back on to the train's platform.

"Whew!" said Adam, breathing a sigh of relief. "We're safe!"

"Not for long," Emma reminded her boyfriend. "If we want to stop Mad Mod and Mumbo Jumbo, we must come up with a plan _right now_."

"Agreed," Adam responded. "But how?"

"Well, we do know that Mad Mod's cane and Mumbo's gear are the sources of each of their powers," Emma responded. "Mumbo may be a projection, but we don't want to take that chance- if he's not."

Adam shivered at the thought.

"We've _got_ to come up with _something_!" he cried.

Emma snapped her fingers and smiled.

"I've got it!" she said happily.

"Huh?" said Adam curiously.

"Listen…" she said in a soft voice.

She then proceeded to whisper in Adam's ear. When she was done explaining the plan, his face lit up with pleasure.

"That's _genius_!" Adam exclaimed happily.

"Thank you," Emma smiled, holding her head up high with a beaming smile and putting her hands on her hips. "Now, let's get started!"

"I can't wait!" Adam said happily.

* * *

The two of them managed to make their way back to the Chocolate Room.

"Oh...no," said Adam as loud as he could. "We're just...two defenseless...kids...in the middle of this...room! Feel free to...get us!"

"Yeah!" Emma exclaimed.

Suddenly, they felt the presence of someone standing behind them. It was Mad Mod, Mumbo Jumbo, and his group.

"'Ello, my duckies!" Mad Mod beamed.

"Oh...no," said Adam sarcastically. "It's…Mad Mod! Whatever shall we do?"

"How about...come with us!" Mad Mod exclaimed, trying to grab the two of them with his hands.

He missed, causing himself to get off balance and fall on the ground. He got back up.

"I've been watching you children misbe'ave, and I _hate_ misbe'aving children!" Mad Mod yelled.

"Come with us," said the hypnotised Tyler Smith. "Join me, and Mad Mod, and Mumbo, in conquering the world."

"But what about your pranks?" Emma said, shocked.

A strange thing took place in the hypnotised Tyler.

"P-pranks?" he asked.

"He's fighting it!" Adam whispered to Emma. "Keep it up, darling!"

"You bet," Emma smiled.

She turned back to the fighting Tyler.

"You know, those smoke bombs, and you remember when you made Miss Trunchbull get spots all over her face because of the Spotty Powder?" Emma asked.

"Smoke...bombs…!" Tyler muttered, trying to regain control of his mind. "Spotty...Powder…! Miss...Trunchbull…!"

"What are you doing?!" Mumbo Jumbo exclaimed. "Get the naughty kiddies!"

"Pr-anks...P-p-pow-owder…!" Tyler exclaimed, muttering even louder.

"Get them, you little snot!" Mad Mod yelled.

"N-yes..n-n..no!" Tyler Smith yelled, coming to his senses. "Never!"

"No!" yelled Mumbo.

"He's managed to break free of my Hypno-Screen!" Mad Mod exclaimed.

"W-what's going on?" Tyler Smith asked, dazed.

"We'll explain it later," said Emma P. Perr. "For now, let's skedaddle out of here!"

She and Adam pointed at the remaining hypnotised members of the group, who were starting to run after them.

"Let's take the pink sugar boat again!" Adam suggested, running for his life with Emma and Tyler.

"Great idea!" Emma said to him as the boat pulled up to the shore, and the three of them went inside it.

Just as the group was about to grab them, the boat pulled away from the shore.

"No!" Mumbo exclaimed.

"Let's swim, then!" Mad Mod yelled.

"Yes, King Moddie," the group murmured, obeying Mad Mod's orders.

The group jumped into the river, and so did Mad Mod and Mumbo. Fortunately for Adam, Emma, and Tyler, one group member didn't get very far. This person was Mr. Bucket. He jumped into the river and tried to swim after the boat, but a few seconds after he did so, he got caught into a whirlpool that was created by one of the pipes dangling down.

"No!" Mad Mod exclaimed as he watched Mr. Bucket go up the pipe.

He calmed down.

"I'll get you two!" Mad Mod yelled angrily, angry that he lost a member of his army.

As the boat approached the pipe, one of the Oompa-Loompas across the riverbank looked at the chase going on and said, "Why don't we do a chase song?"

"That's a great idea!" applauded a female Oompa-Loompa. "Just like in the cartoons!"

"Exactly!" beamed the male Oompa-Loompa.

Another male Oompa-Loompa was holding a piece of paper.

"Let's see…" he murmured. "We have…"

The paper said the following:

"CHASE SONG LIST

 _K2G_ , BY PUFFY AMIYUMI

 _FOURTH OF JULY PARADE_ , BY ANDY STURNER

 _FOREVER MINE_ , BY B.E.R.

 _RISE UP_ , BY B.E.R.

 _NIGHT BEGINS TO SHINE_ , BY VARIOUS ARTISTS: CEELO GREEN, B.E.R, FALL OUT BOY, AND PUFFY AMIYUMI, AND THE DRAGON'S REMIX

 _MAD MOD'S WORLD_ , COMPOSED FOR THE TEEN TITANS TV SHOW

 _GIMME_ _CHOCOLATE_ , BY BABYMETAL

 _MAD MOD WORLD,_ BY HYNDEN WALCH"

"Let's save Babymetal's song until everything is taken care of," suggested the female Oompa-Loompa. "You know, because it's a Japanese song, and we wouldn't want the 'real' Yuna to miss out now, wouldn't we?"

"Right," said the male Oompa-Loompa holding the paper. "Let's do _Mad Mod World_. The one with the lyrics, not the instrumental one. The one without the possessive."

"Okay," the rest of the Oompa-Loompas said eagerly as they began to beat up and down on their tiny drums while singing.

" _Your engine is running out, you're thinking you might just forfeit.  
In spite of the rocket fuel, you're never gonna leave this orbit.  
Ooooh you better believe,_

 _Nothing in life is free,_

 _Some things are never what they seem._

 _Come and step inside my mad mad mad mad world_

 _(Mad mad mad mad world), strange and amazing- it'll drive you crazy._

 _Mad mad mad mad world, mad mad mad mad world._

 _You shimmer in Summerland,_

 _Outside from all the weekly motions,_

 _Your lifeboat is meaningless,_

 _Your body's gonna fall in the ocean._

 _Ooooh you better believe,_

 _Nothing in life is free,_

 _Some things are never what they seem._

 _Come and step inside my mad mad mad mad world_

 _(Mad mad mad mad world), strange and amazing- it'll drive you crazy._

 _Mad mad mad mad world, mad mad mad mad world._

 _Mad mad mad mad world, mad mad mad mad world._

 _Mad mad mad mad world, mad mad mad mad world._

 _Mad mad mad mad world, mad mad mad mad world._

 _Mad mad mad mad world. Strange and amazing..._

 _It'll drive you insane._ "

Coincidentally, the boat stopped in front of the Inventing Room, but with a difference. The door wouldn't open!

"Don't worry," said Emma. "My plan should be in ready any second now...at least, I hope it should…"

 **Author's note: Don't worry, everything will go back to normal in about a chapter or two. :) Stay tuned, everyone! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	57. Drew to the Rescue

**Chapter 55: Drew to the Rescue**

 **Author's note: Hooray! The next chapter of my fanfic is published! I hope that you'll enjoy it. :)**

 **I'd like to tell you all that this chapter was made to promote Matt's new story, "Next in Line: Secrets from the Vault", in which he reveals unused Ticket winners, revised/scrapped events, and even scrapped/changed Oompa-Loompa poems. Be sure to check it out when you have time, and if you like it, be sure to leave a favorite and/or a follow, maybe even a review if you wish to do so. :)**

 **Now, it's time to respond to reviews! :)**

 **IcedTeaCinnaBons, yes, they are real songs. :D**

 **Matt, I love the coincidence about how I included a heavy-metal chase song in the last chapter with me knowing full well that you like that genre. :) I hope that you enjoyed** ** _Mad Mod World_** **, and Babymetal's song will appear soon. Also, I like to thank you for letting me use Drew, I really appreciate it! :D**

 **Babymetalfan1, yup, the song'll appear soon. :)**

 **(Credits: Aside from the usual ones that I've been saying for the past few chapters, I'd also like to say that Drew Hyde belongs to Matt, and was not created by me. Extreme Ghostbusters does not belong to me, either.)**

 **Now, on with the story, everyone! :)**

The hypnotised group was creeping closer and closer to the three helpless kids…

"Now this'll teach you lot a lesson!" Mad Mod yelled evilly, pointing his cane at them once more.

"Oh no," murmured Emma. "I'd never actually intended _this_ to happen. I was hoping to grab his cane out of his hand by now, but…"

"But what?" shook Tyler Smith, more afraid than ever.

"But now, my plan has backfired," said Emma.

"Oh, this is just _great_ , you good-for-nothing goon!" Tyler cried.

Adam and Emma looked at him with stern looks on their faces.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away," Tyler said, embarrassed.

"It's okay," Emma said. "Cause no matter what, it doesn't look like we'll make it out alive anymore!"

Adam and Tyler gulped.

"Hyyyyahhh!" said a sudden voice, as a hockey puck flew in the air, hitting Mad Mod in the face.

"'Ey! Oi!" said Mad Mod angrily, looking in the direction of the voice. "No throwing things while teacher is talking!"

"But you weren't talking," the mysterious voice said as everyone stared at the direction of it.

"Drew Hyde!" Adam and Emma said thankfully. "How'd you get here?"

The boy that they were staring at had a red sports jersey on. The boy was also slightly muscular, like Phineas Troutbeck. He was wearing a jersey with the number 21 on it, and it had the name "HYDE" on the back of it in large letters. He was also Adam's and Emma's idol. He was an ice hockey player (the best in his entire neighborhood, as a matter of fact), and they visited every one of his games. They had pictures of him, along with autographs, and even Drew Hyde bobbleheads! However, at times, Drew could also become overly obsessed with fame, which made him quite a hard person to talk to, especially after a recently finished game.

"Long story," smirked Drew with a mischievous grin on his face. "But right now, it looks like I'll be kicking British villain butt!"

"Ha!" laughed Tyler Smith. "You're a fan of 'Extreme Ghostbusters' as well?"

"You bet!" beamed Drew as he took another puck out of a backpack that he was carrying.

 _WOOSH!_

Mad Mod managed to dodge the puck, and so did Mumbo.

"Abracadabra!" Mumbo yelled with his wand, but missing.

 _WOOSH!_

Another puck flew. Again, they dodged it. Mad Mod and Mumbo, in response, started to charge at Drew. Mad Mod had his cane above his head, and he was about to hit him, but, just at the right time, Drew took out a third hockey puck from his backpack and swung it at the two villains.

"NOOOOOO!" Mad Mod yelled at Drew.

The puck managed to hit the cane, breaking it clean in half!

"Er-he, 'ello gov'nor!" Mad Mod said nervously, but a few seconds later, he started to become distorted, and then, he disappeared! The two pieces of the cane bounced on the ground a few times, then laid there, broken. However, to everyone's surprise, Mumbo _didn't_ disappear! He _wasn't_ a projection!

"I told you that I wasn't a projection, kiddies, but you wouldn't listen!" Mumbo said with an evil grin on his face. "Now, watch as you- disappear! Huh?"

He looked behind him. With the cane destroyed, everyone was free from being hypnotised!

"Uh-oh," said Mumbo Jumbo, backing away nervously. "Can...can we make a deal?"

"No," said Antonio Ricci sternly, no longer hypnotised.

"Eh-hehehe," said Mumbo, more nervous than ever.

"Pretty please?" begged Mumbo.

"Nope," said Mr. Bucket.

"Drew, now!" Adam called in Drew's direction.

 _WOOSH!_

A hockey puck flew in the air, breaking Mumbo's wand into two pieces as well!

"You horrible little-!" began Mumbo, but he stopped his sentence when a white flash of light was seen. When it cleared, instead of he disappearing like Mad Mod did, everyone saw that he was turned back into his regular human form- a wrinkled, old man.

Everyone surrounded him.

"You're going to jail!" yelled Jenna Adams.

"Yeah!" added Yuna Sayuki.

Everyone grabbed him by his arms. They managed to get the Inventing Room's door open, and they eventually made it outside the factory. _However_ , instead of reporting him to the police like they said they would, they threw him into the trash bin with Fickelgruber and Miss Trunchbull. They had just managed to become conscious again when the group went outside.

"No, no, no!" begged Mr. Fickelgruber.

"Ahhh, noooo!" screamed Miss Trunchbull as Mumbo landed on her face and not Mr. Fickelgruber's.

"You...petulant...pinhead…!" said Miss Trunchbull angrily as the three of them fainted in the trash bin.

"Now!" announced Mr. Wonka. "Now that that's taken care of, let's find sneaky old Slugworth and awful Anthony, shall we? By the way, would you like to join us, Drew?"

"Sure!" beamed Drew Hyde happily. "But any of you wouldn't have happened to record my rescuing moment, would you? I bet that if I posted it on social media, it would go absolutely _viral_ , especially on Facebook, YouTube, and Twitter! It could get hundreds, thousands, maybe even _millions_ of views!"

"What a great idea!" responded Charlotte Grimm happily.

Everyone stared at them.

"Hehehe," Drew Hyde chuckled nervously. "But, of course, I'm always happy to help!"

"It's just as I thought!" smiled Mr. Wonka happily. "Now, let's go!"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered happily.

 **Author's note: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! What do you think that Slugworth's demise will be like? If you want, feel free to say so in your reviews! Once again, Matt, thanks so much for letting me use Drew and the rest of your "Next in Line" cast. I hope that I got Drew's personality right. What do you think? :)**

 **Be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	58. Spying, Stealing, and Sayonara

**Chapter 56: Spying, Stealing, and Sayonara**

 **Author's note: Whoopee! I'm happy to say that this fanfic is finally updated today! I hope that you'll enjoy this extra-long chapter! :D**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, thanks SO much for your reviews! I appreciate every single one of them! :D I'm so happy that you think I portrayed Drew correctly! Now, of course, Kitsune will appear next, as well as Kokatsu. :)**

 **As for whether Elmer will be eliminated in this chapter, you'll find out in this chapter. :) Miss Trunchbull will attempt to get revenge later on, by the way. :O**

 **Matt, I'm so happy that you think that I portrayed Drew correctly. Now, Kitsune will appear in this chapter. :D**

 **Guest, I fixed it. Thanks for pointing that out! :)**

 **IcedTeaCinnaBons, thanks for the compliment, and happy listening! :)**

 **Madison Pottle, as MysteriousMaker1185 pointed out to me, you're wrong about being naked. You were wearing a dress during your interview. :)**

 **(Credits: Some parts of the Oompa-Loompa song in this chapter were created by me, but most of it was created by MysteriousMaker1185. If you like the lyrics, thank him, not me! :D Kitsune belongs to Matt. Kokatsu belongs to MysteriousMaker1185, as well as Anthony. Henry Pheal belongs to me. Pure Imagination belongs to Leslie Bricusse and Anthony Newley. Additional ideas in this chapter were contributed by MysteriousMaker1185.)**

 **Now, it's time for this** ** _extremely_** **long chapter to begin! :D**

"Of course, we'll have to take the pink sugar boat to find them," said Charlie Bucket. "It'll be the fastest way."

"But what about the slide?" asked Antonio Ricci. "Wouldn't that be the fastest way?"

"Why, of course, my dear boy!" Mr. Wonka exclaimed happily. "I'd clean forgotten! Onwards!"

"Not so fast, old man," said a girl's voice coming from behind them.

Yuna Sayuki instantly recognized her.

"Kitsune Kobayashi?!" exclaimed Yuna.

"What?" asked Tyler Smith curiously. "Kitty son Koo-bay-yoshi?"

"It's Kee-tsa-nay," said Kitsune, frustrated.

"Cat sand-dune-oh-keys?" asked Madison Pottle.

"It's _Kee-tsa-nay_ ," said Kitsune, getting even angrier.

"No, wait!" exclaimed Emma P. Perr suddenly. "That's not even _close_ to how you pronounce her name!"

"Thank you!" said Kitsune, relieved.

"It _must_ be pronounced like, 'Kittens on a beach'!" said Emma proudly.

"Nice one!" Adam Wood laughed, slapping his girlfriend on the back playfully.

"Thanks!" smirked Emma P. Perr.

"You're hilarious," smiled Yuna Sayuki.

"Thanks," responded Emma.

"IT'S KEE! TSA! NAY!" yelled Kitsune angrily. "NOW, IS ANYBODY EVEN THE SLIGHTEST BIT CURIOUS AS TO WHY I'M EVEN HERE?!"

"Nope," responded Daniel Sparkman.

"To be honest, it's literally been happening to us all day," responded Adam Wood.

"Uh-huh," responded Mindy Bell. "I can agree with that."

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT NOBODY IS EVEN THE SLIGHTEST BIT CURIOUS AS TO WHY I JUST RANDOMLY APPEARED IN THIS GIANT, FAMOUS BUILDING WITH NO EXPLANATION WHATSOEVER!?" barked Kitsune to the group.

"Yup, pretty much," responded Bertie Wood.

"That I have to agree with," said Ryan Kline.

"Uh-huh," said Phineas Troutbeck.

"Ugh!" responded Kitsune. "Uncle Slugworth will seriously hurt me if I don't find some more recipes soon!"

Everyone stared at Kitsune.

"Oops!" said Kitsune nervously. "I've got to go! Sayonara!"

Suddenly, everyone saw two more kids appear randomly out of the shadows.

"Cousin Henry Pheal?!" exclaimed Yuna Sayuki, extremely scared. "Cousin Kokatsu?!"

"Wait for us!" they exclaimed together, running after Kitsune.

Kitsune suddenly stopped, and stared back at Phineas Troutbeck.

"Hey, big boy," said Kitsune to Phineas. "Would you like to come with us?"

"Who, me?" asked Phineas Troutbeck curiously, pointing to himself.

"Yes, you," responded Kitsune. "As soon as I heard that you stole that wimp Alexis Williams' Ticket on your interview on TV, I knew that you could possibly be some help to us. You want to help us?"

"Alexis is not a wimp!" Phineas shouted suddenly. "And I've given up the bully lifestyle! I'm reformed! Now, beat it! I want nothing to do with you!"

"Suit yourself," smirked Kitsune.

Phineas winked his eyes because he got distracted, and when he opened them, they were gone.

"Why do you have so many relatives focused on theft?" Drew Hyde asked Yuna Sayuki.

Yuna sighed.

"Let's just say that… I'm the odd one out," sighed Yuna Sayuki sadly. "My mother and father even wanted me to become a professional burglar, but I refused. Kitsune, my bigger sister, accepted, however. Once I told them that I didn't want to rob people, they… they kicked me out of their house, and they said that they wouldn't allow me back in until I agreed to participate in thefts. Rather than thefts, I want to give. I want to give to the poor. I want to give to anyone. I want to be a nice person, but sometimes, admittedly, I can get a little too concerned about my appearance and things like that. I'm trying to overcome it. I'm just glad that I'm allowed to stay on this tour, because, now, I have nothing. I-I used to live in Tokyo, Japan, and I worked _so_ hard to learn English, and eventually, I saved up enough money to fly over here. That was all the money that I had. Just...me. I have no friends, no home, no money, no nothing. I'm sorry for telling this to all of you, please forgive me. I'm sorry."

She kneeled on the ground, with her head in her hands, and she started to cry. Immediately, she was surrounded with sympathy and support.

"Why, you're surrounded by all the friends that you could possibly want!" Charlie Bucket smiled.

"But, of course!" nodded Grandpa George.

"Quite right," nodded Drew Hyde.

"You can count on us!" smiled Mr. Bucket, and the rest of the group agreed with him.

"Yeah!" they all shouted together happily.

"Don't worry!" smiled Mr. Wonka. "Over here, you're surrounded only by pure imagination! Now, everyone! Hold your breath. Make a wish, and count to three."

He went down the slide, and immediately after he said this, he started to sing.

" _Come with me,  
And you'll be  
In a world of pure imagination._

 _Take a look,  
And you'll see  
Into your imagination.  
We'll begin,  
With a spin,  
Traveling in_

 _The world of my creation._

 _What we'll see  
Will defy  
Explanation._

 _If you want to view paradise,  
Simply look around and view it.  
Anything you want to, do it.  
Want to change the world?  
There's nothing to it._

 _There is no  
Life I know  
To compare with pure imagination.  
Living there,  
You'll be free  
If you truly wish to be!_

 _If you want to see magic lands,  
Close your eyes and you will see one.  
Want to be a dreamer, be one.  
Anytime you please and please save me one._

 _Come with me,  
And you'll be  
In a world of pure imagination.  
Take a look,  
And you'll see  
Into your imagination._

 _There is no  
Place to go  
To compare with your imagination.  
So go there  
To be free  
If you truly wish to be._

 _Living there,  
You'll be free  
If you truly wish to be._"

By the time that he was done singing, Yuna was crying tears of joy. As soon as the slide was over, she immediately ran over and hugged Mr. Wonka.

Oh, thank you!" Yuna cried, still hugging the famous chocolatier. "Thank you all _so_ much!"

"I should be the one thanking you," Antonio smiled. "You helped stop Miss Trunchbull back in the Candy Corn Maze, remember?"

"I remember," blushed Yuna Sayuki, walking over to Antonio and grabbing his hand lovingly. "I was just doing my job."

"There!" a voice suddenly exclaimed. "There they are!"

It was Kokatsu! Anthony, Henry, and Kitsune were by her, as well as Elmer Slugworth himself. Elmer was holding an absolutely gigantic pile of recipes in his hands, as well as some of the actual candies themselves.

"Yipes!" exclaimed Elmer Slugworth suddenly. "Those twerps! They're back!"

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" said Kitsune firmly.

"Let's get out of here!" Henry Pheal shouted, who was also, at the present time, holding a recipe in his hand as well.

"Agreed!" said Elmer urgently. "Let's go!"

"I just remembered!" panted Emma P. Perr as the group chased the five spies down the corridor. "She must be the same Kokatsu from the Charlotte Russe story!"

"Wow!" Adam responded. "I never thought about that! I bet that Charlotte must be furious with Kokatsu right now!"

"Yeah!" responded Marvin Trout.

"Agreed!" responded Adam Wood.

"Huh?" responded Charlotte Grimm. "What are you saying about me?"

"We were talking about Charlotte _Russe_ , not Charlotte _Grimm_ ," responded Emma P. Perr.

"Oh," responded Charlotte Grimm. "I'm sorry. Woah, woah! Charlotte Russe?! And Alberto?! _Kokatsu_?!"

"Yup, that's here," responded Madison Pottle.

"That's _insane_!" cried Charlotte Grimm. "They must be stopped!"

"Yeah," responded Madison Pottle. "Hey, I have an idea! Weeee!"

Madison started _bouncing_ in the air towards Elmer Slugworth.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Elmer Slugworth as she hit him, causing the recipes and candies to fly all over the air.

Henry, Kokatsu, Anthony, and Kitsune were about to pick them up when Elmer intervened.

"Leave them!" Mr. Slugworth ordered. "They're almost by us! At least I still have this Everlasting Gobstopper!"

"Right!" the four kids said together, running to catch up with their relative.

Mr. Wonka flicked his fingers while they were running, and almost immediately, an entire group of Oompa-Loompas came and started to pick up the recipes and candy.

"Good!"" said Grandpa Joe happily. "Now that that's taken care of, we just have five more naughty 'uns to take care of!"

"Right!" said Charlie Bucket. "Now, let's go!"

* * *

The group continued running down the corridor.

"Let's hide in here!" Anthony Slugworth said, pointing to a door.

It said, "THE NUT ROOM". The door was coincidentally unlocked. Elmer Slugworth ran into the room without his relatives.

"Grandpa Slugworth!" shouted Anthony. "Come back!"

"It's not safe in there!" shouted Kokatsu Russe. "Come back!"

"Come back!" shouted Henry Pheal.

"Come back!" shouted Kitsune.

Elmer Slugworth didn't listen to any of them.

"You're right about it not being safe in there," Mr. Wonka said, standing behind the four spy kids.

"Ahh!" shouted Henry Pheal. "Here's here!"

" _They're_ here!" shouted Kokatsu Russe.

"What's going to happen to Mr. Slugworth?!" shouted Kitsune angrily at Mr. Wonka.

"Just watch," responded Mr. Wonka, pressing a button by the Nut Room's door.

Right after he did this, a platform started to come out by the door, and everyone went on it. It started to go up high in the air, just like an elevator, then it stopped. A railing came up at the end of it to prevent anyone from falling off of it.

"Now look," said Mr. Wonka, pointing at Elmer Slugworth.

As soon as Mr. Slugworth entered the room, one hundred squirrels leapt off of their stools and went after the horrible chocolate maker.

"No!" cried Elmer Slugworth.

All of the squirrels ran toward Elmer Slugworth. A bunch of them grabbed his legs.

"No!" Mr. Slugworth cried again. "Get away from me, y-you dirty rodents!"

He fell over, with the Everlasting Gobstopper flying out of his hand. It flew in the air, and landed on the platform. Jenna Adams grabbed it.

"Yes!" cried Jenna Adams. "I've got the Everlasting Gobstopper!"

"Good for you, darling!" said Chris Davidson happily, blushing at Jenna.

"Good girl!" said Grandpa Joe happily.

"Now," Mr. Wonka smirked. "Let's watch the fun begin!"

"No!" yelled Kitsune, panicking.

The moment that Elmer Slugworth fell over, the squirrels in the room began to pin his body down. Then, the leader squirrel started tap-tap-tapping his head.

"Ow!" Mr. Slugworth exclaimed. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Everyone in the group, except for Slugworth's relatives, couldn't help but laugh.

"Haha!" laughed Yuna Sayuki. "That's funny!"

"No, it is _not_!" barked Henry Pheal.

"To be honest, so much has happened in such a short period of time that I have no idea about what's going on," said Anthony Slugworth honestly.

"You'll find out soon," smirked Mr. Wonka.

A few seconds after Mr. Wonka said this, the squirrels began to carry Elmer over to the hole in the center of the room.

"No!" gasped Mr. Slugworth. "No, no, no!"

And, as he fell down the chute, Mr. Slugworth could be clearly heard shouting a 'NOOOOOO…!' in defeat.

"Yes!" said Daniel Sparkman happily. "Mr. Slugworth has been defeated by using the power of nut-cracking, nut-sorting squirrels, which goes against all logic- and I like it!"

The squirrels went back on the squirrels, and soon after this, through small holes in the Nut Room, Oompa-Loompas began to appear. The squirrels were not bothered by them, and they continued doing their work. Of course, the Oompa-Loompas began to beat on their tiny drums and sing a song.

This is what they sang:

" _Oompa-Loompa doompa-dee-do,  
We have another puzzle for you.  
Oompa-Loompa doompadee-day,  
Please listen to what we have to say._

 _What do you get from a big greedy man  
Who sits around with an evil plan?  
Your happy life will come to an end,  
And take forever to mend._

"" _Wha... What?_ " said Anthony Slugworth, confused. " _I can't even comprehend-_ "

" _For a painter needs no reason to steal a work of art,  
Yes there's no switch to stop and start the flow,  
A spy who commits treason, just has no soul or heart.  
And closing the factory is simply a brand new low.  
It's simply second nature, to instead dream of something new,  
Then wake on fire and try to sculpt each day,  
It's no blessing, it's a curse! Wait, no strike that, and reverse,  
But Elmer Slugworth wouldn't have it any other way…_"

" _Hey!_ " Mr. Slugworth's four spy relatives shouted together, angrily.

" _A fall and a gesundheit from above,  
For the man without any love.  
Declaring stuff to be "ALL MINE!"  
It's absolutely chilling for the spine.  
His sticky claim to fame,  
Completely tarnished his family's name.  
He isn't blessed,  
He was never the best.  
He shouldn't be a star,  
And he certainly won't go far.  
Here in the bosom of the factory,  
Where we'll gladly throw him out with glee.  
And now that he's all settled in,  
Let the song truly begin!_"

"Well _little midgets, do you have anything to say?_ " asked Anthony.

" _To try to brighten up my day?_ "

Right after he said this, a polka-style song began. Oompa-Loompas were visibly seen dancing on some trees that could be seen.

" _Mug the slug, thar he goes  
Slowly down the place where garbage flows  
If he only listened he would not,  
Be headed for the burning trash pot,  
But he was not a man of good taste,  
Now he is just pure and utter waste.  
Down the chute, he will descend,  
And now we'll have some fun,  
For though his tour is at an end,  
Our joy has just begun!_"

" _I'm done!_ " shouted Anthony, finally getting what was happening. He was beginning to panic.

Next, a classical ballad started to play. A female Oompa-Loompa came in the room with giant fake squirrels following behind her. They were robotic. The Oompa-Loompas got on them and danced around the garbage chute with them.

" _Yes, now he'll join the trash below, so spoiled and so rotten!  
A fish head from a week ago, some gouda long forgotten!  
A bacon rind, some rancid lard,  
A loaf of bread gone stale and hard,  
A rotten nut, a reeky pear,  
A thing the cat left on the stair!_

 _Slugworth, the greedy twit,  
Will now be left to burn bit by bit.  
But never fear! Don't fret!  
Cause no longer will he be a threat!  
Now, he'll hang around, without a gripe,  
At _this _new address- the SEWER PIPE!_ "

" _Ugh, I hate this!_ " exclaimed Anthony Slugworth. " _I really don't get the hype!"_

Once again, the song genre changed. It changed to disco this time, and the Oompa-Loompas caused the giant squirrels to skate around the garbage chute opening.

" _His lips say nothing past his vile lisp,  
His liver and his kidney will be useful when they're burned to a crisp,  
His greedy eyes will be perfect when thrown in the trash,  
His fists are in great condition, because they've always been brash,  
His brain will be perfect when it's completely lit on fire,  
His legs can't move him out of a position so dire,  
And you had better hurry if you want to grab his ear,  
'Cause in fifteen hundred degrees, he is bound to disappear!_"

" _I'VE HAD ENOUGH, OH DEAR!_ " exclaimed Anthony Slugworth suddenly.

The Nut Room then went dark before the room suddenly turned into a rave party. Even the squirrels were dancing, at this point.

" _And sing the story, Elmer's wicked grandson,  
Of what's become of your father's pathetic run._"

Anthony Slugworth said nervously, " _For committing this horrendous crime…_ "

" _He's down the chute for the rest of time,  
He'll dumpster dive 'till he takes a break,  
And find there's nothing left for him to take._"

Anthony began to turn pale. He shouted, " _If only my mother and father were here!_ "

" _If they saw you, then they'd shed a tear.  
For choosing the path against the law,  
That would meet you up with good ol' Jigsaw!_"

Henry Pheal said nervously, " _And is there a way to get him out?_ "

" _Yes sir, but the answer will make you pout,  
He might make it to the exterior trash bin._"

Kokatsu shouted, panicking at the same time, " _Please don't tell me he'll go to jail!"_

 _And when everyone sees him, justice will begin,  
And the answer's yes for that epic fail!_

 _That's all for Elmer Slugworth,  
Because that's all he's worth.  
If he doesn't disappear off the face of the earth,  
He'll go through a brand new rebirth.  
That's all for Elmer Slugworth,  
Because that's all he's worth.  
That's all he's worth!_

""Bravo!" said Mr. Wonka, whistling with two fingers. "Bravo!"

"That was wonderful!" said Drew Hyde, astonished. "Who are those people, anyways?"

"They're Oompa-Loompas," said Alexis Williams. "They're Mr. Wonka's workers."

"Well, they're wonderful!" said Drew Hyde happily.

"Agreed," smiled Adam Wood.

"Ugh," said Anthony and the rest of the Slugworth relatives, looking sick. Then, they fainted, and fell down on to the floor of the platform with a "THUMP!".

 **Author's note: Oh, my! I hope that you all enjoyed this (rather intense) chapter! :O If you want, you can leave your thoughts in the reviews section. :)**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, what did you think about Kokatsu's and Anthony's appearance in this chapter? :)**

 **Matt, what did you think about Kitsune's grand entrance? Did you like it? :)**

 **Now, with that, stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone! :D**

 **Until then.**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	59. The Outburst

**Chapter 57: The Outburst**

 **Author's Note: All right, everyone! I'm happy to say that the next chapter is finally here! Before we get to the actual story, though, it's time to respond to reviews. :)**

 **Matt, thanks for the compliment on the song, but that was almost all MysteriousMaker1185's work and not mine. :) I'm glad that you liked the twist that I put on Yuna, as well as what I did with Kitsune. They'll speak more in this chapter. :D**

 **Guest, that would actually fit Yuna's nationality. I'll see if I can fit it in this story. :)**

 **Guest 2, Matilda, the alternate Matilda, and Miss Honey are there, but they've just been a little... shy. But don't worry, there's dialogue from all 3 of them in this chapter. :)**

 **Anthony S, well, your grandfather is a pretty nasty person, I have to admit that. Don't worry though, you'll recover from fainting in this chapter. :)**

 **Sonny April, yeah, I agree. I actually intended to make Marvin the opposite of Mike Teavee. While Mike used to watch excessive television, Marvin is an excessive book reader. Yup, Alexis is our 'Charlie'. The differences for her that I included was that Alexis' family was slightly richer than Charlie's when she found the Ticket, as well as the death of her father, a reference to the 1971 film. And, of course, Alexis is female while Charlie is male. Regarding Adam Wood, I did search 'Turkish names' on Google, and Adam was one name that came up. Adam's last name, Wood, rhymes with 'Could' and 'should', which are two common words associated with pessimists. As you remember from my PM, this story takes place in the book's universe, which is a concept that I think is hardly ever done, as honestly, most fanfics on this site that are CatCF-related are done from either the 1971 or 2005 film (or both, hehehe, "A Trip to 1971". If any of you have not read that story, I'd REALLY recommend it :) ), which I believe is one thing that makes my story unique. :D Not that the 1971 and 2005-based ones are bad, that's not what I'm saying at all. Yeah, it is pretty sad when Phineas keeps Alexis' Ticket, isn't it? :(**

 **Guest 3, that is a pretty cool suggestion! I'll see what I can do! :)**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, thanks for the advice, as well as the** ** _wonderful_** **(that's honestly an understatement XD) song! :D Following your advice in the PM, I gave a description of what Henry was wearing, so that way, he wouldn't wondering what clothes he was wearing. LOL Henry, Kitsune, and Kokatsu, despite being fainted at the beginning of this chapter, will actually have quite a large role towards the end of the chapter. Thanks for the advice about the character reveals, I'll be sure to keep that in mind. :)**

 **Willy Wonka, they're not naked, and you're not naked. XD LOL I'm pretty sure you know about your bottle green pants, plum velvet vest, grey gloves, and top hat. You know what you're wearing. lol**

 **Yuna Sayuki, I'm** ** _extremely_** **sorry for messing up your name! Please forgive me. I corrected the error. :)**

 **fox's stoat, I actually was thinking about making Slugworth fall in the chocolate river, but to be honest, we've had more than enough accidents in there, huh? xD No, Mr. Bucket is alive, and he's had dialogue throughout the last few chapters. :)**

 **(Credits: Aside from the ones I said last chapter, I'd also like to say that the Goose Room, as well as how it's portrayed in this chapter, belongs to Roald Dahl. The Frank Gorshin Riddler belongs to Frank Gorshin and the people who worked on the 1966 Batman TV show.)**

 **Now, it's on with the story, everyone! :D**

"W-what just happened?" asked Miss Honey, absolutely shocked.

"Uhhh…" began Mr. Wonka. "They must have been...too stressed out..."

He flicked his fingers, and about ten Oompa-Loompas came up by his side.

"Too stressed…" the alternate Matilda started to hyperventilate. "S-statute...faint…"

"If it wouldn't break I'd like to try the statue," the alternate Matilda remembered her saying. "Please may I have a go?"

The statue in question was of a giant naked lady with one hand rested on her hip and the other one raised. Miss Hayes, the alternate Matilda's teacher, had picked it up during a house demolition. The statue was about five-and-a-half feet tall, and it was so heavy that it had to be secured in its base by experts.

The alternate Matilda tried the statue, despite her teacher's (named Miss Hayes) warning. At the end of it all, she fainted, with her face becoming a ghostly white. It was as almost if she was close to death.

Fortunately for her, Miss Hayes managed to warm her up with a blanket and a hot water bottle, which brought her back to consciousness. Unfortunately, though, this traumatizing experience has stuck with Matilda ever since it happened to her.

"Matilda?" the alternate Matilda heard her counterpart's voice saying. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh..." the alternate Matilda groaned, rubbing her forehead and coming back to reality.

"Are you alright?" Miss Honey asked the alternate Matilda.

"Y-yeah," the alternate Matilda said, shaking herself free from her thoughts. "I-I'll be okay."

Right after the alternate Matilda said this, everyone heard Anthony Slugworth starting to move.

"Ugh…" he moaned. "Ugh…"

He looked around at where he was, then he got back on his feet. Once he got up, he immediately faced Mr. Wonka. He had a look of fury on his face.

"How dare you do this!" Anthony exclaimed angrily.

"Do what?" Mr. Wonka asked.

"You know what!" Anthony yelled. "How dare you let my grandpa get sent down the bad nut chute! I'm out of here!"

He pressed a lever down on the platform, and it started going down. Then, it stopped. Everyone got off of the platform and went back in the corridor.

"Now, let's continue with the tour, shall we?" Mr. Wonka asked.

Anthony Slugworth, however, had other plans. He started to run down the corridor in the exact opposite direction that the group was going! When everyone saw Anthony doing this, Charlie Bucket called out, "Anthony! Come back! Anthony!"

"Anthony, please!" called out Grandpa Joe.

"Just try to stop me, you old goat!" Anthony Slugworth called out to Mr. Wonka.

He started looking at all of the doors. He stared at one for quite song time, then he flung it open. Everyone ran after Anthony, and they looked at the door that he flung open. It said: "THE GOOSE ROOM".

"No!" exclaimed Charlie Bucket. "Please don't go charging in there! If you charge in there, you might disturb the Oompa-Loompas, maybe even the geese! But you must _never_ anger the elephants!"

"Elephants?" asked Mindy Bell curiously.

"You'll see," smiled Grandpa Joe.

Everyone looked at Anthony. He seemed to have calmed himself down. He was breathing heavily. After looking at Anthony, everyone looked around the Goose Room. Five gigantic geese were sitting up on huge nests near the ceiling of the room. Everyone could also see that each nest was connected to what looked like a chute. Each chute curved downward, until it merged with a single chute, which ran into a groove around the top of a large, circular table. Ten to twenty Oompa-Loompas were sitting at the table. The geese were producing non-stop golden eggs, constantly streaming down each of the geese's chutes.

When an egg reached the table, the Oompa-Loompas would pick it up and tap it with a knuckle. Then, they would either put the egg in one of several large boxes on the table, or they would toss the egg into a large manhole in the floor of the Goose Room.

"These are the geese that lay the Golden Eggs!" Mr. Wonka said proudly. "As a matter of fact, they're _quadruple_ -sized geese that lay _octuple_ -sized eggs! They're laying overtime right now for Easter."

"But Easter's over!" Daniel Sparkman cried.

"Shh!" said Mr. Wonka suddenly, covering up Daniel's mouth and staring at the geese. "They don't know that. I'm trying to get ahead for next year."

"How do they taste?" asked Tyler Smith curiously.

"Absolutely delicious," Mr. Wonka responded. "Watch the Oompa-Loompas. See how they test each egg to make sure it's not a bad one!"

Everyone watched as they saw an Oompa-Loompa tap an egg with his knuckles, then he tossed the egg over his shoulder, where it went down the manhole in the room.

"There!" said Mr. Wonka cautiously. "That's a bad egg! Got to watch out for those!"

Suddenly, without warning, a small elephant was seen coming through a different archway on the left side of the Goose Room.

"Look, look!" all of the children, except for Marvin and Daniel, exclaimed in unison. "An elephant! It's a baby!"

"It is _not_ a baby," Mr. Wonka responded firmly. "It's a pygmy elephant. It does the heavy work. There she goes!"

Everyone watched the pygmy elephant walk, or rather, stomp, towards a box that was now full of chocolate eggs. The elephant lifted the box with its trunk, then it placed the box on a conveyor belt, which went through a hole in one of the room's walls.

"Hey, that's pretty clever!" remarked Matilda Williams. "Where'd you get the elephant?"

"The Oompa-Loompas brought it with them from Loompaland," Mr. Wonka explained. "There are hundreds of them around the factory."

"Well, I haven't seen any more elephants besides that one right there," remarked Marvin Trout, pointing at the one elephant that was now placing yet another box on the conveyor belt.

"You haven't even seen one hundredth of the factory yet, my boy," Mr. Wonka told Marvin.

"Well, logically-" Marvin Trout began.

"No, no, no mumbling," Mr. Wonka interrupted.

"The man with the funny hat," Marvin murmured angrily.

"The elephant is so cute!" Emma P. Perr said sweetly. "Are we able to ride it, Mr. Wonka?"

"No," Mr. Wonka told Emma sternly. "Or not unless you look like a golden chocolate egg. Otherwise, it might toss you down the manhole just like the Oompa-Loompas do to the bad eggs."

"Alright," Emma said, slightly disappointed.

"It's okay," Adam Wood said, putting a hand on Emma's shoulder. "You can ride on my back if you want."

Emma smiled sweetly at her boyfriend.

"No thanks," she said, blushing at Adam. "I have a different idea. How about _you_ ride on _my_ back?"

"Really?" asked Adam curiously. "I'm really heavy, though."

"No, you're not," Emma smirked, picking up Adam by his waist and putting him on her back. "Now, hold on!"

Emma stood back straight up.

"Wow!" said Adam, absolutely stunned. "You're _really_ strong, darling!"

"But, of course," Emma said in response. "Just because I'm an ice skater doesn't mean I don't work out."

She flexed her arms.

Everyone suddenly noticed Anthony. He was watching the Oompa-Loompas at the table. He was watching the eggs fall down the manhole. The group noticed that he was once again started to breathe even heavier than normal.

"Uh-oh," whispered Ryan Kline.

"Here we go again," sighed Alexis Williams.

"Mr. Wonka!" yelled Anthony Slugworth. "I'm tired of this! You ruined my family's name by making him go down the bad nut chute!"

"Ummm...excuse me?" muttered Emma P. Perr.

"What was that?!" cried Anthony suddenly, turning towards Emma. "What did you say about me?!"

"Nothing," muttered Emma in response.

"I can fight you, you know!" Anthony yelled. " _And_ I can beat you easily, because everyone knows that girls are horrible at defending themselves! Plus, you have your cutie pie wittle Adam," he mocked in a squeaky voice, "with you. No one can fight with people on their back!"

"Oh, yeah?!" barked Emma in response. "Well, _I_ can! Hold on, sweetie," she told Adam, "because things are about to get a little rough!"

"Ngggyyah!" Anthony charged towards Emma.

Emma managed to stop Anthony right in his place with her hands! He tried to move forward, but he couldn't! He was trapped!

"Yahhh!" Emma did a high kick at Anthony's stomach, and it hit him.

"Nggggyyyaahhh!" yelled Anthony Slugworth angrily, steam coming out of his nostrils.

Anthony was still raging with anger.

"If I can't take my anger out of you," Anthony screamed at Emma, "then I'll have to take my anger out on this entire room!"

He started to run around the entire room, destroying everything he could find. He saw some shopping carts that were by a spare stack of boxes, and he rammed them into the boxes, causing them to fall down with a "BANG!". He went over to the conveyor belt and started opening random boxes, then taking eggs out of them and tossing them at Oompa-Loompas. There were also some displays baskets of candy spread throughout the room, and he threw all of the candy out of each of them. Anthony continued to run frantically around the room, when suddenly, he felt something wrap around his waist. The pygmy elephant had picked him up!

"Help!" screamed Anthony Slugworth, finally coming to his senses. "Save me!"

Suddenly, Kokatsu, Kitsune, and Henry came into the room. They finally recovered from fainting.

"Hey!" exclaimed Henry Pheal in his black and white tuxedo. "What is that thing?! Make it put down Anthony _right now_!"

"I can't do that," said Mr. Wonka. "That's its job."

"If that…thing...hurts Anthony…!" growled Kokatsu Russe.

"It won't," said Mr. Wonka, pointing to the elephant with his gold-topped cane. "Watch."

The elephant sniffed Anthony Slugworth, then walked over to the manhole in the floor.

"No!" begged Anthony. "No, no! I'm not an egg! I'm a human being! Someone stop him!"

"Well actually, that _particular_ elephant is a female one," Mr. Wonka said calmly. "We call her Maddie."

"Oh, you know what I mean!" snapped Anthony. "Someone stop him...er, her!"

One of the Oompa-Loompas sitting by the table noticed Anthony and his situation. He walked by Maddie the elephant, who instantly turned her head once she noticed an Oompa-Loompa coming towards her. The Oompa-Loompa, wearing a deerskin around his shoulders, whispered something into her ear. The elephant nodded and slowly put Anthony to the ground. Unfortunately for Anthony though, as he was starting to walk towards the group, he slipped!

"Woah!" Anthony screamed.

He managed to grab onto the edge of the manhole with one hand.

"Save me!" Anthony screamed desperately, begging for mercy. "Please!"

"Free yourself," Kitsune said in an uncaring voice.

Everyone looked at her, disgusted.

"A spy needs to get out of situations by themselves," Kokatsu added.

"Yeah," agreed Henry Pheal. "He'll need to free himself if he wants to see the light of day again."

"How could you?!" cried Mr. Wonka. "He's your relative!"

"I don't care," Kokatsu said. "In the spy world, there's no distinction between friends and family and relatives. In the spy world, we trust no one."

"How dare you!" cried Mr. Wonka, shocked. "He needs your help, and you don't care?!"

"Nope," responded Kitsune.

"Not at all," responded Henry Pheal.

"I'll save you, Anthony!" exclaimed Alexis Williams, running towards the manhole. "Grab hold!"

"Nggh!" Alexis managed to pull Anthony out of the manhole!

"Oh, thank you _so_ much!" exclaimed Anthony Slugworth happily, hugging Alexis tightly.

Once he was done hugging her, he looked around the room and saw everyone staring at him.

"Don't you have something to say to everyone?" Charlie Bucket said, with a serious look on his face.

Anthony sighed.

"Fine," he said sadly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I've done. Here."

He handed Mr. Wonka the Glow-in-the-Dark-Gummies recipe back. Mr. Wonka smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for the actions of my grandfather. I apologize that he stole your candies, and, if I was there at the time, I wish that I could have stopped him." he continued. "I apologize for everything that the Slugworth family has done to you. Can you...forgive me?"

He paused, extending out his hand to Mr. Wonka.

"I forgive you," smiled Mr. Wonka, shaking Anthony's hand with his grey gloves. "And who knows, maybe we can even collaborate on a few candy recipes in the future."

"You really mean it?!" exclaimed Anthony, his mouth hung open.

"Yes, I mean it," Mr. Wonka smiled.

"Hey, where'd Kokatsu, Henry, and Kitsune go?" Yuna Sayuki suddenly noticed. "They suddenly disappeared, and that's really strange because they were almost right by me."

Everyone looked around, and suddenly, high-pitched giggling echoed throughout the Goose Room.

"Hehehehehe!" the voice giggled. "You call yourselves spies? Hehehehe!"

A purple glove was suddenly seen in the entrance to the Goose Room, along with more high-pitched laughing. Everyone ran by the door and looked down the corridor, but no one was there.

"Hey, look!" Chris Davidson pointed down on the floor. "It's a piece of paper!"

Grandpa Joe picked the paper up, unfolded it, and read it out loud.

"'A WOMAN IS SITTING IN HER ROOM AT NIGHT. SHE HAS NO LIGHTS ON, NO CANDLE, NO LAMP, NO LIGHT AT ALL, AND YET SHE IS READING. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?"- THE RIDDLER'."

 **Author's Note: I hope that you all enjoyed this second intense chapter in a row, as well as the Riddler twist at the end. Thoughts, constructive criticism, and suggestions are always appreciated! :)**

 **Now, stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	60. Kitsune the Fox

**Chapter 58: Kitsune the Fox**

 **Author's note: Wow! That was a pretty intense chapter, huh, last time? Well, if you guys enjoyed that last chapter, I hope that you'll enjoy this one. :)**

 **Ethannalon. A Hilliard, thanks SO much for the follow on this story! I REALLY appreciate it! :D**

 **And, Matt, ahead of time, you can use this exit for Kitsune in Secrets of the Vault, if you want. You got my permission, however it was actually MysteriousMaker1185 who came up with this concept, so you may need to ask him for permission, not me. :)**

 **Matt, thanks for the compliment on the 100,000 word mark! That is indeed very impressive, huh? And thanks for pointing out the error, I fixed it. There will be even more hints as to if the kidnapper actually was the Riddler or not. And, speaking of kidnapping, I got caught up in how good that idea was (thank MysteriousMaker1185, by the way, for the concept, although I decided to do the Riddler twist, since Batman 1966 is one of my favorite shows :) ), that I forgot to think of a reason why our... 'Perpetrator' was kidnapping people. xD If you or anyone else has a suggestion as to the reason WHY our perpetrator is kidnapping people in the factory, then don't be afraid to say so! :)**

 **IcedTeaCinnaBons, the next chapter is** ** _finally_** **here! :)**

 **Yuna Sayuki, I promise that you'll do it almost right after the Riddler is taken care of. :)**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, I like that you like the twist that I decided to add to the Egg Sorting...er, Goose Room. I like doing early draft references, as you can probably tell by now. XD I really appreciate the compliments that you and everyone give to my writing, as they keep me going...unlike my parents, who, unfortunately don't support me writing fanfics at all. :(**

 **But, no matter! I'm gonna keep writing fanfics, which is doing what I love, and make you guys and gals happy at the same time. :D**

 **(CREDITS: The Gingerbread Village belongs to Matt. The Oompa-Loompa song in this chapter was actually written entirely by me, but if you feel like using in Secrets of the Vault, then go ahead, Matt! But if you do, then be sure to give me credit. :) "Simply Second Nature" was written by Scott Wittman and Marc Shaiman. The 1966 Riddler belongs to Frank Gorshin and the others who worked on the 1966 Batman TV show. By now, I'm pretty sure you know that Kitsune, Drew, and the Next in Line children belong to Matt. Kokatsu and Anthony belong to MysteriousMaker1185, and Henry Pheal belongs to me. Pok** **émon and Delibird do not belong to me.** **The demise in this chapter was created by MysteriousMaker1185.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT: At the time of this writing, this story has 9,994 views. :O Guys and gals, we're SO close to the 10,000 view mark! Thanks so much, everyone! :D**

 **SPECIAL THANKS: I would like to extend a VERY special thanks to Ms. Scribbler, who helped edit the "Qixi Room" section that you will read about in this chapter. :D)**

 **(UPDATE: I added a description for the third section of the Qixi Room. Thanks _so_ much for pointing that out, Guest! :D)**

 **Now, it's on with the story! :D**

"W-what is it?" Mr. Wonka said out loud.

"I know!" said Matilda Williams suddenly, snapping her fingers.

"What is it, then?" Mr. Wonka asked curiously.

"Why, it's a riddle, of course!" Matilda responded eagerly.

"But, of course!" Mr. Wonka said happily. "B-but...what could it mean?"

He reread part of the note.

"No lamp...no candle...no light at all...reading?" said Mr. Wonka, scratching his head. "Huh?"

"I've got it!" said Jenna Adams. "She's reading in the dark…"

"Yes…" everyone followed along with her voice.

"Because she's reading Braille!" Jenna concluded her sentence.

"Ooooh!" everyone said to themselves, agreeing with her statement. "I see!"

"But what could it mean?" asked Charlie Bucket, staring at the paper. "I don't see any dots on the paper."

"Oh, I know why!" added Daniel Sparkman and Marvin Trout at the same time.

"Hey! Stop copying me!" they said at the same time once more.

"Braille is a system of _raised_ dots, not _just_ dots!" said Charlotte Grimm while Marvin and Daniel were busy arguing.

"Yeah, I remember that, too!" said Emma while Adam was still on his back. "Hand me that paper, please."

Mr. Wonka handed Emma the paper, and Emma felt around the paper with her fingers.

"Ah-ha!" said Emma triumphantly.

"What is it?" asked Grandpa Joe.

"I felt some dots!" said Emma happily. "The Riddler put some dots on this paper!"

"What does it say?" asked Charlie Bucket.

"It says," Emma looked down at the paper and felt it. "THE...WONKA-VITE...AND VITA WONK...ROOM".

"Oh, no!" panicked Mr. Wonka. "Not that room! We must head there fast!"

"I wonder what's happening...or happened...to Kitsune, Henry, and Kokatsu by now?" said Antonio Ricci curiously.

"Who cares about those three hypocrites?" said Mr. Wonka, running down the corridor, with the tails of his plum-colored, velvet coat flying out behind him. "It's the recipes that we must worry about!"

"It looks like the path that we've chosen will take us through the holiday corridor!" said Charlie eagerly, trying to lift up the mood.

The group did a sharp turn left, and the first door that they had to go through said: "THE QIXI ROOM".

"This room will be divided into seven sections," explained Mr. Wonka as they went through the room.

"Why would that be?" asked Adam Wood, on top of Emma's back.

"This room was created to celebrate my own Qixi Festival," explained Charlie Bucket.

"What is that?" asked Ryan Kline.

"The Qixi Festival is an annual Chinese festival made to celebrate _The Cowherd and the Weaver Girl_ , one of China's Four Great Folktales," continued Mr. Wonka, "with the other ones being _The Legend of the White Snake_ , _Lady Meng Jiang_ , and _Zhu Yingtai_."

"In _The Cowherd and the Weaver Girl_ ," explained Charlie Bucket, "there is a girl commonly called Zhinü, and a boy that is commonly called Niulang. They mean 'weaver woman' and 'cow-man', respectively. The legend doesn't give them their actual first names, though, so we just use those ones to distinguish the two. The girl's mother, unfortunately, did not approve of their love, and she used her power to create a giant river to separate the two. But, once a year, nature's birds would feel sorry for the two lovers, and they would build a bridge to reunite the two for one night."

"Awww, how sweet!" said Emma P. Perr.

"Indeed," smiled Mr. Wonka.

"But why is this room divided into seven sections?" asked Chris Davidson.

"The room is divided into seven sections because the birds would reunite the two lovers on the seventh day of the seventh lunar month of the Chinese lunar calendar," Grandpa Joe explained. "which is also the day that the Festival is on."

"Each section of the room shows one specific part of this sweet folktale," explained Mr. Wonka.

They were in the first section at this time. They looked, and they saw a stage. In this section, the man and the women were talking to each other. The group continued on to the second section. In that section, the man was proposing to the woman, who gladly accepted, grabbing his hand between her two hands, and then she kissed his hand as a sign of love. In the third section, In the third section, the man and the woman were eating together. They were talking about each other; their interests, dislikes, and other personal things like that to each other. In the fourth section, the man and woman were having fun in the midst of a meadow of flowers, and birds and other creatures of nature were surrounding them as the two lovers were laughing and talking.

However, in the fifth and sixth sections, things changed drastically. Everyone could see the girl's mother, who was yelling at the man and woman. Both of them looked extremely sad. In the sixth section, everyone could see an absolutely gigantic river starting to form between the two lovers. Once the river was done forming, the two lovers looked at each other sadly, lowered their heads, then trudged back to their homes. The mother was smirking the entire time, and she had her arms crossed on her chest, with a look of triumph on her face.

In the seventh section, the mood changed once again. Everyone could see the two lovers once again. They were staring across at each other sadly. Suddenly, a bunch of birds came by the river, and they formed a river! It was in that was that the two lovers were able to be together once again. On top of the bridge, the two of them were embracing each other lovingly. They were kissing, and saying kind words to each other. It was happiness once again.

The seventh section was also the exit to the Qixi Room.

"That was the sweetest thing that I had ever seen!" remarked Emma as everyone exited the room.

"I agree," smiled Adam Wood, blushing and looking down at Emma's head.

"I can sense what you're thinking, Adam dearie," Emma smiled sweetly.

She kissed Adam's leg, who was by her head, as she was still carrying her boyfriend, and she wasn't tired at all. Adam blushed once more.

The group came across another door.

"GINGERBREAD VILLAGE", was what it said.

Everyone entered the room, and soft Christmas music started to play. The ceiling of the room was colored to look like a dark, night sky, with tiny lights to imitate stars. The group was staring at brown houses, and Oompa-Loompas in thick coats with hoods- men, women, and children alike, were singing Christmas carols, and a strange-looking red and white bird with a present was seen flying overhead of everyone.

"What's that?" asked Tyler Smith.

"That's called a Delibird," responded Mr. Wonka. "It's a special bird that gives out presents to everyone in the Gingerbread Village. It's really happy to do so, aren't you, Delibird?"

"Deli, deli, delibird bird!" responded Delibird happily, as it started to fly away towards another house.

"But I thought that Delibird was a Pokémon," Antonio Ricci said.

"It is," responded Charlotte Grimm.

Antonio and Yuna, as well as Adam and Emma, exchanged confused glances as they continued trudged through the Gingerbread Village's snow.

"All of the houses in the Gingerbread Village are made of gingerbread," Charlie Bucket explained. "As a matter of fact, _everything_ in the Gingerbread Village is edible- except for the Oompa-Loompas and the Delibird, of course. I came up with this room two years after I moved in with Mr. Wonka."

"That's very neat!" said Yuna Sayuki.

"Thanks for the compliment," smiled Charlie Bucket. "It took me around a month to build this room, and I'm extremely proud of it."

The group walked past a gigantic Christmas tree covered with rainbow-colored lights. Brown, life-sized gingerbread people smiled at everyone as they stared at the tree.

"It sure is pretty, isn't it?" remarked a gingerbread man.

"Yeah," responded Anthony Slugworth, completely awestruck.

A gingerbread baby laughed happily at the group.

"This is Gene," a gingerbread woman smiled happily, showing everyone her baby.

Another baby belonging to the gingerbread family was seen in a baby carriage that was behind them. It was sleeping peacefully on top of a pillow.

"And this is Johnny," the gingerbread man said proudly.

"They're the most adorable things, don't you think?" the gingerbread woman smiled.

"They're the most adorable babies that I've ever seen!" said Drew Hyde.

"Why, thank you!" smiled the gingerbread man.

"I hope that you all will have a wonderful day!" waved the gingerbread woman, as she and her husband walked over to another place in the Gingerbread Village.

"We will!" Adam smiled at the gingerbread family, as the smiled and waved back.

"This is the most beautiful room in the factory, or at least the most beautiful one that I've seen so far," smiled Emma.

By then, Adam was off of Emma's back, and they were once again holding hands lovingly.

"How do you make such wonderful rooms?" asked Adam Wood to Mr. Wonka.

"It's Simply Second Nature," respond Mr. Wonka, smiling at Adam. Then, he began to sing.

" _A painter needs no reason  
To make a thing of art.  
Yes, there's no switch to stop and start the flow._

 _A gardener has his season,  
His green thumb and his heart.  
Don't ask the man, 'Why does your garden grow?'_

 _A poet sits for hours  
With words upon his tongue.  
He cannot help but rhyme his doom and gloom._

 _So if you taste my flowers,  
You'll see that I'm among  
That certain group, that lucky troupe for whom:_

 _It's simply second nature  
To wish away the gray.  
To take a licorice stick and make a tree._

 _Yes, there's no rhyme or reason.  
I was simply made this way.  
What's strange to you is natural to me._

 _It's simply second nature  
To paint outside the lines.  
It merely is the way that I was born!_

 _You see I've been selected  
To create the unexpected  
And make each day feel just like Christmas morn!_

 _Picasso took a torso  
And turned it on it's head  
It isn't right or wrong, it's what he felt._

 _And Dali, even more so  
Would positively dread  
Explaining why his hands of time should melt._

 _And me, I take sweet honey  
And make a tasteful rose.  
What can I say? It's simply what I do._

 _Some men make pots of money.  
They're happy, I suppose, but  
Be grateful that for just a lucky few_

 _It's simply second nature  
To see what isn't there.  
The mind is such a wonder to explore!_

 _And though some nights I dread-  
All the voices in my head.  
I'd rather be this way then be a bore!_

 _It's simply second nature  
To dream of something new.  
Then wake on fire and try to sculpt each day.  
It's no blessing, it's a curse!  
Wait, no, strike that and reverse!  
I wouldn't have it any other way._"

"Now, we certainly _must_ get going!" said Mr. Wonka shortly after he was done singing.

"Bye!" the group smiled and waved happily to their new gingerbread friends. "See you later!"

"Bye!" the gingerbread family waved back.

Everyone exited the room, and after a few minutes of walking, they came to a split in the corridor. They went left. On the way, they passed many other rooms.

"LIFE CANDIES"

"CAVITY-FILLING CARAMELS- NO MORE DENTISTS"

"EYE CANDY- GIVE ONE TO A BLIND PERSON, AND THEY'LL BE ABLE TO SEE"

"SMART-CANDIES- EAT ONE, AND INSTANTLY CURE MEMORY LOSS"

"I _was_ going to call them 'Smarties' instead of Smart-Candies," said Mr. Wonka, slightly angered, "but some other rotten candy company patented that name before me."

Finally, they came to: "THE WONKA-VITE AND VITA WONK ROOM". Mr. Wonka hurriedly opened the door, and saw… nothing, except Henry, Kokatsu, and Kitsune.

"What?!" exclaimed Mr. Willy Wonka. "Where's the Riddler?!"

"The Riddler?" said Kitsune innocently. "Who?"

Mr. Wonka sighed. There was no one visible in the room between the present group, including the three spies.

"Let's get going, then," Mr. Wonka ushered the group out of the room. "Come on."

The group, as well as Henry and Kokatsu, followed Mr. Wonka's instructions, ironically. However, Kokatsu winked at Kitsune as she stepped out of the room. Yuna and Kitsune were the only ones left.

"Psst!" said Kitsune, ushering Yuna closer to her with a single finger. "Yuna! Come here!"

Yuna nervously tip-toed towards Kitsune. Her cousin took a pill from a tray.

"This is Wonka-Vite," smirked Kitsune.

Kitsune looked at a wall.

"Oh," she said. "Silly me."

"Who were you talking to?" asked Yuna suspiciously.

"N-no one," Kitsune responded.

"HEY!" Yuna called out to everyone. "KITSUNE'S TALKING TO SOMEONE!"

Fortunately, everyone was close to the door, and they ran into the room once more.

"Where?!" Mr. Wonka panicked. "Where?!"

"I was just talking to myself," Kitsune did a sly smile. "You know, I was telling myself that I messed up."

Mr. Wonka looked at Kitsune suspiciously.

"All right," he said in a firm voice. "I suppose that I'll tell everyone what Wonka-Vite and Vita Wonka are now that we're in here."

He turned around, and began talking to the group. Once Kitsune was sure that no one was paying attention, she looked back at Yuna.

"Which one do you want?" she said with an oily smile. "Wonka-Vite or Vita Wonk?"

"I-I don't want any of them, thank you," Yuna said nervously.

"You bumbling, brainless blockhead!" Kitsune yelled loudly.

Everyone stared at her.

"S-sorry," Kitsune said with innocent eyes.

Mr. Wonka went back to his conversation.

"With Wonka-Vite, you can become younger," Kitsune smirked. "Isn't that what you've always wanted? To look young and beautiful all of your life?"

"Yes...yes!" said a shadow behind a machine. The shadow belonged to a man in his forties. He was holding a yellow, question mark-shaped cane, as well as a green bowler hat with a black question mark on it. He also had blonde-brownish hair. "Do it, Kitsune! Do it! Hahahaha! He jumped up and down slightly, like a grasshopper on a lawn, and rubbing his hands together evilly.

"No!" Yuna said to Kitsune in a loud whisper, being able to resist her temptation.

"Or Vita Wonk, which makes you older!" Kitsune beamed, then paused and snapped her fingers. "Ah-ha!"

"What stupid idea do you have now?" said Yuna Sayuki angrily.

"Just imagine!" said Kitsune happily. "If I become older, then I can become an adult and con anyone I wish!"

"No, no, no!" whispered the shadow, as Kitsune swallowed a pill. "That's not the right pill! No, no, no!"

By then, it was too late, and unfortunately also for Kitsune, the entire group saw her trying to force Yuna to swallow the pill.

"No, no, no!" said Mr. Wonka, wringing his hands. "You must not take that pill!"

"It's too late now, you old fart!" smirked Kitsune evilly. "Just imagine! An attractive, thirty-year old, con artist! It's a sight to behold!"

Kitsune nervously stood up.

"I-I…" she said, wobbling to her feet. "I...don't feel so good…Edward Nigma…"

First, Kitsune hunched over, like the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Everyone could visibly see her getting taller, and taller.

"Ow!" said Kitsune suddenly. "Ouch! Itc..hy!"

She began itching her skin, as if a thousand mites had invaded the inside of her body.

"Your skin…?" cried Henry Pheal. "What's happening to your skin, Kitsune?!"

Everyone watched in horror as her skin started to turn...orange! Then, it became all wrinkly, like an elderly person.

"N-no…!" screamed Kitsune. "My skin! My precious skin! What's happened to me?!"

"Well, I'm afraid that the Vita Wonk pill that you took was for foxes only," said Mr. Wonka. "Although I can't see why it didn't work the intended way on you, cause you always were a fox."

"Hey!" cried Kitsune.

"But don't worry," said Mr. Wonka, as he flicked his fingers. "My Oompa-Loompas will get you fixed right up."

The Oompa-Loompas guided Kitsune away, as the Oompa-Loompa band began to play.

" _Whoopee! Good-bye! Hooray!_

 _Let's all say goodbye to Kitsune!_

 _We're all so happy to witness the demise of Kitsune, the fox,_

 _Who kept telling everybody spy secrets as much as a boombox!_

 _She has now become a woman, all frail and old,_

 _But unfortunately for her, her bold_

 _Personality led her to her downfall._

 _At the sight of this outcome, she did bawl._

 _For her sake, you'd better not hope_

 _That Boggis, Bunce, and Bean do not have a scope_

 _On you. Remember: One is fat, one is short, and one is lean._

 _They're some of the most horrible crooks,_

 _But they're all so different in looks,_

 _But they were nonetheless equally mean._

 _They hate foxes, they're greedy men,_

 _And we'll tell you again_

 _What they did. They tried to shoot Mr. Fox._

 _It didn't even matter whether one of them got the chicken-pox._

 _But, he was so very clever._

 _As a matter of fact, he was the cleverest fox ever._

 _They tried to shoot him night and day,_

 _But where? Maybe Francisco Bay?_

 _Unfortunately, this is what Kitsune gets for being a spy._

 _She might get shot, diced, and hung up to dry._

 _We just have to hope that this won't be the case._

 _She is a fox. We have to try to beat them, if they're here. It's just a race_

 _Against time._

 _As Clock King would say, 'Time is the enemy of all crime.'_

 _(The crime, in this case,_

 _Would be destroying Kitsune, and stuffing her face._

 _Like, you know? Those moose heads?_

 _The fate that any animal dreads.)_

 _We must turn her back before it's too late._

 _Before she suffers a poor fox's fate._

 _Wish us luck, will you please?_

 _Hopefully, though, this operation will be a breeze!_ "

"Let's boogie!" said Charlie Bucket happily, walking towards the door.

Before anyone could say anything in response, Mindy Bell looked around the room and asked, "Where'd Tyler go?"

Adam and Emma shouted together, extremely surprised, "Holy disappearing act!"

 **Author's Note: Bye bye, Kitsune! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and elimination, everyone! Do you think that Kitsune should have stayed longer, or do you think that now was the right time for her to leave? Also what did you all think about the Qixi Room? I do hope that you all enjoyed that! :D (As well as the Gingerbread Village, of course. :) ) Also, who noticed the tease with the shadow during Kitsune's demise? ;)**

 **As usual, be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	61. Making Music

**Chapter 59: Making Music**

 **Author's note: All right, everyone! This is the chapter that you've all been waiting for, and in my opinion, it seems like a pretty awesome chapter to celebrate this story getting 10,000 views, don't you think? :) That's right! We managed to cross the 10,000 view mark! Thank you** ** _so_** **much, everyone! :D**

 **IcedTeaCinnaBons, I'm** ** _extremely_** **happy that you enjoyed the Qixi Room! :D Ms. Scribbler was the one that helped it become as great as it did. :)**

 **Matt, so, the Qixi Room seems to be rather popular, huh? :) It couldn't have been as good as it ended up without Ms. Scribbler's editing help. :D I actually was going to make a callback to the cannibalism quote in the last chapter, but I decided not to. However, I will be sure to make a callback to that quote in a future chapter. :) I hope that you'll enjoy my take on your Music Conservatory, which also incorporates some elements of MysteriousMaker1185's Music Hall (with his permission, of course :) ) I hope that you'll find this chapter as delightful, if not even more delightful, than the last one. :D I'm glad Kitsune is gone as well. She's been starting to grow on me ever since you let me use her in my story, and now I like her as much, if not more, as Yuna. Okay, as much. Which is** ** _A LOT_** **. :) Also, let's see if you can catch the reference to an early Next in Line idea that you told me about in one of your reviews. :)**

 **billy bonka, what a great idea! I have an idea planned with that right now, as well as that hoverboard race a Guest suggested as well. :)**

 **Guest, I fixed that error. Thanks for pointing it out. :)**

 **John Kramer, yikes! How on earth did you find out about my story?!**

 **Er, hem.**

 **No matter. They most likely won't meet you, however, there will be some references to a few of your traps in a future chapter arc. :)**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, I'm so glad that you liked how I typed out your Kitsune demise idea! Thanks so much for the help! :D I really liked doing to Qixi Room, which is undoubtedly one of my favorite parts of this story so far, as well as giving Matt's Gingerbread Village a longer appearance. :) This chapter will feature the Music Conservatory, as well as combining a certain element from your Music Hall like you suggested. :D**

 **(Credits: This chapter features the Music Conservatory, which belongs to Matt, but it also combines a certain element from a room called the Music Hall, which belongs to MysteriousMaker1185. Of course, you know who the Frank Gorshin Riddler belongs to by now. :) "Oompa-Loompa One" belongs to Leslie Bricusse and Anthony Newley, and "Gimme Chocolate" belongs to BABYMETAL. Thanks for the suggestion, babymetalfan1, and I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter! :) )**

 **All right! It's time to continue with the story, everyone, and once again, thanks SO much for 10,000 views! :D**

"Why are all of these people just randomly disappearing?!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka, beginning to get cross.

Suddenly, Marvin Trout looked at a direction that no other character has ever looked at before.

"Why don't we just ask that person staring at us right now?" Marvin suggested.

"What person staring at us?" asked Mr. Wonka.

"Hey, what's this?" cried Madison Pottle, going by Marvin. "Look at this...it looks like...paper!"

"Hey, Mr. Wonka, maybe we should actually ask the person that is staring at us," Madison said.

"We don't have time to ask the reader for advice!" Mr. Wonka cried, also looking at the direction that Marvin and Madison were looking at. "If we want to stop the Riddler, we have to do it ourselves! We can't mess up the plot, you got it?"

"Yes, Mr. Wonka," said Marvin and Madison, disappointed.

And so, everyone exited the Wonka-Vite and Vita Wonk Room, even Henry and Kokatsu.

* * *

"Whew!" gasped Mr. Wonka, wiping his forehead with a handkerchief. "You know, I could go for some chocolate after all this."

"I don't really have any on hand at the moment," said Charlie Bucket, "which is ironic, considering that we're in a chocolate factory right now."

"Oh well," responded Mr. Wonka. "What about jelly and ice cream?"

He turned to Veruca Perr.

"Excuse me, madam," said Mr. Wonka, talking to Veruca Perr. "Have you got any jelly and ice cream in your handbag?"

"No, I don't," said Veruca Perr politely, but everyone could see her face starting to turn green, with her trying to not become sick.

"Oh well," said Mr. Wonka once more. "I was only asking."

"Why can't you give me chocolate?" asked Yuna Sayuki, agreeing with Mr. Wonka, and also having a slight smirk on her face. "Gimme chocolate!"

She ran across to where they were in the corridor, and went through a door. It said: "MUSIC CONSERVATORY".

"Oh boy," murmured Charlie Bucket, also smiling at the same time.

The group entered the Music Conservatory, and they saw Yuna Sayuki on a stage, and she was whispering things to some Oompa-Loompas.

"Holy crazy conservatories!" exclaimed Mindy Bell as she stared around the room.

The Music Conservatory itself was simply _enormous_. There was an absolutely gigantic crowd of Oompa-Loompas, all roaring with applause and excitement. The floor of the stage was a bright blue, and towards the back of the stage, there was a humongous "W", which was changing colors every couple seconds.

Towards the ceiling of the Music Conservatory, at both the right and left sides of the room, there were two gigantic holes. By the seats in the Music Conservatory, huge instruments were sitting against a wall.

"What are those instruments for?!" screamed Alexis Williams over the loud noise.

"Those instruments are actually used for transportation around the factory, hence the holes at the sides of the Music Conservatory!" Mr. Wonka shouted back. "The instruments are powered almost completely by air pressure!"

"Oh, thanks!" Alexis responded back.

"You're welcome!" Mr. Wonka shouted back to Alexis over the roar of the crowd.

"Now, everyone!" Yuna Sayuki shouted into the microphone. "Let's gimme some chocolate, everyone!"

An Oompa-Loompa picked up an electric guitar and tested it out. It worked.

"Rock on, dude!" he said, strumming the guitar.

The crowd shouted even louder.

"You're all ready to be given some chocolate, dudes and dudettes?!" the back-up singer shouted eagerly.

Even louder, the crowd cheered.

"Then let's go!" Yuna shouted happily. Then, she started to sing, as the noise of cheering and electric instruments filled the room.

" _Oompa Loompa doompa-dee-do,  
I have a perfect puzzle for you.  
Oompa Loompa doompa-dee-dee,  
If you are wise, you'll listen to me.  
What do you get when you guzzle down sweets?  
Eating as much as an elephant eats.  
What are you at getting terribly fat?  
What do you think will come of that?_

 _I don't like the look of it._

 _Oompa Loompa doompa-dee-da.  
If you're not greedy, you will go far.  
You will live in happiness too.  
Like the Oompa Loompa doompa-dee-do!_

"

"Wait, what?!" Yuna suddenly exclaimed after she was done singing. "That's not the right song!"

"Oh, great!" the back-up Oompa-Loompa groaned. "Someone must have misplaced all of our sheet music _once again_! I'm going to go backstage."

The Oompa-Loompa went backstage, and a few minutes later, he returned. He whispered something into Yuna's ears.

" _Finally_!" Yuna said, relieved. "This is for all my loyal fans who have been waiting for this for the longest time! Yeah! Let's do this!"

She looked at the unspeakable direction like Madison and Marvin did, and winked and smiled.

"I know that you've been waiting for this for quite the longest time, haven't you?" Yuna asked. "Well, here it is!"

The back-up singer placed another sheet of music on Yuna's music stand, then the band started to sing once more, with drums, electric guitars, and everything, like the song that they accidentally played a few minutes ago. An electric guitar solo started to play, then Yuna started to sing.

" _Atatata taata taatatata zukkyun.  
Watatata taata taatatata dokkyun.  
Zukyun. Dokyun. Zukyun. Dokyun.  
I won't. Won't. Won't. Won't. Never. Never. Never._

 _Check-it-out chocolate. Can I have a bit of chocolate?  
But my weight worries me a bit these days.  
However, chocolate. Can I have a bit of chocolate?  
But wait a while! Wait a while! Wait! Wait! Wait!  
Atatata taata taatatata zukkyun.  
Wadadada daada daadadada dokkyun.  
Zukyun. Dokyun. Zukyun. Dokyun.  
Yet. Yet. Yet. Yet. Never. Never. Never._

 _Check-it-out chocolate. I can have a bit of chocolate, can't I?  
But my weight worries me a bit these days.  
However, chocolate. I can have a bit of chocolate, can't I?  
But wait a while! Wait a while! Wait! Wait! Wait!_

 _Parappappappaa rappappappaa rappappappaa paapapapapaa.  
Too, too late. Too, too late. Too, too. P! P! P! Come on!_

"

At this point, a bunch of synths started to play at extremely rapid levels, followed by a long and complicated, yet patterned electric guitar solo. At this point, the crowd was going wild with excitement, and everyone in the group was bobbing their heads up and down quickly with the music- except for Marvin and Daniel, of course. However, despite the fact that she was singing extremely quick, as well as walking and sliding rapidly all around the stage, she couldn't help but notice that the two of them were tapping their feet with the song's beat. She looked at Antonio Ricci, who smiled at her and gave her a thumbs-up. She gave him a thumbs-up in return. Then, she continued singing.

" _Atatata taata taatatata zukkyun.  
Wadadada daada daadadada dokkyun.  
Zukyun. Dokyun. Zukyun. Dokyun.  
I won't. Won't. Won't. Won't. Never. Never. Never._

 _I did it so hard. I did my best.  
So, a bit (heart). I ask you just a little bit.  
Quickly chocolate. Please give me chocolate quickly!  
Pass me chocolate! Chocolate please!_

 _Check-it-out chocolate. I can have a bit of chocolate, can't I?  
I think so, don't you? It's so good. I'll be so happy and can work hard.  
So, chocolate. I can have a bit of chocolate, can't I?  
I think so, don't you? Just a little bit. I'll eat just a little bit of chocolate._

 _Parappappappaa rappappappaa rappappappaa paapapapapaa.  
Too, too late. Too, too late. Too, too. P! P! P! Come on!  
Parappappappaa rappappappaa rappappappaa paapapapapaa.  
Pappappaa pappappaa pappappaa paapapapapaa._

""Yeah!" Yuna shouted once she was done singing, and she dropped the microphone on to the stage, where it hit it with a "BANG!" and caused a screeching sound to echo throughout the Music Conservatory.

The crowd absolutely _screamed_ with applause at this point. It was so loud that one could barely even hear their own breathing. Suddenly, a mysterious character, with his question mark cane, green bowler hat, purple gloves, and green leotards, entered the Music Conservatory. Everyone was so focused on Yuna that they didn't even notice him, not even the Oompa-Loompa crowd, or even the band.

"That was quite the amazing performance, Yuna!" Antonio Ricci said proudly.

"Thank you _so_ much, darling-er, Antonio!" responded Yuna Sayuki nervously.

"I quite enjoyed it as well," said the mysterious character, who was now talking into the microphone on the Music Conservatory's stage.

"It's the Riddler!" exclaimed Charlie Bucket, pointing to the Riddler. "Edward Nigma!"

"Right you are, you dumbfounded do-gooder!" chuckled the Riddler, jumping slightly up and down eagerly and laughing. "Hehehehahaha!"

"What do you want?!" yelled Grandpa Joe angrily. "And what did you do to Tyler?!"

"Oh?" laughed the Riddler happily. "Ty-ler? Hehehehahaha! He's in my- secret-hide- out! Hehehehehhahaha!"

He jumped up and down excitedly once more.

"Now," the Riddler said, staring at the group with a mischievous look on his face. "Riddle me this! Why is a musician's bandstand like an oven?"

 **Author's note: So, the Riddler has finally revealed himself, huh? This could only mean trouble! Be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone, and, once again, thanks so much for the** **support** **! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	62. A Gruesome Fate

**Chapter 60: A Gruesome Fate**

 **Author's Note: Hooray! I'm back, everyone! I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! Now, it's time to respond to reviews! :D**

 **Matt, thanks for the review! I really appreciate it! I'm glad that you liked the Gimme Chocolate segment, and I smiled when you said that you laughed at the Augustus Oompa-Loompa song part. :) As I said in a PM, that was the early "Next in Line" reference. :) I'm also glad that you enjoyed the fourth wall breaks, and if you liked what the last chapter had to offer, you'll certainly enjoy this one, I guarantee it. :)**

 **babymetalfan1, you're welcome, and I hope that you'll enjoy future chapters of this story as well. :)**

 **sharky bucker, I might include those quotes in a future chapter. :)**

 **Guest, I'll see what I can do about your Emma/Adam suggestion. :D**

 **charlie bucket, veruca perr, and Guest 2, I fixed those errors. Thanks so much for pointing them out to me! :D**

 **Burger Boy, hmmm, I'll see what I can do about that. :)**

 **willy wonka, Plastic Beard sounds like a very interesting character! I'll definitely consider that! :D**

 **(Credits: The Minstrel and the Frank Gorshin Riddler, as well as the Batman 1966 narrator, belongs to the people that worked on the Batman 1966 TV show, but the henchmen names were created by me. The chocolate snakes were billy bonka's idea. Aside from that, let's just say, if you recognize it from somewhere else, it doesn't belong to me.)**

 **Now, it's time to start this chapter, everyone! :D**

"Because that's where he makes his bread!" the Riddler cackled, rubbing his hands together. "And like bread, your hands better _rise_...right now."

The Riddler suddenly took out a pistol and pointed it at the group.

"Quizzical, Quazy, and Ryd Dulls, surround them!" the Riddler laughed as a bunch of muscular men with green question marks shirts similar to the Riddler's surrounded the group.

"Rue Brick, you come with me!" the Riddler announced as a young girl came out of the shadows.

"Right, Riddler!" Rue Brick said eagerly.

"Let's see…" the Riddler thought. "Let's take...them!"

The Riddler pointed to Adam and Emma!

"You're coming with us, kids!" Quizzical said.

"What do we do with the rest of 'em?" Ryd Dulls asked his boss.

"Put on your gas masks, everyone!" the Riddler announced, chuckling and jumping down more excitedly than ever. The Riddler and his gang put gas masks on. Quizzical and Quazy grabbed Emma and Adam tightly in their arms so that they couldn't move.

"N-no!" struggled Adam. "N-not again!"

"Hehehehahaha!" the Riddler laughed. "This is so delicious! What a sweet, sweet moment! Hehehaha!"

The rest of the group ran towards the door of the Music Conservatory. The Oompa-Loompas saw what was happening, and they began to get mad and ran out of their seats towards the Riddler and his gang.

"The door…!" screamed Mr. Wonka, panicking. "It's...locked…!"

He fainted on the floor of the Music Conservatory like a fly.

"Ugh…" the rest of the group members said, dropping on the floor one after the other shortly after Mr. Wonka did- except for Marvin and his father.

"Hehehaha!" the Riddler laughed, clearly enjoying himself. "I have...done...it! Hehehehahaha! Huh?"

"You can't knock me out you, stupid simpleton," smirked Marvin Trout. "I'm a hologram!"

"Aww, snap!" exclaimed the Riddler. "I should've thought this out more!"

He looked at Adam and Emma. The henchmen had covered their noses and mouths up so they didn't get fainted by the knockout gas. He wanted to torture them, and force them to watch their own friends get defeated right in front of their own eyes.

"Now, Adam and Emma!" the Riddler announced. "It's a good night to you! Hehehahaha!"

Adam and Emma wiggled and squirmed, but it was no use.

"No!" Adam shouted, then fainting shortly after.

"How do you...know...our names…?" Emma said firmly, then following Adam shortly after. "No…! A...dam…!"

They had become completely unconscious, as well as the entire Oompa-Loompa audience.

"Riddle me this!" the Riddler said happily. "When is a boxing match most popular?"

He paused.

"Answer!" he beamed. "When it's... _a knockout_! Hehehehahaha!"

"Enough with the games, Mr. Rrrrriddler!" said a voice, rolling his R's.

"Oh, Minstrel!" said the Riddler evilly. "I've done it! Hehehehaha!"

The Minstrel was an older looking man. He had blue clothes on, similar to, indeed, what a minstrel would have worn. He wore a blue hat with a thin red feather coming out of the top of it. His clothes covering him were blue as well, with a white frill covering his neck. His shirt that he was wearing alternated between blue and white squares on it, like a checkerboard pattern, and there was a giant golden eagle in the middle of the shirt. It gleamed with brightness. He wore dark blue pants, and he had a lute slung around his left shoulder.

"You mean, _we've_ done it," the Minstrel replied. "Without me, you wouldn't have known the prrrrecise location to place the knockout bombs without being spotted."

"Oh, right, I do apologize!" the Riddler said.

"Now that we've put these thorns in my flesh asleep for now, what are we going to do with these two?" the Minstrel asked the Riddler, pointing to Adam and Emma, who were fainted like the others, and still in the henchmen's grip.

"I have...the most _perfect_ , wondrous idea for them!" laughed the Riddler. "Hurry, to the Dirt Desert!"

The Riddler and the Minstrel exited the Music Conservatory by unlocking its doors, then locking them once more. But... _what's this_?!"

Kokatsu, Henry, and Anthony suddenly opened a single eye, and stealthily got up.

"Hehe, those suckers," smirked Anthony Slugworth. "They think they could knock out a spy _that_ easily?"

"You mean, _spies_ ," said Henry Pheal, getting back on his feet as well.

"Hey!" exclaimed Kokatsu. "What are _you_ doing up? _I_ wanted to be the hero, not you!"

"What a bunch of babies," murmured Marvin Trout.

"Quite right, son," his father whispered back.

"Hey, hey," Anthony Slugworth intervened. "How about we all _stop_ being spies and just focus on trying to stop the Riddler and the Minstrel? Being a cruel spy will get us nowhere. I learned that from inside the Goose Room."

"Finally someone around here actually has some common sense!" Marvin exclaimed, extremely relieved.

Fortunately for Marvin, Henry and Kokatsu were too shocked at what Anthony said than what Marvin yelled out.

"Stop-?!" exclaimed Henry Pheal, his mouth open, staring at Anthony in awe.

"Being-?!" exclaimed Kokatsu, doing the same thing as Henry.

"Spies-?!" exclaimed Henry again.

"We'll show you!" exclaimed Kokatsu. "Come on, Henry!"

"Right!" said Henry, running through the Music Conservatory's open door's which Kokatsu had plucked open with a lock pick.

"Hey, come back here, you whining babies!" Marvin exclaimed, chasing after Henry and Kokatsu.

"Son, come back!" Mr. Trout exclaimed, running after Henry, Kokatsu, and his son. Anthony smirked.

"Hehe," Anthony Slugworth smirked as he watched Henry, Kokatsu, and Marvin, along with Marvin's father, exit the room. "With some clever reverse psychology, I _finally_ got those two weirdos to work together! Now, it's time to make it right with my new group of friends here!"

He himself started to put pills into the mouths of the fainted group, as well as to the Oompa-Loompa crowd.

"Unfortunately, these Anti-Sleepy Spy Pills don't act instantly," Anthony told himself. "Everyone will wake up in about an hour, though, with these pills to counteract the sleeping gas. Now, I need to go catch up with Henry and Kokatsu!"

Then, Anthony proceeded to exit the Music Conservatory to try to catch up with his companions.

* * *

"Meanwhile, back in the Dirt Desert, Adam and Emma were just awakening, to find themselves in an extremely dangerous situation!" said a narrator's voice.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" the reader of this story asked- or did you?

"I'm the narrator," the narrator explained to the reader. "Remember, you know, the William Dozier narrator?"

"Oh, right!" the reader said, taking everything in. Or _did_ you do that? "Welcome back, narrator!"

"Thank you," the narrator responded. "Now, let's get back to this story, shall we? As Willy Wonka said, we don't want to mess up the plot, do we?"

"Adam and Emma woke up to find themselves tied to a thin rope," the narrator said dramatically. "They were tied together, below an absolutely _gigantic_ pit filled with venomous chocolate snakes!"

"W-where are we?!" cried Adam, starting to panic.

"I-I don't know!" responded Emma, also panicking. "Hey, I-I have an idea!"

"W-what is it?" asked Adam.

"Why don't we have the reader of this story scrap this whole trap thing and have us beat the Riddler and the Minstrel by ourselves?" asked Emma curiously.

"We can't do that, remember?" said Adam. "We don't want to mess up the plot of this story."

"Aww, come on!" exclaimed Emma P. Perr. "Who cares about the plot of this story?! This is a life-and-death situation we have on our hands!"

Emma turned as much as she could with her ropes to face the unspeakable direction.

"Hey, reader!" said Emma, smiling slightly. "Can you please-? Mmm! Mmmmm-phh!"

Adam covered up Emma's mouth.

"S-sorry about that," Adam chuckled, looking in the unspeakable direction. "She just got a little carried away, that's all. Now, let's do this, shall we?"

Suddenly, the Riddler and the Minstrel came up to Adam and Emma. They looked up at them as they were tied in their trap.

"Hehehehahaha!" the Riddler, laughed evilly, jumping up and down like a grasshopper and rubbing his hands together.

"I'm afrrrrraid that this is the end for you," smiled the Minstrel. "How I do abhor violence, which is why I suggested using the sleeping pills. I believe this calls for a little song, shall we?"

He started strumming on his lute, and singing a song to the tune of "The Itsy-Bitsy Spider".

" _Now watch as Emma and Adam are stuck in the snake pit!_

 _Hopefully, real soon, by the snakes they will get bit._

 _Then they will be doomed now by a very gruesome fate._

 _They will pass out, and hopefully we can use them as Bat-bait!_

 _Then, we can use them to make Batman and Robin quit._ "

"Hahaha!" the Minstrel laughed, walking away from the pit with his lute.

"Hehehehahaha!" the Riddler laughed evilly, jumping up and down once more, and following the Minstrel.

" _Will_ Adam and Emma escape the Riddler's and Minstrel's trap?" the narrator asked dramatically. " _Will_ they be doomed to a very gruesome fate? And _will_ they become bait to lead Batman and Robin to their doom? Stay glued to your seats, Bat-fans, because the worst is yet to come!"

 **Author's note: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, everyone! Like the narrator said,** ** _will_** **Adam and Emma live to see another day?** ** _Will_** **the Riddler and the Minstrel prevail? Stay glued to your seats for the next chapter! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	63. Adam and Emma as Bat-Bait?

**Chapter 61: Adam and Emma As Bat-Bait?**

 **Author's note: I'm back, guys and gals! Sorry about the delay and all! I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **DannyPhantom619, thanks SO much for the favorite! I really appreciate it! :D**

 **Matt, I'm so glad that you enjoyed the Dirt Desert scene, as well as the fourth wall breaks! :) You'll find out how Adam and Emma escape this disastrous Bat-trap in this chapter. :D**

 **Guest, whether that suggestion is/will be included...you'll just have to find out. ;)**

 **IcedTeaCinnaBons, don't worry! They'll be fine! (...as long as they escape the trap. :) )**

 **willy wonka, I'll consider the shoes. The fountain is included in this chapter, however. :)**

 **charlie wonkal, I'll consider your playlist. :D**

 **Guest, that sounds like a funny end to the Riddler's (and Minstrel's) reign of terror! I'll consider that. :D**

 **Guest 2, if I do include that...I'll have to make it as kid friendly drunk as possible. (The only reason this story HAD to be rated T was because romance kissing is considered an adult activity on this site. This story is actually meant for all ages, not just teens.)**

 **Guest 3, hmmm, it seems that I included quite a few of your suggestions already. However...Whipped Wingers? Interesting. :)**

 **Emma P. Perr, the narrator can't help you, remember? You can't mess up the plot of this story. ;)**

 **Guest 4 and Guest 5, those sound like funny quotes to me. LOL I'll see if I can fit them in. :)**

 **Guest 6, huh?**

 **Guest 7 and Guest 8, I'll consider those as well. :)**

 **Guest 9, I put your chocolate frogs in this chapter. :D**

 **Guest 10, hahaha! That's funny! It might include your suggestion, who knows? :)**

 **Mineminemine, hmmm, that sounds like a very neat concept! I'll see what I can do! :D**

 **(Credits: Aside from the previous ones, the Dirt Desert belongs to Matt. Multiple suggestions from Guests are included in this chapter. :D)**

 **And now, on with the story, everyone! :D**

"When we last saw our Daring Duo-!" the narrator announced. "We saw- a rockin' rock band!"

The reader then thought of Yuna's _Gimme Chocolate_ moment- or did you?

"What an amazing performance!" beamed the narrator, urging the reader to imagine the moment where Yuna Sayuki was being congratulated by her friends.

"What a _Quazy_ event!" the narrator exclaimed, prompting the reader to imagine the moment where the Riddler and his moll and henchmen revealed themselves.

"It's danger in the Desert!" the narrator exclaimed again, urging the reader to imagine once again the moment where Adam and Emma were in the trap. "Holy dangerous deserts! Don't get _hot-headed_ , Bat-fans, because the _worst_ is yet to come!"

"Help us, narrator!" Emma P. Perr suddenly screamed at the narrator.

"I can't help you," responded the narrator. "In this story, I'm the narrator, not a physical object. Besides, we need to get finished with the intro of this episode before we can conclude the cliffhanger part."

"What?!" exclaimed Adam, joining in with Emma. " _Intro_?! _Episode_?! What is this madness?! You'd better stop this right now, or-!"

Suddenly, the intro played, completely interrupting Adam while he was talking. A giant "W" spun in circles on top of Adam and Emma, then everyone could see Batman and Robin, in cartoon style, running behind a green-screen. Then, they saw both Batman and Robin punching villains. "SOCK! POW! ZOK!" Then, Robin entered the screen, and the duo shook hands. Then, a song started playing.

" _(Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na)  
Batmaaaaaan!_"

"Hey!" exclaimed Emma, trying to interrupt the intro. "This situation does not focus on Batman! This is _our_ situation, narrator!"

The music started to get even louder, and it got so loud it started to play over Adam's and Emma's voices.

" _(Na na na na na na na na na na na na)  
Batmaaaaaan!  
(Na na na na na na na na na na na na)  
Batmaaaaaan!  
(Na na na na na na na na na na na na)  
Batmaaaaaan!  
(Na na na na na na na na na na na na)  
Batman! Batman! Batman!_"

"GOSH, WILL YOU PLEASE STOP THIS RIGHT-?!" cried Adam, screaming at the top of his lungs, which caused the music to get even louder over his desperate voice.

" _(Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na)  
Batman! Batman! Batman!  
_Da da da da da da da da da da da da da!  
Batmaaaaaan!"

" _Finally_!" exclaimed Emma. "Now, let's just get this situation over with!"

"But how?" asked Adam Wood.

"Hey, I have an idea!" said Emma, looking around the room. "Fortunately, I always keep a spare marble by me specifically for emergencies!"

"Wait, what?" said Adam, extremely confused.

"You see that random barrel over there?" asked Emma, pointing to a grey, shiny metal barrel close by the pit.

"Yes," responded Adam.

"Now watch," explained Emma. "By flicking this marble, and hopefully causing it to move the marble by just a _fraction of an inch_ , not even visible to the naked eye, the centrifugal force of the marble will eventually cause the barrel to tip over."

"But what's in the barrel, though?" asked Adam curiously.

"C2 H5 OH," responded Emma P. Perr. "Street name…"

"Ethanol!" continued Adam Wood.

"Right!" beamed Emma P. Perr.

"But...the snakes are made of chocolate!" cried Adam. "Chocolate is highly flammable!"

"Correct," said Emma ominously. "Which means...if my marble aim is off by just a fraction of a millimeter...we'll get fried to a crisp along with the snakes."

"But-!" exclaimed Adam.

"No 'but's right now, Adam!" said Emma, trying to concentrate hard. "I need to concentrate!"

Emma closed one of her eyes, aiming directly at the barrel at the spot that she was hoping to hit.

 _WOOSH!_

Emma just managed to be able to flick the marble at the barrel.

 _DING!_

It hit the barrel!

"Now, the fire resulting from the snakes should be enough to free us from our ropes," explained Emma.

The marble hit the barrel, and nothing happened. Suddenly, they saw the barrel move ever so slightly. Then, it tipped a bit...then more..until the ethanol spilled into the pit with the chocolate snakes!

"NOW!" yelled Emma, as a giant flare of fire came up by them, burning their ropes. "JUMP!"

Both Adam and Emma jumped and hit the ground of the Dirt Desert. Just a fraction of a second after they jumped, the fire made it to the place that they were while they were on the ropes. The two of them ran as far away from the fire as they possibly could. Quickly, Emma looked at a corner of the room, and saw a blue button. She quickly took another marble seemingly out of thin air and flicked it at the button. Immediately, water came out of the ceiling of the Dirt Desert, causing the fire to become extinguished. The chocolate snakes were turned into goo.

"Whew!" said Adam Wood, relieved. "And it's all thanks to you, Emma!"

"Awwww!" said Emma, blushing and grabbing on to Adam's hand.

"Hey, Emma," said Adam, blushing as well. "Look at what we landed by when we jumped."

Emma looked in front of her, and she saw a beautiful oasis. Surrounding the oasis were a bunch of chocolate, sherbet, and lemonade fountains. Lovely green palm trees were swaying in a gentle breeze, and a Golden Syrup waterfall came crashing down with a bunch of "GLOOP!" noises. A group of chocolate frogs could be heard gently croaking, as a visual effect in the room started to take place. The ceiling of the room became yellow, orange, slightly purplish, as well as scarlet, mimicking a sunset.

"This is...so romantic…" blushed Emma once more, staring at Adam with a lovesick smile. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"No," said Adam, slightly clueless.

"It means...you know, like those romantic movies...a beautiful sunset...boy and a girl...alone...just the two of them?" smiled Emma sweetly.

Emma paused.

"No?" she said. "Well, this ought to show you what I mean."

She put her arms around her boyfriend, and the two of them sat down upon a giant rock by the oasis, listening to all of the sounds surrounding them.

"This is what I mean," smiled Emma lovingly, her voice lowered to a soft, secret whisper.

She stared at him, her eyes sparkling with wonder, and then, she kissed Adam under the sunset.

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this romantic chapter! :D Any thoughts, constructive criticism, reviews, and suggestions are greatly appreciated! :) Now, as I always say...**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**

 **(Stay tuned for the next chapter. :D )**


	64. Two Villains Losing Their Freight

**Chapter 62: Two Villains Losing Their Freight**

 **Author's note: Whoopee, guys and gals! I'm back once again! Sorry for the delay. I hope that you will all enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **Matt, thanks for the compliment! I'm extremely happy that you find my story funny and romantic! I try my best. :)**

 **Guest 1, I will** _ **definitely**_ **do that, don't worry! :D**

 **marty munster, that quote could be included later on. I included the Cheese Room in this chapter. ^_^**

 **IcedTeaCinnaBon, thanks! I appreciate the compliment!**

 **Guest 2, I'll consider that.**

 **guest bob, that sounds intriguing.**

 **Guest 3, that was actually intentional. The reporter was asking Marvin if he ever stops (reading) to eat food. "...stop [reading] to eat eventually?"**

 **Guest 4, as Mr. Wonka would say, "Ew! No one would buy it!" Sorry.**

 **Guest 5, to resolve your problem, try adding " docs . google (https, colon, and double slash included) " in front of the link provided, without the spaces, of course.**

 **Guest 6, I will consider some/all of those.**

 **fred fed ted, that quote may appear in a future chapter. I'll consider it. :)**

 **Guest 7, that's an interesting concept. I'll consider it. :D**

 **(Credits: The Cheese Room, as well as the Crazy Calorized Cheesy Suntan Lotion Solution, were both Guest suggestions. They were not mine. "You're Welcome" from** ** _Moana_** **belongs to Lin-Manuel Miranda, however, the song actually included is a reference to the song, with a few lines being used, as well as the rhythm. It is almost a complete overhaul of the song to match the singer, who you will find out who it is in this chapter. :) )**

 **Now, it's time for this chapter to begin! Enjoy, everyone! :)**

"Meanwhile, in the Riddler's and Minstrel's hideout, the Crazy Cheese Room…" the narrator said dramatically, "Mr. Wonka, Grandpa Joe, and the rest our group were caught in a very big dilemma!"

The group started to awaken.

"W-where am I…?" Miss Honey stuttered.

She, along with everyone else, were stuck to a wall on the Crazy Cheese Room. Some extremely sticky cheese was attaching them to the wall and preventing their escape!

"H-hey!" exclaimed Grandpa Joe. "Let us all go!"

"I'm afrrrrrraid that we can't do that," the Minstrel said. "By now, Batman and Robin must have received our message. They should be here shortly. Unfortunately, though, Adam and Emma are snake food by now, so they won't be bothering us any longer."

"Y-you killed Adam and Emma?!" exclaimed Matilda Williams. "Y-you'll pay for this!"

"Says who?" the Riddler replied. "With the...hehehe...entire Wonka factory under our control, we'll be unstop..pa...ble! Hehehehahaha!"

"It's _my_ factory," Charlie Bucket responded.

"Such trivial information is not important to us," the Minstrel responded.

"Y-you mean, you're using us to defeat Batman and Robin?!" exclaimed the alternate Matilda.

"You are corrrrrrect," the Minstrel responded, rolling his R's. "And we thank you very much for your help. However, there are three other people who will not be with you much longer."

"Get 'em, boys!" the Riddler laughed, pointing his yellow cane at Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe. "Use the Crazy Calorized Cheesy Suntan Lotion Solution to get those three! Hehehehehaha!"

The Riddler jumped up and down with happiness, and the Riddler's henchmen did as they were told. Once the three of them were freed from the cheese, they gripped them by their arms, and held them tight so they couldn't move.

"Let us go!" begged Grandpa Joe. "Please!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that," the Minstrel said. "Without you three in our way, the factory will be under our contrrrrrrol, which we can then use to bring the Daring Duo to their doom."

"Help!" begged Charlie Bucket. "Please!"

" _Hmmmm…_ " thought the alternate Matilda. " _A rather genius plan just got into my mind right now...Let's just hope it works as intended…_ "

"Hey, uh, Mr. Riddler, sir, Mr. Minstrel?" the alternate Matilda said innocently.

"What is it?" asked the Minstrel.

"I think I may have a rather genius death-trap idea planned for these three," the alternate Matilda said, winking at the three. "I never really like them, anyways. Bunch of stuck up, greedy dirtbags who only care about profit, just like the rest of the chocolate makers out there."

"I think it's a trick," the Riddler whispered to the Minstrel. "What do you think?"

"Let's give her a chance," the Minstrel responded. "Make her prove her allegiance to us."

"It's worth a shot," the Riddler whispered back. "Let's do it."

Both the Riddler and the Minstrel stared at the alternate Matilda. The three captives were unsure what to believe.

"What the heck is going on here?" whispered Charlie Bucket.

"I think that the alternate Matilda has a plan," whispered Mr. Wonka.

"She's right," whispered Grandpa Joe. "Now, I think that we should stop whispering to prevent anyone from getting suspicious about us."

"Are you sure we should do this, Riddler?" asked Rue Brick, unsure about everything. "I mean, that Bucket man…"

"Don't compare that rrrrrrrich man with me," the Minstrel said. "We must do it, if we want to attract Batman and Robin, and take control of the Wonka...er, Bucket, er...whoever's factory. Now, come along."

Rue Brick took the Minstrel's hand, and looked back at the three helpless captives with a sad face.

"I'm sorry," Rue Brick said.

"It's okay," Charlie Bucket responded. "I thank you for your concern."

By now, the alternate Matilda was released from the cheese.

"Now, prove your allegiance to us," the Minstrel said. "Prove your worth. Thank you for your time."

"You're welcome," the alternate Matilda said, smiling at the two villains.

"Huh?" the Riddler said, confused.

"I said, you're welcome," the alternate Matilda responded once more.

"Huh?" the Minstrel said, also confused.

" _Ok, ok, I see what's happening here  
You're face to face with greatness, and it's strange.  
You don't even know how you feel.  
It's adorable!  
Well, it's nice to see that some villains never change._"

The Riddler and the Minstrel, as well as everyone else in the room, were absolutely confused, yet astounded at the alternate Matilda's performance.

" _Open your eyes, let's begin  
Yes, it's really me, it's Matilda: breathe it in!_"

The alternate Matilda smiled at the adult Matilda Williams and Alexis, then continued singing.

 _I know it's a lot: the hair, the sheen!  
When you're staring at a Pranking Queen!_

 _What can I say except you're welcome  
For the pranks, the chaos, the yelling?  
Hey, it's okay, it's okay.  
You're welcome.  
I'm just an ordinary gal in an ordinary dwelling._

 _Hey!  
What has a brain that causes an ordinary party to turn into a chaotic ball?  
When you least expect it?  
This gal!_

 _When my parents thought I was clean and whole,  
I snuck salt in my brother's cereal bowl!  
Oh, yeah, I have a very nasty soul!_

 _Oh, also I put mice in my parent's bed,  
You're welcome!  
Yeah, they certainly saw red!  
Also I put paint on my cat's paws,  
You're welcome!  
To dirty and ruin their house, for chaos I love to cause!_

 _So what can I say except you're welcome  
For the strongest itching powder ever made.  
There's no need to worry, right now, I won't scurry!  
You're welcome!  
Ha, let's maybe kill them with a blade!_"

The alternate Matilda turned and pointed at Mr. Willy Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe while singing this.

" _You're welcome!  
You're welcome!_

 _Well, come to think of it,  
Men, honestly I can go on and on.  
I love to prank from dusk to dawn!  
The parrot, the hat, the Alsatian ketchup dog, oh,  
Thanks for giving me a chance to be gone, oh, gone!_

 _I took a tyrant,  
I made his suit completely wet.  
You wanna see how totally evil I am? You bet!  
How evil am I?  
How much for sure?  
I'm so evil, so full of it, I might crush your door!_

 _And the bruises on my skin,  
Is a map of the pranks I win.  
Look where I've been,  
I make everything chaotic happen,  
Look at me, mini-Matilda, just tippity-tappin'!_

 _Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, hey!_

 _Well, anyway, let me say you're welcome  
For the wonderful villainess you know.  
Hey, it's okay, it's okay-  
You're welcome!  
Well, come to think of it, I gotta go.  
Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome,  
'Cause I'm gonna need these souls._"

Once again, she pointed at the three captives while singing this. While singing and dancing, she suddenly started to jump up and down, extremely hyper, and punched each of the henchmen in the chin. When they got hit, each of them groaned in pain, in turn releasing Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe from their evil grip. At the same time, the alternate Matilda grabbed a bottle of Crazy Calorized Cheesy Suntan Lotion Solution from a table in the room, and began spraying it around the outlines of everyone trapped on the wall. One by one, everyone was freed, and began sprinting towards the exit door. Ryan Kline wobbled slightly on his puppet-like legs as he was heading for the door, but everyone helped him regain his balance and get back on his feet.

" _I'm running away, away-_ " sang the alternate Matilda, turning and waving back at the villains. _  
_" _You're welcome!  
'Cause Matilda needed you to accomplish my goals!_

 _You're welcome!  
You're welcome!  
And thank you!_"

With that, the alternate Matilda did a mischievous smirk and slammed the door behind her. A "CLICK!" was heard. Right after it closed, the two villains ran towards it and grabbed its knob.

The door had been locked.

* * *

"Huh," said Marvin Trout, coming by the door shortly after everyone started running down the corridor in the opposite direction that he was coming in. Marvin's father followed shortly after. Marvin could hear the Riddler banging on the door with his cane in anger. "Looks like someone beat me to it."

"No, us!" responded Henry Pheal and Kokatsu together, running towards the holographic boy and his father.

"I wonder," responded Marvin Trout. "Who could have done this?"

"For that answer, Marvin, stay tuned!" the narrator said dramatically to the reader.

"Hey, who said that?" asked Marvin Trout.

"Ugh, here we go again," the narrator murmured. "Now I have to go through all this name explaining stuff _all over_ _again_."

"You do know that you're saying that stuff out loud, right?" Marvin responded.

"Oh my gosh," the narrator murmured, slightly frustrated. "This is going to be fun."

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this (long overdue) chapter! Thanks for reading it, I really appreciate it! Stay tuned for the next one, everyone! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	65. Tons of Sins

**Chapter 63: Tons of Sins**

 **Author's Note: Hello, guys and gals! The next chapter is finally here! I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

 **JannaKalderash, thanks so much for following "What Could Have Been"! I really appreciate it! I'll try to update it soon. :D**

 **Vagabond Scribbler, thanks so much for favoriting me! :) I** ** _really_** **appreciate it! :)**

 **Arriety Maplewood, thanks** ** _so_** **much for favoriting me! :)**

 **Real Life Racie, thanks so much for favoriting** ** _and_** **following "What Could Have Been"! As I said to JannaKalderash, I will try to update it soon. :)**

 **jiminyesjamsuwu, thank so much for following _and_ favoriting this story! :D**

 **Guest 1, an interesting concept! I'll see what I can do. :)**

 **Guest 2, I fixed that, thanks so much for pointing that out, I fixed it. :D**

 **IcedTeaCinnaBons, before reforming, yes. I previously told MysteriousMaker1185 that the alternate Matilda was from the second draft of** ** _Matilda_** **, however, I remembered wrong. The alternate Matilda is from an alternate dimension where the evil Matilda in the first draft of** ** _Matilda_** **survives, instead of dying. All the tricks in the song she sang were actually tricks she did in that draft. A quick summary of that first draft:**

 **O_O I just read an early draft of Matilda, the first one. The teacher is named Miss Hayes, and Miss Trunchbull and her parents are nice. There are some elements that would make it into the final, such as an idiotic car dealer friend who puts sawdust in someone's gearboxes and chewing gum to 'fix' leaking radiators. However, Matilda is a wicked, genius child. The newt is there, except LAVENDER did it (she was also a wicked child at this point, admiring Matilda for her tricks) to pay back Matilda for an itching powder trick, though. The Difficulty lesson, instead of being mentioned like in the final, was included in much more detail. The poem is there as well. Interestingly enough, the bird trick is in the first naughty Matilda draft, almost word for word, and the passage where Matilda proved to Miss Hayes (Honey) that she tipped over the glass was almost word for word as well. Fortunately for us, though, this wicked Matilda only lasted for one draft. A trick was also mentioned where Matilda threw a stink bomb under Miss Hayes' desk, echoing the Trunchbull accusation in the final book. There is an extra poem about how Matilda is happy that her itching powder trick worked.**

 **"No more Latin, no more French,**

 **No more sitting on a hard old bench.**

 **No more Trunchbull, no more Hayes.**

 **No more school for days and days." (RD 02/27/02, p. 21)**

 **The itching powder trick was most likely reused for Hortensia's trick in the final.**

 **An interesting detail to note, though, is that Nigel is there in the first draft and his father was described in much more detail. Nigel told him how his father said that he was not a victim of the suspected 'chicken pox'. Matilda tips over the glass when Miss Hayes accuses her of knocking over the glass, like Miss Trunchbull scene in final, except with a different atmosphere and slight word changes. Miss Hayes got so angry that she threatened to report Matilda to Miss Trunchbull for expulsion.**

 **Miss Hayes was slightly rich. She had a lot of furniture in her house, as well as a garden, and a female Siamese cat named Whiskers. Matilda practiced her powers with things, such as a statue she owned, with Miss Hayes, unlike with Miss Honey in the final. At the end of the story, this happens once Matilda fainted after tipping a truck over to save some kids trapped under a crushed car:**

 **'"Fainted, did she?" the man said. "She shouldn't be around here. This is no place for children."**

 **"I know," the woman said. "I know. I know. Please help."**

 **"I don't have the time," the ambulance-man said, but he had small children of his own and he kneeled quickly down beside the child and took one of the small hands in his. "She's freezing cold," he said. "Just keep her covered. She'll be all right soon."**

 **Then he frowned suddenly and leaned closer to the child. "Hold on," he said. He leaned closer still. "She's not breathing," he said. "I think she's dead."**

 **"No!" the woman cried out. "No, no, no!"**

 **"She's cold as ice," the ambulance-man said. "She must have been dead several minutes. What on earth happened?" (RD 02/27/02. p. 47)**

 **Wow! O_O Yup, that's the ending.**

 **edward, I'll consider that funny quote. XD**

 **tank, I'll see if I can fit it into my story.**

 **duck, I'll see if I can somehow fit some more Christmas-related things in this story. :)**

 **bubbles, I can connect those coins to the suggested OC Plastic Beard! I'll see what I can do. :D**

 **Matt, thanks for the compliments! If you liked the narrator moments in the last chapter, you will** ** _certainly_** **enjoy this one. :)**

 **growls, thanks for the suggestions! The Indiana Jones one certainly has potential. I could connect him to one of my scrapped Golden Ticket winners, Robert Davis, who was supposed to be an 'over-adventurous' kid. :D**

 **(Credits: CinemaSins is referenced in this chapter. That YouTube channel does not belong to me, and is not related to me besides the fact that I like to watch it.)**

 **Now, without further ado, it's time for the next chapter! Enjoy it, everyone! :)**

"Thanks so much!" Tyler Smith said gratefully as everyone ran down the corridor to get as far away from the Riddler and Minstrel as possible. "They had me _so_ scared! You saved me!"

"Once again, you're welcome," the alternate Matilda said.

"Hey," enquired Antonio Ricci. "I just noticed something strange."

"What is it?" asked Charlotte Grimm.

"Wouldn't the narrator usually say some lines in this chapter by now?" Antonio asked.

"Hey, you're right," said Madison Pottle. "That _is_ strange."

"Fourth wall breaking," said a voice, followed by a dinging sound.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Alexis Williams. "Who said that?"

"Even _more_ fourth wall breaking," the voice said again, followed by another dinging sound.

"Where'd the narrator go?" asked Mindy Bell.

"Acknowledging the narrator," the strange voice said. "That's a sin."

 _DING!_

"Okay, show yourselves!" yelled Drew Hyde. "Or I'll hit you with my hockey stick!"

"Threatening to assault Carl," the voice said. "Give them a hundred sins just for that!"

Rapid dinging followed shortly after, causing everyone to cover their ears in pain.

"What happened to the William Dozier narrator?" asked Yuna Sayuki out loud.

"Oh, he got too exhausted from talking to Marvin and decided to take a break," the voice responded. "But for now, you'll have to deal with me."

"Oh, gosh!" moaned Phineas Troutbeck.

"This is going to get _so_ annoying!" moaned Miss Honey.

"Narration from me...should that be a sin?" the voice said out loud. "Oh, what the heck. Everyone finds my voice annoying. That's ten sins."

Rapid dinging followed shortly after once more.

"Can we please just move on with the plot of this story?" moaned Kokatsu, coming up to the group, with Henry and Marvin, along with his father, coming up shortly as well.

"Wow, you're finally here again," said Daniel Sparkman sarcastically. "What a surprise."

"Daniel Sparkman would be excellent at-!" the voice began, but he was suddenly interrupted.

"Get them!"

It was the Riddler and the Minstrel! They had somehow managed to escape from the locked door to the Crazy Cheese Room!

"Convenient villain appearance are convenient to the villains, and the plot, I guess, but how the heck did they escape from the locked door with no explanation?" the voice asked.

 _DING!_

"Can you _please_ stop interrupting our story?!" the Riddler yelled angrily, swinging his yellow cane in the air angrily.

He paused.

"Thank you," the Riddler responded. "Now, get them!"

Quazy clenched his two fists together and cracked his knuckles intimidatingly. Then, they started to chase the group down the corridor!

"Hehehehahaha!" the Riddler laughed as him and the Minstrel chased after the henchmen happily.

"Here!" screamed Mr. Wonka frantically, pointing to a door and opening it up. "Let's go in here!"

The door said: "THE CHOCOLATE DIPPING ROOM".

"This is the room where we dip our things like nuts, bananas, and the like into chocolate as preparation for packaging!" Mr. Wonka said hurriedly as him and the rest of the group were running.

The group saw large vats, labelled: "BANANAS", "NUTS", "PRETZELS", "MARSHMALLOWS", "GINGERBREAD COOKIES", "APPLES", and finally, of course, "CHOCOLATE". There were also mechanical arms, as well as conveyor belts, by the vats. The arms picked up an object from one of the vats, then dipped them into chocolate. The chosen food would then go on the conveyor belt, all ready to get packaged and sold.

"Run!" screamed Mr. Wonka frantically as they were running. "Ruh-roh! I mean, uh-oh!"

They were cornered in between a...corner, and a vat!

"Jinkies!" screamed Jenna Adams. "We're doomed!"

"'Someone says 'We're doomed!' and then are saved shortly after just for suspense' cliché," the voice said again.

 _DING!_

"Shut up, new narrator!" yelled Charlie Bucket angrily. "We're doing a story here, so _of course_ there are going to be clichés here!"

" _More_ acknowledgement of me!" the voice said in a smart-aleck voice.

 _DING!_

"The evil group was creeping closer and closer to our heroes," said a voice.

It was the William Dozier narrator!

"Thank gosh!" said Henry Trout, extremely relieved.

"Hey, doesn't Carl sound and remind you of Jeremy from CinemaSins?" said Chris Davidson out loud.

"You know, in an earlier draft of this chapter, I actually _was_ supposed to be Jeremy, but unfortunately, this story's author had to change that due to this site's 'no physical appearances by real people and celebrities' rule. Then, I had to be downgraded to his fictional twin brother Carl! Five thousand sins _just for that_!"

Rapid dinging was heard, and it was _so_ rapid that once again, everything covered their ears in pain.

"Ow!" screamed Ryd Dulls, in pain.

"Ouch!" screamed Quazy, also in pain.

"My ears!" screamed Quizzical, backing away.

Ryd Dulls did the same. Suddenly, one of the mechanical arms in the room picked up Quizzical and Ryd Dulls!

"Mechanical arm ex-machina," said Carl once again.

 _DING!_

"Help!" screamed Quizzical, trying to break free of the mechanical arm, which was now lifting the two of them up into the air.

"Save me!" screamed Ryd Dulls. "I want my Mommy!"

The mechanical arm dipped the two henchmen in the bananas. Some of them actually managed to stick to them. Then, inevitably, they got dipped into chocolate.

"Yuck!" said Quizzical. "I hate chocolate, just like my sister, Julie Dawn Cole!"

"Yum!" said Ryd Dulls, licking the chocolate on his body. "I _love_ chocolate! This is the most delicious chocolate that I have ever had!"

"Let's get out of here," the Minstrel whispered to the Riddler.

"Yeah, boss," agreed Quazy. "Let's scram while the going's good."

"Good idea," agreed the Riddler. "Come, Rue Brick."

Rue Brick was staring at Charlie Bucket with a worried expression on her face. She sighed, then turned away and followed the Riddler, the Minstrel, and Quazy. Quizzical and Ryd Dulls were now being placed on the conveyor belt.

"My head," both of them moaned at the same time.

Then, they fainted in a box together, laying on top of each other.

"Hey!" the reader screamed to no one in particular. "Where's the extremely hilarious trash can gag?! I need the gag _now_ , author of this story! It's boring with them fainting in a box!"

"Fine," the author of this story moaned in defeat. "I'll do it."

"I have an idea," smirked Tyler Smith mischievously, staring at the boxes with Quizzical and Ryd Dulls.

Within minutes, the group picked up the boxes containing the two henchmen.

"Huh?!" said Ryd Dulls, waking up suddenly. "Where am I?!"

"You two are about to be the next victims of our recurring trash can defeat gag," smirked Grandpa Joe.

"What?" screamed Quizzical. "Why couldn't we have just stayed fainted in those boxes?!"

"The reader wanted this gag to happen!" said Grandpa Joe, laughing. "They're right-it would have been _super_ boring to just leave you two fainted in those boxes!"

"Gosh, what's with this fourth wall breaking?" Carl intervened, following by another dinging noise. "And wait, why am I sinning a book? I have no idea, but just add _fifty_ sins just for that, too!"

Even more rapid dinging followed.

"Hey, why are you even still here?!" the narrator started to yell.

"What are _you_ doing back so early?" Carl yelled back. "One, there's a sin- _DING!_ , and two, I thought that you were on your lunch break!"

"I was," the William Dozier narrator said, extremely frustrated, "but I'm back now. Now, get out of here! This is my book!"

"Fine," Carl said, "but I'll just sin this moment for no reason."

 _DING!_

"Er-hem," the William Dozier narrator said, clearing his throat. "He's gone. You can all get back to the action now."

"Okay," responded Mr. Willy Wonka. "Thanks."

The group continued to carry Ryd Dulls and Quizzical above their heads. Soon, they reached the exterior of the factory-as well as the trash bin.

"Ahhh!" screamed Quizzical and Ryd Dulls as they were about to get dumped into the bin, along with Miss Trunchbull, Mumbo Jumbo, and everyone else. Mumbo and everyone just woke up from their next fainting spell.

"Ahhh!" screamed Mumbo Jumbo, extremely scared. "Please don't drop them on me!"

"You get used to it," murmured Miss Trunchbull grumpily.

The group dropped the two henchmen right on top of Mumbo Jumbo.

"Oof!" said Mumbo Jumbo, fainting on impact, along with the henchmen.

"I'll..get...you…" murmured Miss Trunchbull, fainting shortly after as well. "I'll...be...back…!"

"Now. what happened to Adam and Emma, everyone?" the narrator said. "Stay tuned!"

"I'm glad that you're back," smiled Ryan Kline.

"I'm just glad to be back, too," said the narrator happily. "This is going to be great."

 **Author's note: Hey, guys and gals! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I tried my best to make it as hilarious as possible. XD**

 **Be sure to stay tuned for the next one! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	66. The Dirt Desert--Revenge of the Sin

**Chapter 64: The Dirt Desert- Revenge of the Sin**

 **Matt, if you liked the CinemaSins references in the last chapter, you will certainly enjoy this one. :D (The title is a pun on the Star Wars movie, "Revenge of the Sith", by the way. XD) I will find a place for your suggestions in a future chapter, and perhaps I could even combine them with that Van Pelt suggestion by Jumanjifan! :)**

 **humpa lumpa, I'll see if I could find a place for that quote in a future chapter. :)**

 **IcedTeaCinnaBon, thanks for the compliment! :D**

 **Jumanjifan, see the response I gave to Matt (mattTheWriter072) above. :)**

 **linner, I'll consider that suggestion. :)**

 **gerdid, I'll consider that quote. :)**

 **Guest, you are correct! It is a fact that at the time of filming, Julie Dawn Cole actually hated chocolate (that scene of her scooping chocolate into her mouth from the pumpkin was actually acting). She has said that she has since warmed up to it, but I thought that it would be a neat callback. :D**

 **fred fed ted, you'll have to wait and see whether that quote will be included or not. ;)**

 **sam spam, I'll consider that. :)**

 **Guest, no worries! The update is finally here! :D**

 **(Credit: Once again, CinemaSins is referenced in this chapter. I do not own that YouTube channel. It is not related to me except for the fact that I like to watch it.)**

 **Now, it's time for the next chapter to begin, everyone! :D**

"Meanwhile, back in the Dirt Desert," the narrator said dramatically, "Adam and Emma were caught in a very sweet embrace!"

"Narration," said a voice, followed by a dinging sound.

It was Carl!

"Hey!" screamed the William Dozier narrator. "I thought I told you to...get out of my book!"

"I did," responded Carl, "but this a whole new chapter, which means that there are many more sins to uncover. Wait? A narrator...doing narration...by talking to another narrator? Sin-ception!"

 _DING!_

"Oh, shut up!" yelled the narrator.

Adam and Emma were still by the oasis, hugging and embracing each other.

"Oh, Adam," said Emma P. Perr soothingly, "I can't imagine my life without you!"

"Emma," said Adam happily as well, "I can't- _MEOW_!"

"Huh?" said Emma, confused.

"I said," Adam Wood repeated, "I can't- _MEOW_!"

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Emma, starting to panic.

"What's- _MEOW_ -wrong, darling?" asked Adam, confused.

At that time, he caught himself.

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Adam Wood as well. "This must be a side effect just showing from the time I turned into a Cocoa- _MEOW_ -Cat!"

"Humans turning into cats?" Carl suddenly interrupted. "Cat-posterous!"

 _DING!_

"Who are you?" asked Emma curiously.

"I'm Carl," Carl responded. "I'm Jeremy (from CinemaSins)'s fictional brother."

"But why not Jeremy though?" asked Emma curiously.

"Because of this site's 'no physical appearances by real people or celebrities' rule," Carl said.

"But he wouldn't- _MEOW_ -be physically- _MEOW_ -appearing- _MEOW_!" Adam stuttered.

"He's right," Emma agreed. "It would be just his voice, like the William Dozier narrator. I don't think that counts as a physical appearance."

"Ugh, I will give this stuff one sin every time I interact with you," Carl sighed.

A bunch of rapid dinging was heard, and it hurt Adam's and Emma's ears.

"But I will just have his _voice_ appear as a cameo, maybe, I'll have to ask him about that off of this page because of the rule, though. But I'm still sinning this moment because I'm interacting with you."

 _DING!_

"Ugh, will you stop it with the dinging noises?!" exclaimed Adam Wood. " _MEOW_!"

"Feisty as a feline," Carl said.

 _DING!_

"What did Jeremy's _voice_ say?" asked Emma. "You hear that, readers? Jeremy will not be _physically_ appearing in this story!"

"Awww, come on!" said a salty hater of this story, who is undoubtedly out there but the author hasn't met him or her yet. "But I wanted to give a strike to this story!"

 _DING!_

"Stop sinning me, Carl, and I'll sin you!" yelled the angry hater back.

 _DING!_

"No one sins Carl without suffering the consequences!" Carl yelled angrily.

 _DING!_

 _DING!_

 _DING!_

 _DING!_

 _DING!_

 _DING!_

 _DING!_

The dinging noises went on and on for minutes straight!

"Ugh," moaned Adam Wood. "This- _MEOW_ -dinging is- _MEOW_ -making me dizzy- _MEOW_!"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Emma P. Perr yelled, her face turning even redder than it originally was because of her demise's outcome.

"Finding Nemo reference," someone interrupted. "But… sigh."

 _DING!_

"Fine," said the salty hater, giving up in defeat.

"We would like to dedicate this story's chapter to doing a ton of fan requests," Emma explained, holding a stapled packet of paper that came out of nowhere.

"Packet of paper out of nowhere," the voice interrupted again.

 _DING!_

It was Jeremy-Jeremy's _voice_ , narrating part of this chapter and not physically appearing in this story in any way, shape, or form!

"Listen," Adam Wood sighed, showing a small hint of a smile.

"We're glad that you're here, but we need to get on with the plot of this chapter and this story. This chapter demands that we do fan requests."

"sigh'," Jeremy said, his voice showing nowhere.

 _DING!_

Emma looked through the packet of paper. She looked at the text on it and started giggling.

"Hehehe," Emma chuckled. "Some of these quotes are actually really hilarious. Fortunately, I also have the power of fiction story physics to grab objects out of nowhere. Now's let see…"

Emma started reading through the list of fan suggestions.

"Blah...blah...Ah-ha!" Emma smiled, pulling out a food item that looked like a roll, and a bottle of what looked like suntan lotion.

 _DING!_

"Why are you putting mayonnaise on your face?" Emma asked.

"Huh?" Adam asked, confused. " _MEOW_!"

Emma pointed to the quote on the paper, and Adam nodded. Emma sighed, following along with the quote.

"It's not mayonnaise," Adam responded. "It's suntan lotion. Never heard of low calorie suntan lotion?"

"Huh? said Emma.

She 'read' the label.

"Oh, no!" cried Emma P. Perr. "Blast!"

She grabbed a towel furiously, wiped the mayonnaise off her face, then he turned to Adam.

"Well, where's the suntan lotion, then?" asked Emma.

"You squirted that into your cheese roll," said Adam, eating his own.

"But I ate that," Emma protested.

"Yeah, I know," said Adam, snickering.

"Well why didn't you tell me?" Emma asked angrily.

Adam just shrugged.

* * *

"Hahahaha!" laughed Emma P. Perr, getting out of her previous acting character. "Let's do another one!"

"Yeah- _MEOW_!" Adam agreed.

"That entire previous scene was complete and utter nonsense!" Jeremy said, frustrated.

 _DING!_

"Can you just stop talking?" Emma asked. "Your voice is really starting to get on my nerves."

"Finally, _someone_ agrees that my voice is annoying!" Jeremy said happily. "Minus five sins!"

Rapid reverse dinging noises were heard.

Emma took some plates and food out of nowhere, and showed Adam the quote. He nodded happily, trying not to laugh.

* * *

Emma stared at the food on her plate.

"What's that black thing, Adam?" Emma asked.

"That's a green bean," Adam replied.

"But why is it black?" Emma asked, looking at in disgust.

"It's been grilled," Adam said incredulously, and took a bite of his own food.

"Hmpf," she muttered and tried to chew it and swallow it.

"Grilled lettuce?" Adam asked.

"No, that's bacon," said Emma.

"Then why is it green?" said Adam, looking at it in disgust.

Emma just shrugged.

* * *

Adam and Emma were trying to hold in enormous amounts of laughter.

"Blah...blah...blah," Emma muttered, looking through the list. "Here's one we should do! But it requires a time machine and crazy plot things!"

A time machine and a blue wormhole just appeared out of nowhere! Emma reached in the wormhole, and at the time, the rest of the group was out of the Chocolate Dipping Room and were walking down a corridor. She grabbed Daniel Sparkman through the wormhole.

"Zoinks!" exclaimed Daniel Sparkman, completely ignoring the fact that he was in the Dirt Desert, and staring at the blue wormhole instead. "Wormholes?! They are scientifically impossible!"

Adam and Emma suddenly pushed Daniel Sparkman into the time machine, followed by themselves. Adam set the time machine to '2018'. There was a whooshing sound, and a flash of light, and the three of them found themselves looking at a computer.

"Play this game," Emma said.

Daniel Sparkman looked at the title screen of the game, and it said "FORTNITE".

"B-but, I don't know how to!" Daniel stuttered.

"Play- _MEOW_ -it!" Adam said sternly.

"B-but why?" Daniel Sparkman stuttered again.

"It's for fanservice," Emma said firmly. "Now. Play it."

"Time machine and wormhole appearing out of nowhere, _and_ a futuristic game that shouldn't even be here...is here! Not to mention, fourth wall breaking!" Carl said. "Four sins!"

 _DING!_

 _DING!_

 _DING!_

 _DING!_

Daniel Sparkman nervously touched the computer's mouse.

He pressed a button, and he saw a battlefield.

"T-the controls…?" Daniel said, confused.

A few seconds later, his character got shot, and the screen said, "GAME OVER".

"Aww, no!" Daniel Sparkman said angrily as Adam and Emma immediately pushed him back into the time machine to go back to the Dirt Desert. "I was just getting warmed up!"

Another wormhole appeared, and Emma pushed Daniel Sparkman into it. He fell into the wormhole, and immediately appeared back where the group was. Surprisingly, no one noticed that Daniel had disappeared.

"No one will _ever_ believe this," Daniel Sparkman muttered to himself.

* * *

"Let's do a few other ones before getting to the most requested one," Emma P. Perr said, winking cutely at the reader. "Here, Adam. Look at these suggestions."

Adam looked at the things that his girlfriend was pointing at, and he immediately burst into peals of laughter. So did Emma, and she suddenly grabbed a block of cheese and a bunch of grapes from nowhere.

" _Two_ more objects appearing out of nowhere," Jeremy said. "One sin per object!"

 _DING!_

 _DING!_

Emma was still holding the grapes. She looked down at the grapes, and smirked mischievously. She started force-feeding them into Adam's mouth in bunches!

"Mmph!" Adam said, trying to stop getting force-fed. "Mmmmph! Mmmph!"

"Hehehe," Emma said mischievously. "Just a few more bunches of grapes left!"

"Mmmph!" Adam said, wringing his hands in panic. "Mmph! Mmph!"

A few minutes later, Emma was done force-feeding Adam grapes.

"Hey!" cried Adam, disapproving. "What did you do that for?!"

"It was part of the script," Emma smirked. "No need to hold grudges."

"Fine," Adam Wood sighed.

Emma looked down at the yellow block of cheese that she was holding. She licked her lips and smirked.

"Nom-nom-nom!" Emma exclaimed, eating the block of cheese like crazy.

Adam couldn't help but giggle at what she was doing.

"Nom-nom-nom!" Emma continued. "Nom-nom-nom!"

"And this, kids, is how childhood obesity starts," Carl said. "No offense, but it's true."

 _DING!_

Adam and Emma did a facepalm.

"Nom-nom-nom!" continued Emma P. Perr with the block of cheese. "Nom-nom-nom!"

She didn't stop until it was completely gone. The area around her lips was colored yellow because of the cheese. Emma licked her lips to get the cheese off of her face.

"Now," Emma said proudly, "it's time to do the most requested one!"

* * *

Emma looked at the packet of paper. She flipped through it, and stopped when she saw the suggestion that she was looking for.

"'How about Adam and Emma go sand boarding on the sand dunes before they leave the desert?'" read Emma P. Perr. "This was suggested by a Guest, and mattTheWriter072 also wanted it to be included, so why not?"

"Fourth. Wall. Breaking," Carl said, clearly annoyed. "You know what? I'm tired of that. Three sins now. What do you think about that, Jeremy?"

"I agree," responded Jeremy.

 _DING!  
DING!  
DING!_

"No, double that!" said Jeremy suddenly. "Add _six_ more sins!"

 _DING!  
DING!  
DING!  
DING!  
DING!  
DING!_

Adam and Emma looked at a wall in the Dirt Desert and saw a door labelled "SANDBOARDS". The two of them entered the room and grabbed two sandboards that were leaning on one of the room's walls, as well as two pairs a goggles, one for each of them. They saw a gigantic sand dune in the room and walked to the top of it.

"You- _MEOW_ -ready?" said Adam, smiling at Emma.

"Yeah, I'm ready!" said Emma P. Perr bravely, clenching her fists in the air happily.

"Then...let's goooooo- _MEEEEOOOOWWWW_!" said Adam, sliding happily down the dune with Emma.

"Turn!" commanded Emma P. Perr suddenly.

Adam and Emma shifted, and the boards turned with them.

"Looks like we're going to do a jump!" Emma exclaimed excitedly as the boards were going so fast that they zoomed up a dune.

"Weee- _MEOW_!" exclaimed Adam.

Then, he coughed, as sand went into his mouth. The two of them reached the top of the sand dune, and with a "WOOSH!", they zoomed off of the top of it!

"Hooray!" said Emma P. Perr happily.

With another "WOOSH!", their boards touched the grounds, and they skidded to a stop.

"That was- _MEOW_ -fun!" said Adam Wood happily.

"Yeah!" agreed Emma P. Perr, smiling at her boyfriend. "Let's do it again!"

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this (long overdue) chapter! Thoughts, comments, reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticism are always appreciated. Stay tuned for the next chapter, guys and gals! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	67. The Disappearance of Drew Hyde

**Chapter 65: The Disappearance of Drew Hyde**

 **Author's Note: To everyone-I thank you for all of your reviews during my absence. I have read them all, and I appreciate every single one of them. I am writing this special Author's Note to tell everyone what the future of this fanfiction will be.**

 **Yes, I will finish it, everyone. I promise.**

 **After the "Batman Arc" concludes, I will try to bring back the serious tone that the story had at the beginning, as well as during the start of the tour. Of course, there will still be comedy, but I believe that this decision is best for this story. I hope that you will understand, as well as support, my decision. :)**

 **(And yes, that means that the tour will go back to being an actual "tour", which in turn will lead to the end of this story. For all of you wondering, yes, there will be an epilogue. However, the epilogue will be split into multiple parts: One for each of my kids, and if Matt [mattTheWriter072] and MysteriousMaker1185 desire, a section of the epilogue for their CatCF children as well.)**

 **As for your concerns, sorry for the lack of an update. Things were going on in my life that I just couldn't control, but I have managed to push through them. I'm back, and I have this chapter! :D**

 **Enjoy, everyone! :)**

Adam and Emma took their sand boarding gear, and they were walking up a dune, when suddenly, they heard a banging noise on the Dirt Desert's door.

It was the group!

However, the others didn't seem happy _at all_. Rather, they seemed to all be sweating, and panicking immensely.

"They've got Drew!" Mr. Wonka screamed, wiping his brow with a handkerchief.

"What?!" screamed Adam and Emma together.

"T-they knocked him out...and took him...who knows where!" panicked Mr. Kline (Ryan's father), also sweating and wiping his brow with a handkerchief of his own.

 _Thirty minutes earlier…_

Mr. Wonka and the rest of the group were walking down a corridor to search for the Riddler and the Minstrel.

"Hmph!" muttered Mr. Willy Wonka under his breath. "I can't believe that I have allowed my pleasant factory to be invaded by two evil whackos like those two!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Wonka," smiled Alexis Williams. "After we catch those two, maybe you can have two of your Oompa-Loompas as guards in front of the gates."

"Ooh," mumbled Mr. Wonka under his breath once more. "But if I do _that_ , my worker secret will be divulged to the entire world, and I don't want _that_! What to do, what to do…?"

"How about we try to answer that question _after_ we catch the Riddler and the Minstrel?" said Claire Wood (Adam's mother).

"Yeah, I guess so," murmured Mr. Wonka, slightly sad.

"No one's going to be guarding anything!" said a sudden voice from behind them.

It was the Riddler and the Minstrel!

"I'm afraid that we can't allow you to even _try_ to capture us," said the Minstrel, with his lute in his hand, slung around his shoulders.

"I'll stop them!" spoke up a brave voice.

It was Drew Hyde!

"Go on ahead, everyone!" said Drew Hyde bravely to the group. "I'll keep these two busy! The rest of you, please go find Adam and Emma!"

Reluctantly, the group did as they were told.

Drew Hyde took a hockey puck from a backpack that he had on his back, and put it on the ground. He then took his signature hockey stick and hit the puck. To Drew's shock, he missed them!

"W-what?!" said Drew Hyde, in a state of shock.

The two super villains used this span of time to their advantage. The Riddler took out a pistol from his outfit and pointed it at Drew's head.

"You're coming with us," the Riddler said.

Drew was surrounded. There was no escape for him. Unbeknownst to Drew Hyde, the Riddler, and the Minstrel, the group was actually watching exactly what was going on. They only made it look like they were going, but once they turned the corridor, they were seeing every event that was going on.

"It-wouldn't be wise to mess with someone of your status," Drew said in defeat.

"You're right," the Minstrel responded. "It wouldn't. Now, let's get a move on."

"Wait, Minstrel- _hehehe_ -just one more thing- _hahahaha_!" laughed the Riddler maniacally.

The Riddler took a canister out of his outfit, labelled "THE RIDDLER'S PATENT KNOCKOUT GAS", and sprayed Drew with it. Instantly, he fell to the ground.

It was at this moment that the group _knew_ that they had to find Adam and Emma.

* * *

"Oh no!" screamed Emma, extremely worried.

"B-but- _MEOW_! How do we- _MEOW_! Find him?" asked Adam Wood.

"This single piece of paper was later found at the scene," explained Charlie Bucket, taking out a wrinkled sheet of paper from his pants pocket.

Adam and Emma looked at it. On the paper, there was a picture of a beehive.

"Wasn't there a 'Honey Room' somewhere in this factory?" thought Emma P. Perr out loud. "I could have sworn that I saw one earlier as I was walking down a bunch of corridors."

"Why, my dear girl, you've hit it right on the nose!" said Mr. Wonka excitedly, shaking Emma's hand extremely hard.

Everyone smiled happily at Adam and Emma.

"You have done it," smiled Grandpa George.

"Now, let's go!" said Grandpa Joe happily, as the group exited the Dirt Desert to go straight towards the Honey Room to rescue Drew Hyde.

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, everyone! Stay tuned for the next one! As always, reviews and everything are appreciated. :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	68. A Sticky Situation

**Chapter 66: A Sticky Situation**

 **Author's Note: Hooray! The next chapter is finally here! I hope that you all will enjoy this. :)**

 **As far as I'm concerned, ever since Chapter 65, the more serious chapters will begin, and the comedic chapters will get toned down much more if there is any comedy in them.**

 **spud sidney, I will consider that quote.**

 **Matt, yup! Let's hope that Drew will be rescued as soon as possible! :O**

 **I'm glad that you like these more serious chapters. :)**

 **fleshlump bfg, I will consider that story idea.**

 **buildman, I will consider that quote.**

 **IcedTeaCinnaBons, wowie indeed! :O**

 **And now, it's time for the long-awaited Chapter 66 to start! :)**

 **Enjoy, everyone! :D**

"This oughta get our little brat out of hiding."

That was what a mysterious woman's voice said in the Honey Room.

"Yeah, then we can finally give that horrible brat exactly what she deserved," responded a man's voice.

A walkie-talkie went off, and static was heard.

"Yes?" the man spoke into the walkie-talkie. "Did you get our little brat?"

"Well…" the Riddler's voice came out of the walkie talkie, "...not exactly...but we did get one of her garbage friends."

"Excellent!" the woman's voice said happily.

"What?" the man said to the woman curiously. "What do you mean?"

"With the Riddler and the Minstrel capturing one of that trashy's child's friends, that means that they will be more eager to track us down, darling!" the woman said eagerly.

"That's an excellent idea!" the man beamed. "Isn't that right...Miss Trunchbull?"

Miss Trunchbull had finally gotten enough energy to get out of the trash bin!

"Hmph. I would do indeed say that it is a rather...ingenious plan. But, you must realize that it was I that came up with this evil plot, and not you," responded Miss Trunchbull. "If you take the credit for all of this, I could easily break every bone in your body."

"We realize that," responded the mysterious woman.

"Yes, Miss Trunchbull," responded the mysterious man.

"Did you leave the trail of honey like I did request _oh so nicely_?" Miss Trunchbull asked sarcastically.

"Y-yes, Miss Trunchbull," the Minstrel replied.

"Good," Miss Trunchbull replied, staring down from her large height at the man and woman. "Our plan is now set in motion…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. Wonka and the rest of the group saw a mysterious, planted clue-which was none other than the honey trail that Miss Trunchbull made the mysterious man plant!

"We _are_ going to the Honey Room!" said Mr. Wonka eagerly.

"Besides the fact that Drew Hyde is there, why do you sound so excited?" asked Yuna Sayuki.

"Because," Mr. Wonka smiled, "One wrong move and our kidnappers will have to deal with Honey-Making Hornswogglers and Burutalicious Bees."

"You mean those creatures from Loompaland?" asked Mrs. Grimm (Charlotte Grimm's mother).

"Why, yes, my dear lady," Mr. Wonka responded, smiling at Mrs. Grimm.

"But what are Buru-ta-li-cious Bees?" asked Matilda Williams. "In all my years of schooling, I have never heard of such a creature!"

"Well…" explained Mr. Wonka, "the Burutalicious Bees may not come from Loompaland, but they come from a _neighboring country_ called Sweetground. In the country of Sweetground, it was all happiness, joy, and love-and their native people, the Sweetians, were eager to provide hospitality to anyone visiting them. The skies were a light, beautiful pink; their sheep were pink and fluffy; their birds were made of creamy chocolate; their birds' eggs were made of a secret shell that melts slowly in your mouth; their waterfalls were made of lemonade; their bulldogs had rubber teeth; I came across this country when I was stranded in the middle of the ocean. I became unconscious, and I woke up in Sweetground. The locals were kind to me, and I was kind to them. As thanks, the Sweetians allowed me to bring back with me some of their Burutalicious Bees."

"Wow," said Alexis Williams, amazed.

"That sounds so amazing," said the alternate Matilda in awe.

Meanwhile, the grandparents, aside from Grandpa Joe, were frozen with amazement. They were so still that drool was coming out of their mouths.

Suddenly, Ryan Kline stopped, and wobbled slightly. Mrs. Kline, his mother, helped his son to keep his balance.

"It seems that the trail stops- _woah_ , my legs!" exclaimed Ryan Kline, his legs getting temporarily stuck to the stream of honey.

Ryan Kline was pointing to a door. It said none other than: "THE HONEY ROOM".

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Honey Room, Miss Trunchbull, along with the mysterious man and woman, had heard Mr. Wonka and the group coming for them. The Riddler and the Minstrel had come to the Honey Room before them as well, and they tied and gagged Drew to a chair.

"They're coming!" laughed the Riddler, rubbing his hands together.

He accidentally bumped into and knocked down a wooden box. It said: "BURUTALICIOUS BEES".

"Uh-oh," said the Riddler, realizing his mistake.

"You witless weed!" screamed Miss Trunchbull angrily, running from the bees. "You empty-headed hamster! You stupid glob of glue!"

"I'm-sorry!" whined the Riddler.

"I'll get you for this!" screamed Miss Trunchbull, trying to hit the swarm of Burutalicious Bees.

Meanwhile, the Minstrel was trying to hit the Burutalicious Bees with his lute.

"Get-away!" he screamed angrily.

"Burutalicious Bees!" boomed a mysterious, booming voice. "Stay back!"

Suddenly, the Burutalicious Bees stopped attacking Miss Trunchbull, the Riddler, the Minstrel, and the mysterious couple.

The voice was none other than Mr. Willy Wonka! The group had opened the door to the Honey Room, and they had come to rescue Drew Hyde!

"Give it up!" said Antonio Ricci bravely.

"But, why should we?" smirked Miss Trunchbull.

"As easily as I commanded the Bees to stop," smiled Mr. Wonka. "I could command them to attack again just as easily."

"You should just give it up!" said Yuna Sayuki, grabbing Antonio's hand.

"But the thing is," smirked Miss Trunchbull, "you wouldn't dare hurt your own parents, would you?"

"H-huh?" said Yuna Sayuki, her legs slightly shaking. "W-what do you mean?"

Miss Trunchbull stepped to the right and held her left hand to the left, obviously about to introduce something-or someone.

The mysterious man, as well as the mysterious woman, stepped out of the shadows.

Miss Trunchbull beamed, "Isn't that right-Mr. and Mrs. Sayuki?"

"Mom?!" screamed Yuna Sayuki, absolutely scared out of her mind. "Dad?!"

 **Author's note: Wow! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Any questions, suggestions, constructive criticism, etc.? Don't be afraid to leave it in your reviews. :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	69. The Chase Was On

**Chapter 67: The Chase Was On**

 **Author's Note: Hooray, everyone! The next chapter is finally here!**

 **Matt, I'm really glad that you liked the serious tone of the last chapter. This one is following in the last chapter's (figurative) footsteps, and is serious as well. I plan to carry that serious, yet occasionally funny, tone for the rest of this book. Your oneshot idea sounds extremely creative, and I will definitely consider that.**

 **hairytoe, I will consider that.**

 **To the guest who suggested "Chocolate 'Adult toys'" (you can see what I mean most likely by the quotation marks): Although I appreciate your suggestion, I found it too inappropriate for the kind of story I am writing. As well as the actual story, I would love to keep the reviews family friendly as well, and so I feel must create a policy to enforce this to prevent things like this from ever happening again. From now on, any Guest review mentioning drugs, inappropriate showing of clothes or behavior, such as 'adult toys' and the like, will be automatically deleted. I would also appreciate that you should all refrain from profanity as much as possible, although so far this hasn't been an issue. Thank you all for your understanding.**

 **sharky bucker, I will consider your quotes, but as I am aiming for a more serious story from now on, it is highly likely that only a select few will make the final cut.**

 **Now, everyone enjoy this extremely long chapter! :D**

 **Credits: The Minstrel, the Riddler, Batman, and Robin belong to the people that worked on the 1966 Batman TV show. Miss Trunchbull belongs to Roald Dahl. The occupations of two...mysterious characters (to prevent any spoilers right now in the author's note) were created by MysteriousMaker1185. The Fizzy Lemonade Jungle Falls scenes were also influenced by him.**

Mr. and Mrs. Sayuki both chuckled evilly.

"So, you annoying little trash bag," said Mrs. Sayuki with an evil smirk on her face, "you thought that you'd never see us again after that... _one incident_ years ago."

Mr. Sayuki grabbed his wife's hand.

"Quite right, my dear," he said, looking at Mrs. Sayuki. "Now, it's our time to finally get our revenge!"

Miss Trunchbull stomped out of the shadows and stared at the group.

"M-miss Trunchbull...is back?!" shrieked Miss Honey, Matilda Williams, and the alternate Matilda together.

"Hmph," Miss Trunchbull snorted, steam coming out of her nose.

The group suddenly turned their heads, and heard a muffled voice coming from behind Miss Trunchbull.

"Mmmmph!" the voice went. "Mmph! Mmph!"

Miss Trunchbull stepped to the side. It was Drew Hyde!

"Drew!" gasped Chris Davidson and Jenna Adams.

Mindy Bell ran extremely fast, and used her extremely bendy body to jump right over Miss Trunchbull. She quickly untied and freed Drew from the chair, then jumped over her with Drew, and the two of them landed right by the group. Miss Trunchbull and the other villains stomped slowly, but angrily, towards the group.

"I think that we should maybe...RUUUUUNNNNN!" screamed Henry Pheal.

"Roger that!" screamed Mr. Wonka.

"Hurry!" ordered Charlie Bucket. "To the Great Glass Elevator!"

The group ran through the door, and Miss Trunchbull, the Riddler, the Minstrel, and Mr. and Mrs. Sayuki chased after them. Everyone in the group was literally running for their lives.

The group was reaching the end of the corridor. Mr. Wonka pointed, panicking. It was the Great Glass Elevator. Mr. Wonka hurriedly pressed the "OPEN" button on it.

"Darn it all," Mr. Wonka said frustratingly. "Darn it all, darn it all!"

"W-what's wrong?" asked Grandpa Joe curiously, looking behind him at the incoming monsters.

"T-the Elevator," Mr. Wonka shook, hearing the stomping coming from behind him, "It needs to make its way here...it will take a few minutes…"

"Oh no!" screamed Kokatsu. "We don't have a few minutes! We're all doomed, and it's a dead end, too!"

"Now's not the time for puns," shook Daniel Sparkman.

"W-w-who's making puns?" shook Kokatsu.

"Well," said Chris Davidson, hugging Jenna Adams. "It looks like this is the end."

Yuna Sayuki gripped Antonio Ricci closer to her, and Daniel did the same with Mindy. Emma did the same with Adam.

"Any more lovebirds want to say their goodbyes?" screamed Charlie Bucket in fear.

" _No one_ is going to be saying _any_ goodbyes!" said a chorus of mysterious voices.

The Great Glass Elevator was coming by them, and out of it came Augustus Gloop, Violet Beauregarde, Mike Teavee, and none other than Percy Prodnose!

"Violet!" said Veruca Perr, shocked. "Augustus! Mike! You're back!"

"The one and only," smirked Mike Teavee. "It feels great to be back!"

* * *

Augustus Gloop looked a lot more different than his skinny form after the exited the Wonka Factory all those years ago. He wasn't fat, yet he wasn't skinny. He was wearing a long sleeve grey shirt, with words in red that said: "EXERCISE IS AMAZING".

After the factory tour, he exercised and ate to get his body back to his normal weight. However, while doing so, he came to like exercising so much that he vowed to become a fitness coach when he grew older-which is just what he did. He also took some time to educate other children about the importance of exercising, and he used his exit in Mr. Wonka's Factory to show others about the consequences of overeating.

Violet Beauregarde also looked different. Her hair was still curly, but her face was peach-colored, like human skin. Although the group could visibly see that she was wearing face paint, they didn't say anything, as to not offend her or make her mad. She was wearing a shirt that said: "A HEALTHY SMILE IS A HAPPY SMILE!".

After her incident in Mr. Wonka's factory, her parents forced her to stop chewing gum. Despite her initial protests at first, it was her dentist that made her understand how serious the issue was.

'B-but gum is so _good_!' cried the child Violet Beauregarde.

'But, by chewing this gum for so long, you are literally rotting your teeth with all the sugar that you are consuming,' the male dentist explained. 'Take a look for yourself.'

Violet's teeth had a yellow tinge to it, and had a hint of black.

'Ewwww!' gasped Violet Beauregarde. 'That's disgusting!'

Violet Beauregarde looked back at the dentist. She was absolutely shocked.

It was at this moment that Violet knew that she needed to lower the amount of gum and sugar that she consumed. She also knew what she wanted to become when she grew up-a dentist. That was exactly what she did.

Like Augustus Gloop, she also educated kids about sugar and the human body, and she used her exit in Mr. Wonka's factory as an example as well.

* * *

Marvin Trout looked suspiciously at Mike Teavee. "Hey! Weren't you the guy that sent me and my father into the vid-?"

Mike interrupted, causing Marvin to forget what he was asking about.

"Hey, how've you been? I think we should be more focused on Miss Trunchbull and everyone else right now!" Mike interrupted.

"You're not putting a finger on any of my friends, Miss Trunchbull!" screamed Percy Prodnose, holding what looked like a water pistol.

He shot it rapidly at Miss Trunchbull.

"Why, you dirty little-!" screamed Miss Trunchbull.

Suddenly, a bunch of blue beads-or to be more accurate, _Cooling Candies_ -flew into Miss Trunchbull's mouth.

"I will _GET YOU FOR THIS_!" screamed Miss Trunchbull angrily, suddenly running towards the group.

"Aaaaaaggggggathaaaa!" said a mysterious voice coming from seemingly nowhere. "You will receive your punishmeeeeeennnnnt!"

"AHHHHH!" everyone screamed, covering their faces. Miss Trunchbull suddenly got lifted in the air as soon as her entire body started to turn a light blue color.

"Remeeeeembeeerrrrr that daaaaaaayyyyy…!" the mysterious voice moaned. "Rememmmmbbberrrr it…!"

"A-a-a-A-A-HHHHHHHH!" screamed Miss Trunchbull as she tried to break free of the mysterious force grabbing her.

Miss Trunchbull was in a panic now. She was flailing, and sweat was dripping down her face at massive levels.

"Remeeeeeemmmbbbbeeeerrrrr that daaaaaayyyyyy!" the mysterious voice moaned again.

* * *

Miss Trunchbull couldn't help but remember that day now. She was in an old, broken down car that she had previously bought from Matilda's father, Mr. Harry Wormwood. It was cold and slippery outside. It was snowy, and the road was full of ice.

'Come on, you old rotter!' Miss Trunchbull mumbled angrily. 'I'll get that con Wormwood back and track him down to the ends of the earth!'

Suddenly, Noah's car appeared, driving cautiously on the road.

'Out of the way, you old fart!' Miss Trunchbull yelled, bumping into Noah's car. 'This is my road!'

Miss Trunchbull drove past the sliding car. It slipped all over the road, then finally drove through a bunch of metal rails, down to a deep hole below.

'Serves the old man right!' Miss Trunchbull mumbled. 'No one steals my road!'

'The next day, reports were published in newspapers all over the state. Because Miss Trunchbull and Noah were the only ones there, no one could find the killer. Miss Trunchbull had gotten off clean, while at the same time taking an innocent man's life.'

Miss Trunchbull suddenly saw a vision. Something that no one else had heard of or seen. It was Alexis and Matilda Williams, and they were by a casket. No one was in there. Not one person could locate Noah's body because of how deep the hole was. Instead, the casket had a plague on it: "HERE LIES THE HEART AND SOUL OF NOAH: A WONDERFUL FRIEND, HUSBAND, AND FATHER."

The two people were by the casket, absolutely bawling their heads off.

"H-he was such a great husband!" cried Matilda Williams.

"DADDY!" cried Alexis Williams, clinging to her mother, tears falling down her head face and onto her mother's dress and arms and hands. "DAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDYYYYYYYY…!"

* * *

"N-n-NOOOOOO!" screamed Miss Trunchbull, her face extremely pale. "Let me go!"

She looked at Alexis and Matilda Williams.

"P-please forgive me!" she yelled loudly, crying at the same time. "I'm _soooorrrry_!"

Alexis and Matilda Williams pointed to the floor of the corridor that they were in.

"No," Alexis Williams said sternly.

With that, the body of the flailing Headmistress Miss Trunchbull was finally released from the unseen force.

 _SMASH!_

Miss Trunchbull's body cracked into pieces on the floor, as she had so many Cooling Candies that she turned into a solid ice statue!

"U-uhhh, we're outta here!" screamed Mr. and Mrs. Sayuki.

"Yeah, us too!" screamed the Riddler and the Minstrel.

"Not so fast," said a voice, stepping in front of the Riddler and the Minstrel.

It was Batman and Robin!

The Riddler and the Minstrel looked to the left, and saw the group. They looked to the right, and saw Batman and Robin. They were completely surrounded, and with the amount of stress that happened to them so far, and they saw Miss Trunchbull's shattered, icy statue body on the floor, they fainted on the floor.

"We'll take these crooks back to Chief 'O Hara back in Gotham City," smiled Batman.

"Thanks so much for helping us and being the best thing you can be-a good citizen," smiled Robin.

With that, Batman and Robin exited the factory with the Riddler and the Minstrel.

Mr. and Mrs. Sayuki stared at her daughter, and got on their knees.

"P-please forgive us!" cried Mrs. Sayuki.

"Oh, Yuna!" cried Mr. Sayuki. "We're so sorry! Please forgive us!"

Yuna stared at her begging parents, and then she suddenly thought back to the horrible things that her family had done to her throughout the years.

* * *

'Yuna, now!' screamed Mrs. Sayuki at her daughter, who was in the upstairs level of her house. 'The police are coming to our house, and we need you to cover for us!'

Yuna sadly came downstairs by her parents, and by the time she got there, she saw them by a male police officer, with a female one by them as well. The two parents were in handcuffs.

'M-mommy and d-daddy didn't do it,' said Yuna sadly.

Kitsune was in handcuffs, too.

'B-big sis didn't, too,' Yuna added forcefully.

The police officer looked into Yuna's kind eyes. His name tag read: "CHRIS C.".

'Are you sure, darling?' the male police officer asked. 'I can see fear in your eyes. Like, you're hiding something.'

Yuna looked back at her family, who was scowling at her angrily.

The female police officer stepped up by Yuna Sayuki as well. Her name tag read: "ANJOLE D.".

'Sweetie, please tell us,' she said sweetly at her. 'Did your family rob the Matthias Mystery Bank or not?'

Yuna once again looked nervously back at her family, then back at the police officers, who had warm, caring smiles on their faces.

'Y-yes,' said Yuna Sayuki quietly. 'T-they did.'

'Take 'em away!' said Chris C., the male officer to a bunch of other police officers who had just arrived.

As the three convicts were being led into the police car, Mr. Sayuki scowled at her daughter.

'You're nothing but a miserable little snitch,' growled Mr. Sayuki. 'You're also a liar and a cheat, and you're nothing but a piece of miserable human trash. You're not worth anything to me or anyone else in the world, and you never will be!'

The car drove away, and Yuna just burst into tears.

* * *

"I will never forgive you!" screamed Yuna Sayuki angrily. "You've hurt me, and abused me, and made fun of me, and mocked me! Now, you mean _nothing_ to me!"

She looked back at Percy Prodnose, who nodded back at her. He turned a dial on the contraption that he was holding in his hands.

"Yuna, plea-!" said both parents as two black candies that looked like coal- _Exploding Candies For Your Enemies_ -flew into their mouths.

They swallowed them, and Percy blasted two more into each of the parents' mouths.

"Ha!" laughed Mr. and Mrs. Sayuki as they ran happily away from the group. "That's the best you can d-!"

 _BAM!_

The first Candy that they ate exploded in their bodies, causing them to get extremely wobbly, and open a door that said: "THE FIZZY LEMONADE JUNGLE FALLS".

The two parents were so wobbly and dizzy that they didn't know what was going on. They continued their wobbly walk around the Fizzy Lemonade Jungle Falls Room, which looked almost exactly like a jungle, except instead of water, the waterfalls in the room were made of Mr. Wonka's special fizzy lemonade.

"Uhhhh," the two of them groaned. "Ugggghhhh!"

"I would be careful if I were them," smirked Mr. Wonka, knowing fully that they could not. "The plants and animals in the Fizzy Lemonade Jungle are _much_ more aggressive than the ones in the Dirt Desert.'

The two parents continued their walk through the jungle. Suddenly, an aggressive animal pounced out of nowhere-it was a Caramel Jelly Jaguar! It looked exactly like a real life jaguar, but it was made out of caramel and jelly.

"Aaahhhhh!" the two parents screamed, wobbling and running at the same time through the jungle's candy plants.

Suddenly, a green vine came down and grabbed both of them by their legs.

"Ahhhhh!" the two of them screamed. "Heeeellllllpppp!"

All of the sudden, a plant with white teeth by the vines growled at them. It was an Ogre Plant-a mysterious, carnivorous plant found in the mysterious country of Loompaland, and also one of the Oompa-Loompas' enemies. The Ogre Plant grabbed its prey with its extremely long vines, then ate them whole.

"Help us!" screamed Mrs. Sayuki.

"Save us!" screamed Mr. Sayuki, trying to break free.

With one chomp, Mr. and Mrs. Sayuki were trapped whole inside the gigantic mouth of the horrific Ogre Plant.

"Oh dear," said Mr. Wonka, not caring one bit about the two scared parents. "My Oompa-Loompas will have to free them before they are cut and digested and turned into Sayuki mush. But don't worry-they will be fine. Or, at least, they _should_ be."

"What about Miss Trunchbull?" Mrs. Davidson asked in a non caring, sarcastic tone. "What about that evil devil?"

"Yeah," murmured Miss Honey, also not caring. "What about her?"

"My dear lady-" Mr. Wonka paused suddenly, realizing his mistake. "-er, ladies, we will fix her-or, at least, _try to fix her_ -by a special process called Wonkaparticling."

"What is Wonkaparticling?" asked Daniel Sparkman curiously.

"Oh, my dear boy, it's just a special process involving gas, air, science, particle, molecules, and all those other things," explained Charlie Bucket.

"Did you say, gas?" said Daniel Sparkman, becoming slightly excited. "Air? _Science_? _Molecules_?! _PARTICLES_?!"

"Why, of course, my dear boy," smiled Mr. Wonka.

"Can I help?!" asked Daniel Sparkman excitedly, jumping up and down. "Please? Please?!"

"Well, we could use someone with a lot of technical experience," said Mr. Wonka thoughtfully.

Mr. Wonka flicked his fingers, and up came three Oompa-Loompas. Each of them were wearing small, white lab coats, as well as clear goggles.

"These three Oompa-Loompas will guide you to my Sweet-o-rific Science Room," explained Mr. Wonka. "By doing things with particles and other things normal people-"

"I can," interrupted Matilda Williams. "For example, did you boys and girls know that the Higgs boson field-"

"What's a 'Higgs'?" asked Ryan Kline.

"What's a 'boson'?" asked Phineas Troutbeck.

"Like I said, _normal_ people," reassured Mr. Wonka to the group.

He turned back to Daniel Sparkman and the three Oompa-Loompas.

"Now, Daniel, if you will go with these three Oompa-Loompas, they will help you with the Wonkaparticling process." Mr. Wonka explained to Daniel Sparkman.

He waved happily to Daniel, and Daniel waved back.

"Bye bye!" Mr. Wonka said happily, doing a special kind of jig. "It was truly a pleasure to have you on this tour! You truly are a very, very good boy!"

"Thank you, Mr. Wonka!" waved Daniel Sparkman happily back. "You're a great man as well! Have a great time on the rest of the tour, everybody! See you all later!"

"Bye, Daniel!" waved Chris and Jenna together.

"Good bye!" waved everyone else, smiling at Daniel Sparkman. "It was nice meeting you today!"

Suddenly, the drums began to beat…

"Shhh!" said Grandpa Joe. "Listen! The Oompa-Loompas are about to sing again!"

"Hey, this is actually pretty fitting, considering the Oompa-Loompas came from a jungle, with tribal drums, and we're in a jungle right now," remarked Madison Pottle.

Suddenly, she shrieked, frightening everyone. The drums abruptly stopped after messing up a few notes. It was obviously that Madison Pottle's shrieking frightened the Oompa-Loompas as well.

"My dress!" she screamed, her face turning pale. "My hair! My clothes! The jungle environment is ruining me!"

"Oh, my gosh," mumbled Marvin Trout, doing a facepalm and sighing. "One-you are literally a human moon, or balloon, or something, so I don't see why you would even care, and two, have you learned _nothing_ from today, even after the Moon Candies and everything else? I sure have learned my lesson, that's for sure."

He looked at his father, and they nodded at each other.

"I wonder how Mom is doing," thought Marvin Trout out loud. "Ah, who cares about that old witch?"

"Quite right, my son," responded Mr. Trout, hugging his son.

The drums started up once more, then the Oompa-Loompas finally began to sing:

" _Hohoho! Hahaha!_

 _Ladeeda! Da da da da!_

 _We just shot six villains out of the tour!_

 _Now, could you all ask for any more?_ "

The drums began to beat more and more, and everyone, including Mr. Wonka and the four grandparents, started to dance happily.

" _Oh, Miss Trunchbull! The mean, rotten witch!_

 _She got her karma without a hitch!_

 _She had better hope that Daniel can save her._

 _(But, to be honest, no one really did rave her)_

 _She hit, threw, and abused-_

 _And now,_ she's _the one being used_

 _To further science and experiments beyond-_

 _Now_ those _are things that people are fond_

 _Of. She got her demise, dark and cold,_

 _But it's too bad. Her ice body could've been beautiful to behold_

 _In any building, big and grand!_

 _Any ice building across the land!_

 _But alas, she got dismantled and crushed_

 _A demise, we must say, not really rushed._

 _She truly deserved her awful fate_

 _For her life, she better hope that this experiment goes really straight._ "

Everyone was dancing extremely happily right now. They were having the time of their lives. An instrumental break started playing. Emma grabbed Adam's hand and spun him around her happily.

Antonio chuckled.

"You do some pretty wonderful dance moves," Antonio smiled at Yuna Sayuki.

"Why, thank you dar-" Yuna Sayuki suddenly.

"There's no shame in that...my love," Antonio blushed and hugged Yuna Sayuki.

"This is much better than spying!" Kokatsu said, smiling for the first time ever.

"If being good is this great, then we should definitely give up spying forever!" Henry Pheal said happily.

"Oh, yes!" agreed Anthony Slugworth.

"If only someone could upload my great dance moves online!" laughed Drew Hyde happily.

"I haven't had this much fun in years!" smiled Grandma Georgina, looking at Grandpa George and holding his hand. "This is fun!"

"Oh, yeah!" smiled Grandma Josephine, looking at Grandpa Joe and holding his hand.

"This song is _mine_!" chuckled Ryan Kline, somehow able to dance on his puppet legs.

He paused.

"Just kidding!" he laughed. "I've learned my lesson! Don't worry!"

"Hey, men are actually pretty fun once you get to know them!" smiled Charlotte Grimm, with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh my gosh, finally!" smiled Mr. Grimm. "I haven't danced with you since we first got together in high school!"

"This really brings back memories, doesn't it, Bruce?" grinned Mrs. Grimm.

"Oh, it sure does!" grinned Bruce Grimm. "At least I'm not in front of kids stuffing my face with chocolate cake anymore!"

Instead of yelling at Mr. Bruce Grimm like she would normally do, Mrs. Grimm actually hugged him.

"Awww, sweetie!" Mrs. Grimm blushed. "Those were adorable photos! You were so fat and flabby, not even the thickest sledgehammer could put a dent in you!"

"Hehehe, quite right, my dear!" blushed Bruce Grimm, still dancing with his wife.

"Aw, sweetie, this reminds me of our honeymoon!" blushed Mrs. Bucket.

"Awww, darling!" grinned Mr. Bucket embarrassingly. "I love you!"

"I love you too, darling!" blushed Mrs. Bucket, kissing her husband.

Suddenly, the choir came back on again.

" _Mr. and Mrs. Sayuki were just as worse!_

 _Their existence previously made poor Yuna's life a curse!_

 _But now, they're gone and digested-_

 _Yuna's parents would have detested._

 _So, as we must, we will try to save them if we can,_

 _But if not, they just got themselves a shorter life span._ "

"Come on, everybody!" said Mr. Wonka happily. "I've got something that I _really_ want to show you all!"

Mr. Wonka, Charlie, and Grandpa Joe ushered the gigantic group out of the door, and into the Great Glass Elevator. Augustus, Violet, Mike, and Mr. Prodnose were by the door of the Fizzy Lemonade Jungle Falls Room.

"Welcome to the group!" smiled Mr. Wonka, extending his hand to the foursome.

A few seconds passed.

"Oh, yes!" said Augustus Gloop happily.

"I'm happy to be here!" smiled Violet Beauregarde.

"Great!" smiled Mr. Wonka, spinning around on one foot. The group got into the Great Glass Elevator, and Mr. Wonka pressed a button that said: "TRICK HOUSE".

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this rather intense, serious chapter! Questions, comments, etc. are for reviews and PMs. :)**

 **Fun fact about an early version: The Ogre Plant was originally called the Saturn Plant, or Saturn Fly Trap. When asked why, Mr. Wonka would have replied, "Because Saturn is much bigger than Venus, is it not?" as a joke, because the Ogre Plant is based off of the Venus Flytrap.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	70. The Pranking King

**Chapter 68: The Pranking King**

 **Author's note: I hope that you all will enjoy this next chapter! And yes, I'm finally starting to get back into the habit of uploading and publishing chapters! Hooray! Also, in this chapter, something that me and MysteriousMaker1185 have been planning since November of last year will finally be making an appearance at the end of this chapter, then more in detail at the beginning of Chapter 69. I'm actually planning to end this story in about 5-20 chapters or so, as this Trick House will lead to a 'mysterious place' that will trigger the end of the tour. Thanks so much for your ongoing support, everyone! :)**

 **To be honest, I thought that this story would be put into the "Stories that No One Would Ever Read" Fanfics pile, but I'm glad that I was wrong! You guys and gals make me happy, keep me motivated, and I have made some absolutely amazing friends throughout this absolutely WONDERFUL journey! Before I respond to all of your reviews, I just have to say, thank you all SO much for everything! :')**

 **sharky bucker, I will see what I can do with your suggestions. :)**

 **Matt, thank you so much for your compliments! Come to think of it, I actually did make an unintentional Humpty Dumpty reference! XD I had a lot of fun writing the Oompa-Loompa song, and I'm so happy that you enjoyed it. I hope that you will like this chapter as well, as it features Mindy and Daniel for quite some time during it. :)**

 **I can't believe how far we have come throughout this journey, Matt. With me starting out as a reviewer, and you writing absolutely amazing stories, we have come a long way. I actually never intended to write stories on this account, honestly. I only intended it for reviewing, but it was your "Next in Line" that sparked this story to life (I actually wrote chapter 1 in the middle of my art class. XD), and others helped sparked it further, such as MysteriousMaker1185's "A Box Of Chocolates". We started out as fellow fans, then fellow authors, then fellow friends. I thank you wonderfully for your support and encouragement throughout this amazing journey. :D**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, thanks so much for your reviews! I hope that you will enjoy this chapter as well. :)**

 **Thank you for your support as well. Your support and encouragement has helped me tremendously. From helping me with ideas and songs, to allowing me to borrow/use some of your characters, this story would be completely different without you. I thank you for everything that you have done for me, and once this story is done, I have a lot of CatCF ideas planned for the future! With me here, the fandom will never get slow, that's for sure. XD**

 **To be honest, I like to see this story as a triple collaboration between me and you and Matt, because of how many ideas the three of us input our own ideas into this fanfiction to create something that has truly never been seen before. This story would have not been the same without you two. I'm so happy to be your friends, Matt and MysteriousMaker1185! :)**

 **I mustn't forget fellow reviewer "IcedTeaCinnaBons" as well. He is a person that started reviewing my stories, but he actually just started to become a Fanfiction author as well! If you want, be sure to check him and his profile out when you have the time. :)**

 **Whew, almost shed a tear there! In all honesty, I felt like crying happy tears. This was truly an extremely emotional Author's Note for me to write. I thank each and every person that has joined me on this journey, and everyone that is to come in the future. Stay with me, everyone, 'cause I've got a lot more in store for you all! :)**

 **And now, with all this extremely emotional thank yous, it's time to start the beginning of Chapter 68! :D**

 **Credits: Prince Pondicherry belongs to Roald Dahl, and Kevin Prune and Eva Pondicherry belong to MysteriousMaker1185. He also wrote the poem/song in this chapter as well. Thanks so much! :)**

"Why do have an _entire house_ inside of your factory?" asked Alexis Williams.

"My dear," smiled Mike Teavee, "if you've been with Mr. Wonka for as long as I have you'll begin to realize that in his world, nothing is impossible."

"Quite right, Mike," agreed Charlie Bucket.

"But what _is_ this "Trick House"?" asked Ryan Kline. "Whatever it is, it's sure to be _mine_!"

He paused for a few seconds.

"Okay, that joke's getting old real fast," Ryan said to himself.

"Does this 'Trick House' involve, oh, I don't know, _pranks_?" asked Tyler Smith curiously.

"But of course, my dear boy!" smiled Mr. Wonka. "Tricks are nothing without pranks, and pranks are nothing without tricks! Everybody knows that!"

"You're right about that!" smiled Tyler Smith, giving Mr. Wonka a high five.

"Wow, look!" pointed Madison Pottle suddenly, causing everyone to turn to face her direction. "Look at that!"

It was truly an amazing sight.

There was an entire mountain made entirely out of _chocolate_ fudge! There were the cranes, and the grab-buckets, and everything like in the Vanilla Fudge Room as well.

Mr. Wonka flipped a small switch in the Great Glass Elevator.

"Let's take a little detour, shall we?" he smirked, pulling the switch down.

The Great Glass Elevator suddenly did an extremely sharp turn, causing everyone to almost go right off of their feet. It began to go higher and higher, and at the moment it was climbing up of the Chocolate Fudge Mountain.

"O-oh no," stammered Marvin, his face starting to turn green. "T-this isn't another...roller coaster, is it?"

"Hold on to your imaginary seatbelts!" laughed Mr. Wonka maniacally, jumping up and down with his gold-topped cane. "Hehehe! Hahahaha!"

"Oh wait, we don't have any!" laughed Charlie Bucket. "Wait, you already said that! Never mind!"

When the Great Glass Elevator reached the top of the Chocolate Fudge Mountain, everyone began to feel extremely nervous, except for Charlie, Mr. Wonka, the two parents, and the four grandparents."

"I-I hate roller coasters, too," gulped Tyler Smith.

"Join the club, my friend," sighed Marvin Trout.

Suddenly, with one gigantic creak, the Elevator dropped off of the side of the mountain.

"AaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Marvin Trout and Tyler Smith together, fainting to the floor at the same time.

"Weeeeeeeee!" cheered Alexis Williams.

To her, it felt like her stomach was coming up to her throat, but she didn't care. To her, the sensation felt marvellous. She was having way too much fun to care. Once the Elevator reached the bottom of the Chocolate Fudge Mountain, it did a sharp turn to the left, going through a hole with a palace surrounding it-a _chocolate palace_ , in fact-and it looked like they were entering through its 'door'.

"Welcome to the Chocolate Architecture Corridor!" beamed Charlie Bucket proudly.

"Woah," gasped Emma P. Perr, gripping Adam's hand tightly.

"Observe, the Chocolate Palace!" beamed Mr. Wonka.

"Prince Pondicherry," Alexis Williams said to herself, surprised.

"You've heard of him as well?" asked Mr. Wonka, happening to overhear her.

She nodded slowly.

"A real quack, he was," mumbled Mr. Wonka to himself. "'I'm not even going to nibble the staircase or lick the walls! I'm going to _live_ in it!' Hmph, like that turned out well."

"Which leads us to Chocolate Palace 2.0!" beamed Grandpa Joe happily. "Using my Chocolate Ice Cream that Never Melts, I was able to create-the world's first ice _cream_ palace!"

"But what about vanilla ice cream?" asked Antonio Ricci curiously. "And strawberry ice cream?"

"Oh, my dear boy, this tour would go along much smoother without your mumbling!" responded Mr. Wonka, looking at Antonio. "Onward!"

"This is a _chocolate_ factory," Charlie Bucket whispered to Antonio.

"But you sell gum, and age pills, and swudge stuff, and whipped cream-"

Charlie Bucket smiled and sighed at Antonio.

"First you mumble to Mr. Wonka, and now me?" said Charlie Bucket, looking at Antonio. "This is starting to get slightly annoying, that's for sure."

Antonio sighed, defeated. He was extremely annoyed, but he was trying not to show it.

Suddenly, the Great Glass Elevator did a sharp turn to the right, once again catching everyone by surprise.

"Whoops!" exclaimed Mindy Bell, almost falling off of her feet. "Sorry, Dan-"

She paused, remembering what had happened with Daniel shortly before.

"-iel," she finished, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Don't worry," said Grandpa Joe, patting Mindy's shoulders encouragingly. "He'll be back. Don't worry."

"I know…" sighed Mindy Bell. "I-it's just, that, I...I..."

"I know how you feel," smiled Grandpa Joe. "Don't you worry! Have fun! Wonka's factory _is_ all about fun, after all!"

"I...I guess…" sighed Mindy Bell, thinking of memories with Daniel Sparkman.

* * *

They had been friends since they were at least six years old.

They at first went to different schools, but they eventually moved to the same block, and that was how they met. Daniel Sparkman was walking home from a video game tournament, and Mindy Bell was walking home from a statewide Everlasting Gobstopper tournament. They were walking on the same sidewalk, coincidentally, when they spotted each other.

'H-hi…' said the six-year old Mindy Bell. 'W-what's your name?'

'Daniel Sparkman,' the six year old Daniel Sparkman responded.

'So, what have you been up to?' asked the child Mindy Bell.

'Coming home from a tournament,' the child Daniel Sparkman responded.

'Me too!' the child Mindy Bell responded. 'So, what do you like?'

'I like playing video games,' the child Daniel Sparkman responded. 'What about you?'

'I like Everlasting Gobstoppers,' said the child Mindy Bell, her cheeks bulging.

She pointed to her bulging cheeks and took out a bright red Everlasting Gobstopper.

'I have been sucking on this one for _five years solid_! Another neat fact is that these things change color once a week! Isn't that amazing?'

'I know how those candies change color,' said the child Daniel Sparkman smartly, smirking at the young Mindy Bell.

'How?' asked the child Mindy Bell.

'It's simple,' explained the child Daniel Sparkman smartly. 'The outside color of an Everlasting Gobstopper is actually a layer of sugar. Once put in someone's mouth, the person's saliva dissolves the sugar, uncovering another 'color', also known as, another layer of sugar.'

'If that's right, then how do the Everlasting Gobstoppers never get small even with these 'layers'?' smirked the young Mindy Bell.

'Ummm...errrr….uuggghhh...errrr…" stuttered the young Daniel Sparkman.

The young Mindy Bell smiled.

'Hmm,' she smiled. 'Looks like I found something that science _can't_ answer! Come on, I'll walk you home, okay?'

Daniel took Mindy's hand, and they walked home together happily. That was the first day that they ever met.

* * *

Mindy suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when Mr. Wonka suddenly exclaimed excitedly, "We're here!"

"We're where?" asked Chris Davidson.

"Why, here, of course," responded Mr. Wonka, pointing his gold-topped cane at a door that said: "TRICK HOUSE".

* * *

Mr. Wonka opened the door, and the group was met with ghostly laughing, and a long shadow on the wall. It was coming towards them!

Suddenly, a small boy revealed himself. He looked exactly like Marvin Trout, except for his height, and the fact that he had blonde hair, while Marvin Trout had black hair. Marvin Trout was much taller than he was.

"Cousin Kevin," murmured Marvin Trout angrily.

"You know this whacko?" asked Kokatsu. "No girl would dare spy on _him_! He looks ugly!"

"That sounds like something my friend Eva Pondicherry would say," remarked Henry Pheal.

"That crazy girl?" responded Kokatsu, disgusted. "She's disgusting, with a capital 'D'! Taking advantage of boys, asking for anything she wants, conning people for money…"

"Watch your mouth, lady!" screamed Kevin at Kokatsu. "I'm Kevin Prune, the best person on the entire planet! No one gets away with making fun of me!"

"Uhh, 'lady'?" asked Kokatsu, smirking at the same time at Kevin Prune. "I'm only thirteen. What are you talking about? I'm still a kid!"

"Ugggghhhh!" growled Kevin Prune angrily. "I guess that I'll just have to introduce myself! I'm not just any celebrity-I'm the Pranking King!"

"He's the Prankin' King, everyone!" smiled a young lady in a sparkly suit and top hat, coming from behind Kevin, and starting to dance with a walking cane. More young women in different colored sparkly suits followed her, as a bunch of drums and other instruments started playing.

"Ooooh, yeeeaaahhh, my fans, let it shine! Let you all bow down to none other than, the _PRANKING KING_!"

"Here we go again," murmured Marvin Trout boredly.

" _My name is Kevin Prune, and I like jokes._

 _I joke so good, they've made me into a sensation with the folks,_

 _For my entire life, I've been worshipped as a smiler,_

 _I'm pristine not smelly like that stupid boy Tyler!_

 _You'll love my talents in goofing around and singing,_

 _And that is why my title is the Pranking King!_ "

"HEY!" yelled Tyler Smith angrily. "One, how'd you know my name, and two, how DARE you insult me like that!"

"My fans told me that you're a pranker, eh?" enquired Kevin Prune. "Well, no one rivals the _Pranking King_! See you, suckers!"

He turned to the women.

"Fans, wait for me outside, will ya?" he said happily.

"Oh yes, Mr. Prune!" the girls said together happily.

They turned somewhere in the house, then completely disappeared!

"Oh, have I got plans for you all!" Kevin Prune screamed back. "If I get rid of everybody else, you will have no choice but to give _me_ the mysterious prize at the end! See ya!"

With that, Kevin Prune dashed off into a bunch of corridors. No one knew where he went.

"No one outpranks the one and only Tyler Smith," scowled Tyler. "We'll see about that, Kevin Prune!"

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, as well as my depiction of Kevin Prune and his 'fans'. In case you all are wondering, yes, I do plan for Eva to make a physical appearance. And Matt, what did you think about Mindy and Daniel's first meeting? :)**

 **Any questions, comments, constructive criticism, are for reviews and PMs. :D**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, and, once again, thank you all for your support! :')**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	71. The Trick House

**Chapter 69: The Trick House**

 **Author's note: I'm on a roll now! This is going to be another long one! I hope that you'll all enjoy this one. I must warn you, though, things will get rather intense in this chapter, but no cursing, blood, etc., just extremely intense.**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, wow! I never thought of myself as a suspense writer, but that means a lot to me! You'll see a lot more of Kevin in this chapter. A LOT more. I will correct the misspelling, the age of Kokatsu, and the hair color. Glad you liked that Author's Note as well. :)**

 **Matt, I'm glad that you liked that 'lil joke. I rather enjoyed writing that Oompa-Loompa song. :D**

 **fred fed ted, I'll consider that. ^^**

 **Mr. Wonky Wonka (for some reason, it censored your username for no reason, so I had to use spaces), I got his permission as soon as I saw your review. :)**

 **And now, it is time for the next chapter to begin! :D**

 **EDIT: This chapter was edited massively to feature an Alexis nightmare (created by MysteriousMaker1185), and a _surprise_ one created by me. Enjoy! :)**

The group cautiously entered the Trick House.

"Be careful," Mr. Wonka warned everybody. "This entire house is full of tricks, traps, and surprises around every corner, so watch your step!"

"Hehehe," said a voice over an intercom. "You're right about that!"

It was Kevin Prune! He had gotten to the Trick House's controls, and now he had control over everything!

"Watch your step!" said Kevin Prune evilly. "Hahahaha! Ahahahaha!"

The entire floor of the room they were in completely disappeared, leaving everyone to fall down an extremely deep hole once again.

"With this house, I can bring everybody's deepest and darkest fears to life!" Kevin Prune laughed. "What a trick! Don't you all think that's funny?"

Suddenly, the hole that they were falling down split into multiple sections, separating the group!

"Chris!" yelled Jenna Adams, trying to reach for Chris' hands.

"Jenna!" yelled Chris, trying to reach for Jenna's hands.

"Matildas!" yelled Miss Honey, trying and failing to grab the two Matildas' hands.

"Alexis!" screamed Matilda Williams, panicking when she failed to grab her daughter's hands.

"Antonio!" screamed Yuna Sayuki, about to cry.

"Yuna!" screamed Antonio Ricci, trying and failing to grab her girlfriend's hands, but failing. "Darling! No!"

Antonio used all his strength to reach for Yuna's hand, but he missed by inches. "Noooooo!"

"Adam!" screamed Emma P. Perr, trying desperately to reach for Adam's hands. "Help!"

Adam tried to reach for his girlfriend's hands, but he failed as well.

"Daaaaarrrrliiiiinnnnngggggggg!" screamed Adam Wood, about to cry.

Everyone landed in separate rooms, each of them apart from one another-including the four grandparents, Charlie, and Mr. Wonka. Suddenly, a colored gas came into everyone's rooms in the Trick House, knocking everyone out!

"Nighty-night!" laughed Kevin Prune evilly. "Hahahaha!"

* * *

Mr. Wonka slowly opened his eyes.

"W-where am I?" he asked to himself, extremely groggy.

He looked at his surroundings.

"N-no!" she screamed Mr. Wonka loudly, staring at the chocolate factory by him, and towards a rumbling sound that he heard.

He couldn't believe his eyes! He saw a gigantic crane coming towards him, with an enormous wrecking ball, and Mr. Fickelgruber was inside it! Mr. Wonka looked close by him, and he saw a sign that said: "SOON TO BE THE SITE OF FREDERICK'S FICKELGRUBER'S NEWEST CANDY FACTORY!".

"No!" screamed Mr. Wonka loudly. "This can't be happening!"

"Hahahaha!" laughed Mr. Fickelgruber. "Your time has come, Mr. Wonka!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mr. Wonka screamed.

The wrecking ball swung once...twice…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Mr. Wonka again, falling on his knees.

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Mr. Wonka, coming back to reality.

It was just an hallucination caused by Kevin Prune's Prank Gas!

"I-I've got to warn the others!" screamed Mr. Wonka, getting back on his feet.

"You'll never escape my domain!" laughed Kevin Prune evilly, a door closing that Mr. Wonka was running to.

" _Your_ domain?!" Mr. Wonka yelled. "This is _my_ Trick House! You can't do this to me, and everyone else! This is dangerous!"

"What do I care!" yelled Kevin Prune through the loudspeaker. "This is going to get me the fame and recognition that I deserve once I'm done with all of you! Ahahahahaha!"

Mr. Wonka looked, and another electronic metal door was about to close on him. Thinking quickly, Mr. Wonka threw his gold-topped cane below the door, keeping it open for him long enough so he could enter past it and exit the horrible room that he was in. He looked around where he found himself, and he saw none other than Charlie Bucket laying on the floor. He was knocked out, just like Mr. Wonka was, and he was trembling and shaking enormously.

"M-Mr. W-wonka!" Charlie mumbled, extremely scared. "M-Mr. Wonka!"

"Wake up!" yelled Mr. Wonka desperately and shaking his heir, trying to awaken him. "Charlie! Wake up!"

"It's no use!" said Kevin Prune happily. "He won't wake up for quite some time-until his nightmare is over! Hahahaha!"

"Charlie…" said Mr. Wonka sadly, looking at his scared heir, who was stuck in his nightmare.

* * *

"Now, look what you've done, Charlie!" Mr. Wonka screamed in Charlie's hallucination.

The inside of the factory was a complete mess. The Chocolate Room's waterfall was leaking, the swudge was trampled and full of mud, the Inventing Room's machines were creaky and old, the Nut Room's stools and table were in need of repair, and the legs of the stools and tables looked like they would fall off any minute. The Virtual Reality Testing Room's electronics were cracked and rusty, and the Television Chocolate exhibit was falling apart.

"You're a horrible heir!" yelled the hallucination Mr. Wonka. "I wish that I had never chosen you!"

He grabbed Charlie Bucket fiercely, and starting dragging him across the wasteland Chocolate Room, with no concern for Charlie's safety.

"You know what?!" screamed the hallucination Mr. Wonka, dragging Charlie. "I think you need to learn a lesson-right back out in the street!"

"N-nooo!" said Charlie sadly. "T-that wasn't me! T-this can't be true!"

"You would have been better off staying poor in the first place!" screamed the hallucination Mr. Wonka, tossing Charlie and throwing him past the gates. With a creak, the factory's gates closed, locking Charlie Bucket out of the factory forever.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Charlie Bucket, getting on his knees, just like Mr. Wonka before him.

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Charlie Bucket, coming back to reality and looking around.

He saw the real Mr. Wonka.

"M-Mr. Wonka?!" screamed Charlie Bucket. "I-is that you?!"

"Yes, Charlie," said Mr. Wonka, hugging his heir. "You don't need to worry. I'm here."

A few minutes later, the two of them calmed down and were on their feet.

"Where's everyone else?" Charlie Bucket asked his mentor.

"There!" pointed Mr. Wonka, at a metal door that was starting to close.

Once again, Mr. Wonka used his gold-topped cane to hold the door open and get the two of them through it before it closed all the way.

* * *

While all of this was happening, Grandpa Joe was having a hallucination of his own as well.

He looked around him, and it was cold and snowy outside. He was wearing nothing except an extremely thin jacket, a red scarf, and some thin jeans meant for summer time-not for winter time whatsoever.

The snow was blowing hard. Grandpa Joe looked around, and through the blowing snow, he looked and saw what he believed to be none other than his own house!

"I'm coming for you, Charlie!" smiled Grandpa Joe, shivering and pushing his way through the snow.

Eventually, he made his way through the blowing wind. What he saw, he couldn't believe.

His wooden house, which was already in need of repair, was in complete shambles. The roof was almost entirely collapsed, and large chunks of each of the walls were missing.

"H-hello…?" Grandpa Joe calling, cautiously opening the door and walking in the house.

He closed the door slowly, but once he closed it, it fell into the snow, and dust kicked up everywhere, causing Grandpa Joe to cough.

He looked ahead of him.

There was no large bed like he was used to. Instead, there were six coffins.

He slowly tiptoed towards each of them. He opened the first one.

"JOSIE!" screamed Grandpa Joe. "NO!"

It was true. The dead body of Grandma Josephine was laying in the coffin that he opened.

He cautiously walked towards the next coffin.

"GEORGE!" Grandpa Joe screamed. "NO!"

He ran towards the next one, and tossed it open.

"NO!" he screamed desperately. "GEORGINA!"

It was true! Grandpa George and Grandma Georgina were in the next two coffins that he had flung open.

"NO!" screamed Grandpa Joe, crying at the same time.

He flung open two more coffins, and found Mr. and Mrs. Bucket!

"NO!" screamed Grandpa Joe. "JOHN! MARY! THIS CAN'T BE!"

There was only one coffin left.

Dust could visibly be seen floating off of it, and suddenly, a beam of sunlight shone down on the house. Grandpa Joe walked slowly towards it. His worst fear was truly coming to life.

He opened it, and saw none other than his own grandson, Charlie Bucket. His eyes were closed, and he was wearing a black and white suit. He had a rose in between his hands.

Grandpa Joe couldn't take it anymore. He started crying. Tears started falling down his face and onto the body of his dead grandson.

"W-why?!" cried Grandpa Joe. "What did I do wrrrooongggg! What happened?! Why?!"

He had a complete breakdown at this point, staring at the bodies of his dead family.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Grandpa Joe, his face red and covered in tears.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" screamed Grandpa Joe, waking up from his terrifying hallucination.

"Where am I?!" screamed Grandpa Joe desperately.

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere!" laughed Kevin Prune, closing every possible exit for Grandpa Joe to go through.

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Grandpa Joe loudly, falling on his knees and knocking himself out from his fear.

* * *

Alexis wasn't having such a wonderful time, either. As soon as Kevin Prune's Prank Gas came into her room, she started coughing.

"M-must escape!" coughed Alexis, running towards an electronic door that Kevin suddenly closed. Alexis ran towards another one, but he closed that door as well.

Suddenly, coughing furiously, Alexis Williams collapsed on the ground with a _THUMP!_

* * *

"H-huh?" said Alexis Williams, opening her eyes and standing up, not knowing that she was in a hallucination.

The place that she found herself in was extremely grey and rocky, and dense fog was everywhere. She was in none other than the dreaded Minusland!

"W-why am I here?!" screamed Alexis Williams extremely scared.

Alexis suddenly turned behind her. She heard footsteps!

"Who's there?!" shouted Alexis, extremely scared.

The body suddenly revealed itself out of the fog. It was Phineas Troutbeck!

"Phineas!" shouted Alexis happily. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Why, if it isn't Little Miss Nice Girl!" laughed Phineas Troutbeck evilly, suddenly pushing Alexis to the ground.

She got up, and Phineas started to chase her!

"Hahahaha!" laughed the hallucination Phineas Troutbeck evilly. "You'll never escape me!"

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Alexis, extremely scared. "Oof!"

She noticed that she had ran into an extremely plump body. The person turned around. It was Miss Trunchbull!

"Well well, look who we have here," smirked the hallucination Miss Trunchbull. "The disgusting brat herself makes a reappearance."

"NO!" screamed Alexis Williams, running away as fast as she could from the hallucination Phineas Troutbeck and Miss Trunchbull.

"Come back here, you human trash pile!" screamed the hallucination Miss Trunchbull, running after Alexis.

"I still need to bully and push you around some more, you polite freak!" screamed the hallucination Phineas Troutbeck.

Suddenly, she saw two people- a boy and a girl- in the dense fog. They were holding hands. It was Adam Wood and Emma P. Perr.

"Well well, darling," smiled the hallucination Emma P. Perr evilly. "Why, if it isn't that disgusting human who sent us here to look for her in the first place."

"It looks like she's come back for more," smirked the hallucination Adam Wood.

"Indeed," smirked the hallucination Emma, still holding the hallucination Adam's hand.

Now Phineas, Miss Trunchbull, Adam, _and_ Emma were all chasing after her! Suddenly, she heard something in the near distance. As it came closer, she noticed two headlights. It was a car!

The car continued driving faster and faster, and it wouldn't stop. Suddenly, she got hit by it! Fortunately, though, she didn't get run over. Alexis look into the car, and she saw her father!

"Daddy!" screamed Alexis Williams desperately, about to cry. "Please save me!"

"Get in!" said the hallucination Noah Williams quickly.

Alexis quickly got in the hallucination Noah's car and buckled her seatbelt.

"Hold on!" said the hallucination Noah Williams bravely. "This ride is going to get _a little rough_!"

He suddenly swerved his car roughly to the right.

"Woah!" said Alexis.

"You okay back there?" asked the hallucination Noah Williams.

Alexis nodded back.

"Good," smiled the hallucination Noah Williams.

Suddenly, a large, white building came into view.

"I can't stop!" screeched the hallucination Noah Williams, trying to slam the brakes on his car, but finding out that for some reason, they wouldn't work. "I can't stop! I can't stop!"

 _CRASH!_

Noah Williams crashed his car into the white, brick building!

This building looked like a funeral home, and Alexis and the hallucination Noah Williams could see Matilda Williams by a brown, wooden casket. The two of them, of course, had wandered right into her _own_ nightmare.

"N-noah," murmured Matilda Williams in the real world, rolling around. 'O-oh, Noah…"

* * *

Matilda Williams looked at the casket. She hadn't yet noticed the hallucination Noah from Alexis' nightmare, as well as Alexis herself.

"Oh, darling!" cried Matilda Williams, opening the casket.

"NO!" screamed the hallucination Noah suddenly.

Matilda quickly looked, and she saw the nice husband that she knew and loved. What was inside the casket, however, was a different story.

The body inside the casket looked exactly like Noah, but he was evil! He had extremely sharp teeth, as well as massively torn clothes. As soon as Matilda opened the casket, he quickly sat up with a loud "ROAR!", causing Matilda to fall on her rump, then quickly get up and run to her nice husband.

The evil hallucination Noah slowly got out of his casket, like a zombie. Suddenly, more footsteps were heard. It was the hallucination Phineas, Miss Trunchbull, Adam, and Emma!

"You're one of us now," moaned the hallucination Emma, walking slowly towards the group, like the evil Noah was.

"Join us," moaned the hallucination Adam.

"If you let me make a Gnooly bite you, I won't bully you anymore," said the hallucination Phineas Troutbeck. "What do you say?"

"Destroy the nasty worm!" yelled the hallucination Miss Trunchbull, pointing at Alexis.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" everyone screamed, running towards the door of the funeral home, as the evil group came towards them.

When they finally exited the funeral home, fleeing for their lives, they found themselves in an extremely cold and snowy environment-Grandpa Joe's nightmare! The group ran faster and faster through the snow, until they finally reached the ruins of the Bucket house.

Suddenly, while the group was walking _towards_ the house, a scream was heard, and everyone saw Grandpa Joe running _away_ from the house! A few seconds later, they found out why: Grandpa Joe's entire family had come to life and become zombies, just like the evil Noah Williams!

"N-not this way!" screamed the hallucination Noah Williams, running the opposite direction, followed by the rest of the group.

Everyone was eventually forced back into the funeral home-only to be met with the illusion Phineas, Miss Trunchbull, Adam, Emma, the evil Noah, _and_ Grandpa Joe's undead family!

They were cornered-ironically by the brown casket that was used to hold the evil Noah Williams hallucination, as well as to bury Noah Williams in real life.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Alexis Williams, and the friendly hallucination Noah Williams hugged her tightly.

Meanwhile, Mindy Bell wasn't having such of a lucky time, either. She was going through one of Kevin Prune's hallucinations, just like Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe before her.

In her hallucination, she was at a very loud place, full of lights, sounds, and other noises. She looked, and saw something. She was at one of Daniel Sparkman's video game tournaments!

"Go, Daniel!" cheered Mindy Bell happily.

Daniel had his back to her, because he was so focused on the video game that he was playing. Suddenly, a decreasing beeping sound was heard, and the words "GAME OVER!" appeared on the game that Daniel Sparkman was playing.

"This is all your fault," murmured Daniel Sparkman, with his back still turned to Mindy Bell.

"B-but," stammered Mindy Bell. "I-I didn't mean to...I thought that…"

Daniel Sparkman suddenly turned around. His face was red, and spit was flying out of his mouth.

"You did this!" screamed Daniel Sparkman angrily, looking at Mindy. "You caused me to lose, you sorry excuse for a girlfriend!"

"D-d-daniel!" stuttered Mindy Bell, her eyes filled up with tears. "Daniel! I didn't mean to make you lose!"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Daniel Sparkman yelled, stomping towards Mindy. "I WISH THAT I HAD NEVER MET YOU!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Mindy Bell loudly, falling down on her knees just like Charlie and Mr. Wonka.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Mindy Bell, waking up from her hallucination. "Someone help me!"

Suddenly, Mindy Bell noticed that Mr. Wonka and Charlie were by her.

"Oh, am I glad to see you two!" exclaimed Mindy Bell, hugging Charlie and Mr. Wonka.

"Are you alright, Mindy?" asked Charlie Bucket.

"I-I had the strangest dream," stammered Mindy Bell. "D-daniel was there, and there was a video game tournament, a-and he yelled at me, and...and-"

Mr. Wonka hugged Mindy.

"It's okay, Mindy," hugged Mr. Wonka. "It's not real. This is the work of that evil prankster, Kevin Prune!"

"Kevin?!" exclaimed Mindy Bell. "You mean, that weird 'Prankster Jester' guy?!"

"Pranking _KING_!" Kevin Prune yelled back in the loudspeaker. "There's a difference!"

"Hey, what's that over there?!" Charlie Bucket suddenly looked and pointed in a random direction.

"Where?!" exclaimed Kevin Prune in the loudspeaker.

In that short span of time, Kevin got distracted enough to not to try to close a door on them!

"Ha!" exclaimed Mindy Bell, entering another room.

The three of them looked, and they saw none other than Emma P. Perr!

* * *

"It's Emma P. Perr!" said Charlie Bucket, shocked.

"Help!" banged a neighboring door loudly. "Help! Help!"

It was Adam Wood, and he was screaming and banging on the door for someone to release him. Everyone was absolutely shocked.

Suddenly, the banging noises stopped, and everyone could hear his body thump back to the floor.

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Mindy Bell suddenly.

She suddenly slumped onto the ground! Everyone heard someone receding footsteps. Someone had knocked her out!

"Emma…" said Mr. Wonka, concerned, and looking at the other door which contained Adam Wood. "Mindy…"

* * *

In Emma P. Perr's hallucination, she was on an ice-skating rink. Suddenly, she slipped, but fortunately managed to regain her balance. The crowd, which were all people, and not Oompa-Loompas in this hallucination, rudely chuckled at her. To try to forget about the situation, Emma chuckled back.

She once again continued sliding on the rink, but she suddenly slipped and fell on her bottom.

The crowd laughed loudly and pointed at her.

"Hahahaha!" the crowd laughed.

"What a horrible ice-skater!" someone in the crowd giggled, pointing at Emma P. Perr.

Unlike Mr. Wonka and Charlie, Emma P. Perr did not scream or get freaked out. Instead, she got mad, and pondered what was happening to her right now.

"Will you just _SHUT UP_?!" yelled Emma P. Perr, extremely loud.

The crowd immediately got quiet, and then, Emma suddenly heard a cracking noise.

It was the ice rink! It started to crack!

"Why am I even here?!" yelled Emma P. Perr. "The last thing I remember is that I fainted in some room because of some-"

She paused.

"That's it!" she realized, snapping her fingers. "This isn't real!"

"Hey!" screamed a male's voice in the announcer's booth.

Emma P. Perr looked up at the booth. It was Kevin Prune!

"You!" screamed Emma P. Perr angrily. "This is all you!"

"You're supposed to be screaming and begging for mercy!" yelled Kevin Prune angrily.

"Not on your life!" yelled Emma P. Perr angrily.

She suddenly realized something else, and snapped her fingers once more.

"If this isn't really happening," Emma P. Perr realized, "then I can do _whatever I want_! Rocket boots!"

Rocket boots suddenly appeared on her feet, and she flew off of the cracking rink just in time!

"Emma!" yelled a sudden voice.

It was Adam Wood!

"Adam!" yelled Emma P. Perr, reaching out her hand at Adam. "Grab hold!"

Adam reached for Emma, and grabbed her hand.

* * *

In Adam's room, he could be heard mumbling, "Eh-mmaaaa, Emma!". Emma could be heard mumbling, "Aaahhhh-daaaam! Ahhhhhh-daaaam!".

"Could Adam and Emma's hallucinations be connected?" asked Mr. Wonka curiously.

"Who knows?" remarked Charlie Bucket. "They are two sweet lovebirds, after all."

He smiled sweetly at Emma P. Perr, then looked back at Adam's room.

"Who knows?" Charlie Bucket smiled and repeated again.

* * *

Back in the hallucination, Adam and Emma had successfully grabbed each other's hands!

"The only way to stop Kevin," smiled Emma P. Perr, "Would. Be. Toogetttthhheerrrr!"

She looked up at the ceiling of the ice-skating rink.

"Antonio!" she shouted loudly. "Yuna! Mindy! Chris! Jenna! Grandma Josephine! Grandpa George! Grandma Georgina! Kokatsu! Henry! Anthony! Everyone asleep, come to our aid!"

And so, her wish came true! Instead of each of them being in _their_ nightmarish hallucinations, everyone was now in Adam and Emma's happy hallucination!

"Everyone!" said Emma, commanding all the kids and their parents. "Let's take back our freedom!"

"Chaaaaarrrrgggggggeeeee!" yelled Anthony Slugworth, pointing at Kevin Prune.

"Let's get him," smiled Kokatsu, cracking her knuckles.

"Right, Yuna?" Antonio Ricci smiled at Yuna.

"You bet, Antonio!" smiled Yuna Sayuki.

" _No one_ takes advantage of us!" screamed Chris Davidson angrily.

"You tell him, honey!" said Jenna Adams happily.

Everyone was there-even the Daniel Sparkman illusion from Mindy's hallucination!

"I'll always be with you," the illusion Daniel Sparkman smiled at Mindy Bell, gripping her hand. "I promise that I will never leave you."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Control Room of the Trick House, Kevin Prune was panicking enormously. On his head, he was wearing a shiny, metal hat with wires on it. By using the helmet, combined with the effects of the gas, that was how he was able to create and enter into everyone's hallucinations.

"N-no!" screamed Kevin Prune, sweat falling down his face at a rapid pace. "T-they're overloading my system! This can't be happening!"

* * *

"Oh yes, it can!" yelled Mrs. Davidson. "We're taking back our lives, you wicked, sinful child!"

"Hey!" yelled Kevin Prune madly, spit flying out of his mouth. "Nobody calls me that! I'm the best person in the world! No one is better than me! I deserve all the attention! It's all _me_ , you hear?! Me, me, me!"

"Your reign of terror is over, cousin!" screamed Marvin Trout. "Give it up right now!"

"Never!" screamed Kevin Prune angrily. "I will never give in to someone as disgusting as you!"

"You're the disgusting one!" yelled Mrs. Kline angrily.

"Never!" yelled Kevin Prune back. "I'm _unstoppable_!"

"You're anything but unstoppable," smirked Phineas Troutbeck. "Look around you."

Kevin Prune looked around him, and he received the shock of his life. Everything around him was disappearing! First, bits of the crowd, then the bleachers, then parts of the rink!

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" yelled Kevin Prune. "You've fried my system!"

* * *

Mindy Bell and the illusion Daniel Sparkman were looking at each other and holding hands.

"You know," said the illusion Daniel Sparkman. "I never meant what I said back then in your hallucination. I've always loved you, and that will never change."

* * *

Suddenly, everything around her started to become white-everyone that was asleep was now woken up!

Everyone got up, yawned, and stretched their arms and legs.

"We're free!" exclaimed Mr. Davidson happily, hugging his son. Jenna kissed Chris on the cheek. Yuna did the same with Antonio, causing him to blush.

"Hehehe," chuckled Yuna Sayuki happily, blushing as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Control Room of the Trick House, Kevin Prune was steaming with anger.

"Stupid Truck House!" mumbled Kevin Prune.

He waited a few seconds.

"Uggghhh, Trick House! Whatever! I don't care!" he mumbled, steam coming out of his nose.

Suddenly, the helmet that he was wearing on his head started to spark.

"Ah!" yelled Kevin Prune, grabbing the helmet and throwing it on the ground.

This was not a good decision for him to make _at all_. Once the helmet hit the ground, it instantly caught on fire and exploded, causing a bunch of rumbling noises to occur.

"W-what's happening?" asked the alternate Matilda, once the group reunited.

Once everyone was awake, they were able to free Grandpa Joe as well from his prison!

"T-the Trick House is starting to collapse!" stammered Grandpa Joe, absolutely surprised.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Kevin Prune back in the Control Room. "MY DOMAAAAIIIIIIINNNNNNN!"

Pieces of the Trick House's ceiling started to fall down...

 _BAM!_

 _CRASH!_

 _BAM!_

 _CRUMBLE!_

 _BAM!_

 _CRASH!_

…followed by a bunch of pillars, and all sorts of other objects, and machines, and multiple other things.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Kevin Prune in the Control Room of the Trick House, with debris falling around him. "MYYYYYYYYYY PRRRRAAANNNNNKKKKKKKSSSSSSS! TYLER, I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS, JUST YOU WATCH!"

Meanwhile, while Tyler Smith was running for his life heading for the Trick House's exit, Tyler screamed, "Kevin Prune, I will get you one day for this, just you watch!"

 **Author's note: Oh, my! I hope that you all enjoyed this rather serious, intense chapter! I hope that you all will stay tuned for the next one, and comments are criticisms are appreciated. :)**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	72. Memories And A Maze

**Chapter 70: Memories And A Maze**

 **Author's note: Whoopee! I'm so glad to have this chapter ready for you all to read! :)**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, I'm so honored that you liked how I interpreted your versions of adult Augustus and Violet! That means a lot!**

 **That last chapter was really dark and twisted, indeed, wasn't it? This one focuses more on Alexis, so I tried to make this one more of a tearjerker.**

 **dddddddeeeerrrrr, I'll consider that. :)**

 **Matt, wow! As soon as I saw your review, I immediately came up with a way to include the Coconut Ice Castle in the story. :)**

 **Expect to see more Alexis moments in the next few chapters, so we learn more about her past and family as well. ^^**

 **Thanks so much for the encouragement, and enjoy this chapter everyone! :)**

 **Credits: Doc Spencer and Mrs. Spencer belong to Roald Dahl. The "Tube Maze" belongs to MysteriousMaker1185, although it doesn't truly appear in this chapter, and is teased right now. There are also FOUR Classic Literature references in this chapter. See if you can find them all! :D**

"T-there's the exit!" screamed Mr. Wonka, pointing towards a door, absolutely terrified.

Everyone looked behind them, and they saw pieces of crumbling paint, cement, and other things.

"Alexis, why has your face gone so pale?" asked Charlie Bucket suddenly, her face indeed extremely white, like a ghost.

Charlie quickly grabbed the poor girl's hand, and pulled her out of the way of a gigantic concrete block just in time.

The group ran in the exit door just in time, right before a cascade of concrete pillars and blocks and other materials caused the exit door to be blocked.

"Alexis?" asked Charlie Bucket and Mr. Wonka together, waving their hands in front of her face. "Alexis!"

The crumbling of the Trick House had unfortunately brought back memories of Noah, her father, back to her-both good, as well as bad.

* * *

Noah Williams was working on repairing a hole in his house's roof, when he suddenly slipped.

'Whoops!' he exclaimed, dropping the hammer that he was working with off the roof and onto the ground suddenly. He fell through the hole in the roof that he was working on, and fell right on to his kitchen floor! Matilda and Alexis quickly came to his aid and tried to help him up. He grabbed his leg in pain, and he was also extremely wobbly.

Noah was a young man at the time. He had a fine crop of black hair, and a handsome face. He was wearing a faded, rainbow striped sweater with a black collar, along with a brown belt, which contained his tools, and some bright, blue work jeans. He was a very respected man, along with her wife, and he was known to be a carpenter, a very good one, in fact, and he was a good friend to everyone in his community. Noah Williams was known to be extremely happy, cheerful, playful, and an absolutely amazing father.

'O-ow!' Noah exclaimed in pain, rubbing his hurt leg.

'Just be careful, darling,' Matilda said while she and Alexis guided her to a chair.. 'Sit down, you need it.'

'I-I think that it's broken,' moaned Noah Williams.

'I'm going to call a doctor, baby!' panicked Matilda Williams, quickly picking up a telephone and dialing up the number of the doctor-Doc Spencer.

Doc Spencer was an extremely old man, and he was well into the retirement age, but that thought never came to his mind. His patients loved him, and he loved them. He couldn't think of doing anything else, especially laying around while the government just dumps retirement money into his old body. He wouldn't do it. He insisted on staying and working, and that's just what he did.

Doc Spencer wore a white doctor's coat, and he wore glasses as well. His wife was by him for this occasion as well. She was also an extremely well liked woman in the community in which she lived. Doc Spencer's wife was known for making the most golden, creamy, beautiful pies in the world-or at least, that's what everyone thought about them.

Doc Spencer was by his wife. He looked at Noah Williams' leg.

'That's one broken leg,' said Doc Spencer, surprised. 'I'll call an ambulance immediately.'

He looked at Noah, and took out a syringe.

'In the meantime,' Doc Spencer explained, 'the medicine in here should ease the pain and swelling just a smidge.'

He put the syringe in the swollen area of Noah's leg.

'Thank you, Doctor,' Noah said. 'It feels just a little better already! God bless you, and your wife!'

'Awww!' Mrs. Spencer smiled.

'Anything for a friend such as you,' Doc Spencer smiled.

Everyone heard a siren coming from outside. It was the ambulance, and it had arrived.

'Well, it looks like the ambulance is here,' Doc Spencer remarked. 'I'll help you up.'

Noah gently pushed away Doc Spencer's hand.

'No thank you,' smiled Noah. 'You've done enough. You also have a life, after all.'

'Yeah,' agreed Doc Spencer. 'Next, I need to go over by William and Danny and help them out. Heard 'ol William hurt his ankle falling into one'a Mr. Victor Hazell's pits.'

'William?' enquired Noah. 'Give him my regards, and oh, Matilda, will you please take that little pheasant out of the refrigerator there?'

Matilda did as she was told, and Noah gripped it in his hands.

'Give him this,' said Noah Williams, handing the frozen pheasant to Doc Spencer. 'Just a medal for, you know, from poacher to poacher. Old William is the only person on this entire planet that actually has the guts to go into that old geezer's woods anymore, ever since those guards and keepers were hired.'

'I'll gladly give him this,' Doc Spencer smiled, about to walk away.

'Wait!' Noah said suddenly, grabbing Doc Spencer suddenly.

'Matilda, please grab the cherry pie as well.' Noah Williams told his wife.

Doc Spencer smiled at his old friend.

'Noah, you don't have to do this,' Doc Spencer smiled. 'You're too kind!'

'It's a gift, from me to you,' smiled Noah, handing Doc Spencer the cherry pie. 'Take it home, and have a feast!'

'Oh, alright,' smiled Doc Spencer, giving into the man's smiling face. 'I'll be sure to save you a piece.'

And so, Doc Spencer and his wife walked out of Noah's house.

* * *

Alexis looked at his dad, who was being loaded onto the stretcher and into the ambulance.

'Daddy, will you be alright?' Alexis asked his father.

'Oh, don't worry!' Noah smiled at his daughter, hugging her. 'It's just a leg! I'll be fine!'

He got onto the stretcher now, and was laying down. As the ambulance doors were about to close, Noah smiled at his only daughter and said, 'I love you, Alexis.'

'I love you too, Daddy!' smiled Alexis, happy tears falling down her face as she waved to her father.

Noah put his hand up, as to wave back to her. Tears could be seen falling down his face as well.

'You're the best girl in the entire world, you know that?' smiled Noah Williams at Alexis. 'Don't _ever_ forget that!'

* * *

Alexis was in her room, and it was a cold, rainy day.

'You know what day it is, don't you, darling?' asked Matilda Williams, putting her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

'Y-yes, Mommy,' said Alexis Williams, tears falling down her face, and her looking at a picture of Noah Williams.

'It's the one-year anniversary of your father's death,' said Matilda Williams, tears falling down her face.

'I-I know, Mommy,' said Alexis Williams, staring at the picture of her smiling father

Matilda Williams turned Alexis around, and got on her knees. She tried as best as she could to smile at her daughter to try to make her happy.

'You know what your father would have said about this?' smiled Matilda Williams, looking at the picture of her husband, then back at her daughter.

'What would he have said, Mommy?' asked Alexis Williams.

'Remember that one time, during dinner that one Thanksgiving…?'

* * *

'Happy Thanksgiving!' smiled Noah Williams happily.

Matilda, Alexis, and Noah were gathered around a large, wooden table, along with Doc Spencer, Mrs. Spencer, and some of the family's other friends and relatives, including a man named Mr. Gatsby, a woman named Becky Thatcher, among other friends as well, such as two more of Noah's friends, who were named Mr. Rochester and Atticus Finch.

'How's your daughter doing, Atticus?' smiled Noah Williams, patting his friend on the back.

'Oh, Jean Louise?' asked Atticus. 'She's okay right now. Growing up to be a really productive citizen!'

'That's great!' smiled Noah Williams.

'How about you, Mr. Rochester?' asked Noah Williams. 'How's Jane, as well as your sight?'

'Jane's doing just fine,' answered Mr. Rochester. 'As for my sight, it's still the same as usual. Blind in one eye.'

'I do hope that you'll improve, Edward,' smiled Noah Williams, patting his friend's shoulder.

He cleared his throat, and everyone got silent.

'I would like to make an announcement!' beamed Noah Williams.

Everyone smiled, knowing something good was about to happen.

'First of all, Happy Thanksgiving!' Noah smiled.

'Happy Thanksgiving!' everyone said back happily.

'I would like to say, thank you!' Noah said happily. 'Thank you for supporting me, thank you for supporting my family, and more importantly, thank you for supporting our _amazing_ community!'

Everyone clapped and cheered at Noah.

'I'm thankful for my wonderful wife, and my stunning daughter!' Noah Williams smiled, putting her hands on her wife's and daughter's shoulders. Everyone clapped loudly. 'Without them, I don't know where I would be. My one wish,' he paused for a few seconds, 'is for them to be happy and smiling, no matter what happens to me.'

'Awwww!' the crowd said sweetly.

'No matter what,' smiled Noah Williams, 'no matter what happens to me, and what's to come, all I want, is their happiness!'

The crowd clapped and cheered loudly, and Alexis and Matilda hugged and kissed Noah. Noah hugged and kissed each of them back.

* * *

'Remember his words, my darling,' Matilda Williams smiled at her daughter. '"Always be happy, no matter what."'

Alexis couldn't take it anymore. She jumped into her mother's arms, and Matilda hugged her back.

'"You're the best girl in the entire world,"" smiled Matilda Williams, quoting her husband. '"Don't _ever_ forget that!""

* * *

Back in the real world, Alexis' face was completely covered in tears, and her whole face was red.

"It's okay, Alexis," smiled Emma P. Perr, hugging Alexis.

Adam followed next, and hugged the two of them.

Soon, the entire group (aside from Mr. Wonka and Charlie) were happily hugging Alexis to try to calm her down.

"Thank you all so much!" said Alexis Williams, through her happy tears.

Suddenly, there was a slight wind, and everyone got back to normal.

"Huh?" asked Madison Pottle curiously. "W-what's-woah!"

The wind was blowing her away, but fortunately, Mr. Pottle managed to grab her before she got too far away.

The mysterious voice heard before previously in Miss Trunchbull's demise was heard again in the wind.

"Always be happy!" the voice said in a happy tone. "No matter what happens!"

Then, the wind died down, and everything was calm again.

* * *

"What was that?" asked Phineas Troutbeck.

"I-It sounds familiar," thought Alexis Williams.

Phineas Troutbeck grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry," Phineas Troutbeck smiled at Alexis Williams. "I'll keep you safe."

Phineas looked into her eyes, and she couldn't take it anymore. She hugged him tightly, as Phineas Troutbeck pat her back. A few minutes later, Mr. Wonka opened the exit door, and everyone was met with a shock.

There was a bunch of clear suction tubes, and Oompa-Loompas were entering into a door in these things. They were entering them, then getting sucked up to goodness knows where.

"Welcome," smiled Mr. Wonka, extending his arms and holding his gold-topped cane, "to the beginning of the Tube Maze!"

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Did you all find the literature references? If so, then VERY good! Did you enjoy learning more about Noah, Matilda, and Alexis, and wow, it looks like the mysterious voice reappeared again. I wonder who it could be...**

 **As it would say, "Staaaaayyyy tuuuuuunnnneeed for the next chaaapppppppttter, everyoooonnnnneeeee!"**

 **Comments, reviews, and constructive criticism is appreciated. :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	73. The Mysterious Voice

**Chapter 71: The Mysterious Voice**

 **Author's note: Two chapters in one day?! Wow! I hope that you'll enjoy this one as much as the last one. :)**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, yup! We finally got to meet Noah, and he certainly has a loving personality! You'll see more of the mysterious voice in this chapter (the title is obvious. lol). Who could it be...?**

 **As for the references, I showed you them in the PM, but I will publicly post the answers in the Author's Note of the next chapter. :)**

 **dreamtheaterfan1, wow, that sounds like a very neat idea! I will try to find a place to put it. :D**

 **By the way, your username sounds extremely similar to babymetalfan1. Are you the same person, or related? Just curiosity getting the best of me. :D**

 **Matt, I'm so happy that you loved the last chapter. I tried to make this chapter have a similar tone to the last one, so I hope that you'll enjoy it. :D**

 **Credits: The Tube Maze and New Loompaland belong to MysteriousMaker1185. "If Your Mother/Father Were Here" belongs to Marc Shaiman and Scott Wittman.**

 **Enjoy, everyone, and be sure to bring a box of tissues. Don't say I didn't warn you. :)**

"What on earth is this place?" asked Mr. Kline.

"This is the entrance to the Tube Maze," explained Grandpa Joe.

"What's the Tube Maze?" asked Miss Honey.

"You'll just have to wait and see," smiled Charlie Bucket.

"These suction tubes just serve as the entrance to it," said Mr. Wonka.

"What's _it_?" asked Chris Davidson, tapping his right foot impatiently.

"An evil saucer floating across the sky like an evil spirit!" said Adam Wood in a mysterious voice.

"Uhh, that's a cartoon," chuckled Emma P. Perr.

"So, I watch Scooby-Doo," admitted Adam Wood.

"Anyways," continued Mr. Wonka, "each of us just enter one of these tubes, then we will all be taken to the entrance of the maze. All of these suction tubes connect to one place."

"Then, what's the point of having more than one tube in here?" asked Antonio Ricci.

Mr. Wonka sighed, then fell onto the ground.

"Oh no," gasped Charlie Bucket seriously. "This is bad!"

He ran towards a red button on the wall, and flipped up a clear plastic covering that was in front of it. The button was labelled: "MUMBLING POLICE".

"Seriously?" enquired Marvin Trout. "You literally have an entire police force dedicated to _mumbling_?!"

"Why not?" smirked Charlie Bucket.

Small sirens were heard.

Seven Oompa-Loompas suddenly rushed in between the group. Each of them were wearing white hard hats, and sirens that looked like the things on police cars were on them.

"Mumbling Police, coming through!" said an Oompa-Loompa with a brown moustache, who just so happened to be the chief of the Mumbling Police. "Make way!"

"Oh, gosh," sighed Adam Wood, cringing slightly. "What the heck is this?"

"This is the weirdest thing that I have ever seen," agreed Anthony Slugworth.

The Mumbling Police surrounded Mr. Wonka, and one was holding a bucket of water.

"This is so stupid," murmured Kokatsu.

"Agreed," responded Tyler Smith.

The Oompa-Loompa that was holding the bucket of water dumped it on Mr. Wonka.

"Aaaaaaannnnnnnndddddd, IIIIIIIIIIIIII'mmmmmmm upppppp!" yelled Mr. Wonka happily, causing every single person in the group to jump, including the Mumbling Police. "All this mumbling was really starting to get to my head, and I just couldn't take it anymore!"

He looked at the Mumbling Police.

"You may go," he told the chief, and the Mumbling Police Oompa-Loompas bowed and walked away.

"I-I was trying _so hard_ not to cringe during that," said Anthony Slugworth.

"You bet," said Drew Hyde uncomfortably.

"Now, let's get this maze underway!" said Grandpa Joe happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the crumbled Control Room of the destroyed Trick House, something was stirring. Something...evil.

Kevin Prune crawled out of the pile of the cement by him.

"Nnnngh!" groaned Kevin Prune.

He had big bruises all over his body.

"Tyyyyylllleeerrrr!" yelled Kevin Prune.

He paused.

"Fans, help me get into that maze thingie that everyone is going into!" he called out.

As if on cue, a bunch of strongman appeared seemingly out of nowhere and started clearing the pile of rubble, and even cleared the cave-in in front of the Tube Maze's entrance. By this time, everyone else had already entered the maze.

"Fans!" Kevin Prune told the strongmen. "Bring over John White, Robert Davis, and Liam White!"

"Yes, Mr, Prune!" the strongmen said, saluting Kevin.

A few minutes later, they came back.

"What adventure will we be going on today?" asked Robert Davis.

"I'm tired," yawned John White. "Can I just go back to bed?"

"No!" snapped Kevin Prune. "You three work for me, remember?!"

"Fine," yawned John White.

Suddenly, Liam White did a raspberry in Kevin's face.

"Ewwww!" exclaimed Kevin Prune, shielding his face. "Stop spitting on the face of the most wonderful person in the world!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. Wonka was explaining to the group how the Tube Maze worked. In it, there were tubes you could climb up (which pads inside for feet grips), plain tubes to crawl through, and electronic spinning challenge tubes, like the ones seen in the carnivals.

"Daddy," said Alexis Williams sadly, putting her head down.

The multiple tubes in the room (of course) had triggered yet another flashback about Noah Williams.

* * *

She was with her father and mother in Elvira 'n Entwhistle, a special restaurant. It was one of those restaurants that you could eat food, and also play arcade games for tickets to earn prizes. While waiting for their food, despite his size, Noah decided to go with her daughter on the playland to have fun with her and make memories.

'Hehe!' laughed the younger Alexis Williams. 'Let's play Tube Tag!'

'What's that?' smiled Noah Williams.

'It's like tag, but you have to run by crawling through all the tubes in this playground!' the younger Alexis Williams smiled. 'If you get caught, you lose!'

Noah Williams happily touched her daughter's shoulders.

'Tag! You're it!' laughed Noah Williams excitedly.

He started crawling happily through the tubes to try to get away from his daughter. He suddenly stopped for rest, and Alexis got him.

'Hehe, now I'm it!' Noah Williams smiled.

Before Alexis could get away, Noah started tickling her daughter.

'Hahaha!' laughed Alexis Williams, rolling all over the place in her tube. 'Daddy! Hahaha! That tickles!'

Alexis looked up while her father was tickling her, and he had an enormous smile on his face. Alexis smiled back as well.

'You're the best, Daddy!' smiled Alexis Williams, rolling around happily as Noah Williams continued tickling her.

* * *

Back in the real world, Alexis couldn't take it anymore. She burst into tears and ran away while Mr. Wonka was talking to the group. Fortunately, Adam Wood noticed her.

"Alexis?!" shouted Adam Wood, concerned for Alexis, and chasing after her. "What's wrong?!"

Emma P. Perr followed shortly after.

At this point, the group could honestly care less about Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe right now, and more about what was going on with Alexis Williams.

"Alexis!" said Matilda Williams, concerned for her daughter. "What's wrong, dear?!"

Alexis Williams got sadder and sadder, and she ran faster and faster. She darted her way through the tubes, even the electronic ones. It was hard for the parents to keep up with the running kids.

Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe suddenly realized what was happening as well, and they began going through the maze as well.

After going through a bunch of other tubes, and climbing, and running across rope bridges, and swinging around, Alexis reached a metal door. There was an old fashioned metal push handle of it that spread the entire length of the door. She opened it, and there were a bunch of grey stair that led in an upwards spiral.

"Alexis!" said Madison Pottle, calling out to Alexis. "Please, tell us what's wrong!"

Tears were falling down Alexis' sad face at an extremely fast rate. She could hardly care about anyone else right now, she was so sad.

Suddenly, she reached the end of the spiral staircase, and she opened a door that said: "NEW LOOMPALAND".

* * *

She saw an extremely tall tower in the middle of it. After jumping over a bunch of Oompa-Loompas, going through a bunch of plants, and avoiding other obstacles, she finally reached the tower, and went on to the elevator. It started going up.

Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe had just reached New Loompaland as well.

"Hurry!" said Charlie Bucket. "There's an elevator on the other side of this tower!"

The group did as they were told, and soon enough, they found the other elevator. They all went inside it, and went up to Alexis.

Matilda Williams said softly to the group, "I think I should take care of this. You can be on this tower and be by us right now, but please keep your distance."

Once again, the group, even Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe did as they were told. Matilda Williams put her hand on her daughter's shoulders.

"What's wrong, my love?" asked Matilda Williams sweetly.

"I-I-I..." stammered Alexis Williams. "I-I-I...I MISS DADDY!"

She couldn't take it anymore, and she burst into tears even more.

Matilda Williams smiled sweetly, and looked sweetly into her daughter's eyes. Then, she began to sing.

" _If your father were here,_

 _He would say, that one's Mars._

 _He would hang you the moon,_

 _And then he'd bottle the stars._

 _I would say, brush your teeth_

 _Is that dirt behind your ear?_

 _But you'd be dreaming_

 _If your father were here._ "

 _If your father were here_

 _You would not be this sad-_

 _You'd be acting out the stories_

 _From the books from your big dad!_ "

 _He'd be walking the plank_

 _Of Alexis, buccaneer!_

 _You'd be sailing_

 _If your father were here_."

Suddenly, a bright-blue light was seen, causing everyone to cover their eyes. When the light faded down a bit, everyone saw what appeared-it was Noah's ghost! He was smiling happily, and staring down at Alexis Williams.

"Oh, darling!" said Matilda Williams happily, running towards her husband's ghost.

Everyone was in complete shock. No one in the group besides Matilda and Alexis would dare mutter a word.

"H-huh?" said Alexis Williams, turning around and wiping the tears from her eyes.

She saw Noah's ghost, and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"DADDY!" Alexis Williams said happily, running towards his father's ghost and hugging him.

"I missed you," smiled Noah Williams.

"Oh, Daddy!" smiled Alexis, happy tears falling down her face. "I missed you, too!"

At this point, everyone in the group was crying. The scene was so emotional for them that they couldn't help but cry as well. Even Phineas Troutbeck was crying, despite his tough image that he had created for himself. As a matter of fact, he was probably the one crying the loudest besides Alexis and Matilda Williams, and he wasn't afraid to show it.

"C-can someone p-p-pass me a tissue, please?" cried Phineas Troutbeck.

Silently, Mr. Wonka handed him a tissue, and he used it to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Oh, Daddy!" cried Alexis Williams.

She could barely speak. That's how happy she was to see her long-lost father.

"Shhhh," said Noah Williams, patting his daughter's back. "It's okay."

"This was my only wish in life!" cried Alexis Williams happily. "To be with you just one more time! Oh, Daddy! I love you!"

"I love you, too," smiled Noah Williams at his daughter.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Williams started singing at the same time right now.

" _And if wishes were horses,_

 _We could gallop away!_

 _And if hopes and dreams were watches,_

 _We would know the time all day!_

 _Ah, but all we can offer you_

 _Are dreams in every size._

 _So close your eyes, Alexis Williams,_

 _Close your eyes!_ "

Alexis Williams smiled, and fell asleep in his dead father's arms. Noah looked at Matilda and smiled happily, then hugged his wife. Matilda Williams started singing again.

" _If your father were here,_

 _He would banish the cold._

 _I can still feel his laughter,_

 _And the hand I would hold._ "

Noah took his wife's hand in hers, and giggled. She blushed.

"Oh, darling!" cried Matilda Williams happily, hugging her husband.

Alexis opened her eyes, then looked up at Noah's face. Her father looked down at her and stroked her long hair with his hands. She giggled. Then, Noah started singing by himself as well.

" _As I'm watching you grow,_

 _Inch by inch, by inch, by year-_

 _I would thank her_

 _If your mother were here_."

"Thank you for everything, darling," Noah Williams smiled.

Suddenly, a bright-blue flash was seen again, and when it disappeared, Noah Williams' ghost was gone.

"I'll always be with you, baby," said the mysterious voice, coming from seemingly nowhere, yet everywhere at the same time.

It was Noah Williams!

The wind started to pick up, and the voice continued, "Always be happy, no matter what happens. You're the best girl in the world. Don't _ever_ forget that!"

The wind started to pick up even more, then it stopped. Everything was calm, but no one knew what to say.

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this rather emotional chapter. :)**

 **What did you think of it? Any questions, comments suggestions? If you want, be sure to leave them in your reviews, and thanks so much for your support. :)**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	74. A Wild Ride

**Chapter 72: A Wild Ride**

 **Author's note: After a bit of thinking and writing, the next chapter is here, and it's gonna be a long one! I tried to pack as much action into it as possible, so I hope that you'll enjoy! Note that this chapter does get a little intense in some parts, however there is no blood, etc.**

 **Also, the references from chapter 70 included:**

 **1\. Doc Spencer and his wife, from "Danny, the Champion of the World".**

 **2\. Danny, Danny's father, and Victor Hazell were also mentioned.**

 **3\. Noah's appearance was based off of Mr. Bucket from the 2005 movie. His first name, Noah, comes from Noah Taylor, the actor of Mr. Bucket in the 2005 movie as well.**

 **4\. Mr. Gatsby comes from "The Great Gatsby".**

 **5\. Becky Thatcher comes from "Huckleberry Finn".**

 **6\. Mr. Rochester, as well as the mentioned wife Jane, comes from "Jane Eyre".**

 **7\. Atticus Finch, as well as his mentioned daughter Jean-Louis, comes from "To Kill A Mockingbird".**

 **8\. The Tube Maze comes from MysteriousMaker1185's "A Box Of Chocolates".**

 **Matt, I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, as well as the moment with Noah. You may or may not see him again in a future chapter. ;)**

 **babymetalfan1, long time no see! :)**

 **Guest, that's an absolutely amazing idea, and an interesting one at that! It sounds like an amazing ending! Whether or not that will be the actual ending...you will all just have to wait and see. ;)**

 **charlie bucket, who are you referring by "he"? If you are talking about Kevin Prune, then I agree with your statement 100%. He may think he's smart, but in reality, he's a psychotic kid with an IQ of -500. (Disclaimer: Not his real IQ. XD)**

 **Trashy, what an awesome idea! I** ** _can_** **confirm that you will indeed see that suggestion in a future chapter. :)**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, I'm honored that you think I portrayed your Tube Maze wonderfully! That means a lot to me! Regarding Noah, see my response to Matt, and regarding Kevin, you'll see what he's up to in this chapter, as well as what he has in store for the rest of our unsuspecting group. :O**

 **Credits: There will be a chock full of CATCF references in this chapter! I don't want to ruin the hunt for you, so I will put them at this chapter's conclusion instead. The one you already know about though, is New Loompaland. New Loompaland, as well as everything in it (except for a certain museum, that was an original thing designed by me) belongs to MysteriousMaker1185.**

 **Now, enjoy the chapter, everyone! :D**

Meanwhile, Kevin Prune, instead of having tears running down his face, he was raging from anger. He was struggling enormously to cross the Tube Maze, even with Robert, Liam, and John. As a matter of fact, Robert Davis was the first person to complete the Tube Maze, and he was waiting for the rest of his group to finish the maze as well.

Robert Davis was ten years old. He was wearing an African safari hat, and he had black binoculars hanging around his neck via a black thread. He was wearing a camouflage explorer's outfit, and black hiking boots.

He loved to explore. Unlike the old Marvin Trout, he spent barely any time indoors. However, when he did, he caused a huge mess because of what he called his "adventures". He has flooded his house (because he was apparently travelling through the Amazon River), almost burned it down (because he was apparently trekking through a volcano and ancient tombs with a wooden torch), and destroyed almost everything in his house via his "trekking". He hailed from the country of Brazil.

John White was an extremely pale and skinny boy. He was thirteen years old, and his long hair was as black as charcoal, and extremely messy. He was wearing black pajamas. He was also, ironically, carrying around a bright yellow blanket, as well as a small, stuffed giraffe plush. He was born in New Orleans, Louisiana, in the United States.

"I can't go anywhere without my precious plushies," John always said, grabbing one of his various plushies that he is always seen carrying, nuzzling it against his head happily. "They make me feel good and help me sleep _all day long_!"

Liam White was actually John's cousin, yet at the same time, they had completely different personalities. Liam was eleven years old, and he hailed from Australia. While John White was almost always seen sleeping, Liam White was almost never seen in his bed. He was constantly up and around, but he was always annoying people. Whether it be by telling extremely corny jokes, offending people, albeit unintentionally, or blowing raspberries in everyone's faces, Liam White was the exact opposite of his brother. At this particular moment, Liam was wearing blue jeans, and a red shirt showing a mouth sticking its tongue out and blowing a raspberry at the person looking at the shirt. Above the mouth, there were the words "AM I A", and below the mouth, there were the words, "JOKE TO YOU?".

* * *

Soon, John and Liam made it through the Tube Maze. Ironically, the trio was waiting on none other than, Kevin Prune. He was stuck in one of its electronic spinning tubes.

"Fans!" ordered Kevin Prune, speaking to Robert. John, and Liam. "Come help me out!"

There was no response.

"Fans!" Kevin Prune shouted again. "I said, help me out!""

"I'm too tired," yawned John White, putting a hand over his mouth and stretching his arms in the air.

"I said, _HELP ME OUT_ - _NOW_!" screamed Kevin Prune angrily.

"I don't want to get bossed around by you anymore, you dirty little-!" yelled Liam White angrily, unleashing a storm of words too dirty to mention and print. "I want to do my own thing!"

"Me too," agreed Robert Davis, entering the door that lead to the New Loompaland staircase, along with John and Liam.

"Aaand, the Three Stooges betray me _once_ _again_ ," sighed Kevin Prune angrily, trying to stay calm. "Stay calm, Kevin. Stay calm. You can do this yourself. You're not a baby, you're not a wimp."

He took a deep breath, and tried to run across the electronic tube that he was stuck on, but he tripped.

"Ouch!" screamed Kevin Prune, getting up, then brushing himself off.

He did multiple attempts, then by the time he finally made his through the Tube Maze, he was covered from head to toe in absolutely enormous bruises.

"I've _got_ to show my dominance once again," Kevin Prune said to himself, thinking out loud. "I must do it! But _how_?!"

He went over various possibilities in his head, then suddenly looked at the staircase that John and Liam went up. Suddenly, an idea came to him.

"Hehehehe," chuckled Kevin Prune evilly. "I have the perfect plan! I'll take over-New Loompaland! Hahahahahaha!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Robert, John, and Liam had just entered New Loompaland. They decided to split up to explore, have fun, and cause mischief. At the same time, the _other_ group was getting down the elevator on the tower to explore New Loompaland.

"Quick!" said Liam White suddenly, pushing his cousin and Robert to the side and behind a thick bush.

The Three Stooges watched from behind their hiding place what the group was doing.

"Let's take our party around a tour of New Loompaland, eh, Charlie and Grandpa Joe?"

"That's a great idea, Mr. Wonka!" exclaimed Grandpa Joe happily.

Mr. Wonka happily walked towards a building that looked like a museum.

"Hey, why is everything brown in here?" asked Antonio Ricci.

"Everything is brown in here- that you have seen- because the buildings are made of the hardest chocolate around! The artifacts in here, and everything else, not so much."

"Artifacts?" asked Drew Hyde. "What do you mean?"

Mr. Wonka turned around to smirk at Drew Hyde, and grabbed a grey remote out of his plum-colored velvet coat. He pressed a large red button on it, and suddenly, a television on wheels rolled up by the group. A gigantic yellow megaphone came out of the top of it and went by Drew's ears.

"Huh?" said Drew Hyde curiously. "What's this? What's happening?"

Suddenly, a video of Mr. Wonka _with_ a megaphone came on the television.

"NO MUUUUMMMMMMBBBLLIIIINNNGGGGGGG!" yelled the Mr. Wonka with the megaphone on the television, and the sound was amplified _even more_ with the megaphone by Drew's ears! The sound was so loud that it caused Drew to fly off of his feet and land in a bush at the _other side_ of New Loompaland!

"I'm okay!" shouted Drew Hyde weakly, putting up a sign of thumbs up.

"Huh?" smirked Mr. Wonka, calling back to Drew.

"I can't hear you really clear!" Drew Hyde shouted back. "My ears won't stop ringing!"

Mr. Wonka could only giggle mischievously.

* * *

A few minutes later, Drew Hyde reunited with the group, and together, they all went to the building that Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe was leading the group to.

"This is the Oompa-Loompa Museum," explained Charlie Bucket. "This building houses every single artifact that the Oompa-Loompas brought back with them from their home country of Loompaland."

"Let's look at some of them, shall we?" suggested Grandpa Joe.

"Ooo, a history lesson," smiled Marvin Trout. "This is great!"

Mr. Wonka went by a small brown jug. It was about the size of an average adult's hand.

"This jug was just one of many that the Oompa-Loompas would use to transport water and other things through their various villages high up in the treetops," Charlie Bucket explained.

"Wow," gasped Marvin Trout, examining the jug with the eye of a connoisseur, like a museum inspector. "This is _amazing_!"

The trio led the group over to a case holding something that looked like a pocketbook, but much smaller, shrunk down to the scale of an Oompa-Loompa.

"This is what's known as the Loompaland Log," said Charlie Bucket. "Everyday, the Oompa-Loompas would write down their daily activities, such as what they did, and other things. They also used it to write down the names of incoming Oompa-Loompas, to keep track of any new faces, and to write down the names of any past and present Oompa-Loompa chiefs to determine who could be next in line for their throne."

"Why did you even go into Loompaland in the first place?" asked Antonio Ricci. "I wasn't there when you first explained about the Oompa-Loompas, remember?"

"Because I could," responded Mr. Wonka.

"Just because you could doesn't mean you should have," said Antonio Ricci.

And so, the group spent the next few minutes explaining Loompaland to the newcomers.

"New Loompaland was designed to mimic the Oompa-Loompas' homeland," explained Mr. Wonka. "But without the whangdoodles, hornswogglers, and snozzwangers, of course."

"Not _real_ ones," added Charlie Bucket.

"What do you mean?" asked Veruca Perr.

" _Ja, was meinst du damit, Mr. Wonka_?" asked Augustus Gloop.

"Huh?" asked everyone in the group at once.

"I said, 'Yes, vhat do you vean, Mr. Vonka?'," responded Augustus Gloop.

"What?" asked everyone in the group again.

"He's saying, 'Yes, what do you mean, Mr. Wonka?'" responded Violet Beauregarde and Veruca Perr together.

"Ohhhh," responded everyone in the group, looking at each other. "That makes perfect sense!"

"I can teach some of you German if you want once this tour is over," offered Mike Teavee nicely. "I can speak many languages, with German being one of them."

"Ooo," responded the group, extremely interested.

"Now _this_ ," continued Mr. Wonka suddenly, leading the group over to three display cases close to them, "is the Whangdoodle, Hornswoggler, and Snozzwanger!"

"Stuffed?" asked Adam Wood.

"Correct," responded Mr. Wonka. "Even though the Oompa-Loompas hated these three horrid creatures, they said that New Loompaland just didn't feel the same without them. They wanted this room to feel more, you know, natural. So, I went back to Loompaland and killed one of each of these creatures and brought them back. I even stuffed them myself!"

"Woah," smiled Marvin Trout, with stars in his eyes, totally spellbound at the three stuffed animals in front of him. All three of these animals had very sharp teeth, and they looked absolutely horrifying.

Marvin Trout stared at the stuffed Whangdoodle. It was about as big as the bunk bed that he had at home. It had three eyes, spiky ears, and a very spiky tail, like the shape of a lightning bolt, but with more bends. Its arms arms and legs were long and bony, with extremely long, sharp claws on them. It had little fur, but what fur it _did_ have looked extremely disgusting.

The Hornswoggler, on the other hand, looked like a mix of an alligator, crocodile, and an ankylosaurus. Spikes were all over its body, and it had a small, yet clubby, tail. Its snout was extremely long, and even more thick. On its top lip was an extremely long, extremely thick horn.

The Snozzwanger had a slightly lean body. Long, ugly curled hairs were seen growing on its body. It has two small, pointy ears by its eyes. It had a small bottom lip with extremely pointy teeth, and its top lip was composed of a very long snout that was curled at the end, like an elephant's trunk, and it had very pointed teeth as well.

"Ewwww!" said Madison Pottle. "They're _gross_!"

"Moving on," said Mr. Wonka, sensing everyone's feelings.

He led everyone to the center of the Oompa-Loompa Museum, where they saw an absolutely enormous statue of an Oompa-Loompa in a heroic pose.

"That's Darkrai," said Mr. Wonka, pointing at the statue. "He's the present Chief of every Oompa-Loompa in this factory."

"Mr. Wonka, that's not his name," corrected Charlie Bucket. "It's _Dakarai_."

"Oh, I'd clean forgotten!" said Mr. Wonka excitedly. "I do apologize! On we go with our tour of the Museum!"

He opened a large door that looked like something that belonged in an airplane hangar. Inside, there was a machine that looked like a butterfly! There were five Oompa-Loompas by it, working on it and doing some finishing polishes on it.

"Thanks, Philip!" beamed Mr. Wonka happily. "Thanks, AnnaSophia! Thanks so much, Julia! Thanks _very_ much, Jordan! I really appreciate the help, Freddie!"

"No problem, Mr. Wonka!" beamed Julia happily.

"It's all ready for take-off!" said Jordan happily.

"You're all _too_ kind!" said Charlie Bucket excitedly as everyone got on the butterfly.

"What is this contraption, Mr. Wonka?" asked Mr. Trout, as Charlie handed everyone a pair of old fashioned aviator goggles.

"This, my dear friends, is the Butterfly 5.0!" beamed Mr. Wonka happily. "It's composed of twenty percent butter, twenty percent buttercream, twenty percent butterscotch, twenty percent of raw engineering, and, last but certainly not least, twenty percent of pure imagination!"

"You forgot to mention the tape and glue!" joked Charlie Bucket, laughing, causing the group to look at Charlie, extremely uneasy.

"This contraption doesn't look so sturdy after all," shook Percy Prodnose suddenly, looking at the Butterfly 5.0.

"Oh, don't worry!" laughed Charlie back. "I was only joking!"

"Why is this thing a butterfly?" asked Anthony Slugworth curiously.

"The Butterfly 5.0 is, well, a butterfly, because butterflies do a metamorphosis from the caterpillar, the Oompa-Loompas' original food, as you all know," explained Grandpa Joe.

"It's time for takeoff!" said Mr. Wonka excitedly, putting his aviator goggles over his eyes, followed by everyone else. He pulled a lever in the Butterfly 5.0, and it started up.

Freddie pushed a button in the Butterfly 5.0's hangar, and a door opened up for it to takeoff through.

"Enjoy your flight!" said AnnaSophia happily.

"Don't get into a crash!" giggled Jordan.

Everyone gulped, then all five of the Oompa-Loompas burst into peals of laughter.

"Aaaaand, liftoff!" said Charlie Bucket happily, as the Butterfly 5.0 flew out of its hangar.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robert, John, and Liam were still watching from behind their hiding place in the bush.

"Awww, come on!" complained Robert Davis. "Just think of how many adventures I could have gone on in that thing!"

"Quiet!" shushed Liam White, as they saw the Butterfly 5.0 soar through the air. "We don't want anyone on the ground to catch us, do we? Right, John? John?"

Liam looked, and John was on the ground, all curled up with his blanket and stuffed giraffe plush.

"Wake up!" Liam whispered angrily to John in one ear. "Right now!"

"Do I have to?" yawned John sleepily, opening one eye.

"Get up!" Liam whispered to John angrily, hoisting him up on his feet by grabbing one of his arms.

John yawned again.

"Fine," John yawned, gripping his blanket and stuffed giraffe plush tightly and happily humming 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star'. Liam did an angry facepalm.

* * *

"Look down!" said Mr. Wonka happily to the group. "You're missing some many other important elements of Loompaland by not looking down!"

The group did as they were told, and they suddenly saw Oompa-Loompas walking around. These Oompa-Loompas had green hair, white facial features, and an orange face, with white overalls.

"That's part of the Oompa-Loompa Tanning Lounge!" beamed Mr. Wonka happily. "In it, Oompa-Loompas can also change their hair color, as well as their outfits temporarily, if they do so desire."

"Math puns," sighed Alexis Williams.

"Of course," smiled Charlie Bucket. "You don't see the _point_ of them?"

"Not at all," responded Alexis Williams.

"You want to hear _sum_ more?" asked Mr. Wonka.

"Sure," responded Marvin Trout.

"Unfortunately, I'm running out of math _terms_ , so you will have to _googol_ more yourself when you get home," smirked Grandpa Joe.

"What a beautiful view," gasped Emma P. Perr happily, looking around her environment and holding Adam's hand. "Perfect for a date, don't you think, Adam, dearie?"

"But of course," blushed Adam, and Emma giggled.

"This ride's going to get _a little_ crazy from now on," smirked Mr. Wonka, checking back on his group.

He suddenly turned the wheel on the Butterfly 5.0, and it tilted to the left!

"Woah!" exclaimed Kokatsu Russe.

Mr. Wonka suddenly caused the Butterfly 5.0 to go extremely fast up and do a barrel roll.

"I think I'm going to be sick," murmured Henry Pheal.

"I can't count how many times I have heard that saying so far on this tour," joked Alexis Williams.

"Be quiet," said Henry Pheal firmly.

Mr. Wonka turned the wheel on the Butterfly 5.0 around and around extremely fast. It was as if he had gone crazy, like a maniac.

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Mr. Wonka childishly as the Butterfly 5.0 went up and down, left and right, and spun and in various directions wildly.

"Mr. Wonka, don't you think that this is enough?!" shouted Charlie Bucket over the wind of the Butterfly 5.0.

"Just about!" laughed Mr. Wonka crazily. "I just got to do one final trick!"

"Oh no," said Kokatsu Russe, going green in the face.

Mr. Wonka suddenly grabbed the wheel controlling the Butterfly 5.0, and spun it around and around, around and around, around and around uncontrollably.

"Hahaha!" laughed Mr. Wonka maniacally. "Hahahaha!"

The Butterfly 5.0 spun around and around crazily, heading towards the ground at the most tremendous speed.

"We're going to crash!" screamed Charlotte Grimm, covering her eyes.

"We're doomed!" screamed Tyler Smith, sweating all over.

"Mr. Wonka!" screamed Charlie Bucket, also sweating crazily. "Stop this thing, please!"

"Wait for it, my dear Charlie," smirked Mr. Wonka, "Wait for it…"

Suddenly, right when the Butterfly 5.0 was about to crash, and everybody thought that they were going to face certain death, Mr. Wonka quickly swerved the Butterfly 5.0 quickly up, where it landed right back in the hangar where they originally started.

"Did you enjoy the ride?" smirked Philip.

"Oh my gosh," responded Phineas Troutbeck, gasping for air. "That was literally the most intense thing that I have ever been on in my entire life!"

"Why couldn't we have seen this room during _my_ tour?" Veruca Perr said to herself out loud as the group exited the hangar.

" _Ja, warum_?" asked Augustus Gloop curiously.

"Huh?" asked everyone in the group, looking at one another.

"He means, 'Yes, why?'," translated Violet Beauregarde.

"Ohhh," everyone in the group said in unison. "That makes sense, yeah!"

"I thought that you would have known that," remarked Veruca Perr to Mr. Wonka, "considering that you, Charlie, and Grandpa Joe have spoken German and various other languages during this tour."

"Yeah," said Violet Beauregarde suspiciously.

"Ummm, anyways, you weren't able to visit this room for, uhhh...for... _various_ reasons…" said Mr. Wonka quickly, with one finger on his goatee, looking up at the ceiling of New Loompaland.

"Like what?" asked Veruca Perr curiously.

"Because…" stuttered Mr. Wonka. "It...uhhhh….wasn't, uhh….finished yet...and...something," said Mr. Wonka, looking straight at Veruca Perr.

Veruca Perr looked suspiciously at Mr. Wonka, then responded, "Fine."

* * *

Meanwhile, Robert, John, and Liam decided to try to sneak away from their hiding places, but, unfortunately for them, their plan didn't go so well.

"Hey, who are you?" said Mr. Wonka suddenly, staring directly at the so-called Three Stooges.

"Uh-oh," whispered Liam to Robert and John. "We've been spotted! Let's scram!"

"Yes!" said Robert Davis happily. "Time to to go on another adventure!"

John yawned, extremely tired, and walked away slowly.

Liam quickly darted off in the same direction that John went, but he ran. Everyone quickly went after Robert, John, and Liam.

Robert went in a door that everyone saw said: "THE WILD WEST ROOM".

John went in a room that everyone saw said: "EATABLE MARSHMALLOW PILLOWS".

Last, but certainly not least, Liam went in a door that everyone saw said: "STICKJAW FOR TALKATIVE PARENTS".

"Hey!" exclaimed Marvin Trout suddenly. "I know who those three are!"

"You do?" called back Mr. Wonka, as the group was chasing after the Three Stooges.

"They're Robert Davis, John White, and Liam White!" Marvin Trout answered back. "They're some of my Cousin Kevin's friends, and they are nothing but trouble!"

"Let's split up!" suggested Charlie Bucket. "Mr. Wonka, you take some of the group to capture Robert, I will take some of the group to capture John, and Grandpa Joe, you take the remaining members of the group to capture Liam!"

"What a great idea!" said Mr. Wonka. "Let's do that!"

* * *

Mr. Wonka split up with some of the group to capture Robert, just like Charlie suggested. Robert was seen tossing open the door just as the chocolatier was about to grab him.

They were back in the Wild West Room- the room with Crazy Pete, the train, and even more.

"No!" screamed Mr. Wonka suddenly. "Don't go in the Wild West Room! It's dangerous!"

"But this could make for an absolutely _amazing_ documentary!" Robert Davis called back, still running around in the Wild West Room. "Just imagine, the famous explorer, Robert Davis! It's absolutely amazing!"

"This is bad," Alexis Williams whispered to Mr. Wonka. "What if we meet up with Crazy Pete again?"

"That's exactly what I fear right now," whispered Mr. Wonka back.

Suddenly, loud neighing and stomping was heard, followed by gunshots and evil laughter. Crazy Pete was back!

"Hahahahahahaha!" laughed Crazy Pete on his horse. "You 'lil varmits thought you lost me back then, eh? Well, vamoose'n think again!"

Crazy Pete saw the entire group, then started to chase them all over and try to shoot them.

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

went Crazy Pete's gun while he laughed evilly.

"Help!" screamed Emma P. Perr.

"Somebody save me!" shouted Tyler Smith.

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

He continued shooting his gun more and more. Suddenly, the group got cornered by a ranch house.

"Hahaha!" laughed Crazy Pete evilly, pointing his gun at the scared group. Crazy Pete suddenly turned around curiously with a, "Huh?"

He saw Robert Davis by a horse ranch. He was staring at the vast variety of horses. He was seen climbing over the fence of the ranch, trying to get closer to the horses.

"Hehe!" chuckled Robert Davis. "Just imagine how many adventures and documentaries that I can go on and do with one of these things!"

 _NEIGH!_

Crazy Pete's horse stood on two legs then back down, and Crazy Pete laughed evilly and shot two gunshots in the air. Robert Davis suddenly noticed him as he tried to free himself from the fence, but none of his methods worked.

"M-my leg!" groaned Robert Davis, trying to pull it free. "I-it's stuck in the fence! Somebody help me!"

Robert Davis freed his leg just in time, then fell on his stomach on to the dusty ground, causing him to cough. He quickly got up and started running away as fast as he could. The curious thing, though, was this. Crazy Pete didn't start chasing after Robert. He started going towards the horse ranch!

He suddenly got off of his horse, then he tied it to the right side of the door of the horse ranch. He went by the place where his horse was as well. He chuckled evilly.

"Hehehehe," Crazy Pete chuckled evilly, opening the door to the horse ranch.

Right after he did that, he shot three gunshots in the air, causing every single horse in the ranch to get frightened and run out of the enclosure, straight towards Robert Davis!

"Nooooooo!" screamed Robert Davis, running as fast as he could. "I don't like this one bit!"

Robert Davis continued running faster and faster, and even faster still.

"Here!" shouted Mr. Wonka, throwing something to him.

It was a light-green, glowing pill.

"Take it!" Mr. Wonka shouted to Robert Davis. "That's a Life Candy!"

Suddenly, Robert tripped on a rock that was partially buried in the ground, as the horses came closer and closer to Robert…

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Robert Davis as the herd of horses ran through him.

No one could bear to look, and they couldn't see anything either, because the herd of horses was so huge.

"Ahh!" Matilda Williams, covering her eyes. "What's happening to him?!"

Suddenly, right after Matilda Williams said this, the herd of horses ran completely away from the spot where Robert Davis was. A spine-chilling laughter suddenly echoed throughout the Wild West Room, causing everyone to get goosebumps.

It was Crazy Pete, and he had captured Robert Davis!

Robert Davis was massively injured. He had black-blue bruises all over his body, and both of his eyes were black. Both of his arms and legs were visibly broken. He wasn't able to take the Life Candy before the herd of horses tripped him!

Crazy Pete took out his pistol once more and shot at a doorknob, then knocked the door down on his horse.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka, sweating and panicking. "That's the Wonkabot Room!"

Everyone ran into the Wonkabot Room after Crazy Pete and his insane horse.

"Yeeeeee-haawwwww!" screamed Crazy Pete in the Wonkabot Room, shooting at the robots and causing an enormous amount of havoc.

The Wonkabots looked at Crazy Pete. Their eyes turned a bright red.

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Crazy Pete evilly. "Take the 'lil varmit!"

He grabbed Robert Davis by his shirt collar and tossed him on one of the Wonkabot tables.

"OWWWWWWW!" screamed Robert Davis, grabbing his hurt legs and trying to get up.

Abruptly, a Wonkabot turned to face Robert.

"Mistake detected!" the Wonkabot said, pointing one of its arms at the poor, injured boy. "Mistake detected! Mistake detected!"

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Robert Davis loudly. "SOMEBODY SAVE ME!"

It was too late, for the Wonkabot shot a red laser at Robert Davis. The laser had caused him to turn into dust! Everyone looked around the room, and Crazy Pete was gone! He had made a hole in the Wonkabot Room to escape his fate! Right after this happened, the Wonkabots went right back to work.

"I'll be back, you nosy 'lil varmits!" Crazy Pete called back. "I'mma tellin' you that right now!"

"Oh dear," Mr. Wonka said, flicking his fingers.

An Oompa-Loompa suddenly appeared, holding a broom and a dustpan. He swept up the Robert Davis Dust and put it in a clear, glass jar.

"How will they fix poor Robert up from _this_?" asked Matilda Williams, extremely concerned.

"They'll fix him up with the power of Wonkaparticling!" Mr. Wonka said happily, trying to lift the mood up. "It's an easy process, really."

Suddenly, the drums began to beat, and the Oompa-Loompas sung once more.

" _Robert Davis, the great explorer,_

 _Has now been dissolved into dust! Oh, the horror!_

 _We mustn't forget that it wasn't him alone_

 _Crazy Pete also came back, the reasoning unknown._

 _He threw Robert, tossed him and shook_

 _This rather adventurous boy. Oh, the evil crook!_

 _But is it really, completely Pete's fault?_

 _Was he totally responsible for this malicious assault?_

 _He may be evil, that is so,_

 _But he didn't make Robert_ this _bratty, you know._

 _His adventurous side got the best of him._

 _Once, he flooded his house so much his parents almost had to swim!_

 _He almost burned it down to a crisp,_

 _His parents' hearts got into a real twist._

 _Ran over by horses, then kidnapped and blasted,_

 _Well, he was good while he lasted._

 _He fate was truly dark indeed,_

 _But we will now proceed_

 _To try to fix him up as quickly as we can,_

 _And bring him back to how he looked before all this began._

 _Alas, however, Wonkaparticling is a rather difficult process,_

 _And there's one thing that we_ must _address:_

 _We will try the best with the things that we are given_

 _But I hope that we are forgiven_

 _For the possible things that could come out of this,_

 _Which may not all involve happiness and bliss._

 _Oh the irony! Oh the surprise!  
We now see with our own two eyes_

 _That Robert got the documentary he always has wanted:_

 _It has been praised, all over, it has been vaunted-_

' _Robert the Gone, Robert the Taunted-_

 _Robert the Explorer That We Have Always Wanted.'"_

 **References in this chapter:**

 **1\. New Loompaland, and everything in it,** ** _except_** **the Oompa-Loompa Museum, belongs to MysteriousMaker1185.**

 **2\. Robert, John, and Liam were three scrapped kids from an early version of "Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure". Ideas for these characters were by MysteriousMaker1185.**

 **3\. The Tube Maze, of course, belongs to MysteriousMaker1185, as well as Kevin Prune, but you all probably already know that from reading my multiple credits, as well as "A Box Of Chocolates". You** ** _did_** **read that fanfic,** ** _did_** **you? :)**

 **4\. The Three Stooges are referenced constantly. This term to describe our trio was actually a fan designator that me and MysteriousMaker1185 used in our PMs, but I decided to make it cannon in this chapter, cause why not? :)**

 **5\. "The Loompaland Log", "New Faces", "Next in Line", and "Just Because You Can, Doesn't Mean You Should" were all referenced. These are CATCF fanfics by Sonny April, dragonserpent18, Matt (mattTheWriter072), and Squirrela, respectively.**

 **6\. The descriptions of the Whangdoodles, Hornswogglers, and Snozzwangers were actually based off of real illustrations by Quentin Blake.**

 **7\. Darkrai is a Pokémon.**

 **8\. Dakarai is an Oompa-Loompa chief from "A Box Of Chocolates". Unless something comes up, or someone requests, I do not plan to have him physically appear in this fanfiction.**

 **8\. Philip, AnnaSophia, Julia, Jordan, and Freddie are the first names of the children who portrayed the 2005 Golden Ticket winners (I listed them in order of their demises, aside from Charlie, by the way. Philip played Augustus Gloop, AnnaSophia played Violet Beauregarde, Julia played Veruca Salt, Jordan played Mike Teavee, and Freddie played Charlie Bucket.)**

 **9\. The Wild West Room from chapter 34 is revisited.**

 **10\. Eatable Marshmallow Pillows and Stickjaw for Talkative Parents is referenced. These rooms will be extremely important in later chapters.**

 **11\. Of course, with the Wild West Room, Crazy Pete makes a reappearance.**

 **12\. The Wonkabot Room belongs to MysteriousMaker1185.**

 **History Lesson: Robert Davis' demise was based off of a suggestion by MysteriousMaker1185, the Wonkabot Room part. Robert Davis' massive injuries and near death experiences in the Wild West Room was based off of a Spanish conquistador (explorer) named Pedro de Alvarado. He was extremely murderous, and he met his death by getting crushed by one of his own retreating horses.**

 **You know, I have some questions for my readers as well. I would like to use this opportunity to improve as a fanfic writer. If you would like, please answer these questions in your review, aside from just reviewing this chapter, it would really mean a lot. :)**

 **1\. What is your favorite part of this fanfic so far? Your least favorite moment? Why?**

 **2\. What was your favorite demise so far (including the adults), as well as your least favorite, and why?**

 **3\. Who is your favorite character in this fanfic so far, including my portrayals of characters from "Next in Line" and "A Box Of Chocolates", and your least favorite, and why?**

 **4\. What am I good (solid at doing) at doing as a fanfic writer? What can I have room to grow in?**

 **With all of that out of the way, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Reviews, constructive criticism, suggestions, etc. are appreciated. Thanks so much, my fellow readers and CATCF fans, and stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	75. John Sleeps Tight

**Chapter 75: John Sleeps Tight**

 **Author's note: As suggested by the title of this chapter, John will sleep tight here. What could that mean? You'll just have to read and find out. ;)**

 **All of my Guests, I will consider your suggestions. :D**

 **And now, let's get on with the story! :)**

 **Credits: The demise idea was by MysteriousMaker1185, and so was the song.**

Charlie Bucket was with his group, and running after John. Although he was walking sluggishly, the path that they were taking was full of tall plants and other vegetation, which was why John was able to go inside the Eatable Marshmallow Pillows room before the group.

Once again, the group saw the brown table that had the pillows on it. Oompa-Loompas were entering the room via holes in the wall, and going on the table via small, wooden ladders, and stocking more pillows on the table. This time, however, the group saw John going by a shiny, stainless steel door that said in big, bold letters, "PILLOW MAKING MACHINERY HERE-DO NOT ENTER!"

John White yawned. He was so tired that he completely ignored the notice on the door.

"John!" called Marvin Trout to John White. "John! John! What would your father think about this?!"

John White's father-both of his parents, as a matter of fact-just-so-happened to belong to a scout troop. John's father was the leader of a boy scout troop, while John's mother was the leader of a girl scout troop.

Mr. John White was a bald, middle-aged man with brown eyes. Everyday, he wore a boy scout uniform. Mrs. White was a slender woman with emerald green eyes. She loved to wear beads all over her body. Both of them were leaders; however, they had completely contrasting personalities. John's mother was a more relaxed woman, while John's father was an extremely strict man who believed children should work as hard to the point where they could barely move.

"I put my troop through various rigorous exercises every day, which will help them survive in the big, bad wilderness," Mr. John White once explained to a reporter interviewing him and his troop. "Unfortunately, I get numerous complaints that these exercises are too grueling, but the truth is that I couldn't care any less. Work is just a part of life, and there's no getting around it."

John looked back at Marvin, then yawned once more.

"Oh, they'll...they'll...they trust me," John replied, walking through the door that said: "PILLOW MAKING MACHINERY HERE-DO NOT ENTER!"

"No!" exclaimed Charlie Bucket. "Don't go in there! That room's _extremely_ dangerous!"

Suddenly, everyone saw Augustus Gloop trying to sneak a pillow off of the brown table. Once he saw that he was being watched, he turned slightly away, embarrassed.

" _Es tut mir sehr leid, Charlie Eimer_ ," said Augustus Gloop, still embarrassed.

"Huh?" asked Charlie Bucket curiously.

"Eimer," repeated Augustus Gloop. "German for Bucket."

"Ohhh!" responded Charlie Bucket, making sense of what Augustus Gloop was saying. "And by the way," he smirked, "you can have one, Augustus."

"Thank you, Charlie," smiled Augustus Gloop, politely taking a pillow from the brown table.

"You're welcome," smiled Charlie.

"Thank you for _das Kissen_ ," said Augustus Gloop once more.

He paused.

"German for 'the pillow,' translated Augustus Gloop.

"Some old things never change, huh?" smiled Charlie Bucket. "Well, as the old saying goes, you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

Augustus Gloop followed the rest of the group into the pillow-making machinery room to go after John White.

"Woah!" gasped Henry Trout (Marvin's father), surprised at what he was seeing.

There was an absolutely gigantic machine pouring marshmallow fluff into a square mold. Once the mold was filled completely, the machine paused, then the mold opened up. A conveyor belt would then take the hardened marshmallow fluff into another space. A tube containing mini-marshmallows would come down and fill in the interior of the pillow with mini-marshmallows, then fill in the hole with more marshmallow fluff. Another this, the conveyor belt split into two: one labelled, "SELLING", and the other labelled, "MARSHMALLOW S'MORE PILLOWS". Behind the section labelled, "MARSHMALLOW S'MORE PILLOWS" (both sections were covered up by black, floppy plastic), everyone could see a light coming from inside, as well as feel a little bit of heat.

"That's the Pillow Roasting Oven," explained Charlie Bucket. "That's what's used to make our Eatable Marshmallow Pillow S'mores."

"Look!" exclaimed Madison Pottle. "It's John!"

Indeed, it was. John was walking towards the conveyor belt, and getting on top of one of the giant Eatable Marshmallow Pillows.

"No!" shouted Charlie Bucket. "John, I wouldn't do that!"

John didn't listen. He went on top of one of the Eatable Marshmallow Pillows, curled up into a ball, then went fast asleep. Suddenly, the conveyor belt started to backfire right before it split up.

"Sounds like something's stuck in the gears," said Charlotte Grimm.

"H-huh?" said John sleepily, opening one eye.

It continued to backfire. John was still up, and confused, but he was too lazy to see what was going on around him.

"The suspense is _terrible_!" said Charlie Bucket. "I hope it'll last."

"W-what's happening to me?" asked John White curiously.

It was at this moment that the conveyor belt started to work normally. John felt heat by him. He had gone into the "MARSHMALLOW S'MORE PILLOWS" section.

"N-no!" cried John White, finally realizing what was going on around him. "No, no, no!"

He tried to stand up on the pillow to jump off, but its fluffiness caused him to fall back down again.

"Help me!" exclaimed John White desperately. "Please!"

He gripped his giraffe plushie desperately and wrapped his blanket around him, extremely scared.

"What's going on?" asked Madison Pottle, shocked.

It was at this moment that John went into the Pillow Roasting Oven. No sound was heard coming from inside. No yelling, no screaming, and no begging.

"What happened to John?" asked Marvin Trout curiously.

"It seems that this lazy kid has learned his lesson," responded Charlie Bucket.

"By...being burned alive?" asked Marvin Trout.

"Nonsense!" reassured Charlie Bucket. "John White is not being burned alive! He's just...going on a little journey, that's all?"

"What was with that slight hesitation?" asked Ryan Kline curiously.

"What slight hesitation?" asked Charlie Bucket, as a bunch of Oompa-Loompas came into the room by the group, and began to play on their tiny drums and sing another song.

" _Dear friends, we surely all agree,_

 _That there's almost nothing worse to see,_

 _Than some repulsive little jerk,_

 _Who won't do any form of work._

 _So believe us when we say,_

 _That doing absolutely nothing will never ever pay._

 _Alas, alas for poor John White,_

 _Whose entire day was just good night,_

 _Living his life without any care,_

 _As much as others would say he isn't being fair,_

 _For making others do his job,_

 _While he just sits around like a slob._

 _He slept while bathing at the tub,_

 _He slept while his parents were at the club,_

 _He slept in church and on the bus,_

 _It really was quite ludicrous!_

 _He thought he deserves a grand reward,_

 _For screaming his battle cry "I'M BORED!"_

 _His mind will surely turn to mush,_

 _As he's glued to his bed with his pillow and plush._

 _Never even stepping a toe outdoors,_

 _And not even doing the simplest of chores._

 _And when we thought he'd leave the bed,_

 _He'd just play his video games instead,_

 _Or watch some videos on top of that,_

 _Only being awake at night like a bat!_

 _It's a wonder, the only event he would participate,_

 _Is the grand celebration of his delectable fate!_

 _So we must bid farewell to this little boy scout,_

 _Although if he counts as one is up for doubt._

 _At least he'll make a tasty s'more,_

 _But burning alive, we can't simply ignore._

 _His campmates will surely eat him around the campfire,_

 _And a new taste they shall acquire!_

 _Instead of saying "Oh, John, he's so selfish and lazy!"_

 _They'll say, "This s'more is so yummy, it's absolutely crazy!"_

 _But only if he doesn't survive his fate,_

 _We hope he does though, it's not too late._

 _And then we'll pray he learns from his cure,_

 _Maybe he will, we can't be sure._ "

 **Author's note: What did you all think of this chapter, as well as the song? Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	76. Liam White Gets Pranked

**Chapter 76: Liam White Gets Pranked**

 **Author's Note: After much writing and thinking, Chapter 76 is here! I hope that you'll enjoy it, everyone! :D**

 **Matt, I'm glad you liked the song that MysteriousMaker1185 made up! :D**

 **As Mr. Wonka would say, "John will definitely be OK! Or at least, he SHOULD be...!"**

 **Guests, I will consider your suggestions. :)**

 **And, with that, enjoy the next chapter, everyone!**

 **Credits: The candy from Liam's demise was suggested by MysteriousMaker1185, but the entire demise was created by me. The Imaginary Insects and Sandy Sugar also belong to him.**

Grandpa Joe was with his group, chasing Liam White. However, he wasn't as easy to catch as Robert and John. As he was being chased, he constantly picked up plants from the ground and tossed it into the faces of the running group.

"Take this!" shouted Liam White, gripping the ground and throwing piles of dirt at everyone.

"Ow!" screamed Phineas Troutbeck, dirt getting into his eyes.

"Ouch!" screamed Miss Honey, trying to shield her eyes.

"If I had my eye powers, I could immediately move the dirt away from me!" panicked the alternate Matilda. "If only I-Mmmph!"

She got dirt in her mouth, then immediately spat it out, absolutely disgusted.

"See ya later, you mediocre chocolatiers!" yelled Liam White, kicking the ground and causing dust to get in everyone's eyes, making them extremely watery. "And by the way, when that Augustus guy comes back, tell him that he's nothing more than a disgusting, greedy pig!"

"I heard that!" yelled Augustus Gloop's voice angrily.

With Robert and John gone, the other two groups came out of their rooms and started to help to chase after Liam White as well.

"Hahahaha!" Liam White laughed obnoxiously. "More liabilities to ruin! Hehehehe!"

"I'm coming for you, Liam!" yelled a voice angrily.

It was Kevin Prune, and he was _very_ angry from when Liam betrayed him, along with Robert and John.

"What a psychotic nerd," snickered Liam White, referring to Kevin Prune.

"I hate to say it," Mr. Wonka whispered to Charlie Bucket, "but I actually agree with Liam on that one assessment."

"Hey!" yelled Kevin Prune angrily.

Liam White took off like a rocket.

"Come back here!" yelled Drew Hyde angrily, swinging and hitting hockey pucks at Liam, but missing. Once again, Liam White kicked the ground, causing dust to fly in the air, and everyone coughed enormously.

"I'm going to ruin your life, you fame-obsessed freak!" yelled Liam White at Drew Hyde.

"No!" screamed Drew Hyde angrily, his face turning a bright red, and picking up a hockey puck and preparing to aim and hit it. "I! Will! Ruin! _YOURS_!"

"YES!" said Kevin Prune happily. "DO IT!"

"I'll ruin yours right here too, if you don't be quiet!" yelled Drew Hyde, still angry.

"He would deserve it," murmured Grandpa Joe.

"What's that?" smirked Tyler Smith. "I can't hear you."

"My quote didn't involve you," responded Grandpa Joe.

At this moment, Drew Hyde had his hockey stick high above his head, and Liam was running as fast as he could towards the group.

"Nobody makes a fool out of Drew Hyde!" Drew yelled, hitting the hockey puck as hard as he could.

The hockey puck came closer and closer to Liam's leg, then Liam jumped forward and grabbed onto the door handle of the "STICKJAW FOR TALKATIVE PARENTS" Room. The hockey puck missed him by inches, and Liam White turned to the group, blew a raspberry, then darted inside. The group followed seconds later.

"Hehehe!" laughed Liam White mischievously. "What a fun room this is!"

He ran inside. There were various machines manufacturing Mr. Wonka's famous prank candy.

"Hahahahahahaha!" laughed Liam White evilly. "I've heard'a these babies, mates! What fun I can play with a mountain of these!"

Suddenly, Liam White bumped into one of Mr. Wonka's machines that made his Stickjaw for Talkative Parents, and a thin tube came undone and started spraying the boy with a clear, white foam.

"Ahhh!" screamed Liam White. "This is so...sticky!"

"This is the stuff that gives our Stickjaw its...well, stickiness," explained Charlie Bucket.

"Get this stuff off of me!" screamed Liam White, accidentally bumping into a lever on one wall. A hole opened beneath him, and he started falling! He fell all the way down to the Chocolate Room, right on the pink sugar boat when it was going down a steep drop.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Liam White, starting to whine like a baby. "Get me off of this crazy thing!"

"We have to stop him before that white coating hardens," Mr. Wonka said. "Otherwise, he will turn into an edible, creamy statue, and that would _not_ be good-for his parents, of course."

"As you wish," smirked the Oompa-Loompas on the boat, rapidly stopping it.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Liam White, crying.

The boat stopped so fast, that he flew all the way into the Inventing Room, which he was close by. Liam suddenly hit his head on a giant, gleaming machine.

"Ooo-!" Liam White groaned, then being interrupted as not one, but _two_ grey strips fell into his mouth.

"Mmm," said Liam White. "Not bad! Tomato soup...now it's a potato, with crispy skin, butter, and sour cream!"

By using the Great Glass Elevator, the group was quickly able to reach the Inventing Room.

"M-memories," groaned Violet Beauregarde.

"Ugh," moaned Liam White. "My skin feels a little rough...aaahhhh!"

He suddenly darted towards another door in the Inventing Room. He suddenly turned into a blueberry _right in the doorway_ , but the only way they could tell was because of his bloated size. His real skin was covered by the still-hardening Stickjaw foam.

Liam used all of his might to free himself from the doorway, but doing so caused him to bounce all over the corridor, and get stuck in actually enter _another_ doorway-the one to the Fizzy Lifting Drinks room! He continued bouncing all around the room, and like Charlotte Grimm before him, he knocked over some bottles and got some in his mouth.

"Mmph!" moaned Liam White miserably. "Mmph! Mmph!"

He began getting _even_ fatter than he was after he had the gum, and he began floating up to the fan, and the white foam surrounding the poor boy began getting harder and harder. An Oompa-Loompa in the factory controls saw Liam White floating up by the fan, and mischievously turned it on high, causing Liam to bounce around like _crazy_ , and fly straight out of the Fizzy Lifting Drinks room!

"After him!" shouted Mr. Wonka, pointing at Liam.

"Help me!" shouted Liam White in a muffled voice. He could barely speak because of how flabby he became. "Help me!"

Suddenly, an Oompa-Loompa was seen walking calmly down the corridor with a big pile of boxes labelled, "SANDY SUGAR".

"Woah!" the Oompa-Loompa gasped, as John bumped into him, causing Sandy Sugar to get coated all over Liam, as well as the Oompa-Loompa.

At this point, unfortunately, the Stickjaw foam had completely hardened. Liam White was now an edible, creamy Stickjaw statue. He was totally helpless. He was not even human anymore, similar to Robert Davis before him. The bouncing Liam White statue crashed through a door that the group had visited earlier on in the tour: "IMAGINARY INSECTS".

* * *

As soon as Liam crashed into the Imaginary Insects room, the Imaginary Insects immediately smelled the Sandy Sugar-their favorite food. A rather excited Chocolate Caterpillar-which looked like the caterpillar of a monarch butterfly, black and yellow, but edible as well-squirted out tons of silk from her mouth at Liam White. Other Imaginary Insects followed as well, like the hornets, spiders, and others squirted Liam as well with their silk.

"Well, it was _totally nice_ knowing him," said Jenna Adams sarcastically.

Pretty soon, the Imaginary Insects completely covered the edible Liam White statue in their silk.

"Why are the Imaginary Insects doing this?" asked Emma P. Perr. "What happened to their calm and friendly personalities?"

"Hmm," said Mr. Wonka, thoughtfully stroking his goatee and looking up at the ceiling of the Imaginary Insects room. "I regret to inform you that our dear boy Liam White is alive no longer."

"Like Robert Davis' exit?" asked Adam Wood.

"Precisely," responded Mr. Wonka. "The Imaginary Insects _are_ peaceful and friendly to people and other animals, but not so much with their food."

"Look!" gasped Charlie Bucket, extremely shocked. "Look at what's happening now!"

The edible Liam White statue was completely covered in silk. Then, the Insects used their strength to pull and hold the poor boy, er, bloated statue, to the ground. Then, they began eating it. Mindy Bell began to retch, and her face started to turn green.

"I think I am going to throw up," moaned Mindy Bell, clutching her stomach. "Somebody stop this madness before I actually do, please!"

Everyone was absolutely shocked. The Imaginary Insects kept eating and eating until there was no trace left of the statue whatsoever.

"Oh. My. Gosh," gasped Chris Davidson, in complete disbelief. "That kid is totally dead."

"Quite right," agreed Jenna Adams. "I doubt that any of Mr. Wonka's 'magic methods' will be able to fix _this_."

"My dear girl," said Mr. Wonka, happening to overhear Chris and Jenna's conversation. "that's where you're wrong!"

"She is?" asked Chris Davidson, confused.

"I am?" asked Jenna Adams, also confused.

"Why, of course!" smiled Mr. Wonka. "We'll simply wait until the Imaginary Insects poop him out, _then_ use Wonkaparticling to extract and separate Liam's particles and molecules _from_ the Imaginary Insects' feces."

He paused.

"But _this_ one will be rather difficult," continued Mr. Wonka. "We have to make sure that we only extract Liam's particles, not ones in the feces from other foods that the Imaginary Insects might have eaten either before or after this incident. Otherwise, some quite _disastrous_ consequences could possibly occur."

Mindy Bell quickly took her Everlasting Gobstopper out of her mouth and stuffed into a tissue, and thrusted it into Tyler Smith's hands.

"Thank you so much!" exclaimed Mindy Bell quickly.

Everyone suddenly looked, and Mindy Bell was seen running behind a bush and ducking down. Retching, as well as other gurgling sounds, were heard, as the entire group cringed in pain.

"Ewwwwwwww!" everyone gasped, covering their eyes.

"I have been forever scarred," moaned Yuna Sayuki, her face turning as white as a bed sheet.

"I don't feel so good," groaned Charlotte Grimm, grabbing her stomach. She suddenly fainted on the ground, and her parents ran to help her.

"I…I'm going to have to get some help to clean that up," said Mr. Wonka, his face pale as well.

He flicked his fingers, and up came two Oompa-Loompas, dressed in cleaning suits, clear goggles, and gloves. They began cleaning up the mess behind the bush that Mindy Bell had created. Then, even _more_ Oompa-Loompas came into the room and began banging on their tiny drums and singing a song.

"" _Attention please! Attention please!_

 _Don't dare to talk! Don't dare to sneeze!_

 _Don't doze or daydream! Stay awake!_

 _Your health, your very life's at stake!_

 _Ho-ho, you say, they can't mean me._

 _Ha-ha, we answer, wait and see._

 _We don't want you to become like him. That would be_ totally _wrong._

 _So, we thought that we would sing you this inspiring song._

 _This is the end of Liam White,_

 _Who left this tour after quite a fight._

 _He was real cruel and mean,_

 _So never again will he be seen._

 _He kicked, bullied, and screamed,_

 _So now (real fitting, I must say), he got totally creamed._

 _Every day, he would tease,_

 _So getting rid of him, we thought, would be a breeze!_

 _Thought we, he'd hurt Kat, Sonny, and tiny Tim._

 _Now, it was our turn to tease him!_

 _He'll truly go down in history,_

 _What we'll tell everyone, 'It's not a mystery!_

 _He became the first human ever born,_

 _To be covered in sugar, then wrapped and torn!'_

 _This child, who was so vicious,_

 _Became something quite delicious,_

 _And our insect friends here clearly understood._

 _Instead of saying, 'Oh, Liam,_

' _Oh the beast, please don't let us see him!'_

 _They said, 'Oh, how tasty, and how good!'_

 _This nasty boy once brought chaos at a breakneck pace!_

 _He once dashed hope and put fear in its place!_

 _He made fun of people at home, at work, and across the pond,_

 _And he only stopped til whereupon_

 _He made his victims go insane_

 _And made them get mountains of pain._

 _He made others' lives quite a brawl,_

 _He drove them right up the wall!_

 _He turned them into grumps, full of spite,_

 _Then go by his next victims, and show them his so-called might!_

 _Oh, the irony! Oh, the surprise!_

 _Liam liked what brought his very demise!_

 _But now, my dears, we think you might_

 _Be wondering, is it really right_

 _That dear Liam should suffer this bad?_

 _Please, everyone, don't be sad!_

 _With Wonkaparticling, there's no knowing what will happen._

 _Please, get those hands'a clappin'!_

 _His fate is like a box of chocolates, because we don't know what we'll get._

 _Although he probably wants a second chance, we'll bet._

 _In the Sweet-o-rific Science Room , he'll meet many new faces,_

 _And he'll go on chocolatey adventures to many new places._

 _But now, everyone, be sure to protect the world against people like this,_

 _And make it full of happiness and bliss!_

 _He only cared about himself, he had rudeness down to a tee,_

 _Now, we all must celebrate! Whoopee!_

 _We got rid of one more brat down the drain!_

 _(Although it probably costed Liam a lot of pain)_

 _Our hatred for Liam was so high,_

 _We let out one loud sigh,_

 _And said, "Let's turn him into a statue,_

" _That's totally as sticky as glue!"_

 _All this awful brat did was use his brain to make others look weird._

 _(Which truly is a habit to be feared)_

 _But don't, my dear friends, look all confused-_

 _His brain's in mint condition cause it's never been used!_

 _He hit and laughed and laughed and hit,_

 _Until it became a monstrous habit,_

 _Until he got absolutely drunk_

 _With all the shocking ghastly junk._

 _HE CLOGGED AND CLUTTERED HIS OWN MIND!_

 _HE ROT THE SENSES IN HIS HEAD!_

 _HE MADE HIMSELF ALL DULL AND BLIND!_

 _AND KILLED HIS IMAGINATION DEAD!_

 _That's the foul recipe for Liam White,_

 _Who always, as we said, loved to pick a fight._

 _However long this beast might live,_

 _We're positive he'd never give_

 _Even the smallest bit of fun_

 _Or happiness to anyone._

 _With his new reputation, he never will be the best,_

 _He never will be a star,_

 _And he_ certainly _won't go very far!_

 _He really deserved this horrid fate,_

 _But we'll try to make sure that this Wonkaparticling goes very straight._

 _We truly hope, that, once this is done,_

 _He will become wiser, and listen to his loving Mum._

 _Wish us luck, will you please?_

 _Hopefully, this operation will be a breeze._

 _We promise that we will give it all of our might_

 _To save the soul of Mr. Liam White._ "

After the Oompa-Loompas were done singing, Adam Wood turned to Emma, and began whispering to her.

"I think something's up," Adam Wood whispered to Emma P. Perr. "I still think that some of this tour is rigged."

"Some of it?" asked Emma P. Perr.

"Some parts were pretty obviously not staged, such as the collapsing of the Trick House, and the appearances of Slugworth, Fickelgruber, Prodnose, and all of those other wacky coots," explained Adam Wood, "but the exits fit each of our villains precisely. And remember how, in the Music Conservatory, one Oompa-Loompa mentioned sheet music?"

"You think that the songs could have been planned as well?" remarked Emma P. Perr.

"Possibly," responded Adam Wood, looking at his girlfriend.

"But Mr. Wonka couldn't _possibly_ have known about Kevin Prune and Robert Davis and John White and Liam White, and Kitsune and Yuna's parents and Miss Trunchbull," Emma P. Perr replied.

"I don't know," replied Adam Wood.

"Hey, I wonder what happened to Kevin Prune," Tyler Smith said out loud.

"You imbecile, I'm right here!" Kevin Prune yelled loudly.

"How dare you insult me!" exclaimed Tyler Smith. "You're going to pay for this, Kevin!"

"Oh yeah," smirked Kevin Prune mischievously. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" murmured Tyler Smith, steam coming out of his nostrils.

"We'll settle this once and for all," smirked Kevin Prune. "We'll settle this with...a Prank Show-Off!"

 **Author's note: I hope that you enjoyed this rather intense chapter! What did you think? The Oompa-Loompa song that I created was actually a mash-up for every single Oompa-Loompa song in this story, plus "Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator", as well as more of my own lines. Did you like it? Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticism is always appreciated. :)**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	77. A Pondicherry on Top

**Chapter 77: A Pondicherry on Top**

 **Author's note: As promised in the Author's Note of "Willy Wonka in the Sahara", the next chapter of Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure is finally here! This chapter features yet another "A Box Of Chocolates" character that the two of us agreed to a few months ago (which should be obvious by the title lol). As a matter of fact, while writing this chapter, I thought that I was looking at a lost chapter of "A Box Of Chocolates". XD**

 **Matt, thanks for the compliments! I REALLY enjoyed writing Liam's demise song, and I plan on updating "Willy Wonka in the Sahara" soon. Regarding the error in your review of the last chapter, it's okay. I forgive you. :)**

 **Guest 1, that suggestion with the Wonkatania was so good that I immediately took out my notes and found a spot for it! You** ** _will_** **see your suggestion in a future chapter of this fanfic, guaranteed! :D**

 **Guest 2, as soon as I saw your review, I added the credits. :)**

 **If you could give me feedback on what parts exactly of Liam's demise that you think should have more descriptions added to them, that would help a lot. Glad you liked the song! :)**

 **Now, on with the next chapter of this fanfiction! :)**

 **Credits: Eva Pondicherry, Rohan Pondicherry, Clara, and Lena belong to MysteriousMaker1185. Dhanee Pondicherry belongs to Roald Dahl, but MysteriousMaker1185 was the one that came up with the name, as well as the premise of this chapter. The Everlasting Ice Cream (Never Melting Ice Cream) belongs to Roald Dahl as well, but MysteriousMaker1185 came up with the name. As you all know, New Loompaland belongs to him as well.**

 **Mr. and Mrs. Sayuki belong to Matt (mattTheWriter072), but these interpretations of his characters were created by me. To put it short, if you recognize it from somewhere else, it doesn't belong to me.**

Suddenly, a screaming voice interrupted Tyler and Kevin's fight.

"Help!" it screamed. "She escaped!"

The group turned around, and they saw-Daniel Sparkman!

"Oh, Daniel!" exclaimed Mindy Bell happily, running towards her boyfriend. They hugged, and Kevin Prune muttered under his breath.

"Mr. Atomic Boy," Kevin Prune murmured, but fortunately, no one heard him.

"Who's escaped?" asked Mr. Wonka, worried.

"Miss Trunchbull!" Daniel exclaimed. "The process went as expected, but as soon as she was resurrected, she went all crazy and everything!"

"Where is she?" exclaimed Charlie Bucket, sweat running down his face.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Daniel Sparkman worriedly, grabbing onto Mindy Bell's hand tighter. "She ran all over the place! She could be anywhere!"

"Oh no!" exclaimed Grandpa Joe, panicking enormously. "Whatever shall we do?!"

Abruptly, the group became quiet. They heard some desperate moaning noises.

"It's coming from in here," beckoned Mr. Wonka to the group, to a door labelled, "EVERLASTING ICE CREAM".

The group entered the room. There were piles of ice cream everywhere-chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, chocolate marshmallow, neapolitan, every ice cream flavor that you could think of! The ceiling and walls of the room were pink, with fluffy white clouds on the top of it.

"About just having chocolate ice cream, Mr. Wonka?" Antonio Ricci smirked.

"Oh, do be quiet, little boy," Mr. Wonka mumbled.

Antonio Ricci could only beam with pride at finally beating the famous chocolatier at his own game. The group continued trekking further and further into the room, until they came to a door labelled, "ICE CREAM OVEN". The moaning got even louder.

"Ice cream?" questioned Daniel Sparkman. "Oven?"

"You see," explained Mr. Willy Wonka, "my Everlasting Ice Cream is made by a secret processing invented by me, with cold repelling heat. It's really complicated. Everlasting Ice Cream is the name of my ice cream that never melts as well. Due to popular demand, Antonio-"

Mr. Wonka glared at the proud twelve-year old Roman boy, who had a smirk on his face, and hands on both of his hips.

"...we expanded our line of Everlasting Ice Cream to other flavors," Mr. Wonka explained. "Now, does that answer all of your questions?"

Mr. Wonka slowly opened the door, and everyone was met with a surprise. There was a girl trapped up in thick shackles! Her skin was a light brown color, while her hair was long and black. Her eyes were yellowish-orange, like amber, and she was wearing a stunning pair of boots on her feet, along with a dress. There was a nightstand next to her, and a tape recorder was seen on it. In the middle of the room was an oven, filled from top to bottom with gold, jewelry, diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and other expensive items. Everyone noticed that not only was the girl shackled to the wall, but she was also dipped into a container of Mr. Willy Wonka's Everlasting Ice Cream!

"Help me!" the girl screamed desperately. "Somebody save me!"

The group walked over by the nightstand, and Charlie Bucket pressed the "PLAY" button the tape recorder. What was played back shocked everyone to an absolutely enormous degree. They heard the voices of Miss Trunchbull, along with Yuna's parents!

"B-but, I thought we got rid of Yuna's parents!" said Grandpa Joe, completely dumbfounded as everyone listened to the voices coming out of the tape recorder.

"If you are hearing this message," the tape recorder said, "it means that you have found our little friend, Eva Pondicherry!" Mr. Sayuki's voice laughed evilly, and everyone was so flabbergasted that they couldn't speak. "Well then, congratulations. That means that this girl's life is now in your hands!"

"W-what?!" exclaimed Henry Pheal. The tape recorder continued.

"The only way to free Eva is that oven," the voice of Mrs. Sayuki was heard. "In it is all of her riches, diamonds, those things. If you burn all of them, the key to the shackles will be ejected from it, and you will be able to free her."

The group was seemingly in a trance by the voices of the three evil adults. That was how shocked they were.

"However," the voice of Miss Trunchbull said, "if not, then Eva Pondicherry will be turned into some of Mr. Wonka's Everlasting Ice Cream forever."

Mr. and Mrs. Sayuki and Miss Trunchbull all did an evil laugh, then the recording paused.

"May all of you have bad luck, and a horrible day," Mrs. Sayuki's voice said. "Hahahaha!"

Then, the tape recorder stopped altogether.

"Free me out of here right now!" screamed Eva Pondicherry. "I'm going to call the ghost of my grandfather on you! Dhanee still has a bone to pick with you, you wonky Wonka chocolatier!"

"It wasn't his fault that he was so careless," Mr. Wonka responded.

"I rather agree with Mr. Wonka," Grandpa Joe responded. "He should have listened to Mr. Wonka's instructions, otherwise that wouldn't have happened."

"Just free me right now, you poor-!" Eva Pondicherry screamed, unleashing a storm of curse words while everyone covered their ears in agony. By the time she was done yelling, everyone's ears were ringing because of how loud she was speaking.

"Ah, as you wish," Bertie Wood (Adam's father) responded, turning on the oven.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eva Pondicherry screamed suddenly, watching while her jewelry melted and burned. "MY JEWELRY! YOU CREEPY KIDNAPPER!"

"Kidnapper?" said Bertie Wood, confused.

"Wow," said Henry Pheal, shocked. "I never realized how much of a jerk that girl actually is. I'm not going to be friends with her anymore. You know what? Call me a reformed spy, too. I'm giving it up."

The key to the shackles ejected from the oven, and coincidentally landed in Henry Pheal's hands. He stared at Eva with a firm gaze. Eva was panicking as her skin started to turn white and pink slightly.

"Help me!" Eva Pondicherry screamed. "Please, Henry! Please save me!"

"Oh, Pondy," said Henry Pheal, giving a fake sympathetic sigh, "Oh, dear, sweet Pondy, why should I, you poor, miserable girl?"

"Please!" begged Eva Pondicherry as the white and pink colors- vanilla and strawberry Everlasting Ice Cream- started to reach up past her legs.

"Henry, I'm so sorry for what I did to you!" Eva Pondicherry screamed, as her words triggered a memory in Henry Pheal's mind.

* * *

Henry and Eva were together in her mansion, along with her father, whose name was Rohan Pondicherry. Eva was busy with Henry, doing things like putting gold bracelets all over his arm and gold shoes on his feet, and a gleaming gold and silver crown encrusted with multicolored jewels.

'Oh, Henry, sweetie,' Eva Pondicherry smiled sweetly. 'You're the best!'

Henry Pheal chuckled and Eva giggled in response.

Suddenly, the doorknob on Eva's bedroom turned, and she started to sweat.

'No no no no!' Eva Pondicherry said as she started to panic.

'What's wrong, Eva?' asked Henry Pheal, concerned.

The door opened, and a boy was standing inside it. His name was Luke Jones, and he was regarded as a celebrity at the school that he went to.

'Eva, I'm ready for our date,' Luke Jones said.

Henry looked at Eva Pondicherry.

'You...you disgusting monster!' yelled Henry Pheal angrily.

'I'm...I'm sorry!' begged Eva Pondicherry.

'We're done!' screamed Henry Pheal as he ran out of Eva's bedroom, almost bumping into Luke in the process.

'What's up with him?' Luke Jones asked honestly, not knowing what was going on'

'I...I don't know…' sighed Eva Pondicherry.

* * *

"You don't deserve to be saved, you greedy cheater!" yelled Henry Pheal.

Abruptly Mr. Wonka ran forward and grabbed the key from Henry's hands and quickly inserted it into Eva's shackles and freed her from her prison.

"Hey!" screamed Henry Pheal angrily. "She doesn't deserve to be freed by you!"

"You murderer!" screamed Eva Pondicherry, stomping up to Henry Pheal. "You almost left me to be made into ice cream!"

"Serves you right," murmured Henry Pheal.

"What did you say?!" snapped Eva Pondicherry at Henry Pheal.

"You heard me!" yelled Henry Pheal.

Eva Pondicherry turned to Bertie Wood.

"You jealous idiot, you better pay me back for all my stuff that you burned!" yelled Eva at Bertie Wood.

"I hate to break it to you," interrupted Daniel Sparkman, turning to the raging Eva, "but I have some rather distressing news to tell you."

"What is it?!" snapped Eva Pondicherry.

"Just by looking at your 'riches'," explained Daniel Sparkman, "I could immediately tell that approximately half of all of that was fake. Either a poor copy or, if it was worth something, in extremely poor shape. Hardly worth anything. I'd say about ten thousand dollars total. What would you say, Mike Teavee?"

"I'd quite agree," responded Mike Teavee. "A rather accurate assessment, if I do say so myself."

"Ten thousand?!" screamed Eva Pondicherry. "What about my gold-?!"

"Just a bunch of fool's gold," responded Daniel Sparkman.

"My rubies?!" Eva Pondicherry sweated. "My sapphires?! Emeralds?!"

"Approximately only ten-percent of them were real," responded Mike Teavee. "The rest were a bunch of clever fakes."

"No!" screamed Eva Pondicherry, acting like she was in pain. "This can't be happening!"

"What a baby," murmured Henry Pheal.

Suddenly, moaning sounds were heard in a drawer that was by the oven. Charlie Bucket opened it, and they saw Rohan Pondicherry!

"Ohhhhh," groaned Rohan Pondicherry through his gag, massaging his back with his hands by moving them back and forth. He couldn't do it with his fingernails because his hands were tied together, along with his legs and hands.

Rohan Pondicherry was wearing a white ice cream vendor's hat, and a spotlessly clean white coat with white buttons. In the middle of the coat was a picture of a clear glass bowl containing a vanilla ice cream with a banana, chocolate syrup, rainbow sprinkles, and a cherry on the top-middle of the ice cream split in the picture. In the middle of the split picture, there were red letters, with white outlines, showing the words, "PONDICHERRY ON TOP ICE CREAM COMPANY".

"I'm finally out of that wretched drawer," groaned Rohan Pondicherry miserably.

"Not even a 'thank you'," Yuna Sayuki whispered to Antonio Ricci.

"Yeah," Antonio Ricci whispered back. "He must be _so thankful_ for our help."

The group untied him and helped him on his feet. As soon as he had the chance, he began to insult everyone and defend his daughter's horrible actions.

"How dare you make fun of my daughter's riches!" Rohan Pondicherry screamed. "You're just jealous because you don't have any of your own! My daughter did that to Henry because she just wanted a bit of teenage excitement, that's all!"

"Wow," Charlie Bucket whispered to Grandpa Joe. "Her father's just about as worse as his daughter."

"I guess brattiness runs in the family," Grandpa Joe whispered back.

"Hey!" exclaimed Veruca, Oleg, and Emma P. Perr together, happening to overhear their conversation.

"You three are exceptions," Grandpa Joe assured Veruca Perr and Emma P. Perr. "I assure you."

Veruca, Oleg, and Emma calmed down once they heard this.

"Hey," said Violet Beauregarde, "I just realized something. What are we going to do with all this extra Everlasting Ice Cream?"

Everyone turned to the place where the Everlasting Ice Cream was, but it was too late. Augustus Gloop had brown, white, and strawberry marks around his mouth.

"Ice cream is actually good in moderation," Augustus Gloop, licking the ice cream around his mouth with his tongue. "It provides a source of dairy, which is essential for a healthy lifestyle."

No one could counter Augustus Gloop's argument; however, Eva Pondicherry made a remark.

"You look like a plump warthog," Eva said in a bratty voice.

"Clara and Lena wouldn't approve of your fat shaming!" yelled Anthony Slugworth. "Come to think of it, why has everyone been picking on Augustus Gloop recently?! He's obviously changed for the better, and he even learned from his previous experience at his tour of this factory! You have no right to make fun of him, Eva!"

"My daughter can make fun of whoever she wants!" yelled Rohan Pondicherry. "She's entitled to do anything she likes, you anti-Wonka villain!"

"I've changed!" responded Anthony Slugworth back. "I've realized that what me and my grandfather have done was wrong, and you should too!"

"My angel has never done anything wrong!" snapped Rohan Pondicherry.

"Just, don't make fun of everyone for the rest of the tour, please!" said Anthony Slugworth.

"Oh yeah?" smirked Eva. "Just try and stop me, you violent jerk."

Anthony Slugworth started to lunge at Eva, but then Charlie put his arms between the two fighting children.

"Errrrr!" Anthony Slugworth growled. "Let me at her, Charlie! Let me at her!"

"I don't want any fighting right now at this point of the tour," Charlie said soothingly to the angry boy and girl. "Please apologize, and let's continue with the tour."

"Why should I?!" snapped Eva Pondicherry. "He started it first!"

"Quite right, my angel," beamed Rohan Pondicherry.

" _She_ started it!" snapped Anthony Slugworth, about to lunge at Eva and Rohan Pondicherry once more.

"Please, just try to stay separate from one another to avoid getting into fights," sighed Mr. Wonka, looking at Eva and Anthony.

"Hmph!" huffed Eva and Anthony, turning from each other and going in opposite sides of the huge tour group. "Fine with me!"

Suddenly, Jenna Adams' surprised expression interrupted the two fighting.

"Look!" exclaimed Jenna Adams, pointing above the oven. "See for yourself!"

Above the oven, in black spray paint, was the word, "GREED".

"Er-hem," said Mr. Wonka, trying to change the subject. "Let's continue with the tour, shall we?"

He led the group to the back of the oven's room.

"Is it just me, or is this the biggest coincidence ever?" laughed Chris Davidson, looking at Jenna and pointing at the door that they were looking at.

The door that Mr. Wonka had led the group to said: "NEW LOOMPALAND".

 **Author's Note: Woah, that was a rather intense chapter! I really liked making this chapter focused on character development for a temporary change of pace, and I hope that you all did as well. What did you think? Reviews, constructive criticism, suggestions, etc. are greatly encouraged, and keep me going! :D**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone! :)**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	78. Back to New Loompaland

**Chapter 78: Back to New Loompaland**

 **Author's note: All right, everyone! After a lot of thinking and writing, I have come up with the next chapter of Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure! I would like to say that this chapter focuses quite a bit on Kokatsu Russe (from MysteriousMaker1185's "A Box of Chocolates"), so if any of you feel like she hasn't got that much attention since her debut, I hope that you will all enjoy this one. :)**

 **Matt, here it is! I hope that you will enjoy this one. :D**

 **dreamtheaterfan1, don't worry, I have that event written down on my notes. :)**

 **Credits: Aside from the ones I have been saying for a while, Barry B. Lou and Aaron Arielle belong to MysteriousMaker1185. I hope that you will enjoy my portrayal of them. :)**

Mr. Wonka led the group through the door, and they once again found themselves back in New Loompaland, but with a difference. There was a festival going on! Fire dances, Oompa-Loompa pyramids, skydiving, and more!

"Wow!" exclaimed Emma P. Perr, shocked. "This is _amazing_!"

"Daddy!" screamed Eva Pondicherry. "Buy me New Loompaland _right this instant_!"

"Alright, my angel," said Rohan Pondicherry, turning to his daughter. "I'll call my banker and be sure to get the necessary funds before today is out."

"But I want New Loompaland _now_!" whined Eva Pondicherry. "Then, I can brag to all of my numbskull followers!"

"Shut up!" yelled Veruca Perr at Eva Pondicherry.

"Be quiet, you Miss Ballerina Ice Woman!" yelled Eva Pondicherry.

"Stop it!" yelled Emma P. Perr.

"Hey, don't you _dare_ make fun of my wife!" snapped Oleg Perr at Eva and Rohan Pondicherry.

"Your wife's-!" yelled Eva Pondicherry, once again unleashing disgusting words in her temper tantrum.

"Stop making fun of my girlfriend and her _wonderful_ family!" screamed Adam Wood.

"Try me," smirked Eva.

Adam Wood growled angrily, but then, Emma grabbed onto her boyfriend's left arm.

"Let it go," said Emma P. Perr soothingly, scowling at Eva Pondicherry and her horrible family.

"I will never forgive you, you horrible girl!" yelled Adam Wood.

"Well, I wouldn't have it any other way," Eva smirked. "Isn't that right, Daddy?"

"Quite right," Rohan Pondicherry smiled evilly at her daughter."My daughter just wants attention and luxury, so if you doing that gives her more attention, then so be it."

"I've changed my mind!" whined Eva Pondicherry suddenly, staring at her father with tears falling down her face. "Buy me New Loompaland, the White House, the Taj Mahal, Stonehenge...!"

Eva Pondicherry continued yelling off names of some more famous landmarks at her father, while everyone else just ignored the two of them.

"This place is beautiful," gasped Jenna Adams.

"Looks like a disaster waiting to happen," mumbled Kevin Prune. "Wait, disaster? That gives me an idea!"

He turned to Tyler Smith.

"Oh, Tyler!" Kevin mocked in a high, flutey voice, heavily annoying his rival. "I bet that that I'm a better prankster than you!"

"Oh, yeah?!" snapped Tyler Smith loudly. "We'll see about that!"

The two of them ran away to prepare for their Prank Candy Show Off.

"Woah!" gasped Antonio Ricci, pointing to an Oompa-Loompa with a helmet on his head. "This that Oompa-Loompa about to skydive?!"

"Of course," smiled Mr. Wonka. "Why don't you ask him yourself? When he's back down on the ground, after all."

"Really?!" exclaimed Antonio Ricci excitedly, his eyes shining as bright as two stars.

"Yes," smiled Mr. Wonka.

The Oompa-Loompa was on the railing of one of the balconies in a New Loompaland building. He prepared for his jump.

"Three!" shouted the male Oompa-Loompa. "Two! One!"

 _WOOSH!_

The Oompa-Loompa dived down from the balcony, then a parachute activated, and he landed-right as the top of an Oompa-Loompa pyramid. Everyone clapped happily, and, as the Oompa-Loompas in the pyramid got down from one another, Antonio Ricci ran up to the Oompa-Loompa that just did that stunt.

"Hey, great trick!" said Antonio Ricci happily. "What's your name?"

"Why, my name is Barry B. Lou!" the male Oompa-Loompa said happily, looking up at Antonio and offering his hand. Antonio accepted. "It's nice to meet y'all! We're here gettin' ready for a surprise for you all!"

"Oooo," gasped Antonio Ricci.

"I wonder if I could leak it beforehand," Kokatsu Russe said quietly. "There's got to be some secret papers or documents around here somewhere."

Anthony and Henry looked at Kokatsu with stern expressions on their faces.

"What?" Kokatsu chuckled. "It's just for fun! Besides, surprises are boring! I hate waiting!"

"I think that's the best part," Anthony Slugworth responded. "I like surprises."

"Well, suit yourself," Kokatsu sighed, quietly sneaking away from the group.

* * *

Kokatsu entered a building that said "NEW LOOMPALAND CITY HALL". There was no one in the building at the time, because everyone was either outside or talking to the group. She saw a door labelled "OFFICE" and turned the door knob. It was locked.

"Dang it!" murmured Kokatsu, frustrated. She realized something, and looked in the mirror by the office's locked door. Kokatsu Russe had long, brown hair, which was all arranged in a bob style cut, along with peach-colored skin and blue eyes the color of peaceful ocean water. She was wearing jeans and some rather pretty shoes. While looking in the mirror, she couldn't help but admire her appearance. She smiled sweetly at herself, but suddenly, a voice roped her out of her thoughts.

"Kokatsu!" the voice said.

She turned around to stare at the owner of the voice. It was Anthony Slugworth.

"What are you doing here?!" exclaimed Kokatsu Russe.

"Stop this, please!" begged Anthony Slugworth, making his hands going into a praying gesture while he stared at Kokatsu.

"Why should I?" smiled Kokatsu Russe. "This is just who I am. There's no going around it, Anthony Slugworth."

"That's just who _I_ used to be before I changed as well," said Anthony Slugworth, staring in the mirror with Kokatsu Russe.

Anthony Slugworth was tall, yet slim at the same time. He was slightly muscular around his arms and chest. He also had peach-colored skin, as well as brown hair, but his hair was short, and curled neatly. He had brown eyes, and was dressed in a tuxedo.

"We're two different people from different backgrounds," Kokatsu Russe said. "We have different personalities, and many other differences. You be who you want to be, and I'll be who I want to be."

Anthony Slugworth sighed, then another voice was heard.

"Hey, you two!" the voice shouted. "What are you doing here?!"

It was Henry Pheal, and he was running towards Kokatsu and Anthony.

Henry Pheal was by the mirror with Kokatsu and Anthony as well. He was wearing a black hat with a thick white stripe on it, like an old timey gangster hat, and a black and white tuxedo with a white collar and black tie. The right side of his suit had a pocket on it, which could be opened and closed via a black button. He was wearing black jeans as well.

"Kokatsu!" Henry Pheal said, surprised. "Anthony! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm trying to stop Miss Russian Japanese Spy here from snooping in this City Hall's office," said Anthony Slugworth. "But she won't listen."

"Of course I won't," smiled Kokatsu. "I'm a spy, and spies don't take advice from anyone."

"But this is _wrong_!" shouted Henry Pheal.

"I don't care about what's wrong, or what's right," said Kokatsu Russe firmly.

"You know," said Henry Pheal, "I used to be a part of a gang called the La Enopacs. One time, they got out of hand, and one member whose name was Manuel Ramirez, quit the gang that day because of it. I made fun of him for a long time after that despite his stance on what was going on, and I now realize that he was right. Kokatsu, you need to stop this right now before you get us all in deep trouble."

"It wasn't my fault that you decided to come along," responded Kokatsu Russe. "Now, you two have stalled me long enough."

She took out a hairpin that was buried in her locks, and put in the door, which caused it to unlock. The three of them tiptoed in the office.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," whispered Anthony Slugworth.

"Me too," Henry Pheal whispered back. "I'm out of here."

"I'm coming with you!" said Anthony Slugworth, following Henry.

"Oh well," said Kokatsu Russe when both Anthony and Henry had exited the New Loompaland City Hall. "Their loss is my gain."

Kokatsu saw a pile of papers on the desk in the middle of the City Hall Office, and she looked through them. There were white splotches around some of the words, but she tried to read them anyways.

 _Peas Truu_

 _so otl_

 _hart ri_

 _yn le_

 _Mrn Tot_

 _Am od_

 _Mm . er_

" _What could those words mean?_ " thought Kokatsu Russe. " _Ah, no matter. At least I found some valuable documents to sell to one of my willing, gossiping friends._ "

"You!" a voice said suddenly. "Little girl! What are you doing here?!"

Kokatsu Russe turned around quickly, and she saw another male Oompa-Loompa staring at her. He was wearing a spacesuit, but not the kind with the helmet. It was more like one that zips up, and where the feet were built into the leg areas. On the right side of the suit was a circular badge with a spaceship that looked more like a giant cocoa bean with clear glass windows, as well as an Oompa-Loompa in an astronaut suit, _with_ a helmet, that was attached to the ship via a string. The Oompa-Loompa in the badge was visibly seen floating around. Around the edge of the badge were the words, "OFFICIAL LEADER OF THE NEW LOOMPALAND ASTRONOMY ORGANIZATION" in a circular path around in the picture of the Oompa-Loompa.

"I...ummm…" stuttered Kokatsu Russe.

"My name is Aaron Arielle," the Oompa-Loompa said intimidatingly, with a stern expression on his face, pushing up his glasses. "I'm an Oompa-Loompa that Mr. Wonka tested out his Fizzy Lifting Drinks on out in his backyard, then I floated out into space! I found my way back, and also documented my travels along the way. I am known as the Official Leader of the New Loompaland Astronomy Organization."

"You think I could possibly leak some of your travel papers?" Kokatsu Russe smirked.

"Nonsense," Aaron Arielle said in a stern voice. "My papers are visible to everyone who requests to view them in this factory, so there would be no reason to do such a foolish action."

He looked at Kokatsu and stared straight into her eyes.

"Now, what's your name?"

"K-kokatsu," Kokatsu replied nervously. "K-kokatsu Russe…"

"Ah," Aaron said to Kokatsu. "Daughter of that nasty woman who forged the second of Wonka's first set of Golden Tickets forty-five years ago."

"Y-yes sir," Kokatsu shook.

"I'm keeping my eyes on you," Aaron Arielle said, still staring straight into Kokatsu's nervous eyes. "Now, run along, little girl, and don't do anything foolish."

Kokatsu immediately sprinted out of the office, dropping the papers that she had found along the way.

* * *

As soon as she stepped out of the City Hall, she noticed something going on in New Loompaland's gigantic tower. Fireworks were being lit off, and Oompa-Loompa fire dances were being performed. She snuck up to the group, and no one noticed her return-except for Anthony and Henry.

"So, how'd it go, Miss Spy Know-It-All?" smirked Anthony Slugworth.

"Shut up," responded Kokatsu. "I got caught."

"Hahahaha!" laughed Henry Pheal. "That's _hilarious_!"

"You see, I found something-!" began Kokatsu, but she was interrupted by a male Oompa-Loompa announcer.

"And now," the male Oompa-Loompa said eagerly, "it is time...for the Prank Candy Show Off to officially begin!"

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this long-awaited chapter! I hope you enjoyed Kokatsu's time in the spotlight. I did this in order to bring out her spying characteristics as well. Also, Eva and Rohan got a pretty nasty, big fight at the beginning of this chapter as well. Poor Adam. :(**

 **As for my interpretation of Rohan and Eva Pondicherry, I'll leave her and her father's fates in all of your hands. Should they stay, or should they get a demise? If so, what room would you like to see them eliminated in?**

 **What did you all think of this chapter? Reviews, suggestions, constructive criticism, etc. is ALWAYS appreciated! :D**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone. ^^**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	79. The Prank Candy Show Off

**Chapter 79: The Prank Candy Show Off**

 **Author's note: Hey, everyone! I'm back, and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! :D**

 **Matt, I'm glad that you enjoyed my interpretation of Aaron Arielle (who, as you know, was first seen in "A Box of Chocolates" :) ). I forgot to mention, Henry's occupation as a past gang member was actually based off of the scrapped concept of one of your seven "Next in Line" brats (presumably Tyler Smith?) being part of a gang, and his appearance was inspired by a suggestion from MysteriousMaker1185. :)**

 **Dankus Memus, I found it hilarious how you managed to combine highly in depth analyses with memes. XD**

 **NOTE: I have decided to tweak my policy on reviews a bit. Nudity as mentioned in Madison Pottle's and Mr. Wonka's past reviews are OK, as long as it's done in a humorous and non explicit context, but still, no mentions of things like adult toys, etc. are allowed whatsoever.**

 **Credits: MysteriousMaker1185 came up with the premise and songs of this chapter. Marv Prune is Kevin Prune's father from "A Box of Chocolates", but I changed it to not get confused with Marvin Trout. If you're wondering how I chose Marv, thank Dank Memus. :)**

 **"If you're wondering, I based the pacing of the songs off of the song "Death by Glamour" from Undertale. To make the duel songs even better, sing them to the tune of Death by Glamour. :) "**

 **MysteriousMaker1185 actually wrote some parts of this chapter. From "Wow, I..." to "I hope you've learned" and "Oh, my..." and the conclusion of this chapter.**

 **Now, with that out of the way, please enjoy this chapter, everyone. :)**

"Not without me in the spotlight!" screamed a mysterious voice evilly.

It was Kevin Prune, and he was at the foot of New Loompaland's tower, also known as the Chief Building, and he was behind the group, holding something that looked like a smoke bomb.

"Hey!" yelled Tyler Smith angrily. "Smoke bombs are my thing!"

"This isn't a smoke bomb," smirked Kevin Prune evilly, throwing it on the ground.

It was a bomb containing more of Kevin Prune's Prank Gas! However, this time, instead of causing everyone to have hallucinations, it caused everyone to cough and get knocked out-including Tyler Smith!

"Hahahaha!" laughed Kevin Prune. "Once I take over New Loompaland, then I will take over the whole factory! The entire world will bow down to me! Ah-hahahahaha!"

* * *

Tyler Smith woke up extremely groggy, and he found himself at the top of New Loompaland's tower, and Kevin Prune was staring at him, and chuckling with a mischievous smirk on his face. Tyler looked down, and he saw the entire group tied into chairs at the foot of the Chief Building. _Every single Oompa-Loompa_ that was present in New Loompaland at the time was tied up as well. Giant televisions with the name "KEVIN PRUNE!" as well as showing him smiling as well was shown. The entire city of New Loompaland was lit with prune-colored lights, and the only colored lights were seen coming from disco decorations. There was a gigantic disco floor containing bright disco balls, flashing spotlights, loud and giant speakers, and many emblems showing Kevin Prune's name and image. Another enormous television screen was displaying what was going on with Tyler Smith and Kevin Prune.

Suddenly, loud disco music started to play as Kevin Prune started to sing, and prank Tyler Smith with extremely harmful objects.

"Mmph!" murmured Mr. Wonka, trying to get free from his prison.

" _This is it, the ultimate showdown._

 _One of us here will soon be going down._

 _You will never survive this very glamorous spar,_

 _'Cause you're challenging the greatest superstar!_

 _I am the best idol that graced the entire Earth,_

 _Ever since my oh-so important birth._

 _Now it's my duty to swear under my breath,_

 _To ensure you a painful, yet glorious death!_ "

Kevin Prune was seen with many strange objects behind him-chemicals, cannonballs, fireworks, and other objects not suitable for pranks whatsoever. Laughing evilly, Kevin Prune threw a cannonball at Tyler with his strength. There was a twist: Kevin Prune duct taped a bunch of fireworks to it, and he lit them!

 **WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**

The fireworks-rigged cannonball flew in the air all over the place. Then, it went straight at Tyler Smith and hit him right in the stomach, causing him to reach the edge of the tower! A crackling sound was heard. The force field surrounding the Chief Building to prevent anyone from falling off of it had broken down because of Kevin Prune's cannonball firework! He fell off of the edge of the tower, but fortunately, he managed to grab the sides to prevent him from falling completely. Kevin Prune looked down at his struggling rival, who began to sweat slightly.

"Y-you monster!" yelled Tyler Smith. "You're a murderer!"

Kevin Prune began to sing happily as Tyler Smith got back on the tower, much to everyone's relief.

" _It's an honor to go at the hands of me!_

 _I'll offer your death for free!_

 _Which prank would you like me to play,_

 _To ensure your eternal dismay?_

 _I'll shove poison down your throat for a thriller,_

 _Like what I did to the overcritical brat Jason Miller!_

 _I'll put dangerous creatures in your bedroom!_

 _Or perhaps, with my fireworks, you can go kaboom!_ "

"You're the one that sent my buddy to the hospital?!" yelled Tyler Smith. "You will _pay for this_ , Kevin Prune! You're the _real_ brat!"

" _I've made a reputation for shock and terror,_

 _Pulling my pranks without a single error!_

 _My life is flawless, on top of that!_

 _I'm not a spy, a Mary-Sue, or a cheeky brat._

 _Forget Madison, 'cause I'm perfection._

 _I know that by looking at my reflection!_

 _And if you dare to criticize,_

 _I'll pour some chemicals into your eyes!_

 _Or maybe I'll vandalize your place,_

 _Or poison your food to see your nauseated face,_

 _With my beloved songs, I'll kill your ears,_

 _I'd sure love to lick those salty tears._

 _I'll also be sure to film it live!_

 _And I'm sure you won't survive!_

 _And to you, Tyler, I say begone!_

 _Because the show truly must go on!_ "

Kevin Prune took a spray bottle labelled "LIQUID SOAP" and kicked Tyler Smith in the groin. While his rival was groaning in pain, Kevin Prune forced his mouth open, and actually managed to pour the entire bottle of soap in the poor boy's mouth!

"You're...you're going to kill me, you disgusting psychopath!" coughed Tyler Smith, his face starting to turn slightly pale.

"Hahahahahaha!" laughed Kevin Prune evilly. "I wouldn't have it any other way, you so-called prankster!"

" _Once this city is under my control,_

 _I'll come one step closer to my ultimate goal._

 _The globe will soon remember my face,_

 _And not, Tyler, the ultimate disgrace._

 _The ratings will go sky high!_

 _As the entire world will soon watch you die!_

 _I'll sell footage from this factory without a hitch,_

 _My dad and I, from my fans, will get very famous and rich._ "

Kevin Prune's phone suddenly rang. He picked it up. It was his father, whose name was Marv Prune.

"Hi, dad!" smiled Kevin Prune.

"Hello, son!" said Kevin Prune's father happily. "Your pranking is going good, I suppose?"

"You bet, dad!" smiled Kevin Prune happily, staring at Tyler Smith and chuckling, his face more pale than ever. "I'm just about done finishing off my biggest rival once and for all!"

"Alright, son!" said Kevin Prune's father happily. "Talk to you later!"

"Righty-o, father!" smiled Kevin Prune.

"By the way," said Kevin Prune's father right before hanging up, "I'm hanging out at Miranda Grope's house right now, so I will return back to our mansion later today."

"I understand," smiled Kevin Prune. "Talk to you later, dad!"

He put his phone back in his pocket, then directed his attention back to Tyler Smith.

"It's time to finish you off," smirked Kevin Prune, taking a small glass bottle out of his pocket labelled, "WEED KILLER". While Tyler was breathing heavily, Kevin Prune actually poured the bottle into his rival's mouth! He then began to continue his singing.

" _Oh, poor Tyler,_

 _You horrid, wretched smiler,_

 _Your stupid, innocent little pranks,_

 _Won't get you to the top of the ranks._

 _You and your friends,_

 _Will meet absolutely agonizing ends,_

 _As I continue my quest for fame,_

 _Because being a good kid is very lame,_

 _I will be the hero the factory truly needs,_

 _But who needs talent, when you can do evil deeds?_

 _I will be the superstar who deserves absolutely everything!_

 _Now surrender and bow down to the Pranking King!_ "

Tyler Smith began to breathe heavily. He looked he could possibly die at any second during Kevin Prune's violent prank rampage.

" _It's time to get sent to heaven,_

 _On behalf of me, Kevin!_

 _I hope you've had a good show,_

 _It's gonna be your last one, you know._

 _I don't care if you're dying!_

 _For me, it's very satisfying._

 _I don't care if your friends will be crying!_

 _This is all so gratifying!_

 _You've lost, Tyler, it's time to die._

 _You don't even deserve a proper goodbye!_ "

Suddenly, Kevin and Tyler heard Charlie Bucket shout, "Go, Tyler!"

Everyone's mouths were uncovered, but still in the chairs, including the Oompa-Loompas! The vibrations from the soundwaves had loosened everyone's grip on the tape! Tyler Smith smiled positively, but Kevin Prune just scowled with anger at the group.

"You can do it!" shouted Charlotte Grimm happily.

"Yeah, you can do it!" shouted Miss Honey.

"Show that horrible maniac a lesson!" shouted Eva Pondicherry.

"Yes, we can't have anyone outshine my little baby!" added Rohan Pondicherry.

Grandpa Joe elbowed the two brats.

"Ouch!" whined Rohan Pondicherry, rubbing the place on his elbow where he was hit. "What did you do that for?!"

"If you don't have anything good to say, then don't say it at all," said Grandpa Joe firmly.

Rohan Pondicherry stared at Grandpa Joe with a firm look on his face.

"You do it, Tyler!" said the alternate Matilda.

"Please, beat him!" encouraged Alexis Williams.

"Make this victory _yours_!" shouted Ryan Kline happily, smiling enormously. " _Yours_ , all _yours_!"

"Avenge him for me, Tyler!" shouted Madison Pottle happily.

Madison's words, along with everyone else's encouragement, was just enough to help get Tyler Smith back on his feet. Tyler Smith suddenly stole some of Kevin's fireworks, lit them, and aimed them at the legs of all of the chairs. It worked, and everyone got freed as well. The chairs were destroyed! Suddenly, the Oompa-Loompas in the chairs started to sing and cheer on Tyler, and yell at and boo Kevin.

" _This is it, your ultimate downfall,_

 _Your pride and ego has been a horror for us all,_

 _With your sins, you'll never ever go far,_

 _Much less be the ultimate superstar!_

 _You're the worst kid to disgrace the entire Earth,_

 _Ever since your accursed birth!_

 _This festival now marks the anticipated date,_

 _That you'll meet a very karmic fate!_

 _You wanted to be a star since your debut,_

 _Though there's nothing you can do._

 _Stealing plenty of songs from others,_

 _Traumatizing children and their mothers._

 _You're made of smugness and conceit,_

 _Building a career off of terror and deceit._

 _So the world can know the name Kevin P._

 _Despite there being not much to see._

 _You're a violet, egotistical, putrid, little jerk_

 _Who can't take criticism against your sloppy work._

 _You always wanted fame, but now it's bound to implode._

 _As your horrific behavior has shown,_

 _Growing a fanbase so purely toxic,_

 _That just makes us absolutely and truly sick!_

 _Performing pranks so extreme,_

 _That would make anybody scream,_

 _Despite lacking any sort of talent,_

 _Yet believing you're so pure and gallant._

 _So to you, we say begone,_

 _Because the show truly must go on!_ "

Suddenly, Tyler Smith, his legs shaking, took out a smoke bomb and threw it at Kevin Prune. While his rival was startled, Tyler took some Stickjaw for Talkative Parents and tossed it into Kevin's mouth. Kevin Prune temporarily lost his ability to speak. Tyler then ran forward and tossed a Hard Wafer into Kevin's mouth.

"Ah, my teeth!" exclaimed Kevin Prune, falling for Tyler's prank and chewing on the Hard Wafer.

"I _am_ a dentist, so call me if you need me!" smirked Violet Beauregarde, calling out to Kevin.

While Kevin Prune was startled, Tyler Smith took a Pie Boxing Glove and aimed it at Kevin's face.

 **SPLAT!**

Kevin got some banana pie all over his face!

"Mmmm!" smiled Tyler Smith, swiping his finger on the banana pie and tasting it. "Now, that's some _dee-licious_ banana pie!"

"Ugh!" groaned Kevin Prune. "I'm _so_ humiliated right now!"

"Hehehe," giggled Tyler Smith.

He smirked at his rival.

" _I wouldn't have it any other way_ ," Tyler Smith giggled.

The Oompa-Loompas continued their singing once more.

" _But poor Kevin Prune,_

 _That egotistical, conceited little buffoon._

 _His ratings have dropped so low,_

 _That the negative digits are where they're destined to go._

 _His life was nothing more than a big transaction,_

 _So his dad can profit off of his main attraction,_

 _Kevin's atrocious life was made of only doing evil deeds,_

 _Just to satisfy his own sadistic needs._

 _Cheers to Tyler,_

 _Our favorite little smiler,_

 _His pranks have our enamor,_

 _Without any need for glitz or glamour,_

 _He's the type of guy, who knows just how to have fun,_

 _Without ruining the humor for absolutely everyone._

 _He can properly play this very cruel game,_

 _Without being twisted by terribly toxic fame._

 _Maybe Kevin could even learn a thing or two from him,_

 _Before his future goes completely dim._ "

"Your..." panted Tyler Smith heavily. "Your...reign of terror...is...OVER!"

Tyler Smith tossed some more Stickjaw for Talkative Parents in the boy's mouth, startling him. He fell on his back, then sat back up on his bottom.

"Fans!" yelled Kevin Prune desperately, staring out at the environment of New Loompaland. "Ladies, please help me!"

Kevin Prune looked back at his women fans. Even _they_ were cheering for Tyler Smith now!

"Yeah, go, Tyler Smith!" cheered one of the lady fans.

His strongmen fans were cheering for Tyler, too!

"Go win, Tyler!" cheered one of Kevin's strongman fans.

"Woohoo!" another one cheered.

Kevin Prune looked back at Tyler, extremely exhausted, then looked at the television screen that once showed his name. It now showed, "TYLER SMITH!", with Tyler's happy face projecting all over New Loompaland. The lights in New Loompaland had now turned to a rainbow color, and they were flashing all over. Everyone had now gotten out of their chairs, and were looking up at Tyler Smith, and smiling and dancing. This encouraged Tyler to do one more thing. He walked up to Kevin Prune, and grabbed his right arm gently.

"You're..." panted Tyler Smith, smiling happily at the same time, "done for, Kevin Prune!"

"Ahhh!" screamed Kevin Prune. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Says the kid who almost killed all of us," mumbled Mike Teavee.

Tyler Smith then took out a bag of what looked like sugar-it was Spotty Powder.

"What are you going to do, kill me with sweetness?" Kevin Prune laughed.

"No," smiled Tyler.

He took a pinch of Spotty Powder out of the bag and dropped some into Kevin's gaping mouth.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Kevin Prune. "That's all you got for me? _Sugar_?! Hahahahaha!"

"Take a look at yourself," smirked Tyler Smith, guiding Kevin Prune to a mirror. Kevin Prune's entire face was covered with bright-red spots!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kevin Prune. "My face! My beautiful face! You've _ruined_ my face, Tyler!"

Kevin Prune collapsed on his knees a few seconds later. His stress had totally overcome him.

"Wow, I won," Tyler said to himself in amazement as he stared at the cheering crowd. "I actually won."

Tyler then laughed in relief, did a little dance, and turned to Kevin, who was fuming with rage.

"That was a fun fight," Tyler said as he pulled out his arm in an attempt to get a handshake from Kevin. "Hopefully, you've learned-"

"This _is it, the showdown is over and done,_

 _But the judgement has just begun._

 _The results are finally here,_

 _Everybody applause, and everybody cheer._

 _It was an intense battle, but we chose one to win,_

 _For getting through a horrible brat's sin,_

 _And for being our favorite little smiler._

 _Congratulations, the champion is none other than Tyler!_ "

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Kevin Prune angrily, taking some of his fireworks and aiming them straight at Tyler.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Tyler Smith, shielding his face.

The fireworks fortunately missed Tyler, and everyone could see that they went up a pipe close to the ceiling of New Loompaland. The group could see what was happening on one of Kevin's televisions. The fireworks had _so much energy_ that they flew all the way to Los Angeles, California, which just so happened to be Kevin Prune's hometown. They could see Marv Prune pulling up to the driveway of his mansion, when he suddenly saw Kevin's fireworks-go straight into Marv and Kevin Prune's mansion!

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Wood, metal, glass, and other objects were seen flying everywhere, and Marv Prune quickly dialed 911 on his cellphone.

"My money!" screamed Marv Prune. "My riches! My swindling kits! My _everything_!"

Metal started getting tossed everywhere, and one almost hit Marv.

"Ahh!" screamed Marv Prune, jumping out of the way of the metal.

Suddenly, another object flew towards him, then burned a few seconds later. It was a photograph of Kevin and Marv together, smiling. The caption on the picture frame said, "KEVIN AND MARV PRUNE-MOST ATTRACTIVE FATHER & SON OF THE YEAR AWARD".

Then, a bunch of circular objects started rolling around towards Marv, then completely were getting engulfed in flames.

"NO!" screamed Marv Prune. "Our music records! Our songs!"

He saw and heard a wooden desk collapse in the fire. On it was a computer monitor, and below it was his computer.

"M-my data!" gasped Marv Prune. "M-my downloads! My women photographs!"

Fire trucks started to arrive and put out the fire.

"It's such a shame," smirked on the firemen, knowing how much of a bad person Marv was.

Marv Prune got down on his knees and started crying.

"KEEEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIINNNNN!" shouted Marv Prune. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MANSION?!"

"Oh my gawd! Please no! NO! My entire mansion is in shambles, and my dad is gonna kill me! How will I maintain my career after this? What do I do now? I'm completely hopeless!" Kevin screamed, his face turning red. Tyler then stepped back a little bit before Kevin turned to Tyler, beginning a rant.

"This can't be real! Why?" Kevin said in an extremely stressed tone. "While you were busy chasing my Three Stooges, who are all probably _dead_ by now, I rigged this entire festival in order to take over the entire factory with force. But you just _had_ to survive, didn't you? And thanks to _you_ , the entire factory hates me! All of my fans hate me! And now my father hates me! All of my hopes and dreams are now _vanquished_ , and it's all because of you!"

Kevin then turned away from Tyler, and began to slowly walk towards the edge of the Chief Building's balcony. Kevin's expression became more somber by the second as heavy wind started to fill the air.

"But I understand. No, it wasn't you, Tyler. It was me!" Kevin admitted, as his breathing was getting heavy.

"My entire life was nothing more than a waste of time, dedicated to harming others for my sick pleasure and for my fragile ego. All I had was my beauty, my fans, my mansion, my reputation, and my talent. They're all gone now. And now that I have no more pranks left, I can't do anything anymore. It's all over!" Kevin said before approaching the very edge of the Chief Building's balcony.

"What are you doing? Wait!" Tyler shouted as he tried to restrain Kevin, only for Kevin to shove Tyler violently onto a guard rail.

"That's it! I have no more purpose in living anymore! I deserve to die, so I'm going to end my life right here, and right now!" Kevin snapped.

Kevin then grabbed onto the guard railings, climbed over them, and stood on the edge of the Chief Building, staring at the bottom New Loompaland's gorgeous landscape. Kevin was sweating as he loosened his grip on the railings. Many tears were starting to form in his sapphire blue eyes before he closed them, unable to take the pain.

"Kevin, no!" Tyler screamed.

"Kevin, stop! It's not worth it!" Charlie pleaded.

"Cousin, please! Don't do it!" Marvin begged.

"Farewell!" Kevin yelled before jumping off the edge of the Chief Building's balcony, falling down the nine story building at a tremendous speed.

All the group could do now was watch Kevin fall in horror. Marvin tried to grab his cousin, but to no avail. After a while, Kevin fell onto the hard, wooden bark pavement of New Loompaland right in front of the group, with a loud thud accompanying his downfall. Every group member then turned to stare at the poor boy, who was completely unconscious.

"NOOOOO! Kevin! Why? You used to be so nice and funny, but then you became famous and wicked, and now you're dead! I can't believe it!" Marvin screamed as he began to cry at his cousin's lifeless body.

"Hold on," Charlie said as he inspected Kevin's body. "He's not breathing. I think he's dead."

"He's as cold as ice." Emma noted as she felt Kevin's body.

"He must've died the second he fell on the ground." Alexis pointed out.

"What on Earth happened? How _could_ this happen?" Adam asked in a shocked tone of voice.

"Someone, please, pass me a Life Candy, and quickly! I'm afraid Kevin is running out of time." Mr. Wonka said to the crowd of Oompa-Loompas, who went on their way to find a way to revive Kevin.

The lights of the city then faded until the room was dark, with the cotton candy clouds turning a dark shade of gray before raining crystal clear water onto the group, who somberly stood there, uncertain on what to do next.

 **Author's note: Oh, my gosh. I hope that you enjoyed the Prank Candy Show Off, but this is only the beginning. :O**

 **What do you think will happen to Kevin in the end? Reviews, suggestions, predictions, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone, and stay glued to your seats! :O**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	80. Kevin Prune Gets Judged

**Chapter 80: Kevin Prune Gets Judged**

 **Author's note: The answer to the last chapter's cliffhanger is finally here!**

 **NOTE: Speaking of the last chapter, ever since its publican, it was greatly edited. Anakin Prune (formerly Wilbur Prune) has now been changed to Marv Prune. Tyler Smith kicking and punching Kevin was removed, and replaced with him doing funnier pranks that were introduced earlier on in this story. The explosion in Kevin and Marv's mansion was described in much greater detail, and the ending was completely changed and a few words in the middle as well (instead of Bug Killer, Kevin stuffs liquid soap up Tyler's mouth, then weed killer). I would really recommend checking that version out before continuing to this chapter, if you haven't read it already. Thank Dankus Memus and MysteriousMaker1185 for helping with editing that chapter. :)**

 **Dankus Memus, I took your suggestions and incorporated them into the last chapter, as seen by the above note. :)**

 **Matt, you'll find out what happens to Kevin Prune, formerly Tyler Smith before it was edited. Boy, are you in for a treat.**

 **dreamtheaterfan1, as soon as I saw your review, I came up with a plan for Owen Wilson's "wow!" XD**

 **flabber55, I'll consider that. lol**

 **Credits: The premise of this chapter was finalized by MysteriousMaker1185, but it is a combination of two of our ideas put into one. Yeah, just consider the Kevin Prune arc a huge collaboration between us two, and I love it.**

 **Now, it's time for the next chapter, everyone! :)**

"Oh, cousin!" cried Marvin Trout, his tears falling on his cousin's dead body.

"I can't believe it," mourned Mr. Willy Wonka. "Has anyone found a Life Candy yet?"

Suddenly, a few seconds later, Tyler Smith was seen riding on the Butterfly 5.0, but something was different about it. It was talking-in a _very_ familiar voice!

"Alexis," said the familiar voice.

It was Noah Williams, and he possessed the Butterfly 5.0!

"Daddy?!" cried Alexis Williams, absolutely shocked.

"Kevin Prune, you must face your sentence!" said Noah Williams, firing a mysterious beam of energy from the Butterfly 5.0's eyes at the boy's dead body. Tyler Smith got down from the Butterfly 5.0 and reunited with the rest of the group.

Suddenly, the television on top of New Loompaland turned on. They could see inside Kevin's mind!

* * *

He was in courtroom. There was a jury, and it consisted of Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, Grandpa Joe, Emma P. Perr, Adam Wood, Charlotte Grimm, Ryan Kline, Phineas Troutbeck, Alexis Williams, Madison Pottle, Marvin Trout, and even his own father!

"W-where am I?" asked Kevin Prune out loud.

"You're in Purgatory," said the judge, banging his mallet on his podium. "It's time for you to be judged, Kevin Prune."

It was Magnus Honey himself!

"J-judged?" said Kevin Prune, confused.

"It is time for you to be sentenced," said Magnus Honey seriously. "Let's see what you accomplished during your life, Mr. Kevin Prune."

Suddenly, a bright light was seen, then the group saw John, Liam, and Robert-but they looked different! Liam was wearing a robe, and he was surrounded by a blinding light. Robert was wearing a green robe lined with fur, and a holly wreath lined with shining icicles. In his hand, he was carrying a torch. John was wearing a pitch-black robe. Half of his face was covered in a shadow.

"N-no!" yelled Kevin Prune desperately, as light flashed around him and he was seen alone with Liam. He was in his old mansion, and he could see him and his father by a computer.

"First, you would press the Shift key," Mr. Prune told his son. "then enter the following notes, then copy these, and these lyrics…"

Mr. Prune turned sneakily away from his son.

"Hehehe," he chuckled, rubbing his hands together. "With my son, I'll...er, we'll...make _tons_ of money, then I...er, we...will be rich!"

"I-is this f-father?" asked Kevin Prune to the Liam White, the Ghost of Christmas Past.

"Go and look for yourself," smiled Liam White.

Kevin Prune walked up to his father.

"Daddy!" screamed Kevin Prune. "Please, stop this! I'm not your slave! I'm your child!"

He waved his hand in front of his dad, then it went _through_ his body! Mr. Marv Prune could not see him.

"NO!" shouted Kevin Prune, extremely scared. "Somebody save me!"

* * *

"Hurry up!" panicked Mr. Wonka in the real world, starting to sweat and looking down at Kevin's dead body. "We _must_ hurry, before it's too late!"

"I...I never would have thought that Kevin…" began Tyler Smith, looking at Kevin Prune's lifeless body, starting to cry.

Madison Pottle gripped his hand tightly.

"I'm sure Mr. Wonka will find a way," Madison Pottle said gently to Tyler Smith.

"I hope so, too…" responded Tyler Smith.

* * *

The group looked back at the television screen. A light flashed, and Kevin was seen back with Liam White-the Ghost of Christmas Past.

This time, Kevin and Liam were at a crowded auditorium that looked rather similar to the Music Conservatory in Mr. Wonka's factory. Kevin saw him and his father at a white table, and there was a large, cardboard sign that said, "GET AUTOGRAPHS FROM THE FAMOUS KEVIN PRUNE!"

"I-I remember this!" gasped Kevin Prune. "When I was really young...and I just got into the money-making celebrity life with my father!"

"Get autographs from the cutest boy in town, ladies!" said Marv Prune happily.

Girls and women were flocking around the table that the past Kevin and Marv Prune were at. They were tossing and throwing money all over the place, and Marv Prune was smiling greedily with happiness and rubbing his hands together. The past Kevin was too busy handing out autographs, that he did not see his father turn away once again and say quietly to himself, "Hehehehe! Once again, my son Kevin has helped me get _even more_ money! What a delicious scheme!"

"I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE, DAD!" yelled the present Kevin Prune loudly. No one reacted. No one could hear him.

"Please!" begged Kevin Prune, looking at the Ghost of Christmas Past and getting down on his knees. "I _promise_ to change my ways, if I'm just given another chance!"

"We'll see about that…" smiled Liam White as light began to surround him once more, and Liam began to seemingly blend in with the brightness. "We'll see, Kevin Prune…!"

* * *

"Oh, no!" panicked Charlie Bucket in the real world. "He's getting closer and closer to his...judgement! We _must_ find a Life Candy! We can't let his judging happen!"

"Judging is just a part of life," said Noah Williams, still in the Butterfly 5.0, talking to Charlie Bucket. "It happens to everyone eventually."

"Yes, but even so-!" Charlie exclaimed, looking at Kevin Prune's lifeless body.

* * *

The group looked back at the television screen once again. This time, Kevin Prune was with Robert Davis-the Ghost of Christmas Present.

This time, he and Robert were inside of Marvin Trout's house. He heard the door open. It was the entire Prune family-Kevin, Marv, and Harriet (Kevin's mother) Prune. They sneakily went into the Trout's house. The present Kevin, along with Robert Davis, the Ghost of Christmas Present, was in the kitchen of the Trout's house, by a dog bowl.

"Hehehe," chuckled the other Kevin Prune. "This is going to be wonderful!"

"That dog's going to eat this entire Wonka Bar without even knowing it!" laughed Harriet Prune evilly.

"Doing this is way better than being a few minutes late for some lousy concert," smiled Marv Prune.

"You bet it is, Dad!" smiled the other Kevin Prune.

"No!" shouted the real Kevin Prune desperately. "Please, stop!"

"Watch," pointed the Ghost of Christmas Present (Robert Davis) at the dog bowl.

The mischievous family snuck out of the Trout's house, leaving no trace of them besides the Wonka Bar. A few minutes later, the two of them heard the door open once more. Marvin Trout, Henry Trout, and Diane Trout entered their house. Marvin was holding a book. "BOY: TALES OF CHILDHOOD-BY ROALD DAHL" was what the cover said. Marvin walked into the living room in his house and sat on the couch to continue reading. Henry kissed his wife.

"Another successful day at school, honey?" asked Diane Trout.

"I'm certainly teaching those snot-nosed children a lesson in learning," smiled Henry Trout.

Diane Trout walked into the living room with her son, and Henry Trout suddenly noticed his dog about to eat the Wonka Bar that the Prunes planted as a prank.

"Hey, Randi!" Henry Trout called out. "Come here, boy!"

He tossed Randi, their dog, a real dog treat. As Randi walked away, Henry picked up the Wonka Bar from the dog bowl. He went into the living room.

"Here, son," said Henry Trout, handing his son the Wonka Bar. "Reading and smart minds _do_ need nourishment, after all."

"You're right about that, father!" said Marvin Trout. "You know all of what's best!"

"That's quite right," smiled Henry Trout, patting his son on the back.

Marvin Trout opened the Wonka Bar, and he saw a flash of gold…

"I've found a Golden Ticket!" shouted Marvin Trout happily, waving it around for his parents to see. "I've found the first Golden Ticket!"

A light was seen once more...

* * *

This time, Kevin and Robert was in a grassy area in a yard of Mr. Wonka's factory. The other Kevin Prune was by him as well, with some of his women and strongmen fans, staring with jealousy as Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe greeted the eight lucky Ticket winners and guided them into the factory. Kevin Prune was sweating like crazy.

"No fair!" shouted the other Kevin Prune. "If my cousin should be able to get into Mr. Wonka's factory, then I should, too!"

He turned to the strongmen by him.

"Fans!" he ordered the strongmen. "Dig me a path inside Mr. Wonka's factory!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Kevin Prune, sir!" the fans saluted, grabbing some nearby shovels and beginning to dig a hole into Mr. Wonka's factory.

"No!" screamed the real Kevin Prune, standing in front of the other one, waving his hand in his face. There was no reaction. "THIS IS WRONG! PLEASE, STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

Once again, there was no reaction from the other Kevin Prune.

"I'll change!" screamed the real Kevin Prune. "I promise you!"

Suddenly, wind began to pick up in the scene that they were at, and once it cleared, Robert and Kevin saw that they were in the Control Room of the Trick House!

"Hahahahahaha!" laughed the evil Kevin Prune, with his mind-controlling helmet on. "Take that, Mr. Wonka! Take that, Charlie Bucket! Take that, Grandpa Joe! That's what you get for not letting me win a Golden Ticket and allowing me to tour your factory with everyone else!"

"NO!" screamed the present Kevin Prune, doing a kick and trying to get the helmet off of the evil Kevin's head. "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

"He can't," said the Ghost of Christmas Present. "That's you."

Suddenly, a yellow flash was seen by the evil Kevin's face, and he turned around and grinned mischievously. The evil Kevin Prune had turned into a skeleton in his mind!

"This can't be!" screamed the real Kevin Prune. "Somebody, save me from this freakin' nightmare!"

"There's no escaping yourself, Kevin Prune!" laughed the evil Kevin, lunging towards the present Kevin Prune and Robert.

The present Kevin Prune covered his face fearfully with his hands, but then, once he opened his eyes again, he noticed that he was in a different place. He was on top of the Chief Building in New Loompaland! He saw the evil Kevin Prune once again. He was back to being human, and he had his cannonball firework in his hands.

" _This is it, the ultimate showdown._

 _One of us here will soon be going down._

 _You will never survive this very glamorous spar,_

 _'Cause you're challenging the greatest superstar!_

 _I am the best idol that graced the entire Earth,_

 _Ever since my oh-so important birth._

 _Now it's my duty to swear under my breath,_

 _To ensure you a painful, yet glorious death!_ "

"NEVER!" yelled the real Kevin Prune, trying to push the evil one down with his hands.

Once again, a golden light was seen in front of the evil Kevin's face, who was turned away from the real Kevin Prune, as well as Robert Davis, the Ghost of Christmas Present.

The evil Kevin Prune's face had turned into a skull once more.

"When will you get it, Kevin Prune?!" laughed the evil Kevin, pointing to his face. "This is who you are! Hahahahahaha!"

"N-never!" gasped the real Kevin Prune. "I've changed! I'm different now!"

"You can never escape the truth, Kevin…!" laughed the evil Kevin. "This is who you are, and who you always will be! There's _nothing_ that you can do about it! Hahahahaha!"

Light was seen again, and they reappeared on the top of the Chief Building. They saw Tyler Smith, and Kevin saw himself at the edge of the Chief Building's balcony.

"That's it!" the other Kevin Prune was seen snapping at Tyler Smith. "I have no purpose in living anymore! I deserve to die, so I'm going to end my life right here, and right now!"

"NO!" shouted the real Kevin Prune, running towards his depressed counterpart as he was climbing over the guard railings. "DON'T DO IT!"

He tried to grab his counterpart's hand, but once again, a golden light was seen. The other Kevin Prune turned around, and his head was covered with a brown hood. He had a sad look on his face, which was covered with dirt and grime.

"You put this on yourself, Kevin Prune," the other Kevin said sadly, staring in his dead counterpart's eyes. "Goodbye."

He jumped off of the Chief Building, and a thumping sound was heard.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Kevin Prune, as he watched the group surround his counterpart's body, who, strangely enough, was no longer wearing a hood with a dirty face, like up on the Chief Building.

"I WANT TO CHANGE!" cried the real Kevin Prune, tears falling down his face. "SAVE ME, SOMEBODY! _PLEASE_!"

There was a bright light again...

* * *

"Oh my gawd," gasped Grandma Josephine.

"This is the most insane situation that I have ever been in," remarked Grandpa George.

"You know, even after all that he did to us, I actually feel sorry for the poor boy," said Mrs. Bucket.

"Time's running out!" panicked Mr. Wonka. "It's almost time for...Kevin's...judgement...thing!"

His face had turned red with stress, and he was hopping around New Loompaland in place with his gold-topped cane.

"If only I had a Holy Hand Grenade to fix our problems all at once," said Mr. Bucket.

"I hope that the Oompa-Loompas will make it back in time," remarked Tyler Smith sadly.

"They will," smiled Madison Pottle, grabbing both of Tyler's hands and staring into both of his eyes. "Trust me, Tyler Smith."

"O-okay," said Tyler Smith, getting slightly cheered up by her words of encouragement.

Tyler and Madison stared into each other's eyes.

"Tyler," said Madison Pottle, gripping both of his hands and smiling sweetly, and looking straight into Tyler Smith's nervous eyes. "I have something to tell you."

"W-what is it, Madison?" asked Tyler Smith curiously, looking down at Kevin's body, then back at Madison.

"Tyler," Madison Pottle said, still gripping both of Tyler's hands in hers. "I love you."

* * *

Next, everyone looked back at the television screen, and they saw Kevin and John (the Ghost of Christmas Future/Yet-to-Come) at a funeral home-the same funeral home that was in Matilda Williams' hallucination! No one was in the funeral home this time, except for Kevin Prune and John White.

"H-huh?" remarked Kevin Prune, extremely confused.

Kevin looked at John, and he said nothing in return. He only pointed at the coffin that was in front of him.

* * *

"Oh no," gasped Tyler Smith, Alexis Williams, and Matilda Williams at the same time in the real world. "Don't tell me-!"

They looked back at the television screen in awe.

* * *

Kevin Prune walked closer and closer to the coffin that John White was pointing at. He stood in front of it, and slowly rubbed both of his hands against its smooth, polished wood surface. Then, he opened it.

Just like the real Tyler Smith, Alexis Williams, and Matilda Williams predicted, they saw Tyler's dead body in the coffin, on the television screen. Tyler Smith's shirt looked faded, and his blue jeans had multiple holes in them. He had his eyes closed, with his hands on top of each other, similar to a praying gesture.

"N-no!" panicked Kevin Prune, sweat falling down his face. "T-this can't be! Oh, spirit, how did this happen?!"

John pointed behind the coffin, and he saw a spray bottle.

"I-it can't be!" exclaimed Kevin Prune, nervously picking up the bottle.

It was labelled, "WEED KILLER". Kevin Prune looked at the bottle, then at Tyler Smith's dead body, then back at the bottle, then back at Tyler Smith. Suddenly without warning, Tyler Smith's body came to life, just like the evil Noah Williams in Matilda Williams' hallucination! Kevin Prune jumped back in fear as the evil Tyler Smith slowly got out of his coffin.

"ROAR!" yelled the evil Tyler Smith. "How dare you do this to me, Kevin Prune!"

"I-I'm deeply sorry!" begged Kevin Prune. "I regret everything that I have ever done to you and everyone else!"

"Hmmm..." thought the evil Tyler Smith. "How about...NO!"

He then ran towards Kevin Prune and pinned him against one of the walls of the funeral home.

"Kevin!" exclaimed Tyler Smith in the real world. "No, no! This can't be happening!"

"Let's see how _you_ like it, eh?" grinned the evil Tyler Smith, taking off the lid of the spray bottle and grabbing onto Kevin's left arm.

"N-no!" begged Kevin Prune. "Please don't do this to me!"

"Why not?" grinned the evil Tyler Smith. "You did the same to me, so why isn't it okay if I do the same to you?"

"I-I've changed!" groaned Kevin Prune, trying to escape from the grasp of the evil Tyler Smith, but failing.

"You'll never change!" laughed the evil Tyler Smith, staring right into Kevin Prune's eyes, which were full of fear.

"N-n-no!" begged Kevin Prune, trying to turn his head away from the bottle, but failing. The evil Tyler Smith grabbed Kevin's head and held it in place.

"Say goodbye, Kevin Prune!" laughed the evil Tyler Smith as Kevin became more and more afraid.

He brought the bottle closer and closer to Kevin Prune's mouth...

"Help me!" screamed Kevin Prune desperately. "Anybody! I want out of this nightmare!"

* * *

"KEVIN!" screamed Tyler Smith as loud as he could in the real world.

"It's useless trying that," said Noah Williams, still possessing the Butterfly 5.0. "He's dead, so he can't hear you."

Madison Pottle gripped Tyler's hand tighter.

"Kevin…" said Marvin Trout sadly, looking at his dead cousin's body.

* * *

Back in the funeral home, Kevin Prune was panicking like crazy.

"No one will save you!" laughed the evil Tyler Smith, about to pour the bottle into Kevin's mouth.

"Spirit!" shouted Kevin Prune desperately. "Robert! _Save me_ , _please_!"

Robert Davis (the Ghost of Christmas Future), however, was completely gone. He vanished, leaving Kevin Prune completely alone with the evil Tyler Smith.

The evil Tyler Smith poured the _entire bottle_ of weed killer into Kevin Prune's mouth. He tried to spit some out, but it seemed that the more was spit out, the more that came out of the bottle.

"How's that for a taste of your own medicine, eh, Kevin Prune?" smirked the evil Tyler Smith.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Kevin Prune, as another light flashed.

* * *

In the real world, the crowd of Oompa-Loompas had returned. They had found a Life Candy for Kevin Prune!

"Hurry!" panicked Mr. Wonka as he watched the television screen. "It's happening!"

The crowd of Oompa-Loompas darted across New Loompaland while Mr. Wonka was watching what was going on with Kevin Prune.

* * *

Kevin Prune looked around at his new environment. He was back in the courtroom.

"All who believe that Kevin Prune is guilty of being an unlovable, murderous psychopath, say 'Guilty'," said Magnus Honey, staring at Kevin Prune as sweat was falling down his neck at an absolutely enormous rate.

"Guilty!" shouted the jury Emma P. Perr, pointing at Kevin Prune.

"Hey!" shouted the real-world Emma P. Perr. "Why, you-!"

"Guilty!" shouted the jury Mr. Wonka.

"Guilty!" shouted the jury Charlie Bucket.

"Guilty!" shouted the jury Grandpa Joe.

"Guilty!" shouted the jury Adam Wood.

"Guilty!" shouted the jury Charlotte Grimm.

"Dad, please save me!" begged Kevin Prune, getting on his knees and staring at his father.

"You destroyed my mansion," said Marv Prune in a serious tone. "Guilty."

"It's decided then," said Magnus Honey, banging his mallet down on his podium and looking at the extremely scared boy. "Kevin Prune…"

Kevin Prune was seen on his knees and praying as fast as he could.

"Kevin Prune," Magnus Honey continued, "I sentence you…"

* * *

Hurriedly, the Oompa-Loompa that was holding the Life Candy decided to take a risk. He tossed the Candy across New Loompaland, towards Mr. Wonka. Fortunately, he caught the Life Candy, and looked back at what was going on in the courtroom.

"I sentence you," said Magnus Honey seriously, "to Hell, where you will stay for all eternity."

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Kevin Prune miserably. "THIS CAN'T BE!"

"I'm afraid it is," responded Magnus Honey, picking up his mallet and just about to bring it down on the podium.

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Mr. Wonka dropped the Life Candy, and it touched Kevin's mouth and went down his throat. In the courtroom, Magnus Honey banged the mallet down on his podium. "Case dismissed!"

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kevin Prune in the real world, sitting up, his face filled with fear and terror.

The Life Candy had reached him just in time! Kevin Prune was alive!

"Oh, Kevin!" said Tyler Smith happily, hugging his former rival. "You're back!"

"Cousin!" exclaimed Marvin Trout happily, hugging Kevin Prune.

"I'm _so_ sorry for everything that I put each and every one of you through!" whined Kevin Prune, tears falling down his face.

"It's okay," smiled Tyler Smith. "We forgive you."

"Y-you do?" asked Kevin Prune.

Everyone in the group nodded their heads in agreement.

"Are you okay?" asked Mr. Wonka, extremely concerned.

"I feel sick," murmured Kevin Prune, his face still pale. He retched, along with many other noises, and everyone looked away in agony.

Suddenly, Tyler Smith grabbed his stomach. He didn't look so well, either.

"What's wrong, darling?" asked Madison Pottle, extremely concerned about Tyler's sudden sickness.

"Oh no!" panicked Kevin Prune, starting to sweat. "Oh no! Oh no! That must have been from the Weed Killer in the Prank Candy Battle! What to do, what to do…?"

"I'll take Tyler to the factory hospital," said Noah Williams, still in the Butterfly 5.0. "It'll be a real quick flight, I promise you that."

Tyler Smith got on the possessed Butterfly 5.0.

"No, wait!" exclaimed Kevin Prune. "I'm coming as well! This entire thing was my fault, so I'm going with him."

He got on the Butterfly 5.0 with Tyler.

"Me, three!" exclaimed Madison Pottle, bouncing on to the Butterfly 5.0 with Kevin and Tyler. "I want to make sure that my darling returns safe and sound!"

With that, the Butterfly 5.0 took off. Kevin, Tyler, and Madison waved at the group, and everyone waved back.

"We'll see you all later!" said Madison Pottle eagerly, waving at the group. "Goodbye, everyone! See you later…!"

Everyone just stood still in complete awe. They could barely comprehend what just happened.

 **Author's note: Oh. My. Gosh. I hope that you all enjoyed this SUPER intense chapter! :O**

 **What did you think about it? Reviews, suggestions, constructive criticism, are always welcome and encouraged.**

 **As for the Holy Hand** **Grenade** **statement made by Mr. Bucket, yes, that was a** ** _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_** **reference. XD**

 **And yay, Tyler finally gets a girl after missing out in "Next in Line" XD**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone. :)**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	81. Eva Gets Fought

**Chapter 81: Eva Gets Fought**

 **Author's Note: As you probably guess by the title of this chapter, something's gonna happy to Eva. You've gotta read on to find out what, though. :)**

 **Matt, I can see you you could call them visions, but they weren't. As stated by Noah Williams, Kevin Prune actually died. The courtroom, the ghosts, all of that was stuff that Kevin's soul was seeing. I guess you could count the ghost parts as visions, but the courtroom part was very much real to Kevin, as he didn't have anything inhabiting his body. If the Oompa-Loompas didn't find a Life Candy in time, Kevin would have been sent to Hell permanently, and it would have been too late for him. :O**

 **Guest, I'll consider that suggestion. XD**

 **Credits: The song in this chapter was written by me.**

 **Now, it's time to begin the next chapter of this fanfiction! :D**

Meanwhile, in the Puppet Hospital and Burn Center, Kevin and Tyler were laid on seperate hospital beds by a few Oompa-Loompas. Madison Pottle got down from the Butterfly 5.0, then a blue flash was seen.

It was Noah Williams! He had made himself go out of the Butterfly 5.0.

"Will they be okay, Noah?" asked Madison Pottle, looking at Noah Williams' ghost, then at Kevin Prune and Tyler Smith (especially Tyler).

"Oh, they'll be fine," smiled Noah Williams, patting her back. "They just need some rest."

"What about the Butterfly 5.0?" asked Madison Pottle curiously.

"Oh, that?" responded Noah Williams, looking at the Butterfly 5.0 then back at Madison.

He snapped his fingers, and in a yellow light, it disappeared!

"Where'd it go?" asked Madison Pottle, her mouth open with surprise.

"Why, back to where it came from, of course," smiled Noah Williams. "Back to New Loompaland."

* * *

There were a bunch of Oompa-Loompas in the Butterfly 5.0's hangar, freaking out and thinking that it was lost. Suddenly, it reappeared, and they cheered with happiness.

"Yay!" cheered Julia.

"We found it!" cheered Freddie.

"Hip-hip-hooray!" cheered AnnaSophia.

"But...it just _reappeared_ in a light," said Jordan, looking at the celebrating group. "We didn't find it. It found us."

The group wasn't paying attention to Jordan's explanation.

"Hey, Jordan!" cheered Philip. "Come celebrate with us that we found the Butterfly 5.0!"

"Ugh," sighed Jordan, walking over to his friends. "Whatever."

* * *

Back in the Hospital and Burn Center, Tyler Smith beckoned Madison Pottle with one finger.

"Huh?" asked Madison Pottle curiously, walking towards her boyfriend. "What is it, Tyler?"

"I want you by me, Madison," smiled Tyler Smith, putting one of her hands in between his and rolling over slightly to make room for his girlfriend.

Madison Pottle laid down next to her boyfriend. By this time, Kevin Prune was asleep and snoring peacefully.

"You know, I would like to tell you a story, Tyler," smiled Madison Pottle at Tyler Smith.

"What kind of story?" asked Tyler Smith.

"How I became what I _used_ to be," explained Madison Pottle. "That nasty, stuck-up perfectionist."

She paused.

"You see," Madison Pottle explained, "it all started when my mother was on a diet. I don't know why she was doing that even to this day, but the thing was that _she_ became a perfectionist as well. She wanted _just_ that amount of mashed potatoes, or green beans, or turkey, and such, and she wanted everything to be just _right there_ , in _that_ specific spot. When I was littler, I watched her with interest. I don't remember exactly when it clicked in my brain, because I was so small at the time, but it just did. My mother got off of her diet, and I inherited her former personality. This tour, however, has changed me to be a better person. It taught me a lesson. For that, I will always be thankful."

* * *

"Looks like now's my time to go...for now," smiled Noah Williams, looking at Tyler and Madison. "You both look like you can handle yourselves."

He snapped his fingers once more, and in a blue, flashing light, he disappeared. Madison and Tyler were in awe. The two of them sat up and looked at each other.

"I'm so happy that I met you, Tyler," blushed Madison Pottle.

"I am, too," smiled Tyler Smith.

"Oh, Tyler!" exclaimed Madison Pottle, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend and kissing Tyler on the cheek.

Tyler Smith was completely speechless. He didn't know what to say.

* * *

Back in New Loompaland, the remaining members were still in awe as well.

"Daddy!" screamed Eva Pondicherry suddenly, breaking the silence. "I want a giant television and fireworks and weed killer and knock-out gas and flashing lights-!"

"She needs to go as soon as possible," Charlie Bucket whispered to Mr. Wonka.

"Agreed," Mr. Wonka whispered back.

"Hey!" screamed Rohan Pondicherry suddenly, placing himself between the two men. "What are you saying about my daughter?!"

"Nothing," responded Mr. Wonka innocently. "Now, let's move on with the tour, shall we?"

Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe led the group to a special door in the one of the walls of New Loompaland. It said, "FACTORY CENTER". Mr. Wonka opened it.

"Congratulations," Mr. Wonka proclaimed. "It seems that we have arrived at the center corridor of the entire factory."

"I want you to buy me Mr. Wonka's factory!" whined Eva Pondicherry to her father.

Rohan Pondicherry went by Mr. Wonka as they were walking down the center corridor.

"Mr. Wonka, Charlie, Grandpa Joe," Rohan Pondicherry proclaimed importantly, "how much would you be willing to sell your factory for? Name a price."

The three of them completely ignored him. Rohan was just about to yell at them, when Mr. Wonka proclaimed, "Oh, hooray! It seems that we have reached our next destination in this tour!"

The group saw that the door said, "THE CHERRY ROOM".

* * *

The group entered the room, and they were met with a strange sight. It looked like a wrestling match was going on, except with humanoid androids, with an Oompa-Loompa crowd in the room's bleachers, and surrounding the ring, there was a white table. Chipmunks were by it, and they were plucking the pits out of red-colored cherries, then taking what looked like dental floss and repairing the hole they made in the cherry with it. It was as if they were stitching the cherry back up.

"This room is where my famous pitless cherries come from for my ice cream sundaes!" Mr. Wonka proclaimed.

"Chipmunks?" asked Veruca Perr. "That's a new one."

"Chipmunks are the only ones that can get the pits out of cherries without squishing them to bits," Charlie Bucket explained. "That white string that the chipmunks patch up the cherries with is actually edible, so there' no need to worry about having to eat around anything in those cherries ever again! Isn't that neat?"

"Hey, look!" exclaimed Mr, Wonka to the group. "That chipmunk nearest to us, over there! I think that it's got a rotten cherry!"

The group looked, and one cherry that a chipmunk was holding was covered with white, fuzzy mold. It looked at it intently, then threw it behind its shoulders into a hole behind him.

"Not only do my chipmunks remove the pits from my cherries," Mr. Wonka said, "they also sort the good ones from the bad ones, similar to the squirrels in the Nut Room."

"Why the wrestling?" asked Alexis Williams.

"We test the durability of our androids that we use in the Virtual Reality Testing Room," Grandpa Joe. "Except with a twist. We pit one on one against each other just for fun. Sometimes we hold competitions with an Oompa-Loompa versus one of our androids, and the winner receives a prize."

Suddenly, a female Oompa-Loompa announcer exclaimed, "Aaaand, we have a winner!"

Instead of a bell, chipmunk squeaking was heard. The group looked in the wrestling ring, and one android was on the ground, while the second was smiling proudly.

A hole suddenly opened under the losing android, and it went to goodness knows where.

"Where did that android go?" asked Mrs. Bucket curiously.

"That android," explained Mr. Wonka, "just got transported to the Robo Hospital, where it will get repaired by our best Oompa-Loompa mechanics."

"What about the other hole?" asked Drew Hyde curiously.

"I bet you can guess by now," giggled Mr. Wonka in response.

"Coincidentally, we actually _are_ doing a prize competition today," remarked Mr. Wonka. "The winner would receive one-thousand pounds of cocoa beans, as well as a tub of my famous chocolate Everlasting Ice Cream, and a lifetime's supply of my pitless cherries, fresh from the factory."

"I want the prize!" screamed Eva Pondicherry. "Daddy, get me the prize!"

"Wonka, how much for the prize?" asked Rohan Pondicherry, taking out a wallet full of money.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Wonka answered, "but it's not for sale. You're going to have to earn it if you want it that much."

"I'm going to earn it myself!" snapped Eva Pondicherry. "That way, I can fully claim it to be mine!"

Eva Pondicherry ran up to the wrestling ring.

"Ooooo!" exclaimed a male Oompa-Loompa announcer. "It seems like our dear friend Eva Pondicherry will be _pitted_ up against our best android yet! Quite ironic, if I do say so myself."

"Nice joke," responded the female Oompa-Loompa announcer. " _Cherries_ do have pits after all!"

Eva Pondicherry put on a pair of boxing gloves that was by the ring, then stared intently at the android that was towering over her.

"Another opponent?" said the android in a robotic voice. "This should be easy."

"I-I'm beginning to regret this," shook Eva Pondicherry.

"It's too late now for you, puny human," the android smiled. "You need to be taught a lesson about being spoiled."

"I'm _not_ spoiled!" whined Eva.

"Goodbye, Eva Pondicherry," the android said, punching Eva in the stomach.

She tried to dodge the android's punch, but it was no use. Eva Pondicherry got hit, and she was laying on the ground, extremely exhausted. The chipmunk chirping noise was heard.

"H-huh?" said Eva Pondicherry, extremely confused and looking around.

The hole in the ring had opened up beneath her. She grabbed onto the edge of the hole, until the android punched her once more, causing her to lose her grip.

"M-my angel!" exclaimed Rohan Pondicherry. "What's going to happen to her, Mr. Wonka?!"

"She is going to get sent straight to the Robo Hospital," Mr. Wonka responded. "You can only hope that my Oompa-Loompa mechanics don't mistake her for one of my androids, and try to…"

He paused intently, looking up at the ceiling of the Cherry Room.

"Try to what?!" cried Rohan Pondicherry.

"...unscrew her, and replace her batteries," Mr. Wonka finished.

"But my little baby's not an android!" exclaimed Rohan Pondicherry. "She's a human being!"

He started to run up to the wrestling ring towards the android that had just sent Eva Pondicherry to the Robo Hospital.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," warned Mr. Wonka.

Rohan didn't listen. He was too concerned about his bratty daughter.

"Oh, another person that wants to be taught a lesson, eh?" smiled the android

.

 _OOF!_

The android punched Rohan Pondicherry so hard that he flew right off the ring and onto the chipmunk's cherry table, where he completely broke the section that he was on in half. As soon as this happened, every chipmunk in the room ran up to Rohan Pondicherry and started pinning him down.

"Help!" screamed Rohan Pondicherry. "Show me mercy!"

No one reacted. The leader of the chipmunks went onto Rohan's forehead and started tapping his head with his knuckles. Then, they started carrying him over to the chute where the bad cherries were thrown.

"NOOOO!" screamed Rohan Pondicherry as he screamed down the chute like a little girl.

"Will Rohan Pondicherry _really_ be burned by the incinerator?" asked Chris Davidson curiously.

"I think _that_ furnace is only lit on Tuesdays," said Mr. Wonka thoughtfully. "Or is it Thursdays?"

Oompa-Loompas once again came into the room and started singing a song about Eva and Rohan Pondicherry while beating on their drums.

" _Rohan Pondicherry, the nasty brute,_

 _Has just gone down the garbage chute!_

 _Eva, his daughter as well,_

 _Is gone too, which makes us very merry!_

 _They got their demise, we hope they learn._

 _We're not sure, however, if they will truly get shocked and burned._

 _Eva's brattiness got the best of her._

 _(She really reminds us of the old Veruca Perr)_

 _Her disgusting father answered to her every whim._

 _His IQ, to us, seems rather dim._

 _In the Robo Hospital, Eva will meet_

 _(And she will also greet)_

 _Malfunctioned androids from all over,_

 _From Scotland to the Cliffs of Dover._

 _Ones with saws, knives, and forks._

 _(You'd better hope that they don't torque her)_

 _Rohan will also meet a horrible fate._

 _Now, we'll just have to wait_

 _And see what happens to these two rich oafs_

 _Will they end up being two ashy, shocked loafs?_

 _Will the end up dying during their little tour?_

 _We hope they don't, we can't be sure._ "

 **Author's note: Wow! Eva and Rohan are** ** _finally_** **gone! What do you all think? Do you think that now was the right time for them to leave, or should have they left earlier or later? I'm curious for you all readers? What characters in "A Box of Chocolates" would YOU all like to see in this story?**

 **Reviews, etc. are always appreciated. :)**

 **As always...**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	82. Anthony Slugworth's Rage

**Chapter 82: Anthony Slugworth's Rage**

 **Author's Note: Before I begin this chapter, I would like to tell you all that I officially put the last chapter's question as a poll in my profile. Taking it would be a big help. :)**

 **Emma Murphy, I'm so happy that you and your friends on this tour are back to reviewing my stories, that really means a lot to me! :D**

 **Me and MysteriousMaker1185 have made plans a while back for you to appear in this fanfic. :)**

 **Matt, so, you caught the irony, eh? The Poncherries get pitted. XD**

 **My intention was indeed to give the last chapter a sense of humor, that means a lot to me that you enjoyed that moment. :D**

 **If the poll doesn't get that many votes, me and MysteriousMaker1185 will likely just come up with plans for Bella and just include her and Emma P. Perr-er, Murphy. XD**

 **Credits: This chapter references a famous movie ending from a movie called** _ **There Will Be Blood**_ **(which I just finished watching in my Film Lit class). Of course, to make this story more kid-friendly, it was toned down to remove the blood. To find the original scene, search "Eli Sunday death" in YouTube.**

 **Now, I hope that you all will enjoy the next chapter, everyone! :)**

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka happily, spinning on two feet like a ballerina. "Two more brats gone!"

Everyone looked at Mr. Wonka.

"Er, let's continue with the tour, shall we?" Mr. Wonka chuckled nervously, exiting the Cherry Room.

The group did as they were told.

"Hey, Mr. Wonka," suggested Charlie Bucket. "We've been touring our group around for so long, why don't we stop and have some fun?"

"What a great idea!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka, stopping by a door that said: "EVERLASTING GOBSTOPPER BOWLING ALLEY".

They entered it. Inside the Everlasting Gobstopper Bowling Alley, the room looked like a normal bowling alley, except that the bowling pins were rainbow-colored, and the bowling balls were many varieties as well-yellow, blue, red, green, any color that you could think of.

"Alright, everyone," Charlie Bucket explained. "For our bowling leagues, we'll split up into teams. Choose who you want to be with, everyone."

"I want to be with Emma," Adam Wood smiled.

"I want to be with Antonio," Yuna Sayuki smiled.

"I'll go with Chris," Jenna Adams smiled.

"I will bowl with Daniel," Mindy Bell grinned.

The groups were formed. Coincidentally, at the end of it all, the only people left who were not chosen were Henry, Kokatsu, and Anthony.

"Hmph," groaned Anthony Slugworth, glaring at Kokatsu Russe. "I don't want to be with that crazy spy wimp."

"Anthony, _please_ ," begged Henry Pheal.

"Fine," moaned Anthony Slugworth. "As long as she doesn't talk about stealing anything."

"No promises," grinned Kokatsu.

"Shut it, Kokatsu," said Henry Pheal, giving Kokatsu a stern look.

Kokatsu Russe could just smile mischievously and giggle at Henry in response.

The group started to bowl.

 _CRASH!_

"Yes!" said Jenna Adams happily, pumping her fists in the air. "I got a strike!"

 _BAM!_

"I got a spare!" said Percy Prodnose, smiling happily for the first time in years.

 _CRASH!_

"Aww, come on!" exclaimed Phineas Troutbeck, snapping his fingers.. "A 7-10 split? Really?"

"Better luck next time," smiled Mr. Wonka encouragingly.

"I guess," Phineas smiled back, trying to not let that moment bring him down.

 _BAM!_

"I got a turkey!" smiled Daniel Sparkman.

"A what?" asked Charlotte Grimm.

"Gobble, gobble, gobble!" smiled Mindy Bell, gobbling like a turkey.

"Well, if he got a turkey, then I got some apple pie!" joked Augustus Gloop.

Everyone laughed.

"It means that I got three strikes in a row," explained Daniel Sparkman.

"Oooh," said everyone, talking among themselves. "I didn't know that!"

* * *

While all of this was going on, Anthony still hadn't gotten over the fact that he had to bowl with Kokatsu.

"Nasty person she is," said Anthony grumpily, under his breath.

"Come on, Anthony," said Henry Pheal, patting Anthony Slugworth's back, trying to cheer him up. "Loosen up and have some fun!"

"Not with her around," grumbled Anthony Slugworth, pointing to Kokatsu Russe.

The two of them looked at her. They went by her as she was writing things down on a piece of paper.

"Kokatsu, no!" exclaimed Henry Pheal.

The title of the paper said, "101 WAYS TO STEAL FROM MR. WONKA'S FACTORY".

Anthony Slugworth was fuming with rage, A few seconds later, he seemed to calm down.

"Can you please sit down, Kokatsu?" said Anthony Slugworth politely, offering her a chair facing him.

"Certainly," Kokatsu smiled, sitting down.

"I would like to tell you something... _secret_..." Anthony Slugworth began.

"Oooo!" said Kokatsu Russe, extremely interested. "What is it?"

Anthony Slugworth smiled slyly and took a taped piece of paper out of his tuxedo. It had a giant, red "SECRET RECIPE" stamp on it.

"What is that, Anthony?" asked Kokatsu eagerly.

"What would you say if I told you," Anthony Slugworth paused, pointing at the paper as Kokatsu's eyes lit up like two stars. "that on this paper..."

"Yes…!" said Kokatsu Russe happily, clapping softly.

"In this paper, every Wonka recipe in the factory is written down. I snuck it out of Mr. Wonka's coat while he wasn't looking, the poor man."

"Please give it to me!" begged Kokatsu Russe softly, so no one heard her.

"Of course," Anthony Slugworth smiled slyly. "But there is one condition."

"What is it?!" exclaimed Kokatsu Russe happily. "I'll do anything, Anthony!"

"I'd like you to tell me that you are a spy," Anthony Slugworth said seriously. "I'd like you to tell me that you are, and have been, a spy, and that you're out to ruin Mr. Wonka in any way possible."

"B-but…" began Kokatsu Russe.

"Think about it," Anthony said soothingly. "You're a spy, you can escape from every situation imaginable with your stealth. On top of that, you'll have every recipe in Mr. Wonka's entire factory, free to do whatever you want to do with them."

Kokatsu thought about it, then looked at Anthony Slugworth.

"I am a spy, and I'm out to ruin Mr. Wonka in any way possible," Kokatsu Russe said softly, looking at the paper.

"Louder," responded Anthony Slugworth.

"I am a spy, and I'm out to ruin Mr. Wonka in any way possible," Kokatsu Russe said louder.

"Louder!" yelled Anthony Slugworth angrily.

It was at this point that everyone stopped what they were doing, and started to stare at Anthony, Kokatsu, and Henry.

"I am a spy, and I'm out to ruin Mr. Wonka in any way possible!" yelled Kokatsu Russe, with tears in her eyes.

Everyone started to surround the three children.

"Pretend that," Anthony Slugworth continued, pointing at the bowling alleys in the room. "Pretend that these are Elmer Slugworth and Frederick Fickelgruber, and you're saying it to them. Saying it with passion!"

Kokatsu Russe faced the bowling alleys. The group was watching what was going on, but still saying nothing. They were curious as to what Anthony Slugworth was planning for Kokatsu with his trickery.

"I AM A SPY, AND I'M OUT TO RUIN MR. WONKA IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE!" Kokatsu shouted at the top of her lungs, then she sat down.

"The paper was a fraud," smirked Anthony Slugworth, handing the girl the supposed 'Secret Recipes.' She opened it. Nothing was written on the inside of the paper. Kokatsu Russe had been tricked! "I never did steal that paper in the first place. It never existed. I made it myself."

"You think you'll grow up to be a good spy, but you never will be, Kokatsu," Anthony Slugworth said sternly.

"N-no!" exclaimed Kokatsu, about to cry. "T-that's not true!"

Me and Henry have reformed from stealing, but you haven't," Anthony continued. "You're just some girl that thinks she can show off and be the ninja of the world. You're just a fool!"

He paused for a few seconds.

"I did what you couldn't," Anthony Slugworth said sternly. "I repented and I reformed. Ironically, without Elmer, this never would have happened. Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe helped me change and go to the right path. They're the great people. They're the smart ones. They saw the good in me. They saw my potential. They let me be saved in the Goose Room. You didn't. You know what the funny thing is? Listen, listen, listen!"

Anthony Slugworth looked down at Kokatsu, who was now crying.

"We've reformed, and that means that we have many more freedoms now," Anthony Slugworth continued. "We won't always be watched, or looked upon suspiciously, or spied upon ourselves. You're just the afterbirth, Kokatsu-"

"No…" said Kokatsu Russe, whining. Her face was red and covered in tears.

"...like a Wonka Bar with ants on it melting in the middle of a park," Anthony Slugworth said, raising his voice. "They should have put you in a glass jar on a mantelpiece. Stop crying, you sniveling twit! Where were you when I was about to die, Kokatsu? Where were you? Who ended up helping me, poor Kokatsu? While I was staring off in the distance while I was screaming and almost getting burned? It's too late for you now, Kokatsu. You'll never become the evil woman that you desire. It's not going to happen."

"If you would just-" began Kokatsu.

"You lose," interrupted Anthony Slugworth sternly.

"-stop yelling at me, Anthony!" exclaimed Kokatsu Russe, crying more than ever.

" _Drainage!_ Drainage, Kokatsu, you girl!" yelled Anthony Slugworth, absolutely filled to the brim with rage. "Drained dry! I'm so sorry."

He stood up out of his chair and stared angrily at Kokatsu.

"Here," began Anthony Slugworth, his eyes filled with rage and insanity. "if you have a milkshake, and I have a milkshake, and I have a straw —"

He held out one of his arms to represent his 'straw.'

There it is. That's a straw, see? Watch it. — my straw reaches across the room, and starts to drink your milkshake," Anthony Slugworth yelled. "I drink your milkshake!"

He started to walk slowly towards Kokatsu, with his arm still outstretched.

"Thhhhhhhhlllllppppp, I drink it up!" yelled Anthony Slugworth, making a slurping sound and pounding his hand on Kokatsu's stomach like crazy and staring straight into her frightened eyes.

"Don't bully me, Anthony!" begged Kokatsu Russe, crying more than ever. "I have proof that I'm a good spy! I looked in an office in New Loompaland, and found some papers with blotchy letters on them!"

She paused.

"And you were with me, until you got all sensitive and starting lecturing me about right and wrong," Kokatsu smiled.

"You...betraying devil!" screamed Anthony Slugworth.

To the group's surprise, Anthony actually _picked up_ Kokatsu and tossed her onto the floor of the bowling alley! Anthony slowly got up from his seat, his eyes filled with more insanity than ever, and Kokatsu quickly got up and tried to look for a way to escape the room without anyone catching her.

"Anthony!" screamed Henry Pheal, running towards Kokatsu. "Please, stop this!"

"Not on my life!" screamed Anthony Slugworth angrily. "If you're siding with Kokatsu now, then I'll attack you as well!"

He continued stomping angrily down the bowling alley towards Henry and Kokatsu.

"Did you think your stealth and lies and your beliefs would help you, Kokatsu?" Anthony Slugworth screamed. "I am better than you! I am the one that will eliminate the espionage industry-!"

Anthony began picking up bowling balls from all around the room and started rolling them at the fleeing Kokatsu and Henry!

"-because I'm smarter than you, I'm older —" yelled the enraged boy.

He rolled another bowling ball, and it absolutely _destroyed_ a gutter bumper railing that Kokatsu and Henry jumped over, scared for their lives! He began walking slowly on to the bowling lanes, and he began picking up bowling pins and throwing them at Kokatsu!

"I'm your own friend, Anthony!" yelled Kokatsu, as she began dodging more and more of Anthony's bowling pins and bowling balls. Henry held her hand tightly, trying to help her get out of the way of Anthony Slugworth's rage.

"-and because I'm not a false person, you sniveling girl," screamed Anthony. "I am who I am! I don't pretend otherwise, unlike spies! I told you I would eat you! I told you I would eat you up!"

He picked up one more bowling pin. This one hit Kokatsu! She fell to the ground.

"You're next, you traitor!" screamed Anthony Slugworth, staring at Henry with insanity in his eyes, grabbing another bowling pin. This one missed, but it only made Anthony angrier.

He threw another one, and this one hit him. A thump was heard as his body fell to the ground.

Anthony beat her with the bowling pin on her stomach and back until she was just barely alive. He then ran over to Henry and did the same thing with him as well. Looking at Kokatsu and Henry, he got on his knees on the alley next to the injured girl and boy.

"I'm finished," he said with his head down, absolutely exhausted.

 **Author's Note: Oh my gosh! Will Kokatsu and Henry be okay? What will happen to Anthony? Be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone. :O**

 **The poll will be open for a while everyone, just so you know. :)**

 **Reviews, constructive criticism, suggestions, are always appreciated and welcomed! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	83. The Second Judgement

**Chapter 83: The Second Judgement**

 **Author's Note: I've finally managed to get the next chapter published! :D**

 **This one is the longest one I have written BY FAR, being more than 6,000 words in length. Be sure to read to read the entire chapter, and don't skip a thing! :)**

 **As you probably guess by the title of this chapter, this one will show the second appearance of MysteriousMaker1185's judging concept. I thought that it was so good, I didn't want it to go to waste by only including it in one chapter. And so, it returns for this one. Who is getting judged this time? You'll just have to read on. :)**

 **Matt, you'll find out what will happen to Kokatsu and everyone in this chapter. :D**

 **Kokatsu Russe, I saw your review. Thanks so much for your suggestions. I have begun working on edits for chapter 82 as well. This chapter references Henry Pheal going to the Puppet Hospital and Burn Center as well, which is a part of my new edit which I hope to publish tomorrow. I hope that you all understand, and thanks so much for the review, Kokatsu! I really appreciate it! :D**

 **Guest, I have the same thing to say to you:**

 **?**

 **Credits: The judging concept was created by MysteriousMaker1185. I gave Eva's mother from "A Box of Chocolates" the name 'Loralei', which means "she whose singing lures men to destruction." I thought that this perfectly describes Eva, whose bratty nature corrupted and twisted her parents into basically her servants.**

 **EDIT: Chapter 82 was edited, as promised.**

 **And now, it's on with the chapter, everyone! :)**

Everyone just stood and stared for a few seconds.

"So, what are we going to do about our little Eli Sunday over there?" asked the alternate Matilda, pointing to the injured Kokatsu and Henry.

Mr. Wonka sighed sadly and flicked his fingers three times. A group of Oompa-Loompas came in the room with a stretcher and carried Kokatsu and Henry on it.

"Kevin Prune, Tyler Smith, Madison Pottle," Charlie Bucket counted. "Eva Pondicherry, Rohan Pondicherry, and now Kokatsu Russe and Henry Pheal...seven gone already?"

"It's crazy," said Grandpa Joe, his voice filled with a hint of surprise.

"Yeah," realized Mr. Wonka as the Oompa-Loompas carried Kokatsu and Henry towards the Puppet Hospital and Burn Center. "I agree."

"What about our Mr. Daniel Plainview, er, Anthony Slugworth?" asked Miss Honey, pointing to Anthony Slugworth.

Suddenly, stress filled the exhausted boy completely, and he fainted on the ground.

"Eight now?" gasped Alexis Williams as even more Oompa-Loompas carried away the three children on stretchers. Abruptly, drums began to beat, and Oompa-Loompas began to sing softly.

" _Eighteen little children, all bowling happy and clean._

 _Three got into a fight, and then there were fifteen._ "

"It's the final countdown," mumbled Stephanie Kline (Ryan Kline's mother).

* * *

Tyler Smith, Madison Pottle, Kevin Prune, Kokatsu Russe, Henry Pheal, and Anthony Slugworth were all in the Hospital Puppet and Burn Center, sleeping peacefully. Meanwhile, Eva Pondicherry was in the Robo Hospital. She was completely exhausted.

Anthony Slugworth and Eva Pondicherry had just drifted off to sleep, and started to dream. They found themselves in the same courtroom that Kevin Prune was formerly in! This time, the jury was Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, Grandpa Joe, Rohan Pondicherry, Elmer Slugworth, Andrew Slugworth, Emma P. Perr, Adam Wood, Henry Pheal, and Luke Jones. The eleventh and twelfth jurors, on the other hand, were covered in dark shadows; however, they visibly had the outlines of a small boy and large woman, respectively.

"W-why are we here?" asked Eva Pondicherry, extremely confused.

"It seems that your judgements have come at last as well, you two," Magnus Honey said seriously, turning around to face the two children and banging his mallet down on the podium. "I have sensed horrible actions coming from you two recently. Let's see how you all lived your lives, shall we?"

A flash of light was seen, and once it cleared, the John, Liam, and Robert ghosts were seen.

"Oh no!" cried Eva Pondicherry.

"I'm not ready for this!" screamed Anthony Slugworth in fear.

Once the light cleared, however, only Eva Pondicherry was gone.

"We'll assess you two together," said Magnus Honey with a stern look on his face. "Once your pasts, present actions, and futures are uncovered to you in front of your very eyes."

Anthony Slugworth could only gulp nervously.

* * *

Eva was with Liam White, the Ghost of Christmas Past, in the hospital. She saw her parents. Rohan Pondicherry was by a bed, and she saw Loralei Pondicherry (her mother) on a hospital bed.

"My darling!" exclaimed Rohan Pondicherry encouragingly. "You can do it!"

Loralei Pondicherry was breathing heavily. Abruptly, crying was heard. It was Eva Pondicherry!

"I-is that me?" asked Eva Pondicherry, looking at Liam then back at the baby that Loralei Pondicherry was holding.

"Oh, Eva," smiled Liam White, sighing and looking at Eva Pondicherry. "You didn't learn from Kevin's experience, did you?"

"Admittedly, I was on my phone the entire time," said Eva Pondicherry shyly.

"Look," responded Liam White, pointing at Loralei and Rohan Pondicherry.

Eva Pondicherry stared at her parents.

"She's a girl!" exclaimed Loralei Pondicherry happily. "I'm so happy!"

"I want to take care of her with all my heart," smiled Rohan Pondicherry, staring at the past baby Eva.

"M-mom…?!" said Eva Pondicherry, about to cry. "D-daddy?!"

She ran into the hospital room and tried to hug her parents, but when she did, she went right through their bodies, while her past parents continued smiling at the baby Eva.

"MOMMY!" screamed Eva Pondicherry, tears falling down her face. "DADDY!"

* * *

A white flash was seen, and Eva Pondicherry wiped away her tears as she and Liam found themselves in none other than Eva's _own_ mansion! At the time, she was a happy, normal-looking girl who was extremely content with her lifestyle. She was wearing a yellow bow on her head, and a black backpack, along with white shoes.

"T-that's me!" gasped Eva Pondicherry. "W-when I was young! Before all of my gold and riches and everything!"

"Hey, mommy!" smiled the young Eva, running to her mother (Loralei Pondicherry). "Look at this bracelet that I made in school today!"

The bracelet that Eva had made was just a white string with beads from all the colors of the rainbow on it, but the young Eva seemed to enjoy it very much.

"Aw, that's so wonderful!" smiled Loralei Pondicherry.

She suddenly handed the young Eva a magazine from a stack of papers on a table.

"N-no!" cried Eva Pondicherry.

"What's that?" asked the young Eva Pondicherry.

"That's a magazine that I got in the mail," Loralei Pondicherry smiled. "Pretty neat, huh?"

"P-please don't read that!" screamed Eva Pondicherry, running towards her younger self.

The younger Eva Pondicherry looked at the cover of the magazine. "RICH GIRLS", the cover read. She opened to a page of it, and she saw a picture of a young Veruca Perr next to her smiling parents.

"I want to be like that girl, mommy!" smiled Eva Pondicherry, looking at her mother and pointing at the picture of Veruca. "She looks so pretty!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the real Eva Pondicherry, absolutely frightened.

* * *

When Eva opened her eyes once again, she was still in her mansion-but with a difference. Everything was either gold, silver, or bronze. Her old black backpack was in a pile in her room, and her yellow bow was stuffed in it without any care.

"Mommy!" screamed the past Eva Pondicherry angrily. "Daddy! This magazine says Veruca Salt just got a giant gold car! I want one just like hers, but even better!"

"Don't you worry darling," Loralei Pondicherry said soothingly. "Mommy will find the best gold car ever for you."

Rohan Pondicherry quickly ran over to a diamond-studded phone and started barking orders in it.

"I want the best gold car in the world!" Rohan was seen shouting. "Yes, for my daughter! Get me one right this instant!"

The real Eva Pondicherry's face was seen turning red, and she was breathing heavily.

"N-no!" screamed the real Eva, in a state of extreme stress. "This can't be!"

She ran up the past mansion's stairs and into her old room. She saw the backpack and tried to grab it, but she couldn't.

"Why did this have to happen to me?!" Eva Pondicherry panicked.

"This was your own fault, Eva," said Liam (the Ghost of Christmas Past), transferring her to a moment in her life that happened not-so-long after she became spoiled.

* * *

The Ghost of Christmas Past, along with Eva Pondicherry, found themselves at a school. They were in the schoolyard, and a bunch of children were playing. However, there was also a circle of children surrounding the past Eva, along with a small boy. Eva was towering over him.

"T-that's James Brown!" exclaimed the present Eva, in the middle of the circle by the past Eva, as well as James. "H-he was my friend since I was a little girl!"

"Oh, really?" asked Liam White, pointing to James Brown.

"I'm rich now!" screamed the past Eva Pondicherry, screaming in James Brown's face. "I don't need you middle-class filth hanging around me anymore!"

James' eyes started to fill with tears.

"J-james!" exclaimed the real Eva Pondicherry. "T-this...never!"

She turned towards the past Eva Pondicherry, who had her back to them.

"STOP!" she yelled. "I'VE LEARNED NOW! BEING RICH ISN'T WHAT COUNTS! IT'S SHARING WHAT YOU HAVE, AND BEING FRIENDLY, AND BEING A GOOD PRODUCTIVE CITIZEN!"

"You're a freak!" yelled the past Eva Pondicherry, pushing James to the ground, then getting up, about to cry. "Get out of my sight!"

James Brown pushed his way through the crowd, tears dripping down his red face. The crowd looked at the past Eva with a disgusted expression. Unknowingst to Eva, Batman and Robin were in the distance, standing in heroic poses on a tree branch, looking at the present Eva Pondicherry with smiles on their faces.

"You've got it right on the nose, Eva," Batman smiled.

"It seems that she's learning, eh Batman?" Robin remarked.

"It seems like so, old chum," Batman responded, patting his trusty ward on the back, smiling at him then looking back at Eva and Liam. "We can only hope."

* * *

They were in a deserted alley. Eva suddenly heard footsteps, and she was her past self holding her black backpack in one hand, and the yellow bow in the other one, walking towards a dumpster!

"I don't need this cheap junk anymore," the past Eva murmured, walking towards the dirty dumpster. "Everyone has it. It's worthless to me."

"NO, PLEASE DON'T DO THAT!" screamed the present Eva Pondicherry.

There was no reaction from the other Eva. She kept walking closer and closer, until she threw the two items in the dumpster without any care.

"NO!" screamed the present Eva, jumping in the dumpster, grabbing the backpack and bow.

She opened the backpack, and she found her rainbow bracelet that she had made years ago.

But her happiness did not last for long. A few minutes after grabbing the items, they turned into black ashes.

"N-no…" said the present Eva Pondicherry, tears falling down her face. "W-why did I have to become like that stupid brat!"

She then began hitting herself in anger.

"I'm...nothing!" screamed the present Eva angrily, punching herself in the stomach and face. "I'm...the worthless...one! Take that!"

She had given herself a black eye, and her shoulder hurt enormously. Like the last vision she saw, Batman and Robin were standing on the roof of the building, looking down at Eva and the Ghost of Christmas Past.

Eva Pondicherry was breathing heavily, and then, still with her injuries from Liam's part, found herself with Robert, the Ghost of Christmas Present.

* * *

Like with Kevin Prune, they were in front of the factory gates. The present Eva saw another version of herself, along with Rohan. They were in the crowd.

"Daddy!" screamed Eva Pondicherry. "I want to go in the factory!"

"Alright, sweetheart," responded Rohan Pondicherry as the crowd started to clear away and the group began to go into the factory. "I will make sure that happens."

Rohan Pondicherry took a rope and attached it to a nearby fire hydrant. He took the other end and it grabbed a skylight on the factory roof. The two began climbing up.

"Please!" begged the real Eva Pondicherry. "I don't like this one bit! I promise that I will be more thankful for what I have!"

She instantly thought of her yellow bow, black backpack, and her rainbow bracelet.

"I...I'm such a stupid brat!" screamed Eva Pondicherry, punching herself once more.

* * *

Eva Pondicherry and the Ghost of Christmas Present were inside of a wooden house. It featured a wooden table, along with brown wooden chairs surrounding it. Although the table was large, there was only a small piece of food on it. Nine kernels of corn was all that was on it. The house was extremely cold, and around the table was a man, a woman, and a small boy. They were shivering, with no coats on, but they were happy. It was snowing outside.

"Mommy, I'm so thankful for what I have!" said the small boy by the table happily.

It was James Brown!

"J-james?" exclaimed Eva Pondicherry.

She turned to the Ghost of Christmas Present.

"W-what happened to him?!" exclaimed Eva Pondicherry fearfully.

"After you rejected him out of your life, his father lost his job shortly after," the Ghost of Christmas Present explained. "He became ill, and his family no longer had enough money to pay the bills on their old house. Then, the only choice that they had was to move into this old wooden house."

"I am too, my love," Mrs. Brown, James' mother, smiled. "We're going to have a real feast!"

"It's too bad that I lost my old job," Mr. Brown, James' father, said thankfully. "Ah, well. It can't be helped. At least I found some job sweeping the streets."

"At least something is better than nothing," smiled Mrs. Brown encouragingly, kissing her husband. "Right, darling?"

"Quite right," responded Mr. Brown.

"Let's say grace," smiled Mrs. Brown, looking at her son. "How about you say it, James?"

Everyone folded their hands around the food.

"I wish that everyone all around the world will have the best days ever!" smiled James Brown. "I hope that everyone is happy and healthy and has a wonderful time with their family and friends!"

"Anybody else you want to pray for?" smiled Mrs. Brown.

"I want to pray for Eva," smiled James Brown. "I hope that she is happy wherever she is, and has wonderful friends, and is feeling well, and I want her to know that I hope she is having a wonderful time doing what she wants, too."

"H-he's actually praying for...me?" said Eva, about to cry. "Even...even after all that I did to him?"

"Amen," said Mrs. Brown happily.

"Amen!" the three of them cheered together.

"I-I can't believe it," gasped Eva Pondicherry.

The family divided the corn. James took three, Mr. Brown took three, and Mrs. Brown took three. Quite suddenly, James looked down at his kernels of corn, split one kernel in half gently, then gave his serving to his mother and father.

"J-James!" exclaimed Eva Pondicherry in shock. "W-why would you do such a thing?!"

"Because he shares what he has," responded the Ghost of Christmas Present. "Quite unlike someone else in this room."

Wind started to pick up, and snow started to blow. Eva took one last look at James Brown, who was laughing and smiling happily.

* * *

The two of them reappeared in the Everlasting Ice Cream Room. The other Eva Pondicherry was seen trapped in the ice cream, screaming for mercy, while the group was watching in horror. Henry Pheal was seen with a stern look on his face.

"I-I…!" cried the real Eva Pondicherry in shock.

Eva watched as Mr. Wonka grabbed the key from Henry's hand and saved her.

"W-why would he save me?" said Eva Pondicherry curiously.

"Because," the Ghost of Christmas Present (Robert Davis) said, looking at Eva. "he cares about people. Unlike you."

The two of them turned in one direction, and they saw two children. They were covered in brown robes with holes in them, and their faces had mud on them. One child on the right was short, and the one on the left was slightly taller. It looked like they were begging.

"W-who are you?" asked Eva Pondicherry fearfully.

"This," explained the Ghost of Christmas Present, pointing to the girl on the left. "is Ignorance."

He pointed to the child on the right.

"This one," the Ghost of Christmas Present explained, pointing to the boy on the right, "is Want. Everyday, your desires feed them, make them stronger, more powerful, more dangerous."

The two children abruptly turned their backs turned away from Eva and Robert. Suddenly, Eva could see them growing bigger and more hunched over. Claws started to grow from the places where their fingernails and toenails were, and then they turned around. Because of their bigger size, their clothes were even more ripped than ever before, and they had black horns growing from their heads, and wrinkled, red faces, along with yellow eyes and sharp, pointy teeth. They were holding a pitchfork in each of their hands.

"We will devour you!" said Ignorance evilly, drool coming out of her mouth.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Eva Pondicherry, running towards the door of the Everlasting Ice Cream room and turning the knob furiously. It was locked!

"You're a part of us now," said Want in an extremely gruff voice, drool dripping out of his mouth as well.

Ignorance and Want were just a few feet from the scared Eva. She was cornered against the locked door and trying to find a way to escape.

"N-no!" exclaimed Eva Pondicherry, getting extremely scared. "That's not true! I care now! I've changed! W-what will happen to me?!"

"Magnus and the jury will decide your fate," smiled the Ghost of Christmas Present, light surrounding Eva as well as himself. "You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Eva Pondicherry was with John White in a graveyard. There was a crowd of people walking around, and there was a table of food-rich food. Giant turkeys, creamy potatoes, corn, and more.

"W-where am I?!" exclaimed Eva Pondicherry, starting to sweat.

"You know, I only came here for the food!" laughed a man with a grey moustache close by to them. "This funeral would be so boring otherwise!"

"A-a funeral?" asked Eva Pondicherry curiously. "W-why is everyone so happy that this person died? Isn't there anyone that is emotional over this person?"

John White pointed towards a young couple.

"This death was so well-timed!" remarked the husband.

"Oh yes," agreed the woman. "Now, we can pay off all of our debt! Isn't it great?"

"W-whose funeral is this?" asked Eva Pondicherry, sweat dripping off of her face and seeping into the muddy ground below her feet.

John White pointed towards two graves in the distance.

Eva slowly walked towards the graves. They said, "EVA PONDICHERRY" and "JAMES BROWN".

"N-NO!" cried Eva Pondicherry. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

She looked back at John, who pointed at a couple. It was Mr. and Mrs. Brown, and they were looking down at their son's grave and putting a rose on it. They were crying enormously as tears dripped down their faces.

"H-he cared about everyone, no matter what they did to him!" cried Mrs. Brown. "E-even when that Eva girl yelled at him, h-he prayed for her every night!"

"H-he got too sick," cried Mr. Brown, gripping his wife's hand tightly. "His body c-couldn't take it anymore! If only we had the money to save him!"

They looked at each other.

"Eva's money is being distributed," Mr. Brown remarked. "Maybe we should-"

"No, my love," interrupted Mrs. Brown. "Those people out there are stealing Eva's money. That's wrong, and I don't want to be like them."

"You have a point," smiled Mr. Brown. "You really know what is right for all of us."

They kissed, and the real Eva got down on her knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Eva Pondicherry desperately. "I don't want this to happen! I promise to be good to everyone I meet, to share! I will change!"

Suddenly, a black hole opened up beneath Eva, and she found herself back in the courtroom, shivering with fear.

"Anthony Slugworth," said Magnus Honey sternly, "you're next."

"N-noooooooo!" screamed Anthony Slugworth in fear as a light surrounded him.

* * *

Anthony and Liam found themselves in yet another mansion, but this one was almost completely black and white, as compared to Eva's, which was extravagant and colorful. The two of them saw a middle-aged man looking down at another boy, who was significantly shorter than he was.

"I don't want to be like you, dad!" yelled the little boy angrily.

"Come, Andrew," said the man soothingly. "Son, just think about it. You're the heir to the best candy company ever!"

Andrew scoffed at his father, who just-so-happened to be none other than Elmer Slugworth!

Elmer Slugworth had black hair, and a black bowler hat. He also had spectacles with large, oval frames, and a black and white suit, as well as black dress shoes. His real life, older counterpart looked the same, except his hair was now grey, and his face was slightly wrinkled.

"You must be crazy if you think what you call 'candy' is actually good," scoffed Andrew Slugworth at his father. "It's just a bunch of stolen recipes from other chocolate makers!"

"Son, that's just business," Elmer Slugworth said soothingly, patting his son's shoulders. "You'll learn that when you get older."

"I don't ever want to be like you, dad!" screamed the young Andrew Slugworth, pushing his father back and running towards Anthony and Liam. He ran between them, but no one in the mansion saw them. When he was in between the mansion's doors, he screamed out to his father, "When I grow up, I'm going to have a son, and I'm going to make him way better than you, you lousy excuse for a father!"

"D-dad?" said Anthony Slugworth, extremely confused.

"Goodbye, father!" screamed Andrew Slugworth, extremely angry. "I hate you!"

He slammed the door shut, and an echo was heard throughout the mansion's main hall.

* * *

Anthony closed his eyes, and when he reopened them, he found himself in the backyard of his house with his father. They were practicing baseball together, and it was a sunny day out, with pure white clouds floating slowly throughout the sky. The grass was a bright green, and his dog, named Roscoe (a golden retriever), was running happily through their yard with his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"I-I remember that moment!" Anthony Slugworth exclaimed. "A-and it's Roscoe! My only friend in my life besides my father...he was always there for me when I was sad, when I was happy...he always knew how to cheer me up."

"Hahaha!" laughed the young Anthony Slugworth, catching a baseball that his father threw into his baseball mitt. "You're the best, dad!"

"Let's go get a Wonka Bar to celebrate all of our hard work, shall we?" said Andrew Slugworth happily, putting a hand on his son's back.

"You bet it, dad!" said Anthony Slugworth happily, as both him and his father grabbed a Wonka Bar and they sat on the porch together.

"G-good times…" said Anthony Slugworth, with tears in his eyes.

* * *

Now, Anthony and Liam found themselves in his past bedroom when he was smaller. He was sleeping in his bed peacefully when a window opened slowly.

It was Elmer Slugworth, and he was holding a metal helmet, similar to the one that Kevin Prune was wearing in the Trick House.

"Hehehe," Elmer Slugworth chuckled evilly. "With this helmet, I can transfer _my_ personality, _my_ actions onto Anthony! That way, I can finally have the son that I desired long ago, not like that twit, Andrew!"

He stealthily put the helmet onto the past Anthony's head.

"G-grandfather?!" exclaimed Anthony Slugworth. "Don't do it!"

There was no response. As the helmet started to flash a blue light, Anthony Slugworth found himself with Robert Davis (the Ghost of Christmas Future).

* * *

Robert and Anthony found themselves in the rain. People were holding umbrellas, and there was a casket. Anthony Slugworth walked up to it, along with Robert, and he saw his uncle, a man named Arthur Slugworth.

"H-he was such a good man!" Andrew Slugworth was seen crying. "He was one of Mr. Wonka's friends as well, and he even worked in his factory before my stupid father decided to ruin Mr. Wonka's factory!"

"Hmph," murmured the other Anthony Slugworth. "Who cares about a dumb uncle?"

"I-I remember him!" exclaimed Anthony Slugworth. "H-he used to take me out for ice cream after I was done with my baseball!"

"Son," said Andrew Slugworth softly. "Please pay your respects to Uncle Arthur."

Anthony Slugworth suddenly flew into a fit.

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE NASTY AND MEAN LIKE ME?!" he yelled angrily, causing people to stare at him. "YOU'RE NOTHING LIKE ME, DAD!"

"N-no!" exclaimed the real Anthony Slugworth. "That's n-not true! It was all Grandpa Elmer's fault! He did it!"

Anthony could suddenly see Elmer Slugworth in the crowd, chuckling and rubbing his hands together.

"It worked!" Elmer Slugworth laughed evilly. "Anthony's now the very son that I have always dreamed of! It's a miracle!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Anthony Slugworth fearfully, falling down on his knees.

* * *

Abruptly, Anthony and Robert found themselves in the Everlasting Gobstopper Bowling Alley, but it was completely empty except for those two. Suddenly, screaming and yelling was heard.

It was Kokatsu and Henry, and they were carrying bowling pins and chasing after Anthony!

"Let's see how you like it!" screamed Kokatsu Russe evilly.

"Yeah, let's beat him even more than he beat us!" agreed Henry Pheal.

"AH!" screamed Anthony Slugworth, running for his life.

Every door in the room was locked. Abruptly, a bunch of heavy bowling balls came raining down from the ceiling and began to hit Anthony!

He fell to the ground with a "THUMP!", then the balls stopped coming down. Henry and Kokatsu began advancing closer and closer to the scared boy, and right before he was about to get hit, another flash of light was seen.

* * *

He was with John White. The two of them were in the middle of a road. He noticed that, in the distance, he could just barely see a building and make out the letters, "WONKA'S FACTORY".

Beeping was heard, and Anthony quickly looked behind him. There was a dump truck full of Wonka Bars, and they came down on Anthony, practically burying him!

"Help!" screamed Anthony Slugworth, looking around for the Ghost of Christmas Future.

He was gone. Anthony heard more footsteps, and a boy that looked like Anthony was seen walking towards the pile of Wonka Bars. He had his head down and covered in shadows. He quickly looked up, causing Anthony to get absolutely frightened for his life. It _was_ him, but like with Kevin Prune, he was a skeleton instead of a human!

The evil Anthony dug in his coat, and took out a match, as well as a lighter.

"P-please!" begged the real Anthony Slugworth. "P-please don't burn me alive!"

"Why not?" cackled the evil, skull Anthony. "As you would say, 'Down with Wonka! Burn him up! Burn all of his candy, and leave nothing left!'"

"I-I've changed!" begged the real Anthony Slugworth, making a praying gesture. "I promise!"

The evil Anthony simply ignore him, lit the match, then set the pile of chocolate on fire.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the real Anthony Slugworth, surrounded by fire with no way to escape as his counterpart laughed evilly, mocking his struggle and despair.

* * *

Before he knew what was happening, he opened his eyes, and he was back in the courtroom.

"So, it seems that we have assessed both of your lives," Magnus Honey said sternly to the scared children. "Anybody who agrees that Eva and Anthony are two foul, greedy, irredeemable bullies, say, 'Guilty.'

"Guilty," said the jury Mr. Wonka.

"Guilty," said the jury Charlie Bucket.

"Guilty," said the jury Grandpa Joe.

"Eva made fun of my girlfriend and her family," the jury Adam Wood said. "Guilty, without a doubt."

"I agree," responded the jury Emma P. Perr.

"If I knew that my former girlfriend was such a dirty cheater, I never would have dated her," said the jury Luke Jones. "Guilty."

"Anthony almost killed me," said the jury Henry Pheal. "Guilty."

"My son's just a monster who locked me in a car trunk," said the jury Andrew Slugworth. "Guilty."

"My son caused me to go down the bad nut chute!" said the jury Elmer Slugworth. "Guilty."

"Save us!" begged Eva Pondicherry and Anthony Slugworth together.

Suddenly, the eleventh and twelfth jurors were revealed. They were James Brown and Loralei Pondicherry!

"James!" exclaimed Eva Pondicherry, on her knees, along with Anthony Slugworth. "Please save us! You're my friend!"

"Well, I _was_ your friend, until you decided to scrape me from your life," the jury James Brown said sternly. "Because of you, I'm in a wooden shack with barely enough food to live!"

"Guilty?" asked Magnus Honey.

"Guilty," responded the jury James Brown, showing no mercy to the two begging children whatsoever.

"It's decided," said Magnus Honey, banging his mallet down on his podium and looking at the scared children. "Eva Pondicherry...Anthony Slugworth…"

Like Kevin Prune before them, the two children were on their knees and praying as fast as they could.

"I sentence you two to Hell," Magnus Honey said seriously. "You will stay there...for all eternity."

"This can't be!" exclaimed Eva Pondicherry.

"Please tell us this isn't true!" begged Anthony Slugworth.

"I'm afraid it is," said Magnus Honey seriously, banging his mallet down on the podium.

A black hole opened up underneath the two of them, and they found themselves in a red, rocky, hot and humid landscape.

"Well well!" said a voice happily. "Lookee here! We have visitors!"

They turned around, and it was Kokatsu Russe!

"Have I got a job for you!" smiled Kokatsu Russe happily, guiding the two children somewhere, who were absolutely scared out of their minds.

"J-job?" asked Anthony Slugworth nervously.

"W-what kind of job?" stammered Eva Pondicherry.

"Oh, just wait and see," smiled Kokatsu Russe evilly. "It's going to be a good one, that's for sure!"

The two of them could only gulp. They panted enormously. The environment around them was so humid that they could hardly bear it.

"I-I need water…!" panted Anthony Slugworth.

"So...thirsty!" panted Eva Pondicherry.

"Hehehehe," laughed Kokatsu Russe evilly. "There's no water in Hell!"

"Water…!" drooled Anthony Slugworth.

He was so exhausted that he actually thought that he saw water. Eva did the same, and together, they ran towards what they thought was water.

"OWWWWW!" screamed Eva Pondicherry.

"I BURN!" screamed Anthony Slugworth.

They had actually licked lava, and not water!

"Hahahaha!" laughed Kokatsu Russe. "You going insane yet?"

"Must...water…" moaned Eva Pondicherry as Kokatsu guided them.

"Water…" moaned Anthony Slugworth. "Need...it…!"

"Here we are!" laughed Kokatsu Russe evilly, stopping in front of a door. It said: "LUCIFER'S OFFICE".

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Eva and Anthony together, coming to their sense. "NO!"

Kokatsu Russe shoved them into the office, then laughed evilly and slammed the door shut.

There was someone behind a desk. That person turned around and stared at the two children.

It was Mr. Willy Wonka, but he looked _massively_ different. His hat was the same, but his face was black, like a raisin, shrunk deep, like Grandma Georgina from forty-five years ago when she became over a hundred years old. They could see an outline of a goatee on his distorted face, and he had bright red eyes. His plum-colored velvet coat, along with his bottle-green trousers, were torn and full of holes all over. He had a complete skeletal body except for his face. His hair was a combination of black and grey, and it was extremely messy and knotted up. He had his gold-topped cane with him, and he was smiling evilly at Eva and Anthony.

"Well well," smiled the devil Mr. Wonka. "So, you two have come to me at last! What perfect timing, hahahahaha!"

Eva and Anthony looked at each other and gulped.

"It looks like it's payback time for what you put me and my group through on our tour of the factory," Mr. Wonka chuckled, doing a Cheshire Cat grin.

"P-payback?" stammered Anthony Slugworth.

"B-but, we've changed!" begged Eva Pondicherry. "We've learned our lesson!"

"It's too late for you now," grinned the devil Mr. Wonka. "I have the perfect work for you two naughty brats."

"W-what is it?" asked Eva Pondicherry nervously.

The devil Mr. Wonka opened a door in the back of his office.

The two of them saw a room similar to the Cherry Room, but the bleachers were dilapidated, and the wrestling ring was dirty and falling apart! The chipmunks had floppy skin, and bones were showing in parts of their bodies. There was an android in the wrestling ring, but it was completely sparking and malfunctioning as it tried to make punching movements against another android that acted the same way. Oompa-Loompas were in the bleachers, but they were completely skeletal, with deerskin and leaf sashes slung over their shoulders, and they had bright yellow eyes with faded golden brown hair. They were booing Anthony and Eva as they came into the room.

"So, Eva," smirked the devil Mr. Wonka. "It seems that one of my chipmunks has gone missing, and we need a replacement."

He guided the frightened girl over to a sagging stool. She gently sat down in it as a bunch of cherries started dropping in front of her.

"Your job," smirked the devil Mr. Wonka, "is to remove the pits from your cherries and sort the good ones from the bad ones."

He paused.

"But don't worry!" smiled the devil Mr. Wonka, pointing a stool next to Eva that had a hunched man on it. "You'll have help, of course!"

"D-darling," said the hunched over man weakly, turning around to face Eva Pondicherry.

It was Rohan Pondicherry!

He had his ice cream outfit on, but it was covered with dirt and grime, and so was his face, hands, and every other part of his body.

"H-help me…!" said Rohan Pondicherry weakly, as he slowly picked up a cherry, his body shaking from exhaustion.

"H-how long will we do this?" asked Eva Pondicherry fearfully.

"Hmm," said the devil Mr. Wonka thoughtfully, looking up at the ceiling of the dilapidated Cherry Room. "How about... _forever_!"

He laughed evilly as an absolutely gigantic pile of cherries started falling on her and her father.

"I-I'm sorry, daddy!" cried Eva Pondicherry, hugging her father and tears falling down her face.

"It's okay," responded Rohan Pondicherry, hugging his daughter. "None of this was your fault. I failed as a parent. I failed as a husband."

"N-no!" exclaimed Eva Pondicherry desperately as more cherries began falling on her and her father.

The devil Mr. Wonka smirked as he and Anthony looked back at the two miserable people.

"EVA!" screamed Anthony desperately, as the devil Mr. Wonka held him tightly so that he couldn't escape. "NO!"

"ANTHONY!" screamed Eva Pondicherry frantically, as she and Rohan tried to get up from their stools but they couldn't. A thick metal bar had strapped them both down so that they couldn't go anywhere.

Suddenly, a bunch of zombie, skeletal chipmunks started to jump and claw all over Eva and Rohan.

"I-I'll be okay!" screamed Eva Pondicherry fearing, trying to get the chipmunks off of her. "J-just listen to what he says, Anthony!"

"Please, Anthony!" screamed Rohan Pondicherry, trying to get the chipmunks off of him, as well as her daughter. "Listen to my daughter!"

"You heard them," smiled the devil Mr. Wonka, gripping Anthony's hand and leading him towards a room at the other end of the Cherry Room. It said, "THE PRISON ROOM".

Below the word "PRISON", crossed off was the word, "CHOCOLATE".

"P-prison?" stammered Anthony Slugworth, sweat falling down his face.

"Have a good time spending the rest of your life in absolute misery!" laughed the devil Mr. Wonka evilly, pushing Anthony into the Prison Room.

"NO!" yelled Anthony Slugworth, extremely afraid. He fell, but caught himself with his hands, then looked around at his new environment.

The Prison Room looked like an absolutely _destroyed_ Chocolate Room! The chocolate waterfall was leaking, the river was flooding the room slightly, the pipes on the ceiling were leaking, and there were skeletal Oompa-Loompas in black and white uniforms, with chains on their legs, and their heads down. They looked extremely miserable as they were bossed around by a skeletal Charlie Bucket, whose eyes were glowing yellow instead of red, like the devil Mr. Wonka, and his face was sunken in as well, and he had faded yellow hair, but not much of it. His top hat was on his head, but it was slightly faded in color. His plum-colored velvet coat, along with his tan pants, had holes all over them, and his hands, legs, arms, and body were completely skeletal.

"Move it!" the skeletal Charlie Bucket barked to the skeletal Oompa-Loompas. "We got things to do around here!"

They did as they were told. The skeletal Charlie Bucket suddenly noticed Anthony Slugworth and started walking towards him, but Anthony wasn't having any of it. He started running towards the door of the Prison Room, but it was locked!

"You'll never escape," grinned the skeletal Charlie Bucket, running after Anthony Slugworth. "Get him, Grandpa Joe!"

Anthony looked, and he saw an evil Grandpa Joe! He looked almost exactly like how the Grandma Georgina Plus was when she first came back from Minusland, but the evil Grandpa Joe had glowing yellow eyes, just like the skeletal Charlie Bucket.

The evil Grandpa Joe missed him, and Anthony continued running, but his luck ran out. He was trapped behind the chocolate river.

"Hahaha!" laughed the skeletal Charlie Bucket. "We've got you now, you pesky boy!"

"You'll never get away from us!" laughed the evil Grandpa Joe.

Anthony Slugworth got closer and closer to the edge of the chocolate river.

"Goodbye, Anthony Slugworth!" laughed the skeletal Charlie Bucket, as the desperate boy fell backwards into the chocolate river.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Anthony Slugworth in fear. "SOMEBODY SAVE ME!"

"Hahahaha!" laughed the evil Charlie and Grandpa Joe as Anthony was flailing around in the river.

Anthony could see the door to the Prison Room open slightly, and in the door, he saw the devil Mr. Wonka smirking and laughing evilly.

"Have a good time becoming fudge, Anthony Slugworth!" laughed the devil Mr. Wonka.

The three of them laughed together as Anthony screamed in fear for someone to save him.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Eva and Anthony in the real world at the same time, waking up suddenly.

Eva suddenly looked into a mirror that was by her. Her eye was black! She punched herself while she was sleeping!

"I-I'm sorry!" screamed Eva Pondicherry loudly, to no one in particular, her voice echoing throughout the big room.

"W-what's going on?" asked Henry and Kokatsu groggily, waking up by Anthony.

"I-I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Anthony Slugworth suddenly, hugging the two, with tears falling down his face. "I'm so sorry for hitting you two! I'm a horrible person! I deserve to be thrown in the trash!"

"We forgive you," smiled Henry.

"Y-you do?" asked Anthony Slugworth curiously.

"Of course," smiled Kokatsu Russe. "And you know what? I'm sorry, too. Sneaking around and trying to steal things from Mr. Wonka like that was wrong."

Eva stared around the Robo Hospital, and she suddenly saw a glimmer in a trashcan. She ran to it as fast as she could. She dug through the trash, and she saw her backpack and yellow bow from years ago!

"Let these be a symbol," smiled Eva, staring at her favorite possessions. "A symbol of the new Eva Pondicherry."

 **Author's note: My, oh my! I hope that you all enjoyed this extremely crazy chapter! What did you think of it? Reviews, constructive criticism, etc. is always appreciated and welcomed! :)**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone. :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	84. Testing and Chilling

**Chapter 84: Testing and Chilling**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone, and welcome to the next, long overdue chapter of** ** _Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure_** **! A new character will appear in this chapter, and so, to prevent spoilers, I will put the credits at the end of this chapter this time.**

 **Matt, I forgive you for the late review, and once again, thanks so much for understanding about my situation that I told you about in our PM. :)**

 **You'll find out what's** ** _next in line_** **for our tour group in this chapter XD (Yes, pun alert lol)**

 **Guest, I looked it up, and what does a Chinese eatery have to do with my story? XD**

 **(Yes, for the rest of you, "Golden Moon(s)" is/are the names of various Chinese restaurants/takeout places. XD)**

 **And now, enjoy the chapter everyone, and be sure to check out the credits at the end of this chapter. :)**

 **EDIT: I made a singing version of Antonio Ricci's song from "Next in Line". Do note that this is a demo song, and incomplete, and the voice could be better (my voice is much better and sounds different in real life, for some reason lol) Note also that they removed the bar with the h, the two t's, the p, and the s, colon and two slashes in it, so you'll need to add that, and fix the spacing of course.**

 **driv e. go o gle / file /d/1gB I AA VqOA z_ q dniow huONiL-p9 4- IUXh /vi e w**

"I think that we should go meet up with the others," suggested Kokatsu Russe.

"Agreed," responded Anthony Slugworth. "But what about Kevin, Tyler, and Madison?"

"They need their sleep," answered Henry Pheal. "They have been through a lot today, after all."

"Let's go," whispered Kokatsu Russe, getting up and walking silently out of the Puppet Hospital and Burn Center, along with Anthony Slugworth and Henry Pheal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eva Pondicherry was having the happiest time of her life. She took her rainbow bracelet (which she found in her backpack as well) and happily put it on her arm. She also took her yellow bow and tied it neatly in her hair. Eva looked into that nearby mirror, and aside from her black eye, she looked almost exactly like her past self.

She continued looking through her prized backpack. She found a lot of dust, as well as little circles from notebook paper, but when she felt the bottom of it, she found an envelope, and gently opened it. It was a letter addressed to her. She read it out loud to herself.

* * *

 _JCB_ _1 February 2009_

 _Dear Eva:_

 _If you're reading this, it means that you've found your backpack that I planted in the trashcan a while ago while you were asleep. I knew that you, with your extreme curiosity, would have found it one way or another. I found it it in a dumpster, and I was extremely confused as to why you would throw it away, because you once told me that your backpack was your absolute most favorite possession you had in the whole wide world (aside from your yellow bow and rainbow bracelet, of course). It also means that you're still alive, so I would like to say the following things to you._

 _I hope that you still remember who I am. Since you're reading this, it's likely that you do, but if not, I would like to provide a few clues to my identity._

 _I was your friend when we were together in Primary School._

 _I helped you pick out the colors from the bracelet that you are undoubtedly wearing right at this moment._

 _My first name is the name of a Pokémon character, and my last name is the name of a color._

 _I was seven years old, and you were eight, when we last met._

 _I hope that these were enough clues to say who I am. If you knew who I was before the clues, Eva Pondicherry, I would like you to know that I still remember you and pray for you every night. I still hope that you're happy and content doing whatever you want to do. I hope that you're spending time with some good, trustworthy friends._

 _As for me, things aren't going so well. My daddy lost his job, and so, we've had to move into a old wooden one at the edge of the town in which I live (which is still the same town that me and you grew up in, by the way). Food has been very scarce for us, but although it may hurt me sometimes, I'm thankful that I'm alive anyways right now. My daddy found a job shovelling the streets, so that provides a teensy bit of money, so thank the Lord and Savior for that. No, really. I know that He has been watching over me and you as we live our lives, and with Him, I know that, no matter what happens, we will always be happy in the end of it all. I know that, as long as me and you believe, we will meet Him up in Heaven and avoid the pits of Hell (I wonder if it's really red? I don't want to find out, that's for sure)._

 _Anyways, this letter is getting much too long, and you're probably getting tired of reading it. I'm speaking like the Vicar of Nibbleswicke right now, to be honestly honest (in my opinion). I want to leave this closing message to you, my dear Ave (that's a joke, I know, Eva). I'd like to say, I hope that we will meet one day, and that you will be my friend again._

 _Your buddy,_

 _James Cornelius Brown_

* * *

Eva Pondicherry folded the letter back up and inserted back into the envelope. She ran back to the hospital bed that she was on, and tears began to travel down her face.

She looked back at the hospital bed that she was sitting on, and she suddenly noticed a yellow cape, along with a dark-blue glove.

"Huh?" asked Eva Pondicherry out loud to herself, picking up the cape and putting it in her left hand, and then putting the glove in her right hand. "These look like Robin's cape and one of Batman's gloves. I wonder…?"

She quickly looked around her, then sneakily put the glove and cape into her backpack. Eva put the backpack on her back, then zipped it up and walked out of the room. Unbeknownst to her, there was a metal spray canister next to the hospital bed. It was labelled, "BAT-SLEEP."

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the group was continuing their trip down the factory's center corridor.

"I like this room," smiled Mr. Willy Wonka, grabbing the door handle of a door that he was walking by.

As soon as he turned the door knob, a speaker came out of the doorframe of the door, which said, "QUALITY CONTROL TESTING LAB."

"Are you Mr. Willy Wonka?" an automated female voice asked.

"Yes, I am," Mr. Wonka answered.

"Is there anyone else with you?" the female voice asked again.

"Yes," Mr. Wonka answered. "Charlie Bucket, Grandpa Joe, Mr. Bucket, Mrs. Bucket, Grandma Josephine, Grandpa George, and Grandma Georgina, as well as our tour guests."

"Your identity has been verified," the female voice responded. "Access granted."

A beeping sound was heard, and Mr. Wonka turned the doorknob to allow the group into the room.

"What was that all about?" asked Grandma Georgina. "I don't really trust technology that much."

"Grandma," responded Charlie, "those movies aren't real. Robots can't, and will not, take over the world. The purpose of the questions was for voice identification. Me and Mr. Wonka wanted something more exciting than, 'Please speak into the microphone.'"

"Oh, just wait," muttered Grandma Georgina. "It'll happen one day, you wait and see."

"Negative Nancy as always," Grandpa Joe chuckled to Charlie.

"I heard that!" said Grandma Georgina, then Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, Grandpa Joe, and the rest of the Bucket family broke out into peals of laughter, while the rest of the tour group looked extremely confused.

The group entered the Quality Control Testing Lab.

* * *

It was larger than a football field, and Oompa-Loompas in white lab coats were sitting and standing at various tables and machines to test out candies. The entire room was filled with the scent of chocolate, and noises were heard from the testing machines. On the ceiling, everyone could see lights that formed curly "W"'s on the floor of the Quality Control Testing Lab, and they swerved all around the room, making the room's floor having a blueish-grey tint to it.

"Welcome," said Charlie Bucket grandly, "to the Quality Control Testing Lab!"

"Is everything in here safe to eat?" asked Yuna Sayuki curiously.

"But of course, my dear girl!" Charlie Bucket smiled at Yuna. "This room houses our current Wonka products. Everything in here is already released to the general public."

"Go on now," smiled Mr. Wonka happily. "Go on, Scoot!"

Everything happily went off in various directions, even the grownups in the group.

Alexis Williams ran towards the space where the Whipple-Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight bars were made.

"Mom, this was the bar that I found my Golden Ticket in!" exclaimed Alexis happily to her mother.

Alexis and Matilda could see a ton of machines testing out the chocolate. One was gripping bars with a claw by its various segments. A red light suddenly scanned the segments, then a green "DING!" was heard. The segments were lifted on to a conveyor belt, which dumped them onto a large glass tray, and the two of them noticed that there was a "TRY ME!" sign next to it.

Alexis licked her lips, then took a segment from the tray.

"Mmm!" Alexis Williams grinned happily. "This is the most delicious chocolate bar that I have ever tasted!"

Matilda Williams picked up a segment from the glass tray as well.

"You know, that was your daddy's favorite flavor, too," Matilda Williams smiled, taking a bite of her segment, then looking at the glass tray once more, thinking of taking another segment.

"Hey," remarked Matilda Williams, extremely confused.

"What's wrong, mother?" asked Alexis Williams curiously.

"I could have sworn that there were four segments here," Matilda responded. "Now, there are only three. Oh well, must be my imagination," she chuckled, chewing on her segment and walking away towards another testing station. Suddenly, Alexis Williams heard some mischievous laughing in her ears.

"Huh?" asked Alexis Williams. "Who's there?"

She looked around, and everyone was busy checking out the various stations in the Quality Control Testing Lab. Visibly, no one was close enough to Alexis to laugh like that.

"Yeah, must be my imagination as well," Alexis chuckled as well, following her mother to the station that she was at.

* * *

Ironically, Ryan Kline was over by the Nutty Crunch Surprise station. He watched as bars of the chocolate came into one of the machines via a hole in the wall and a conveyor belt, and the bars went inside of a machine that looked like a painted Oompa-Loompa head animatronic. Above the Oompa-Loompa head, there was a digital display. As the animatronic Oompa-Loompa head bit down on the chocolate bar, the sound of a squirrel chirruping was heard. "730 NEWTONS," the digital display read.

"My my," remarked Matilda Williams quietly, behind Ryan Kline without him knowing. "I never knew that Mr. Wonka used the International System of Units in his factory. That's rather interesting, if I do say so myself."

"Normally," said Ryan Kline, "my past self would claim that machine as ' _mine_ ', but I think that they look much neater in the factory. They wouldn't look very good in my mansion, anyways."

"I'm glad you like it," smiled Charlie Bucket, walking up to Ryan Kline. "I really appreciate the compliment."

* * *

Emma P. Perr and Adam Wood saw an ice cream dispenser towards the back of the room. It said, "WONKA'S AND BUCKET'S EVERLASTING ICE CREAM."

"Hey, look!" remarked Adam Wood. "We have a lot of flavors to choose from!"

There were quite a bit of dispensers in the room. They were, as follows:

CHOCOLATE

VANILLA

CHOCO-NILLA TWIST

STRAWBERRY

MINT

BLUEBERRY

"So much variety!" gasped Emma P. Perr. "Hey, what's that one say at the end?"

The two of them looked at the very end of the machine, and they saw, "SNOZZBERRY."

"Ummm…" said Mr. Wonka from behind them.

"Mr. Wonka, what's a snozzberry?" asked Adam Wood curiously.

Mr. Wonka paused for a few seconds.

"Well, snozzberries are-" he stopped.

"They're what?" asked Emma P. Perr.

"In his books, Roald Dahl had snozzberries-" he paused once again.

"Roald Dahl had snozzberries do what?" asked Adam Wood.

"Ummm, well...uhhh...I...the answer…" Mr. Wonka stuttered, "the answer is not very appropriate at all, especially for people so young and youthful like you."

"What?" asked Emma P. Perr. "It's a _berry_. Berries aren't inappropriate, Mr. Wonka."

"I'd rather not talk about _these_ kinds of berries," sighed Mr. Wonka. "I do hope that you'll understand."

He walked again, humming to himself. Adam and Emma both coincidentally grabbed the same waffle cone by the machine at the same time. Once they realized this, they looked at each other and laughed happily. With both of their hands on the cone, they shouted at the same time.

"Chocolate!" shouted Adam Wood eagerly.

"Vanilla!" shouted Emma P. Perr at the same time.

They looked at each other once more.

"Choco-nilla twist!" they said happily, guiding the cone and dispensing out some choco-nilla twist ice cream.

They both began licking the cone at the same time, and they were very happy. Adam Wood stepped back, then suddenly looked down.

"What is it, Adam dearie?" asked Emma P. Perr curiously.

Adam Wood had picked up a wrench.

"It's a wrench," remarked Adam, examining the tool from every angle.

"Look," pointed Emma P. Perr at an extended trail of tools that winded through the room.

"Let's follow it," suggested Adam Wood.

"Agreed," responded Emma P. Perr, patting her boyfriend on the back.

They followed the trail of tools, and picked up various things, such as a screwdriver, paint lid remover, hammer, more wrenches, and pairs upon pairs of gloves. By this time, everyone had noticed Adam and Emma, and were following along with the two of them.

"Another random children appearance?" suggested Grandpa Joe.

"Most likely," smiled Charlie Bucket. "Although I don't see why one child would need this many tools."

The tools trail ended at a machine where everyone could see a stack of Wonka Bars on it. They looked and saw the bars said, "WONKA'S DOMED DARK CHOCOLATE WUNDERBAR." A panel could be seen opened on the machine, and a little girl had her back turned to them. She was wearing blue overalls, which were covered in oil. She had jet-black hair, as well as faded blue jeans, steel-toed boots, and she was wearing thick, grey gloves which were covered in oil as well.

"Screwdriver," the girl said, still with her back turned to them, holding her hand out.

Adam Wood politely handed her a screwdriver that the group had picked up while following the trail of her tools.

"Thanks, Antonio," responded the girl, not looking at the group and resuming the work on the machine.

"I'm not Antonio," responded Adam Wood.

"Huh?" asked the girl curiously.

" _I'm_ Antonio," corrected Antonio Ricci.

Startled, the girl turned around. Everyone could see that she had emerald-green eyes.

"O-oh!" the girl said, frightened.

"No need to be frightened," said Charlie Bucket soothingly.

"What are you doing?" asked Mr. Wonka curiously.

"I was in here, and I noticed that your Domed Dark Chocolate Wunderbar machine wasn't working as it should," the girl responded. "So I have been trying to fix it."

"How nice of you!" smiled Charlie Bucket. "I really appreciate all of your help!"

He paused.

"What's your name, by the way?" asked Charlie.

"My name," responded the little girl, "is Stephanie Perry. It's nice to meet you all."

"Are you sure you're not related to me?" Emma P. Perr joked.

"What about me?" laughed Stephanie Kline (Ryan Kline's mother).

She held out her hand politely, but once she noticed that no one was accepting it, she looked down at the glove and chuckled.

"Hehehe," chuckled Stephanie Perry. "Silly me, I forgot that my gloves were all dirty and oily."

She closed the panel, then pressed the button on the machine. It roared back to life with a shake, and it was working again. Stephanie Perry got back up from her kneeling, then took off her gloves and washed her hands in a work sink on the wall of the Quality Control Testing Lab. She washed her gloves with soap and water until they were completely clean, then she washed her hands once more and put them, along with the tools that Adam and Emma were holding, in a bright-red toolbox. She picked it up, then turned back to the group and smiled sweetly.

"It's nice to meet you all," Stephanie Perry smiled, holding out her hand once more. Everyone accepted her hand this time.

"Are you a mechanic?" asked Drew Hyde.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Stephanie Perry answered. She took out a business card from a pocket in the middle of her blue overalls and handed it to Drew Hyde. "With Jack P., it's a guarantee!" she smiled. "Both me and my father like to work on machines together, and we run a very popular business back in our hometown of Ottawa, Ontario."

"You live in Canada?" remarked Phineas Troutbeck.

"Of course," smiled Stephanie Perry.

"Wow, both Tyler Smith _and_ Madison Pottle come from Canada, too!" gasped Alexis Williams.

"We sure do have a variety of nationalities on this tour," remarked Mr. Wonka.

"I never noticed that," remarked Charlie Bucket. "You're right!"

"I'm the best mechanic around!" beamed Stephanie Perry.

"No, _I'm_ the best mechanic," interrupted Drew Hyde.

"But you're a hockey player," responded Adam Wood.

"Are you uh, a real mechanic?" asked Stephanie Perry.

"Ummm…" stuttered Drew Hyde.

"Have you ever repaired a computer, like uh, a 2009 Dell Inspiron 1545?" asked Stephanie Perry again.

"Uhhhh…" stammered Drew Hyde.

"Have you ever tried to repair a car?" asked Stephanie Perry smirking.

"I'm the best at everything!" screamed Drew Hyde proudly. "I'm the best of everything in the entire world!"

"I bet that you couldn't even fix one of your hockey sticks if they broke," giggled Stephanie Perry.

"Hey!" screamed Drew Hyde. "How dare you!"

Stephanie Perry smirked at Drew, then she began to sing.

" _I'm the best mechanic of all time!_

 _I'm never bothered by dirt and grime!_

 _I fix things up from dusk to dawn,_

 _Fixing things up on the President's lawn!_

 _I fix computers, cars, and gears,_

 _Which makes me popular with all my peers._

 _I build, rebuild, and restore,_

 _Never ever am I a bore!_

 _When it comes to mechanics, I am number one!_

 _To me, fixing electronics is a lot of fun!_

 _Drew, listen closely! Here's a lesson in fixery!_

 _This is going down in history!_

 _If you want to be a mechanic number one,_

 _With your job, you must have fun!_

 _I have admired Bucket and Wonka since I was in pre-k,_

 _Since I was young, I used to play_

 _And pretend that I was helping to fix your machines_

 _And make sure that your testing lights were flashing passing greens._

 _I ate Wonka Bars while on my break._

 _(While by a rather peaceful, quiet lake)_

 _Now, I'm so happy that my dream has finally come true!_

 _I'm so so happy to meet all of you!_ "

"How dare you compare yourself to the greatest person in the world!" yelled Drew Hyde to Stephanie Perry, then he calmed down and smiled at her.

" _Oh Stephanie, you poor poor soul!_

 _Let me take you on a little stroll._

 _With this quick song, I will explain_

 _Everything about me, without any strain._

 _I'm Drew Hyde, the most wonderful boy around!_

 _I'm popular in my school, state and town._

 _It's fame that I live for, and fame that I need._

 _When I was six, I saw a cat, and the cat I did feed._

 _Within a month, I was the animal carrier._

 _I was even known as our official horse farrier!_

 _I helped an old lady across the street,_

 _I'm as nice as it can get. It can't be beat!_

 _I get recognized all around the world._

 _Stephanie? She just remains curled_

 _In her auto shop, with tools and machines,_

 _While I got famous, by any means!_

 _I also come from Canada, in Edmonton._

 _Living there is very fun!_

 _People take pictures of me all the time,_

 _And I'm always in my prime._

 _From Facebook and Twitter, to Snapchat,_

 _I have thousands, upon millions of likes! Beat that!_

 _From Wattpad to DeviantArt, and YouTube,_

 _I'm a thousand times smarter than the average noob!_

 _I can't live without fame, it's just not going to be._

 _I'll go down in history_

 _As the best boy there ever was-_

 _Playing hockey, giving autographs, and fixing cars!_ "

Once Drew Hyde was done singing, the Domed Dark Chocolate Wunderbar machine started to sputter.

"Here," smiled Stephanie Perry, handing Drew a wrench.

"Huh?" said Drew Hyde, extremely confused.

Stephanie Perry opened the panel.

"Fix it," she smirked.

"Uhhhh…" said Drew Hyde, staring at the machinery with the wrench. "This goes...it…"

Stephanie Perry took the wrench from Drew Hyde.

"So, I see that you can't fix machines after all," Stephanie Perry smirked, turning a nut in the machine tightly, causing it to go back to normal. She put the wrench back in her toolbox, then washed her hands one final time.

"I-I was just getting started," stammered Drew Hyde.

"Oh really?" smirked Stephanie Perry.

"Y-yeah," said Drew Hyde quietly, sweating falling down his face.

"Whatever you say, Drew," smirked Stephanie Perry as Mr. Wonka led her and the rest of the group over to another door at the other side of the Quality Control Testing Lab. It said, "COCONUT ICE CASTLE."

* * *

The group walked into the room, and in the center of it, they saw a gigantic pink castle that was almost as big as the factory's main building. The entire castle was made out of solid ice, and there was a bridge that led to the castle that was made out of huge popsicle sticks. Tiny 'snowflakes' made out of shredded coconut fell out the sky and went on the ground. Everyone looked up, and they saw that the ceiling of the room had a purplish hue to it. Twinkling lights that looked like stars, as well as shimmering aura, gave the Coconut Ice Castle room its light.

"Brrr," shivered Yuna Sayuki, hugging herself and gripping her kimono. "It's c-cold in here!"

"Here," offered Grandpa Joe, handing a thick jacket to Yuna. "Take this."

Yuna gladly put the jacket on.

"Strange," remarked Emma P. Perr.

"What is it, darling?" asked Adam Wood.

"It's really strange, but I'm not cold in here," responded Emma P. Perr.

"It could possibly be a side effect of the cold and warming-candies coming together," suggested Mr. Wonka. "A rather interesting outcome."

"Let's enter the Coconut Ice Castle ourselves, shall we?" said Charlie Bucket as the group followed him over the giant popsicle stick bridge.

Charlie opened the door to the Coconut Ice Castle, and everyone could see stairs on the next and right sides of the castle, as well as an entrance to a balcony by the right stairs. Both stairs were connected to a bridge with a railing on both sides, and the entire castle sparkled with beauty and vibrance.

"Let's explore the castle," suggested Mr. Wonka to the group. "What do you all think?"

"Yeah!" all the children shouted at once.

"Go anywhere you want," smiled Grandpa Joe, "but be sure to be back when either me, Mr. Wonka, or Charlie calls you, okay?"

"Yes, Grandpa Joe!" chirruped the children. "We promise!"

* * *

 **All of the children were exploring where they wanted to. Adam and Emma were together, and looking around, and then, Emma looked sweetly at Adam, then began to sing a song.**

" _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_

 _Not a footprint to be seen._

 _A kingdom of isolation,_

 _And it looks like I'm the queen-_ "

Suddenly, Adam Wood interrupted her.

"Please don't sing that song," begged Adam Wood. "I have got that song stuck in my head _so many times_ it's insane."

"Fine," responded Emma P. Perr, grabbing Adam's hand. "Then, I guess I'll sing a composition of my own." She gripped Adam's hands in her own, then began to sing once more.

" _Oh, Adam! Ever since I first laid eyes on you,_

 _Ever since the day!_

 _Ever since our first kiss,_

 _There's not a time_

 _When you're not on my mind!_ "

"Oh, Emma!" gasped Adam Wood, completely shocked.

"Shhh," said Emma P. Perr sweetly, putting a single finger on Adam's mouth. Then, she continued singing.

" _All the time that I have spent with you,_

 _I will cherish in my heart!_

 _Oh dear, sweet Adam,_

 _Nothing can keep me from you!_

 _I will cheer you up when you're blue,_

 _I will protect you from all prey._

 _I'll make your life all full of bliss,_

 _My love for you is shown in this rhyme!_

 _With me here, our hearts will become aligned!_ "

She used one of her hands to grab on a pillar of the Coconut Ice Castle and spin around happily. While she was spinning, she grabbed Adam's hand, and Emma P. Perr suddenly let go of the pillar. They spun around on the ice before gently bumping into an ice wall and going back to where they were.

" _I can already hear the chime_

 _Of the wedding bells!_

 _I want our cake to be delicious and vast,_

 _Covered with beautiful, shining sea shells!_

 _Baby, you're my shining star!_

 _You're as graceful as a falling feather!_

 _You've got to be the cutest boy I have seen,_

 _You look elaborately preen!_ "

"Oh, Emma!" exclaimed adam once more. "Thank you so much!"

She blushed at Adam, and Adam blushed back and did a lovesick smile. Once again, Emma continued to sing her love song.

" _I remember the first time_

 _When I saw your face!_

 _I remember our deep contrasts-_

 _Your fright, and my grace._

 _Oh Adam, look how far_

 _That we have come!_

 _Our hearts have been joined together_

 _Forever and ever...as one!_ "

She slid on the ice again, still gripping Adam's hand tightly, and they spun on the pillar together happily.

"Weeeee!" said Adam Wood happily. Emma looked back at her smiling boyfriend and giggled and blushed at the same. This time when they stopped, Emma looked straight into Adam's eyes and kissed him.

 **Author's Note: Awwwww! I hope that you enjoyed this rather sweet, loving chapter! :D**

 **I intended for this chapter to do many things, which included introducing Stephanie Perry, really bringing out Drew's boastful personality (What'd you think about that, Matt? :) ), and have a nice, sweet Adam x Emma moment, and set up the ending for Eva Pondicherry.**

 **(Credits: Stephanie Perry belongs to Matt, as well as the Quality Control Testing Lab and the Coconut Ice Castle. All of the songs in this chapter were created completely from scratch by me (except for "Let It Go", of course, which belongs to Robert Lopez and Kristen-Anderson Lopez), but Stephanie Perry's song also took inspiration from the song "We Are Number One" (references and quotes from the song were included before and during the song), which was written by Máni Svavarsson and performed by Stefán Karl Stefánsson (Rest in Peace, Robbie Rotten :( ).**

 **What did you all think about this chapter, as well as the all-new songs that I wrote? Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticism is always welcome. :)**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone. :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	85. Emma's Rival

**Chapter 85: Emma's Rival**

 **Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I feel so happy this next chapter of** ** _Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure_** **! As you can all see, I'm not on my hiatus (from writing) just yet. :D**

 **Matt, I'm so glad that you enjoyed the last chapter! I was thinking about "Let It Go," but I had much more fun poking a jab at the song's catchiness and popularity than actually including the song itself. XD**

 **They** ** _will_** **explore the hot springs in this chapter, as well as teasing a room that we had a discussion about in our PM. :)**

 **Guest, alright. :)**

 **(Credits: The Coconut Ice Castle room belongs to Matt, and Paula Tancerski, another character that you'll read about shortly, was created by ThePineappleKing23** ** _exclusively_** **for this story. :D I hope that you'll enjoy my interpretation of her, ThePineappleKing23. Thanks for the surprise of creating these characters! :D :) Her song was created by me, and the Fizzy Lemonade Waterpark belongs to Matt.)**

 **Now, on with the story! :D**

 **EDIT: Fixed the Antonio Ricci link from the last chapter. For now, the video will remain unlisted, and be viewable to only people who see this chapter.**

 **watch?v=-3AYhfN6nNQ &feature=**

 **As usual, add the h and double t and the p and the s thing with the colon and the dashes (and yes, I had its actual wording listed, but it removed that, sorry :/), and YouTube dot com along with the slash (all right before 'watch', you get what I mean), of course (it removed the dot com originally there as well :/) since FanFiction automatically removes those. Also, after the equal sign, put 'you', then a period, then 'be' (no space). Okay, I've been going on about a YouTube link long enough, pretty sure you all have seen one before.**

Suddenly, the two of them heard Grandpa Joe's voice shouting, "Hey, everyone! The three of us have something to show you!"

Holding each other's hand, they walked out of the castle, and the group gathered by Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe. They were by what looked like a bubbling lake of light-green water. There were red and pink lights underneath the bubbling water that gave it even more of a brighter color. There were two of these watery lakes, one at the left side of the castle, and one at the right. The group was by the left one.

"This are the Coconut Ice Castle Hot Springs!" beamed Mr. Wonka proudly.

"Why's the water green?" asked Mr. Rupert Kline (Ryan's father). "Somethin's pollutin' more parts of your water supply once again, isn't it, Mr. Wonka?"

"Nonsense," smiled Charlie Bucket. "This isn't water, anyways. The hot springs in this room are made of lemon-lime soda! The Oompa-Loompas use these hot springs for therapeutic purposes when they feel aching or tired, too."

"The lights are so pretty," gasped Mindy Bell.

"Why, thank you," responded Grandpa Joe. "We put these lights here to provide a nice, calm mood to the hot springs. Don't they call it mood lighting?"

"Of course," smirked Marvin Trout. "By the way, I feel like I must congratulate you on your inclusion of red and pink lights in your marvellous hot spring. Studies have shown that red lights help depression compared to blue and white lights, and it also helps us pay attention to details. However, white light is best for studying, and blue helps boost our brain's ability to be more creative. Green lights, along with red lights, also promote sleep, but a side effect of red lights is that increases a person's appetite…"

Everyone walked away from Marvin, and he continued going on and on about the mood lighting studies. Everyone (except for Marvin, who was still going on about mood lighting studies) had gotten into the hot springs, but Mr. Wonka had fortunately brought the correct clothes.

Antonio Ricci was wearing a brown and tan army-style swimsuit and swim trunks. Yuna Sayuki was wearing a yellow bikini. Mindy Bell was wearing a red bikini. Daniel Sparkman was wearing a swim shirt with robots and computers on it, and matching swim trunks. Christopher Davidson was wearing a swim shirt with Wonka products on it, as well as brown swim trunks that had the appearance of melting chocolate on the fabric. Jenna Adams was wearing a black bikini, and she was constantly making the sign of the horns and rocking along with heavy metal music with waterproof headphones that she was wearing.

Drew Hyde was wearing a blue swim shirt with art of a hockey player on it. On the back of the shirt, there was the word "HYDE" with the number 21 on it. Stephanie Perry was really enjoying herself. She had finally gotten time to relax after almost nonstop work in the Quality Control Testing Lab.

Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe had their regular clothes on. Everyone was extremely happy and relaxing, when Emma P. Perr suddenly felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

* * *

"Och, Emma!" laughed a girl with a heavy Polish accent from behind. "Och, you steel doing yourrrr ballet trrrrrrrash, Emma?"

"Huh?" asked Emma P. Perr, extremely confused, and turning around.

The girl that Emma was looking at was rather tall. She was eleven years old, and she was also wearing a white and red dress, and she had a white bonnet on her head.

"So you're still doink' that ice skating, right? I'm better than you now, you miserable excuse for an ice skater!" smirked the girl.

"Uh, who is this quack?" whispered Charlie Bucket, and Mr. Wonka giggled mischievously under his goatee.

"I hearrrrd that!" smirked the girl. "To everyone here, my name is Paula Tancerski, and I'm the greatest dancer to ever (she curiously enough, pronounced 'ever' like, ev-ehr) exist! I'm better than all of you! Warsaw, Poland is the greatest place ev-ehr! No one can tell me otherwise!"

"She must have came here because Poland was so embarrassed that they housed such a horrible brat like her," Grandpa Joe laughed to Charlie Bucket.

Charlie Bucket laughed, then Paula Tancerski glared at him, causing him to get quiet.

"Is this those horrible Three Stooges all over again?" Matilda Williams whispered to Alexis.

"It seems so," Alexis sighed back.

"Oh, you talking about my group?" said Paula Tancerski, disgusted. "My four so-called friends? I'm better than all of them! They're just followers, like blind sheep walking around in the middle of a desert with nowhere to go!"

"Yup, this is totally those Three Stooges all over again," sighed Charlie Bucket.

"One time," said Paula, "I was dancing, and I accidentally hit someone in the chin while jumping in the air."

She smirked, then chuckled mischievously at the group.

"Fortunately for me, no one suspected that I was the cause of it. The boy got sent to the hospital with a broken jaw, and I won first place! I'm the greatest dancer ever!"

Drew got out of the hot spring and stomped towards Paula Tancerski.

"I'm afraid that you're mistaken," smirked Drew Hyde.

"Sorry to break it to you, but no one's better at dancing than me, Sporty Boy," grinned Paula Tancerski.

"You take that back, woman!" snapped Drew Hyde.

"You just don't get it, do you?" smirked Paula Tancerski mischievously. "Allow me to explain, Dr. Draw Jekyll."

" _You're right in front of Paula Tancerski,_

 _The best dancer that there will ever be!_

 _I only care about myself, everyone else is a bother-_

 _My mother, my aunts, even my father._

 _I'm better than every single one of them!_

 _I got an A+ in my class about chem,_

 _And absolutely no one can be better than me!_

 _When my competitors see me, they try to flee!_

 _I do the best jumps, the most graceful slides,_

 _I've got beauty on all of my sides!_

 _I can always, oh always, outperform._

 _I'm way better than the norm._

 _So, my dears, consider yourself lucky!_

Mr. Wonka interrupted, " _You're extremely yucky!_ "

" _I don't care what happens to all the others,_

 _I only care about me._

 _Oh, their weak egos, I will smother!_

 _I'm the best dancer that there will ever be!_

 _My favorite dance is the Allegro,_

 _Because I can just go, go, go!_

 _While no one is watching, that's when I'll strike,_

 _I'll romp around and knock into anyone that I like!_

 _I end up as the only one left,_

 _And might even accuse one of my competitors of theft._

 _No one will ever a better dancer than the great Tancerski,_

 _While my competitors suffer, I get off scot-free!_

 _Now, bow down to the great Paula._

 _I make all the boys holla!_

 _I'm so famous, everyone knows me._

 _I go to restaurants, and get my food for free._

 _I knock my competition out of the park,_

 _And I love to frame them by leaving a mark!_

 _(For instance, there was Mr. McMaQuack,_

 _He thought that I always had his back._

 _I showed him how wrong he was-_

 _I took some paper, a pencil, and s'more supplies,_

 _I made a phony note,_

 _Saying that he would kill me._

 _He was the perfect scapegoat!_

 _He got booted out that easy.)_

 _I'm the greatest dancer that there will ever be,_

 _Now, everyone, bow down to me!_ "

"What a brat," murmured Grandpa Joe.

"I'm not a brat!" snapped Paula Tancerski. "Now, bow down to me, you servants!"

"We will not bow down to you, you stupid cow!" yelled Emma P. Perr at Paula. "You're just mad because I beat you in that one ice-skating competition a few months ago!"

"You're darn right I am!" yelled Paula Tancerski.

She looked at a watch on her arm.

"I'll leave you alone…" said Paula Tancerski ominously, "for now. I've got to go check to see if my followers are obeying my orders. You'll see me again, then I'll beat you all…!"

Walking backwards, she stared at the group angrily, with her fists clenched. Suddenly, she slipped on a small area of ice, and everyone broke into peals of laughter.

"That's not very funny!" snapped Paula Tancerski.

"Ha, Red Herring!" laughed Adam Wood.

Everyone besides Paula looked at him.

"So what, another Scooby-Doo reference," shrugged Adam Wood. "She just said one less than a minute ago, anyways."

"I'll get you!" yelled Paula as she exited the Coconut Ice Castle room and looked behind the open door of the room at the group. "I'll get you all!"

She slammed it shut, and an echo was heard throughout the entire room, like rumbling thunder during a storm.

* * *

"Who's this Paula Tancerski girl?" Adam Wood asked his girlfriend, turning to her once everyone was sure that Paula was gone from the room for good.

"Oh, she's just some jealous dancer," Emma P. Perr explained. "I beat her in some ice-skating competition a few months ago, and she just won't let it go. She's taken every opportunity since then to try to get back at me and make me look like a bumbling fool. Rigging a dancing stage with magnets, soaking stage curtains with kerosine to try to burn me and make me forfeit a competition, tie both of my shoes together to make me trip and fall...the list is endless."

"If I were there, I would have _fixed_ her attitude," smirked Stephanie Perry.

Everyone looked at her.

"So what, puns are the best," responded Stephanie Perry.

"That one was...so bad it was good," said Grandpa Joe.

"Shouldn't we change right now?" asked Antonio Ricci.

"Not right now, I think," smiled Charlie Bucket. "Coincidentally, there's a room right across the hall that I know that you will all enjoy! There's literally so much in here, _everyone in this group_ will find something to enjoy in it!"

Daniel Sparkman turned to Mike Teavee.

"Enjoy?" he whispered to Mike Teavee. "Or get eliminated in?"

"I don't know, s-" Mike Teavee responded to Daniel Sparkman, then he noticed that everyone was staring at them.

"I assure you that the next room we will visit is perfectly safe," Mr. Wonka reassured the two of them.

"The _next_ room?" asked Yuna Sayuki, a matter-of-factly.

"Every room in this factory is perfectly safe," responded Mr. Wonka, "as long as you follow our instructions."

"What is it, a waterpark?" said Ryan Kline, chuckling.

"Wait for us!" a voice suddenly exclaimed.

The group suddenly looked behind them, and it was Henry, Anthony, and Kokatsu!

"Us, too!" said another voice.

Kevin Prune was back, and so was Madison Pottle and Tyler Smith! Madison and Tyler were running towards the group extremely fast, and they were holding hands.

"You will all find out what room is next," smiled Charlie Bucket as the group walked down the corridor and saw a door that said: "FIZZY LEMONADE WATER PARK."

 **Author's Note: All right, everyone! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **What did you think of Paula? And ThePineappleKing23, what did you think about my interpretation of her? And come to think of it, what do you think that Mike was whispering to Daniel about before he stopped speaking?**

 **Thoughts, reviews, constructive criticism, is always appreciated! :D**

 **I will try to get the first chapter of the Fizzy Lemonade Water Park released soon, because I'm** ** _so_** **hyped and excited to write about it! Thanks so much for allowing me to use it! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	86. Making A Splash, Part 1

**Chapter 86: Making A Splash, Part 1**

 **Author's Note: Alright, everybody! The next chapter of** ** _Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure_** **is finally here!**

 **Matt, thanks so much for your compliment on my interpretation of Paula, as well as Antonio's song. :)**

 **I intend for the final version of the Antonio's song video to feature the entire lyrics on screen, as well as the full song, as well as a clearer voice. :D**

 **As for the Fizzy Lemonade Water Park, as I said before in the PM, it** ** _will_** **appear in this chapter. I hope that the amount of hype I built around this chapter will make you enjoy this chapter** ** _a lot_** **. :D**

 **Also, I'm starting to get a little blind, so when I saw your review, I thought you said "ALL slides", so I decided to feature every slide in the park.**

 **...**

 **In all seriousness, yes, every single slide in the park will be explored. :D**

 **Railwayguy, I have plans for that! :)**

 **marty munster, chocolate guns were already mentioned in chapter 37 of this story, but they could make a reappearance, who knows? :)**

 **ThePineappleKing23, thanks so much for the compliments on Paula! The "five friends" used to be intentional, because I was going to include Emma Murphy as part of the group, but I scrapped that idea shortly after publication and forgot to correct it. I did now, though. But Emma (as well as Bella Magro, and your other four characters)** ** _will_** **appear later on in this story. :)**

 **NOTE: This chapter was originally called "Getting All Wet, Part 1" until I decided to change the name of it to add the pun element. :D**

 **(Credits: The Fizzy Lemonade Water Park belongs to Matt, and the Everlasting Gobstopper Room belongs to MysteriousMaker1185.)**

 **Now, on with the story! :)**

"Seriously?" remarked Ryan Kline. "I was just joking about it being a waterpark!"

Everyone laughed.

"Everyone, please, don't leave me out, either!" shouted a voice eagerly.

Last, but certainly not least, Eva Pondicherry was finally back.

Everyone's mouths were gaping at her new appearance. She had put makeup over her black eye.

"She looks so...different," gasped Claire Wood (Adam's mother).

"And so...fashionable," gasped Charlie Bucket.

The room was silent for about ten seconds. It was a magic moment.

"Well, well!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka happily, breaking the silence. "The group's all back together again! As I say, the more the merrier! Now, let's enter the Fizzy Lemonade Water Park, shall we?"

Mr. Wonka opened the door, and immediately warm air whooshed into everyone's faces, and they could smell chlorine in the air. They could see yellowish liquid (Fizzy Lemonade, of course) crashing down on Oompa-Loompa children (wearing swim trunks at the time), who broke out into peals of laughter. Adult male and female Oompa-Loompas were sitting down on folding chairs as tropical music was playing on speakers spread throughout the park. Brown, wooden rope bridges were throughout the room to allow for transportation throughout the park. Oompa-Loompa couples were seen walking around happily with their children, and a bunch of the couples could be seen carrying large tubes that looked like doughnuts under their arms. The sounds of laughter, fun, and happiness were everywhere. In front of the group, there was a sign that said: "CAUTION-WET FLOOR!", along with a black and white drawing of a running Oompa-Loompa child that was seen falling down, and there was a left-facing no symbol. Also close by them was a station where you could get towels, and restrooms were by them as well. By the restrooms, there was a tower about nine stories tall that was the entrance of various body and tube slides. Towards the right side of the room, there was a five stories tall fort that the Oompa-Loompa children were playing on. On the top of it, there was a giant bucket that looked like a cocoa bean, spilling fizzy lemonade down onto the entire fort every few minutes. There were also metal water pistols mounted on the fort, kiddie slides, medium-sized curly slides, metal buckets of water to dump on unsuspecting victims, and more. On the left side of the fort, there was even a gigantic zip-line that crashed right down into a giant pool of melted chocolate! Towards the back of the room, to the right of the nine-story tower, everyone saw see-through double doors, and in the doors, they could see what seemed to be a bunch of old-fashioned lanterns lighting a rocky passageway. The doors had text on them, but the group was too far away to see what was on them. To the left and right of the double doors, there were two deep pools (with fences around the sides close to the double doors). The group could see that the Oompa-Loompas in the fizzy lemonade pools by the double doors were playing a game of basketball with a cocoa bean that was constantly being tossed around. To the right of the group, there was a hot tub that Oompa-Loompa grown-ups and children were relaxing in, and below the bridges in the Fizzy Lemonade Water Park, surrounding the fort, everyone could see a river of melted chocolate going around in a circle- a lazy river, and the river ended in an optional intersection that led to a chocolate wave pool. Close by the hot tub, everyone could see a giant Fizzy Lemonade Kiddie Pool, with slides suitable for small Oompa-Loompa children, along with fountains. On the fort, there were various towers, with many being shaped like the top of cupcakes. One was brown, one was white, and one was pink, and they all had rainbow 'sprinkles' on them. A bridge on the fort connected them all together. To the right of the fort, the group could see two more see-through double doors that led to an arcade area.

"This...this is the biggest room that I have ever seen!" exclaimed Tyler Smith.

"You haven't even seen one-tenth of this place yet, my dear boy," smiled Mr. Wonka.

"Wait, what?" asked Tyler Smith, looking wide-eyed at the three chaperones.

"That's right," smiled Charlie Bucket. "The Fizzy Lemonade Water Park is actually made of _fourteen_ other areas of splashing and fun, as well as an arcade, _and_ a buffet area!"

"Don't forget the hotel rooms themed like Loompaland," added Grandpa Joe.

"There's also a rock-climbing area, and a river raft race, and go-kart races," added Charlie Bucket.

"You're absolutely correct," smiled Mr. Wonka.

"Is this like an entire hotel in your factory?" asked Daniel Sparkman.

"You could say that," smiled Grandpa Joe.

Everyone saw Mr. Wonka standing still. He was looking up at the ceiling of the Fizzy Lemonade Water Park and stroking his goatee thoughtfully.

"You know what?" remarked Mr. Wonka. "I'm going to set time aside in this tour for you all to explore _this entire park_. How about that?"

Everyone in the group, including the grown-ups, were too flabbergasted to answer.

"I'm being completely serious," said Mr. Wonka. "Now, everyone. Go on, just grab a towel, and we'll all meet up together when we feel like it."

"Hooray!" everyone shouted together happily, as they ran towards the towel booth and got their towels from a female Oompa-Loompa.

They went off in separate directions to have the best time of their lives.

* * *

Alexis Williams and her mother decided to run on to the fort in the middle of the room. They climbed up the fort's entrance stairs, and they saw that there were two paths to take-one that led up another path of stairs, and one that went left.

"How about I go up, and you go left, mother?" smiled Alexis Williams.

"What a great idea," smiled Matilda Williams. "Let's do this!"

Matilda went left, and then, she saw that it led to the chocolate zip-line. A bunch of Oompa-Loompa children were using it, so she had to wait for her turn in line. Once the children were all done, she grabbed onto the handle of the zipline and readied herself. She pushed herself as hard as she could, and zoomed down the zipline track at a most tremendous speed!

"Weeeeeeeeeee!" shouted Matilda Williams happily. "This is the most fun that I've had in _ages_!"

The chocolate pool was incoming…

 _SPLASH!_

She was covered from head to toe in thick, melted chocolate!

Matilda looked around, and by some of the folding chairs, she saw a cylindrical-shaped machine that said: "CHOCOLATE ZIPLINE WONKA WASH." She entered it, and a few seconds later, she came out perfectly clean, and more than happy to go on it again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alexis Williams went straight ahead of her, and up the flight of stairs, _then_ turned left. She then turned up yet another one, then over a rope-net bridge. She saw many kiddie slides along the way, such as small tubes ones, and wide yellow ones. She was so excited that she couldn't help but go on every single one of them along the way, and she didn't care whatsoever that she had to make her way back up to where she was before.

One time, while making her way through the fort, she suddenly heard a trilling sound. It was the noise of an Oompa-Loompa trilling through an electronic speaker someplace in the room, and she was extremely confused.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked herself, extremely confused.

She suddenly looked up, and the gigantic cocoa bean bucket spilled gallons upon gallons of fizzy lemonade on top of Alexis, who was metaphorically dying from laughter after the moment was over. Eventually, Alexis made her way close to the top of the fort. The path, once again, split into two. She had the choice between a large brown slide and an equally-large golden yellow slide.

"I'll take the brown one first, then I will go to the yellow one after this!" she said happily, running towards the brown slide. Like Matilda Williams, she had to wait in a line, but this one was composed of Oompa-Loompa children, as well as Oompa-Loompa adults, and there was an Oompa-Loompa lifeguard next to the slide.

"Go," the Oompa-Loompa lifeguard smiled to an Oompa-Loompa boy.

The Oompa-Loompa grabbed the slide's bar, and thrusted himself down as fast as he possibly could.

"Weeeeeee!" the Oompa-Loompa boy cheered as he went down the slide. Alexis could see that the boy was waving to the line as he was sliding down, and Alexis smiled and waved back. She looked around, and also noticed that there was a metal bucket with a pipe above it. The pipe was constantly filling up the bucket with fizzy lemonade. Suddenly, she had an idea. She looked at the line.

"Go," the Oompa-Loompa lifeguard said to an Oompa-Loompa girl.

She did as she was told, and right before the Oompa-Loompa girl was below the bucket, she dumped it. The fizzy lemonade dumped right on the Oompa-Loompa girl, and both her and Alexis laughed happily. Pretty soon, it was her turn. She looked at the lifeguard, and his nametag said, "MATT."

"You can go," the Oompa-Loompa lifeguard smiled to Alexis Williams.

Alexis smiled at the lifeguard, then gave a thumbs up. The lifeguard gave a thumbs up back. She gripped the bar tightly, then let go, and she was going _very_ fast! She went down, then abruptly turned, and went faster and faster! To make herself go faster, she crossed her arms and legs, and stayed as straight as possible during the ride. After the abruptly turn, the slide suddenly went down, and for a few seconds, she found herself airborne, then thumped back down on the slide. Suddenly, she saw fizzy lemonade coming down. An Oompa-Loompa child had dumped a bucket down on her, and she laughed happily. After a few more turns, spirals, and drops, she landed at the end of the slide, only to have _even more_ buckets of lemonade, as well as some metal, stationary water pistols (Strawberry-Juice Water Pistols), hit her body. Shielding her face happily, she got out of the splash area, allowing another Oompa-Loompa to go down the slide after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daniel Sparkman, along with Mike Teavee, were climbing up the nine story tower, and together, they were holding a two-person tube. While they were climbing up the stairs, the two of them noticed a sign that said: "DID YOU KNOW? THE TUBES IN THE FIZZY LEMONADE WATER PARK ARE MADE FROM SYNTHETIC GELATIN. THEY USE THE SAME RECIPE AS MR. WONKA'S GUMMY GLO-KARTS."

They looked at the sign in surprise, then continued their trek up the stairs.

"You know Daniel, I haven't had this much fun with you in a long time," Mike Teavee smiled.

"You're a great person," Daniel Sparkman smiled at Mike.

"Thanks," Mike smiled back.

He was about to say more, but it was their turn on one of the slides.

There were five slides to choose from: One called the "WONKANADO", two tube slides collectively known as the "CALAMITY CHOCOLATE RAPIDS", and two body slides collectively known as the "WHITE CHOCOLATE CANYON." The Wonkanado was colored dark brown. The first tube slide was colored white, and the second one was colored grey, like the color of aluminum foil. The first body slide was colored red, and the second one was colored blue.

"Let's go on the Wonkanado!" said Daniel Sparkman, all pumped up.

"Aye aye, Daniel!" said Mike Teavee happily. They watched a grown Oompa-Loompa go down the slide happily, then, it was their turn a few minutes later.

"Face front, keep hands on the handles at all times," the male Oompa-Loompa lifeguard said to Daniel and Mike. "Don't let go."

"Okay," responded Mike Teavee.

"See ya!" shouted Daniel encouragingly, right before he and Mike pushed themselves down the tube.

It was almost a near-vertical drop, but not quite. The duo's mouths were being forced open by the sheer speed of the slide, and their cheek flaps were wiggling. Suddenly, they felt themselves turn left, and they saw a small enclosed vortex that looked like the Nut Room. There were even rubber squirrels and rubber walnut props to add to the realism of the whole thing. They kept spinning around and around in circles, and speakers up high by the enclosed vortex kept playing squirrel chirping noises over and over. Suddenly, they saw themselves falling down a near-vertical hole, but again, not quite, and they were _zipping_ at this point! They were sliding down a clear tube now, and they could see, and even hear a little bit, of what was going on around them. They saw themselves _whooshing_ through a prop Chocolate Room, with a child Augustus Gloop 'drinking' from a prop river, and an animatronic Mr. Wonka waving his gold-topped cane in the air.

"My chocolate must be untouched by human hands!" exclaimed the animatronic Mr. Wonka.

"Augustus!" shouted an animatronic Mrs. Gloop. "Didn't you hear what the man said? Come away from that river at once!"

The duo felt the speed of the tube carry themselves slightly upwards, then through another hole, straight into a dark tunnel.

Once they were able to see light again, they saw themselves inside a prop Inventing Room, and there was an animatronic child Violet Beauregarde, who was blown up into a blueberry from the three-course meal gum.

"I feel most peculiar," said the animatronic Violet Beauregarde.

"Great heavens, girl!" cried an animatronic Mr. Beauregarde. "You're blowing up like a balloon!"

"Like a blueberry," the animatronic Mr. Wonka said as the duo suddenly felt themselves twisting to the right.

It was darkness, then they felt themselves turning to the left, then the right, then down, then up, then to the left, then the right, then they finally came to the next animatronics section of the slide. They saw the Television-Chocolate Room, before the Virtual Reality Testing Room was added. They could see an extremely tiny animatronic Mike Teavee inside the television, with the rest of the group staring at him in horror, aside from Mr. Wonka.

"Hi, Mum!" said the animatronic Mike Teavee happily, jumping happily in one place in the television. "Hi, Pop! Look at _me_! I'm the first person ever to be sent by television!"

"Grab him!" ordered the animatronic Mr. Wonka, as the clear tube pulled the duo down once more. "Quick!"

"Was that you, dad?" asked Daniel Sparkman curiously, turning around ever so slightly and seeing that his father's face had turned a rather pale white color.

"Uhhhh…" said Mike Teavee nervously, "I'd rather not talk about it...please, turn facing ahead so you don't fall off."

"Alright, father," said Daniel Sparkman nervously, doing as he was told.

 _WOOSH!_

They turned to the left, getting fizzy lemonade in their faces.

 _WOOSH!_

They turned to the right, then went a giant drop, then _SPLASH!_

The slide had ended. They found themselves in the ride's splash pool.

"Whoopee!" exclaimed Daniel Sparkman as the final splash caused fizzy lemonade to get in their faces and the tube to nearly flip over.

"That...was...amazing!" said Mike Teavee happily, as the two of them got off of the tube, slid it across the fizzy lemonade, and got out of the pool.

"Let's try the tube slides next!" said Daniel Sparkman happily, giving his father a high-five.

"You know it, son!" said Mike Teavee.

They grabbed their tube, and began climbing up the nine-story tower once more.

* * *

Marvin Trout and his father had ironically decided to check out the arcade. They went past the fort, and stood in front of the see-through double doors. They saw that they said, "EVERLASTING GOBSTOPPER ROOM."

The sensor doors didn't open. Marvin and his father stood there.

"Hello!" shouted Marvin Trout.

"Uhhh, open sesame?" said Henry Trout (Marvin's father), confused and scratching his head.

The doors still didn't open.

"Awww, snap!" said Marvin Trout angrily, kicking at the door. His leg and foot went straight through them.

"Oh, right," chuckled Henry Trout nervously. "I forgot about that!"

"About what, father?" asked Marvin Trout.

"We could just walk right through the doors!" said Henry Trout cheerfully. "Remember, the sensors didn't see us because we're holograms!"

"Oh, right!" said Marvin Trout cheerfully, as him and his father walked through the double doors.

Marvin looked back, and a few seconds after they went through the doors, they opened up.

"Seriously?" remarked Marvin Trout, rolling his eyes. " _Now_ the sensors act?"

"That's how it always happens in the movies," laughed Henry Trout.

"At least we're able to grab _some_ things," said Marvin Trout. "For some reason, we can't grab things like humans, but going on waterslides is perfectly fine?"

"That's logic for you," chuckled Henry Trout.

The duo looked around the Everlasting Gobstopper Room. Lights, noises, and flashes were absolutely everywhere. In the back of the room, there was a desk, with two Oompa-Loompas handing out prizes to one Oompa-Loompa family. Close by it, there was a "Ticket Muncher Machine" that counted tickets and gave out a receipt for use at the prize desk. Surrounding them were arcade games of every shape and size-but all of them were Everlasting Gobstopper-themed! There was a skee-ball machine that used large Everlasting Gobstoppers as balls, an arcade claw machine with Everlasting Gobstoppers as prizes-each of them was about the size of a beach ball! There was even a Big Bass machine, but instead of being shaped like a bass, there was an Oompa-Loompa head instead. There was even one of those standing racer, Mario Kart-style machine, but the obstacles in the races were _all_ Everlasting Gobstoppers! Whether the obstacle was a single Everlasting Gobstopper to slip the opponent up, or a cannon coming out of one of the cars with an Everlasting Gobstopper gun to hit another car, or even a giant Everlasting Gobstopper boulder to flatten the opponent temporarily, every obstacle in the game was based off the Everlasting Gobstopper.

The prizes were even based off of Everlasting Gobstoppers as well. While some of the prizes were simple, such as boxes of the candy, and plushes of the candy-literally a plush-sized version of the Everlasting Gobstopper-others were more complicated. One of the other prizes was an Everlasting Gobstopper bank. Everytime you deposited something in it, you got an opportunity to push the lever on the electronic down. If the reels line up in one of the winning combination, you win a certain amount of Everlasting Gobstoppers deposited right out of the bank. More prizes included an Everlasting Gobstoppers variation of UNO, Everlasting Gobstopper bouncing balls, and even an Everlasting Gobstopper themed chair!

* * *

Marvin and Henry Trout went by a plastic container that had plastic cards in them. On the front of them was the words: "EVERLASTING GOBSTOPPER ROOM," with a big, red Everlasting Gobstopper 'rolling' towards the viewer, with a male Oompa-Loompa in the background, with him in a pose showing that he had just rolled the Everlasting Gobstopper bowling ball. By the ball, there were bowling pins getting knocked down and 'flying' towards the viewer of the card. On the back of the card was a barcode with numbers below it, and also, there was a sticker on the back that said, "VALID FOR 50 TOKENS." They scanned the cards via the scanner that was by them, and they were able to play the games now.

* * *

Marvin Trout walked by an Everlasting Gobstoppers Skee-Ball machine and looked at it fearfully. He was shaking, and his palms were sweaty. His father noticed this.

"What's wrong, son?" asked Henry Trout curiously.

"Game...play...how…?" mumbled Marvin Trout fearfully. "Play...no…"

"Son," Henry Trout looked straight into Marvin's eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"F-for what?" asked Marvin Trout.

"For teaching you all this stupid garbage," Henry Trout said. "None of it's true. Children are not tools that are just to be used for labor and work."

He hugged his son.

"I'm a horrible parent," Henry Trout said, tears falling down his face. "You see, I grew up with an extremely strict father, whose name was Wilbur R. I. C. E. Prune."

"That's a lot of initials," giggled Marvin Trout.

"Yeah," Henry Trout giggled in response. "His full name was Wilbur Robert Ian Cain Earle Prune," he explained, "and to me, he was a very strict man. He never let me hang out with my friends, he never let me have any toys, or even picture books, for that matter. From Day One, it was just study, study, study. I thought that if I did what my father did, it would help you. But Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe taught me that his method of parenting was wrong, even abusive. I promise to be a better parent from now on, Marvin. Don't worry about that old witch, Diane, either. While in the Chocolate Room, I saw her exit the factory in a fit of rage, then go straight back to our house."

"Look at what's she missing out on," smiled Marvin Trout. "I think that we should call her Agatha Trout from now on!"

The two of them laughed happily.

"Agatha Trout it is," said Henry Trout, winking at his son.

"She really is missing out on a lot of amazing things," remarked Marvin Trout.

"Quite right," Henry Trout smiled with happiness in his eyes. "As I said, don't worry about her. She's going to get quite a large talk when we get home."

"Who knows," smiled Marvin Trout. "She might even come back here and get a song of her own."

"Now…" said Henry Trout and Marvin Trout together, "let's go have some fun!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Grimm family was climbing up the nine-story tower as well. They had found one of the triple gelatin tubes in the water park, and they decided to go on the tube slides together.

"Let's go on them in order," suggested Charlotte Grimm. "That way, it will be easier for us to keep track of which slides we have gone on, and which slides we haven't."

"What a great idea," smiled Bruce Grimm.

"I like that idea as well," smiled Mrs. Angina Grimm (Charlotte's mother). "Let's do this!"

They continued climbing up the stairs, and finally made it to the top of the tower. After an Oompa-Loompa lifeguard allowed them to, they got into the white tube slide and pushed themselves down it.

As soon as they pushed themselves down it, they went down a steep drop, then turned right. They turned, then suddenly felt themselves going down _another_ hill! Suddenly, while in the enclosed area, everyone got the sensation of the tube stopping, and they thought that they were going into a box-within the tube! A conveyor belt was carrying the tube upwards, and a small 'arm' held the back of the tube steady. Abruptly, as soon as the conveyor belt trip began, it ended, as the Grimms went down an extremely large hill, then twisted to the left, then the right, then the left, then the right, and then, they twisted around in a circle and went down more! Then, with a final drop, as well as a right turn, the Grimms splashed down into the splash pool. They had reached the end of the ride.

"Let's do the grey one next!" exclaimed Charlotte Grimm happily.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Mr. and Mrs. Grimm together happily.

* * *

At this time, Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe were relaxing in the hot tub, while Augustus Gloop and Violet Beauregarde were eating and relaxing at the buffet (which could be accessed via a door in the back of the arcade).

"This place sure serves some good eggs," remarked Violet Beauregarde.

"Why, thank you," smiled an Oompa-Loompa waitress. "We haven't served a bad one yet!"

Augustus and Violet chuckled at her joke.

"As for me, I love their sweet and sour chicken," remarked Augustus Gloop, "as well as their egg drop soup and crab rangoons."

"Here's your fortune cookie," said the waitress, handing a fortune cookie to Augustus, and another one to Violet.

Augustus and Violet opened their cookies, and Violet looked at hers in surprise.

"What does it say?" asked Augustus Gloop.

"It says," responded Violet Beauregarde. "YOU HAVE A LOT OF WEDDINGS IN STORE FOR PEOPLE THAT YOU KNOW."

"Veddings?" asked Augustus Gloop. "How curious."

"Curious indeed," responded Violet Beauregarde.

* * *

At that exact moment in time, Madison and Tyler were by the body slides.

"I'll race you," smiled Madison Pottle.

"Oh, you think you can beat me?" smirked Tyler Smith. "I'm the best waterslide racer in the entire world!"

"We'll see about that," smirked Madison Pottle. As soon as the lifeguard gave a thumbs up to Madison and Tyler, Madison Pottle said, "Three! Two! One!"

They each tightened their grip on their respective slides as they prepared to race.

"GO!" shouted Madison Pottle happily.

They each let go of the bar and crossed their arms and legs as they landed down on the slide.

"Weeeeeeeeeeee!" shouted Tyler Smith happily. He turned to the left, then went down a hill. As he went down the hill, he began spinning around and around in a spiral shape, then he made another sharp left turn. The slide then broke out into another spiral, and another downwards hill. The slide then turned to the left, then the right, then back to the left, as Tyler was lightly tossed from the end of the slide and into the splash pool. He looked around, and Madison Pottle was already waiting for him.

"Aw, you beat me!" said Tyler Smith, blushing at Madison.

"As a prize for beating you…" Madison Pottle began…

" _A prize?_ " Tyler Smith asked himself. " _For beating me? What could she possibly be talking about?_ "

"Here it is!" exclaimed Madison Pottle happily, hugging Tyler Smith then kissing him all over. Suddenly, while Madison Pottle was embracing her boyfriend, they heard a tap on each of their shoulders.

It was an Oompa-Loompa lifeguard, and his nametag said, "JOHN H."

"I appreciate that you're affectionate to one another," John H. smiled at Tyler and Madison, "but please remember the rest of our guests."

The three of them looked at an Oompa-Loompa family, and a female Oompa-Loompa was covering her son's eyes up with one of her hands.

"Oops," Madison Pottle chuckled, "we're sorry."

"It's okay, just remember what I said," John H. said. "Now move along."

The two of them were walking past the tower and heading towards the wave pool.

"And remember, kids, the 90s are the best!" John H. shouted back to Madison and Tyler.

* * *

Chris and Jenna were by the see-through double doors by the fizzy lemonade basketball courts.

"What's in here?" asked Chris Davidson out loud to himself.

"I don't know," responded Jenna Adams.

The two of them looked at the double doors. The double doors said: "DINO-ROAR PREHISTORIC WATER PARK AREA."

 **Author's Note: I hope that the** ** _huge_** **hype that I built for this chapter in our PM was worth it, Matt! :D**

 **What did you all think of this chapter, everyone? Did you like my interpretation of (Part 1 of) the Fizzy Lemonade Water Park, Matt? And MysteriousMaker1185, what did you think about my interpretation of your Everlasting Gobstopper Room? Reviews, constructive criticism, etc. is always welcomed and appreciated! :D**

 **Question for my readers: What themed water park area would** ** _you_** **all like to see in future chapters of the Fizzy Lemonade Water Park arc? If you would like, please answer this question in your review. :)**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	87. Making A Splash, Part 2

**Chapter 87: Making A Splash, Part 2**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone, and welcome to the next chapter of** ** _Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure_** **! I'm sorry that this took so long, because I was going through some personal things, but I'm back! :)**

 **I hope that this chapter will be worth the wait. I will put the credits at the end in this one, because putting them here will spoil many upcoming jokes. I'll respond to all your reviews right now! :D**

 **Matt, you** ** _will_** **see your suggested area in an upcoming chapter! I'm glad you liked the first part of this arc, and I hope that you'll like this one as well. I tried to make it longer than the previous part by including lots and lots of action in it. :D**

 **Also, thanks for the compliment on the updated Chapter One! I included the third book because, in my canon,** ** _Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure_** **takes place forty-five years after that one. The only thing I added was Mr. Wonka retiring from being vice-president, in order to make this story possible.**

 **Guest, it's actually a little-known fact that, when a child is born, the parent is allowed to give their child any surname that they like. Also, in rare cases, the husband will adopt their wife's last name instead of the other way around.**

 **marty munster, you** ** _will_** **see that in a future chapter! :D**

 **Guest. You all know it's gonna happen. You felt it in your bones ever since they first kissed. In shorter terms, yes, that quote** ** _will_** **appear in a future chapter, I can confirm that. :)**

 **big mistakey, yes, as a matter of fact, that quote** ** _will_** **appear in a future chapter. :D**

 **(IMPORTANT NOTICE: This chapter is dedicated to Matt, as well as a special storyteller, for without them, I would have never been able to publish this chapter and recover from my personal crisis. Enjoy, you two! [And everyone else, of course])**

 **The following is a list of instrumental songs used in this chapter, and I believe that listening to them will help my upcoming water park areas come to life even more than I already try to make them. :)**

* * *

 **Instrumentals used in this chapter:**

 **1\. Ultra Jungle, from** ** _Pok_** _ **émon Ultra Sun and Moon**_

 **2\. Ecruteak City, from** ** _Pok_** _ **émon HeartGold and SoulSilver**_

 **3\. Snowbelle City (Daytime), from** ** _Pokémon Diamond_** **,** ** _Pearl_** **, and** ** _Platinum_**

 **Enjoy, everyone, and be sure to check out the credits at the end of this chapter. :)**

* * *

The double doors automatically opened, and Chris and Jenna entered the Dino-Roar Prehistoric Water Park Area. However, they felt like they were inside of a volcano. Oil lanterns were constantly flicking on and off inside the area that they were in, and it made the two of them feel slightly uneasy.

"This doesn't seem like a water park area to me," remarked Chris Davidson.

"Yeah," responded Jenna Adams.

"I-I don't know about this place," shivered Chris.

"It's okay, Chris," Jenna smiled, gripping Chris' hand tightly. "I'll keep you safe."

The two of them continued walking nervously down the corridor as the oil lanterns flickered. The two of them suddenly turned a corner, then another one, and they saw a dinosaur-themed water park, just like the sensor double doors had said!

The rope bridges were still there, as well as the folding chairs, and a fort of sorts, and a tall tower, along with restrooms and a towel area, of course, but that was where the similarities to the main area of the Fizzy Lemonade Water Park ended. The fort was made out of coated wood, and pictures of dinosaurs, like velociraptors, stegosauruses and the like were absolutely everywhere. Animatronic dinosaurs were also in front of various small restaurants that surrounded the fort and its corresponding pool, along with tables and chairs. Bridges were also on this fort, but unlike the ones for transportation in the main area of the Fizzy Lemonade Water Park, these ones were green, resembling thick treen vines of sorts, and dark brown ropes the color of milk chocolate protected the person from falling off of it. The roofs connecting the various towers in this fort was shaped like the top of volcanoes, with even fake, glowing 'lava' on it, with lights to keep flickering the shine on it back and forth. The slides on this fort were brown, and the outsides of them made them look bumpy, with glowing 'lava' on them as well. Dinosaur roaring was heard throughout the area, and instead of tropical music, there was different music playing. This music sounded like it came from a prehistoric era, fitting this park really well, and many Oompa-Loompas were walking to the rhythm of it. Oompa-Loompa couples, their children with them, were carrying rubber tubes that looked like a dark, prehistoric palm tree bent into a circular shape. There was no lazy river in this room; instead, surrounding the fort, there was a river that had constant fountains coming out from beneath it, as well as fountains surrounding it, and lights coming from below illuminated it in a scarlet-orange color.

"This music sounds like something straight out of Donkey Kong!" Jenna Adams laughed.

"It's _way_ too uncanny," Chris chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuna Sayuki had walked past through the buffet, and saw _another_ area! The double doors on _this_ area said, "TOKYO WATER PARK AREA."

"Tokyo?!" exclaimed Yuna Sayuki happily, grinning extremely wide. "No way!"

She entered the room, and she was flabbergasted. The fort was there, along with the folding chairs, but instead of bridges, there was a plastic track with a bunch of moving cars with seats on them (similar to the cars in the Willy or Won't He? Room). This fort, however, looked like a skyscraper, and the 'bridges' were coming out of a window of it and ended up in a second connecting fort. The lights in this room were dark blue and yellow to give this area a special 'night' effect. At the foot of the fort, there was a staircase that went up then turned to the left, to enter into the fort. There were light bulbs inside the 'skyscrapers' 'windows' to illuminate them, and slides stuck out of the 'skyscrapers' as well. The tower, although it was in this area as well, had a special entrance. Instead of climbing up stairs straight up, the rider would walk up into a ramp, where they would end up in a train station tower, to then be taken by the slides tower.

The music playing in this area was extremely reminiscent to Japanese culture, with a ton of Japanese drums playing in that theme. Yuna was in complete and total awe, and the same thing was going on with Drew Hyde. He was in an area that was called: "BRRRRRRRR-EEZY FUN WATER PARK AREA."

* * *

This area looked completely different from the other areas that everyone had seen so far. Instead of a fort with slides jutting from it or similar concepts, as with the other areas, there was a giant purple, triangular mountain with the triangular top having white snow (actually sugar) on the top of it. While there was no slide jutting out of it from the _beginning_ , tubes of slides were visible on the outside of the mountain. In fact, the entire mountain was surrounded by a ring of fizzy lemonade, like a moat, and the single bridge leading to the mountain over the moat was made completely out of ice, except for the rope to protect the goers from falling off, which was actually real rope. Snowflakes, made of shredded coconut just like in the Coconut Ice Castle, were falling down from the ceiling of the room. The snow already on the ground, however, was made of nice, fluffy flour.

The music is this area was composed almost entirely of pianos. The intro was made of a single piano note, then a slight amount of beeps started to kick in about thirty seconds into the song, then bells started to play, as well as triangles. The music seemed to loop back to the beginning, but then more bells, triangles, and beeps started to play, _then_ it looped over back to the beginning.

"Hm, this area looks right up my alley!" Drew Hyde smirked and smiled to himself as he walked on the ice bridge towards the purple and white mountain.

* * *

Back at the Dino-Roar Prehistoric Water Park Area, Chris and Jenna were climbing together up the area's tower. The Dino-Roar Prehistoric Water Park Area's tower was brown, as well as black. The roof of it also had 'dripping lava' on it, and there were realistic plants that looked like prehistoric palm trees surrounding this tower. The signs in this tower had dinosaur pictures on them, and there were animatronic dinosaurs roaring and moving on each of its floors. Chris and Jenna decided to try out this area's vortex slide, which was similar to the one in the Fizzy Lemonade Water Park's main area, but themed around dinosaurs. They grabbed a double tube and were climbing up the tower together.

"You know, Chris," Jenna Adams said to Chris as they were walking up the tower, "you remember that sleepover that we had together a month ago?"

"Yes, Jenna," Chris responded, remembering the moment that Jenna mentioned.

* * *

A month ago, as Jenna Adams mentioned, the two of them had a sleepover together at Chris' house. Although it was Chris' house, Jenna had some plans for him.

'What games would you like to play?' Chris asked Jenna nicely.

'How about a game that I like to call, "Cupid and the Heart'?' asked Jenna, blushing slightly.

'I've never heard of that game before,' Chris said, not knowing what Jenna was trying to say.

'You know what?' Jenna smiled sweetly. 'How about, instead of games, we could eat something together?'

'Well, I am getting kind of hungry,' Chris Davidson said cluelessly.

'Great!' Jenna said happily, doing a playful jig and grabbing Chris' hand then jogging into his kitchen.

'Is everything okay down there?' Chris' mother called down to the two of them from upstairs. 'I can hear a bit of clanging.'

'Yes, Mrs. Davidson!' Jenna called up to Chris' mother. 'We're just getting something to eat!'

'Alright, just be sure to clean up after yourselves!' Mrs. Davidson responded.

'I will!' Jenna answered.

Chris heard clanging noises as well in the kitchen. When he asked what was going on, Jenna's only response was, 'It's a surprise, Chris!'

Soon, the sink was heard being turned on, as well as more clanging noises, then Jenna called out, 'Chris! Your surprise is ready!'

Chris walked into the kitchen, and on the table in his kitchen, on a shining white plate, he saw a perfectly cooked omelet. On top of it, there was red jam in the shape of a heart.

'I-it's beautiful, Jenna,' said Chris absolutely flabbergasted.

'Try it,' Jenna smiled.

Chris grabbed the fork and knife that Jenna placed by the plate, and he cut a piece out of Jenna's omelet and ate it. He chewed it slowly, and he had a curious look on his face as he ate it, while Jenna looked at him curiously.

'Do you like it?' Jenna asked curiously.

'I…' began Chris, making Jenna slightly nervous. 'I...love it!'

He began cutting more and more pieces of the omelet, and he didn't stop eating until it was completely gone. He was so caught up in the deliciousness of her omelet that he didn't see Jenna blushing nearby.

That night, Chris and Jenna slept together in his bedroom. Chris fell asleep first, and Jenna grabbed Chris' hand, then shortly after fell asleep as well. She began to dream.

In the dream, she was in a giant grey stone castle, and Miss Trunchbull was guarding her to prevent her escape.

'Help!' Jenna shouted loudly. 'Somebody help me!'

'No worm stupid enough will help you, you slave!' yelled Miss Trunchbull angrily.

Suddenly, a whooshing sound was heard, and Jenna looked out of the small window in her prison. It was Chris Davidson, and he was riding a dragon!

'Grab hold!' Chris shouted out to her.

She grabbed Chris' hand, but Miss Trunchbull lunged towards her.

'Jump!' Chris shouted.

She did as she was told. They locked hands, but Jenna suddenly fell!

"Ahhhhhhhh!' Jenna shouted.

'Oh no you don't!' Chris shouted, guiding the dragon down in the shape of an arch.

He caught Jenna, and he landed right on her lap! She adjusted herself behind Chris, and grabbed his shoulders tightly. Chris could see Jenna's soft red hair flowing in front of his face.

'You want a sour landing on this dragon?' Chris asked, chuckling.

'What do you mean?' asked Jenna.

'What I'm saying is, is do you want to go for a ride?' Chris asked gallantly.

'Boy, do I!' said Jenna hyperly, causing Chris to move his arms and the dragon to fly high up in the air.

'Oh no you will not!' a voice boomed.

It was Miss Trunchbull, and she had gripped onto the dragon!

'I'm sorry, Jenna,' responded Chris, 'but it seems like my previously leisurely ride may get just _a little_ intense.'

He jerked his hands up with the dragon's reins, and it flew high up in the air.

'Hahaha!' laughed Miss Trunchbull. 'I've got you-!'

Her hand slipped, and down she fell, hitting the hard earth below.

Jenna's red hair once again flew into Chris' hand as a result of the breeze. Chris turned to face her, and Jenna blushed and said…

"I love you, Chris," Jenna was saying in real life, blushing and kissing Chris Davidson.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuna Sayuki was in the Tokyo Area, and she was walking around it, completely flabbergasted.

"I feel right at home here," Yuna Sayuki smiled.

"I bet you do, you disgusting girl!" a male voice shouted.

"Oh no," Yuna Sayuki shook, turning around.

She saw her parents! Alas, however, they looked different. They were covered with a thick, pink film and their clothes were torn all over. Mr. Sayuki's hair was all messed up and tangled, and Mrs. Sayuki's hair was all knotted up and looked ripped and cut.

"Holy...you-know-what," Yuna Sayuki shook as she started to back away from her raging parents.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold!" chuckled Mr. Sayuki.

"No!" yelled Yuna Sayuki. "It can't be!"

As quick as a dragonfly, she darted off into the first 'skyscraper' in the room, and her parents chased after her. She ran up its stairs, then entered it. Once she did, there were two possible paths to choose from- one that went left, and one that went right. Yuna took the right one. Her parents were catching up, then she heard Mrs. Sayuki shout, "Darling, you take the left one! I'll take the right one!"

"Right, dear!" Mr. Sayuki said obediently.

Yuna heard one pair of footsteps (her father's) go farther and farther away from her until they seemingly faded away, but she heard another pair (her mother's) stomp closer and closer to her. She began running higher and higher up the skyscraper until she finally reached the top, where a gigantic slide was curving down it. Yuna Sayuki looked behind her, and her mother almost grabbed her! Then, her father as well! Both paths that they went down met up in the single area that Yuna was in!

"We've got you now, you disgusting brat!" Mr. Sayuki grinned evilly.

"It's time for the payback when you got us arrested all those years ago!" laughed Mrs. Sayuki.

"You're crooks!" Yuna shouted, backing closer and closer to the water slide. "You're liars, and cheats! You're both disgusting, and you deserve to be in jail forever!"

She looked in the unspeakable direction for approximately one second, where she managed to say fearfully, "I would say more, but there are kiddies reading this!"

"Holy moly!" a voice said, surprised. "This scene's suspense was built up so well! Minus one sin!"

It was Jeremy's voice! A reverse dinging noise was heard, then _Carl's_ voice was heard!

"I quite agree, Jeremy!" said Carl, absolutely shocked. "Minus _another_ sin!"

Another reverse dinging sound was heard.

"However," Jeremy continued, "Fourth wall breaking! That's a sin!"

 _DING!_

The Oompa-Loompa lifeguard by this slide was watching the events unfolding in front of him with a look of extreme shock and awe on his face.

"You...may go," responded the Oompa-Loompa lifeguard, whose name tag said, "D. SERPENT (Age: 18)."

"Thanks!" shouted Yuna Sayuki quickly, as she tossed herself down the slide, crossing her arms and legs as she was about to touch the slide and go down.

"Man, things around here just keep getting weirder and weirder," D. Serpent murmured suddenly, but he was suddenly pushed off of his stool by Mr. and Mrs. Sayuki.

"Ow!" D. Serpent exclaimed, touching his forehead and massaging his back.

He saw Mr. and Mrs. Sayuki going down the slide together to go after Yuna, and they were laughing evilly.

"Ah-hahahaha!" Mr. and Mrs. Sayuki said, laughing evilly as they began to catch up to Yuna, who was screaming in a combination of both fun and fear.

"I've got to do _something_!" D. Serpent exclaimed, running down the skyscraper, trying to think of ways to save Yuna.

"What's going on, D?" asked a voice.

"Is there any way we can help?" asked another voice.

It was Matt and John H., the lifeguards from the main area of the Fizzy Lemonade Water Park.

"Yuna Sayuki's crazed parents are going after her on one of our water slides!" D. Serpent cried. "They want to abuse her and beat her up! We have to stop them!"

"I have an idea!" said John H. "Come with me!"

Fast-walking, he guided D. Serpent and Matt over to a metal door with a lock on it labelled, "WATER PARK CONTROLS." Without hesitation, he unlocked the door and hustled the two of them inside it.

"Which slide?" asked John H. quickly.

"The slide that Yuna went down was sparkling silver," D. Serpent explained. "Part of our Tokyo Area's attractions."

"I see the label now!" said John H., sweating. It said, "SWEET SILVER EXTRAVAGANZA."

"Let's just hope we can stop them before her idiotic parents get to her," Matt responded, sweat falling down his face.

On the slide, Yuna was both having fun, and scared at the same time. She still had her arms and legs crossed so that she could go as fast as she could to escape from her parents. She went through a sudden left turn, then a downwards hill that caused her to go in the air for half a second. A bucket of fizzy lemonade suddenly went on Yuna's face, and she saw that it originated from a male Oompa-Loompa child that thought that Yuna was just having fun. Suddenly, Yuna had an idea.

"Get them!" Yuna playfully called up to the Oompa-Loompa boy, pointing behind her to her parents.

"You got it!" the Oompa-Loompa boy said obediently.

Yuna turned left, then right, then went down another hill. Mr. and Mrs. Sayuki were close, but they were getting a little farther away from her every second because of their heavier weights.

"Hey, come back-!" Mr. Sayuki began, but he suddenly got fizzy lemonade spilled all over his face because of them Oompa-Loompa boy. The child laughed mischievously.

"I'll get you for this!" Mr. Sayuki yelled, shaking a fist up to the Oompa-Loompa boy, who just responded with a giggle.

"You'll never get away-!" Mrs. Sayuki yelled, but, like Mr. Sayuki, she got fizzy lemonade spilled all over her face as well. Her face began to turn a bright shade of red.

"How dare you!" yelled Mrs. Sayuki to the Oompa-Loompa boy.

"Nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah!" the Oompa-Loompa boy laughed, blowing a raspberry at Yuna's angry parents.

Meanwhile, back at the Water Park Controls, John H. just flipped the switch. Abruptly, fizzy lemonade stopped coming out of the slide that Yuna was on, and the three of them stopped in their tracks. Realizing this, Yuna quickly stood up on the slide, but unfortunately, her parents did as well. There was good news for Yuna, though. Predicting that this would happen, close to where Yuna was, the three lifeguards came out of the controls carrying a bouncy trampoline. Yuna looked down at the three of them as her parents stomped evilly towards her, with their faces as red as radishes.

"We've got you now, Yuna!" laughed Mr. Sayuki.

"You'll never escape us!" laughed Mrs. Sayuki.

Looking down at the three lifeguards, Yuna thought about something in her mind. She thought about how different things could have been for her if her parents were actually nice people instead of burglars. People who actually supported her generosity, not discouraged by it and beating her up whenever she gave to a charity.

"Say goodbye, you piece of garbage!" Mr. Sayuki said, rubbing his hands together and about to lunge.

He did, but as soon as he did, Yuna jumped off of the slide and landed safely on the trampoline below, which D. Serpent, John H., and Matt were holding in their hands together.

"We'll get you, Yuna!" Mr. Sayuki shouted angrily.

"No, you won't," Matt smirked.

"You can do it, D. Serpent," John H. smirked.

"Aye aye!" D. Serpent chuckled, running quickly back into the Water Park Controls after Yuna got off of the trampoline.

"Ha!" laughed Mrs. Sayuki. "Look at this, darling! They gave up! On the count of three, let's jump! One, two-huh?"

The two of them turned, and they suddenly saw fizzy lemonade trickle by them, as well as a rumbling sound.

"Uh-oh," said Mrs. Sayuki fearfully.

D. Serpent had put the water slide controls on full blast! The two nasty parents tried to run away, acting like complete cowards, but the wave of fizzy lemonade caught up with them, and it was _so_ huge that they were tossed off the slide! They, unfortunately, landed by Yuna, John H., Matt, and D. Serpent (who, shortly after changing the controls, went by his friends to witness the action).

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Mr. and Mrs. Sayuki together, stomping towards Yuna, John H., Matt, and D. Serpent. "You're all done for now! Now, you'll learn to never mess with us _ever again_!"

"Prepare to face-PHHHHLLLLLBBBLUBBBY!" Mr. Sayuki said before being interrupted.

The Oompa-Loompa boy was by them, and he was shooting a metal water pistol that was by them, and he was aiming straight at Mr. and Mrs. Sayuki.

"Why, you-PHHHHBBBLLLLLTTT!" shouted Mrs. Sayuki.

"You nosy little-PHHHHBBBLLLLTTT!" shouted Mr. Sayuki.

"Stop right there!" a voice shouted.

It was Hoffa, and he had an army of Oompa-Loompas surrounding the two evil parents.

"Uh-oh," shook Mr. Sayuki.

"L-let's-!" Mrs. Sayuki began, but she noticed that she was surrounded and couldn't escape.

"Say goodbye," Hoffa smirked, blowing something out of a straw at the two parents.

He shot one at Mr. Sayuki, and one at Mrs Sayuki. They flinched, then fell to the ground.

"Paralyzed," Hoffa said, staring at Mr. and Mrs. Sayuki. "It looks like Mr. Wonka's Electro-Darts For Your Enemies work perfectly. Take 'em away, everyone, and toss 'em into the trash can with Mumbo Jumbo, Elmer Slugworth, Frederick Fickelgruber, and those two Riddler goons."

Together, a bunch of Oompa-Loompas managed to pick up Mr. and Mrs. Sayuki and do as they were told.

"N-no!" Mumbo Jumbo exclaimed, seeing more people about to be tossed on him. "I'll do anything to stop this! Hocus pocus! Abracadab-!"

It was too late, for the Oompa-Loompas tossed the parents in the bin, followed by Mumbo fainting, completely covered in trash and moldy food.

In the Tokyo Water Park Area, Yuna was beaming with happiness.

"Let's have fun!" she exclaimed happily.

"Yeah!" she, Matt, John H., and D. Serpent said happily at the same time.

* * *

While all of this was going on, Drew Hyde was still in the Brrrrrrrr-eezy Fun Water Park Area. He had just entered inside the mountain in center of the room. Inside of it, there was a brown, spiral staircase, which led to two huge slides. Theses slides featured a trap door, for, when released, would send the rider straight down _extremely_ fast!

"Hehehe," chuckled Drew Hyde. "Just the kind of slide for the daring type like me."

He climbed up the spiral staircase. Once he reached the top, he crossed a brown bridge with guard railings on it. Then, it split into two more smaller staircases, one for each body slide. Both of them were approximately the same, except for a few minor turning differences, as well as each of their colors. The first slide was blue, and other one was white, in order to mimic a snowy environment.

"I'll take the blue one," Drew Hyde said to himself, walking up to the blue slide.

The lifeguard opened the small door to the slide, and he felt the trap door beneath his feet.

" _Huh_ ," thought Drew Hyde. " _This trapdoor is actually thicker than most of the speed slides that I have gone on._ "

"Cross your arms," the lifeguard said to Drew Hyde. "Your arms, and your legs. Safety precautions, please."

Drew did as he was told. He looked, and he saw the lifeguard pull down a lever. A second later, the trapdoor was removed from beneath Drew's feet, and he could barely see anything. He went straight down, then turned in various directions at the most enormous speed imaginable. Once, he even noticed that the slide went _outside_ of the mountain, then back in. He was in awe. Then, as soon as Drew felt it begin, the slide ended in a gigantic splash pool.

"Again!" Drew Hyde cheered. "But this time, make sure that your security cameras capture my wonderful body in every possible angle!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris and Jenna had just finished climbing into the top of the Dino-Roar Prehistoric Water Park Area's extremely tall tower. Like in the main area, they had the choice between a giant vortex slide, two tube slides, and two body slides. The tube slide was colored orange and yellow, one tube slide was colored green, and the other brown, and one tube slide was colored umber, and the other sienna (two colors which were actually used by Stone Age people).

"Vortex!" the two of them said happily at the same time, then laughed joyfully.

They waited in line for the vortex slide. As they looked around where they found themselves, there were plastic tags about five feet over each of the slides (one giant long one over the tube slides, one giant long one over the tube slides, and one sign on a stand next to the vortex slide). The sign over the tube slides read, "ROARIN' RIPTIDE TUBE SLIDES." The sign over the body slides read, "STEG'S STOMPIN' BODY SLIDES." Finally, the sign next to the vortex slide read, "THE T-REX TERROR."

"I really like this area," remarked Chris Davidson. "I think that dinosaurs are really amazing creatures!"

"Yeah!" growled Jenna Adams playfully. "Like, have you ever heard of a more dangerous creature than the tyrannosaurus rex?"

"I have," smiled Chris Davidson.

"Yeah," responded Jenna Adams. "Of cou-wait, what?"

"Yes," smirked Chris Davidson. "It's the most dangerous animal on the planet."

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" said Jenna Adams eagerly.

"It's…" Chris Davidson paused for suspense, "the Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog." He said 'Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog' in a rather deep voice to make everything seem dramatic.

"Oh great," responded Jenna Adams. "The-wait, what?"

"The Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog," Chris Davidson repeated. "And there's only one way to defeat it."

"How?" asked Jenna Adams.

Chris Davidson had watched the film _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_ many times before coming to the factory. He repeated the line, word for word, without hesitating.

" _.And Saint Attila raised the hand grenade up on high, saying, "O LORD, bless this Thy hand grenade that with it Thou mayest blow Thine enemies to tiny bits, in Thy mercy." And the LORD did grin and the people did feast upon the lambs and sloths and carp and anchovies and orangutans and breakfast cereals, and fruit bats and large chu…_ "

He cleared his throat, then spoke once more.

" _... And the LORD spake, saying, 'First shalt thou take out the Holy Pin, then shalt thou count to three, no more, no less. Three shall be the number thou shalt count, and the number of the counting shall be three. Four shalt thou not count, neither count thou two, excepting that thou then proceed to three. Five is right out. Once the number three, being the third number, be reached, then lobbest thou thy Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch towards thy foe, who, being naughty in My sight, shall snuff it.'_ "

"What's a Holy Hand Grenade?" asked Jenna Adams.

"You'll find one later," smirked Chris Davidson, "once this tour is over."

He looked at Jenna and held her hand as the two of them entered the slide and sat down on top of their tube, and pushed themselves down it.

"Goodbye!" Jenna Adams said playfully, waving back to the lifeguard and placing her hands tightly back on her handles.

The slide did a tight left turn, causing the duo's cheek flaps to go crazy, then they reappeared in a dome in the T-Rex Terror slide.

 _ROAR!_

went an animatronic tyrannosaurus rex, moving its mouth and arms towards Chris and Jenna.

The two of them went around in circles many times until they finally went down the slide's center hole. They did a tight right turn, and now, they found themselves flowing through the slide, in a clear tube at an enormous pace.

 _BOOM!_

An animatronic volcano went off, and a bunch of dinosaurs roared in response.

"This slide is the best thing ever!" exclaimed Chris Davidson.

"You bet it is!" exclaimed Jenna Adams.

The clear tube went through a circle surrounded by yellow and black stripes. The slide suddenly slowed down as they could see a red alarm going off, and see an animatronic shouting, "It's escaped! It's escaped!"

More roaring was heard as the two of them suddenly went down an extremely steep hill. Chris and Jenna were crying screams of happiness as they went faster than they have ever gone before. They turned left, then suddenly heard an animatronic scream.

"The Tyrannosaurus Rex has escaped!" exclaimed the animatronic scientist in the next set piece that they were in.

The mouth of the Tyrannosaurus Rex was seen moving up and down as it poked its mouth through a metal door. Chris and Jenna looked ahead of themselves, and they saw a dark hole with a fizzy lemonade waterfall trickling down it.

 _WHOOSH!_

They did a sharp left turn, followed by a right one, then they went around and around in a circle, Suddenly, Chris noticed a pair of tracks by a dock that was close by where they were spinning,

"What could those be used for?" Chris asked out loud to himself.

"I have no clue," Jenna responded.

 _ROAR!_

A giant animatronic T-Rex roared by them and moved around while they were spinning.

"Ahhhhh!" cried Jenna, as the two of them went down this area's center hole, They turned right, then left, then finally landed in this ride's splash pool.

"Again!" Chris and Jenna exclaimed together excitedly.

"Sure seems like they're having fun, eh?" asked a mysterious voice from behind an animatronic velociraptor.

"Yes," another voice responded evilly. "But it will all end soon…"

 **Author's Note: So, what did you think about this chapter? I apologize for the long wait, and I hope that this chapter was worth it.**

 **(Credits: The Fizzy Lemonade Water Park belongs to Matt, but the areas of it, except the chocolate zip-line, were created by me. I also do not own Miss Trunchbull, CinemaSins or** ** _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_** **. I also do not own any of the instrumentals used in this chapter.)**

 **Fun Fact: The dream where Chris saves Jenna while riding a dragon is a reference to Matt's** ** _Next in Line_** **, as well as dragonserpent18 (who was referenced in this chapter, along with Matt and JOHNHAMMOND1993)'s** ** _New Faces_** **. He was the person that created "Sour Dragons." Please check them out, if you haven't already! :D**

 **Once more, I apologize about the wait. Reviews, constructive criticism, etc. is always welcome and appreciated. Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	88. Making a Splash, Part 3

**Chapter 88: Making A Splash, Part 3**

 **Author's Note: Hello, readers! I hope that you'll enjoy the third chapter of the Fizzy Lemonade Water Park Arc! :D**

 **Matt, I'm so happy that you enjoyed the last chapter! I tried to make this one have crazy coasters as well. I'll be sure to check out "Dinosaur". :D The speed slides** ** _will_** **reappear, by the way. :)**

 **(Credits: Mina Cheuxtheux is a character created by ThePineappleKing23** ** _exclusively_** **for this story! I hope that you'll enjoy how I portray her. :) Her song was created by me. Robbie Rotten also doesn't belong to me.**

 **As you all know by now, the Fizzy Lemonade Water Park belongs to Matt, but its various areas, except the chocolate zip-line, are and will be created by me.)**

 **Also, see how many story references you can catch. :)**

 **With that out of the way, it's time for the next chapter to begin! :D**

* * *

 **Instrumentals used in this chapter (which all belong to their respective owners):**

 **1\. "When Johnny Comes Marching Home" Instrumental**

 **2\. Mt. Pyre (Inside), from** ** _Pokémon Omega Ruby_** **and** ** _Alpha Sapphire_**

* * *

"What d'you think we should do, boss?" one mysterious voice asked.

"Just follow my lead," the second mysterious voice responded, tiptoeing out of the shadows, with the other person following.

At the time, Alexis Williams had made her way to the Dino-Roar Prehistoric Water Park Area as well. She had just gotten out of the water, and was now relaxing on the area's folding chairs with a tablet that Mr. Wonka had attached to the chair via a pipe.

"Man, these stories are _good_!" gasped Alexis Williams. "I never knew that fans about Willy Wonka wrote their own stories about him! I mean, I love that one where Willy Wonka eats a Kit Kat, and that other one where two movie Wonkas meet each other, and another one where Charlie and the original group switches bodies, and that bad nut something or other...that one should definitely get a sequel, that's for sure!"

She continued scrolling down the list of stories.

"Say, what's this one called... _Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure_?" she asked herself out loud, about to click on it,

Abruptly, she felt a shadow by her, and a man with black hair, along with a red and white striped vest, along with a blue shirt, look down at her. He suddenly took out a towel and threw it at the tablet right before Alexis was about to click on the story.

"No!" the man screamed, wringing his hands. "Don't click it, otherwise you'll destroy the fourth wall, which will in turn completely obliterate the space-time continuum!"

Then, he walked out of the factory, leaving Alexis Williams in complete confusion. She suddenly felt another shadow loom over her, and she could hear breathing close by. It was Paula Tancerski, and she had one of her followers, a girl, next to her. She looked thirteen years old, and she was wearing a long, tube-style skirt, along with a collarless blouse. She had black hair tied into a bun, along with peach-colored skin, and she was also wearing white high heels.

"Paula?!" exclaimed Alexis Williams. "What are you doing here?!"

"Don't forget about my little sheep here," Paula Tancerski smirked evilly.

"My name is Mina Cheuxtheux," the other girl said to Alexis, smirking as well. "I'm a worker at the famous Soapy Suds Spa!"

"Wait, you mean the spa that no one goes to anymore because all of their products have harmful effects?" Alexis asked.

"That's the one," Mina smirked proudly. "And guess what? I don't care that our products have harmful effects. I came up with all of them myself, and I'm terrifically proud of them. I can always occasionally get a clueless dummy to purchase our products, but we don't offer refunds because all I care about is money. I'll do anything for it."

She began to sing like a woman at an opera.

" _Money here! Money there!_

 _Money, money everywhere!_

 _My spa products, they're dangerous indeed,_

 _But I don't care, cause it's money I need!_

 _One of mine caused a man to get the chickenpox,_

 _But what do I care! To me, he's worth as much as rocks!_

 _Another one caused a woman to vomit for days,_

 _But I just responded, 'Dear ma'am, it's just a phase!'_

 _That, of course, was one huge lie,_

 _Which I just made up on the fly._

 _It extends even beyond the spa,_

 _And it even went up to my ma!_

 _I used her for money, manipulated her, I did._

 _I don't care, cause I ended up vacationing in Madrid!_

 _Money is the greatest, money is the best!_

 _I'm from Bangkok, Thailand,_

 _And right now, I feel really, really blessed!_

 _Out of all of Paula's followers, I'm the most grand!_ "

As soon as Mina was done singing, the two of them sat down on a chair next to Alexis. She looked curiously at the two of them. She didn't know what to say.

"I think," smirked Paula Tancerski, "that the three of us should have a _little_ talk…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kevin Prune went through the Tokyo Area, and, at the back of it, he found another pair of double doors that said, "PATRIOTIC AREA."

He entered it, and he could see flags from all over the world painted on this area's walls. An instrumental of "Johnny Comes Marching Home" could be heard playing, and the fort was colored red, white, and blue. There were more speed slides in this room, rightfully called, "THE CANNON." The thing that got Kevin's attention, though, was this. Televisions were high up in the area, and videos of fireworks could be seen playing.

"Fireworks?!" cried Kevin Prune. "What the-?! Why would he-did he seriously make this room to just dedicate it to fireworks or something because he was running out of ideas?! Come on!"

The tower was in the corner of the room, and it was colored white, red, and green. Other objects in the room were the same color as flags around the world as well.

"I still can't believe that me, Kevin Prune, just walked into a room dedicated to _fireworks_!"

Suddenly, an Oompa-Loompa vendor walked up to Kevin Prune, and he was holding up a red pen, with a cone-like tip.

"What's that?" Kevin Prune asked.

"It's our fireworks-themed pens!" the vendor said proudly.

"Awwwww, come on!" groaned Kevin Prune, doing a facepalm. "You've _got_ to be kidding me!"

Suddenly, Kevin saw two shadows, and a voice behind him murmured desperately, "Mmmph! Mmph! Mmph!"

He was absolutely stunned, and he didn't know what to say.

* * *

Charlotte Grimm had wandered through the Patriotic Area, and she found herself staring at a pair of sensor double doors that read: "WONKA'S KRAZY KAVE AREA."

She entered it, and, like with Chris and Jenna, she found herself travelling through a winding tunnel with stalactites and stalagmites all over the place, and water was dripping from the ceiling, just like a real cave.

Charlotte Grimm looked around, and she suddenly heard a clanging noise.

"Is that one of Wonka's machines?" Charlotte asked herself out loud.

Suddenly, a trapdoor opened behind Charlotte, and a bunch of rocks piled up behind her, not allowing her to escape.

"Hahaha," Charlotte Grimm chuckled sarcastically. "Very funny, Mr. Wonka."

She continued her way through the cave, and finally reached the main part of the Wonka's Krazy Kave Area. Music surrounded her as she was walking that was composed mostly composed of bells and triangles that evoked a really cave-like, adventurous feel.

Unlike the previous areas, there was just one huge, gigantic slide in the center of it, surrounded by a bunch of pools and hot tubs, as well as animatronic Oompa-Loompas with picks and hard hats. The slide in the center of the room had a very tall staircase leading high up in the air, and it the slide even went through a hole in the wall in this area, suggesting that there was even more to this area than she was seeing at the moment. Unlike with the other slides, however, there was a major difference. This ride was not a body slide or a tube slide; rather, it had cars which the riders entered, either individual or as a group.

Charlotte Grimm made her way up the slide's extremely tall steps, then waited in line. Finally, it was her turn. The track in front of her was blocked by a yellow and black electronic gate, which was connected to a wooden gatehouse to the right of the track. The track itself was split into two- one side for a single rider, and one side for multiple riders- which then conjoined into a single track. Fizzy lemonade was going down the track, and the cars were stuck to the track via treadmill-style, similar to Disney World's "It's A Small World After All!"

"Single or double?" an Oompa-Loompa lifeguard asked Charlotte.

"Single," Charlotte Grimm responded.

The Oompa-Loompa held up a single finger to the operator in the gatehouse, who nodded in response. The lifeguard guided Charlotte to the track on the left, and she sat down in the ride's leather seat and buckled up. The car both looked and felt like a bumpy rock.

"Enjoy the ride," the lifeguard responded.

Charlotte looked at the operator in the gatehouse and gave him a thumbs-up, who smiled in response, then the yellow and black gate opened up slowly. Then, the car began to slowly pick up downwards speed, and turn left to go on the conjoined track. She went down faster and faster, and she went through a wooden door, which the car pushed open, the she turned left, and Charlotte looked at her new surroundings. The car suddenly stopped, and the girl looked at a television that was in the room.

Mr. Wonka, Charlie, and Grandpa Joe could be seen on it in the Rock Candy Mines.

"W-where is it?" Charlie asked on the television.

"Oh no, don't tell me that it's missing," groaned Mr. Wonka.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Wonka," Charlie replied. "Our batch of gold for the second set of Golden Tickets has gone missing!"

"Oh, no!" Grandpa Joe exclaimed. "Now what'll we do?!"

Mr. Wonka suddenly cleared his throat, then turned to face Charlotte on the television.

"You hear that?" the video Mr. Wonka remarked. "We need your help to find that gold before it's too late, and we can't get the Golden Tickets sent out!"

"Please, help us!" said the video Charlie Bucket.

"Good luck!" said the video Grandpa Joe.

He paused.

"But watch out," he continued ominously. "Obstacles will undoubtedly get in your way, so be prepared. Once again, good luck."

The television turned on, then the car began moving once more. It went through another wooden door, and wind blew gently in Charlotte's face. She was in a chilly area full of animatronic Oompa-Loompas with picks and drills, as well as a genuine waterfall (with actual water). Banging noises could be heard as these animatronics lit off chocolate dynamite to 'loosen' the 'rocks', and the water from the waterfall gathered in a small pool. The car winded its way through this area, and she found herself going through another hole. I went straight, and this area was divided into two paths- one labelled "SAFE", and one with boards in the shape of an X, along with a drawing of a skull and crossbones, with the word, "DANGER" in black, dripping letters. There was another television in between these two intersections, and it suddenly turned on. Abruptly, the car stopped, and Charlotte was shocked.

"W-what's going on?" said Charlotte Grimm out loud as the television showed the video Mr. Wonka with a contraption that looked rather similar to a PKE Meter.

"Hmm…" he said, walking around the screen, then facing Charlotte. "Riders, I have some good news, and some bad news."

Charlotte gulped.

"The good news is," the video Mr. Wonka continued, "is that I found a possible location for the gold."

He paused.

"The bad news is, is that it's in the danger zone."

Charlotte Grimm shook in fear.

"Good luck," the video Mr. Wonka finished as the television turned off, and the car resumed its course to none other than...the Danger Zone.

As the car went into the tunnel for this area, similar to the Dino-Roar Prehistoric Water Park, lamps were flickering on and off frequently, building up the tension even more. As she turned left, then straight, then left again, then straight, she entered her next area. Sprinklers hidden in the ceiling caused water to fall on Charlotte as she looked around at her new environment. There were stalactites hanging from the ceiling, and brown bats could been seen sleeping as well. Suddenly, a stalactite fell down close to her car, causing the robotic chocolate bats to wake up and fly over her head. In turn, this action caused a boulder on a cliff that was close by her to become extremely loose and wobble. Fortunately for her, the car exited this area before anything happened, but more danger was yet to come.

* * *

The car turned right, and Charlotte found herself on a bridge, and vibrators in the machinery shook it up for a shaky effect. Suddenly, the bridge started collapsing!

"Hurry!" said the voice of the video Mr. Wonka. "Press the red button in your Adventure Car to speed up!"

She looked quickly around her car, and she found the button and pressed it as quick as possible. Like the video Mr. Wonka said, her car sped up as the bridge kept falling more and more. As she was going through an archway, she looked behind her, and the bridge was collapsed to an enormous degree, and the archway started to as well.

"Whew!" said the voice of the video Mr. Wonka. "That was close!"

Charlotte Grimm was maneuvered through another dimly lit passageway filled with flashing lanterns. Suddenly, she entered another area. There was a small hole in one part of it, and she could hear snoozing in it.

"Don't wake up the cave bear," Mr. Wonka whispered. "This special bear was originally extinct, but by a special process, I was able to resurrect it. How cool is-"

An echo was heard.

"That, that, that, that, that, that?" the video Mr. Wonka said.

He paused, then Charlotte's car stopped, building the suspension up even more.

"Oops," the video Mr. Wonka apologized.

Charlotte could see the bear in the hole moving around. Mr. Wonka had awoken the cave bear, and it sleepily got up, then roared by Charlotte. She tried to press the red speed-up button, but it was not use. The cave bear continued coming closer and closer to her as Charlotte sweated with fear. The cave bear was tall and brown, and it opened its mouth and growled, showing extremely large, white teeth. It stood on its hind legs, then Charlotte was absolutely _paralyzed_ with fright. She could only manage to press the red button once more out of fear, and it worked! She zoomed away from the cave bear, and turned left, then she went straight. It was completely dark, and she could feel herself going up a hill, and cold wind was blowing through her hair. Once again, the car stopped, then suddenly went down an extremely large hill, which then curved to the left, then the right, all while not going back on the ground. A few seconds later, the slide did just that, as it went down another steep hill. Poor Charlotte closed her eyes, and when she opened them, the car stopped, but the ride wasn't over just yet.

She was in a bright area, and prop rocks could be seen blocking a hole, and the television could be seen with the video Mr. Wonka was seen holding the gold.

"Whoops!" laughed the video Mr. Wonka. "I'm _so_ sorry about that! It seems like the gold was in my pockets this entire time!"

He paused.

"Let's send you back, shall we?" said the video Mr. Wonka, with the television turning off once more.

The car began going _backwards_ and picked up speed. It went up the downwards hill, then she went down backwards! But that wasn't what Charlotte was concerned about. She went through the black, twisting passageway and saw the cave bear once again. It moved its claws by Charlotte and roared loudly.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Charlotte as the car went past the bear extremely fast.

She continued to go backwards extremely fast, then she went her way through another passageway. Soon, she came to the inevitable: the collapsed bridge. She went through the sagging archway, and both she and her car fell downwards into the river below the bridge, where she floated through a stone tunnel and got more water from a waterfall all over her body. The river twisted and turned with more flickering lamps, then she saw another light- the ride was over. She had arrived at the ride's gift shop, and a door at the back of it said: "THE YAR HAR-HAR BOOTIE PIRATE AREA."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. Wonka, charlie Bucket, and grandpa Joe were relaxing in the hot tub in the main area of the Fizzy Lemonade Water Park, when a television attached to a black, metal fence by the hot tub started to flash the news.

"Attention!" a newscaster said urgently. "Just today, scientists have discovered a hole in the Earth's atmosphere!"

"What?!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka, becoming as white as a ghost.

"That's right!" the newscaster said. "We repeat-just today, scientists have discovered a hole in the Earth's atmosphere!"

Just behind the newscaster, a live video was playing. Suddenly, a bunch of blobby shapes were seen far in the distance, charging towards the atmosphere.

"Huh?" said the newscaster out loud. "What's happening?"

The blobby shapes came clearer into view, and everyone could just barely make out eyes as large as teacups with red pupils in the center. A group of them were charging towards the Earth's atmosphere at the most enormous speed.

"I-is that...are those...Vermicious Knids?!" cried Charlie Bucket urgently.

 **Author's Note: Oh, my! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, despite it being slightly shorter in length compared to the other arcs' chapters. What did you all think? Reviews, constructive criticism, etc. is always welcomed and appreciated. Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	89. Making A Splash, Part 4

**Chapter 89: Making A Splash, Part 4**

 **Author's Note: Hello again, dear readers, and welcome to the next, long-awaited chapter of** ** _Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure_** **! This is** ** _by far_** **the longest chapter that I have created, being over 7.5 thousand words in length! :O Instead of skipping to the end, be sure to read and enjoy each and every word! :D Now, it's time to respond to your reviews! :)**

 **Matt, the next chapter is here, and the Vermicious Knids tease continues! I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **ThePineappleKing23, Mina will reappear in the chapter, and, as I said to Matt, the tease continues in this chapter! I hope that you'll enjoy it as well! :D**

 **On Emma, her mother is Veruca. :)**

 **(Credits: The songs "Wild Wild West" by the Escape Club, and "Wild Wild West" by Will Smith do not belong to me. I combined them into a mix for this chapter. The evil projection Mr. Wonka belongs to Matt. I do not own Scooby-Doo, either. Mina and Paula were created by ThePineappleKing23 exclusively for this story, along with...others. ;) )**

 **Now, I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter, everyone! :D**

Meanwhile, back in the Patriotic Area, Kevin Prune was still confused about the action that just happened in front of him. A person seemingly got kidnapped right in front of him, and he had no idea where the two people went, or who the identity of the strangers were. He decided to investigate. Perhaps, he thought, the two were just rough-housing, then went up one of the slides or something? He decided to investigate. He noticed that there was a tower in the room, but he decided not to go up it. By it, there was a slide literally built into one of the room's walls. Who knew what was in store for the rider when they went down it?

Kevin decided to go down that one. It was a body slide, and there was no line for it, but there was a lifeguard next to the slide. He went by the slide, and to the left to it (the opposite of where the lifeguard was standing), he saw a sign that read: "THE SLIDE THAT GOES 'ROUND THE WORLD."

"You may go," the Oompa-Loompa lifeguard said to Kevin, moving out of the way of the slide to let him through.

"Thanks," Kevin Prune responded, grabbing the slide's bar and tossing himself down the slide and crossing his arms and legs.

Inside, the slide was dark. Kevin couldn't see anything as he went down, then turned left, then went down, the right. Suddenly, Kevin could see light, and he could also see that the tube ahead of him was clear so that he could see something happening around him. He got carried into the tube by the fizzy lemonade. On one side of him, he saw blue animatronic soldiers, and the other side had brown animatronic soldiers. There were cannons by them, and the animatronic soldiers were holding old-fashioned muskets.

"Fire!" one animatronic soldier yelled as blanks started blasting all around Kevin Prune in the tube. To the right of the end of this area, there was a sign that said, "YOU ARE NOW EXITING THE CIVIL WAR SECTION."

The slide became dark once again as he felt himself turning around and around in a circle, then turning right, then left, and right again. Another clear tube was seen, and Kevin was guided straight into it.

Below him, he saw a river of water- above a tube of fizzy lemonade? He saw a bunch of animatronic people in yachts rowing around this straight river, back and forth, left and right. Suddenly, an animatronic person by the yachts shouted at the boaters, and they stopped. He continued yelling and screaming as Kevin Prune saw the next sign: "YOU ARE NOW EXITING THE UNITED KINGDOM'S BOAT RACE SECTION."

The slide got dark once again as Kevin went straight down, then did a sharp turn to the right. He was going extremely fast, yet he could still see the next section that he was travelling through.

The tube...gently dropped Kevin Prune...into...a roller coaster, then automatically buckled him up? He was extremely confused.

"Is this really part of the ride?" Kevin Prune said out loud to himself, as the car he was in went straight, then turned right.

"Is this your idea of a joke, Wonka?" Kevin Prune exclaimed, starting to panic.

"Welcome to the Chocothrilling Chaos!" a voice said. "We welcome you aboard this ride! Enjoy!"

As soon as the car turned right, it went straight up an extremely large hill. Chains could be heard bringing Kevin's car higher and higher up. When it reached the top, it went down at an extremely steep drop, then the speed was _so_ fast that he was carried up yet _another_ hill!

Screaming like a little girl, he put up his hands as he went down it, and he started to sweat. He was carried up, then while in the car he was doing a sharp left turn. He went nearly upside down, then the car went back to going straight. Unfortunately for Kevin, that did not last long, as he was carried up _another_ hill, then down it again, and another, and down once more, and yet another, then down! He did another sharp left turn, then he went through an extremely dark tunnel, where Kevin Prune saw- the evil projection Mr. Wonka.

Once again, he contorted his face into a Cheshire Cat-like grin, then he took off his hat and bowed to Kevin and looked up again.

"Well, well!" the evil Mr. Wonka smirked at Kevin. "You've made it this far, have you? This is where you'll end!"

He started laughing loudly, shaking the entire tunnel that Kevin was on.

"Hahahahaha!" the evil Mr. Wonka laughed. "Ah-hahahahahaha!"

He felt thin sheets of fizzy lemonade drop on his head, and Kevin looked back.

"May the Gnoolies subtract you, and the Vermicious Knids vaporize you!" he smirked evilly. "May I _never_ see you later! Hahahahaha!"

Kevin looked forward once more as he saw red lights float all around where he was, and he went down a near vertical drop, followed by a sharp right turn. Then, he suddenly felt the coaster car drop him in a strange, box-like object. He felt around where he was, and all he felt was thick plastic and fizzy lemonade. He could see nothing.

It was a wall. He was completely trapped.

…

But, wait! The area behind him started closing around him as well. He was boxed in!

"Help!" Kevin Prune screamed. "Help! Help!"

Suddenly, a voice was heard. "Firework blast-off in 5…"

"4…

3…

2…"

Kevin Prune was sweating all over. Abruptly, the section that he was in _blasted Kevin Prune_ all over the place, just like a firework!

Then, it went up a hill, then right before the top was reached, it stopped. Kevin Prune had reached another hill, then the panel in front of him opened. A dark tube was once again in front of his eyes, and he couldn't see anything. The fizzy lemonade in Kevin Prune's canister pushed him down the dark tube as he went down a near vertical drop, which smoothed up a bit, and to conclude, Kevin Prune dropped straight into the ride's splash pool, just like a cannonball.

He looked around his environment. He was back in the Patriotic Area!

"Whew!" panted Kevin Prune, fizzy lemonade dripping down his face. "That was quite the ride!"

He looked around himself again.

"But how strange," Kevin Prune remarked. "No one is in this room besides Oompa-Loompa families, me, and Oompa-Loompa lifeguards. I wonder where those two people could have went…"

* * *

While all of this was going on, Mike Teavee and Daniel Sparkman were exploring an area together to have some father-son time. This area was called the ROOTIN' TOOTIN WILD WEST AREA."

They entered the area, and Wild West music (this music was composed primarily of harmonicas) filled the room. The fort looked similar to the one in the main area of the Fizzy Lemonade Water Park, except this one was themed like the Wild West. The rope bridges were there, but the roofs of the various towers were made to look like wood planks. The gelatin tubes were meant to be shaped like rolled up lassos, and instead of looking like a giant cocoa bean, the bucket in this room looked like a giant upside-down cowboy hat. When the bucket was tipping over, as well as a few seconds before, a cowboy shriek could be heard shouting, "Yeeeeeeeeeeee-haaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww!"

Like the main area of the Fizzy Lemonade Water Park, restaurants lined this area as well, but they had Wild West-themed names, such as "CRAZY JOE'S BURRITOS", and "WILLY THE CHOCOLATIER'S STEAKS."

The tables by these restaurants looked like normal tables, but the chairs were made to look like wooden chairs as well. Every single vendor Oompa-Loompa in every single restaurant in this area spoke with a southern accent and wore a cowboy hat, as well as cowboy boots. Plastic cacti also lined this area for decoration, and real ones did as well (but the real ones were surrounded by a fence for safety reasons). There was also a towel area and restrooms, and the tower in this area was made to look old, wooden, and creaky (even though it wasn't), just like the entrance of a gold mine. By the tower was an animatronic miner that looked exactly like the Miner Forty-Niner from the show, _Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!_ , where he had a mine pick in his hand, and was picking at 'gold' in a trough with the pick in his hand. Sun came in this area via a gigantic skylight, and Mike and Daniel were completely shocked.

"On one hand," Mike Teavee said, "this looks absolutely amazing."

"On the other hand," Daniel Sparkman continued, "I really want us to have fun here, but I doubt that we will because of...ummm...you know...the one and only…"

"Craaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzyyyyyyy Pete!" a voice shrieked evilly, as a horse was heard neighing and gunshots were heard, along with evil laughter. Oompa-Loompas all over the room were fleeing for safety and screaming in fear as Crazy Pete and his horse ran all over the room. "I may have been beaten last time, but not today!"

"I knew it," Daniel Sparkman murmured.

Daniel Sparkman and Mike Teavee saw Crazy Pete run all over the room, then suddenly stop. His horse, as well as Crazy Pete himself, stared at the duo. Crazy Pete took a shining silver pistol from a holster by his waist and pointed it at Mike and Daniel, who were frozen and didn't make a single move.

"Jeepers!" Mike Teavee exclaimed. "I think that...now's the time to...vamoose outta here!"

"Rikes!" Daniel Sparkman exclaimed as Crazy Pete nearly shot them as they started to run all over the room. "I mean, yikes!"

"Anybody wanna play a chase song?" Mike shouted over the noise of Crazy Pete's horse and pistol.

There was an Oompa-Loompa band wearing cowboy hats, with drums and guitars in the corner of the Rootin' Tootin' Wild West Area. Crazy Pete fired a gunshot towards Daniel and Mike once again, which they managed to dodge, then the band began to sing a combination of an 80s romp and a 90s rap.

" _Forty seven deadbeats living in the back street-_

 _North, east, west, south, all in the same house._

 _Sitting in a back room, waiting for the big boom,_

 _I'm in a bedroom waiting for my baby._

 _She's so mean but I don't care!_

 _I love her eyes and her wild, wild hair!_

 _Dance to the beat that we love best!_

 _Heading for the nineties,_

 _Living in the wild, wild west!_

 _The wild, wild west (wild west)!_

 _Wickey wild, wicky wicky wild wild wild west,_

 _Jim West, desperado, rough rider._

 _No you don't want nada,_

 _None of this, six gun in this, brotha runnin' this,_

 _Buffalo soldier, look it's like I told ya._

 _Any damsel that's in distress_

 _Be out of that dress when she meet Jim West._

 _Roughneck so go check the law and abide._

 _Watch your step, we'll flex and get a hole in your side._

 _Swallow your pride, don't let your lip react,_

 _You don't wanna see my hand where my hip be at,_

 _With all of this, from the start of this,_

 _Runnin' the game, James West tamin' the west so remember the name._

 _Now who ya gonna call?_

 _Not the G.B.'s._

 _Now who you gon' call?_

 _J double A G._

 _Well, Mandy's in the backroom, handing out Valium,_

 _Sheriff's on the airwaves, talking to the D.J.'s._

 _Forty seven heartbeats beating like a drum._

 _Got to live it up, live it up, Ronnie's got a new gun._

 _She's so mean but I don't care._

 _I love her eyes and her wild, wild hair!_

 _Dance to the beat that we love best._

 _Heading for the nineties,_

 _Living in the wild, wild west!_

 _The wild, wild west (wild west)! Yeow!_

 _Now, now, now, now once upon a time in the west,_

 _Mad man lost his darn mind in the west._

 _Loveless, kidnap a dime, nothin' less._

 _Now I must put his behind to the test (Can you feel me?),_

 _Then through the shadows, in the saddle, ready for battle._

 _Bring all your boys in, here come the poison._

 _Behind my back, all the riffin' ya did,_

 _Front and center, now where ya lip at kid?_

 _Who dat is? A mean brotha, bad for your health._

 _Lookin' darn good though, if I could say it myself._

 _Told me Loveless is a mad man, but I don't fear that._

 _Got mad weapons too, ain't tryin' to hear that_

 _Tryin' to bring down me, the champion._

 _When y'all clowns gon' see that it can't be done._

 _Understand me son, I'm the slickest they is,_

 _I'm the quickest as they is, did I say I'm the slickest they is._

 _So if you barking up the wrong tree we comin', don't be startin' nothin'._

 _Me and my partner gonna test your chest, Loveless._

 _Can't stand the heat then get out the Wild Wild West!_

 _She's so mean but I don't care!_

 _I love her eyes and her wild, wild hair!_

 _Dance to the beat that we love best!_

 _Heading for the nineties,_

 _Living in the wild, wild west!_

 _The wild, wild west._

 _The wild, wild west (wild west)!_

 _Yeow, wild west!_

 _Live it up, live it up._

 _Live it up, live it up._

 _Living in the wild, wild west,_

 _The wild, wild west,_

 _The wild, wild west,_

 _The wild, wild west._

 _(Wild west)!_

 _To any outlaw tryin' to draw, thinkin' you're bad,_

 _Any draw on West best with a pen and a pad,_

 _Don't even think about it, six gun, weighin' a ton,_

 _Ten paces and turn, just for fun, son,_

 _Up till sundown, rolling around,_

 _See where the bad guys ought to be found and make 'em lay down,_

 _The defenders of the west,_

 _Crushin' on pretenders in the west,_

 _Don't mess with us 'cause we're in the (Wild Wild West)!_

 _She's so mean but I don't care!_

 _I love her eyes and her wild, wild hair!_

 _Dance to the beat that we like best!_

 _Heading for the nineties,_

 _Living in the wild, wild west!_

 _The wild, wild west,_

 _The wild, wild west (wild west)._

 _Yeow, wild west!_ "

While the Oompa-Loompa band was playing, Mike and Daniel were running towards the tower in the room. The two of them squeezed their way past Oompa-Loompa families, but unfortunately for Crazy Pete, as soon as they saw him, they began running down the tower, forcing him to slow down while the father and son duo began running faster and faster away from the evil cowboy.

Crazy Pete took out a lasso, and just barely missed Daniel as they began running faster and faster up the tower. They saw a plank while climbing up the tower with words and arrows on it, as the staircase had a railing in it that abruptly split it into two paths. The plank's left side had an arrow that pointed to the left side and said, "WILD WILD RAPIDS SLIDE." The right side of the plank had an arrow that pointed to the right and said, "CRAZY VAMOOZIN' BODY AND TUBE SLIDES."

"Let's split up!" Mike said, stopping suddenly, then Daniel ran to the left side, and Mike ran to the right side. In typical Crazy Pete fashion, he stopped at the split, then got off of his horse. He ran to the left after Daniel, then ordered his horse to wait at the bottom of the various slides for Mike to exit.

"Ahhhh!" Daniel screamed as he continued running up the tower towards the Wild West Rapids slide. He finally made it, and he saw a female lifeguard, whose name tag said, "KAT."

"You may...go," said Kat, absolutely surprised as she saw Crazy Pete lunge down the slide after Daniel. "Holy cow, I have to do something, like now."

She ran into the Water Park Controls Room, and while she was, Yuna, Matt, John H., and D. Serpent spotted her.

"What crazy character is hijacking our slides now?" cried Matt.

"It's Crazy Pete!" Kat exclaimed. "He's back, and chasing after Daniel Sparkman!"

"Which slide?" John H. sweated.

"It's the Wild West Rapids!" Kat responded, sweating as well.

"This is insane!" cried Yuna Sayuki.

"It's bound to get _even crazier_ ," responded D. Serpent.

* * *

The Wild West Rapids slide started out extremely similar to the entrance of a vortex slide, but then, it began to get even more different. He began travelling through various animatronic reenactments of famous Wild West events about the infamous outlaw, Billy the Kid.

In the first exhibit, there was a sheriff with his pistol out, and there were people on the ground face-first, unmoving. Facing the sheriff, there was an animatronic Billy the Kid, wearing a red ascot, and a brown jacket with frills, as well as a cowboy hat. He was holding a pistol and pointing it at the sheriff. They were constantly moving their arms up and down and looking back and forth between them and the dead people laying on the ground.

In the second exhibit, both of them saw a small room, and Billy the Kid was in center of it, in handcuffs. There was a line in the room. If he crossed it, he would die. A guard was by him. His name was James Bell.

In the third exhibit, the animatronic Billy the Kid was seen hitting James Bell over the head and jerking the revolver out of his hand. He then shouted, "Surrender, James Bell!"

In the forth exhibit, James Bell was seen running down some stairs that were by the room that Billy the Kid was in. Suddenly, everyone saw the animatronic Billy the Kid shoot him. Then,

In the next exhibit, the outside of the building that were in was seen. A door opened up, and an animatronic Gottfried Gauss, the groundskeeper at the time, caught the dying James Bell in his arms. The animatronic Billy the Kid was seen at the window in the room where he was.

In the sixth exhibit, a man named Bob Olinger was seen running up to the building. "The Kid killed Bell!" Gauss was seen yelling out to the running Bob Olinger. The animatronic Billy the Kid had Bob's own shotgun, and he was pointing it at Bob Olinger himself.

"Look up, old boy, and see what you get," the animatronic Billy the Kid responded.

Bob Olinger looked up, and he saw none other than, Billy the Kid.

"Yes, and he's killed me, too," the animatronic Bob Olinger was saying as the animatronic Billy the Kid shot him with both barrels of the gun.

In the seventh exhibit, the animatronic Billy the Kid was seen ordering Gottfried Gauss to toss him up a small pick and saddle a horse. He went off the animatronic stage, and saddling noises and a neighing horse sound was heard.

In the eighth section, Billy the Kid was seen out now on the balcony of the house that he was in, and a crowd was beginning to watch him from across the street. Unlike with James Bell and Bob Olinger, Billy the Kid made no attempt to shoot any of them whatsoever. He was seen on the upper porch of the building and talking with the crowd across the street, who were at a building called Wortley's. He was talking to the crowd, but also telling them to not come near him.

In the ninth exhibit, he was armed with revolvers and a rifle, and it was a back view of the building that the animatronic Billy the Kid was in. He was seen going down the stairs of the building and out of the back door. He was seen walking around the building, and Gauss was behind him, leading a saddled horse. As the animatronic Billy the Kid was seen passing the dead body of James Bell, he was heard saying, "I'm sorry I had to kill you, but couldn't help it."

On the contrary, in the tenth exhibit, as the animatronic Billy the Kid was seen passing the dead body of Bob Olinger, he kicked Olinger's body and said, "You're not going to round me up again!" With some difficulty, due to the iron on his leg, he mounted on his horse, and rode off. The townspeople made no attempt to stop him, and the Kid rode off.

In the eleventh exhibit, a person was seen talking to a reporter. The reporter was holding a pad of paper, as well as a pencil. The witness, who was one of the people who were there while the animatronic Billy the Kid was talking, started speaking to the reporter.

'" _He stood on the upper porch in front of the building and talked with the people who were in Wortley's, but he would not let anyone come towards him. He told the people that he did not want to kill Bell, but as he ran, he had to. He said he grabbed Bell's revolver and told him to hold up his hands and surrender and that Bell decided to run and he had to kill him. He declared he was 'standing pat' against the world and while he did not wish to kill anybody, if anybody interfered with his attempt to escape, he would kill him._ "'

In the next exhibit, it was completely dark. They could hear rustling sounds, as well as creaking sounds and the noise of a man walking. Suddenly, a gunshot noise was heard, startling both Daniel Sparkman and Crazy Pete.

"¿Quién es? ¿Quién es?" a voice was heard groaning, then a body thumped onto the ground.

("Who is it? Who is it?")

* * *

At the end of this exhibit, Daniel Sparkman saw a black hole- the slide was returning to its normal size. He got back on his back and crossed his arms and legs, which got him even faster. He also began to doggy paddle faster, which caused fizzy lemonade to get in Crazy Pete's face, and him to fall in the water temporarily before he began to doggy paddle towards Daniel as well.

Unfortunately for Crazy Pete, he didn't notice the black hole, and was carried down the twisting hole on his stomach. He went left, then it twisted to the right. Then, it went suddenly down a steep hill in a circle. After zig-zagging a bit, the slide finally went down into the splash pool. Crazy Pete, on his back, attempted to grab Daniel, but he just barely missed.

As Daniel Sparkman was nearing the splash pool, he saw his father, and he hurriedly started running somehow. He ran so fast that he was lifted out of the fizzy lemonade, and he started to run on it! Crazy Pete tried to do this as well, but he kept tripping and falling into the pool. Suddenly, he heard two whistles, and he saw two lifeguards by the pool. It was Daniel and Mike in disguise, and they were pointing at Crazy Pete angrily to get out of the pool. As he apologized, the exhibits in the Wild West Rapids slide suddenly started to get covered by thick, metal, garage-like doors, and fizzy lemonade started rushing out of the slide at the most tremendous speed.

Yuna, John H., Matt, Kat, and D. Serpent had rigged the slide once they were out to carry away Crazy Pete! As the enormous wave lifted up Crazy Pete and his horse and carried them to the top of the fort, Mike and Daniel waved goodbye, and their disguise clothes flew off. Crazy Pete fell off of the roof of the fort, and landed on an Oompa-Loompa girl. Her mother saw this, and angrily started slapping him in the face. The girl blew a raspberry, and they walked away. Crazy Pete roared angrily, and his horse neighed. The sound echoed throughout the entire room in an extremely ominous fashion.

* * *

Mike and Daniel were now hiding in the Rootin' Tootin' Wild West Area's restrooms.

"How will we _ever_ stop Crazy Pete?" Daniel Sparkman asked his father.

"We should come up with…" Mike Teavee responded, then paused for a suspense. "A trap!"

* * *

Mike and Daniel were now walking together in the middle of the Rootin' Tootin' Wild West Area.

"Oh, Mike!" Daniel said sarcastically, just so that everyone could hear him.

"What is it, Daniel?" Mike responded with an equal, if not more, amount of sarcasm in his voice.

"Hopefully. Crazy Pete. Won't find us," Daniel responded. "It. Would be. Such a shame."

An evil laugh was heard behind them as Crazy Pete tapped Mike's shoulder and the horse snorted in Daniel's face, which caused him to cough.

"Yipes!" Mike Teavee exclaimed as the two of them started running around the room. Crazy Pete attempted to shoot them, but fortunately, the bullets went right through their legs. They ran across a wooden bridge, then Crazy Pete shot through a rope, causing them to grab fearfully onto each other. Crazy Pete shot the other one, which caused them to fall. They were so scared that their mouths began opening to an unusually wide degree, and their hair became spiky for a few seconds. Suddenly, they became filled with courage after Mike tossed a double chocolate dessert bar into his son's mouth, and they began running _in the air_ to the other side, then they each gave Crazy Pete a raspberry, and ran more around the room. Crazy Pete ran across the area where the bridge used to be. Mike and Daniel were cornered against a wall.

"Yeeeeee-haaaawwww!" Crazy Pete laughed evilly. "It's tha end of tha line for you varmits!"

He suddenly shot his revolver once more, and it just barely missed Daniel and Mike. It bounced off of the wall, and coincidentally cut right through a net that was hanging over Crazy Pete.

His horse's legs got caught in the net's holes, and Crazy Pete got tangled up in it. He was caught.

* * *

Mike and Daniel walked slowly up to Crazy Pete.

"Who is Crazy Pete really, dad?" Daniel asked as his father pulled off a part of the net where his face was.

"Crazy Pete is really…" Mike Teavee began as he gripped his cowboy hat, "my younger brother, Miguel Teavee!"

He jerked off his cowboy hat, and the man beneath it looked exactly like Mike Teavee, except shorter, and, instead of having blonde hair like Mike, he had chocolate-colored hair. He was scowling angrily at Mike and Daniel.

"But why?" Daniel Sparkman asked.

"I got jealous of my older brother for getting that one tour in Wonka's factory years ago!" Miguel Teavee scowled. "I knew that my brother was interested in Westerns, so I decided to use Crazy Pete as my motif. I then snuck my way into Wonka's factory using my lasso. I thought that if I got rid of him, _I_ would be the one to get all the recognition!"

A bunch of Oompa-Loompas in police uniforms started to walk up to Crazy Pete and help him up.

"But what about his horse?" Daniel asked curiously.

"There really was no horse after all," Mike Teavee explained as he took some fizzy lemonade and splashed it all over the horse. It started sparking and making malfunctioning neighing sound. Then, its eyes became black. Crazy Pete's horse was a robot all along.

"But how come no one saw you during your original interview?" Daniel Sparkman asked curiously.

"Because," Mike Teavee began, "he wasn't even born yet. Once he _was_ born, however, my mother began boasting to him about how I won and a Golden Ticket and got to tour Wonka's factory. Thanks to Mr. Wonka's Supervitamin Candy, I was fattened up again."

"Yer right!" Miguel Teavee scowled. "I was originally in awe of this, but then, Mother began _comparing_ me to you! I began to get annoyed, then the annoyance turned to anger. Then, the anger eventually turned to jealousy. I wanted to be like you, Mike, but your…" he looked at Daniel, " _darn_ mother kept pestering me! 'Why can't you be as good as Mike?! Why not? Why not?!' I had _enough_!"

"Miguel…" Mike Teavee sighed, looking at his younger brother.

"I wanted all the attention, not you!" Miguel Teavee shouted, waving his fists in the air as the Oompa-Loompa police officers escorted him away. "I wanted it all, and I would've done it too, if it wasn't for you, meddling brother, and your crazy, science-obsessed son!"

"That's me!" beamed Daniel Sparkman proudly, putting both of his hands on his hips and grinning enormously. "Danny, Danny Sparkman!"

* * *

Meanwhile, our lovebirds- Antonio and Yuna; Mindy and Daniel; Tyler and Madison; Adam and Emma, as well as Chris and Jenna, had somehow found each other, and were all gathered in front of a door in the Fizzy Lemonade Water Park that said: "WILLY WONKA'S FIZZY LEMONADE TUNNEL OF LOVE."

They entered it, and similar to the slide with Kevin Prune, there was a line of boats that stayed on the river of fizzy lemonade due to treads. There was a lifeguard by the entrance to the Tunnel of Love as well. Music composed primarily of pianos in a soft, romantic melody was playing all around them. Antonio, Yuna, Mindy, Daniel, Tyler, and Madison got into one boat, and Adam, Emma, Chris, and Jenna got into a second one. For safety reason, there were seatbelts in the boats, and everyone buckled in.

"Enjoy the romance, lovebirds," the lifeguard smiled, opening an electronic wooden gate for the boats to pass through. After travelling through it, they went inside an extremely long tunnel that was also very wide.

The music changed as well. It still played a romantic melody, but this theme was composed primarily of bells, as well as soft, soothing electronic sounds with a hint of drums.

"Awww Adam," said Emma, blushing and holding her boyfriend's hand. "This Tunnel of Love is so romantic, wouldn't you agree?"

"I..I...actually don't know," Adam Wood stammered. "I-I have never actually had a girlfriend before, or been in a Tunnel of Love ride."

"Baby, it's alright," said Emma P. Perr soothingly, rubbing Adam's cheeks in a loving manner. "I promise you that it will be alright. I'll keep you safe."

"Alright...my love," blushed Adam Wood at Emma.

* * *

At the same time, Antonio and Yuna were in their boat together.

"So...I heard that you live in Rome," Yuna Sayuki said, trying to start a conversation.

"That's correct," Antonio Ricci smiled. "I'm a skydriver...well, not professionally, but I hope to be someday."

He paused.

"What do you want to be when _you_ grow up, Yuna?"

Yuna Sayuki paused in fear.

"Yuna?" asked Antonio Ricci worriedly. "Is something the matter?"

Yuna couldn't hear Antonio, for she was lost in her thoughts. Even though her parents were defeated, she still got flashbacks of them. This often led to her getting panic attacks.

'I wanna be the best model ever!' the young Yuna Sayuki was smiling at her parents. 'I wanna be strong, and beautiful, and I wanna give to everyone that I meet!'

'Freaks like those only get taken advantage of!' Mr. Sayuki snapped. 'Disgusting girls like you oughta be secretaries. But, seeing as you're more disgusting than average, I'll see if I can get you a job as a sewage worker,' he smirked at Yuna, who looked like she was about to cry, but then, her face was suddenly full of courage and determination, and both of her hands were on her hips. Her cheeks were puffed up, and her face was slightly red. There was both fire and ice in the center of the young Yuna's eyes.

'NO!' the young Yuna Sayuki screamed at her parents. 'I'm _not_ trash! I'm a human being!'

'NEVER!' Mrs. Sayuki yelled. 'You wicked sorcerer of a child! You don't deserve respect!'

Yuna turned around, rebelling from her parents once and for all.

'I'm done!' the young Yuna screamed. 'I'll run away, and then I'll find people that are more caring then you, you cruel parents!'

'Go ahead,' Mrs. Sayuki smirked evilly. 'We never cared about you, anyways.'

The young Yuna Sayuki gasped in shock.

'The world is a much cruller place than you realize, Yuna,' Mr. Sayuki smirked evilly. 'Kindness is just a concept. It doesn't exist. People are too caught up in their own stupid little lives that they never stop to help those around them- especially children. Children are just useless toys meant to be discarded when they have no use left for us adults in their puny little souls. That's all they are, and you're the worst of them all.'

'What about me, Daddy?' a younger Kitsune asked.

'You're the one exception, baby,' Mr. Sayuki smirked, ruffling his daughter's hair and smirking.

The younger Kitsune looked at her sibling.

'What a waste of air,' the younger Kitsune laughed, pointing at Yuna.

'Quite right, darling,' Mrs. Sayuki smirked.

Without any regret, and a puff of anger in her breath, she grabbed the small amount of things that she had and walked out of their house as her relatives pointed and laughed at her.

Suddenly, Kitsune went by their kitchen, which was close by where they were, and picked out a baby carrot from a bowl in the middle of their dining room table. Right before Yuna was about to close the door on her family for what she thought would be forever, Kitsune screamed, 'Hey, dipface!'

Yuna turned around.

'Have a carrot!' Kitsune laughed as she launched the carrot via a spoon that she had picked up while she was in the kitchen.

Abruptly, right when the carrot was about to hit her, Yuna caught it. Kitsune was absolutely shocked. Yuna didn't say a single word as she threw the carrot right back at her bigger sister, and it flew right in her mouth and caused her to choke.

'Chew your food, you're an animal!' Mr. Sayuki said firmly at Yuna as she slammed the door shut on her family.

* * *

"Yuna!" Antonio Ricci shouted desperately back in the real world. "YUNA, MY LOVE!"

With that, Yuna snapped out of her thoughts. She started tearing up, and Antonio and Yuna hugged each other.

"I love you," Yuna Sayuki cried in Antonio's arms.

"I love you, too," Antonio Ricci said soothingly, holding her gently on his lap.

* * *

Madison Pottle and Tyler Smith were talking together as well.

"That slide race sure was fun, wasn't it, Tyler?" Madison Pottle blushed at Tyler.

"It sure was," Tyler Smith smiled.

"You know, I'm so glad that I met you," Madison Pottle smiled. "Without you, and without this tour, I would still be the same, stuck-up person that I used to be."

"People used to tell me that I was stuck-up as well," Tyler Smith responded. "Before this tour, I used to crash my school's computers and do other things such as put thumbtacks on people's chairs."

"Oh, my!" gasped Tyler Smith. "How did you change, sweetie?"

"Well," Tyler Smith remembered, "I had this friend named Herpes Trout...horrible name, I know...but, anyways, he was my best friend, and we would prank together. We would come up with them and work together to make sure that they would be successful. One day, he graduated before I did, and I felt empty. This changed one day, however, when I saw him on the news. Apparently, he thought it would be a good idea to hijack a train and crash it off course. Fortunately, no one was injured, but Herpes Trout showed no remorse for his actions. It was at that moment, that very scene happening on my television, that I knew that I had to change my ways before it was too late. I didn't want to become like Herpes Trout, and so, I made my pranks lighter, and more family-friendly."

Tyler Smith stopped and stared at Madison Pottle. She was frozen, with her mouth open wide, and this made Tyler very nervous. Abruptly, a wide grin started started to form on her face, and she gripped Tyler tightly in her arms.

"I'm so proud of you, honey!" exclaimed Madison Pottle happily.

"Y-you are?" said Tyler Smith.

"Of course!" Madison grinned. "I also promise that I'll love you forever and ever!"

"Forever and ever?" asked Tyler Smith.

"Forever and ever," blushed Madison Pottle, kissing Tyler Smith on the cheek.

* * *

Mindy Bell and Daniel Sparkman were talking to each other as well.

"I'm curious," Daniel Sparkman said out loud to himself.

"About what?" Mindy Bell asked, overhearing Daniel's remark.

"It's nothing," Daniel Sparkman responded.

"Are you sure?" Mindy Bell asked.

"I didn't mean for you to hear what I was saying," Daniel Sparkman said embarrassingly.

"It's okay," Mindy Bell smiled. "You can tell me anything, Daniel."

"Oh, _alright_ ,' Daniel Sparkman said, giving into his girlfriend's wishes. "I'm curious on how you became a contortionist of sorts."

"Why, I'll be glad to tell you, Daniel," Mindy Bell smiled. "It actually happened because of Mr. Wonka. You see, before I got solely into Everlasting Gobstoppers, I used to have other candy as well, and I, on that day, just-so-happened to have some of Mr. Wonka's Laffy Taffy. Unfortunately, this _particular_ one that I had was just a tad defected."

"In what sort of way?" Daniel asked curiously.

"It made me a contortionist, of course," Mindy smiled. "As soon as I ate it, I felt my skin become all stretchy and sorts, and that's when I realized that I had become the contortionist that I am today. Originally, my parents wanted to file a lawsuit against Mr. Wonka, but I convinced them not to after I showed them how fun being a stretchy contortionist can be!" she grinned.

"Wow, that's quite the exciting story!" Daniel grinned widely at Mindy. Mindy blushed back.

"You're the best, Mindy," Daniel Sparkman said, giving Mindy a lovesick smile.

"No, you are," Mindy Bell smiled back.

"No, _you_ are!" grinned Daniel Sparkman.

"No, _you_ are!" laughed Mindy Bell back, as they continued doing this for a long while.

* * *

Chris and Jenna were having fun talking to each other as well. Jenna looked at Chris, then down at his hands. She gripped one of his hands in between both of hers, then smiled sweetly at Chris.

"You remember that sleepover a while ago, Chris?" Jenna asked Chris again on the Tunnel of Love.

"Yes, I do," smiled Chris Davidson back. "I remember that dream with you in it so vividly, that for a while after I had it, I actually thought that it was real! Imagine that!"

"Well, would you believe me if I said that I had a dream with you in it as well on that day?" Chris smiled as he saw Jenna Adams' red hair flow gently in the breeze in the Tunnel, and her green eyes looking straight at his.

"Why, of course, Chris!" Jenna grinned happily. "Please, tell me about it!"

"Alright, Jenna," Chris smiled as he tried to remember the dream that he had during the sleepover.

In the dream, Chris and Jenna were together in a meadow. Monarch butterflies were flying through it, and birds were also tweeting happily to their mates as well. The meadow was composed primarily of beautiful yellow flower that had a vanilla scent, but trees such as weeping willows, as well as other varieties, were also present. Chris and Jenna were in the middle of the meadow- standing by a river composed entirely of sweet, melted chocolate, which went down into a sweet-smelling chocolate waterfall, in which steam was seen rising up from it, filling the air with a rich, chocolate scent.

"Oh, my love," Jenna Adams said soothingly, gripping her boyfriend's back gently and bringing him closer to her, "I think that this is the perfect spot for a date, wouldn't you agree?"

"Date?" asked Chris Davidson curiously.

"But of course," Jenna Adams responded. "That _is_ why you agreed to come with me here, correct?"

Chris Davidson blushed and tried to speak, but he couldn't. He was like a frozen record that refused to play. Jenna Adams sensed this, and she smiled at Chris sweetly. She looked straight into his eyes, and Chris looked up at her, straight into her caring sapphire eyes with curiosity. Her red hair flew gently in the breeze as Jenna Adams gripped each of Chris' hands in hers.

Jenna giggled happily, and Chris chuckled as the sun shone brightly, and birds were heard chirping, and monarch butterflies flew around them in an extremely grateful fashion.

"Kiss me," Jenna Adams said, blushing.

Chris Davidson stood extremely still, like a statue. Slowly, but surely, his lips came closer and closer to Jenna's face. Suddenly, a bunch of dirt by his feet caused him to slide in the chocolate river, right when he was about to kiss Jenna!

"Help me!" said Chris Davidson desperately as he reached for something to grab onto. "Somebody, please save me!"

Chris tried to reach for the shore, and Jenna tried to grab him, but it was no use. Jenna managed to keep up with him, and she kept trying to grab him, as her boyfriend came closer and closer to the waterfall. Suddenly…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Chris Davidson screamed in fear as he fell down the chocolate waterfall. Jenna Adams gasped in shock and surprise as she saw what was happening to her boyfriend. Thinking fast, she ran by the chocolate waterfall, then tossed off her shirt, revealing a black bikini.

"I'll save you, Chris!" Jenna shouted bravely, jumping off the land and diving down the area of the waterfall to try to catch Chris. As they came closer and closer to the bottom of the waterfall, Chris had enough strength to reach out his hand, and Jenna was able to grip his hand and bring him close enough to him in time for the collision with the chocolate. As hit the lagoon at the end of the waterfall, they looked around at where they were. It looked exactly the same as the meadow that was now above them.

Now, covered in chocolate, Chris and Jenna locked eyes once more, as Chris brought his lips close to Jenna's cheeks and said…

"I love you, Jenna," Chris Davidson said in real life as Jenna hugged him at the same time and blushed enormously.

* * *

While all of this was going on, Mr. Willy Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe were still staring at the television that was by the hot tub that they were in.

"W-what...no?!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka. "Not those brutes again! If they reach the atmosphere-!"

Suddenly, the news screen next to the newscaster flickered and went out. All that was left was static.

"Hehe," the newscaster said nervously, sweating profusely. "I-I-!"

The television suddenly flickered on and off, then it shut off completely. A beeping sound was suddenly heard from behind Mr. Wonka. He looked behind himself, and a watch was beeping. Small text on the back of it read, "FACTORY SECURITY DOORS."

Slowly, text began to pan across the screen of the watch:

 _CLOSING  
MAIN  
FACTORY  
GATES _

_AND_

 _DOOR_

 _IN_

"No, no, no!" cried Mr. Wonka, frantically pressing buttons on the watch, but to no avail.

 _5…_

 _4…_

 _3…_

 _2…_

"No, no, no!" cried Mr. Wonka. "Why must an electronic failure happen now?! Now how will we know what is going on outside?!"

 _1!_

With that, the factory doors and gates were locked from the outside electronically. No one could exit the factory whatsoever. Everyone was trapped.

* * *

While all of this was going on, Paula and Mina were talking to Alexis in the Dino-Roar Prehistoric Water Park Area.

"We come in peace," Paula Tancerski smirked at Alexis Williams.

"You?!" exclaimed Alexis Williams suspiciously. "Peace? I highly doubt that-"

"Alexis," sighed Mina, acting. "Oh, Alexis. We have something that you _must_ know."

"What is it?" asked Alexis curiously.

"Come with us," smirked Paula Tancerski, grabbing Alexis' right hand.

They led Alexis through the Dino-Roar Prehistoric Water Park Area until they came to what seemed like a wall. Paula tapped it, and they all saw a secret room- with Grandma Josephine, Grandpa George, and Grandma Georgina inside it, all of them tied and gagged to chairs!

"Mmmph!" mumbled Grandma Josephine.

"Mmmph!" mumbled Grandpa George.

"Mmmph!" mumbled Grandma Georgina.

"You see," Mina smirked evilly, "me and Paula have been observing this group for quite some time, and unfortunately, there are some here that cannot be trusted."

"What do you mean?" Alexis Williams asked curiously. "Do you mean to tell me that these people tied up Grandma Josephine, Grandpa George, and Grandma Georgina, which is the reason that they haven't be seen for the past few chapters?"

"Unfortunately," Paula Tancerski sighed, acting as well, "you are correct. See for yourself."

There was a white sheet covering something up by the three chairs. Paula uncovered it, and Alexis Williams was absolutely shocked. She saw a heart plush, as well as a pair of ice-skates. She was speechless.

"Adam and Emma...you mean…" Alexis began, but she suddenly stopped. She was dumbfounded. She had nothing more to say.

* * *

Meanwhile, Charlotte Grimm was standing in front of the door to the Yar Har-Har Pirate Bootie Area, and she suddenly looked in the unspeakable direction.

"Unfortunately, dear readers, we're starting to run out of area for _this_ chapter, but don't worry! I know that this area was teased last chapter, but if you wish to see what it looks like, this will be the final tease- stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone!"

 **Author's Note: Oh, my! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, everyone! Below, you will find some neat, fun-facts about Billy the Kid himself.**

 **While coming up with the Wild West Rapids slide, I actually did extensive research on Billy the Kid. All the quotes you see here were actually said, except for, "Surrender, James Bell!", which was added by me as what his interpretation quote could have been.**

 **Here's a crazy story. Although Bob Olinger, one of the killed guards from Billy the Kid's escape, was a sheriff's deputy, he has been actually described as a serial murderer and a "killer with a badge." Even his** ** _own mother_** **once described him as a killer! :O**

 **"Bob was a murderer from the cradle, and if there is a hell hereafter then he is there."**

 **So, karma- from a outlaw? The irony is big with this one, huh?**

 **The reason why Billy the Kid held such a grudge against Bob was because Bob actually killed one of Billy's friends, named John Jones, in cold-blooded murder. Bob was actually known for killing innocent people, especially during gambling disputes, when people called him a cheater. He would take out his shotgun, and shoot them dead.**

 **Billy the Kid's real name is actually Henry McCarthy. There are rumors that he didn't die after getting shot (as was shown in the last exhibit), but instead cheated death, and moved to Hico, Texas, and died a peaceful death in 1950.**

 **So, what did you all think about this chapter? Was it well worth the wait? As usual, reviews, constructive criticism, and suggestions and welcomed and appreciated, and, as Charlotte Grimm said to you all, stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	90. Making A Splash, Part 5

**Chapter 90: Making A Splash, Part 5**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait, but I'm back! In terms of length, this is the longest chapter that I have ever wrote, being 26 pages in length! :O**

 **Now, let me respond to all of your reviews! :D**

 **Matt, it makes me VERY happy to know that you enjoyed the last chapter. My motto is the longer that I am gone, the longer the next chapter should be. By the way, Miguel Teavee may or may not appear again later on, I still need to decide on that.**

 **wednesday wonka, a lot of the rooms that you suggested sound absolutely amazing, and I will definitely consider your list. :D**

 **Guest, a movie version of "The Twits", huh? That sounds like an interesting idea. I will definitely put it on my to-do list! :)**

 **Guest 2, one way or another, the Dark Desert will be included in the future, thanks to help from mattTheWriter072 (Matt). :D**

 **dwarfman, I will think about potential ways for Willy Wonka-style pizza. :)**

 **Guest 3, I got permission from Matt for the Great Glass Cargo Elevator, so I will definitely think of a place to include it. :)**

 **(Credits: Bella Magro and Alrigo Magro belong to MysteriousMaker1185, but I made an interpretation of her mother exclusively for this story. The song "Busted", as well as Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus, belong to the people that work on the Phineas and Ferb characters, and the Flying Dutchman belongs to the people that work on "SpongeBob SquarePants".** **The Monkees theme song belongs to Davy Jones, and "Holding Out For A Hero" belongs to Bonnie Taylor. The song "It's You I Like" was written by and belongs to Fred Rogers.)**

 **And so, with all the reviews responded to, and credit given, I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter, everyone! :D**

Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe were still watching the television above the hot tub they were in. Their mouths were gaping wide open as they were still trying to comprehend what they had just witnessed.

"I-I thought that we destroyed _all_ of the Vermicious Knids when I was with you all those years ago, Mr. Wonka!" Charlie stammered.

"Unfortunately, my dear boy," Mr. Wonka responded, completely forgetting that Charlie was now an adult as the three of them exited the hot tub, "what we burnt up back then was only a small fraction of the Vermicious Knid population. There are millions upon millions of them out in space. Unfortunately, _we're_ to blame for the Knids entering Earth's atmosphere."

" _Us_?" exclaimed Grandpa Joe. "What do you mean, Mr. Wonka?"

"Well, not _us_ specifically," Mr. Wonka responded, "but the human race as a whole. All the fuel emissions and smoke and everything puts a hole in our atmosphere, which the Knids used to their advantage. Speaking of smoke, did you know that _my_ smoke goes through a process that removes all the harmful toxins? I call it the Wonka Green Earth Initiative, and I'm very proud of it. But that's besides the point. The point is, is that we're locked from the outside, which means that until the automatic lock deactivates, we have no hope of communicating with the outside world. That TV station doesn't seem like it'll be that much help, either."

"Don't forget about the environment," Grandpa Joe added.

"Correct," Mr. Wonka added. "Did you know that the park I used to play on when I was a little boy is now just a small square with a slide surrounded by apartment complexes?"

"How sad," Grandpa Joe sighed.

"Wait, what?" said Charlie Bucket, extremely shocked.

"Yeah," Mr. Wonka continued. "My mother and I used to go there everyday, and as soon as we were done, she would buy me a bar of chocolate- that's how I became a chocolatier."

"What about your father?" Grandpa Joe asked, but he noticed that Mr. Wonka was now checking a smartphone, eager to move on from the subject.

"No phones, Mr. Wonka?" Charlie smirked as a video started playing on the phone.

"Everything is complete chaos!" exclaimed Lancelot R. Gilligrass, who was seen in the Oval Office, surrounded by his advisors, along with a small crowd of panicking people, including men, women, children, and even babies.

The video changed to a different camera, which, like Lancelot R. Gilligrass said, was a scene of complete chaos. People were running around as multiple Vermicious Knids were floating all over the place, and some were stretching their bodies into different shapes, like Mr. Wonka himself had explained to his companions when they first encountered them.

The video once again changed to a different camera, which showed a young teenage girl. Holding her boyfriend's hand, as they were running away from a stretching Vermicious Knid that was slowly about to grip them. This Knid was stretching the part of its body that contained its eyes, while the rest of its body was completely stationary and on the ground. The trio also noticed that, unlike most Vermicious Knids, this Knid was stretching slowly, at the speed of the two poor people running, _on purpose_ , as if it enjoyed torturing its two helpless victims.

The boyfriend and girlfriend ran into the ruins of a skyscraper, and they suddenly got backed into the ruins of the skyscraper, where they were cornered! They both started sweating profusely. Right when they Knid was about to grip the two lovers, it suddenly turned its eyes towards a screaming elderly man wearing a blue a white buttoned shirt, along with tan pants.

"Over here, you foul beast!" the brave man shouted, waving his arms up in the air.

The Knid took one last look at the two teenagers and began stretching towards the man. Distracted by him, the Knid loosened its coils on the boy and the girl, which allowed them to get free.

"Father, no!" the girl shouted as her face began turning red and tears began streaming down it.

"Save yourself!" the man shouted to the girl and her lover. "Now don't you worry about me! Run, baby, run!"

The two of them ran as fast as they could. The girl took one last look at her father, who was now gripped by the Vermicious Knid.

"Go, darling!" the man shouted. "Please!"

She looked forward once again. Off camera, the poor man began to scream, and crunching sounds were heard.

"Oh, those dirty brutes!" Mr. Wonka yelled while watching the video. "They'll pay for this!"

Back in the video, the two lovers began running faster and faster, when a hand suddenly pulled them into a house (which was coincidentally made out of steel).

"Shh!" an elderly woman with a cane whispered. "You'll be safe here!"

Right when the girlfriend closed the door, all the Vermicious Knids in the area noticed the house and the enormous amount of people gathered inside it.

 **CHOMP!**

 **CHOMP!**

 **CHOMP!**

Then, a bunch of ear-splitting screeches and cracks were heard as the mass of Vermicious Knids flew away extremely fast, far away in the distance.

"Hehehe, that's sure showing them!" the elderly woman cackled.

"What do you mean?" the girl's boyfriend asked.

"One of the few weaknesses of the Vermicious Knid," the elderly woman explained, "is steel. Their teeth can't _stand_ it!"

"How do you know this?" a middle-aged man asked.

"Because," the elderly woman explained, "I once had a run-in with these beasts when I was a little girl. Now, until the Knids get completely taken care of, it's best that we stay in here. Fortunately for us, ever since that one encounter, I've been hoarding food in case this ever once did become a reality! I'll go prepare some now! My lines are one of very few that are still working around here."

Back at the Oval Office, Lancelot R. Gilligrass was behind his desk, which had a shining gold nameplate that said, "LANCELOT R. GILLIGRASS", with text below it that said, "PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES", and in the crowd surrounding him, close by were three recognizable people- Shuckworth, Shanks, and Showler, the three astronauts that were saved thanks to Mr. Wonka, Charlie, and Grandpa Joe years ago!

"If you're out there, please help us!" Shuckworth begged.

"You're the only one that I know of that knows how to deal with those evil brutes!" Shanks exclaimed.

"Please, Wonka and everyone!" Showler cried. "Save us, wherever you are!"

Then, the video ended as Mr. Wonka handed the phone to Charlie.

"I sure wish that we could actually _do_ something right now," Mr. Wonka sighed.

"Don't worry, Mr. Wonka," Charlie said encouragingly, smiling at his mentor. "Everything will turn out okay, I know it."

* * *

While this was going on, Alexis, Paula, and Mina were still talking.

"Are you _sure_ that Adam and Emma did this?" Alexis Williams enquired.

"I'm sure," Mina smirked, then Adam, Emma, Mr. Bucket, and Mrs. Bucket coincidentally walked past the three of them.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Mr. Bucket asked.

"There they are!" Paula suddenly shouted, pointing to Adam and Emma.

"Us?" Adam asked.

"What did we do?" Emma P. Perr asked.

"Don't fake it!" Mina smirked. "You're the ones that tied up Grandma Josephine, Grandpa George, and Grandma Georgina!"

She pointed to the three tied-up grandparents, who were mumbling under their gags while trying to escape.

"What?!" Mrs. Bucket exclaimed. "Who did this?!"

"Why, Adam and Emma of course," Paula Tancerski grinned evilly, pointing to the heart and the ice skate.

"Hey, who took my ice skate?!" Emma screamed.

"I actually remember seeing Adam and Emma recently getting off at the Tunnel of Love," Mr. Bucket said.

"There's a Tunnel of Love here?" Mina said quickly.

Everyone was seen staring at Paula and Mina.

"Oops," Mina said meekly.

" _You_ were the ones that tied up Grandma Josephine, Grandpa George, and Grandma Georgina!" Adam Wood exclaimed as Mr. and Mrs. Bucket untied the three grandparents.

"They sure did," said Grandma Josephine from behind Paula and Mina, who turned around in shock.

"You've been _busted_!" said Grandpa George happily. Then, everyone made a circle around Paula and Mina, who were frozen with fright.

" _There are some new cops on the beat_ ," everyone sang,

" _And we're bringing down the heat!  
Our eyes are wise_

 _To all your lies,_

 _Cause you're not that discreet!_

 _And we don't care what you've heard,_

 _Cause there's one six-letter word:_ "

" _It's going to set me free!_ " sang Grandma Josephine.

" _Set me free!_ " sang Grandpa George.

" _Starts with a_ b _!_ " sang Grandma Georgina.

" _With a_ b _!_ " sang Mr. Bucket.

" _It goes_ B-U-S-T-E-D- _you are_ BUSTED _!_ " everyone sang together.

" _Busted!_ " sang Mrs. Bucket.

" _I don't want to put the hurt on you_ ," everyone sang,

" _But you better believe me_

 _When I tell you_

 _That I finally got the dirt on you!_

 _You are busted!_

 _Yeah, everyone is gonna see your lies!_ "

" _You are busted!_ " sang Mrs. Bucket.

* * *

"Awww, come on!" exclaimed Mina.

"First, you have the _audacity_ to expose our plot, then you _humiliate_ us by singing a musical number?!" Paula exclaimed.

"That's kind of the Wonka way here, my dear," Mrs. Bucket remarked.

"Ha, now that's a joke that these two will _never_ get!" Adam Wood said, thinking about the demises and the singing Oompa-Loompas.

Both Paula's and Mina's faces began to turn red in embarrassment, then Mina beckoned Alexis to come to her.

"You know, I heard about your father, and I offer my condolences," Mina said in a mysterious voice.

"Why, thank you," Alexis replied quietly.

Everyone was absolutely dumbfounded by what Mina was saying. They couldn't say a word.

"Well, I was thinking that together, we could come up with a special sort of thing to convey your father's goodness to the world- like, say, a business card?"

Mina took out a piece of white cardboard the size of a business card and showed it to Alexis, Adam, Emma, Mr. Bucket, Mrs. Bucket, and the three old grandparents

"How about this?" Mina smiled innocently.

The card was completely blank.

"Where's Daddy gonna go?" Alexis Williams asked curiously.

Mina took out a magnifying glass and put it over a microscopic square.

"B-but, then nobody will be able to see him," Alexis Williams remarked.

"The smaller the photo," Mina explained, "the less money that I have to spend. The less money I spend, the more that I make. It's the way of the world, Alexis. Money makes the world go round."

"B-but…" Alexis stuttered.

"Hmph," Mina smirked evilly, "you really thought that I cared about your father? Nonsense. I was just taking advantage of him for my latest money-making scheme. He means nothing to me."

Everyone looked, and Alexis' face was down, covered in a shadow.

"Are you okay, Alexis?" Emma P. Perr asked.

"All those years of pain and regret," Alexis mumbled quietly under her breathe to Mina and Paula, "All those years of sadness and pain that I've held in…"

Alexis whipped her head back up, and she was red with anger. Small tears were beginning to fall down her face.

"All these years...AND YOU'VE FINALLY LET THEM LOOSE!"

She began to run around Paula and Mina extremely fast, and she grabbed the chairs that the three grandparents used to be tied up in. She stared at the two girls with a raging look in her eyes, and she actually started to _throw_ them at Paula and Mina!

"What did my father ever do to you?!" Alexis shouted, holding a chair above her head, ready to throw it at Mina.

"He existed," Mina smirked.

"THAT'S IT!" Alexis Williams boomed. With no pause, she threw the chair in the air towards Mina, but she dodged it, and it hit Paula in the face!

"This was _such_ a bad idea, Mina!" Paula screamed fearfully.

"Retreat!" Mina yelled fearfully, helping Paula up and running away from Alexis.

"Alexis, look at what you're doing!" everyone by her except Paula and Mina called out, extremely concerned.

"Huh?" Alexis suddenly stopped.

She looked around where she was, then blinked twice.

"W-what happened?" Alexis said, looking at the fleeing Paula and Mina.

She blinked, and they were gone. All she heard was, "We're outta here!"

* * *

While all of this was going on, Charlotte Grimm was inside of the Yar Har Har Pirate Bootie Area.

The Yar Har Har Pirate Bootie Area was one of the biggest areas in the Fizzy Lemonade Water Park. Towards the back of the area, there was a fort, similar to the other areas. The roofs of each of the towers in this fort were made to look like wood, and the bucket at the top of it looked like a giant skull. Also in each of the towers were fizzy lemonade pistols that resembled cannons, and there were also black flags with white skulls and crossbones on them. There were also wooden rope bridges in this area, and each of them went in different directions, making this area like a maze to get around. Towards the end of this maze, in the middle of the room there was a gigantic, wide river of fizzy lemonade which was created by two holes in the left and right sides of the room. Spread throughout the area were statues of famous pirates such as Blackbeard, Cheng I Sao, Pedro Gilbert, Calico Jack, and Stede Bonnet. All of the Oompa-Loompa staff in the Yar Har Har Pirate Bootie Area were dressed like pirates as well. They were wearing bandanas and breeches, and some were wearing eyepatches. They were all wearing tan shorts with brown belt buckles, and every one of them had a sword with them. They were all wearing tri-cornered hats, along with coats and suits. Also spread throughout the area were wooden signposts with pirate facts on them, such as:

1\. Did you know that pirates never actually used treasure maps?

2\. There is almost zero evidence that pirates said the words, "Aye!" and "Matey!" a lot.

3\. Although Blackbeard's real name has not been confirmed, historians say that his name is Edward Teach.

* * *

Charlotte Grimm was having a hard time navigating the bridge maze.

"Darn it!" she groaned as she came across a dead end. "Huh?" she continued, speaking out loud as she saw a television that was in sleep mode. Suddenly, it turned on, and she could see the Flying Dutchman from _SpongeBob SquarePants_.

"Arrr!" the Flying Dutchman said on the television. "You're goin' to Davy Jones' Locker!"

"Huh?" Charlotte said, looking to her right, and abruptly, part of the wall opened up! She was extremely confused, and she suddenly saw a dark shadow...and out of it came an animatronic Davy Jones!

He had a grey bobcat, and he was wearing a pink shirt, along with black dress shoes. He was holding a microphone in his left hand, and he was grinning happily.

"Hello, girl!" the animatronic Davy Jones said, extending his arms out to Charlotte and putting his hands on her shoulders. He leaned closely to Charlotte's ears and whispered, "'Ey girl, I may or may not be the real Davy Jones, but don't tell anybody, okay?"

He then sang loudly:

" _Hey, hey, we're the Monkees,_

 _And people say we monkey around!_

 _But we're too busy singing_

 _To put anybody down!_ "

After he was done singing the whole song, the two of them said goodbye, and Charlotte Grimm continued her way through the maze.

* * *

Eventually, Charlotte made her way through the maze, and the final bridge by the fizzy lemonade river turned into a sort of pier. Next to the pier, there was a wooden sign that had another pirate fact on it:

Pirates actually never (if rarely) used planks. Some pirates had a ladder on the side of their ship, in which they told their prisoners that they were free to go as long as they could swim. More common punishments included murdering, as well as marooning (leaving a person on a deserted island), as well as sweating (a form of torture in which the victim would attempt to dodge various sharp objects, such as swords and cutlasses). Other punishments included being whipped, and other people were simply thrown overboard by the pirate's crew.

To the left of the pier, there was another wooden sign that said, "WILLY'S PIRATE ADVENTURE", and there was a white skull and crossbones beneath these words.

"Ahoy, Charlotte!" an Oompa-Loompa dressed as a pirate by the "WILLY'S PIRATE ADVENTURE" sign said. "Welcome! The _S.S. Wonkatania_ should be arriving shortly!"

Suddenly, Charlotte looked to her right, and she saw an absolutely _gigantic_ pirate ship travelling down the fizzy lemonade river!

The ship was brown, and it had a bunch of masts on it. Its size was truly incredible. It was about as big as Mr. Wonka's pink sugar boat in the Chocolate Room, and there were even cannons with cannonballs situated next to them on this ship. Towards the back of the ship, Charlotte Grimm could see a rope ladder, like what was described on the list of pirate facts throughout the area. There were big, brown barrels with a black stripe in the middle of them, and towards the middle of the ship itself, there was a captain's wheel, and an animatronic Mr. Wonka was steering it, and there was an Oompa-Loompa crew on the ship as well. There was a lookout station situated on one of the masts, and an Oompa-Loompa at the top of it was looking at his surroundings through a telescope. A parrot was on the animatronic Mr. Wonka's shoulders, and he had a peg leg as well.

The ship pulled up, and a wooden bridge opened up from an area somewhere in it. Charlotte nervously entered the _S.S. Wonkatania_.

"Yo ho ho!" the animatronic Mr. Wonka said, looking at Charlotte and stepping away from the captain's wheel as the wooden entrance plank started to retract back into the ship, "It seems that we have a new crew member!"

"Wait, crew member?" said Charlotte confusingly as the animatronic Mr. Wonka went back to the captain's wheel, and the _S.S. Wonkatania_ pulled away from the pier.

"Yes," said a male Oompa-Loompa crew member wearing a red bandana, along with a big, brown beard. He also was wearing two yellow earrings resembling the rings from Sonic the Hedgehog, like thick, yellow hula hoops. "You're one'a us now!"

"W-what's your name?" said Charlotte nervously.

"My name's Milo!" the male crewmate responded in a raspy voice.

"Interesting," Charlotte said to herself. "That's also the name of a new Pokémon character."

"And this is Jeremy!" Milo continued, pointing to a skinny Oompa-Loompa with messy hair.

"I'm Candace!" a female Oompa-Loompa with a white bandana and black eye patch said.

"I'm Smee!" a plump male Oompa-Loompa said with a blue and white striped shirt and a red bandana.

"I'm Isabella!" another female Oompa-Loompa said.

"And I'm Heinz!" another male Oompa-Loompa said, wearing a white lab coat.

"Time to go on a crew adventure!" the animatronic Mr. Wonka said as the _S.S. Wonkatania_ turned left, then went straight through the hole at the left end of the room. Then, everyone found themselves in a large blue area that made Charlotte think that she was actually in the middle of the ocean! There was _another_ pirate ship at the other end of the room, but _this_ one had an animatronic Elmer Slugworth as the captain, with a bunch of robots that looked like partially rolled up scrolls with individual pictures of Mr. Wonka's candy on each of them, and each of them had white hands, arms, and legs.

"Ship spotted!" the animatronic Slugworth shouted, pointing at Mr. Wonka's ship. "Crew, attack!"

He snapped his fingers, and his crew immediately went into action. Instead of cannonballs, each of Slugworth's crewmates took giant cocoa beans and loaded up enormous brown and green catapults that looked like they came from a jungle.

"Fire!" the animatronic Slugworth shouted, once again pointing at Mr. Wonka's ship.

"Uh, sir?" one of Slugworth's crewmates said, raising his left hand and looking at his captain.

"Ugh, what is it now?" the animatronic Slugworth sighed angrily. "Right when this battle was starting to get intense!"

"I do apologize, sir, but I believe that you don't technically 'fire' a catapult, I mean, don't you like, launch it or something?" the crew member responded.

The animatronic Slugworth sighed.

"Do we _really_ have time for this?" he groaned. "The people want action, and we're going to give it to them!"

He looked at the crew member that had last spoken to him, while at the same time pointing to Mr. Wonka's ship.

"Fi- er, launch, er, get the ammo to hit our enemy's ship or something!" the animatronic Elmer Slugworth ordered.

His crew did as they were told, and with a bunch of "WHOOSH!" es, giant cocoa beans started flying through the air!

"Take cover!" Jeremy shouted, ducking and covering his head on the deck of the ship.

Everyone followed Jeremy's example.

"Charlotte, crawl to one of the cannons," Milo whispered, hoping that Charlotte would hear him.

"Me?!" Charlotte whispered, extremely shocked.

"Yes, you," Candace whispered.

Charlotte Grimm started to slowly crawl towards one of the cannons as giant cocoa beans were falling all around her. Finally, she reached one, then looked back at the animatronic Mr. Wonka and his crew.

"What do I do next?" Charlotte Grimm motioned.

"Open the back hatch of the cannon…" Isabella whispered.

"...then put a cannonball in it," Smee whispered.

There was a pile of cannonballs next to the cannon that Charlotte was at, and slowly but surely, she grabbed a cannonball and slid it into the cannon.

"Hahahahaha!" the animatronic Slugworth was shouting and laughing evilly. "Victory is ours-! Huh?"

He quickly looked at Mr. Wonka's ship, and he saw Charlotte's hand slowly lighting the cannon with a match.

"Fire," Charlotte Grimm smirked, then...

 **BOOM!**

"NOOOOO!" the animatronic Slugworth shrieked as the cannonball flew up in the air towards his ship. Even Slugworth's crew members left their posts to try to run away from the incoming cannonball.

"Now!" Heinz whispered. The animatronic Mr. Wonka, along with the rest of his crew, used this distraction to their advantage. They quickly crawled to the rest of the cannons and began filling them with more cannonballs.

"FIRE!" the captain animatronic Mr. Willy Wonka shouted.

In surprise, the animatronic Elmer Slugworth looked up in the air. Five cannonballs were flying in the air towards his ship, when suddenly, a yellow school bus with _wings_ on it like an aeroplane flew through the hole that the Captain Wonka's ship entered. A girl with brown hair, red and yellow clothes, and a yellow hairband suddenly exclaimed out of the window of the school bus, "In my old school, we never went through a hole in a giant water park to watch two pirate ships fling things at each other!"

"I-I don't know about this, Miss Frizzle…!" said a boy wearing glasses along with curly orange hair, worriedly.

"Don't you worry, Arnold!" a teacher with curly orange hair replied happily. She was also wearing a dress with pictures of people going down water slides on it. "It's on to our next destination!"

Then (mysteriously enough), the flying school bus, which also had eyes on it, suddenly gained enormous rocket boosters and flew away in a matter of seconds.

"NOOOOO!" the animatronic Slugworth exclaimed as the cannonballs came closer and closer to his ship.

 **CRASH!**

 **CREAK!**

 **CRACK!**

Slowly but surely, the animatronic Slugworth's ship began to sink into the sea of fizzy lemonade.

"NOOOOO!" the animatronic Slugworth exclaimed as he began sinking. "I'll get you for this, Mr. Wonka!"

Then, in just a few extra seconds, the captain Elmer Slugworth and his crew disappeared forever.

"We did it!" Charlotte exclaimed happily.

"It's all thanks to you!" the animatronic Mr. Wonka said happily, patting Charlotte Grimm on the back.

"It's on with our adventure!" the captain Mr. Wonka said happily, getting back at the wheel and guiding the ship towards another hole. Once they went through it, they suddenly saw a grey platform, and a man with a triangular head and brown head, along with a white lab coat, was talking to a platypus with a brown and black hat on!

"Perry the Platypus!" the man said evilly, talking to the platypus, who was all tied up in ropes. "Behold! The Jello-inator!"

Perry the Platypus rolled his eyes, and the scientist, named Dr. Doofenshmirtz, continued talking, before Charlotte interrupted him.

"Are you a pharmacist?"

"No, I'm not a pharmacist!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. "Why does everybody always think that I'm a pharmacist? What, is it the white lab coat?"

"Actually, yes," Candace replied. "Yes it is."

"I mean, seriously!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz cried. "Lots of people wear white coats! Why is it always a pharmacist? Why not a veterinarian, or a biologist (which is technically a scientist, but still), or something like that?"

He looked at Charlotte.

"And aren't you a little too young to be a pirate?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Yes," Charlotte replied, looking at Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "Yes I am."

"Well, since you're all directed to my attention," Dr. Doofenshmirtz continued, "behold! My Jello-inator!"

The Jello-inator looked just like a giant blob of green Jell-O, except that it had a ray gun sticking out of it, as well as a selection of buttons.

"Well, I _did_ have a Dimension-inator, but it exploded right after I used my Ultra Telescope-inator to see that it blasted some random pale guy with a hat and a little boy with brown hair, but _anyways_ , behold, my latest creation, my Jello-inator! The Jello-inator will turn anything that it touches into bouncy Jell-O, and while everyone is distracted, I will take over this dimension's Tri State Area!"

Once again, Perry the Platypus rolled his eyes.

"You may laugh now, but behold!" pulling down a grey lever with a purple gripping ball on the Jello-inator. A blue laser came out of the Jello-inator, but it coincidentally bounced off of a nearby mirror, then touched Perry's ropes and turned them into Jell-O! Perry stepped over the ropes, then kicked Dr. Doofenshmirtz in the leg, causing him to grip it in pain.

"Oh, OW!" yelled Dr. Doofenshmirtz, jumping up around all over on one foot. "Oh!" he shouted, accidentally bumping into the lever on the Jello-inator, causing the blue Beam to come out again. The beam reflected off of the mirror, then hit a wall behind the Jello-inator, turning it into Jell-O! Part of that same Beam also reflected off of _another_ mirror shortly after, touching the Jello-inator and turning it into Jell-O as well! Perry kicked him once more, causing him to press a button on the Jello-inator with his elbow and for him to back up close by the Jell-O wall.

"Ow, my leg!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz screamed. He looked at the button. "No, not the self-destruct button!"

Perry kicked him once more, and he bounced high up in the air right when the Jello-inator exploded, propelling Dr. Doofenshmirtz through the air and causing him to fly through the grey concrete ceiling above their pirate ship.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS I'LL BE BACK FOR THE FINAL BATTLE!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz shouted as he flew through the ceiling. Perry looked at everyone in the ship, tipped his hat, then jumped through the hole that Dr. Doofenshmirtz had made.

* * *

"Well, that was strange," the captain Mr. Wonka remarked, getting back at the wheel. "Now, let's continue with our adventure, shall we?"

He turned the wheel to the right, and they went through yet another hole.

"Whew, isn't it a bit humid in here?" Smee remarked.

"Yeah, you're right," Isabelle said, wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"Yikes!" Charlotte shrieked, pointing in front of the ship.

It was a waterfall, and it was creating mist, as well as steam, and the entire area was extremely humid.

"It's a waterfall!" Jeremy cried. "Turn us around! Turn us around!"

"I'm trying!" the captain Mr. Wonka exclaimed, but to no avail. The _S.S. Wonkatania_ wouldn't turn! It came closer and closer to the waterfall…

"Jump!" Milo shouted. Everyone jumped off of the side of the ship, and while they were falling, they saw the _S.S. Wonkatania_ falling down with them.

 **SPLASH!**

They all landed in the lagoon below and safely made their way to the surface. The ship, however, was a different story. As soon as it hit the water, it began filling up with fizzy lemonade and crashing apart, ending up as mere debris floating on the fizzy lemonade.

"Awww, great!" Jeremy moaned, pointing to another hole nearby them. "Without a ship, we'll have to swim to the exit!"

With a bit of struggling, they managed to finally swim their way back to the main section of the Yar Har Har Pirate Bootie Area.

* * *

At the same time, Miss Honey and the alternate Matilda decides to take a break from swimming, and they made their way to the hotel section of the Fizzy Lemonade Water Park that Grandpa Joe had mentioned earlier. Like the other areas, this section had two motion-sensitive doors as well, but Miss Honey had to get a key card from an attendant in the park. They walked through the two doors, then down the main hallway, which looked and smelled extremely fresh and clean. The walls had pictures of Loompaland on them, as well as Wonka candies, and each of the shining gold door numbers were carved on one half of a hollow cocoa bean.

"Wow, it sure is beautiful," the alternate Matilda gasped.

"It sure is," agreed Miss Honey.

They walked straight, which led them past bunch of other rooms, then they turned right. They walked straight down this new hallway, and at the end were two elevators. The duo went to the one on the right side, and Miss Honey pressed a button shaped like an "up" arrow, and it turned red. It took a few minutes, but the elevator arrived, and the two of them walked inside. The walls of the elevator had various pictures of Vermicious Knids inside it. Miss Honey looked at the floor selection panel inside the elevator, and she pressed a button that had a "3" next to it, meaning the third floor. As they went higher and higher, stereotypical elevator music was playing all around them via its speakers.

 **DING!**

The elevator door opened, and Miss Honey and the alternate Matilda were absolutely shocked. Staring down at them was none other than Miss Trunchbull herself.

"No!" the alternate Matilda shouted squeezing her way past the towering Gorgon. Miss Honey did the same.

"So, I've finally found you two," Miss Trunchbull smirked evilly as the alternate Matilda and Miss Honey began to back away slowly. "Now, it's finally…" she growled, then lunged at Miss Honey and the alternate Matilda, who dodged her and started running away, "...time!"

"Not again!" Miss Honey shouted as she and the alternate Matilda ran through a door on the left side of the room, and a song started playing on the hotel's speakers as the two were running away as fast as they could from the horrible Headmistress:

" _Where have all the good men gone,_

 _And where are all the gods?_

 _Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?_

 _Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

 _Late at night I toss and I turn,_

 _And I dream of what I need!_

 _I need a hero!_

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night._

 _He's gotta be strong,_

 _And he's gotta be fast,_

 _And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!_

 _I need a hero!_

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light!_

 _He's gotta be sure,_

 _And it's gotta be soon,_

 _And he's gotta be larger than life!_

 _(Larger than life)_

 _Somewhere after midnight,_

 _In my wildest fantasy,_

 _Somewhere just beyond my reach_

 _There's someone reaching back for me._

 _Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat!_

 _It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet!_

 _I need a hero!_

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night._

 _He's gotta be strong,_

 _And he's gotta be fast,_

 _And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

 _I need a hero!_

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light!_

 _He's gotta be sure,_

 _And it's gotta be soon,_

 _And he's gotta be larger than life._

 _I need a hero!_

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

 _Up where the mountains meet the heavens above,_

 _Out where the lightning splits the sea,_

 _I could swear there is someone, somewhere,_

 _Watching me._

 _Through the wind, and the chill, and the rain,_

 _And the storm, and the flood_

 _I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood!_

 _I need a hero!_

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night!_

 _He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_

 _And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!_

 _I need a hero!_

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

 _He's gotta be sure,_

 _And it's gotta be soon,_

 _And he's gotta be larger than life_

 _I need a hero!_

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night!_

 _He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_

 _And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!_

 _I need a hero!_

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light!_

 _He's gotta be sure,_

 _And it's gotta be soon,_

 _And he's gotta be larger than life!_

 _I need a hero!_

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night._ "

Miss Trunchbull was in hot pursuit. Miss Honey and the alternate Matilda were running so fast that they could feel the wind around their faces and hair, and Miss Trunchbull's monstrous footsteps were shaking the entire hallway that they were in at the moment. It was like an earthquake, and the alternate Matilda was holding onto Miss Honey's hand tightly as they were running.

They were twisting and turning through the hotel when the duo finally managed to find a room to hide in. Coincidentally, Miss Honey's key card matched up with the electronic lock. They darted inside and silently locked the door behind them. They both put their ears to the door, and they heard Miss Trunchbull's monstrous footsteps go right past them, then silently disappear.

"Whew!" the alternate Matilda sighed. "We're safe!"

"For now," Miss Honey added as the two of them looked around their room.

To the right of them, there was a bar with hangars on it, and it was made to look like a jungle vine, even having 'leafs' on it. There was a wooden, homemade shoe holder below it. It polished and glistened beautifully, and on it was carved the name, "JACK H." Next to the hangar section, there was a smart TV, but that was where the similarities to normal hotel rooms ended. All four of the walls in the room were like one gigantic mural, each of them showing blown up photographs of Mr. Wonka and the Oompa-Loompas in Loompaland. There was a brown table next to the smart TV, but it was made to look like a tree stump, and the stools were made to match this. In the middle of the table, there were three signatures: one that read "OWEN G.", and a third that read, "NORMA B." At the far end of the room, there was a gigantic wall window with a huge curtain that was made to resemble a Wonka Bar. When opened, it led to a beautiful balcony overlooking the Chocolate Room, where the two of them could see Oompa-Loompas hard at work. Right across from the hangars section, there was a separate room that contained a tree-themed bunk bed similar to the table, and there was a television in it as well, and a nightstand next to the bunk bed. The nightstand had a remote on it for which to operate the television. To the right of the bunk bed, there was a couch that resembled the bottom half of a cocoa bean, like a bean bag chair. This separate room also had an entrance to their bathroom. In the main room with the smart TV, there were two beds- one king size, and one queen size. Miss Honey and the alternate Matilda were in awe.

"Say, Matilda, I have a question," Miss Honey told the alternate Matilda as thy were gazing out at the Chocolate Room, "I've been wondering something."

"What's that, Miss Honey?" the alternate Matilda asked.

"You mentioned a 'good' Miss Trunchbull," Miss Honey remarked. "What did you mean by that?"

With that, the alternate Matilda was completely lost in another one of her flashbacks.

"Matilda?" Miss Honey said worriedly. "Are you okay?"

This managed to snap the alternate Matilda out of her flashback.

"O-oh, I'm alright," the alternate Matilda sighed. "I-it's just...unlike this universe, my parents and Miss Trunchbull are truly good people, and _I'm_ known as the wicked one."

"What do you mean?" Miss Honey asked.

The alternate Matilda sighed once again.

"I-I am known as the brains in my class, and I was born a bad child. I would play pranks on my parents and my teacher, Miss Hayes, just for the fun of it. But later on, I learned the error of my ways after seeing a gigantic truck on top of a crushed school bus. You see, the thing with _my_ powers is, is that if I use them on super huge or heavy objects, I can potentially die. Not caring about myself, I used my powers on the truck to tip it off the school bus, and my face turned white. My body became cold, and I was literally at the point of death. Right when I began to see the light, I was transported to your world. I met _your_ Miss Trunchbull...and...and...you know the rest, Miss Honey."

"You know, dear," said Miss Honey, looking with a kindly expression straight into the alternate Matilda's eyes, "I appreciate every child for whom he or she is. You've learned your lesson, and that's what counts."

"Y-you mean…" stutter the alternate Matilda, "y-you don't hate me?"

" _Hate_ is a strong word, child," Miss Honey smiled. "And no, I don't. I like you just the way you are."

Tears were streaming down the alternate Matilda's face as she started crying tears of joy. Suddenly, Miss Honey gripped her in her arms and started to sing her a song:

" _It's you I like,_

 _It's not the things you wear,_

 _It's not the way you do your hair_

 _But it's you I like_

 _The way you are right now,_

 _The way down deep inside you_

 _Not the things that hide you,_

 _Not your toys_

 _They're just beside you._

 _But it's you I like_

 _Every part of you._

 _Your skin, your eyes, your feelings_

 _Whether old or new._

 _I hope that you'll remember_

 _Even when you're feeling blue_

 _That it's you I like,_

 _It's you yourself_

 _It's you._

 _It's you I like._ "

By the end of it, the alternate Matilda was so happy that her face was red with tears.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mindy Bell was _also_ taking a break from swimming. She was in the main area, and she had a towel around herself to dry off, which she had just received from an attendant at the towel station. She was humming happily when she suddenly heard groaning, as well as a toilet flushing, from the girl's bathroom. Mindy stopped curiously in her tracks, and a few seconds later, a small girl came out of the restroom. Footsteps followed as two other people, presumably her parents, walked behind her.

"Who are you three?" Mindy Bell asked the three strangers.

Mindy Bell stared at the three strangers in front of her. There was one man and one woman, along with the girl herself. The girl, who was twelve-years old, looked extremely skinny. She was so skinny, in fact, that if it wasn't for the clothes that she was wearing, she could have been mistaken for a starving human being. She had thin, black hair along with hazel eyes, and she was wearing sagging blue jeans that had to be held up by thick, brown belt with a gleaming silver buckle. She had dry olive skin, and Mindy was absolutely shocked at the girl's appearance, although she tried not to show it.

The girl's mother had brown hair, with hints of orange, and peach-colored skin. She was skinny, like her daughter, but not as much of a degree as her daughter was. She was wearing a blouse with a red-colored background and a floral pattern. Similar to her daughter, her blouse was being held up with a black belt that had a white buckle on it.

The girl's father, on the other hand, looked just as bad as his daughter. He was wearing a plaid blue shirt, and he had a grey, droopy mustache that had hints of white in it. He was also wearing tan pants that were being held up by an enormous black belt with a white buckle. Just like his daughter, he also had olive skin and hazel eyes. He was so skinny that you could actually see his ribs, and his arms were so thin that they looked like twigs.

"Just who _are_ you people?" Mindy Bell asked.

"I'm Alrigo Magro!" the man beamed, pointing to his scrawny chest with one fist.

"I'm Moda Magro!" the woman beamed proudly, her cheeks turning slightly red with pride.

"I'm Bella Magro!" the skinny girl beamed with both of her hands on her hips. "And for your information, the name 'Bella' just so happens to mean _beautiful_ in Italian, because we're from Italy, and we're all beautiful! We will replace all of this factory's chocolate with tofu, sushi, fruits, vegetables, and other healthy foods!"

"But what about Mr. Wonka's Magic Hand Fudge?" Mindy Bell asked.

"Wait, what?" Bella Magro said in shock.

"You know you can eat it, right, and not gain a single pound?" Mindy Bell remarked.

"Okay, okay, change of plans!" Alrigo Magro interjected. "This is the only blasted candy product that we will keep in this entire factory!"

He paused.

"Now, where were we?" Alrigo said softly to himself. "Oh, right!"

He and the rest of his family looked at Mindy Bell.

"We're the Magro family, and we believe in being as beautiful as possible!" Moda Magro smiled. "My _wonderful_ daughter likes to stay as thin and beautiful as possible by eating as little as possible and...letting go of...what she eats as often as possible. My wonderful husband and I do the same, and we're making it our aim to make the Wonka factory follow our ways!"

Suddenly, the four people saw Augustus Gloop walk past them, and Mindy noticed that the Magros' faces had become as white as chalk. Abruptly, Alrigo Magro actually _spit_ on Augustus, who turned to look at the three people in question. Before he could react, Alrigo rubbed the spit on Augustus' face and arms with his hands!

"Daddy, get this disgusting, fat trash out of here!" Bella Magro screamed, pointing at Augustus angrily.

"With that, the brats these days just keep getting worse and worse," Mindy Bell mumbled to herself, then she looked up to see Moda Magro looking down at her with both of her hands on her hips.

"Alrigo, did you hear what this freak said about us?!" Moda shrieked loudly, pointing at Mindy. "She doesn't think that we're beautiful!"

"How dare she!" Bella Magro interjected. "She must be taught a lesson, Mother!"

"I also agree," Moda Magro smirked. Bella gripped Mindy's arm tightly, which caused the poor girl to groan in pain.

"And don't think that I don't know your strengths and weaknesses," Moda Magro smirked, taking a lipstick stick out of her purse and pointing it at Mindy.

"Check out my...Lipstick Taser!" Moda beamed, tasing Mindy Bell, then putting her lipstick teaser back in her purse, then looking back at her daughter.

"Watch over her while I start a plan for these two gross haters," Moda commanded, looking towards the Fizzy Lemonade Water Park's Control Area. "Go over with Daddy by that golden-brown slide up there," she continued, pointing up to the slide as Bella and Alrigo began to follow her orders.

"Let...me...go, you maniacs!" Augustus Gloop shouted as Alrigo Magro held him tightly.

"Or what, you fat cow?" Alrigo smirked.

"Ulala's going to be hearing about this, you hear?!" Augustus shouted, but Alrigo only chuckled evilly.

"So what if you have a lovebird?" Alrigo laughed. "You're helpless. You're in _our_ power, you hear, fatty boy? Nobody can stop the Magros! Hahahahaha!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Moda Magro was sneaking towards the Fizzy Lemonade Water Park's Control Area, when she was stopped by Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe.

"Excuse me, but I must tell you to leave-" Charlie Bucket began, but Moda only shoved him to the ground.

"Out of my way, old man!" Moda yelled, shoving Grandpa Joe to the ground on top of Charlie.

"If you don't leave right now," Mr. Wonka said firmly, "then I will make you."

"You and what army?" Moda smirked.

"What army?" Mr. Wonka smiled. "What army? Look around you, my dear lady!"

Moda looked around, and she saw the tops of Oompa-Loompa heads. An entire army of Oompa-Loompas had surrounded Moda Magro.

"You planted dead grass?" Moda said.

"Dead grass?" Mr. Wonka giggled. "Dead grass?"

Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe, as well as the army of Oompa-Loompas surrounding Moda, could only laugh loudly. She began to panic and bang on the door of the Control Area loudly. At the moment, Yuna Sayuki was back in the Control Area, and Antonio Ricci was with her, along with Matt, Kat, John H., and D. Serpent.

"What the heck's going on outside?" Math said, walking towards the door and reaching for its knob.

"No, don't open the-!" Mr. Wonka said, but it was too late. Moda rushed into the Control Area, gripped Antonio and Yuna together, and pointed a pistol at their heads, which she grabbed from her purse.

"If any of you does something as simple as even sneezing, these two are dead meat!" Moda yelled.

"What's this all about?!" Grandpa Joe barked.

"One of your tour people called my daughter a brat!" Moda screamed. "Not only that, you also allowed a _fat_ person on this tour?! Fat people are disgusting! I loathe them! Lock them up, I don't care, just beat them all up!"

"Wow, if you're like _this_ , I shudder thinking about your daughter," Mr. Wonka murmured to himself quietly.

Moda looked back Mr. Wonka, but he pretended not to see her, and cleared his throat. She stared back at Antonio and Yuna. A crowd had started to gather, because everyone from every area had heard the commotion and was now staring at Moda (aside from Paula, Mina, and Miss Trunchbull).

"Let those poor kids go!" Miss Honey begged.

"This lifestyle won't get you anywhere!" Kevin Prune said. "I used to be like you!"

"Please!" Anthony Slugworth begged. "Please, listen to us!"

"Why would I listen to you?!" Moda shouted. "Beauty is all that counts, and my daughter is the best! Anyone that makes fun of her or is friends with a fat beast _will_ be punished, child or not!"

"You're a crazy, fashion-obsessed murderer!" Charlotte Grimm shouted.

"Anyone notice the irony in that sentence?" Phineas Troutbeck said.

"I do," said Kokatsu Russe.

"You have no right to come in here and disrupt our park for your insane, food...lifting up the throat...bratty, weight-profiling daughter!" Kat shouted.

"Oh yeah?!" Moda Magro shouted. "Well, taste this!"

She pointed her pistol at Kat with her finger on the trigger…

"NO!" D. Serpent shouted, pushing Kat out of the way as soon as the evil mother shot her pistol at Kat.

However, this seemed to not affect Moda at all.

"Ha!" Moda Magro said triumphantly. "What a perfect time to do...this!"

She suddenly pulled a red lever in the Control Area down evilly.

"Oh my word!" Madison Pottle gasped.

"What does that lever do-?" Tyler Smith said before being interrupted by Stephanie.

"No, no!" Stephanie Perry exclaimed. "That lever is for the same slide I saw a crazed man take Mindy and Augustus by!"

"Oh, my husband?" Moda grinned evilly. "With that lever finally pushed down, my daughter and him will finally, thanks to me, be able to put 'CALF' into action!"

"Wait, 'CALF'?" said Eva Pondicherry. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Moda said dramatically,

 **C** omplete

 **A** nnihilation

 **O** f

 **L** ame

 **F** at

 **P** eople!"

"What about the extra two letters?" Henry Pheal said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Moda Magro remarked.

"You know, the _o_ and the _p_ , like, I mean, those letters aren't part of the word 'calf', are they?" Miss Honey said.

"Yeah, she taught us spelling and grammar, so she should know," Matilda Williams said.

"Are you saying that I have bad grammar?!" Moda Magro screamed, then calmed down a few seconds later. "Oh, whatever. In mere seconds, your precious Augustus and Mindy (don't ask me how I know their names) be flatter than pancakes when the rushing lemonade will _toss_ them off the slide! Hahahahahaha!"

* * *

While on the top of the fort, Alrigo and Bella still had their grips on Augustus and Mindy.

"You stop this right-!" screamed a lifeguard, whose name was Ferb. As soon as Alrigo saw him, he kicked Ferb on the slide as well.

"Down with witnesses!" Moda Magro shouted.

Bella Magro tossed Mindy on top of Ferb!

"Down with bullies!" screamed Bella Magro evilly.

"NO!" screamed a voice.

It was Daniel Sparkman, and he had come to the rescue to try to save everyone!

He ran towards Bella and Alrigo, but as he did, he slipped on fizzy lemonade and went on top of Mindy and Ferb!

"Oh, Daniel!" Mindy Bell gasped.

"Down with meddling kids!" Moda Magro screamed.

"Down with fat people!" Alrigo Magro screamed, shoving Augustus Gloop onto the slide, which was now rumbling with the water pressure build-up. Alrigo Magro, along with Bella and Moda started laughing evilly, then Alrigo shouted, "My daughter, the queen of all! Hahahahaha!"

 **Author's note : Yup, that's where this chapter will end! What will happen to everybody? Will the Magros succeed with their evil scheme? There's only one way to find out...**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone! :O**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	91. Making A Splash, Part 6

**Chapter 91: Making A Splash, Part 6**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I'm back! I apologize for the** _ **very**_ **long waiting period, and the absence of me updating my stories. Alas, I'm back with the next chapter of** _ **Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure**_ **, and the next chapters of** _ **Dimension Dilemma**_ **and** _ **What Could Have Been**_ **to soon follow! For now, I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. It's by far the longest chapter I've written** _ **ever,**_ **surpassing even chapter 90! This chapter is** _ **28 typed pages**_ **in length, which is one reason why it took so long to make. And now, I'll get replying to** _ **every**_ **single review that was left during my absence! :D**

 **Ulala, as for you being included in this story, I won't be direct. All I can say is- read on! ;)**

 **Guest 1, as for where Kitsune is, check out chapter 60 of this story, titled "Kitsune the Fox."**

 **Simba, what an interesting water park suggestion! I'll definitely consider that idea! :D**

 **Guest 2, they'll appear towards the end of this story.**

 **Avimo, the "Fudge Room" in chapter 24 was a room that I made up by myself, and is in no way related to the rooms mentioned in Dahl's books or the early drafts.**

 **Guest 3, what a funny, and ironic, suggestion! I'll for sure consider that!**

 **(Credits: A certain space cat [wink wink] belongs to SEGA, and Emma Murphy, and the Magro family [aside from Moda, who belongs to me] belongs to MysteriousMaker1185.)**

 **And now, without further ado, enjoy the latest chapter of** _ **Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure**_ **, everyone! :D**

"Ah-hahaha!" Moda Magro laughed evilly. "The Magros always get their way, and we'll make sure that this factory take-over is no exception!"

"You're all lunatics!" Charlie Bucket exclaimed.

"You are worse than me before I reformed!" Kevin Prune cried.

"I suggest that you all keep quiet," Alrigo Magro shouted down to the group.

"Or what?" the alternate Matilda said.

"Or else," Moda Magro smirked, "my little metal friend here will put you to sleep- and you won't find yourselves waking up."

Yuna Sayuki did a high-pitched gasp, but fortunately, Moda didn't hear it. Her eyes began to grow wide, and her mouth hung open.

"Yuna?!" Antonio Ricci whispered, extremely concerned.

But it was too late, for she was in her past world once again...

* * *

Yuna Sayuki was walking home from another day of school. There was snow on the ground, and it was extremely cold out. She had no jacket on, due to her parents not allowing her to wear one. Her teeth chattered, and she gripped herself in her arms. Then, she started running down the sidewalk that she was on, and raced towards her house so she could get home as soon as possible. A few minutes later, she reached it and opened the door. It was not a pretty sight.

Mr. Sayuki, Mrs. Sayuki, and Kitsune were all in front of the doorway, with their hands on their hips.

"Where have you been, young lady?!" Mr. Sayuki shouted, grabbing one of Yuna's arms and twisting it.

"OW!" Yuna Sakuki screamed. "Daddy, you're hurting me!"

"I'M NOT YOUR DADDY!" Mr. Sayuki screamed, gripping Yuna with his other free arm and tossing her across the room. "I'M YOUR _MASTER_ , YOU LITTLE TWIT!"

 **THUMP!**

Her back hit a dresser with a metal handle. She hit it so hard that it rattled a shelf above it and a vase fell on her head, shattering it into tiny pieces. Mrs. Sayuki gasped loudly, surprising Mr. Sayuki and Kitsune.

"How could you!" Mrs. Sayuki gasped.

"What now?" Mr. Sayuki asked. "Don't interrupt me. I'm just about to finish off our misfit!"

"You broke our wedding vase!" Mrs. Sayuki said, about to cry.

Mr. Sayuki stared deep into Yuna's eyes. Then, a few seconds later, he slapped her across the face!

"How could you!" Mr. Sayuki shouted, spit flying out of his mouth. "You broke our wedding vase!"

"That was _irreplaceable_!" Mrs. Sayuki yelled.

"You'll _pay_ for breaking Mum and Dad's property, Yuna!" Kitsune exclaimed.

"You bet her miserable little hide she will!" Mr. Sayuki screamed, slapping Yuna across the face once more. Yuna's face was now extremely red and covered in tears. Without warning, she lifted her face slowly upwards, then stared straight into her father's eyes.

"YOU'RE DONE!" Yuna shouted, getting up quickly, then shoving her father. He retaliated back by picking up a chair and throwing at her. She dodged it, and it hit the other side of the room and crashed into pieces against the red brick.

"You're done," Yuna said once more, but this time more calmly. She smirked and picked up a smaller chair and threw it at her father. Unfortunately for Yuna, he managed to catch it.

"You're history, Yuna!" Mr. Sayuki said, laughing maniacally and taking something out of the shirt he was wearing. He walked slowly towards Yuna. She was now cornered, and took a close look at the object that he was holding. It reflected a glimmer in the dim light that was in the room, which filled her eyes with fear.

It was a revolver, and he was pointing it straight at her.

"In five seconds," Mr. Sayuki said, "I will shoot you with this revolver, and then, you'll be with us no longer. May time be your torturer! Hahahaha!

 **FIVE!**

 **FOUR!**

 **THREE!**

 **TWO!**

 **ONE!** "

...

* * *

"NOOOO!" Yuna Sayuki shouted in the real world. "I won't let my past hurt me anymore! I'm my own master, and I refuse to allow this to happen to anyone else!"

Moda Magro quickly turned around, still holding her pistol in her hand.

"YOU'RE DONE!" Moda Magro yelled, about to pull the trigger.

"No," Yuna Sayuki smirked, getting up on her feet and into a fighting stance. "YOU ARE!"

She suddenly punched Moda's wrist, causing her to drop the pistol and grip herself in pain.

"ATTACK!" Yuna shouted, pointing at Moda triumphantly.

"ATTACK!" Mr. Willy Wonka repeated, then everyone started to charge at the evil woman.

* * *

"Hehehe," Alrigo Magro chuckled as he witnessed what was going on beneath him and Bella. "With everyone distracted down there, I'll be free to destroy these pests without a problem! Say goodbye, you brats! You too, fat freak!"

He spit into his hands, then rubbed them all over Augustus Gloop's face once again.

"Excuse me, but I do believe that action is against every federal health regulation in the book!" a voice said behind Alrigo.

He turned around.

It was Batman and Robin! Batman stared at Alrigo, then at Bella.

"It pains me to see youth like you mixed up with crime," Batman said.

"You're too late, Bat-pests," Alrigo Magro smirked. "In just three seconds, all the built-up lemonade in this slide will cascade out, sending these people to their doom! Hahahaha!"

"What do we do now, Batman?" Robin asked quickly.

"Quick!" Batman exclaimed. "The new pill I just gave you yesterday! Jump in the slide, then place it in the lemonade!"

He did as he was told, then Batman did the same.

"Even better!" Alrigo Magro beamed. "Let's splat Batman and Robin too, while we're at it!"

"This is terribly exciting!" Bella Magro grinned.

"You bet it is!" Alrigo Magro responded.

" _ **TWO**_ **!**

 _ **ONE**_ **!** "

Immediately after he said, " _ **ONE**_ **!** ", an absolutely _ginormous_ wave of lemonade blasted out of the slide! This caught Moda's attention. She was completely surrounded.

"Yes!" Moda Magro said eagerly. "Now, they're his-!"

Suddenly, rushing _on_ the wave was Batman, Robin, Augustus, Daniel, and Ferb! The two pills that Batman and Robin had thrown into the lemonade were now _surfboards_! Guiding themselves on the wave, they landed safely on the ground- while the wave itself?

"AHHHHHHHH!" Moda Magro screamed as she craned her neck high up in the air. "OH, NO!"

She covered her face with her hands, but that wasn't enough. The entire wave splashed on Moda, completely soaking her.

"WHAT?!" Moda sputtered. "How can this be?!"

"You can thank my Bat-Water-Reactive-Surfboard Pills, young lady," Batman remarked as the group made a path for him, Robin, Augustus, Daniel, and Ferb so they could reach Moda. As they were walking to her, Robin reached into his utility belt and pulled out a pair of bat-shaped handcuffs- Bat-cuffs.

"You're under arrest!" Robin said, placing the Bat-cuffs around Moda's wrists.

"You may have caught me, Bat-pests, but my husband and daughter are still free and loose!" Moda Magro beamed.

"Don't forget about...her!" Alexis Williams suddenly exclaimed, pointing out into the distance. It was Miss Trunchbull once again, and she could be seen talking to Bella and Alrigo.

"I lost track of Miss Honey and that Matilda pest," Miss Trunchbull said.

"We are having some trouble of our own," Alrigo said, pointing to the ground below them. "Look!"

Miss Trunchbull looked down and saw everyone staring at her.

"There's more than one way to _skin a bat_!" Miss Trunchbull shouted down to the group. "Talley-ho!" she continued, jumping down the fort, then sliding her feet angrily like a bull. The group stared at Miss Trunchbull in complete fear, then looked back at the fort. The Magros had escaped- even Moda Magro! Miss Trunchbull had distracted each of them long enough to get free!

"Let's get out of here!" Charlie Bucket screamed fearfully. Mr. Wonka pointed to some motion-sensitive doors that said, "ENTER THE LOOMPALAND REPLICA!", and everyone, including Batman and Robin, ran towards the doors in panic.

"Holy insane events!" Robin exclaimed as they ran into the new area.

"This area is an exact replica of the infamous Loompaland!" Grandpa Joe shouted as they continued running.

"Loompaland?" Batman enquired.

"We'll explain when we have the time," Willy Wonka said, sweating profusely.

Phineas Troutbeck decided to answer him.

"You see," he explained while panting and running at the same time, "Mr. Wonka ended up at the mentioned 'Loompaland' by reasons that he hasn't explained to us yet. Then, while exploring it, he found people known as 'Oompa-Loompas.'"

He continued explaining and running, and Batman and Robin listened all the way.

"How…intriguing," Batman said quietly to himself.

"Why is there a replica of Loompaland in a water park?" Tyler Smith asked, holding Madison Pottle's hand.

"You see, I once visited some water parks that had jungle animals in them, like a sort of zoo," Willy Wonka answered. "So I was inspired, and made this."

"Who is this crazy woman?!" Robin exclaimed as Miss Trunchbull nearly grabbed his cape. "Holy close calls, Batman!"

"She's Miss Trunchbull!" Violet Beauregarde cried. "The meanest, most despicable woman on the entire planet!"

"That _must_ be impossible," Batman remarked. "You see, with proper reformation-"

"Hurry, Batman!" Robin cried. "She's almost on our tails!"

 _ **ROAR!**_

As soon as everybody heard this noise, they skidded to a stop. Their blood began to chill. Then, right in front of them, everybody saw what created the roaring sound.

It was a whangdoodle, and it looked just like the stuffed _specimen_ (as Mr. Wonka once said, 'Look that word up in the dictionary when you get home, will you, please?') from New Loompaland!

"Why on earth did you put a whangdoodle here?!" Madison Pottle and Kokatsu cried together.

"Authenticity!" Willy Wonka exclaimed as they ran away from Miss Trunchbull as well as the whangdoodle. Abruptly, everyone heard a whooshing sound, and a javelin just barely missed their heads.

"That has got to be the most stupid excuse for purposeful danger I have ever heard!" Mrs. Bucket said, talking for the first time in a while.

"If it's for 'authenticity', then what's the point of New Loompaland?" Mike Teavee cried over the noise going on around them.

"You see, while this room is an overall reproduction of Loompaland," Charlie Bucket said, "the Oompa-Loompas use New Loompaland for things like rituals to pay respect to their gods."

"This is so dangerous!" Charlotte Grimm yelled.

"I don't want to be Whangdoodle Salad!" Jenna Adams cried.

"And _I_ don't want to be Headmistress Ham!" Anthony Slugworth exclaimed.

Once again, a sudden whooshing sound was heard, and Emma P. Perr looked behind her, then quickly pushed Adam to the ground and jumped on top of him while shouting, "Duck, honey!"

Everyone looked at adam and Emma on the ground, then quickly realized the danger as well. They ducked their heads as they were nearly hit by one of Miss Trunchbull's shot put balls!

"You saved me!" Adam Wood said gratefully.

"My pleasure," Emma P. Perr smiled.

"There's one other thing you can do for me," Adam Wood remarked.

"And what's that?"

"Please get off my back," Adam smiled.

"Oops," Emma P. Perr giggled as she realized her mistake and got both of them up off the ground.

Unfortunately, everyone's pleasure was short-lived. The whangdoodle actually _jumped_ in front of the _entire_ group and shot a purple liquid from its mouth! Everyone ducked, then looked and saw that the goop landed on a plant. A sizzling sound was heard, and they saw the plant _dissolve_ right in front of their eyes! The whangdoodle was spitting _acid_ out of its mouth!

"Holy trouble in the jungle!" Robin cried.

The group ran to the right to try and lose Miss Trunchbull and the whangdoodle. They had to push a bunch of jungle plants to the side, but fortunately, Batman saved them.

"My foldable Bat-Machete should cut through these plants easier than Bane is able to chop through a pile of bricks!" he remarked while taking the aforementioned tool out of his utility belt.

Batman used his Bat-Machete to cut through the looming clumps of growth that they were trying to get through while he and everyone else were running away from the horrors that were chasing after them. While he was doing this, the whangdoodle spat out even _more_ acid from its mouth, completely dissolving Batman's Bat-Machete!

"What a strange creature," Batman said softly to himself.

"I'll get you little trash bags!" the group heard Miss Trunchbull shout, causing everyone to flinch. As soon as she shouted this, the whangdoodle darted away in fear, and the group began running faster than ever.

"What other dangers could await us here…?" Stephanie Perry said ominously, but she was suddenly interrupted by a high-pitched scream. Everyone peeked through the plant growth, and they saw Miss Trunchbull! An Ogre Plant had grabbed her, and she was struggling furiously to escape.

"Now's our chance!" Grandpa George said, ushering everyone as far away from the Ogre Plant as possible. "If we don't hurry, we'll be food for that evil flytrap, too!"

"Same old negative Grandpa George," Charlie Bucket smirked.

"That whangdoodle was the most terrifying thing that I had ever seen!" Grandma Josephine and Georgina exclaimed together while everyone, including them, were running.

"Even more so than those Vermicious Knids?" Charlie Bucket smirked. The two grandparents had no response. Charlie chuckled. "I thought so-woah!" he quickly darted to the left as a javelin stick nearly hit him.

"You still think that it's too late to have a chase montage sequence?" Veruca Perr asked over all the chaos.

"We don't have a ba-" Mr. Wonka began, but the drums started to beat again…

"Awww, yeah!" Jenna Adams and Chris Davidson said at the same time, picking up a guitar and a drum that were coincidentally nearby. They played the instruments while running, and Jenna provided the vocals.

" _She's coming after us, and she just won't stop_

 _Swishing around her terrifying riding crop!_

 _(Won't stop! Won't stop!)_

 _Who is this terror? Who is this fright?_

 _She's a woman who fights back with a bite!_

 _Oooohhh, Miss Trunchbull!_

 _When she finds you, you better watch out_

 _Before she makes you go up the spout!_

 _Like a ghost in the night,_

 _She causes spook and fright!_

 _You'd better keep your eyes peeled,_

 _Or else she'll have you sealed_

 _In the place where even the smallest of crows_

 _(Even if they chose)_

 _Couldn't land their droppings on you,_

 _And then you'll cry until your face turns blue!_

 _She's as nasty as a rotten chocolate mousse..._

 _She's all about danger and abuse…_

 _Ooooohhhhh!_

 _Let's not forget poor Winifred,_

 _Left hanging upside-down like a thread!_ "

At this point, Matilda Williams and Alexis Williams started to join in.

" _And what about Amanda Thripp,_

 _Who went flying through the sky on a pigtail trip?_

 _And the boy called Rupert,_

 _Who she_ certainly _treated like a pile of dirt!_

" _Poor Antonio Ricci, just today_ ," sang Yuna Sayuki, joining in as well,

 _Got thrown higher than San Francisco Bay!_

 _And Mindy Bell tried to save us with a kick_

 _But Miss 'bull threw her like a brick!_

 _All the encounters with her today_

 _Have caused the entire factory to go into a fray!_

 _Oh, she is out to get you!_

 _She makes it her mission to haunt your dreams,_

 _And shiver and shake and laugh at your screams!_

 _Oohhh-_

 _Miss Trunchbull!_ "

Suddenly, as soon as the Oompa-Loompa band stopped playing, as well as Chris and Jenna, Chris Davidson tripped on a thick tree root that was sticking up out of the ground.

"Chris!" Jenna exclaimed, looking back at him and trying to grab him, but failing. He hit the group with a " _THUMP!_ " The rest of the group saw this, then, temporarily forgetting about Miss Trunchbull, gathered around Chris to make sure that he was okay.

"Are you okay?" Jenna Adams asked, helping her boyfriend back on his feet.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Chris responded, dusting himself off.

"Now that we know Chris is alright," Grandpa George suggested, "I suggest that we should-"

"Hide before I find you?"

The group turned around, and there she was. Miss Trunchbull, rather than looking angry, was actually smirking evilly and walking slowly towards everyone.

"Oh my word!" Mrs. Bucket exclaimed, turning pale.

"What do you want with us?!" Mr. Bucket cried.

"Aside from... _them_ …" Miss Trunchbull exclaimed, looking at Matilda Williams, Miss Honey, and the alternate Matilda, "I, of course, need to get rid of you pea-brained dumbbells."

At this point, she was pacing around back and forth, left and right, with both of her hands clenched behind her back.

"I know what you're thinking. The Riddler...the Minstrel...the Magro family with their... _child_...the Sayuki family with their... _children_ …" she snorted, glancing at Yuna and continuing her speech. "They were just mice. Test subjects for none other than... _ **Plan Ultimate**_."

"Plan Ultimate?" Charlie Bucket gasped. "What's that?"

"You think that I'd tell you about it?" Miss Trunchbull said. "If I did, then you'll try to stop me."

"I'm afraid that it's the other way around," Batman smirked.

"We'll do it anyways," Robin added, smirking and clenching his right fist in his hand.

"Eh?"

Before Miss Trunchbull knew what was happening, both Batman and Robin had thrown Bat-a-rangs at her, and they were wrapping around both of her legs, making them become stiff and close together.

"I'll get you-!" Miss Trunchbull began, trying to lunge towards everyone. Unfortunately for her, it backfired, causing her to trip and fall face first on the ground.

"See you later!" Kokatsu smiled, waving at the evil woman as everyone started to run away.

"Huh?"

Strangely enough, Miss Trunchbull heard running noises coming from _behind_ her. Craning her neck as much as she could, and getting up slowly, she saw the whangdoodle!

"Ahhhhh!"

The whangdoodle ran on top of her, and to make things worse for her, it left a great big pile of whangdoodle droppings on the back of her head, and they began dripping down the front as well.

Exhausted, she managed to wipe them off of her. However, the rumbling noises didn't stop. Still slightly dizzy from the falling impact, she craned her neck backwards and looked behind her again.

It was a hornswoggler and snozzwanger, and they looked just like the stuffed ones in New Loompaland, just like the whangdoodle! They both darted towards Miss Trunchbull, and the hornswoggler thrusted its horn up in the air, hitting her straight in the rear. She yelped and flew up in the air, then landed right back on her stomach. The two terrifying animals, just like the whangdoodle, ran on top of her back, then…

 _ **SPLAT!**_

 _ **SPLAT!**_

went two more piles of droppings on her head. A few seconds later, her face began to turn red with fury. She staggered back on her feet, extremely dizzy, then screamed, "You'll pay for this!" She slid back her feet, one after the other, then continued to run once more.

* * *

The group continued pushing their way through the thick plants ahead of them.

"Holy...Jumanji!" Robin panted.

"'Holy Jumanji' indeed, Robin," Batman replied. "This has been a rather...exhausting jungle adventure."

"If only this could be made into a documentary," Drew Hyde said.

"Why's that?" Mike Teavee asked.

"Because," Drew Hyde replied, "I'd call it- _The Daring Adventures of Drew Hyde_ , then I'd be famous! Just think of how many autographs I'd sign on the opening premiere!"

"Can we feed him to the whangdoodle, please?" Augustus Gloop asked. " _Bitte_?"

"Sounds like someone needs to get their attitude _fixed_ ," Stephanie Perry said, smirking at Drew. "But thankfully for you, I'm a mechanic."

"Be quiet," Drew snapped.

"Geez, attitude much?" Anthony Slugworth said quietly to himself.

 _ **ROOAARR, CRACK, CLOP, SLURP!**_

Everyone looked behind themselves, and they saw the hornswoggler and the snozzwanger!

"Jinkies!" Mindy Bell cried.

"Jeepers!" Ryan Kline exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh!" Oleg Perr gasped.

"Let's get out of here!" Veruca agreed.

"Well, it looks like it's terror time again!" cried Mrs. Bucket.

"Quick!" Grandpa Joe exclaimed, pointing to two more motion-sensitive doors that had the words, "AMAZING AZTEC AREA" written on them. "Through here, everyone!"

In a flash, the party all managed to squeeze through the doors as the hornswoggler and snozzwanger.

"Now _this_ Area," Mr. Wonka explained, "is here because of a reason similar to the Loompaland replica. It also has a... _ride_ ," he smirked.

"I don't like the sound of how you said that," Charlotte Grimm groaned, thinking of the pirate ship ride she went on.

* * *

At this point, the hornswoggler and snozzwanger were charging so fast that they rammed straight into the doors! The snozzwanger whimpered and ran away in pain, but the hornswoggler's horn actually got _stuck_ in the door, cracking it slightly. It managed to free itself, then once again charged at the door, cracking it even more.

The hornswoggler had now snorted and shuffled its feet back and forth like a bull, similar to Miss Trunchbull. It was just about to run towards the door again when Miss Trunchbull's voice was heard booming, "Some rats are going to die today!" As soon as the hornswoggler heard this, it instantly fled away in fear. In a fit of rage, Miss Trunchbull began to charge towards the doors of the Amazing Aztec Area, but the sensor caught her and they opened up, causing her to fall flat on her face once again. Everyone pointed and laughed at her, then ran away again, making Miss Trunchbull even angrier than before.

* * *

Although it had a similar atmosphere, the Amazing Aztec Area looked quite different from the Loompaland Area. Gone were the whangdoodles, hornswogglers, and snozzwangers. The only similarities to the Loompaland Area were the huge plants. Large structures with flat tops resembling Aztec pyramids were prevalent, as well as grey stone arches and statues that looked like deformed humans- Aztec gods, such as Huitzilopochtl, Meztli, and Centeotl (your dictionary sure will be used a ton today, won't it?). A large, wide river river with canoes and oars and a small pier by it was present in the middle of the area.

"Quick!" Tyler Smith exclaimed. "She's gaining on us!"

"What about the hornswoggler, whangdoodle, and snozzwanger?" Jenna Adams gasped.

"Who...cares…" gasped Mrs. Wood, "about...them? Miss...Trunchbull's...that one that...we ought to...worry about…!"

"She's got a point," Phineas Troutbeck gasped, looking behind himself and hearing the whooshing of a hammer throw cannonball being swung in the air. "Yipes!" he exclaimed as he jumped out of the way of a shot put ball.

"Hurry!" pointed Mr. Wonka. "We could try to lose her in one of the pyramids!"

"Oh no," sighed Alexis. "Not again!"

"We have no choice!" Grandpa Joe said. "We have to lose her, no matter what!"

And so, everyone ran towards the pyramid. As they were darting through its doorway, Charlie Bucket exclaimed, "Let's split up, gang!"

They did as they were told. The childrens' parents went down one passage (aside from Matilda Williams, who ran after her daughter), Mr. Wonka, Charlie, and Grandpa Joe went down another, Alexis a third, and the rest of the children went wherever they felt like in their fear. The few who were fortunate enough to have a love interest, however, stayed with their respective partner.

* * *

"Hurry, Mother!" Alexis Williams cried as she continued running faster and faster, holding Matilda's hand.

"Hurrying!" Matilda Williams gasped.

"Oof!" groaned Alexis.

She and her mother had suddenly bumped into something. The object in question looked like a sitting person wrapped up in white cloth, and ropes were holding it down. Instead of a face, it had a golden mask on, adorned with jewels of all shapes and sizes. Outlines of a pair of eyes, a nose, and a mouth were present on it.

"An Aztec mummy," Matilda Williams observed. "Interesting."

"Aztec mummy?" enquired Alexis Williams.

"Correct," Matilda answered. "You see, Aztec mummies, unlike Egyptian mummies, were put in sitting positions, often with ropes to hold them down like you see here. Also like this one, they were often adorned with expensive jeweled masks."

Right after she said this, a slight moaning sound was heard coming from behind them. Alexis turned around nervously and tapped her mother on the shoulder.

"Uhhh, Mother?" Alexis asked nervously.

"Yes, darling?"

"Are...Aztec mummies supposed to groan?"

"Not a bit," she answered encouragingly. "Don't you worry, that one behind us is as dead as a doornail."

The groaning sounds got louder and louder, and they suddenly heard, SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! one after the other. They turned around slowly.

"Uhhh, you sure about that?" said Alexis, her legs shaking at a fast pace.

"That's impossible!" gasped Matilda Williams. "There _has_ to be a logical explanation for this!"

"I...um, think this calls for one action," Alexis said as the mummy began standing up and extending its arms like a zombie.

"A-and what's that?" Matilda said, extremely scared and nervous.

"Let's...get the heck out of here!" Alexis shouted as the two of them began running back the way that they had come.

"OOF!"

Alexis tripped on a vine, and out of nowhere, a bunch of green snakes started to fall out of the ceiling!

"Get 'em off!" screamed Alexis furiously, swatting at the snakes. "Get 'em off! Get 'em off!"

"Don't worry," Matilda said calmly. "They're just a bunch of garter snakes. Perfectly harmless."

"Mom, now's not the time!"

"Sorry."

The mummy didn't seem to be hurt by the snakes whatsoever, just like Matilda. As soon as one landed on it, it simply tossed the snake behind itself. As it was running after Matilda and Alexis, it was moaning.

"This is so unrealistic!" Matilda screamed. "Utterly unnatural!"

The two of them turned left in an upcoming fork, and they saw themselves in a hallway filled with nothing but doors. Alexis ran through one, but she found herself coming out of a completely different one at the other side of the room! She ran into the door next to the one that she had just come out of, but then, she found herself on top of the mummy's head!

"Ah!" she screamed as the mummy tried to swipe at her, but missing as she jumped off of it and ran through its legs to freedom. Alexis and Matilda continued to run as fast as they could. No matter what door the mummy opened, it always seemed that the two of them came out of a different one that they had entered. Eventually, Matilda and Alexis bumped into each other, and fell to their rears on the ground. As they got up, they noticed a single, lone door at the very end of the hallway, and they entered it. As soon as they did, they felt themselves falling down a slide, while the mummy was still looking around for them, massively confused and scratching its head.

* * *

"Are you serious, Mr. Wonka?! Again?!"

"Charlie, it seems that I just _might_ have made a _second_ miscalculation," said Mr. Wonka calmly, stroking his goatee and looking up at the ceiling of the hallway that they were in. "Fortunately, my dear boy, it's only a small one, and can easily be reversed."

"This is literally the _second_ time that your 'calculations' have gotten us lost! And it's in _another_ pyramid! What are the odds?! How does this even happen?!"

"How are you even able to reverse getting lost?" Grandpa Joe asked.

"Why, by getting found, of course!" Mr. Wonka remarked gleefully.

Charlie Bucket sighed, feeling defeated, and shook his head. Mr. Wonka could only giggle mischievously under his goatee.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marvin Trout and Henry Trout were trying to run away from Miss Trunchbull, as she just-so-happened to be chasing after them at the moment.

"I never thought that we'd wind up getting chased by a Headmistress!" Marvin Trout gasped as they continued running.

"The irony, considering that I'm a Headmaster!" Henry Trout gasped as he ducked before a javelin stick hit him.

The two of them noticed a door coming up ahead of them.

"Headmaster!" Marvin Trout said, snapping his fingers. "Headmistress! That gives me an idea!"

"Huh?" Henry Trout asked.

Miss Trunchbull ran through the door, and she saw Marvin and Henry Trout- disguised as teachers.

"Huh?" Miss Trunchbull said,confused and scratching her head.

"Trying to continually hurt people, as well as killing a beloved husband, is a class 10 misdemeanour!" Henry Trout said, holding a cane that he carried in his tuxedo at all times.

"What's this all about?!" Miss Trunchbull began, but Marvin interrupted her.

"For your punishment, Master Bluegill here will give you ten strokes of the cane!"

"W-what?!" Miss Trunchbull began, but it was too late. Marvin grabbed her by one arm and dragged her by his father.

"Now," Henry said intimidatingly, "do you have anything to say for yourself before we begin?"

"Leave me alone!" Miss Trunchbull boomed.

"Very well," Henry said. "We shall now begin!"

"I said, leave me alone!" Miss Trunchbull boomed again.

"Be quiet or you'll get an extra stroke per outburst!" Marvin said in his deepest possible voice.

"Now, let's begin," Henry said. "Make your fingers touch the floor, and keep your knees straight, or you'll get another stroke for every time they're bent."

Falling for their disguises, she did as she was told.

Henry lifted the cane up in the air…

" _Swoosh!_ " the cane went as it flew through the air.

 **CRACK!**

The noise came. It sounded like a pistol, and Miss Trunchbull squealed like a pig.

"Be quiet!" Marvin said.

"I know, or I'll get an extra stroke!" the Trunchbull begged.

"Very good," Henry said.

" _Swoosh!_ ", then came the **CRACK!** , and Miss Trunchbull tried not to scream. Her face was turning red from all the pain, and her bottom wasn't faring any better.

" _Swoosh!_ " went the cane.

 **CRACK!**

"OWWWWWW!" screamed Miss Trunchbull.

"Stop yelling!" Henry Trout boomed. "And stand still!"

And so it went on, until ten painful strokes of the cane had been delivered to Miss Trunchbull's bottom. Right after the tenth stroke, they zipped out of the room, and their disguises flew off, leaving Miss Trunchbull clenching her dark blue, scarlet-colored behind in pain.

* * *

While this was going on, Madison Pottle and Tyler Smith were also trying to navigate the pyramid.

"You know," said Madison Pottle calmly, holding Tyler's hand and walking slowly since nothing was chasing them, "I thought that this was supposed to be a factory tour, but this has turned into something more like an adventure!"

"Now I see why this is called _Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure_ ," Tyler Smith responded with a slight smirk on his face.

"What was that?" Madison asked.

"It was, uh, nothing," Tyler said.

They continued their walk down the passage they were in, when a strange noise suddenly stopped them in their tracks.

" _Hiiiiisssss_!"

"W-was that you?" Madison Pottle asked nervously.

"N-nope," Tyler responded. "H-how about you?"

"N-nope," Madison replied.

"T-then if it wasn't m-me…" Tyler shook, "a-and it wasn't y-you...then w-who was it?"

The two of them slowly looked up, and what they saw looked absolutely horrifying. It appeared to be a green serpent, or perhaps a snake, but this creature had to be at least 10-15 feet long. Not only that, but it had _two_ heads! A red, gaping mouth were in each of them, along with sharp, curled, gleaming white teeth. A purple liquid was dripping from each of the heads' teeth, except unlike the whangdoodle's acid, this substance seemed extremely thin. The two-headed serpent was on the floor on the Aztec Pyramid, looking straight down at Madison and Tyler.

"HIIIIISSSSSS!"

"Let's get out of here!" Tyler Smith and Madison Pottle shouted together.

"HIIIIISSSSS!"

They held each other's hands, and when _they_ came to a fork, they turned right. They found themselves in a room with a tan stone slab set up in a way that looked like a chalkboard, and there was another door at the other end of the room. The serpent slithered in, and…

"YOU'RE LATE, MR. SERPENT!" Madison shouted, who had somehow found the means to dress up as a teacher's assistant. "YOU'RE IN A WHOLE LOT OF TROUBLE NOW!"

Extremely scared and falling for their trick, the serpent shook its head at an enormously fast speed, as if asking for mercy.

"But fortunately, Mr. Smith here is in a forgiving mood!"

The serpent sighed, and Madison guided it over by the tan slab. Tyler Smith was wearing an orange wig, white lab coat, a fake matching orange goatee, and fake glasses. He was holding a thin stick in his hand.

"To get out of having detention for the rest of the school year…" Tyler began, causing the serpent to sweat, "...you must answer the following questions! What's one plus one!"

The serpent hissed two times, one after the other, meaning the number two.

"Two, sir?" Madison enquired. "That's your final answer?"

Both of the serpent's heads nodded up and down extremely fast.

"Well, the answer is…" Tyler began, causing the serpent to sweat again, "...two! You got it right!"

The serpent breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now!" Tyler proclaimed. "Next question!"

The serpent began to sweat a third time.

"Here it is!" Madison said.

"How many varieties of snakes are there in the world?" Tyler said in a deep voice.

Both of the serpent's heads looked at each other, very perplexed.

"Uh-uh," the main one said.

"Wrong answer!" Tyler boomed, causing the serpent to shake, "the answer is...3,600 snakes!"

The serpent was sweating more than ever now, and even more so when Tyler boomed, "Out of those 3,600, how many of those are venomous?"

Sweat was falling down both of its heads at an enormous rate.

"Uh-uh," the second head responded.

"Wrong answer!" Tyler Smith boomed. "The answer is...375 snakes! Detention for you!"

The serpent began shaking its head once again to try to ask for mercy.

"And don't you dare get out of here until we come back!" Madison Pottle commanded.

They zoomed out through the back door so fast that their disguises flew off, and the serpent actually stayed in the room for a few seconds. The two serpent heads finally realized that they had been tricked. They looked at each other and broke down the back door with a loud "HIIIISSSSS!"

At this point, Madison and Tyler had an enormous head-start against the two-headed serpent. They were darting down a corridor when the area below them gave way, and they found themselves rushing down a slide. They were twisting and turning, and the slide finally ended when they felt a stone panel below them give way. This just-so-happened to be the ceiling of a room that Alexis and Matilda were in, and they were cornered by the mummy. When the mummy heard this going on, it turned around and looked up, but it was too late. Madison's feet kicked the mummy to the ground, and the two of them bounced on the ground and hit Alexis and Matilda against a wall. Surprisingly, though, there was _another_ panel that the four of them went down! This time, however, it was a plain, downwards chute, and not a slide. The faster they went down it, the more that they thought they started to see light…

It was true! The chute had taken them to the other side of the pyramid, and Mr. Wonka and the others were waiting for them. They got up and noticed that the others were standing by the river and getting into one of the canoes.

"Hurry!" Mr. Wonka begged. "Look!"

The four of them looked behind each other, and they saw Miss Trunchbull, the serpent, _and_ the mummy!

"That's the last time that someone will take advantage of me!" Miss Trunchbull shouted, gripping her bottom.

"Holy Aztec mythology!" Robin cried. "A mummy?! A two-headed serpent?!"

The mummy swiped at the four runners, but fortunately missed. The four of them managed to get in the canoe with everyone else just in time! The mummy stopped right at the edge of the river and tried to itself, but it fell right in the river- and began to swim after everyone. Mysteriously enough, though, the serpent stopped and slithered back into the pyramid.

"Ah!" grinned Miss Trunchbull devilishly. "Revisiting my Olympic swimming days! What a treat!"

She then jumped into the river with the mummy!

"Somebody help us!" Percy Prodnose begged.

The water began to get louder, and they saw mist…

"Are you kidding me, Mr. Wonka?" Charlotte Grimm shouted. "Why is it that _every single one_ of your rivers just _has_ to be connected to a waterfall?!"

"I like thrills," Mr. Wonka smiled, with it getting wider and wider as they approached the waterfall at an increasing rate. "Now! Enjoy the ride! Hahahahahaha!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" everyone else in the canoe shouted.

"Here we go!" Antonio Ricci shouted. "Bye, everyone! It was nice knowing you!"

"It looks like we will all be making a splash now!" Kevin Prune cried.

They all felt themselves falling further and further down…

"Bye, Adam!" exclaimed Emma P. Perr, gripping Adam's hand.

"Bye, Emma!" Adam exclaimed, tears falling down his face.

"Bye, Antonio!"

"Bye, Yuna!"

"Bye, Chris!"

"Bye, Jenna!"

"Bye, Mindy!"

"Bye, Daniel!"

"Bye, Tyler!"

"Bye, Madison!"

"It was nice knowing you all!"

In a panic, everybody gripped each other's hands, when suddenly, somebody above them shouted, "Grab hold!"

Augustus Gloop looked up quickly, and he saw…

"Ulala!"

Ulala was a girl that looked like she was in her twenties or early thirties. Her hair was pink, and she had two thick ponytails hanging down from the left and right sides of her head, and she wore and thick white skirt with a grey line at the bottom of it. She also wore a white space outfit that, at the top, looked like an astronaut suit without the helmet, but it was completely white and also made out of cloth. This piece extended just below her breasts, leaving the middle area of her stomach exposed. On her back, she was wearing a grey jetpack.

Augustus Gloop looked up at her, just barely reaching for her hand in a struggle...

"Uu...hhh!"

He did it!

The boat fell down the waterfall, and completely disappeared. Everybody gripped Augustus' legs except for Miss Trunchbull and the mummy. They were wiggling in the air, and nobody dared to look down even once.

"My jetpack...can't handle...the weight...too heavy…!" Ulala grunted. "Must...find…!"

"Help!" everybody heard a voice exclaiming. "Help! Help!"

It was the mummy, and everybody saw him flailing for his life just above the waterfall. He had managed to just barely grip onto a tree root by it, but strangely enough, Miss Trunchbull was nowhere to be seen.

"Help!" he screamed. "I can't swim! Save me!"

Augustus looked up at Ulala. "Ulala…" he said, "now...would be a good time…"

"A good time for what?" Ulala enquired.

"The special Chu Hypnotism Beam that you told me about a while ago…" Augustus continued, struggling to hold onto Ulala's hand for dear life.

"But that's only for emergencies!" Ulala cried.

 _ **PHLT!**_

Ulala's jetpack started popping as the motors in it that were keeping her up began to quit…

"It...is an emergency…!" Augustus continued, struggling to hold onto her hand. "Dozens of lives are at stake…!"

 _ **PHLT!**_

Ulala began to tilt in the air as more of the motors in her jetpack began to give way, one by one.

The author of this story suddenly realized something, but let the story continue by itself.

"Wait a minute," Marvin Trout said quietly to himself, "HOW THE HECK AM I HOLDING ONTO THESE OTHER MORONS' HANDS IF I'M JUST A HOLOGRAM?!"

At this moment, Marvin and his father began falling downwards towards the bottom lake sector of the waterfall!

"Me and my big mouth," Marvin murmured quietly.

"Marvin!" Charlie Bucket exclaimed.

"Don't worry about us!" Marvin called out, now on land along with his father. "We're holograms, so we don't feel pain-"

"-except this darn slime stuck to us when we _became_ holograms," Marvin concluded silently to himself.

"Worry about yourselves!" Henry Trout cried.

A sudden echo that occured right after this caused the entire room to become completely silent, except for the mummy's flailing and coughing.

"Ha!" a female voice shouted triumphantly. "My magic...the serpent lives…! Aaahhh!"

Everyone heard footsteps running towards the waterfall. Who they saw made everyone confused, except for Emma P. Perr.

"I'd recognize that voice anywhere," she sighed.

The girl they saw had black hair and green eyes. She was also the same height as Emma P. Perr, and wore black shorts.

"It...it…!" the girl gasped, backing up closer and closer to the edge of the river.

" _ **HIIIISSSS!**_ "

What everyone saw, they could hardly believe. The serpent that Adam and Emma had previously encountered was now as big as a house!

"D-down…!" the girl whimpered, backing away even more.

Still hanging, Batman had an idea. He looked down at Robin.

"When I say 'GO!', let go," Batman said.

"What?!" Robin cried.

"When I say 'GO!', I'll let go and use my trusty Bat-a-rang to grip onto the serpent and take it down. You use yours to save our…'mummy' friend."

"But Batman-!"

"There's no time! We have to act fast!

 **3**

 _ **2**_

 _ **1**_ **!**

…

 _ **GO!**_ "

As soon as Batman said 'GO!', the two of them _actually_ let go from everyone else!

"B-batman!" Anthony Slugwort exclaimed. "Robin!"

"Six times the center of gravity…" Batman said to himself, "multiplied by the rate of our falling…NOW!"

He immediately whipped out his Bat-a-rang, and it managed to hook onto one of the teeth of the two-headed serpent. He swung in the air and landed on top of one of its heads. He looked down from where he was, and Robin was on the shore of the lake sector of the waterfall. The 'mummy' was next to him.

"Now...would be...the perfect time…!" Augustus struggled in the air, pointing to a Jiggly Jell-O Jaguar walking by the river. It looked just like a regular jaguar, except this one was made out of Jell-O.

"U...la…!" his hand loosened, and Ulala grabbed the Chu Hypnotism Beam from a pocket in her skirt and pointed it at the Jiggly Jell-O Jaguar.

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Augustus couldn't hold on any longer, sending him and everyone else towards the bottom of the waterfall!

"If Augustus, er, everyone hits the water at that speed, it'll be like concrete!" Ulala exclaimed.

She pressed a button on the Chu Hypnotism Beam, and a shining pink light hit the Jiggly Jell-O Jaguar.

"Gotta do this fast!" Ulala sweated. "Chu! Chu! Chu! Chu!"

She made a jumping motion as the jetpack struggled to hold her weight once again from the strain that was previously put upon it. The jaguar copied her jumping motion, and began jumping from its current position towards where everyone else was falling down! She took a deep breath, and began dancing midair at an extremely fast rate. With the jaguar copying her moves, everyone was able to make a soft, bouncy landing on it and not get hurt! Then, with everyone swimming to shore safe and sound (with the exception of Phineas, who was gripping onto Mr. Wonka's back, as he couldn't swim. Mr. Wonka gripped onto Charlie's back, as he couldn't swim, either).

 _ **PHLT!**_

With that final popping sound, her jetpack completely gave out, causing her to fall towards the bottom of the waterfall as well! With a splash, she hit the water, miraculously avoiding any broken bones.

"Help!" Ulala cried. "I don't know how to swim, either!"

"What is this, Sonic the Hedgehog?" Daniel Sparkman joked. Mindy Bell gave him a demanding glare, prompting him to be quiet.

"I'll save you!" Augustus shouted, preparing to dive into the water. However, he suddenly froze, and got lost in his thoughts…

* * *

" _Augustus Gloop! Augustus Gloop!_

 _The great big greedy nincompoop!_ "

…

"Help! Help! Help! Fish me out!"

…

It's his stomach that's done it!"

…

"This stuff is fabulous! Gosh, I need a bucket to drink it properly!"

…

* * *

"Augustus, you can do it," he said, talking to himself. "You have to!"

He watched as Ulala was struggling in the water, and his face became full of determination.

"Augustus, you can't swim!" Grandpa Joe shouted, but it was too late. Augustus had already disappeared under the rippling water.

"Holy turmoil!" Robin exclaimed. "I'll help!"

As soon as he said this, Augustus Gloop surfaced up from the water, coughing and choking as he gripped Ulala desperately. He managed to just barely push himself through the water with his legs and get himself to shore. He managed to grip the shore, and pull himself and Ulala up, then everything became dark to him...

* * *

" _ **SSSSST!**_ "

One of the serpent heads charged at Batman, but he dodged it just in time!

"So, that's how you want to play, eh?" Batman said. "Well then, you've given me the key to stop you! Come and get me!"

The other serpent head darted at him, but failed as well. The two heads began to get tangled up! Finally, something began to happen. The serpent began to _spark_! It was fake!

" _ **SHSISHISSIHISSSI!**_ "

With that, purple goop came rushing out of the serpent and splatting all over the room.

"Ahhh!" screamed Phineas Troutbeck. "Snake venom!"

"Not _snake venom_ ," said Emma P. Perr, who had some on the tip of her nose and was licking some on her finger. " _Jell-O_."

Batman suddenly swerved his head, and he saw the girl with the black hair losing her balance.

"Not today!" Batman exclaimed, hooking his Bat-a-rang to a nearby tree and swinging him and the girl to safety by everybody else.

"You...saved me!" the girl exclaimed.

"Who _are_ you?" Adam Wood asked.

The girl looked at Adam, and pink hearts were seen flashing in her eyes. A big smile began to appear on her face.

"Why, my name's Emma Murphy, sweetie, but you can call me Emmurphy!" she said in a high-pitched voice.

Adam sensed what she was hinting at, and calmly replied, "I'm sorry, but...your name is Emma, too?!"

Emmurphy looked at Emma P. Perr.

"Emma," she mumbled angrily. She looked back at Adam Wood. "So, what do you say?"

"One," Adam Wood answered calmly, "I literally don't even know you, and two, I already have a girlfriend." He looked at Emma P. Perr.

"He's mine," Emma P. Perr said firmly.

Mine," Emmurphy said.

" _Mine_ ," Emma P. Perr answered as sparks flew in their eyes between them.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt your conversation, but can we save the arguing for later?" Grandpa George said. Everyone looked at Augustus Gloop. Ulala was kneeling down in front of him, looking at his still body.

"Augustus?" said Ulala, trying to get through to him. "Augustus?"

He was completely unconscious. Nothing happened.

"Augustus?!" Ulala cried, tears falling down her face. "Augustus?! Can you hear me?!"

"Mr. Wonka, what about those life candy things of yours?" Ryan Kline said quickly.

The chocolatier quickly rummaged through his pockets.

"Oh, no!" Mr. Wonka exclaimed, sweat falling down his face. "They must've fallen out during the waterfall ride!"

Again, nothing happened. Augustus didn't move, and Ulala began to cry even more. Her face was red with tears.

"Oh, Augustus!" Ulala cried. Her face full of tears. "Oh, how I always did lov-!"

"Cough!"

"Huh?" Ulala said, wiping the tears from her face. "Augustus, was that you?!"

"Sorry, that was me," Henry Pheal apologized.

"Oh, Augustus!" Ulala exclaimed. "Please don't go!"

"Cough!"

"Huh?" Ulala said once more.

"Sorry, that was me again," Henry Pheal apologized.

"No!" Ulala cried, bawling her eyes out. "No, no, no! This can't be happening! My favorite, darling SpaceCat! Please don't go!"

She continued to look down at Augustus. She felt him, and noticed that he was just barely breathing at this point.

 **"** Augustus...please…!" Ulala begged, her tears falling onto his body. "You can make it…!"

 **Author's Note: Oh, my gosh! Augustus is sure in a lot of peril, and Adam caught in a love war! On top of that, what happened to Miss Trunchbull and the Magro family?! And who on earth is the mummy?!**

 **As Ulala would say, "To find out the answer, stay tuned for the next chapter, my fellow SpaceCats!"**

 **Stay tuned,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	92. Holy Panic, Batman!

**Chapter 92: Holy Panic, Batman!**

 **Author's Note: Hi, everyone! I know what you're thinking- 'Gabe, back** _ **already**_ **with another chapter of** _ **Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure?**_ **Impossible!' Well, 'tis true. Right now, I'm gonna be putting this story as my main focus, mainly because I'm so stoked to write the ending, because the idea I came up for it is absolutely** _ **amazing**_ **in my opinion, and also because this was my first fanfiction. But don't worry, I will also be updating my other stories as well, however, they'll receive less frequent updates compared to this one. Now, let's respond to your reviews! :D**

 **Matt, I'm so excited that you enjoyed the last chapter! I don't want to imagine my father wanting to kill me, either. What a horrible thought that would be. :(**

 **Batman and Robin will, of course, be appearing in this chapter once again, so I hope that you'll enjoy their dialogue in this chapter as well. I've had** _ **tons**_ **of fun trying to get down pat the 60s, square dialogue like in their original show. One of my favorite moments to write was when Batman was more concerned about spitting on the water slide because of federal health regulations more than Augustus, and the surfboard pills part. XD**

 **The moment when Miss Trunchbull got pooped on by the hornswoggler, whangdoodle, and snozzwanger was actually a reference to Roald Dahl's** _ **Dirty Beasts**_ **. More specifically, a poem in it titled,** _ **The Cow**_ **, which is about a cow named Daisy that grows golden and silver wings, as well as the ability to fly. At the end of it, a man insults Daisy, and she retaliates by pooping on his head.**

 **The two-headed serpent was actually a reference to an Aztec two-headed serpent sculpture, like how the Aztec mummy was a reference to how Aztec people made their versions of mummies. I recall hearing about the Hydra years ago, however this is a very good refresher. I was always interested in Greek mythology. It's very Halloween-like, with all the monsters like the Hydra, Medusa, the Minotaur, and more. The disguise scenarios** _ **were**_ **actually references to Scooby-Doo, and the caning scene was a reference to Roald Dahl's early childhood, in which he got caned a lot during his lifetime.**

 **Regarding Augustus and Ulala, all I can say is, read on…**

 **To answer your question about the origins of this story, there was** _ **no**_ **way that I imagined that this story would become this long, and this popular. I originally intended it to be a simple tour story like the other ones here on this site, and once they were done with the tour, Willy Wonka would yell at Alexis for forcing them to go to Minusland as a test, like the 1971 movie. Alexis would've ran home in sadness, with the rest of the group following. Sitting sadly on her doorstep, Noah's ghost would've appeared, singing "If Your Mother Were Here", taking both him and her to a happy land for the length of the song, cheering her up. It was then that Mr. Wonka would've came back, apologized to Alexis, and explained his true intentions for the test. Now, as you can see, it's pretty different, although some of the scenes did at least partially make it in, such as Noah's ghost singing to her daughter. None of the original Ticket Winners aside from Mike and Veruca were intended to have major roles in this story like they eventually did, and even Minusland and Alexis' attempted pill suicide in the Puppet Hospital and Burn Center wasn't going to be in the story at all, either. As more and more suggestions came in, my imagination went absolutely wild, and this is how we have the story that you're reading right now! :D**

 **The name of this story is a pretty interesting story in itself. You see, the beta version of this story, which had a completely different plot (see "School" in** _ **An Early Look**_ **), was called** _ **Charlie's Chocolatey Day**_ **, then it was changed to** _ **Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure**_ **. When coming up with the title of this story (I was originally gonna name it** _ **Charlie's Chocolatey Day**_ **), I had the beta version on my mind, and so, without thinking, I named it the title that it has at this very moment:** _ **Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure**_ **, and I'm glad I did. :)**

 **As for the riddle I gave you in a PM, it was actually hinting towards someone or something appearing in this chapter. And while we're at it, why not have my other readers try to solve it as well? As promised, the answer to it will be at the end of this chapter. :)**

 **The riddle is as follows:**

" **When does a gun shoot, but not shoot bullets?"**

 **The answer will be given at the end of this chapter, but be sure to read the whole thing so you don't miss out on what's going to happen in this. :)**

 **buddy jolly, I might be able to include** " **The Witch Doctor"** **in a later chapter since Halloween is coming up, and it's considered to be a Halloween song, and I'll consider the rest of them as well. "Barbie Girl", in particular, would fit very well in my shorter story,** _ **Dimension Dilemma**_ **. Imagine Willy and Charlie's reaction to that annoying song. XD**

 **(Credits: Evila and the antagonist of _Space Channel 5_ [I'm wording it like this to prevent spoilers] belong to SEGA.)**

 **And now, without further ado, I present...the next chapter of** _ **Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure**_ **! Enjoy, everyone! :D**

Ulala continued kneeling by Augustus Gloop, who was still just barely breathing- and getting worse. She put her ears close to his throat with a worried look on her face.

"He's choking on water," Ulala said worriedly.

"I...suppose that I could try the Heimlich maneuver," Matilda Williams volunteered.

"What's that, Mother?" Alexis Williams asked curiously.

As she began to kneel besides Augustus, Matilda told her daughter, "The Heimlich maneuver is a special technique that's used to try to get people to stop choking."

Matilda made a fist with one of her hands and placed it just above the spot where Augustus' belly button was. She grabbed the fist with her free hand and pushed it inwards and upwards at the same time. She repeated these motions many times, listening to Augustus' breathing patterns as she did so.

"I-is he going to be okay?" Ulala asked worriedly.

"He's in critical condition," Matilda told Ulala, then looked at the children. "That means he's in very, very bad shape."

She too showed a look of worry on her face as she continued administering the Heimlich maneuver to Augustus Gloop.

Grandpa Joe looked around the Area. "At least Miss Trunchbull isn't here to bother us."

"Fortunately, the mummy is still safe in my grasp," Robin said, still holding the mummy, which now had a pair of Bat-cuffs arounds its wrists.

"Forget about her," Matilda Williams said sternly. "We _need_ to help Augustus!"

She continued the Heimlich maneuver once more, then looked at Ulala seriously.

"Is he alright now?" Ulala asked curiously.

Matilda had a grave look on her face.

"He's stop breathing," she said seriously.

Right after she said this, the group heard a bell dinging in the distance. Everyone looked around, then Matilda Williams stood up.

"I think he's dead," Matilda Williams said gravely.

The bell went off again, and its sound echoed throughout the entire Area. Ulala felt Augustus' stomach for herself, and once again, she became red with grief.

"Why did it have to end like this?!" Ulala shouted angrily, kicking dust up in the air. "Somebody tell me!"

Willy Wonka walked by Ulala and put a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Nobody knows, Ulala," he answered. "We can't control things like that. Those things are out of our control."

"But he sacrificed his life to save me!" Ulala whined, tears falling down her face.

"Wow," Madison Pottle whispered to Tyler Smith. "Ulala's normally so happy. Now she's...well…"

"My poor Augustus!" Ulala cried sadly. "Whatever will I do without my Augustus?!"

"Keep crying," a voice said evilly. Everyone looked, and they saw the mummy laughing. "It'll boost my ratings, that's for sure! Hahahahaha!"

"Who are you?!" Robin demanded.

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" Miss Honey asked as she took off the mummy's mask.

"C-chief Blank?!" Ulala exclaimed under her tears. " _Y-you're_ the mummy?!"

He chuckled. " _I_ made the robot serpent, _I_ was the mummy! You're right!"

Chief Blank was a tall man wearing black shoes and dark-blue pants. He was also bald, and had thin, red glasses on his face, and he had a maniacal smirk on his face, and all that could be seen in his eyes was pure mayhem and madness.

"B-but why?" Ulala asked, wiping her tears away from her face and trying to calm down.

"Ever since you defeated me and Evila, I tried and tried to come up with the perfect plan for revenge! And guess what? The irony is, _you_ were the one that gave me the idea!"

"I-I did?" asked Ulala, confused. "W-what do you mean?"

"What's she talking about?" the alternate Matilda whispered to Henry Pheal.

"Just roll with it," he responded back.

"You see," Chief Blank responded with evil chuckling in his voice, "w-when I found out that you were going to use the Morolians' new time travel capsule to visit your... _precious Augustus_ ," he said in a high-pitched voice, looking at Augustus' body, "I knew that _now_ was the perfect time!"

"So _you_ were that 'old man' who oh-so-desperately wanted to see his family back then!" Ulala shouted, beginning to get angry.

"I'm lost in the clover," Charlie Bucket said quietly, but Chief Blank heard him.

"So am I," agreed Mr. Willy Wonka.

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hahaha!" Chief Blank laughed. "Oh course you past Earthlings would have no clue what's going on! You have the brains of flies compared to me!" he laughed maniacally, then continued, "Anyways, when this alien species known as the Morolians back in _our_ time invented a time capsule for people to use, and I found out that Ulala wanted to use it, I had the _perfect_ plan! You see, Ulala once defeated me and this evil robot I made named Evila, so once she did, I thought of the perfect plan for revenge! Disguising myself as a seemingly innocent old man who wanted to visit his past relatives and getting in the time capsule with her, the plan was set! I followed her here, then disguised myself as the mummy and made the serpent as well!"

"B-but why?" Stephanie Perry asked. She suddenly started to get extremely angry at Chief Blank. "You know what?" she yelled. "Your stupid actions caused us to lose one of our friends and nearly frightened us out of wits! _All_ of us nearly died by falling off the darn waterfall, you merciless maniac!"

"You better keep quiet, or you'll be dancing until your legs became jelly," Chief Blank smirked.

"I don't care about some stupid dance!" Stephanie Perry continued, but then, Ulala suddenly pushed her out of the way. "Get away!" Out of nowhere, a yellow beam flew from Chief Blank's arm, but Ulala pushed Stephanie out of the way.

"Hehehe," Chief Blank chuckled. "Your saving doesn't matter, now that I seem to have everyone's attention."

Everyone was staring at him, completely silent.

"I created the serpent, and I made the mummy for one reason- ratings! Ratings! _Ratings!_ **Ratings!** _ **Ratings!**_ " he began laughing maniacally, uncontrollably at this point. "And that Emmurphy girl-!"

"Hey!" Emmurphy shouted, displeased with Chief Blank calling her out. She snuck closer to Adam Wood, but Emma P. Perr elbowed her away. Emmurphy rubbed the spot on her arm where she was elbowed with a stern look on her face.

Chief Blank continued talking and laughing. "Emmurphy was so helpful using that… _magic_ of hers to increase the size and danger of that serpent-!"

"So _you_ were that so-called apothecary that needed help perfecting your…'potions'!" Emmurphy exclaimed.

"Heh, so you past Earthlings _do_ have a brain," he snarled. "Yes, it was I! I also disguised myself as an apothecary (also known as a pharmacist, a person that makes medicines, or in times long gone, potions that would supposedly cure the human body) that supposedly needed 'help perfecting' one of my...works. I tricked her into making a magic potion that would increase anything in size enormously, and I used it on my precious serpent robot to increase the danger even more! Cause you know what they say! More danger equals higher ratings, and that's what I'm all about! The higher the ratings, the more exposure that I get! I! Need! Those! Ratings! Hahahahaha!"

"And I thought that _I_ liked fame!" Drew Hyde exclaimed. "This guy's crazy!"

"You're a madman!" cried Phineas Troutbeck.

"Perhaps," he grinned devilishly with a psycho look in his eyes, "but that won't matter anymore once you're all dancing and dancing, completely hypnotized for an eternity!"

"Run!" Grandpa Joe shouted, ushering everyone towards a pair of motion-sensitive door at the other end of the room close by them. "Ulala, hurry up!"

Ulala was sadly staring at Augustus Gloop's body. She walked by it and tried picking it up.

"Augustus!" she cried desperately. "I! Won't! Leave you!"

With much struggle, she managed to lift up Augustus' body on her back and run, albeit slower, towards the door with the rest of the group as Chief Blank laughed maniacally, firing his yellow dance hypnotism beams at the group.

"You'll never stop me!" he laughed evilly with madness in his eyes. "This isn't _simply_ a dance hypnotism beam like I originally made before! Not only does it hypnotise who it hits and causes them to dance, but that person also becomes _my_ servant!"

"This sounds a heck of a lot like Mad Mod, aside from the dancing!" Adam Wood remarked to no one in particular.

"You may be onto something, darling," Emmurphy smiled at Adam Wood.

"Ew," Adam Wood said, disgusted, trying to get as far away from Emmurphy as possible. "Get away from me, you awkward girl!"

"Oh!" Emma P. Perr whispered to Emmurphy happily. "You just got _rejected_ , cousin!"

"I won't accept this," Emmurphy smiled at Emma P. Perr. "You'll see, Emma."

As more and more beams kept flying around them, everyone was in an enormous panic. Fortunately, it was short-lived, for Chief Blank fired yet another laser, but as he did, he tripped on a tree root. The yellow beam reflected off of a small piece of glass that was on the ground, hitting Chief Blank himself, and causing _him_ to dance instead!

"You'll…" Chief Blank said angrily as he couldn't stop dancing. "I'll...be back, you'll see! I'll have my revenge!"

He paused and said in a squeaky voice, "Oh, what was that you wanted, Blank? A cup of tea? Right away, sir, right away!"

Anthony Slugworth laughed.

"Now he has to obey himself!" he smiled.

Everyone managed to run through the doors that Grandpa Joe pointed out, but to everyone's surprise, they were in the Main Area- right back where they started! They looked around, and saw nothing suspicious- at first.

"Look!" Ryan Kline pointed out. "The Control Room to this Area is open, and I can hear someone inside!"

Everyone ran towards it, except Mr. Willy Wonka, who walked, and Ulala, who was still carrying Augustus Gloop's body on her back. The chocolatier turned around and gave her a sad smile, but said nothing, then turned back forwards to walk once again to the Main Area's Control Room. Who they saw inside completely shocked them.

* * *

It was Miss Trunchbull and the Magro family, and they were messing around with the Main Area's controls!

"They're here, honey!" Alrigo Magro said to his wife, pointing to the group.

The four of them looked at the group.

"It's time," Moda Magro snarled, an evil grin on her face.

"I'm so excited!" Bella Magro chuckled.

"Uh, yes," Miss Trunchbull said, uneasy at being next to Bella.

Moda Magro cleared her throat.

"I've put some of my special mechanical devices on each of the doors in this Area that will prevent you from escaping once we do...a secret."

She looked down at a lever on the Main Area's control panel.

"We've set _every_ slide in this Area to MAXIMUM POWER! Once I pull this lever, they will begin to squirt out more and more lemonade, eventually flooding this entire room, with you all trapped inside and left for the Grim Reaper to take care of!"

Ulala growled angrily with Augustus still on her back. She adjusted his body to make him sit on her shoulders.

"Hmm, it looks like someone's left us already," Miss Trunchbull said, looking at Ulala and Augustus.

"Now, it's time for the rest of you to join that fat freak!" Bella Magro shouted. "I'm glad that he's dead! _Nobody_ cared about him, especially me and my family, because fat people are worthless! They're just pigs in human bodies! People that are just there to consume and nothing more! They do nothing to contribute to society except give money to grocers!"

"You take that back, you creeps!" Ulala screamed. "Augustus was the most wonderful person that I ever knew- and he was _definitely_ better than you'll ever be, you disgusting psychopaths!"

"Ah, the blindness that love gives to people," Moda Magro laughed hysterically. "Making you think the person you love is actually great, when in reality, they're just a pile of garbage!"

"Stop that!" Violet Beauregarde yelled.

"Yeah!" Veruca Perr agreed. "Augustus may have _started out_ as a person that wouldn't stop eating, but his tour back in Mr. Wonka's factory helped him change and become a better person!"

"In case you didn't know, Augustus became a _fitness instructor_ afterwards to try to make people healthy and happy!" Mike Teavee defended. "He was our friend, and we won't let your words go unpunished!"

"Let's get them," Violet Beauregarde smiled.

"But I'm afraid that you're already too late," Miss Trunchbull grinned.

Everyone looked around the Main Area of the Fizzy Lemonade Water Park, and large waves of lemonade were cascading out of every slide in the room!

"Oh, don't worry," Moda Magro chuckled. "With all the doors sealed after we make our exit, that means none of your other precious Areas will get ruined! How neat is that, eh?"

As more and more lemonade continued to come out of the slides, the Magros, along with Miss Trunchbull, began to run towards the Fizzy Lemonade Water Park's exit, and so did the group. Unfortunately, their plan was not a success, for the Magros and Miss Trunchbull exited the Park just in time, sealing everyone else inside.

"And remember," Miss Trunchbull whispered to the group ominously, grinning devilishly at the same time, "Plan Ultimate."

With that, she walked away, and as she did, everyone could had sworn that they saw the shadows of five children watching them, but as soon as the group blinked, they were nowhere to be found.

"Holy panic, Batman!" Robin exclaimed. "What do we do?"

"I must admit that even _I_ find myself at a bit of a loss at the moment," Batman replied. "I'll have to think of something."

"We don't have much time!" Emma P. Perr exclaimed. "The lemonade's rising!"

"At least I know that if I don't make it, I'll be with the love of my life," Ulala sighed sadly.

"What happened to the cheerful, bubbly Ulala that we all used to know?" Adam Wood asked.

"Don't you know your grin used to be our sunshine?" Mike Teavee asked.

"Let that sunshine show!" Oleg Perr said encouragingly.

"You've got to hold on strong, Ulala!" Adam Wood said. "Up on top is right where you belong!"

"I agree with you, my love!" Emmurphy said to Adam Wood.

"Be quiet," boomed Emma P. Perr, getting angry at her cousin. "This is a serious situation, and will you just shut up about Adam and give it up, already?"

"Eh, it's fine," Ulala responded, sighing once again. "The old Ulala's gone now anyways. Without Augustus, I feel like I can't do anything. I feel helpless and alone. This is the new Ulala, and you better get used to it."

The lemonade level continued rising higher and higher, up to the childrens' knees…

"We're all doomed!" Ryan Kline yelled. "Doomed, I tell you! _Doomed!_ "

In his anger, he pounded against the locked motion-sensitive doors.

" _Will_ Batman and everyone escape?" a voice asked. It was the William Dozier narrator! " _Will_ Robin-?"

"Not now, I have an idea," Batman interrupted.

"But what about the cliffhanger, though?" the William Dozier narrator asked.

"Who cares about a cliffhanger?!" Charlotte Grimm yelled. "We're in danger here, can't you see that?!"

"Nope," the William Dozier narrator responded. "I'm a narrator, not a real person. Remember?"

Everyone sighed except for Ulala.

"What's your plan, Batman?" Robin asked. "The lemonade's up to our chests now!"

"With the high levels of lemonade in this room putting pressure against the glass, perhaps if we were to bang our bodies against the glass to create even _more_ pressure, that might be enough to crack the glass doors and free us from our evil adversaries' flood of doom!"

"Cli-" the William Dozier narrator began.

"NOW!" Batman began as he and everyone else, except for Ulala began tossing their bodies against the doors.

"-ff-" the William Dozier narrator continued.

"No," Alexis Williams said firmly to him.

"-hanger," the William Dozier narrator concluded.

"I already told you 'no'," Alexis Williams said.

"Oh fine, whatever," the William Dozier narrator sighed. "I'll see you in a later chapter, I guess."

"We _must_ have more force!" Batman said, still tossing himself against the doors. "I can feel the glass breaking, but we'll need another person if we're to make it out of here alive!"

Everyone looked at Ulala.

"I-I…" she sighed, looking up at Augustus Gloop's body. "I…"

"Think of what Augustus would want you to do in a situation like this!" Grandpa Joe said, panicking enormously. But the thing was, to her it sounded like Magnus Honey was saying it! Ulala gasped.

"What...he would want me to do?" Ulala said quietly, shocked, and genuinely thinking about Grandpa Joe's question. Before she knew it, a bright light flashed in front of her eyes...

* * *

"Yes, what indeed would he want you to do?" a voice asked her.

Ulala opened her eyes, and she was in front of a large house. It was white, and looked like a mansion. In the distance, she could see a small cottage. She turned around, and she saw some glass tables on the porch of the mansion. A man in a black and white tuxedo, with his hair waved to one side, was sitting at one of them with his hands crossed on his lap.

"Young lady, come here," he beckoned to Ulala.

"Daddy, can you play teacher with me?" a squeaky voice asked, running out of the mansion. The girl in question had brown hair, and was wearing a red shirt and a matching red shirt, along with pure white shoes. She also had a thin pair of glasses on her face.

"Not right at the moment, Jenny," he told her. "I'll play with you later. Go back in the house, and I'll be right there."

"Okay, Daddy!" the girl said innocently, skipping back into the house.

The man turned back to Ulala.

"W-where am I?" Ulala asked, extremely confused.

"Welcome...to the Red House," the man began. "My name is Magnus Honey, and I'm here to help you understand."

"Understand?" Ulala asked, scratching her head.

"Indeed," Magnus Honey answered. "Come with me."

Ulala followed Magnus Honey into the house. His dress shoes made an echoing sound throughout the room as he walked. The room that they walked into was the main room of the Red House. There was a fireplace, and there was a framed picture of Magnus was above it. Also in the room was a medium-sized wooden table, and wooden chairs were surrounding it, with a black leather one at the head of it that was reserved for Magnus himself. Magnus sat down in the leather chair and crossed his arms and legs, and Ulala sat down in a chair nearby, extremely nervous.

"Now, I seem to recall you...hesitating to help your friends in need?" Magnus Honey asked sternly.

"No, no, no, no!" Ulala cried, wringing her hands. "It's nothing like that! It's just…"

"Fear?" Magnus Honey asked. "Well, like Grandpa Joe said, let's see what indeed Augustus Gloop would want you to do in this situation."

"Huh?" Ulala asked, but as soon as she said this, Magnus Honey snapped his fingers, and she saw yet another bright light. When it cleared from her eyes, she noticed she was with Magnus Honey, and the two of them were in space! Not only that, but they were in a sort of _space restaurant_ with a gravity-making machine in it! There was a dome over it, and there was also an oxygen-making machine in it so everyone could breathe freely.

She looked around, and could see aliens of many shapes and sizes. Some were tall, some were short, some fat, and some lean. Some had humanoid arms, others had tentacles, and still others had things like toilet plungers to grip things. Some had two eyes like humans, others had ones, others three, and still others, four or even five. The colors varied as well. Some were red, others blue, yellow, orange, and all the other colors of the rainbow and more!

She could see humans as well, eating and getting along with them just like any other living creature. Two Morolians, each of them speaking in a high-pitched voice, were serving food to the people and other aliens in the restaurant. Others even acted as waiters or waitresses.

"I remember this!" Ulala gasped. "This was when we went on one of our dates together at the Marvellous Morolian Café!"

"Look," Magnus Honey said, pointing to a table near them.

Ulala looked at where he was pointing, and she saw herself and Augustus Gloop! She gasped loudly, but got confused when she realized that no one but Magnus could hear her.

"Augustus," the other Ulala told Augustus Gloop. "I'll always love you, no matter what happens to you."

The other Augustus Gloop blushed, causing the vision Ulala to giggle.

"So will I, Augustus," she smiled.

"I want you to do me a favor," the vision Augustus Gloop said.

"What is it, Augustus dearie?" the vision Ulala asked.

"I want you to, no matter what happens to me, to never give up!" she smiled happily. "Always be cheerful, always be happy, always be the cheerful Ulala that I know and... _love_." he smiled.

"Never...give up," Ulala said quietly as she witnessed what was going on.

"I promise!" the vision Ulala said excitedly as she stood up and flung herself around Augustus' neck. "Never give up, and always be cheerful and happy!" she blushed.

Magnus Honey looked at Ulala, and she looked back at him. He snapped his fingers once again, and another light was seen. When it cleared, they were back at the Red House, and they were standing in front of a television set.

"Your friends," Magnus Honey said, looking at Ulala, pointing at the television, then looking back at her and at the television.

What she saw made her gasp so much she nearly knocked the wind out of herself. The Main Area of the Fizzy Lemonade Water Park was flooded so much that it nearly went over everyone's heads. In fact, the adults loved their children so much they were putting them on their shoulders to try to keep them safe from the rushing lemonade. Everyone was nearly drowning in lemonade, and Robin and Batman were choking and coughing on lemonade- just like Augustus with the water from the lake sector in the Amazing Aztec Area.

"No!" Ulala cried desperately. "This can't be happening!"

"As I said, your friends are nearing their ends," Magnus Honey said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're their only hope. That is, if you decide to be."

"Rob-!" Batman coughed. "Climb on my back! They can take me, but I won't allow them to take you! You're a youth, and you don't deserve to have your life cut short!"

"N-oh!" Robin coughed as the lemonade neared Batman's head and everyone tried their best to keep their heads above the lemonade. "If this takes you, it'll have to take me too, Batman!"

"Emma!" screamed Adam Wood, flopping and struggling to keep afloat. "Where are you?!"

"I'm-" Emma coughed, "Right here, darling!"

"Grab my-" Adam coughed. "-hand!"

"Ohh-kay!" Emma coughed as the two of them managed to grip each other tightly.

"Well, I guess that this is it, Yuna, darling!" Antonio Ricci shouted, gripping Yuna with all of his might.

"At least I'll go out knowing that I was with you, Antonio!" Yuna Sayuki cried.

"NO!" Ulala exclaimed, tears falling down her face. "This can't be happening! It just can't!"

"But it is," Magnus Honey replied sternly. "Well then, what is it that you'll do?"

"I've _got_ to correct this!" Ulala cried. "I _have_ to! I need to save everyone! I may not have been able to save Augustus, but I can sure as heck save everybody else!"

"I have only one thing to say to you," Magnus Honey told her, looking at Ulala one final time and shaking her hand. "Good luck."

 **Author's Note: Oh my gosh! This certainly was a** _ **very**_ **crazy chapter, wasn't it?! From Augustus dying, to Chief Blank, to Magnus Honey returning, and the Magros causing more chaos and characters teased, although this was shorter than the past two chapters, I tried to continue packing it with as much action as possible while still having it make sense. Also, I was going to include more here in this chapter, but I wanted to get rid of the "Character feels sad, gets a flashback, flashback helps them feel better, saves people, then chapter ends" cliché that's been prominent in many of these chapters, by ending it on a cliffhanger to try to mix things up.**

 **As promised. Here's the answer to the riddle:**

" **When does a gun shoot, but not shoot bullets?"**

 **Answer: When they're loaded with** _ **blanks**_ **.**

 **Yup, this riddle was a teaser for Chief Blank all along! :o**

 **Speaking of Chief Blank, what did you think of my portrayals of the Morolian Space Restaurant (which I created myself) and Chief Blank, as well as Ulala, Matt? I looked up Chief Blank and tried to find as much info as possible about him before deciding that he would be the mummy, so I hope that I got his personality right.**

 **As usual, reviews and everything are always welcomed and encouraged. As for what'll happen to everyone next, stay tuned for the next chapter, SpaceCats!**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	93. The Great Glo-Kart Race

**Chapter 93: The Great Glo-Kart Race**

 **Author's Note: Happy Friday, everyone! Welcome to the next chapter of** _ **Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure**_ **! I apologize for the shorter length of the last one, but fortunately, for those of you that like longer chapters, this one would be for you. In fact, this is the longest chapter I've written to date, with it being 29 typed pages and 9,132 words in total! Anyways, it's here, and I had a** _ **ton**_ **of fun writing it! :D Now, let's respond to your reviews. :)**

 **Matt, thanks for pointing out the pronoun errors. I fixed them as soon as you pointed them out. As for whether Ulala will save everyone, all I can say is, read on!**

 **I'm also glad that you enjoyed my updated Chapter 2. Speaking of that, just today, I did a minor update to include appearances for Mr. Turkentine and Madeline so that they now look like their 1971 counterparts, as I intended.**

 **buddy jolly, although I do plan on doing it, I can't give you an exact time. As of right now, I don't plan on doing any requests until the stories already present here are complete. Even then, I don't plan on doing the requests in any particular order. As for the characters, I'll still have to think about that.**

 **Mr. Clean, thanks for reviewing my story! I'll consider that suggestion.**

 **Guest, as for Mystery, Inc. (Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo), they may or may not appear in this story. I am heavily considering them once again, though, just not for this point in the story's plot.**

 **(A little note to the Guest that suggested the monkey quote for Mr. Wonka, well, I think you'll enjoy this chapter.)**

 **(Credits: S2N belongs to Dream Theater, "It Must Be Believed to be Seen" was written by Marc Shaiman and Scott Wittman, and the Ghostbusters and Slimer belong to the people that worked on the films. Speaking of that, anyone here interested in the 2020 one? It takes place after** _ **Ghostbusters 2**_ **, and is said to be a neat "passing the torch" concept. Anyways, the Dark Desert was suggested by a Guest, and the gummy area and rock 'n roll area were both suggested by Matt.)**

 **Enjoy the next chapter, everyone! :D**

Ulala's eyes opened suddenly, and she was surrounded by the same scene of chaos that she witnessed on Magnus Honey's television. Everyone was nearly drowning in the lemonade, and that was when Ulala realized what she needed to do.

"I can do this!" Ulala shouted encouragingly, trying to walk through the large amount of lemonade that was now flooding the Main Area of the Fizzy Lemonade Water Park. "I now know what I have to do! I have to never give up! I have to be happy and cheerful! I may not have been able to save Augustus Gloop, but I can sure as heck save you all!"

She put both of her arms up in the air, then back down in the lemonade.

"Up, chu!" she shouted, determined. "Down, chu!"

She then put both of her arms to the left of herself, then the right.

"Left, chu!" she shouted underneath all the lemonade, trying not to soak in too much of the liquid in her mouth, and also protecting Augustus' body, who was still on her shoulder, from the lemonade. "Right, chu!"

She was by the doors now. At the moment, Batman and Robin were feeling completely overwhelmed. They were still using the last remaining amount amount of their strength to bang against the door, but it was no use.

"CHU!" Ulala shouted as loud as she could while banging her body against the glass doors. "CHU! CHU! CHU! CHU!"

She then began kicking it, as well as banging the side of her body against the doors, as if she was performing a sort of rhythmic dance.

"CHU!" she shouted. "CHU! CHU! CHU! CHU!"

She paused, covering her nose with her mouth.

"I can do this!" she exclaimed. With one final kick and bang against the doors, she shouted, " _ **CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**_ "

As soon as she did this, the glass doors completely gave in. Both of them cracked and caved down, causing the large amount of lemonade to cascade out of the Area.

"Now that I've got the lemonade out of here, I've got to stop those crazy controls!" she said with a determined look on her face as she ran towards the Control Room of the Fizzy Lemonade Water Park's Main Area. As soon as she arrived there, with her beloved boyfriend on her shoulders, she pushed the control lever upwards, stopping every single slide in the room from spraying lemonade.

Right after she did this, she ran out of the Area to check up on everybody else's condition. Everyone was coughing loudly and spewing lemonade out of their mouths seemingly by the bucketful. The group's vision started to clear as everyone realized what was going on.

"You...saved us!" Mr. Wonka said thankfully.

"I had a little bit of help," Ulala said, smiling.

"From who?" Charlie Bucket asked.

"Magnus Honey," Ulala smiled.

Kevin Prune, Anthony Slugworth, and Eva Pondicherry shivered upon hearing his name.

"He helped me realize what I needed to do," Ulala smiled. "He helped me become a better person."

"Hey, now that I think about it, without him, I would be a totally different person as well," Kevin Prune agreed.

"Yeah, me too," Anthony Slugworth responded.

"Me three," said Eva Pondicherry.

"You're welcome," an echoing voice said, causing everyone to look around in shock, "you were the ones that ultimately made those decisions, but I'm glad that I could help you consider them."

"That...that sounded just like him!" Ulala said.

"Father?" Miss Honey asked loudly. "Are you there?"

A playful chuckle was heard, then the voice completely disappeared.

Mr. Wonka looked around the entrance of the Fizzy Lemonade Water Park.

"Well, here's yet _another_ thing that I have to fix because of some intruders," Mr. Wonka sighed.

"Don't worry," smiled Adam Wood. "We'll all help you clean up _everything_ once this tour is over!"

"We will?" Emmurphy asked.

"Of course we will!" Emma P. Perr responded in a firm voice, looking at her cousin.

"You will?" Mr. Wonka said. "Really?"

"I'm in!" said Charlotte Grimm.

"So am I!" said Ryan Kline. "This cleaning job will be _mine_!"

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" he chuckled nervously.

The group turned back to Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe.

"I'm _so_ thankful for all your help!" Mr. Wonka exclaimed as a bunch of Oompa-Loompas were coming forward with dustpans, mops, and the like. "Such a sweet group- unlike back then."

"Hey!" the four alive Golden Ticket winners cried.

"I didn't mean it like that," Mr. Wonka giggled. "I meant back then, not now."

Everyone heard a fizzling sound, and they saw Marvin and Henry Trout! They were flickering in and out, and they were letting out blue, holographic sweat, the same color that they were.

"W-what's wrong with Marvin and Henry?" asked Kevin Prune, concerned about his cousin.

"I think the liquid that they have been encountering today has built up, and is now interfering with their holographic properties!" Mr. Wonka remarked.

"Oh, no!" Kevin cried. "What do we do now?!"

"I'm not sure if we _can_ do anything," Mr. Wonka replied. "You can't actually _touch_ a hologram, after all. And unlike other types of holograms, Marvin and Henry have no projection source, due to them being human holograms."

"You mean they're going to be stuck like this forever?!" Kevin Prune gasped.

"I don't know…" Mr. Wonka said thoughtfully. "The circuits _could_ go back to normal if we give them time…"

"He-" began Marvin, but he was cut off by his flickering. "-lp me!"

"Sa-" began Henry Trout, but he was cut off like his son. "-ve us!"

"We don't have time!" Eva Pondicherry said. "Just look at them, Mr. Wonka!"

Mr. Wonka took a glance at Marvin and Henry as they continued flickering and begging for help.

"Well," he began, "I suppose my Oompa-Loompas could…"

"Could what?" Kevin Prune begged.

"You see...some of my Oompa-Loompas are experts on stuff like this...maybe they could help…" Mr. Wonka said.

"Any-!" said Marvin Trout before flickering once again. "-thing!"

"Help-!" Henry Trout added before flickering as well. "-us, Mr. Wonka!"

"There's the verdict," Mr. Wonka said, looking at the flickering Marvin and Henry Trout. He flicked his fingers three times, _click-click-click_ , and two Oompa-Loompas stood by his side. They looked up at him, awaiting orders.

"Will you please guide Marvin and Henry Trout to the Mechanical Room?" Mr. Wonka ordered. "It seems that our two friends here are having a few...technical difficulties."

The two Oompa-Loompas bowed, showing white teeth, and walked by Marvin and Henry.

"I'm going with them!" Kevin Prune interjected, running by Marvin and Henry. "He's _my_ cousin, so it's my job to make sure that he's safe!"

"Bye, Marvin!" Mr. Wonka waved to the trio. "Bye, Henry! Bye, Kevin! May you come out safe and sound!"

Everyone stood still, waiting for the drums to beat, but after a minute, Adam Wood spoke up.

"Um, where's the song?" Adam Wood asked.

"What song?" asked an Oompa-Loompa that was near them.

"You know, the song that plays after somebody leaves the tour, like a poem singing about that person by using drums and those kinds of things," Adam explained.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the Oompa-Loompa said.

"So you're telling me that you have a song for literally _every_ moment in the tour _except_ this?" Adam Wood asked, not believing the Oompa-Loompa.

"Yup, pretty much," the Oompa-Loompa replied.

"Oh, so you _do_ know about the songs!" Adam said triumphantly.

"Okay, fine," the Oompa-Loompa answered. "I do, it's just... _really_ hard to come up with a song about flickering holograms on the spot."

"You're telling me that you wrote songs about us _on the spot_ , and even for people that _weren't even supposed to be in the tour in the first place_ , but you can't write a song about holograms and how you could fix Marvin and his father?"

"That pretty much sums it up," the Oompa-Loompa replied.

Adam Wood sighed, but he looked up when he heard Alexis William's voice.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to a door close by them that read: "THE GUMMY GLO-KART RACE TRACK."

"Were those the go karts that you were talking about, Mr. Wonka?" the alternate Matilda asked.

"But, of course!" Mr. Wonka smiled. "I'm sure that some of us here might remember the Gummy Glo-Karts, correct?"

"I remember them!" said Adam, Alexis, and Emma at the same time.

"They were very fun!" said Emma P. Perr, remembering her time in the Prank Candy Obstacle Course. "The wind in my hair...it was an absolutely amazing experience."

"Now that we have more people on this tour, that means more fun!" Alexis said happily.

"The more the merrier!" Mr. Wonka smiled. "Let's go, everyone!"

Everyone entered the Gummy Glo-Kart Race Track, and it was track itself was surrounded by metal bleachers, with Oompa-Loompas walking around selling food, and other stationary businesses selling things as well. Oompa-Loompas were cheering loudly and clapping for their comrades in the Gummy Glo-Karts, and the track itself looked absolutely breathtaking.

The first half of it started out like half an oval, with an Oompa-Loompa waving a checkered flag by a checkered line, along with two poles connected by a large banner that read, "THE GREAT GLO-KART RACE!" to make the start of the race, but the track also went _through the wall_ of the room via two holes, which were separated by a wall into two paths. Surrounding the track that was visible in this room was a red and white metal bumper to make sure that nobody would accidentally fly off of the track.

"Aaaaand Francesco Bernoulli comes in third place, right before Paul Newman and Owen Wilson!" the Oompa-Loompa with the checkered flag announced eagerly as the crowd's cheers only got louder and louder. All the cars on the track stopped as everyone in the room looked at the group. "Well, it looks like we have some new competitors!" the Oompa-Loompa with the checkered flag announced once more, which only caused the cheers in the room to get louder.

"B-but, I'm not a racer," Emmurphy said nervously.

"Scared, cousin?" Emma P. Perr smirked.

"What?" Emmurphy retaliated at her cousin. "Me, scared? No way! I'll show you!"

A bunch of Oompa-Loompas that were sitting in the bleachers guided our rather large tour group over to the race track, while a few more found some extra Gummy Glo-Karts and placed them on the track to account for the larger size.

As everyone got in their respective Karts, the checkered flag Oompa-Loompa announced everybody's names.

"Emma P. Perr!"

"Adam Wood!"

"Ryan Kline!"

"Charlotte Grimm!"

"Phineas Troutbeck!"

"Madison Pottle!"

"Alexis Williams!"

He continued until every single one of the names were said. Ulala gently took Augustus Gloop's body from her shoulders, buckled him in with care, then smiled sweetly at him and said, "Stay safe, honey." A tear fell down her face as she thought of her memories with Augustus.

"Racers, start your engines!" the flag Oompa-Loompa, jumping up and down with joy. "Three! Two! One! _GO!_ "

As soon as he said this, every member of the group slammed their feet down on the petal of their Gummy Glo-Kart to make it go. They continued racing down the track, until they came up to the holes. There was a laser in front of each path, forcing the group to split up. Both Alexis and her mother, which were running two separate Gummy Glo-Karts, got separated, but Adam and Emma, who decided to ride in the same one (these Gummy Glo-Karts had two seats instead of one, like the versions in the Prank Candy Obstacle Course), were, of course, together. Fortunately for both of them, they got separated from Emmurphy, who was forced to take the opposite track that they were on.

"W-where are we?" asked Emma P. Perr fearfully.

"I-I don't know, but I don't like it one bit!" Adam shivered as Emma cuddled him, as they began to drive faster and faster. Faster than Mr. Rupert Kline...faster than Grandpa George...faster than Bertie and Claire Wood...

The track section that they were in was extremely dark. Strobe lights were in the room to emulate lightning, and there was also fog in this section, making it extremely hard to see where to go. However, in the distance, they could see a group of pyramids…

Without warning, a flickering sound was heard, and Adam and Emma slammed down on the brakes of their Gummy Glo-Kart. It was the holographic evil Mr. Wonka, and thunder was heard in the room as his menacing grin grew larger and larger at the two lovers.

"Welcome...to the _Dark Desert_!" he laughed evilly as it started it started to get even hotter throughout the room and more thunderclaps were heard, and lightning flashed. "This isn't the Dirt Desert that you've all come to know and... _love_!" he looked at Adam and laughed loudly. "Maybe...just maybe...if you can avoid the mummies, you can make it out... _alive_! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Just...maybe…" he whispered ominously right before he went away and more thunder and lightning surrounded them. "Just...maybe…"

"Mummies?" Emma asked Adam. "What mummies?"

 _ **ROAR!**_

There was more lightning, followed by a thunderclap, and the two of them saw an absolutely horror standing in front of them. It was a zombie mummy! Unlike Chief Blank's disguise, this mummy was almost completely green, at least what skin it had left. It was wrapped in white, worn out cloth with dirty spots of black dirt on them, and it had a skull for a head and a golden pharaoh head mask to top it all off. Its eyes glowed yellow in the very dark room that they were in.

"Ahhhhh!" Adam and Emma screamed. "Go back! Go back!"

They quickly managed to go backwards, and the mummy swiped at them, but missed. The Gummy Glo-Kart illuminated the mummy's face while the two of them screamed in fear.

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" the two of them shouted in fear as they drove faster and faster, trying to get as far away from the mummy as possible. Suddenly, a projection of a Wonka Bar appeared just a few feet from them, and they drove straight through it, which caused the projection to disappear.

"What did that-?" Emma began, but their Gummy Glo-Kart suddenly sped up to an enormous speed. "Wooooooooaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" she exclaimed as her cheek flaps wriggled as air got inside them. I just had to aaaaassssskkkkk!"

However, this speed did not last long. After about five seconds of driving like a bullet, their Gummy Glo-Kart became a normal speed once again.

"It looks like we left that creep behind," Adam sighed, relieved.

"But not that!" Emma gasped, pointing to a ramp in front of them. As Emma took the wheel this time, Adam looked down and saw chocolate snakes like in the regular Dirt Desert room, but _these_ snakes had glowing, red eyes and sharper, curved fangs that stuck out of their mouths. Right before the two of them were about to go over the ramp, the mummy caught up with them once again, but missed.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Adam and Emma said in their deepest, slowest voices possible in order to make the jump seem even more dramatic than it already was. The mummy looked up in the air with its mouth frozen open as they flew through the air, then safely reached the other side of the snake pit.

"What the-?!" the mummy cried, breaking character. "How did you-?!"

Adam and Emma blew a raspberry at the mummy as they continued tracking through the Dark Desert section of the race.

* * *

Ryan Kline went the opposite direction that Adam and Emma went in the fork in the track. He found himself in a racetrack that looked similar to the "Mario Circuit" track from _Mario Kart 64_. It had a scarlet ceiling, and a tan-colored hill in it as an obstacle. On top of the hill, he could see various foods such as mashed potatoes, corn cobs, and gravy dripping down it.

"This looks like Thanksgiving as a race track," Ryan Kline noticed as he began to drive through it. "I think that it has a rather...interesting charm, if I do say so myself."

"Woah!" he gasped.

He looked to his left, and the gravy from the hill was starting to drip down onto the track!

"Yikes!" he exclaimed as he tried his best to swerve around it. He made it through, much to his relief.

"Bye bye, Mom!" Ryan waved to his mother, Stephanie Kline, as he drove past her with a smirk on his face.

"Hehe," Ryan Kline chuckled. "I don't know why this is a part of the track. It's so e-"

While he was talking to himself, he saw a red and brown turkey chase after him and try to peck him!

"Oh, my!" he cried as he tried to dodge it, but failed. As soon as the turkey pecked him, his Gummy Glo-Kart did a somersault in the air, then plumped back down, allowing other racers to pass him up.

"As you were saying?" Stephanie Kline smiled as she passed up her son.

"This isn't over yet, Mom!" Ryan shouted to her. Ryan looked in front of him, and he saw a projection of a slug, like the ones in the Slime Candy Room. He drove through it, and like with Adam and Emma, it disappeared as soon as he did so.

"What does this do?" Ryan asked himself.

He looked behind his Gummy Glo-Kart, and he saw green slime squirt from behind it.

"That'll slip someone up!" Ryan said triumphantly. A few seconds later, he saw Charlie Bucket slip on the slime.

"Gotcha!" Ryan said triumphantly, pumping his fists up in the air.

He turned, and saw a giant cornucopia that served as a tunnel.

"Let's try something," he smirked.

He actually was seen driving on the _walls_ of the cornucopia, and once he reached the end of the tunnel, he flew off of it like a ramp, and continued his race into the next section.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris and Jenna were exiting the Dark Desert section, and they found themselves in a room that Jenna immediately fell in love with. It was an Oompa-Loompa heavy metal concert, and surrounding the section were metal bleachers full to the limit with an Oompa-Loompa audience, and spread throughout the track were Oompa-Loompa band members playing instruments such as electric guitars, drums, keyboards, and vocals. They were singing a song that went sort of like this:

" _Are we paying attention_ ,

 _Or are we drifting?_

 _Too much negative action,_

 _Not enough positive reaction._ "

"Oh, yeah!" Jenna Adams shouted loudly, making the sign of the horns with one of her hands and furiously shaking her head and hair around, getting in Chris' face.

"Oh, no!" Chris shouted, starting to panic. "I can't see! I can't see!"

Their Gummy Glo-Kart nearly crashed into a wall, causing Chris to close his eyes in fear while turning the wheel wherever he felt to try to get them both back on track. "This is almost as bad as imagining Yuna becoming a baby, or Tyler Smith running into a room and seemingly being ground into powder!"

"Oh no," said Jenna meekly, looking at Chris while realizing what she did. She then whispered into his ear as he continued driving. "Why exactly are you imagining Yuna becoming a baby or Tyler Smith seemingly being ground into powder?"

Chris Davidson could only smile and shrug as the Oompa-Loompa band continued singing.

" _What's the state of humanity?_

 _Where's the peace and the harmony?_

 _Free the signal, your inner voice._

 _Time to transcend, block out the noise!_ "

At this point, Chris Davidson was gently bobbing his head to the beat, and Jenna smiled at him. She gripped his free hand, and he gripped hers in response.

" _Signal to noise becomes the answer,_

 _The world keeps turning as we latch on to the wheel._

" _Have you heard the news?_

 _A surging sea of circumstance._

 _Pain, starvation, war, abuse._

 _Sterile gloves hide dirty hands._

 _Shocking truth, climate change,_

 _Floods and fires, hurricanes,_

 _Overdose, suicide,_

 _Innocent die._

 _Fear and race, endless lies,_

 _Horror and faith; terrorize._

 _Drugs and guns; taking lives._

 _Innocent die._ "

"You go, everyone!" Jenna Adams shouted once again, making the sign of the horns. But this time, she gripped her long hair while she was shaking her head up and down excitedly, so that she wouldn't get in the way of Chris while he was driving.

" _Signal to noise becomes the answer._

 _The world keeps turning as we latch onto the wheel._

 _Signal to noise defines the reason._

 _The world keeps turning as we latch on to the wheel._

 _Our wounds begin to heal._ "

"WOAH!" Chris Davidson shouted, for a giant television suddenly was seen sticking out in the road. The set showed a blonde man, then it flashed between a red car that had the number "95" on it, then it switched back to the man, who said loudly, shaking the track, "Wow!"

As Chris struggled to dodge the television set, an instrumental break to the Oompa-Loompas' song began playing, then they started to sing once more.

" _Signal to noise becomes the answer._

 _The world keeps turning as we latch onto the wheel._

 _Signal to noise defines the reason._

 _The world keeps turning as we latch on to the wheel._

 _Our wounds begin to heal._

 _The chatter disappears and the message is revealed._ "

As the two lovers drove into a hole in order to go to the next section, Jenna smiled at her boyfriend, gripped his hand tighter, blushed, and said, "That was amazing, Chris! Let's do it again!"

"Well, unless Mr. Wonka was to for some reason put a duplicate of this section on the track that we're on-" Chris began, but he got interrupted, because Jenna gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile, Percy Prodnose was in a very _slippery_ section. It resembled the Popsicle Icebergs room, and the entire track was made out of ice.

"Somebody save me!" Percy Prodnose shouted as he tried to tackle a turn but ended up sliding all over the track. "Oof!" he bumped against a wall, and his Gummy Glo-Kart finally stopped. He slowly started up his Gummy Glo-Kart, and watched in awe as he was driving through the colorful icebergs.

He drove through the hole at the other end of the room, and the environment he was in was completely different from the Popsicle Icebergs-inspired room that he was previously in.

The room that he was in was extremely moist, and prehistoric-inspired palm trees like in the Volcanoes for Toasting Marshmallows room were spread throughout. He could hear roaring, and looked around. There were animatronic dinosaurs walking around the room!

 **BOOM!**

The room began to shake and rumble, and he looked around quickly. It was a volcano, and it was spewing out liquid chocolate, as well as hardened chocolate rocks that flew in the air and crashed down on the track, sending Percy into an enormous panic.

"Oh, no!" Percy cried as he shielded the top of his head and swerved around the rocks as fast as he could. "Almost...there!" Percy Prodnose sweated as rocks were falling all around him.

He swerved around a few more rocks that began rolling across the track, and he made it into the next section- right before another rock came down right where he was a few moments before.

* * *

While all of this was going on, Adam and Emma were still in the Dark Desert.

"We're coming up on the Sphinx!" Emma P. Perr said.

"I...don't think that's a Sphinx," Adam Wood remarked.

The two of them looked at where the Sphinx used to be. Instead of seeing a Sphinx, they saw a complete terror. Instead of having the body of a man, it had the body of a distorted, pug-like man man with snarling, curled teeth. There were also yellow light bulbs where the eye sockets were in order to imitate glowing eyes. The hair on this creepy man was put into a bun on the top of his head. The body and arms, however, resembled the zombie mummy that Adam and Emma had just escaped from. One of its arms was dangling in the air in order to show a huge skeletal hand, and a piece of stone "fabric" was also dangling in the air on its arm that was high up in the air as well.

They continued driving towards the "Sphinx", faster and faster. Right when they were about to drive through it, a spider came down from the doorway upon a string of thread.

"Ahhhh!" Emma screamed as the two of them ducked and she swerved the wheel, causing them to hit the interior wall of the nightmarish "Sphinx." Fortunately, the gummy properties of their Gummy Glo-Kart caused them to bounce off the wall and back on track as they exited the "Sphinx."

The two lovers looked ahead of their surroundings and they saw the pyramids approaching them, but it was hard to see due to the immense amount of fog that was once again beginning to roll in.

"You have a flashlight, Emma?" Adam asked, feeling around their Gummy Glo-Kart.

Seconds after he asked this, a yellow light shone in front of them, blinding him slightly and causing him to squint his eyes and shade them with his hands.

"Thanks, but it's a little bright," Adam said.

"Huh?" Emma P. Perr asked. "What do you mean? That's not me."

It was true. She was still at the wheel with nothing in her hands, guiding their Gummy Glo-Kart towards the pyramid.

"Well if it's not you," Adam asked, "and it's not me, then who is it?"

 **ROAR!**

The zombie mummy jumped out of the fog towards them!

"Time to make a detour!" Emma shouted, swerving left and around the mummy, causing their Gummy Glo-Kart to drive on two wheels for a few seconds, then go back down. After swerving around the mummy, they managed to enter the pyramid, and they saw a ton of spiders and spider webs dangling down from the ceiling, and the mummy wasn't far behind! As the drove, they noticed that an instrumental version of the _Ghostbusters_ theme song was playing, and they saw a slimy green ghost flying around with a sausage in his hand.

"Where are we, the Sedgewick Hotel?" Adam Wood chuckled.

"I ain't afraid of no ghost!" Emma P. Perr said happily.

"Bustin' makes me feel good!" Adam smiled.

"You know, the only thing that we are missing here is the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man!" Emma P. Perr remarked, looking at a painting on a wall of the pyramid that resembled a 16th century man. The man looked extremely angry, and his eyes seemed to be looking straight at Adam and Emma. He was wearing brown, metal armor, and his hair was long and close to his shoulders.

As the zombie mummy ran after the two lovers, a spider web hit it smack in the face, causing the mummy to stop and throw it off itself.

"Hahaha!" Adam and Emma laughed cheerfully.

The zombie mummy looked up, and the spider was on its face! This only caused Adam and Emma to laugh even harder still as they continued driving through the spooky pyramid.

To make matters worse for the mummy, instead of trying to grab the spider off its face, it tried to _punch_ the spider off, only causing it to get in more and more pain. Once, the spider was by its nose, and it punched its mouth, causing all of its teeth to fall off except for three. It fell on the ground, then immediately stood back up, angrier than ever.

At this moment,the _Ghostbusters_ theme song began singing its vocals in full, and Adam and Emma couldn't help but smile slightly and tap to the beat, despite the fact that the mummy was still chasing after them.

" _Ghostbusters!_

 _If there's something strange_

 _In your neighborhood,_

 _Who you gonna call?_

 _Ghostbusters!_

 _If there's something weird_

 _And it don't look good,_

 _Who you gonna call?_

 _Ghostbusters!_

 _I ain't 'fraid of no ghost!_

 _I ain't 'fraid of no ghost!_

 _If you're seeing things_

 _Running through your head,_

 _Who can you call?_

 _Ghostbusters!_

 _An invisible man_

 _Sleepin' in your bed-_

 _Ow, who you gonna call?_

 _Ghostbusters!_

 _I ain't 'fraid of no ghost!_

 _I ain't 'fraid of no ghost!_

 _Who you gonna call?_

 _Ghostbusters!_

 _If you're all alone,_

 _Pick up the phone_

 _And call-_

 _Ghostbusters!_

 _I ain't 'fraid of no ghost!_

 _Ooh, I hear it likes the girls!_

 _Hm, I ain't 'fraid of no ghost._

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

 _Who you gonna call?_

 _Ghostbusters!_

 _Mmm, if you've had a dose of a_

 _Freaky ghost, baby,_

 _You better call-_

 _Ghostbusters!_

 _Ow!_

 _Lemme tell ya something-_

 _Bustin' makes me feel good!_

 _I ain't 'fraid of no ghost._

 _I ain't 'fraid of no ghost._

 _Don't get caught alone oh, no!_

 _Ghostbusters!_

 _When it comes through your door,_

 _Unless you just a-want some more-_

 _I think you better call_

 _Ghostbusters!_

 _Ow! Who you gonna call?_

 _Ghostbusters!_

 _Who you gonna call?_

 _Ghostbusters!_

 _Uh, think you better call_

 _Ghostbusters!_

 _Ha ha, who you gonna call?_

 _Ghostbusters!_

 _I can't hear you!_

 _Who you gonna call?_

 _Ghostbusters!_

 _Louder!_

 _Ghostbusters!_

 _Who you gonna call?_

 _Ghostbusters!_

 _Who can you call?_

 _Ghostbusters!_

 _Who you gonna call?_

 _Ghostbusters!_

 _Uh, it likes the girls too!_

 _Ghostbusters!_ "

Right after this, the zombie mummy was just about to catch Adam and Emma, when suddenly, they drove down a passageway, and it followed them. A few seconds later, however, the zombie mummy saw Adam and Emma driving _towards_ it. It spun in a circle before finally stopping and rubbing its head from its dizziness. It was then when the mummy finally discovered what Adam and Emma were driving away from- a horde of vampire bats!

It started to run away from the horde of bats, screaming like a little child. Adam and Emma could only laugh at what the mummy was doing, before finally driving down more passageways and attempting to find their way out of the Dark Desert.

Adam and Emma zoomed down another passageway when an icon that looked like a sandy brown tornado appeared in front of them. They drove through it.

"A tornado?" Adam Wood asked. "How would that be helpful?"

"I don't know," Emma answered. "Wait. What's that?"

The two lovers looked at their surroundings, and they saw sand flying through the air in a circular formation. Abruptly, mouth masks appeared on their faces, and a sand tornado actually formed, shocking Adam and Emma.

"Woah!" Adam cried.

"Holy sandstorms!" Emma exclaimed.

Adam chuckled.

"You sounded like Robin," he giggled.

"Yeah, I guess I did!" Emma giggled in response.

The sandstorm tornado got stronger and stronger, and it actually _guided_ the two forward in the track! The mummy, however, was a different story.

As the two started to get carried away by the sandstorm tornado, it swiped at them, but once again missed. As a consequence, it got caught in the tornado, and spun around in circles at a massive speed. While it let Adam and Emma down at a forward position in the track, the mummy got tossed out of the tornado and hit its head against a wall.

Standing up, it gripped its head in pain and wobbled around, unable to walk around and properly see anything temporarily because it was so dizzy.

"I'll get you two!" the mummy shouted, throwing a fist in the air and once again breaking out of character.

* * *

While Adam and Emma were escaping from the mummy, Ulala was escaping from a danger of her own- she just didn't know it yet. As Ulala drove through the hole of the section that she was in, she noticed that she was in an area similar to a futuristic interior of a spaceship. The walls were completely white, and beeping sounds were heard as monitors did their job. Ulala was racing along smoothly when she suddenly saw a beam fly towards her! Twisting the steering wheel of her Gummy Glo-Kart, along with slamming on the brakes and skidding to a stop, allowed her to dodge the ambush. She looked towards the direction of the beam and saw an absolutely _gigantic_ television screen! All of the sudden, strange music started to play, music that sounded sort of like music that you'd hear at a nightclub.

Something was inside it. It was a robot!

"No!" Ulala cried. "It couldn't be!"

The robot in question looked sort of like a green frog. It had one eye, and green antennae with yellow tips.

"But how-?!" Ulala exclaimed as the nightclub-like music got even louder and the frog robot began saying, "Up, chu! Down, chu! Left, chu! Left, right, down, chu, chu, chu!"

"Morolian Monroe?!" Ulala cried as she swerved her Gummy Glo-Kart out of the way of the green robot.

"Indeed," a voice said as she heard footsteps coming closer to her. She looked, and she saw Chief Blank!

He looked exactly how he did in the Amazing Aztec Area, except this time his outfit included a white suit similar to Ulala's with a "5" emblem on it. However, his outfit was more of a shining silver color, and had a thick blue collar on it. The back of his outfit extended down to make a flapping tail coat. The areas by both of his hands also included a sort of thick blue collar as well, and he also wore dark-blue pants and black shoes.

"Chief Blank?!" Ulala yelled. "What are you doing here?! I thought that you got hypnotised!"

"I did," Chief Blank smiled, "but it didn't last long. Once I recovered from that incident, I looked and saw the flood that was going on. _Wonderful_ , I thought. _Simply wonderful! Featuring action, drama- it's absolutely perfect for a TV guy like me who wants nothing_ except _those things!_ After I saw that going on, I knew you'd escape, so I went over to a different area of this blasted factory to hatch my plan for revenge! I found this section, and to me, it was perfect! Using my wits and brain, I managed to recreate Morolian Monroe as my plan to get back at you! Not only that, but this has _everything_ that the general public wants- action, danger, suspense- this'll _surely_ increase my ratings more than you'll _ever_ be good at reporting! Hahahahahahaha!"

Ulala snarled at Chief Blank, then looked at Augustus Gloop.

"I'll stop you, Chief Blank!" Ulala exclaimed, jumping out of her car and looking at the newly-resurrected Morolian Monroe. "I stop you, Marilyn Monroe!" she said, then paused for a few seconds before correcting herself. "Er, Morolian Monroe!"

"Left, right, chu, chu!" Morolian Monroe said.

"Left, right, chu, chu!" Ulala said, aiming at the monitor and Morolian Monroe.

"Left, right, up, left, chu, chu, chu, chu!" Morolian Monroe said.

Ulala copied Morolian Monroe's movements.

"Left, right, up, left, chu, chu, chu, chu!" Ulala said to Morolian Monroe.

Suddenly, without warning, Morolian Monroe stepped back while it was in the monitor, then ran forward.

"Oh no," Ulala said worriedly.

Morolian Monroe came _out_ of the monitor, but this time, a pink, frowning robot without the antennae was on top of the green part.

"Left, down, right, chu, chu, chu!" Morolian Monroe's two heads said as they shot beams at Ulala.

"Left, down, right, chu, chu, chu!" Ulala copied.

At this point, Ulala noticed that Morolian Monroe began to spark, and slight amounts of smoke started to come out of its steel body.

"Uh," chuckled Chief Blank. "I...I'd better go somewhere else."

Ulala didn't even notice that Chief Blank was walking to the next section of the spaceship-themed track because she was so concentrated on trying to defeat Morolian Monroe.

"Down, up, right, up, down, left, chu, chu, chu, chu, chu, chu!" Morolian Monroe said as it continued to spark with each passing second.

Ulala started to pant, getting a little tired, but she did it! As soon as she copied Morolian Monroe's final blows, it malfunctioned, and actually exploded a huge metallic heap.

"Yes!" Ulala said happily as she stared at the defeated Morolian Monroe and got back into her Gummy Glo-Kart. "I did it! Let's continue with this race before Chief Blank causes even more trouble! Right, Augustus?"

Ulala looked back at Augustus Gloop and got no response. A few seconds later, she remembered what happened, and tears started to fall down her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kokatsu was in a rather...strange position.

In the section that she was in, literally _everything_ was made out of gummy candies- even the floor!

"Looks like a ramp is coming up!" the former spy said happily as she drove closer and closer to it.

 _ **Woosh!**_

She flew up in the air, and instead of landing on another ramp, she landed on the gummy floor of the area and she kept bouncing up and down.

 _ **Boing!**_

 _ **Boing!**_

 _ **Boing!**_

 _ **Boing!**_

Her kart just _wouldn't_ stop bouncing, no matter how hard Kokatsu slammed dow on the brake of the Gummy Glo-Kart.

"Oh right, I forgot!" Kokatsu said as she continued bouncing up and down. "I forgot, this isn't a normal road! Brakes won't work here!"

Suddenly, as she was bouncing, she noticed a Wonka Bar icon right above her, and she bounced straight through it. As soon as she did so, her Gummy Glo-Kart darted forward in a burst of speed, bouncing against a gummy wall in the room.

She bounced off the wall, then was carried through the air to hit the _other_ wall. Her bouncing was cut short when another Wonka Bar Power-Up in front of her and she drove through it. While she was in the middle of her speed burst, she managed to swerve the steering wheel of her Gummy Glo-Kart towards the hole at the other end of the room, causing her to go into the next section.

* * *

Henry Pheal was having a difficult time as well.

The section that he was in resembled the Wonka Donutz room, except the Oompa-Loompas and vehicles in the room were as large as humans to scale with the racers.

In this section, carriages and human-sized Oompa-Loompas were walking _towards_ Henry Pheal, and he had to dodge _every single one_!

"Yikes!" Henry Pheal exclaimed as a large carriage walked towards him and he swerved out of the way just in time. "This is crazy!"

Henry Pheal saw an icon in front of him that looked like a pencil inside the coils of a spiral notebook.

"What on this green earth could a notebook and pencil do?" Henry Pheal asked as he ran through the icon and it disappeared.

Suddenly, a grey stone wall appeared in front of him, and his Gummy Glo-Kart bounced off of it.

"What the-?!" Henry Pheal said, extremely shocked.

Seconds later, a holographic projection of a teacher appeared. This teacher had brown hair waved to his left, and a smug look on his face. He also wore a white suit with a brown tie. He looked like Charlie's old teacher, Mr. Turkentine.

Henry turned and looked to his right, and he saw that other racers were actually passing _through_ the wall! He tried to get through the wall again, but he was helpless.

"Oh, come on!" Henry Pheal said.

"In order to pass," the Mr. Turkentine projection said, "you must answer these three questions!"

He paused for a few seconds, only making Henry Pheal more and more impatient as other racers kept passing him up.

"First question!" the Mr. Turkentine projection proclaimed. "What's one plus one-?'

"Two!" Henry Pheal smiled. "That's easy!"

-hundred," the Mr. Turkentine projection said.

"Oh, dang it!" Henry Pheal complained. "What's with the abrupt add-on to the question?"

"Answer the question now," the projection Mr. Turkentine said sternly. "What's two plus one hundred?"

Henry Pheal sighed. "One hundred and two," he answered.

"Correct," said the Mr. Turkentine projection. "If you ate two Wonka Bars out of one hundred in the entire world, what would be the percentage that you ate?"

"Since when would there be only one hundred Wonka Bars in the _entire world_?" Henry asked.

"It's just an example," the Mr. Turkentine projection said firmly. "Now, answer the question."

"The answer would be two percent," Henry Pheal sighed.

"Correct!" the projection Mr. Turkentine said. "Now, the final question!"

Henry Pheal tapped his feet impatiently.

"The final question is…" the projection Mr. Turkentine said slowly to build up tension, "What is the velocity of an unladen swallow?"

"WHAT?!" Henry Pheal exclaimed. "HOW ON THIS EARTH AM I SUPPOSED TO ANSWER _THAT_?!"

"Answer the question," the Mr. Turkentine projection commanded. "What is the velocity of an unladen swallow?"

"You didn't even tell me what _kind_ of swallow it is!" Henry cried. "I can't answer this!"

"Well, you have to," the Mr. Turkentine projection said, "and you'll be sitting here until you do."

"Sweet cocoa beans almighty," Henry Pheal sighed, feeling defeated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Antonio Ricci and Yuna Sayuki were also together in their Gummy Glo-Kart, and they were in a very unique area, indeed. They went through a hole to the next section of the track that they were on, but abruptly, they noticed that their Gummy Glo-Kart stopped, and was actually being carried in the air by a sort of elevator or lift. The lift stopped, and they saw that they were high above an animatronic scene, and a track was guiding them slowly along.

The two of them looked down and saw an animatronic crowd surrounding people that looked slightly like Augustus Gloop, Violet Beauregarde, Veruca Salt, and Mike Teavee from the Nostalgia Room; however, they had quite a bit of differences as well.

This version of Augustus Gloop had a brown bowl cut on his hair, along with a red sweater that had a white and dark green stripe on it that made it resemble a line of Christmas ornaments. He also wore dark green shorts, and his puffy white socks stuck out massively on his skinny legs, and he wore black shoes.

This version of Violet Beauregarde wore shining clothes with glitter on them. She had black hair tied into a messy bun, and she also wore a golden band in her hair. She also had purple pants, along with a pink shirt that was covered by a glittery purple vest.

This version of Veruca Salt looked like a ballerina. She wore pink leggings, and had blonde hair. She also wore a pink tutu around her waist, along with a white headband.

This version of Mike Teavee wore a skull t-shirt with a lightning bolt on it, along with an orange jacket. He also wore dark-green trousers, and his hair was extremely messy.

This version of Charlie wore blue jeans, along with a blue hat with fuzz on it and a blue jacket. His Grandpa Joe was wearing a black and white tuxedo with a tie, and she had short, white hair.

This group was standing in front of the backdrop of a factory. A few seconds later, a shadow of a man was seen. He started singing, but he also sounded extremely frail and elderly.

" _Won't you help me, please?_

 _I'm afraid that I might fall._

 _For my eyes and knees_

 _Have grown frail behind this wall._

 _Let me come to you,_

 _Though it appears I've lost my pep._

 _But as this ancient relic read_

 _In the Tao of Ching, it said,_

' _A journey of a thousand miles_

 _Begins with just one step.'"_

At this moment, he acted like he tripped- then he revealed himself!

He looked very much like the Willy Wonka that Antonio and Yuna were familiar with, except with a few differences. Instead of just a goatee, he also had a thin moustache growing underneath his nose. Underneath his plum-colored velvet tailcoat, he wore a red suit with white dots on it, along with a white collar and a light-blue tie with black stripes on it. His bottle-green trousers also had black squares on them.

He walked out towards the five Golden Ticket winners as more and more reporters began shoving microphones in his face. He continued singing, this time in his normal voice.

" _Beyond this door's a factory_

 _Begat from just a bean._

 _Beyond this door, surprise is in store-_

 _But it must be believed to be seen!_

 _Beyond this door's invention,_

 _Where mind meets with machine._

 _Beyond these gates, astonishment waits,_

 _But it must be believed to be seen!_

 _No magic spells, no potions!_

 _Forswear legerdemain!_

 _My kingdom's created from notions_

 _All swirling inside of my brain!_

 _Beyond this door's a banquet_

 _Of Wonka-made cuisine._

 _A lucky few will get to pass through,_

 _But it must be believed to be seen!_

 _Beyond this door is music-_

 _Come dance betwixt and between._

 _Beyond this waltz is a world without faults,_

 _But it must be believed to be seen!_

 _Beyond this door's a puzzle!_

 _You'll find out what I mean!_

 _Beyond this gate is a world I create,_

 _But it must be believed to be seen!_

 _Despite the man seen at these doors,_

 _My childhood home was bland like yours._

 _But I knew how to look to find_

 _A world that wasn't color-blind._

 _Let's hope that you're a bit like me_

 _As you walk through my factory._

 _For in the end, there's quite a prize_

 _If you can see with more than eyes!_

 _Golden Ticket Winners:_

 _Gloop,_

 _Teavee,_

 _Beauregarde,_

 _Salt,_

 _Bucket!_

 _Your life's about to change now,_

 _So don't get left behind!_

 _Do things appear quite strange now,_

 _Imagine the wonders you'll find!_

 _Beyond this door is chocolate,_

 _So tasty it's obscene!_

 _So follow me, and I guarantee-_

 _That this world I've conceived,_

 _And all I've achieved,_

 _Must be believed to be seen!_

 _Do come in!_ "

Their Gummy Glo-Kart began speeding up now, and soon came through another hole in the wall.

"Where are we, Antonio?" Yuna Sayuki asked.

"I don't know," Antonio Ricci answered. "I'm just as confused as you are."

The section of the track that they were in resembled the Chocolate Room, but with many differences. For instance, the waterfall was much, much taller, and giant red and white candy canes trees were spread throughout. Also, giant red mushrooms with whipped cream dots were also present, as well as other things such as caramel apple and lollipop trees. Swudge was present throughout the whole room, and giant bridges were seen going over the chocolate river.

"This looks like the Chocolate Room, but from a completely different universe," Yuna Sayuki said.

"I agree," Antonio said. "It seems...familiar, yet different."

They didn't know where to go, so they followed other racers that were by them, like Mindy Bell and Daniel Sparkman. Mindy waved to Antonio and Yuna, and they waved back.

"It seems that we have to drive on the bridges," Yuna observed, "but be careful to not fall off, Antonio darling."

Antonio Ricci sped up his Gummy Glo-Kart to try to pass up other racers. Yuna looked behind their Gummy Glo-Kart as they passed up Grandpa Joe and Willy Wonka.

"Don't think that I'm out of tricks yet, my dear children," Mr. Wonka smiled as he pressed a button in his Gummy Glo-Kart. "I have a power-up saved for just an occasion like this!"

Yuna looked back at Willy Wonka, and she said urgently to Antonio, "Look out, darling!"

Yuna's shoutings made the others alert as well.

"Watch out, Daniel!" Mindy Bell warned her boyfriend. "Mr. Wonka has a trick up his sleeve!"

Yuna looked at Mr. Wonka's Gummy Glo-Kart. As soon as he pressed the button on it, a brown cannon with a black base that looked like a hollowed-out coconut appeared on his vehicle.

"Presenting...my Choco Cannon!" Mr. Willy Wonka announced.

The Choco Cannon started shooting Wonka Bars out of it towards other riders!

"Oh my goodness!" Mindy Bell cried as she and Daniel tried to dodge the incoming Wonka Bars.

Antonio Ricci was concentrated on driving when he suddenly passed through an icon that looked like a hornswoggler, and it vanished once they drove through it.

"You'll never catch us now, Wonka!" Antonio beamed with pride. "Not when we go into...MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE! Hahahaha!"

While he was saying this, a horn started to appear on the front of their Gummy Glo-Kart, as well as a club-like tail. Antonio laughed happily as the two of them sped up enormously, causing other racers' Gummy Glo-Karts to do somersaults in the air as well, like with what happened to Ryan Kline.

"Drat!" Mr. Wonka said. "My Power-Up's out of time- woah!"

Mr. Wonka's Gummy Glo-Kart did a somersault as well, because Charlie Bucket raced in the area and used the Hornswoggler Speed Up Power-Up as well, but to Wonka's dismay (and Charlie's happiness).

"You'll pay for that, Charlie!" said Mr. Wonka jokingly, pretending to be angry but secretly smiling under his goatee.

"I doubt that, Mr. Wonka," Charlie smiled at his mentor and speeding past Veruca and Oleg Perr, and Miranda Pottle (Madison Pottle's mother), and Norman Pottle (Madison Pottle's father).

Suddenly, Mindy and Daniel noticed a Power-Up in front of them as well. This one looked like a white megaphone. As usual, once they drove through it, the icon vanished.

"A megaphone?" Daniel Sparkman asked himself. "What could that do?"

Exactly one second after he said this, a giant megaphone came out of their Gummy Glo-Kart, and earplugs appeared over Mindy and Daniel's heads.

"Hm, I wonder what these are for," Mindy remarked.

Suddenly, the loudspeaker made a squealing sound, and an enormously loud voice came out of it.

" **GOOD MORNING STARSHINE!** " a squeaky voice said through the megaphone in an extremely loud tone. " **THE EARTH SAYS HELLO!** "

"My ears!" exclaimed Norman Pottle. "They hurt! Oh my gosh!"

"They won't stop ringing!" cried Rupert Kline.

The megaphone over the duo's Gummy Glo-Kart disappeared, and so did the earplugs.

"Oh, yeah?!" Yuna Sayuki said. "Me and Antonio can do better than _that_!"

They ran into a Megaphone Power-Up as well, and the white megaphone appeared on their Gummy Glo-Kart, and so did the earplugs.

" **YOU SMELL LIKE OLD PEOPLE, AND SOAP!** " the same voice that shouted during Daniel and Mindy's Power-Up shouted throughout the room with the Megaphone Power-Up. " **I LIKE IT!** "

"Well you know what _I_ love?!" Tyler Smith shouted. "I love _grapes_!"

"Um...okay…?" Madison Pottle said, extremely confused and hardly able to detect what was going on around her due to the Megaphone Power-Up.

"Oleg, I think I'm becoming nutty," Veruca Perr told her husband, banging her ears to try to stop the ringing.

Oleg chuckled at the unintentional pun that his wife made, and she smiled back.

"More like, Mr. Wonka's gone bananas," Grandpa Joe smirked, driving past the Perrs and pointing to Mr. Wonka.

The Megaphone Power-Up had a huge effect on the famous chocolatier.

"Help!" Mr. Wonka was shouting. "My ears are ringing! Stop the mumbling, all of you!"

"Mr. Wonka _has_ gone bananas," Oleg Perr chuckled.

"I AM NOT A MONKEY!" shouted Mr. Wonka, trying to gain his hearing back like everyone else.

Veruca and Oleg could only chuckle happily.

"Look!" remarked Percy Prodnose, racing into the Chocolate Room section and listening to the noises coming from the hole at the other side of the room and hearing a cheering crowd. "We're almost at the end!"

"You won't beat me, Ulala!" everyone heard a voice laugh mischievously. It was Alexis Williams, and she could be seen racing Ulala. In terms of speed, they were the exact same. No one could pass up the other one, no matter how hard they tried.

"Oh yeah, Alexis?" Ulala chuckled. "We'll see about that!"

* * *

As soon as the other racers saw this, they tried to speed up, but they weren't fast enough. Ulala and Alexis were so focused on their competitive race that they totally _zipped_ past everyone else, leaving them in shock.

"I'll be the winner!" Alexis Williams smiled as she got faster and faster.

"No, me!" smirked Ulala.

"We'll see about that!" Alexis Williams smiled.

The two of them continued racing towards the finish line with the crowd cheering so much they were nearly shaking the room. As they continued going faster and faster still, two icons that looked like little ghosts appeared in front of them.

As with everyone else, they drove through them, and for a few seconds, nothing happened.

"Is that Power-Up broken?" Ulala remarked.

"I think it is," Alexis replied.

"I don't think so," a voice smiled happily.

Alexis looked, and she saw Noah Williams' ghost!

"Daddy!" exclaimed Alexis with great joy, shaking with happiness.

Ulala heard a voice by her, too!

" _Lasst es uns tun. Wir können gewinnen, Ulala!_ " it said.

She looked, and it was Augustus Gloop's ghost!

"Oh, Augustus!" Ulala said, her voice shrieking with joy. "I missed you so much!"

"Let's win this, Alexis," Noah Williams' ghost said as he and Alexis switched sides.

"I doubt that," Augustus Gloop's ghost smirked. " _Wir werden sehen, darüber, sollten wir?_ "

Ulala and Augustus switched sides as well as he took the wheel.

"Let's do this," Noah Williams's ghost smiled, pushing down on the gas pedal as hard as he could. Augustus Gloop did the same, and they were going so fast they could see steam coming from behind them as they were racing.

"They're reaching the finish line!" the checkered flag Oompa-Loompa shouted eagerly. "Here they come! Here they- FINISHED!"

As the two of them came to a stop, they looked at a gigantic television that recorded the moment in the race, and…

"IT'S A TIE!" the checkered flag Oompa-Loompa shouted happily, waving the flag around and around nonstop. "ALEXIS AND ULALA TIED!"

Alexis looked at her father. Ulala looked at Augustus.

"I love you, Alexis," Noah Williams' ghost said, hugging her father.

Tears began to fall down Alexis' face as she began to cry.

"I love you too, Daddy," Alexis said, crying.

Augustus Gloop's ghost looked at his girlfriend.

" _Ich liebe dich_ ," Augustus smiled, hugging Ulala. "I'll always be with you...my love."

"Oh, Augustus!" Ulala cried, tears falling down her face as well. "I love you, too!"

"See you later, Alexis," Noah Williams' ghost said, kneeling down and smiling at his daughter. "I'll always be watching over you. With me, you'll always be safe. Remember that, my darling."

"I love you, Ulala," Augustus Gloop's ghost said, waving at Ulala.

"I love you, Alexis," Noah Williams' ghost smiled. He looked at Matilda Williams, his beloved wife. "And you too, Matilda."

A flash of blue light was seen, and when it cleared, the two ghosts completely disappeared.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Woah! That was sure a crazy race, wasn't it?**

 **I had a ton of fun with the Power-Ups. I** _ **was**_ **also going to include Ulala's Power-Up from** _ **SEGA & Sonic All-Stars Racing**_ **, but I scrapped that idea because the chapter was already getting long enough as it already is.**

 **Also, I had** _ **so**_ **much fun with the 2005 Chocolate Room section. I came up with the "GOOD MORNING STARSHINE! THE EARTH SAYS HELLO!" joke on the spot, and once I typed it out, I couldn't stop laughing for at least 10-15 minutes because I kept picturing it in my mind. In fact, I laughed so much I started crying, and I thought it was so funny I included Mr. Wonka's quote to Grandma Georgina about old people and soap. I hope that you all enjoyed that joke as much as I enjoyed writing it. XD**

 **Question for my readers: What was your favorite moment in this chapter?**

 **As usuals, reviews and everything are always appreciated and welcomed, and I hope that you're as excited for the next chapter as I am! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	94. Auf Wiedersehen, Augustus Gloop

**Chapter 94: Auf Wiedersehen, Augustus Gloop**

 **Author's Note: Yup, it's me- Gabe, back with another chapter of** _ **Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure**_ **! I had a very fun time writing this chapter, and it was a wonderful ride. I hope that you will all enjoy this one. For this chapter, I decided to go back to this story's original roots, and make this chapter short, like the ones at the beginning of this fanfic. Thanks, Guest. :)**

 **Guest, I decided to take your suggestion about the shorter length while writing this chapter. I hope that you'll enjoy it! :D**

 **Guest 2, hmmmm, the Addams Family? What an interesting Halloween suggestion. I'll consider that.**

 **Matt, I forgive you for the late review. I'm glad that you liked the "Starshine" and "I AM NOT A MONKEY!" jokes as much as I did writing them. Actually, your comment about Mr. Wonka facing legal issues planted a rather funny idea involving something (sort of) like that. It'll appear towards the end of this fanfiction.**

 **Simba, I bet you can't! :D I don't want to spoil what will happen after your musical number, though, as that may cause some timeline issues. ;)**

 **Guest 3, you'll find out towards the end of this fanfiction, which is nearing faster than the amount of Wonka Bars being sold during the Golden Ticket contest.**

 **And now, with all of your reviews responded to, I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter, everyone! :)**

 **(CREDITS:** _ **The Speedy Chocolatier Showdown**_ **doesn't belong to me. There is a reference to it in this chapter.)**

For a few minutes after the both of them disappeared, the group was in complete shock. Nobody knew what to say. Nobody _could_ say anything. Then, someone did. That someone was Ulala. She sighed and looked at Augustus Gloop's body.

"I think it's time we give him a proper farewell," she sighed, gripping one of Augustus' hands in hers lovingly.

"I think you're right," said Charlie Bucket, smiling at Ulala encouragingly and patting her shoulders.

Ulala unstrapped Augustus Gloop's body from his seat in the Gummy Glo-Kart and put him on her shoulders for one of the last times ever.

"I have an idea," Grandpa Joe suggested. "Let's bury him in the place where it all began...the Chocolate Room."

"Great idea, Grandpa Joe," Charlie Bucket said. "I couldn't think of a better place myself."

"Joe always knows best," Grandma Josephine agreed.

"Let's go," said Mr. Wonka, smiling sadly.

And so, the group trudged their way to the Chocolate Room. On their path there, they passed up the Inventing Room...and the Nut Room...and the Television-Chocolate room…

"So many...memories," gasped Veruca Perr.

"I guess the old saying really _is_ true," sighed Mike Teavee. "You don't realize how much you miss someone until they're truly gone."

"I think Ulala should give the remembrance speech," suggested Violet Beauregarde in a sad tone. "After all, he and Ulala were lovers."

"You really mean it?" asked Ulala curiously.

"I think that's the right decision," agreed Charlie Bucket. "What do you think, Mr. Wonka?"

"Why, you've never been more right," Mr. Wonka agreed. "Ulala is perfect for this."

"Thank you," smiled Ulala, her face turning red.

"I just realized something," said Drew Hyde. "How _will_ we get to the Chocolate Room?"

"Let's try a different method of transportation," said Mr. Wonka, skipping over by a door that said, "MEMORY LANE."

"Memory Lane?" Veruca Perr questioned. "But that's only a saying, Mr. Wonka."

"Not in _my_ factory, my dear Veruca!" said Mr. Wonka, opening the door to the Memory Lane room. "In the Memory Lane room, it instantly scans a person's memories and turns those into a ride! In this case, I believe the person most suitable for scanning should be Ulala."

"Me?" Ulala asked, pointing to herself.

"Of course," smiled Grandpa Joe sweetly. "After all, we _are_ celebrating the life of Augustus, and he was your boyfriend."

The group looked in front of them, and they saw a scanner similar to ones from airports and the Quality Control Testing Lab. It made a shape similar to a half rectangle, and there was a circular red light on the right side of the scanner.

"Just walk through it?" Ulala asked.

"Correct," Mr. Wonka answered.

Ulala did as she was told. The light turned from red to green, and a green laser came out of the machine and went up and down her body (and Augustus', since he was on her shoulders) a couple times, then dinged. As soon as it dinged, everyone else walked past the scanner and noticed that grey cars similar to Ulala's grey jetpack (but laying down) were starting to appear, and they were also hollow to make rooms for seats.

Ulala sat up in the front car, and she strapped her beloved boyfriend in the seat next to her. Everybody else got in a car after her, then the cars started to rumble, and they began flying through the air slowly, as if they were being guided by an invisible roller coaster track. They started by going up slightly, then it began getting steeper. A blue light began to flash, and she saw a scene surrounding them, and immediately it felt that the cars surrounding them vanished, as if they were floating on air.

* * *

Ulala and Augustus were in a strange building that seemed like it'd be a gathering place, and Augustus was at a table eating a mountain of food.

'Do you always eat like that?' she heard herself ask her future- literally- boyfriend.

'Ooh-la-la!' Augustus replied in total shock.

'That's my name!' she heard herself giggle, then the scene faded away as the carts suddenly dove down, like the drop on a roller coaster. Ulala felt the wind travelling through her hair and tears flying off her face. She was enormously happy at being to see her old memories once again.

Soon, the cars slowed down, and once again drove in a straight line. The blue light flashed once again, and when it cleared, Ulala saw another one of her memories.

* * *

They were in a theater, and Augustus was on a stage. Ulala was standing in front of the stage, watching him.

'You go, Augustus!' Ulala cheered.

Augustus blushed, causing Ulala to giggle.

'Move your arms like _this_!' she smiled, swiping them to the left. 'Left, chu!'

He copied her.

'Left, chu!' he repeated.

'Then, like this!' she said, swiping her arms to the right. 'Right, chu!'

"Right, chu!" Augustus copied.

'Let's do it a little bit faster!' Ulala smiled. 'Left, right, up, down, chu, chu, chu, chu!'

Augustus tried his best to copy his girlfriend. He moved his arms up, down, left, and right.

'Left, right, up, down, chu, chu, chu, chu!' Augustus repeated once more.

'That was absolutely _perfect_!' Ulala said eagerly, blushing and running up to the stage and jumping on it in order to hug Augustus. He hugged her in response, and she could see a hint of red, along with a smirk, on his cheeks.

'Oh, you're the best, Augustus!' Ulala cheered.

'No,' he smiled, staring directly into her eyes. 'You are.'

The scene faded away in the style of wind blowing it, just like the previous one.

* * *

"Oh, Augustus," smiled Ulala, not afraid to let the tears fall down her face. "I miss you."

The coaster went down, then turned upside-down and back up in the air. After that was over, the coaster went back up steadily. As she was rising, she saw yet another memory of her and Augustus Gloop.

Augustus Gloop was walking down some stairs in his home, and he was wearing a red and white striped nightgown and hat, along with a pair of Wonka Bar-themed slippers. His mother was sleeping peacefully in their bedroom, and Augustus didn't know what he was walking into.

As he finished walking down their stairs and sleepily towards his kitchen table for breakfast, he noticed that the _entire_ table was filled with freshly-cooked breakfast foods of every kind, including eggs, bacon, fresh milk, hash browns, and more. The smells of the food immediately wafted into his nose and woke him up. He was in total shock as he saw what was in front of him. He didn't know what to say. While he was thinking about all this, however, a voice shook him out of his thoughts.

'Surprise!" the voice said with great enthusiasm. "Happy Birthday, Augustus!'

He looked up, and he saw Ulala! Her face was filled with happiness, and she had a smile that went from one end of her face to the other.

'U-lala?' gasped Augustus, still in shock. 'D-did you do all this...for me?'

'Of course!' responded Ulala excitedly, spreading both of her arms out wide. 'You deserve only the best! It _is_ your birthday, after all!'

Augustus' mouth couldn't stop opening and closing repeatedly.

'I-I think that no one cared about my birthday…!' he gasped again. 'Nobody's celebrated my birthday for years now, ever since I became the laughingstock of my town with the fac-!'

'Nonsense,' said Ulala with a lovesick smile, walking over to Augustus and playfully pinching his cheeks. 'With me, your birthday will _always_ get celebrated, and in the best way possible- with _lots_ and _lots_ of love.' She kissed Augustus on the cheeks, causing him to blush. 'I just want you, that's it. All your flaws, mistakes, smiles, jokes, sarcasm. Everything. I just want you, and only you.'

'Ulala, I don't know what to say-" Augustus began, but he was interrupted by his girlfriend.

'Happy Birthday, my love,' she smiled once again, her cheeks turning a light shade of red, 'and many more to come.'

* * *

Back in the real-world, Ulala couldn't hold in her tears any longer as the scene blew away yet again.

'Why did this have to happen?!' she cried, echoing her words in the Amazing Aztec Area. 'I wish that was _me_ that went instead of _him_!'

Before she could continue, the cars continued driving up a steep hill once again, as another memory started to appear in the blue light.

* * *

This wasn't from Ulala's memory; rather, it was from Augustus' memory, and the first time she saw an event in Augustus' mind that didn't involve her. Augustus was at Alexis' house, and he was by Noah Williams. It was night-time, and crickets could be chirping outside, along with lamp posts providing a few glimmers of light.

"Hm, I don't remember this," said Matilda and Alexis Williams at the same time. "We must have been sleeping while this was going on."

Noah Williams was sitting down in his kitchen- the same kitchen that they had Thanksgiving at in Alexis' flashback.

Augustus looked rather depressed as he trudged into the kitchen, and he looked many times skinnier than before he died, as a result of him going up the pipe. He had his head rested in his hands as he sat down in a chair by the kitchen table.

'What's the matter, Augustus?' Noah Williams asked curiously. 'Is something bothering you?'

Augustus sighed once more, and Noah put a hand on his shoulder.

'You can tell me,' he told Augustus. 'My wife and daughter are fast asleep at the moment, so it's completely private- just me and you.'

'I-I'd rather talk about it outside, on the steps,' Augustus sighed.

'Fine with me,' Noah Williams smiled encouragingly, gripping Augustus' back.

And so, the two of them sat down on the entrance steps of the house.

'Now, what's wrong?' Noah asked, but a few seconds later, seeds and pinecones began to get flung at Augustus, and mischievous laughing was heard.

'Ha!' a voice was heard laughing as more and more seeds and pine cones were being chucked at Augustus. 'Skinny Boy! Have another pinecone, Skinny Boy!'

Noah Williams stood up, stomped down their steps, and yelled, 'GO AWAY, YOU RASCALS!'

'Ahhh!' a voice was heard shouting. 'It's Noah! Run away! Run away!'

He then walked back up the steps and sat by Augustus, who sighed once more.

'That's just it,' he sighed. 'People just won't stop making fun of me after a… certain incident.'

Noah put a hand on Augustus' shoulders.

'You know, one of my friends is named Magnus Honey, and he's a very wise man,' Noah smiled encouragingly. 'You want to know what he once told me?'

'S-sure…' Augustus sniffled.

'He once told me,' Noah smiled, looking straight into Augustus' eyes. "You're more than just your physical appearance, gender, and relationship status. You're a soul with a beautiful purpose.'

'I...I am…?' questioned Augustus, looking at Noah.

'You are,' Noah Williams smiled warmly, 'and you always will be.'

' _Danke, Noah_ ,' smiled Augustus, hugging Noah, with Noah hugging him back.

'Now, would you like a ride home?' smiled Noah.

"Thank you,' Augustus smiled. 'I would love that.'

* * *

A few seconds later, the scene blew away in the wind style again, and they went down another steep hill.

Ulala was crying more than ever, and even Matilda and Alexis were as well. They knew that their husband and father was a good man, but they didn't know about _that_.

The hill straightened out, then the cars stopped. Ulala sighed sadly and looked at her boyfriend, and she put Augustus on her shoulders for the last time in her entire life.

'Well, we're here,' said Mr. Wonka, looking at that door that said, "THE CHOCOLATE ROOM."

* * *

Surprisingly, as soon as they walked inside, they noticed that everything in the room was ready. There was a brown casket resembling a Wonka Bar that was Augustus' size, and there was also a large hole next to it, as well as an Oompa-Loompa with a shovel. Also set up in the room was a podium with a microphone attached to it, and there was a couple rows of chairs set up in front of it.

"That's where this walkie-talkie came in handy once again," said Mr. Wonka, whispering to Charlie.

Ulala walked by the podium, and everyone else entered the room and sat down in the rows of chairs. She tapped the microphone, and it made an echoing sound throughout the Chocolate Room. Everyone looked at Ulala, and even the Oompa-Loompas in the room stopped working and stared at her.

"It's my...unfortunate…" she stuttered as everyone looked at her. "I...regret to inform you that Augustus Gloop, one of Mr. Wonka's original Golden Ticket from forty-five years prior, has unfortunately passed away. He died while trying to save me from drowning because of an...unfortunate happening."

Ulala looked around, and even some Oompa-Loompas were beginning to get emotional.

"You know, he may have started out as a boy who wouldn't start eating, but he, with my help, was able to change, and he even used his newfound talent to help others become a better person as well. He became a lovely fitness instructor that enjoyed working with kids and enjoyed helping them become fit and active. He was a truly marvellous human being, who deserves a ton of respect for working to change himself and become the person that he...was today."

Right after she said this, Ulala could've sworn that she felt a gust of wind blow through her hair.

"It's...a little chilly," Mr. Bucket remarked.

Ulala just had to agree with Mr. Bucket's remark. Mrs. Bucket gripped her husband's hand to try to warm him up.

"All this chilliness isn't healthy for my old bones," Grandma Georgina said. "Someone is here and watching us, I know it."

Ulala paused.

"It may be cold, but I won't let that stop us from giving Augustus the respect he deserves," she smiled.

"I agree," Mr. Wonka smiled.

"Me, too!" Charlie Bucket agreed.

"Me as well!" said Grandpa Joe.

Ula took Augustus off of her shoulders and held him in her arms. She walked away from the podium and gently placed Augustus in the casket.

"Let us pay our final respects to such an amazing soul," Ulala sighed, kneeling by the casket and kissing Augustus' forehead. "I'll miss you, darling. You were an amazing boyfriend."

She got back up, allowing others to pay their respects to him as well.

"You know, Ulala's right," sighed Mr. Wonka. "You may have started out being naughty, but you changed for the better, and that I can respect."

He wiped a tear away from his face as he walked back to his seat.

"You'll be missed, Augustus," smiled Charlie Bucket, trying to hold back tears. "You will be missed."

"You were gone too soon," sighed Grandpa Joe.

"He didn't deserve to go so early," Grandpa George sighed, putting a hand on one of Grandpa Joe's shoulders, "despite how much I may or may not have made fun of him when we heard about him back then."

"I'm so sorry that I made fun of you, Augustus," Eva Pondicherry cried. "I didn't mean any of what I said back then. I hope that you'll forgive me, wherever you are." She then walked back to her seat.

At this point, even the Oompa-Loompas were mourning. A soft, rhythmatic drumbeat was heard echoing throughout the Chocolate Room, then they sighed and began to sing.

AUF WIEDERSEHEN, AUGUSTUS GLOOP (REPRISE)

" _Auf Wiedersehen, Augustus Gloop._

 _It's time to say goodbye…_

 _Oh, why? Oh, why?_

 _Now, we feel like we'll cry._

 _Why did it have to be so soon?_

 _May your radiance shine all over like the moon._ "

" _My love for you's as strong as the sun,_ " Ulala sang,

" _I'll never forget all the very fun_

 _Memories that I spent with you._

 _Without you, my heart's turning into a grey hue._

 _Oh, Augustus! I'll never forget you!_

 _Better yet, you_

 _Will always remain my heart!_

 _Oh, Augustus! We will never part!_ "

" _Auf Wiedersehen, Augustus Gloop_ ," sang both Ulala and the Oompa-Loompas.

" _It's now time to say goodbye._

 _Oh, why? Oh, why?_

 _Right now, we feel like we'll cry._ "

Once again, after singing this, Ulala could've sworn that she felt a gust of wind blow by her. As she kept staring at Augustus' casket, she was almost certain that she saw the blue outline of a man in a tuxedo, with his hair waved to one side- Magnus Honey. Next to him, she could've sworn that she saw Noah Williams' ghost, just like in the Great Gummy-Glo Kart Race. They were both looking down at Augustus Gloop's casket with tears in their eyes.

"Goodbye, old friend," she could've sworn she heard Magnus Honey say, looking down at Augustus' casket. "You went too soon."

"You were an amazing person in life," Noah Williams' ghost sighed, looking down at his friend. "You didn't deserve to leave like this."

"Goodbye, Augustus," Magnus Honey sighed, and a gust of cold wind blew once again. Ulala blinked, and they were gone.

* * *

Next, the entire group lifted the casket into the hole that the Oompa-Loompa had previously prepared. Then, they neatly covered up the casket with some of Mr. Wonka's Chocolate Cookie Crumb Dirt, and his famous swudge. Last but not least, they put a marker by the location of Augustus' grave, labelled as follows:

"AUGUSTUS GLOOP- RIP

1955-2009

A LOVELY BOYFRIEND, INSTRUCTOR, AND SOUL

YOU WILL BE FOREVER MISSED"

Ulala looked at the grave, extremely depressed, and she could've heard that she heard Magnus Honey's ghost saying one final time, "Goodbye, Augustus Gloop. Auf Wiedersehen."

 **Author's Note: Oh, no! Poor Ulala! :(**

 **As for the title of this chapter, it was inspired by a song of that same name, featured in the CatCF West End, Broadway, and National Tour musicals.**

 **Also, Augustus Gloop's birthdate was pretty accurate to me as well. He was described as being nine-years old in the book, so I simply subtracted 1964 (the book's publication date) from 9 to get 1955.**

 **Well, Augustus was finally put to rest. :(**

 **Whatever will happen to Ulala? For that answer, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter.**

 **As Ulala would say, "Stay tuned for the next chapter, SpaceCats!"**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	95. Battle of the Blank Bot

**Chapter 95: Battle of the Blank Bot**

 **Author's Note: Hello, dear readers! After a while, I am finally back with the next chapter of Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure, where it's finally starting to reach its close! Now, I'll respond to the reviews that were left during my absence!**

 **Matt, I'm so glad that you enjoyed the last chapter! Fortunately for Ulala, this chapter will try to lift her spirits up, so I hope that you'll enjoy it!**

 **Morolina, hmm. You may or may not have a chance in this chapter. ;)**

 **Guest, I'll consider those, but the time of this story is reaching its end.**

 **Avimo, yes, they will tour a few small rooms at the end. I was** ** _really_** **tired while writing that Fudge Room response. It was simply a reference to Dahl's early draft. Also, I suppose I worded the Minusland response wrongly. In an early draft, at the end, Mr. Wonka would've yelled at Alexis for forcing them to go to Minusland, like the Fizzy Lifting Drinks from the 1971 movie. It was actually in an earlier stage of development that didn't include the pills or Minusland.**

 **Speed Demon 1, that is a very interesting suggestion! I will for sure consider that!**

 **Guest 2, I'm definitely planning on that, and this chapter is just a start. :)**

 **Guest 3, I'll consider that, but I don't think the parents would appreciate me exposing their kids to drunkards, whether they be Oompa-Loompa or human.**

 **Guest 4, how do you suppose that would go?**

 **Guest 5, I will definitely try to think of more very** ** _pun_** **rooms for the group to see. ;)**

 **Guest 6, hmmm, what an interesting scenario you brought up there. I wonder if it will actually happen in my story...**

 **Guest 7, I suppose you're right. I'll fix that as soon as I can.** ** _Ademma will be updated once CCA_** **is done.** ** _Wonka in the Sahara_** **will also be updated as soon as this is done. The one-shot idea also sounds interesting, and I'll see if I can write that once this is done.**

 **Guest 8, that's a** ** _cool_** **suggestion, but I must note they already visited the ice castle. This could happen via a spin-off, who knows.**

 **Guest 9, that sounds like something Miss Trunchbull would say. I suppose I could fit it in.**

 **Epstein, I'm so glad for you! (PS, I got the meme reference. XD)**

 **Guest 10, if Mr. Wonka could survive falling down three giant waterfalls in one day, he can survive anything! XD What could he possibly need to go to surgery for?**

 **(Credits: I don't own anybody or anything in this chapter aside from my OCs.)**

 **And now, with all the reviews responded to, here's the next chapter of** ** _Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure_** **!**

"It's sure a sad day now, isn't it?" Ulala sighed.

"My condolences, young lady," Batman sighed, looking at Ulala.

"Holy heartbreak," Robin said, clenching a fist in an open hand.

Mr. Wonka put a gloved hand on Ulala's shoulders as Oompa-Loompas began taking them chairs from the Chocolate Room and putting them elsewhere.

"I have no doubts that Augustus is happy, wherever he is," Mr. Wonka smiled.

"I guess you're right," said Ulala, trying to smile.

Suddenly, a stomping sound was heard that shook the ground.

"Emotion!" everyone heard a voice chuckle. "That'll bring them up for sure!"

"Huh?" everyone said as they looked behind them. They saw Chief Blank! He was laughing maniacally, and what he had with him was even worse. By the group, there was a pink robot shaped like an egg on its side with yellow antennae, purple tentacles, and dark purple tentacle feet.

"Morolina?!" Ulala cried. "And...what is that thing?!"

Next to Morolina, everyone could see that Chief Blank was in a robot at least twenty feet tall. He was in the head portion of the android, which looked exactly like him except as a robot.

"Presenting...my newest creation...the Blank Bot!" Chief Blank laughed evilly. "Hahahaha! You'll never defeat me now, especially now that you don't have the encouragement of your stupid boyfriend!"

Ulala suddenly paused. Her face began to turn red, and some of the group members could have sworn that they saw steam come of her nose.

"He's done it now," Drew Hyde whispered, smirking at Anthony Slugworth.

"You bet he has," Anthony Slugworth smiled. "He better enjoy his last few minutes on Earth." he chuckled.

"Hahaha," Drew Hyde chuckled.

"YOU'VE DONE IT!" Ulala screamed, spitting flying out of her mouth. "KILLING MY BOYFRIEND, RUINING MY SELF ESTEEM- YOU'LL _PAY_ FOR THIS, CHIEF BLANK!"

"With what?" Chief Blank smirked. "A five-dollar bill?" Ulala growled, then something flew towards Morolina. It was a Bat-a-rang, and Batman and Robin had thrown it. "Who cares that I killed your stupid boyfriend?! Nobody liked him, anyways! He was just a waste of oxygen!" Chief Blank laughed maniacally. "Your mere _instruments_ won't defeat the new Morolina and my precious Blank Bot! Hahahahahaha!"

"Holy mechanical marvels!" Robin exclaimed.

"How do we defeat them?!" Mrs. Davidson (Chris' mother) cried.

"Wait a minute," Chris remarked. "How did you get here, Mum? I came her with Dad."

Mrs. Davidson chuckled nervously.

"I...was worried about you, so I decided to come...along with the ride," she said.

"Same with me," Mr. Adams (Jenna's father) chuckled nervously.

"Anyways," Chris' father said, "how on earth are we supposed to defeat those things?!"

"You're not," Chief Blank snarled. "Morolina! Get those kids!"

Morolina make a robotic sound and extended its two long tentacles at the group. Everyone stood still in fear, and the tentacles grabbed Mindy and Daniel!

"Help!" Daniel Sparkman shouted. "I've been betrayed by my love of technology!"

"Save us!" exclaimed Mindy.

"Science…" groaned Daniel Sparkman as he was trying to escape the grip of the robot, "says all this is utterly impossible!"

"How do we defeat Morolina?!" Antonio Ricci exclaimed.

"We dance," Ulala said confidently.

"What?!" Daniel Sparkman exclaimed. "Science says that it's _100% impossible_ to destroy a piece of technology simply by _dancing_!"

"Just you watch," Ulala smiled. She turned to Batman. "I heard you're an expert dancer. Perhaps you'd like to help me out?"

"Certainly," Batman smiled as he walked up to Ulala. "What do I need to do?"

Ulala handed Batman a device that looked like a dark-blue watch.

"Simply copy Morolina's words and movements, and if you get it correctly, a beam will shoot out of your device and damage it," Ulala said.

"Roger," Batman smiled.

"You take care of Morolina, and I'll take care of the Blank Bot," Ulala said.

Ulala faced Morolina.

"You won't defeat me this time," Ulala smiled.

"Left, right, chu, chu!" Morolina said.

"Left, right, chu, chu!" Ulala copied, a pink beam coming out of a device that Ulala had on one of her arms. It looked similar to the one that she gave Batman, except hers was pink. The beam hit Morolina, and Daniel and Mindy smiled and cheered her on. "Keep going!" Mindy Bell cheered. "You can do it!"

"What?!" Daniel Sparkman cried. "This makes no sense! What has science come to?!"

'You do know you're trapped by the same robot you're screaming about?" Mindy Bell remarked.

"You are, too," Daniel answered. "WOAH!"

Morolina took Daniel and swiped him in front of its head so that it'd be hard for Ulala to hit it.

"Aw, snap!" Ulala said. "Now what'll I do?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Batman was having a slightly better time with the Blank Bot.

Chief Blank pressed a button inside the cockpit of the Blank Bot and smiled at Batman. As soon as he did, an arm of the android swung around and tried to punch Batman, but he dodged it.

"Hahahaha!" Chief Blank laughed. "What a plot twist! My Blank Bot isn't a dance bot like Morolian Monroe or Morolina- it's simply a glorious, fighting robot made in _my_ image, designed to destroy pests like you! Imagine how high the ratings will be once I destroy you and Ulala!"

"Certainly not higher than your ego, dude!" a voice exclaimed as an extremely loud electric guitar noise was heard, causing everyone to cover their ears. Jenna, however, took a different approach. She took two pairs of earplugs out of her shirt pocket and put one around her. Her emerald eyes stared deeply, happily, into Chris Davidson's, then she handed him a pair as well. While they managed to block out part of the loud guitar noises, they could hear what was going on around them just fine.

Everyone looked, and they saw a tall boy flying down from the air. He was wearing a Wormhole Citadel shirt, and he had messy black hair. Around his shoulders he had a black guitar with a skull on it, and he was also wearing black boots with shining, fake 'spikes' on them. He had tan drumsticks in his hands, and as he was falling down, he was smirking with pride, and he had no fear in his eyes.

"James!" Jenna Adams exclaimed happily.

"You're right about that!" the boy smirked, landing on his feet in front of Jenna and the rest of the group.

"You're here, brother!" Jenna Adams smiled. "You must have received my message!

"You bet I am!" James Adams said happily. "I sure did get your call for help! Anyone that messes with my sister or her friends will get a rock concert from me- and it'll be loud, believe me!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ulala was faring better with Morolina.

"I'll get you free, Mindy and Daniel!" Ulala said, determined.

"How do you know our names?" Mindy Bell said as she was being waved around in the air by Morolina's tentacles. "-Aaaaahhh, now I feel dizzy!"

"I...I'd rather not talk about how," Ulala said. She looked at Morolina. "I've stopped you once, so I'll stop you again!" she continued, her fists clenched.

"Left, right, up, chu, chu, chu!" Morolina said.

"Left, right, up, chu, chu, chu!" Ulala copied, a pink beam firing out of her device. It managed to slice through one of Morolina's tentacles, instantly freeing Mindy, who bounced on the ground then stood up and walked by Daniel Sparkman and gripped his arms.

"I'll...free you!" Mindy Bell grunted, pulling her boyfriend up harder to try to get him out of Morolina's grasp.

"Hurry, Mindy!" Ulala exclaimed. "Get out of the way!"

"Huh?" Mindy Bell said, confused.

Suddenly, Morolina started waving around its last remaining tentacle frantically, causing Daniel Sparkman to shriek, and Mindy Bell to jump out of the way just in time.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII doooooooonnnnnn't liiiiiiiikkkkkkke thiiiiiiiiiiiiissssss!" Daniel Sparkman shrieked, absolutely afraid for his life as he was getting shook all over the air and becoming extremely dizzy.

"Right, left, down, chu, chu, chu!" Morolina said as it continued waving Daniel around.

"Right, left, down, chu, chu, chu!" Ulala copied, her device on her wrist glowing pink once more.

Ulala aimed her device at Morolina, and with one final beam, Morolina exploded into a pile of metal, freeing Daniel Sparkman from its metallic tentacles. He instantly ran to Mindy Bell, and the two of them hugged.

"Mindy!" Daniel exclaimed, extending his arms out as he was running to his girlfriend.

"Daniel!" Mindy exclaimed, extending _her_ arms out as she was running to her boyfriend.

They held each other tightly in their arms and refused to let go for several minutes. Even when they did, they gripped each other's hands tightly.

"You're the best, Daniel," Mindy Bell smiled.

"Science tells me... _you're_ the best," Daniel Sparkman grinned. The group looked ahead of them. Morolina was defeated and gone. Only the Blank Bot was left. It was...the Battle of the Blank Bot.

* * *

"Hahahahaha!" Chief Blank laughed, his eyes completely taken over by evil. He was no longer the same Chief Blank that Ulala had previously fought against. Being completely filled with the desire for ratings, he became corrupted. No longer did he care for what he destroyed, or who he killed, as long as he got his ratings. He had a constant smile on his face, a sly expression, and he had cold ice in his eyes. His soul was filled with zero compassion at this point, and whenever he laughed, the group noticed even more ice fill in his eyes than when he didn't.

"Any enemy of Jenna's is an enemy of mine!" James Adams said. "You're _so_ not amazing, man!"

"You'll never stop me now!" Chief Blank cried, reaching for a lever in the Blank Bot. As he pulled it down, a creaking sound was heard, and the Blank Bot stepped towards everyone and lifted up one of its feet. "Enjoy being pancakes, fools!" he laughed loudly.

As the foot of the gigantic robot came closer and closer to the group, Mr. Wonka shouted, "Run, everybody! Run away!"

They did what they were told. The group scattered and jumped out of the way, and as soon as they saw the Blank Bot's foot rise up, they saw a gigantic brown spot the shape of its foot, and swudge falling off of it.

"Oh, great!" Mr. Wonka groaned. "Another one of my precious rooms ruined by a stupid intruder!"

"I'll ruin _you_ if you don't give up now!" Chief Blank laughed, spit flying out of his mouth.

"This has gone far enough!" James Adams cried.

"Oh, yeah!" Jenna Adams screamed happily. "You're sure telling him!"

"I'm going to turn your robot into a _blank_ canvas, Mr. Chief!" James Adams exclaimed. "As in, completely destroy it!"

"Bring it on, you metalhead!" Chief Blank yelled.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I am," James Adams said.

"Yes, I know," Chief Blank answered.

"Oh, I thought you were saying that just to make this conversation sound more dramatic," James Adams answered. "You know, like how name calling makes conversations sound more intense."

"No, that wasn't the reason," Chief Blank replied. "And wait, how is metalhead even an offensive name?"

"I don't know, I was just asking you," James Adams answered.

"STOP!" Chief Blank yelled. "YOU'RE RUINING MY EVIL, DRAMATIC SPEECH!"

"Well, in any case…" James Adams said in a normal voice, then his voice changed quickly as he began shouting at Chief Blank. " **I love Wonka chocolate, I love Jenna, I like her boyfriend, I like her other friends, and I'll destroy the heck out of you for trying to destroy her and her friends' lives! You won't escape me, I'll tell you that!** "

"Oh, it's on!" Chief Blank screamed, pulling down another lever inside his Blank Bot.

"Let's do this!" James Adams exclaimed excitedly, looking at his sister, Chris, and Ulala.

"Me too?" questioned Ulala, pointing at herself.

"Of course," Jenna Adams smiled. "Let's defeat Chief Blank together- for Augustus."

Ulala's face became full of determination, and she clenched both of her hands into fists and held them out in front of her.

"FOR AUGUSTUS!" Ulala shouted loudly.

"It's time for a rockin' good concert!" James Adams shouted.

The lever that Chief Blank had pulled down now caused the robot's eyes to glow red, and red lasers to come shooting out of them.

"Holy sci-fi!" Robin shouted as Chris, Jenna, and Ulala dodged the lasers. "Shouldn't we help them, Batman?"

"No, Robin," Batman answered, putting a hand on his ward's stomach to block him. "This truly isn't our fight," he continued, pointing to Ulala.

"Hehehe," Chief Blank cackled, pressing a button in his Blank Bot that said "HYPNO-SWIRLS." Immediately after, a giant pink circle with a black swirl pattern on it appeared on the center of the android.

"Close your eyes!" Ulala shouted, shielding herself.

When everyone opened their eyes again, at first, nothing seemed different. But then, they saw that Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe were standing still. Then, they began to dance.

"NO!" Ulala cried. "CHIEF BLANK HAS HYPNOTISED THEM!"

"Hahahaha!" Chief Blank cackled. "With the owners of this factory hypnotized, I am unstoppable!"

"Oh no, you're not!" James Adam laughed playfully. "We can beat you!"

"With what?" Chief Blank laughed evilly.

"Hit it," Jenna Adams said, smiling at her older brother.

"Most certainly," James Adams replied, beginning to play on his guitar and swishing his drumsticks in the air as if he was playing an invisible instrument.

" _What do you do when you're feeling down?_

 _Feeling depressed, and like a sad clown?_

 _Now, young soul, we think you must_

 _Know that there's only one way to trust,_

 _One way to stop this wave-_

 _You don't even have to be brave!_

 _Just dance, dance, dance!_

 _Move with ants in your pants!_ "

At this point, Oompa-Loompa drums were heard, and even _they_ began to join in the singing! The hypnotised chaperones turned towards James Adams.

" _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance!_

 _A feeling good, good, creeping up on you-_

 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on!_

 _All those things I shouldn't do,_

 _But you dance, dance, dance!_

 _And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing!_

 _I can't stop the feeling!_

 _So just dance, dance, dance._

 _I can't stop the feeling!_

 _So just dance, dance, dance (Come on)!_ "

"Negative energy versus positive!" Chris Davidson smiled at Chief Blank who began to snarl in anger. The hypnotized chaperones actually began to move to the beat with the rest of the group, and the swirls in their eyes became more and more faded with every second.

"NO!" Chief Blank yelled desperately. He looked at Batman and Robin. Robin was doing cartwheels and jumping up in the air, and Batman was taking his fingers and making a triangular shape around both of his eyes and shaking his cape around.

"Oh, yeah!" Robin said excitedly. "You do a good Batusi, Batman!"

"Why thank you, Robin," Batman smiled.

At this point, everyone in the room besides Chief Blank and Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe were singing along happily.

" _Now all you do is dance, dance, dance!_

 _Move like you got ants in your pants!_

 _Show your cheerful, happy side,_

 _And make your body full of pride!_

 _Make the room dance with smiles-_

 _Enough happiness to last for miles!_

 _Come on, everybody! Let's dance!_

 _Come on, Charlie! Come on, Wonka!_

 _And you too, Joe!_

 _Just try it! Come on! Give it a chance!_ "

"NO!" Chief Blank shouted. "RESIST IT!"

"Sorry about that, dude," smiled James Adams. "It's too late now."

It was true. The swirls had completely disappeared from Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe had completely disappeared, and they were dancing happily with the rest of the group and singing along. Suddenly, Chief Blank saw a yellow spark fly from the inside of his Blank Bot.

"NO!" Chief Blank shouted. "NOT A MALFUNCTION!"

" _I've got the feeling!_

 _Just dance, dance, dance!_

 _Just move around and groove_

 _Jump up and move!_

 _Dance! Dance, and dance!_

 _Move around and prance!_

 _You can do it, I know you can!_

 _Simply wiggle around! Man, oh man!_ "

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Chief Blank shouted, beginning to panic.

"Oh yes it can," Ulala smirked as the Blank Bot began to spark even more.

"I'll stop you," Emmurphy smirked.

"Wait, what?" Emma P. Perr questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Just watch," Emmurphy smirked, taking out an object that looked like a black stick with a point at the end. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

What the-?" Emma P. Perr said. "That's just a movie spell! How on earth did you think that was going to work in real life?!"

A blue light was seen, and then a giant snake was seen- similar to the two-headed serpent, but slightly smaller, and with only one head instead of two.

"IT ACTUALLY WORKED?!" Emma P. Perr cried. "WHAT?!"

"Never underestimate the positive side of magic, Emma," Emmurphy smiled as the giant snake slithered towards the Blank Bot with its fangs shining.

"Uhhh…" Chief Blank chuckled, realizing that he was in trouble. "C-can we work something out?"

"Can you work something out with Augustus?" Ulala asked.

"N-no…" Chief Blank shook, unable to do anything.

"Well then," Ulala answered. "So be it."

The giant snake slithered closer and closer to the Blank Bot and Chief Blank closed his eyes, bracing himself for the worst.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Chief Blank screamed as the snake bit into his Blank Bot with its fangs.

"Let's try one final song," Emmurphy said, smiling at Chris, Jenna, and James.

"You rock!" James Adams said encouragingly. Even Emma P. Perr couldn't help but smile at his remark.

"Do it," Emma P. Perr smiled.

Emmurphy turned herself towards the scrap pile of Morolina, then shouted…

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

A purple beam of light came out of Emmurphy's magic wand and flew towards the remains of Morolina. Immediately upon contact, the parts hovered in midair, surrounded by her magic, and flew towards the Blank Bot.

"NO!" Chief Blank shouted. "MY PRECIOUS BLANK BOT! YOU'VE RUINED IT! HOW WILL I GET MY RATINGS NOW?!"

"The only ratings that you're getting," Jenna Adams smiled, "are rotten."

"I'LL GET YOU!" Chief Blank screamed, then…

 **BOOM!**

In a cloud of dust, the Blank Bot exploded into scrap metal.

"Yeah, dudes and dudettes!" shouted James Adams happily, making the sign of the horns. "We did it!"

Everyone looked towards the scrap metal that used to be the Blank Bot.

"Ohhhhh," Chief Blank said, holding his head and climbing out of the rubble. He looked at his surroundings. "Uh-oh," he chuckled, knowing he was in danger. The entire group had him surrounded.

Together, they picked him up and held him over their heads.

"ATTENTION!" a female animatronic voice was heard shouting through the factory's intercom. "THE LOCKDOWN IS NOW OVER! THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!"

"Oh no," Chief Blank sweated.

"What ever shall we do with you, you miserable little prig?" Grandma Josephine smiled.

"I have the perfect little idea, Josie," Grandpa Joe smiled.

The group continued carrying Chief Blank over their heads until they went through the back exit of the factory. When they came to the trash bin, they stopped.

"No, not the trash bin!" Chief Blank begged.

"Oh, you're not going in _that_ trash bin," Grandpa Joe smirked.

Chief Blank sighed in relief, and the group continued walking until they were staring across the street at a police station. By one of the walls of the large brick building, they saw a square container…

"No, not the police station's trash bin!" Chief Blank begged again, but it was too late. As soon as he said that, the group tossed him, and he flew all the way across the street, landing with a thud in the police station's trash bin.

"Huh?!" a police officer remarked, swinging open the door to the headquarters upon hearing the thud. He looked into the trash bin and grabbed him out of it.

"Well, well," the officer smiled, looking at Chief Blank. "Who do we have here?"

The officer looked at Chief Blank and he saw a small cassette tape stuck on him.

Batman chuckled.

"I recorded everything while no one was looking," he whispered to everyone else in the group. "This is certainly going to be an enjoyable experience."

"It sure is a good thing I'm always prepared," the police officer smiled, pointing to a portable cassette player hanging on his belt. "Let us hear this, shall we?"

He put the cassette tape in the player, and immediately his harsh words in the factory were exposed to everyone around him.

"Who cares that I killed your stupid boyfriend?!" the cassette player replayed, as the officer turned up the volume of it. "Nobody liked him, anyways! He was just a waste of oxygen!"

"Uhhhh…" Chief Blank sweated. "I can explain…"

The officer immediately took some handcuffs from his brown belt and put them on Chief Blank's wrists.

"What?!" a bystander man yelled, stomping towards the police officer. "Play that again, officer!"

He did so.

"You're a disgrace!" he yelled, throwing a rotten banana at Chief Blank.

"No!" Chief Blank screamed. "I hate bananas! Ahhhh, stop it!"

"You here that, folks?!" the man shouted, putting his hands around his mouth to amplify is voice. "This murderous man here says he hates bananas! Whatever shall we do with him?!"

As the cassette tape continued playing on a loop, more and more people started to gather around him, adults and children. People of every age. Boys and girls. Men and Women.

They were all holding bananas.

"Uh oh," Chief Blank said, sweat falling down his face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chief Blank screamed as he covered his face while more bananas, both fresh and rotten, were being thrown at his face.

 _Woosh!_

A ceramic banana bunch broke into pieces after hitting him!

"OW!" Chief Blank screamed. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I didn't have a real banana, so that one had to do," a woman answered, giggling.

"Oooohhh…" Chief Blank groaned, wobbling around as the police officer guided him inside of the police station.

"YES!" Ulala said triumphantly, trying to stay as silent as possible away from the crowd while also expressing her happiness.

As the group began to walk back inside of the factory, they heard footsteps coming from behind them, and they quickly turned around. James Adams, Batman, and Robin were gone! Jenna looked around, and she saw a note by her feet. She picked it up and read it aloud: "ROCK ON, JENNA!"

Eva Pondicherry looked around, and she heard a voice that sounded...strangely familiar to her.

"Well, Eva. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

 **Author's Note: Chief Blank has been defeated, and the story is reaching its end! And Jenna's older brother has finally been revealed! What do you think will happen next, and who can that voice possibly be? Stay tuned, everyone!**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	96. The Reunion

**Chapter 96: The Reunion**

 **Author's Note: Happy belated Christmas and New Year's, everyone! It's Gabe here once again, bringing you chapter 96 of** ** _Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure_** **! I hope that you'll enjoy it, everyone! But before that, I need to respond to all of your reviews!**

 **Guest 1, that song sure is a catchy one, isn't it?**

 **Matt, thanks so much for the compliment! I'm glad you liked the Chief Blank battle, as well as my portrayal of how Jenna's brother could be like. And yes, trash cans are a method of defeat now, and those segments are hilarious to write. XD**

 **Guest 2, I'll be sure to fix those errors as soon as possible. Thanks for pointing them out.**

 **morrid mortry, how would Mr. Wonka get food poisoning and diarrhea from his own product? I'm sure that the Oompa-Loompas do a fine job of keeping up with the freshness of his food. :)**

 **Guest 3, that could happen. I'll need to think about it.**

 **Guest 4, hm, I'll consider that.**

 **Guest 5, that could do for Adam and Emma. I'll consider that suggestion.**

 **Adam, hello! I'm definitely planning for that to happen in a future chapter of this story! :D**

 **And now, with the reviews responded to, I hope that you all will enjoy this short, but sweet, chapter of** ** _Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure._**

"Eva? Can you hear me?"

The voice continued speaking.

"No!" Eva Pondicherry thought to herself. "It can't be!"

"Eva? Eva?"

Eva slowly turned around, and there he was- James Cornelius Brown.

She couldn't handle what was happening, and she began hyperventilating. She gripped her knees and began to feel weak and hardly able to stand.

"What's wrong?" James Brown asked, concerned for Eva.

"Guilty?" Eva Pondicherry panted, unable to contain herself. "Guilty! Guilty! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"EVA?!" James Brown shouted, running by Eva. "EVA! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"So...thirsty!" Eva Pondicherry, getting closer to going off the edge. "Hahahaha!"

James Brown grabbed Eva by her shoulders and began shaking her furiously.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" James shouted once again.

This seemed to bring Eva Pondicherry back to reality.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Eva Pondicherry shouted once more, then blacked out.

* * *

"W-where am I…?" Eva asked herself out loud, her eyes blinking and opening slowly, while everything around her was blurry.

The world began to get more and more clear to her with every passing second.

"I think she's waking up," she heard Mr. Wonka's voice saying.

"Ooo-la-la!" Ulala said happily. "It's about time!"

A chill suddenly went through the room, and a faint male laugh was heard as Eva Pondicherry began to sit up. She noticed that she was back in the Puppet Hospital and Burn Center, with its white walls and gleaming silver metal tracks for the Great Glass Elevator to ride on.

"W-where…?" Eva Pondicherry asked as she looked around her new environment.

Charlie Bucket turned to look at her.

"So, you've come to be," he said to Eva. "How do you feel?"

"W-what happened?" Eva asked the group.

"You blacked out," a voice said.

She turned around, and once again she saw her old friend, James Brown.

"J-james…?" Eva Pondicherry said worriedly, once again speechless.

"What's happened to you, Eva?" James Brown said, concerned.

"I...how do you not hate me even after all that I did to you back then?" Eva asked him.

"You can't go around in life just holding grudges," James smiled sweetly.

"Oh, James!" Eva exclaimed, running towards and hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry for all that I did to you! Will...you forgive me?"

"I forgive you," James smiled as they were hugging, then let go.

* * *

Mr. Willy Wonka looked at his surroundings. He looked at his group, around the Puppet Hospital and Burn Center, then finally at all the new people that joined him along the way through their adventure.

 _Woosh!_

He could've sworn that he saw a bat-shaped shadow swoop through the room, then disappear in a flash.

The chocolatier cleared his throat.

"I think…" he said rather loudly, then everyone looked at him, "I think...it's finally time to select an heir."

 **Author's Note: Well, it's finally time! Who do you think will end up being the new heir to the Willy Wonka Candy Company? If you'd like, put your guesses in the review section. I hope that you're all looking forward to all that's coming up as much as I am. :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	97. Transporting Cargo

**Chapter 97: Transporting Cargo**

 **Author's Note: Hey! Bet you all didn't expect me to be back** ** _this_** **early! Well, I am, and in my possession I have Chapter 97 of** ** _Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure_** **! It is much longer than the previous chapter, as requested by a Guest. But before we can get to the actual text, I need to respond to your reviews. :)**

 **Matt, whether or not Batman left...hm, you'll just have to find out. You'll also find out the heir in this chapter...or** ** _will you_** **? ;)**

 **Guest 1, after this story is finished (which will be extremely soon), I will resume** ** _What Could Have Been_** **. That story is my next priority.**

 **Guest 2, certainly! *hands you this chapter* :)**

 **food 66, I wonder what indeed** **W** **illy Wonka's top 10 favorite foods are. For one, I'm certain that chocolate's on there. ;)**

 **Guest 3, I'm rooting for Alexis, too! And wow, thanks for pointing that out! As soon as you pointed out that you were the 500th review, I checked back to discover** ** _also_** **that my story recently passed the 20,000 view threshold! I can't thank you all enough for the support on this story, no matter how long you've been involved in reading it! :)**

 **(Credits: "On the Good Ship Lollipop" belongs to Shirley Temple, and the Great Glass Cargo Elevator belongs to Matt.)**

 **And now, with that out of the way, it is my pleasure to say- enjoy the next chapter of** ** _Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure_** **, everyone! :D**

"So, you've finally made a decision, Mr. Wonka?" Grandpa Joe asked.

Mr. Wonka nodded with a twinkle in his eyes, and motioned for Charlie Bucket, Grandpa Joe, and the rest of Charlie's family to come towards him. They all gathered in a huddle circle as Mr. Wonka began whispering. Everyone watched as the rest of them began whispering back and nodding in approval. A few minutes later, they separated and stared back at the rest of their extremely large group.

"Well, who is it?" Stephanie Perry asked.

"Is it me?" Drew Hyde beamed, his chin proudly pointing up in the air.

"We have a rather... _special_ place where we would like to tell you the answer to all your questions," Charlie Bucket smiled sweetly.

"Where is this...special place?" Tyler Smith asked.

"You'll find out," Grandpa Joe answered. "But in order to get to it, we'll need to enter a rather interesting ride."

"Well, where is this ride?" Tyler Smith asked impatiently.

"Follow us," Mr. Wonka answered. "Straight line, please! That's the way! Single file! No pushing or shoving, please! We'll all make it, I assure you! I'll bet my goatee on it!"

Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, Grandpa Joe, and the rest of Charlie's family guided the rest of the group over to a door that said: "WONKATANIA PADDLE BOAT."

* * *

"This sounds like something similar that I rode in the Yar Har Pirate Booty Area," Charlotte Grimm said to herself as everyone looked around at where they were.

It looked like they were inside a gigantic grey pipe, and there was a river made of chocolate. Lights were dangling down from the ceiling, and the group slowly but surely began to hear a dinging noise as they looked to their right.

They saw a paddle boat that had a blue and white striped drape over it, along with a blue flag on the front of it which contained a curled "W" on it. The boat contained red seats, and at the front of it all was a giant captain's wheel being controlled by an Oompa-Loompa. At the back of it, there was a giant red paddle, also being controlled by an Oompa-Loompa to maneuver the boat's speed.

""Mesdames et messieurs, maintenant nous allons faire grand petit voyage par bateau," Mr. Wonka turned around and said to the group as the Wonkatania paddle boat came to a halt in the chocolate river.

"What?" Veruca Perr asked out loud. "What on earth does _that_ mean?"

"He said, 'Ladies and Gentlemen, now we are going for a great little boat trip,'" Mike Teavee answered. "It's French. I studied multiple languages including French, German, and Italian when I went to college."

"College?" Veruca Perr asked.

"University where you come from," Mike Teavee answered.

"Oooooh, university!" Veruca Perr remarked. "That makes sense!"

As everyone else in the group scrambled to sit down in one of the Wonkatania's seats, Mr. Wonka and Charlie, along with his family, squeezed to the front of the paddle boat by the Oompa-Loompa captain. As everyone settled in, the captain rang a bell, and they began moving.

"Well, this is somewhat...nostalgic," Adam Wood said, holding Emma's hand.

"You've come a long way, Adam dearie," Emma P. Perr smiled at her boyfriend as they began moving.

Everyone looked around, then Mr. Wonka began to sing a song.

" _I've thrown away my toys,_

 _Even my drum and trains._

 _I want to make some noise_

 _With real live aeroplanes._

 _Someday I'm going to fly_

 _I'll be a pilot too!_

 _And when I do, how would you_

 _Like to be my crew?_

 _On the good ship_

 _Lollipop._

 _It's a sweet trip_

 _To a candy shop_

 _Where bon-bons play_

 _On the sunny beach of peppermint bay._

 _Lemonade stands_

 _Everywhere._

 _Crackerjack bands_

 _Fill the air._

 _And there you are_

 _Happy landing on a chocolate bar!_

 _See the sugar bowl!_

 _Do the tootsie roll!_

 _With the big bad devil's food cake,_

 _If you eat too much,_

 _Ooh, ooh!_

 _You'll awake with a tummy ache!_

 _On the good ship_

 _Lollipop,_

 _It's a night trip!_

 _Into bed you hop,_

 _And dream away_

 _On the good ship_

 _Lollipop!_

 _On the good ship_

 _Lollipop,_

 _It's a sweet trip_

 _To a candy shop_

 _Where bon-bons play_

 _On the sunny beach of peppermint bay!_

 _Lemonade stands_

 _Everywhere!_

 _Crackerjack bands_

 _Fill the air!_

 _And there you are!_

 _Happy landing on a chocolate bar!_

 _See the sugar bowl,_

 _Do the tootsie roll!_

 _With the big bad devil's food cake,_

 _If you eat too much,_

 _Ooh, ooh!_

 _You'll awake with a tummy ache,_

 _On the good ship_

 _Lollipop!_

 _It's a night trip,_

 _Into bed you hop_

 _And dream away (Dream away)_

 _On the good ship_

 _Lollipop!_

 _(You'll awake)_

 _(With a tummy ache)_

 _On the good ship_

 _Lollipop_

 _(It's a night trip)_

 _(Into bed you hop)_

 _(And dream away)_

 _(On the good ship)_

 _(Lollipop)_ "

As soon as Mr. Wonka was finished singing his song, the Oompa-Loompa captain rang the bell once more, and the paddle boat slowly began to stop. As everyone got off via the opposite side of the boat, they saw two glass doors that looked similar to the Great Glass Elevator, but they were much, much larger.

"We're...back at the Great Glass Elevator?" Alexis Williams enquired.

"Close, my dear girl, but not quite," Mr. Wonka said happily with a slight smile and a twinkle in his eyes. "This is actually the Great Glass _Cargo_ Elevator! I use it when we need to transfer larger objects throughout the factory that won't fit in the normal Great Glass Elevator, so it'll be perfect for a group such as us at the moment!"

"I'm so excited to find out who the winner could be!" Eva Pondicherry whispered quietly in an excited voice to James. "Who do you possibly think that it could be?"

"I don't know," James whispered back, smiling. "I'm just as excited as you are!"

Charlie Bucket pressed a button, and with a DING! Sound, the two enormous doors opened, and the group easily made their way inside.

Mr. Wonka smiled at his enormous group with another twinkle, then after a couple seconds, pressed a button that said, "OFFICE."

"'Office'?" Miss Honey said out loud. "What's so special about an office?"

"You'll see," Grandpa Joe smiled.

 _Woosh!_

The Great Glass Cargo Elevator swerved to the left, nearly causing everyone to be swept off their feet. Then, it dipped down, causing everyone to feel like their stomachs were rising up to their throats. Then, the contraption suddenly went to the right, then _in a circle_ , then it dipped down once more, followed by a diagonal dip to the right.

Then, it stopped altogether, and the group saw a brown door that had various things written on it:

"WONKA & CHARLIE

CHAIRMEN OF THE BOARD

PRESIDENTS

VICE PRESIDENTS"

"But I'm afraid that I have some news to say," Mr. Wonka said with a serious look on his face.

"What is it?" everyone said at the same time, alarmed.

"This is a top secret room," Mr. Wonka began, taking out a pen and a piece of white paper, "so I'm afraid that you'll have to agree to this contract before you are allowed to enter inside."

Everyone gathered around the piece of paper that Mr. Willy Wonka was holding and tried to read what it said:

" _WHEREAS The management cannot be held responsible for any accidents, incidents, loss of property or life or limb._

 _And_

 _WHEREAS For damage caused by lightning, earthquakes, floods, fire, frost or frippery of any sort, kind or condition, consequently the undersigned take responsibility._

 _WHEREAS During the term of this Agreement you will become and remain, at your sole cost and expense and at our request, a member in good standing of any then properly designated labor unions, guilds, or other organizations, as defined and determined under the applicable law, pertaining persons performing services of the type and the character to be performed here and hereunder. Nothing herein contained shall be deemed to require the violation of any written agreement executed between us and any such labor union, guild or other organization which may be in effect at the time of the execution of this agreement, and wherever there is any conflict between the provisions of this agreement and any other, the latter shall prevail, but in such event, the provisions of this agreement so affected shall be curtailed and limited only to the events necessary to permit compliance with such payment of any additional compensation it shall be at the minimum that is permitted thereunder._ "

"I can't read what it says at the bottom!" Matilda Williams cried. "That text is positively miniscule!"

"Have any questions? Please submit it in writing!" Mr. Wonka said quickly before she could continue. "Yes? Sign!"

Mr. Wonka paused for a few seconds, then tossed the contract in the air and began laughing wildly.

"What's so funny?" Madison Pottle asked.

"You don't need to sign!" Mr. Wonka giggled behind his goatee. "I had you all fooled! Hahahaha!"

"Hahaha," Drew Hyde laughed sarcastically. "Very funny."

Mr. Wonka opened the door to the office, and the group was met with the strangest sight- everything was cut in half! His desk, a bust on the desk, a safe, even the chairs were cut in half.

"What kind of woodwork workshop did'ja go to, Mr. Wonka?" Stephanie Perry smirked. "The Saw Club?"

"Maybe," Mr. Wonka winked at Stephanie with a giggle.

"It is here where I will announce the next heir to the Willy Wonka Candy Company," Charlie Bucket said, looking around the room, "and that person is…"

 **Author's Note: Aaaaand, that's where it'll end! You'll all discover the heir in the next chapter! As usual, favorites/follows/reviews are** ** _always_** **welcomed and appreciated, and criticism is appreciated as long as it's constructive. Once again, I thank everyone for the support, and I hope that you're all looking forward to the next chapter as much as I am! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	98. The Winner

**Chapter 98: The Winner**

 **Author's Note: Gabe, back already?! That's correct, and I have just finished with Chapter 98 of** ** _Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure_** **! I know that many of you are eager to discover who the next heir is, but first, I need to respond to all of your reviews!**

 **Matt, as promised, the next chapter is finally here, and you'll finally discover the heir! I'm so glad that you enjoyed my interpretation of the Great Glass Cargo Elevator!**

 **Dr. Eggman, nope. As Matt pointed out to me, you haven't even been in this story, so you have no chance. And why would Mr. Wonka and Charlie hand their factory over to a villain?**

 **billy bonka, now** ** _that_** **is a great idea! I will definitely consider that!**

 **(Credits: Miranda Mary Piker belongs to Roald Dahl. The two-liners from Phineas to Ryan were created by MysteriousMaker1185, and the rest were created by me, except for Marvin's whose was by Dahl. "I've Got a Golden Ticket" belongs to Leslie Bricusse and Anthony Newley, and "Don'cha Pinch Me Charlie" belongs to Scott Wittman and the others that worked on the London CatCF musical.)**

 **With all that out of the way, enjoy the next chapter of** ** _Charlie's Chocolatey_** **Adventure, everyone!**

"...Alexis Williams!"

The room went completely silent. No one dared to speak.

"M-me?" Alexis Williams said in a quiet voice.

"Yes," Mr. Wonka smiled. "You. You're the next heir to the Willy Wonka Candy Company."

"B-but...I don't deserve to!" Alexis Williams squeaked. "I don't deserve to be the heir! I...I ruined the Prank Candy Obstacle Course! I almost sentenced you all to Gnoolies in Minusland! I was with you all by Miss Trunchbull, leaving you all open targets and in danger! What kind of heir am I?"

"You're a great one," Phineas Troutbeck stepped forward and smiled.

"H-huh?" Alexis enquired.

"I started out as a bully," Phineas said. "I thought _I'd_ be the one to get on Mr. Wonka's good side. But I was wrong. It was me being a bully that led me to my downfall."

"It was my vanity," Charlotte Grimm added.

"It was my possessiveness," Ryan Kline continued.

"See?" Phineas Troutbeck continued. "We all have our flaws, but they decided to choose _you_. Take it while you can."

Suddenly, with that, Alexis' eyes began to twinkle, and she turned to Matilda Williams.

"We won," she said to her mother. "We actually won!"

" _I never thought my life would be_ ," Alexis' mother sang, completely stunned,

" _Anything but catastrophe!_

 _But suddenly I saw good luck for me,_

 _Cause we won the factory!_

 _Don'cha pinch me, darling!_

 _I don't wanna wake up from this golden dream!_

" _I feel like a bowl of strawberries and cream!_ " Alexis Williams sang.

 _I never had a chance to shine,_

 _Never a happy song to sing!_

 _But suddenly half the world is mine,_

 _What an amazing thing!_

 _I never thought I'd see the day_

 _When I would face the world and say,_

' _Good morning, look at the sun!'_

 _I never thought that I would be_

 _Slap in the lap of luxury,_

 _'Cause I'd have said:_

" _It couldn't be done!_ " exclaimed Alexis' mother.

" _But it can be done!_ " Alexis smiled happily.

Alexis and her mother gripped each other in their arms and began dancing all around the office.

" _Don'cha pinch me, darling!_

 _Let us fly away on wings!_

 _We won the factory,_

 _Oh, how satisfactory!_

 _Oh, when the sun came out today,_

 _My life was still the same!_

 _It was still the same old boring day at school!_

 _Then suddenly a chocolate bar_

 _Was calling out my name,_

 _And showing me the Wonka Golden Rule!_

 _I never flew a kite that flies,_

 _Never ever won a prize,_

 _Was always sick_

 _When they would pick the winning team!_

 _But don't, don't_

 _Don'cha pinch your…_

" _Alexis!_ " cheered everyone in the room.

"Take it away, Mother!" Alexis exclaimed happily.

" _Well, I was always certain,_ " sang Matilda Williams,

" _That my luck would never change_

 _I thought my hope had turned to shreds!_

" _Turned to shreds!_ " Alexis Williams sang.

" _All my four leaf clovers wilted,_ " sang Matilda Williams,

" _And my rabbit's foot had mange!_

 _The genie in the bottle turned up dead!_

" _Quite dead!_ " Alexis Williams sang.

" _Seemed like nobody could hear us,_

 _No parade would ever cheer us!_

" _Ah, but major luck now plays our Williams theme!_ " sang Matilda Williams.

 _Ba ba ba ba!_

 _So don't, don't_

 _Don'cha pinch me, darling!_

 _I don't wanna wake up from this golden dream!_ "

Charlie Bucket suddenly ran over two a half-piano in his office and began singing as well:

" _Eight little children, entering chocolate heaven._

 _Phineas got bullied, and then there were seven._

 _Seven little children, such charming little chicks._

 _Madison's only perfect as paper, and then there were six._

 _Six little children, we hope Charlotte's still alive._

 _She exploded in popularity, and then there were five._

 _Five little children, Ryan's more tolerable than before._

 _He's now a torn-apart puppet, and then there were four._

 _Four little children, already happy and free._

 _But still they kept on going away, and now there's only three._

 _Three little children, and one was feeling blue._

 _The Dirt Desert got the best of him, and then there were two._

 _Two little children were having lots of fun._

 _The ice rink cracked, and then there was one._

 _One little child, surrounded by her friends and all done._

 _Alexis, you've won my chocolate factory, and then there were none._ "

As soon as he was done singing, Alexis ran over to Mr. Wonka and Charlie and gave them the biggest hugs imaginable. Then she ran to Grandpa Joe; then Grandma Josephine; then Grandpa George; then Grandma Georgina; then Mr. Bucket; finally, Mrs. Bucket.

She stood in the middle of the half-office. It was complete silence once again. Then, Alexis began to cry. She began to cry tears of joy and happiness. The rest of the group gathered around her and gave her the biggest group hug imaginable.

"Thank you so much!" Alexis cried, her face red with tears falling down it.

"You deserved this moment, Alexis," Phineas Troutbeck smiled at his former enemy.

"Thank you, Phineas," said Alexis through her tears.

"Now, you ready to show the world that you're the heir?" Mr. Wonka smiled as the hug separated.

"Mhm," Alexis smiled.

"Come with us, everyone," said Grandpa Joe, guiding everyone to a door on the left of the office.

The corridor that they were now going through was rather dark, and small lights were dangling on the ceiling above them.

"Sorry that this room is dark," Charlie Bucket apologized. "You see, this actually is a secret passageway that leads to the front entrance of the factory."

"If only Mr. Wonka made Glow in the Dark Everlasting Gobstoppers!" Mindy Bell joked, laughing at Daniel.

"Actually I do," Mr. Wonka answered. "They're in the testing phase, so they might not be that safe for human consumption at the moment."

"Alright," Mindy Bell responded. "I understand, Mr. Wonka."

The group continued walking down the grey corridor as group members began talking to one another.

"It sure has been a long day, hasn't it, Oleg?" Veruca Perr asked her husband.

"It sure has, honey!" Oleg Perr answered. "I'll remember this day forever!"

"Thank you so much for supporting me in the Fizzy Lemonade Water Park, Antonio," Yuna Sayuki smiled at Antonio Ricci.

"It was my pleasure," Antonio Ricci smiled sweetly. "You're the best, Yuna, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"This really has been a nostalgic trip," Violet Beauregarde smiled and talked to herself.

"I'm really sorry, Adam," Emmurphy turned to Adam Wood and Emma P. Perr ."I'm so sorry for what I did back then. You and cousin belong together."

"Thank you, Emmurphy," Adam Wood smiled at his girlfriend, and Emma P. Perr blushed.

"The humidity in this room is approximately 1.111111111111%," Daniel Sparkman beamed to Mindy.

"It looks like we're nearing the end," Mr. Bucket said as a light began to form in front of them, and the gigantic group saw a crowd of people outside the factory with cameras, video recorders, and more. They completely exited the tunnel, then next to them, they saw Henry and Marvin Trout, along with Kevin Prune! They weren't flickering anymore! In fact, they were still living holograms, but they had color to them now!

"You're all okay!" the alternate Matilda smiled.

"The Oompa-Loompas really knew what they were doing!" Marvin Trout said happily.

"Told you," Mr. Wonka smirked.

Quickly, a crowd surrounded the group, and began asking a barrage of questions.

"What on earth happened to you?!"

"Are you a ghost?!"

"Oh dear, you're burning hot!"

"What happened to you, Ryan?!"

As the group advanced their way through the crowd, Marvin Trout saw a girl that he recognized and mumbled, "Miranda Mary Piker."

"Haha, look at you, loser!" Miranda Mary Piker laughed at him.

Miranda Mary Piker was an extremely tall and skinny girl that wore thin spectacles. She always had a smirk that made it seem like she was constantly saying, "Everybody is a fool except me." She also had her thin hair in braids.

"Shut up," Marvin Trout said firmly. "You wouldn't last a day in that place with your attitude."

"We'll see about that," Miranda Mary Piker murmured as Marvin began to advance through the crowd even more.

Suddenly, everyone in the crowd heard a man shouting and pointing, "Look! Look up there! On the skyscraper!"

Everyone looked up by the skyscraper that the man was pointing to, and a swarm of Vermicious Knids were by it and ramming into it, causing debris to fall into the streets below and onlookers to scatter everywhere.

"Who's that up there?!" another person shouted, pointing to the roof of the skyscraper.

Everyone looked up by the roof and received the shock of their life.

It was Miss Trunchbull!

"Ah-hahahahaha!" Miss Trunchbull laughed evilly on the roof of the skyscraper. "Now that every Vermicious Knid on earth is under my control, I can destroy _every child in existence_ , and **no one can stop me!** "

 **Author's Note: Oh, my gosh! Miss Trunchbull is finally back! What will happen now?!**

 **I have been eagerly awaiting this moment in the story for the longest time, and I hope that you're as excited for the next chapter as I am!**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	99. The Final Battle-- Part 1

**Chapter 99: The Final Battle- Part 1**

 **Author's Note: Hello, dear readers! Chapter 99 is finally here! I was planning for this story to be 100 chapters, but due to chapter 96 being shorter than I intended, this story will be extended to 102 chapters, plus the multi-part epilogue. I hope that you all understand. Now, with that out of the way, I'll respond to your reviews!**

 **Guest 1, Ulala's still there. In this upcoming arc, I'll try to have every single person speak and have a line, including this chapter. :D**

 **Matt, thank you so much for the compliment on the song mash-up. I actually had that as my original plan at the start for this to be Alexis victory song (I was inspired by Sonny April's** ** _A Second Chance_** **to include a victory song for the winner. I'm sure you've read that story, but if anyone here hasn't, I would really recommend doing so once you get the time.). I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter as well! :D**

 **Guest 2 and Guest 3, your story ideas sound absolutely amazing, and I'll definitely consider them! :D**

 **Guest 4, Oooo, like Sonny April's** ** _Willy Wonka Eats a Kit Kat_** **but with but with a Toblerone bar? I'll for sure consider that. :)**

 **And now...without further ado...enjoy part 1 of the final battle! Hahahaha! :)**

"Hahahaha!" laughed Miss Trunchbull maniacally. "You'll never stop me!"

"Oh gawd!" a woman in the crowd shouted as more and more Vermicious Knids began to swarm around the famous Chocolate Factory. "Who will save us now?!"

The crowd immediately scattered as more and more chaos began to spread throughout Charlie's previously peaceful town.

"What the heck do we do now?!" Mr. Willy Wonka sweated. "The vile things are back, and on _our_ planet! The consequences will be disastrous!"

Suddenly, Grandpa Joe noticed something- a Vermicious Knid was staring right at them!

"RUN!" Grandpa Joe shouted loudly to the group. "KNID INCOMING!"

"To the Factory!" Alexis Williams suggested, panicking. "Maybe we can make it to the Great Glass Cargo Elevator!"

"I sense a great decision already, Charlie," Mr. Wonka smirked at his _own_ heir.

Fortunately, the group managed to make it inside the factory just in time, and the Knid bounced off the the thick steel walls of the factory, rolling in the air like a flying baseball.

"Whew, we're safe..for now!" Grandpa Joe panted.

"What a marvellous idea, Alexis!" panted Grandpa George. "You saved our lives!"

Mr. Wonka hurriedly pressed a secret panel somewhere in the wall, then another panel opened up behind it. It featured two clear buttons. The top said, "GREAT GLASS ELEVATOR", while the bottom one said, "GREAT GLASS CARGO ELEVATOR." Mr. Wonka, of course, pressed the bottom one. A slight rumbling noise was heard, then the Great Glass Cargo Elevator was back!

Everyone hurried inside, then Charlie Bucket looked around.

"Where are we going?" Eva Pondicherry asked.

"We're about to do something that I did forty-five years ago," Charlie Bucket smirked, looking at the famous "UP AND OUT" button.

"What does that button do?" asked Kevin Prune.

"Well, why don't we find out, shall we?" smirked Charlie, pressing the "UP AND OUT" button.

The Great Glass Cargo Elevator rumbled once more, then shot straight up.

"Why aren't we going anywhere else?" Stephanie Perry asked.

"It's doing what the button says, of course," answered Mr. Wonka, smirking. "Up and out!"

"You don't really mean-?" Madison Pottle asked nervously.

"Yeah, I do!" Mr. Wonka giggled as the Elevator sped up faster and faster.

"But this thing's made of glass!" Ulala interjected. "Not even glass in my time would have enough strength to survive an impact at this speed!"

Mr. Wonka began laughing louder, more and more, as the Great Glass Cargo Elevator began travelling faster and faster.

"But what if this Elevator's made of a different type of glass than the Great Glass Elevator?!" Grandma Josephine shrieked. "We'll all be cracked like eggs!"

"We'll be turned into a pulp!" Grandma Georgina exclaimed.

"Then that's a chance that we'll just have to take," Mr. Wonka said calmly. "I do hope, however, that the Oompa-Loompas aren't using the _other_ Great Glass Cargo Elevator at the moment."

"What other Great Glass Cargo Elevator?!" exclaimed Chris Davidson.

"The one that goes on the same track as this one," Mr. Wonka answered without hesitation. "You never know, they might be travelling downwards straight to us right now."

"Save me!" Mrs. Bucket cried, gripping Mr. Bucket tightly.

"Here it comes!" Mr. Wonka laughed, a twinkle in his eyes, and giggling more than ever.

Everyone was travelling so fast that the glass was starting to glow a bright red on the outside, yet it was somehow cool on the inside.

A few more seconds, then…

 **BANG!**

Everyone in the group except for Charlie, Mr. Wonka, and Grandpa Joe closed their eyes tightly, bracing themselves for the impact. They opened them, and they were alive!

* * *

The Great Glass Cargo Elevator was flying gracefully over Charlie's hometown, overlooking the chaos below them.

The group saw a Knid cornering a middle-aged man and his father, and they looked absolutely terrified.

"Hey, you Knid!" Mr. Wonka shouted loudly in the direction of the creature. "Come here, you foul beast!"

The Knid turned towards the Great Glass Cargo Elevator, and the man and his father used this opportunity to escape and run elsewhere into another building.

Just like the Knid encounter from forty-five years ago, the Knid darted towards the Great Glass Cargo Elevator at its enormous speed, its pointed bottom aimed at the glass.

 **WHAM!**

The Knid spun in the air, then crashed into a nearby skyscraper, causing it to crumble to the ground.

The Knid made an unearthly screech, then went over by the skyscraper that Miss Trunchbull was standing on. Hundreds of Knids were seen swirling around Miss Trunchbull above the roof of the skyscraper.

"Hahahahahaha!" Miss Trunchbull laughed evilly. "How do you like _that_ , fools?! I'll squash every child in no time! I'm invincible! I'm unstoppable!"

"Oh, yeah?!" Mr. Wonka yelled, with a hint of a smirk at the same time. "I can't hear you!"

"What?!" Miss Trunchbull shouted angrily. "How can you _possibly_ not hear me?!"

"Wait, what was that?!" Mr. Wonka shouted back. "Can you please repeat it again?!"

Miss Trunchbull growled, like an angry dog about to go on the attack.

Mr. Wonka smirked one final time, then shouted back, "It seems you have a case of... _Mumble-itis_!"

Miss Trunchbull was screaming internally at this point.

"Here comes the _Mumb_ -ulance!" Willy Wonka smirked. "Wee woo, wee woo, wee woo, wee woo! Be sure to ring up my ear doctor if you have any questions about this rare occurrence!"

"I'll destroy your ear doctor if you don't get out of my sight!" Miss Trunchbull barked.

They did as they were told, and turned the Great Glass Cargo Elevator down a corner, far away from the Trunchbull's prying eyes.

* * *

 **Danny's POV**

" _What on earth is going on?!_ " I thought to myself, walking through a rather quiet town.

"Where are we, Dad?" I asked my father.

My father, you might know him. He's the most marvellous father that a boy could ever have.

…

Well, I'm not a boy anymore, but I still go by my childhood nickname of Danny. Danny, the Champion of the World. Everyone calls me that, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"We're going to visit an old friend," he answered to me.

"You mean, Matilda Williams?" I enquired.

"Correct," my father smiled at me.

Me and my father were walking, then we heard the racket of an enormous crowd by a pair of huge gates.

"What's going on over there?" I asked my father.

"Why, you haven't heard the news?" my father asked me, acting rather shocked.

"News?" I asked him. "Was there a new poaching method in _Peasant's Monthly_? Or perhaps a new peasant species was discovered?"

My father chuckled. "None of that, Danny!" His eyes twinkled. "Today's the day of Mr. Willy Wonka's new Golden Ticket contest! Alexis, Matilda's daughter, was one of the winners, so we're just going to have to wait until the crowd thins out in order to talk to them."

"Oh, right!" I exclaimed. "I do remember you telling me something about that!"

Then suddenly, the wind began to pick up, much to my surprise.

"Isn't it too early for offshore winds?" I screamed as the wind got stronger and me and my father gripped tightly onto one another.

"I don't recall anything about weather such as this!" my father screamed in response.

I looked up above me, and I saw a rather plump old woman wearing a bosom on top of the roof of a skyscraper. She was laughing evilly, and surrounded by- Vermicious Knids! I'd heard news about those creatures entering through a hole in the atmosphere, but it was my first- and hopefully last- time seeing them in person.

They looked despicable. Like a sort of solid, muscly modeling clay, but a sort of greenish-brown color. The Knids each had a varying size and plumpness, but each and every one of them were the same disgusting greenish-brown color, and had an evil red pupil with fire dancing in their centers.

Five Knids went in front of Miss Trunchbull and began to change shape. It was as if an invisible hand was twisting them and turning their bodies. One turned themselves into an "S." The other, a "C." The third, an "R." The fourth, an "A." Finally, the fifth one turned into an "M."

 _SCRAM_

"Scram?" I asked out loud.

"Scram!" my father shouted, running in the shadows of another skyscraper and gripping my hand tightly.

Other Knids swarming around the skyscraper began to ram into nearby skyscrapers and houses, making debris fall into the streets below, and onlookers to run into chaos.

"What's going on, Dad?" I asked, my voice shaking with fear.

"That nasty woman is named Miss Trunchbull," my father explained. "Noah knew her, and despite her attitude, he was always kind to her. People think that she was the one that killed him, but no proof has ever surfaced to confirm that."

"Dad!" I shouted, trying to hold back tears and pointing in front of me.

"What is it, Danny?" he answered, then looking where I was pointing.

A Vermicious Knid was looming down on the both of us, and I could see that my father was trying not to scream. We both closed our eyes, and believed that all hope was lost. Right when we thought we were going to be eaten, we heard someone shouting, ""Hey, you Knid! Come here, you foul beast!"

"Huh?" I said quietly to myself and looked up. There was a floating white box, and Alexis and Matilda Williams were in it, along with the rest of the Golden Ticket winners and the famous Willy Wonka!

"Come on, Danny!" my father whispered as I saw the Knid look curiously at the box. "Let's hurry up and go!"

I looked at Alexis and Matilda one final time, as my father guided me into a gigantic grocer's store that said in big, shining lights, "BOGGIS, BUNCE, AND BEAN'S GROCER."

"We'll be safe here," my father panted, wiping his brow. "I'm just glad you're okay, Danny."

"I'm glad you're okay, too, father," I smiled at him as we began to give each other a warm hug.

 **End of POV**

* * *

"We can't give up now," Charlie Bucket said encouragingly. "People's lives are at stake!"

"Lives?" Alexis said quietly.

"What is it, Alexis?" Grandpa Joe asked.

"We can't let these poor people stay out in the streets!" Alexis exclaimed. "They'll die! These are innocent citizens that we're talking about here!"

"What do you suggest that we do about it?" Mr. Wonka asked.

"I'm afraid that," Alexis said quietly, "we'll have to open up the factory."

Sweat began to fall down Mr. Wonka's face, as he could hardly believe what he was hearing.

 **Author's Note: Uh-oh! It seems that Willy Wonka has a tough decision to make! It's either keep the factory a secret and let people die, or open the factory and save thousands of innocent lives! What would** ** _you_** **do in this situation if you were Willy Wonka?**

 **Another fact: Danny having a POV in this chapter was a reference to** ** _Danny, the Champion of the_** **World, in which the entire story was told in Danny's POV. I was actually debating before this whether or not to put this concept in past chapters, but I decided against it in order to keep CatCF's writing style. However, with Danny and his father here, I can actually put this idea into action! How did you like this first one? You can expect more in future chapters! :D**

 **As always, reviews, favorites, follows, etc. are welcomed and appreciated, and I hope that you're excited for the next chapter! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	100. The Final Battle-- Part 2

**Chapter 100: The Final Battle- Part 2**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! After a long absence, I'm finally back with the next chapter of** ** _Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure_** **! I hope that you'll enjoy it! But first, I'll respond to your reviews.**

 **Matt, thanks for the compliment! As a bit of trivia, when Mr. Wonka giggled as they were in the Up and Out sequence, that was a reference to the 2005 film, in which Wonka did the same. I apologize that it took so long for this chapter to release, but I hope that you'll enjoy it now.**

 **Guest 1, you'll certainly see that. :)**

 **delly wolly, that may or may not get released, but you seem to have predicted this chapter...somewhat. In order to find out what I mean, you'll need to read on. :D**

 **marty munster, I'll consider those songs.**

 **millie terry (nice username by the way), I'll for sure consider those.**

 **Trashy, you'll find out later on in this story. ;)**

 **FernandoCruz100, no problem! I do love including references! :D**

 **Fernando Cruz, no problem, Fernando! :)**

 **cloggy, I'll consider that story idea.**

 **Guest 2, Happy belated Leap Day to you, too! :D**

 **(Credits will be placed at the end of this chapter instead, to prevent spoilers. Thanks for your understanding, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.)**

 **And now, enjoy! :D**

"B-but-!" Mr. Wonka sputtered.

"I have to agree with Alexis, Mr. Wonka," Charlie Bucket said. "And we wouldn't even have to let them in the rooms. The corridors alone are wider than roads."

"But my recipes-!" Mr. Wonka sputtered again.

Grandpa Joe put a hand around the chocolatier's shoulders.

"Think about this, Mr. Wonka," Grandpa Joe began. "Without people, your recipes are useless."

Mr. Wonka sighed.

"Fine," he said. "As long as everyone stays in the main corridor, with _strict instructions_ to enter no rooms unless instructed by either myself, Charlie, or Grandpa Joe."

"Hooray!" said Alexis enthusiastically, jumping on one foot. "Let's get started, and fast, before Miss Trunchbull could potentially injure any innocent citizens!"

"You've made the right choice," said a voice coming from behind them.

It was Batman and Robin! They were back! They were looking down on the group from atop the Great Glass Cargo Elevator.

"Aw, shucks!" Alexis Williams blushed. "I'm just doing what any good citizen would've done!"

"You certainly are," Robin smiled.

"As soon as we're done helping you contain these citizens," Batman smiled, "we'll also help you take care of the...threat at hand."

"Let's go!" Adam Terence Wood said happily, punching the air with his fists.

* * *

With that, the process began. The group, situated inside of the Great Glass Cargo Elevator, ushered every single citizen of Charlie's hometown into the factory's pink main corridor. However, that's not to say that everything went _completely_ smooth and without a hitch.

"Hello," said one rather tall woman wearing a black bowler hat with a flower on it. Strangely enough, this woman was also wearing oval-framed spectacles. "I am...Mrs. Nesbit!"

"Haven't I seen you somewhere?" Charlie Bucket asked suspiciously.

"You kind of stink," Charlotte Grimm said, wrinkling her nose.

"No, you haven't!" the woman answered in a high-pitched, flutey voice. She looked at Charlotte. "And no I don't! You must be smelling things, little girl!"

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say that she reminds me of Elmer Slugworth," Percy Prodnose observed, walking up to the woman and looking at her closely.

"Percy?!" the woman whispered very quietly. "What are you doing here?!"

"How do you know my name?" Percy Prodnose asked.

"Don't be a fool, Prodnose," the woman answered, her voice beginning to gain a slight snarl. "It's me, Slugworth, and Fickelgruber is right behind me."

"Ah-ha!" Percy Prodnose said so that the rest of the group could hear him. "So you _are_ Slugworth!"

"What?!" Slugworth screamed, now in his normal voice. "I'm _not_ Slugworth!"

"Yeah, and I'm not Fickelgruber!" said Frederick Fickelgruber in the most obvious manner possible, standing directly behind Elmer Slugworth.

"You idiot!" Elmer Slugworth shouted angrily, elbowing Fickelgruber.

"Ow!" Frederick Fickelgruber shouted back. "What was that for?!"

The two of them suddenly looked at the gigantic crowd standing in front of them. They did not look the least bit pleased that Mr. Wonka's most famous adversaries were trying to ruin him once again.

"Get him!" a girl named Izzy shouted, pointing at Slugworth.

"Feed _them_ to the Knids!" a man named Gio exclaimed.

"Let's beat them up…" Izzy smirked, "just as they did to Mr. Wonka forty-five years ago!"

"What a great idea," Gio smirked. "Let's do it."

"ATTACK!" Izzy shouted, pointing at Fickelgruber and Slugworth.

"CHARGE!" Gio shouted. "EVERYONE, GET THEM!"

The crowd quickly surrounded the two evil chocolatiers.

"C-can we talk this over?" Fickelgruber stuttered as the crowd was closing in on him.

"No," Izzy responded sternly. "Take...this!"

She slapped Fickelgruber on the face, and he groaned in pain.

"Ow!" Fickelgruber shouted, gripping his now red cheek as he, along with Elmer Slugworth, advanced through the crowd.

One father, putting his toddler son on his shoulders, turned to look at Fickelgruber and Slugworth, and the son did as well. The son took one look at Slugworth, then slapped him on the cheek just like Fickelgruber before him.

"Twake dat!" the little boy shouted angrily, his cheeks puffed up.

"OW!" Slugworth screamed.

The two chocolatiers were in immense pain at this point, both of them gripping their cheeks. They were almost at the end of the crowd, and approaching the open gates of the Bucket factory.

"NO!" Fickelgruber shouted.

Policemen were waiting for them, and immediately grabbed Frederick Fickelgruber and handcuffed his wrists.

"I'll get you, Wonka!" Fickelgruber shouted back to the crowd, which roared with happiness.

"What?" Elmer Slugworth asked, confused. "You mean, you're not taking me to prison?"

One of the policemen laughed.

"You've got something way worse than prison waiting for you, buddy," he chuckled as they carried Fickelgruber away.

"Hahaha!" Elmer Slugworth chuckled as he ran towards the Davidson's car. "What suckers!"

Elmer Slugworth ran to the driver's side and opened the door. He gasped.

It was his grandson, Anthony Slugworth!

Elmer chuckled. "Perfect! You can be my getaway driver!"

Before he could have a chance to get to the passenger's seat, Anthony tripped him with his foot and got out of the car.

"I'm not listening to you anymore."

"What?" Elmer giggled nervously, unable to believe what he was hearing. "But we're supposed to be partners in crime!"

"Not anymore," Anthony Slugworth said. "Not since I found...this."

He reached into the car and pulled out the same helmet that was used to change his personality when he was a little boy!

"W-what?!" Elmer Slugworth exclaimed. "How did you find that?!"

"Courtesy of...Mr. Wonka's trash bin," Anthony Slugworth smirked. "Thought you could hide the evidence, eh?"

Slugworth sweated. "W-what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Anthony smiled, with his triumphant grin growing larger and larger with each passing second. "'With this helmet, I can transfer _my_ personality, _my_ actions onto Anthony! That way, I can finally have the son that I desired years ago, not like that twit, Andrew!"'

"I-I can explain…!" Elmer Slugworth chuckled, backing up, only to remember the giant crowd standing behind him.

"EXPLAIN...THIS!" Anthony Slugworth shouted, his voice rising in intensity and slowly walking towards his grandfather. As soon as he screamed, "THIS!", he gave his grandfather the hardest slap in the face, even harder than anyone in the crowd did.

"MY FACE! Elmer Slugworth screamed. "IT HURTS SO MUCH!"

"Oh, don't worry," Anthony smirked. "I'm not going to hit you anymore."

Slugworth sighed in relief.

"But it _really_ , _really_ would be a shame if I were to open this car trunk which totally has no one in it," he smirked as he opened up the car trunk. He followed this action up by undoing everyone's gags. With that, everyone was _finally_ free!

"Hey!" Jacob Murphy shouted, looking at Anthony Slugworth. "He's one of the idiots that locked us in that trunk!"

"Dad!" Emmurphy shouted happily, squeezing her way to her father.

"Emma!" Jacob Murphy smiled, picking up her daughter in his arms.

Everyone looked at Anthony Slugworth.

"Let's get him!" Anthony Marston (the Davidson's friend) shouted.

"Yeah!" Ethan Rivera shouted. "And now that I'm finally free, I can abuse, er, discipline my daughter!"

"What the actual heck?" Jacob Murphy said, disgusted. "I'll lock you _back_ in that car trunk if you don't shut your mouth!" He slapped Ethan Rivera as hard as he could.

Finally, Andrew- full name, Andrew Slugworth- spoke up.

"I think I know a _second_ person that needs punishing," she smirked, looking straight at his father.

"I-I can explain…!" Elmer chuckled again.

"So you think I'm a twit, eh?" Andrew Slugworth said in a stern voice, taking out a bar of chocolate that had "SLUGWORTH'S CHOCOLATES" written on it. "You're the twit, Father!" he shouted angrily, tossing the chocolate bar at his father with all his might. "You're just as nasty as your chocolates, if not worse!"

 **SPLAT!**

The bar, wrapper and all, landed in Slugworth's mouth.

"Mmph!" Slugworth moaned.

"You ready to take out the trash, son?" Andrew Slugworth smiled.

"You bet, Dad!" Anthony Slugworth smiled back.

"This is for ruining my son!" Andrew Slugworth shouted, slapping Elmer Slugworth across the face, causing him to become off-balance, with him trying to keep himself stable on one foot, sweating desperately.

"And this...IS FOR RUINING MY LIFE!" Anthony Slgworth shouted, dealing one final blow to his grandfather. He slapped Elmer _so_ hard that he flew through the air and landed face-first inside of a passing garbage truck.

" **I'LL GET YOU!** " Elmer Slugworth shouted as the garbage truck drove away and the crowd broke out into cheering.

"Hooray!" Izzy shouted happily.

"Hip-hip-hooray!" Gio cheered.

"The two of then looked at the gigantic crowd surrounding them, and Anthony couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm so sorry, Dad!" Anthony cried, hugging his father tightly.

Andrew hugged his son tightly.

"It's alright, son," Andrew Slugworth said soothingly, hugging his son back. "It was that disgusting machine of Father's. I forgive you."

"Y-you do?" Anthony Slugworth asked his father nervously.

"Of course," Andrew smiled as his son was filled with happy tears and crying.

* * *

Everyone saw a woman push her way to the front of the crowd and stand in front of Ethan Rivera.

"Hello, honey!" Ethan Rivera said nervously, starting to sweat.

"The heck did you say about my daughter?" the woman asked, her voice rising in tone.

"N-nothing," Ethan Rivera responded, stuttering.

"It's no wonder why my daughter is all quiet when I come home from work, you sick creature!" the woman shouted angrily. "We're done!"

"B-but, Morgan-!" Ethan Rivera sputtered once more.

"Goodbye!" Morgan Rivera shouted, going back into the crowd.

* * *

And so, the factory crowd continued, and pretty soon, everyone was safely inside the main corridor of Wonka's factory, and the group safely inside the Great Glass Cargo Elevator. Mr. Wonka pressed a button labelled, "UP", and up they went.

"You know what?" Anthony Marston announced to the crowd, catching everyone's attention. He was a young man, no doubt in his early 20s. He had neatly combed-back black hair and tan pants, along with a checkered shirt.

"Mr. Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and their friends saved our lives!" he said grandly. "Now, we shall pray and cheer for their safety! Here's to it!"

"Hooray!" the crowd cheered happily.

* * *

 **Danny's POV**

"We should be safe here...for now," my father panted, gripping his knee to catch his breath.

"Where are we again?" I asked my father.

"I don't know," he answered.

I looked around. There were a couple of small freezers everywhere by the door, and in the middle of this, there was a desk-like structure with a cash register on it. Towards the back of this business, I noticed large, see-through freezers shelves with doors that contained milk, TV dinners, and other goods, which immediately made me realise that this was a sort of grocery store.

"We can't stay here forever," I remarked.

"I know that, Danny," my father responded, wiping his brow.

I noticed there were six portable freezers by the entrance of this business- three to the left of it, and three to the right.

The sign on the first said, "ICE CREAM." I went by it, and it had many flavors, including chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, neapolitan, and more.

The second one said, "BEAN'S FAMOUS TURKEYS."

Bean? Where had I heard that name before?

I looked towards the third one with increasing curiosity. The sign said, "BUNCE'S GOOSE LIVERS."

I cringed at the thought, and I cringed even more when I noticed that this specific freezer was divided into two concise sections. The first section contained multiple jars of the disgusting stuff, and the second section contained chilled doughnuts stuffed with it. I retched when I saw it, and went to see the fourth freezer.

I felt its glass, and it was, in fact, warm. This wasn't a freezer at all, but likely an incubator to keep hot goods fresh. Looking inside it, I saw cooked chickens with jars of dumplings on the side. The sign said, "BOGGIS' CHICKEN AND DUMPLINGS."

Boggis, Bunce, and Bean.

Now, where had I heard those names before? I tried enormously hard to remember.

I turned to my dad after a few seconds of thinking and noticed he was by the register.

"Excuse me?" my father asked. "Can you please tell me where we are?"

Two young men, along with one young woman, turned around. The first was rather plump. He was wearing blue, buttoned-up overalls, along with blue jeans. He had a piece of wheat in his mouth.

The second, the young woman, was really short. She was about half the height of the first man, only coming just above his waist. She was wearing overalls and blue jeans as well, and she had a welcoming smile on her face.

The third, another young man, was really tall and skinny. He was wearing clear glasses. His overalls were so big on him that they were sagging, and his blue jeans were as well. He also had a friendly smile on his face.

"Why, sonny, you're at the proud location of the one-and-only Boggis, Bunce, and Bean Grocers!" the first man announced proudly.

Boggis, Bunce, and Bean. One fat, one short, and one lean. The poem flashed in my mind.

" _Boggis and Bunce and Bean_

 _One fat, one short, one lean._

 _These horrible crooks_

 _So different in looks_

 _Were nonetheless equally mean._ "

Ah! So _that's_ where I heard those names! The headlines were everywhere.

"FANTASTIC FOX!"

"BOGGIS, BUNCE, AND BEAN OUTSMARTED AT LAST!"

"STILL WAITING"

"TERRIBLE TRACTORS SHOVEL HILL!"

"CRAZY FARMERS ATTEMPT TO DIG OUT FOX"

"The name's Bryce!" the first man announced grandly.

"I'm Brittany!" the woman smiled.

"And I'm Bruce!" the second man smiled.

"We want to welcome you to our humble store!" Bryce smiled. "Is there anything you'd like?"

"Some milk, perhaps?" Bruce asked. "Or perhaps some of our famous turkeys? They're as juicy as can be!"

"We can't stay here forever," I whispered. "The Knids are bound to find us sooner or later!"

"I know that," my father whispered back. He looked at the three smiling owners, and his eyes twinkled. "I do apologise, but we must get going," he said.

"Well what about our famous doughnuts and goose livers?" Brittany called out as we were exiting the store. "We'll give you a special offer! 50% off a dozen-!"

 **End of POV**

* * *

Inside the Great Glass Cargo Elevator, the group, including Batman and Robin, were talking.

"Holy chaos!" Robin exclaimed, pounding his fist into his hand. "What do we do now?!"

"YOU WILL DO NOTHING!" a voice boomed. It was Miss Trunchbull, and she had an angry look on her face. It was beginning to turn red, and spit could be seen flying out of her mouth as she was talking. "I've had enough of your beatings for a thousand lifetimes!"

She smirked. Not just any kind of smirk, however. It looked like the kind of evil smirk the fox gave the gingerbread man before he gobbled him all up.

"I've come to make an announcement!" Miss Trunchbull shouted loudly. "Willy Wonka, you're an ignorant glob of glue! He destroyed my life! That's right, his stupid hornswogglers _pooped_ all over my marvellous face! Now I'm going to call you out on national television! Willy Wonka, you got a small factory! It's the size of this skyscraper but way smaller, and guess what, here's what destruction looks like!"

A Knid immediately levelled a house, and Miss Trunchbull made a "BOOM!" sound with her mouth as it was being destroyed.

"That's right, baby!" she continued. "All screaming, all shouting, no mercy! Look at that, that house is flatter than a pancake! You ruined my life, so guess what?! I'm gonna ruin the Earth! That's right, this is what you get- my super Ultra Knid army!"

As soon as she finished saying that sentence, an absolutely enormous amount of Vermicious Knids, too big to count with the naked eye, began flying all over the world…

"How do you like that, Lancelot?!" Miss Trunchbull shouted. "I sent out an unstoppable Knid army, you idiot! You have twenty-three hours before every child on Earth is destroyed! Now get out of my sight before I destroy you, too!"

* * *

In Paris France, a young couple was going on a date together at a restaurant, unaware of the impending chaos…

The teenage man chuckled.

"Thank you so much for taking me here, darling," he smiled.

His girlfriend smiled. "My pleasure, Greg. It's the least that I can do for someone as sweet as you."

He blushed.

"Oh, Beth!" he smiled sweetly. "What would you like to eat?"

They sat down and wrapped their arms around each other. Suddenly, a rumbling sound was heard, and a section of the restaurant's roof collapsed. It was a Vermicious Knid!

"Ahhh!" everyone in the restaurant screamed, fleeing everywhere, including Beth and Greg.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the small, mountain-surrounded town of Düsseldorf, Germany-!"

"Hey!" the reader interrupted. "Düsseldorf isn't small and surrounded by mountains! That's _Gengenbach_ , Germany!"

"Fine," the author of this story sighed.

The author tried to forget his previous statement and wrote, "Meanwhile, in the small, mountain-surrounded town of Gengenbach, Germany…"

A scientist was looking through a microscope, and he suddenly saw a swarm of Vermicious Knids fly by a window in his Lab…

"My word!" the scientist shouted in German. "What's that?!"

The scientist continued looking outside the window, unaware that a Knid was right behind him...

* * *

In Queensland, Australia, a controlled burning was going on. Multiple people were burning down a large group of dead trees.

"'Ey, you 'ear that?" one worker asked.

"No, what you talkin' bout?" a worker answered.

The two workers looked up, and they saw a Vermicious Knid! To make matters worse, one of the workers' children were there too! The Knid eyed it and charged towards it at a blinding speed.

"Bloody duck, mate!" a worker shouted, pushing the child away as they all threw themselves on the ground.

The Knid completely missed the child, but instead, accidentally charged right into the fire, burning up into ashes in a matter of seconds. With an unholy screeching sound as it burned up, everyone watched with awe.

"What just happened?" another worker asked, wiping his brow.

"I have no clue, mate," another worker answered him.

* * *

"Hahahaha!" Miss Trunchbull laughed. "I won't even need to deal with you myself anymore, because my Knid army will! You know what else? These aren't just any Knids! I've fit them all with special chips, so now they can transform into whatever they want, no matter how big or small that thing is in real life! Get them, my army! Hahahahahaha!"

Immediately after she said this, many Knids perched next to her on the roof of the skyscraper. Everyone watched in awe as color began to arrive to their formerly brown and green bodies.

A couple of Knids transformed into small men with rubber suits on. They had twisted, pug-like faces (like the "Sphinx" in the Dark Desert), and their hair was tied into buns. The rubber suits were also differing in color, such as red, yellow, white, and even sparkling blue. Their teeth were long, yellow, and curled, and drool was coming out of their mouths.

A couple other Knids transformed into hornswogglers, snozzwangers, and whangdoodles! They snarled and growled and licked their lips.

Two other Knids transformed into humans as well. They were both women. One was extremely plump, and the other extremely skinny.

"Let's beat 'em, Sponge!" the skinny Knid shouted, looking down at the group.

"Let's abuse them until they're nearly dead, Spiker!" the plump one responded, smirking at the skinny one.

"Aunt Spiker and Sponge!" Charlie Bucket gasped.

Miss Trunchbull smirked again, and snarled.

"Get them."

* * *

 **Danny's POV**

Me and my father exited the grocery store cautiously, then looked both ways to spot any Knids.

We didn't see a single person out on the streets.

Where had they gone? Had the Knids eaten them all? Could _we_ possibly be next?

"Now don't you worry, Danny," my father told me, wrapping his arms around my shoulder as if he read my thoughts. "We'll be alright."

"Are you sure about this, Dad?" I asked my father.

"Of course," he responded, his eyes twinkling as if a marvellous plan had just popped into his head.

"Danny?" my father asked me.

"What is it, Father?" I responded.

"Do you remember that one talk we had about outer space?" he asked me. "The planets, the poozas, the asteroids?"

Indeed, I did remember this specific conversation. At the beginning, he had talked about the various planets.

'Did you know,' my father had told me, 'that your weight on planet Mercury would be 38% of your weight on Earth?'

Towards the middle of our conversation, he had talked about the various asteroids spread throughout outer space.

'The average asteroid,' my father explained to me, 'moves at the speed of approximately twenty-five kilometers per second.'

Finally, towards the end of it all, he talked about the various creatures living in outer space.

'Danny,' my father said, 'many, many forms of extraterrestrial life exist in space, despite what you may have been taught in school.'

'What do you mean, Father?' a younger me had asked, all googly-eyed.

'Remember when I told you about planet Mercury?' he remarked.

I nodded.

'Well, with it being the first and closest planet to the Sun, Mercury is full of some pretty interesting life-forms. For instance, we have the liquiforms.'

'What are liquiforms?' I asked.

'We don't know.'

'Don't know?'

'That's right.'

'What do you mean?'

'You see, Danny,' my father explained, 'the surface of planet Mercury is so hot that any liquids would instantly boil away. However, astronomers were surprised to find ice water on its two poles. Inside that ice, they found tiny organisms that resemble blobs of brown liquid, hence the name liquiform.'

'What about Venus?' I asked curiously.

'Venus?' my father said thoughtfully, stroking his chin. 'Oh, that's right. Just recently, astronomers discovered creatures living there that look like walking lava. They called them Pelemopodopes, after the Hawaiian goddess of lava.'

'I heard at school that there are aliens living on the moon,' I remarked. 'Is this true?'

'Poozas?' my father responded. 'It's true. They were a friendly lot, but now they're extinct.'

'What happened to them?' I asked curiously.

'Knids happened, Danny. The cruelest living things in the entire universe. Habitat, Planet Vermes- one hundred and eighty-four billion, two-hundred and seventy million miles away from Earth.'

'Is there any way to stop them?'

'Heat,' my father answered. 'They can't stand intense heat. It makes them burn to a crisp.'

* * *

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Danny?" my father asked me, a glimmer in his eyes.

"I sure am," I grinned broadly.

We did it. We thought of a way to stop the Vermicious Knids.

 **End of POV**

* * *

The pug-like Knids snarled as drool came out of their mouths. The group looked up at them and saw that they also had curled claws on their hands, as well as slightly smaller ones on their feet.

"Hahahaha!" Miss Trunchbull laughed. "Destroy them!"

Just like that, with a growl, every single one of the transformed Knids jumped on top of the Great Glass Cargo Elevator!

"Roar!" growled the pug-like Knids, clawing at the glass.

The hornswoggler Knid rammed its horn into the glass, causing it to shake.

"Get those things away from us!" shrieked Grandma Josephine.

"Mr. Wonka, isn't there _anything_ we can do?!" Bertie Wood shouted.

"I'll tell you what," Mr. Wonka answered, pressing a button. "Let's fling them off!"

As soon as he pressed the button, the Great Glass Cargo Elevator gained speed. One of the pug-like Knids flew off, causing it to snarl in anger.

"One down, many to go!" Mr. Wonka said positively.

"That's encouraging," Grandma Georgina said sarcastically.

"If we don't do something soon, we'll be dead as doornails," Grandpa George groaned.

"Never fear!" Charlie Bucket exclaimed. "We beat these things once, so we can beat them again, I'll tell you that!"

"Oh, is that so?" Miss Trunchbull smirked. "Look in front of you."

Everyone looked, and they saw a Knid that was transformed into a red brick wall!

"Ahhhhhhh!" everyone screamed as Mr. Wonka began frantically pressing a button labelled, "STOP."

The group covered their eyes and braced themselves for the worst.

* * *

 **(Credits: Aunt Spiker and Sponge belong to Roald Dahl. The pug Knids are a reference to** ** _Willy Wonka's Factory of Horrors_** **[similar to the Dark Desert], which I also do not own. Boggis, Bunce, and Bean also belong to Roald Dahl.)**

 **I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, everyone! Which part was your favorite? As usual, favorites, follows, and reviews are welcome and appreciated, and I hope that you'll all stay tuned for chapter 101! :D**

 **On another note, with all the events going on, I'll just say this- please, stay safe. Stay inside, and please do not go hogging food, toilet paper, hand sanitizer, and other items that people need. Remember that other people need those items just as much as you do.**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S.**


End file.
